Kohana & Fenja Roleplay Story (Complete)
by HikariMinari
Summary: Die RP Story von mir uns einer freundin :3 Genre: Romance, Drama, Fantasy, Adventure.


Das sonnenlicht strahlte durch die fenster des arztzimmers einer privatschule. Das Fenster stand halb offen und eine leichte briese wehte in das zimmer hinnein. Weiße Vorhänge ließen den raum äuserst steril und sauber wirken. Fenja eine der erfahrenen schulkrankenschwestern begann vor einigen stunden ihren dienst und sortierte sorgfältig medikamente sowie heilsprüche in den schrank ein. Ein leises seufzen schlich aus ihrem mund als sie die letze flasche eingeräumt hatte und mit der hand erschuf sie ein magisches tastenfeld vor ihr. Allerdings waren dort keine zahlen zu sehen sondern symbole die nur erfahrene heiler lesen konnten. Sorgfältig ging sie die schülerliste durch da heute einige neuzugänge geplant waren.

Leise klopfte es an die tür, vor dieser Tür stand eine junge Elin. Mit sand farbendem Haar. (Ich hoffe ich bin hier richtig, die haben mir nur nen blöden plan in die Hand gedrückt...) Leicht genervt stand sie jetzt vor der Tür "Entschuldigen sie die Störung" Sie öffnete langsam die Tür und betrat den Raum. Sie trug die Schuluniform der Privatschule die Haare hatte sie seitlich in einen Zopf Gebunden. Sie schaute zu der Schulkrankenschwester etwas verwundet (Soll das jetzt dessen ernst sein? Die schicken mich zu ner Schulkrankenschwester ? WESWEGEN?!) "Ich glaub ich bin falsch hier..." Mit den Worten wollte sie sich um drehen und wieder gehen

Fenja schaute langsam zu ihr als sie ihre stimme vernahm. Sie lächelte sanft und schloss das magische tastenfeld welches sich in kleinen glitzerpartikeln auflöste. Fenja ging langsam auf sie zu in ihrer hand trug sie die checkliste sie kicherte verlegen"Falsch hier? Nein du bist genau richtig haha! Ich muss deine einstellungsuntersuchung durchführen und bestätigen das es dir soweit gut geht. Mein name ist Fenja ich kümmere mich hier um das wohl unserer schüler..." sie blieb vor ihr stehen und schaute zu ihr runter

Kohana hebt den Blick sir schaut ihr mit skepsis entgegen "Mir gehts blendend" Sagt sie etwas Sarkastisch, sie stellte beide Ohren nach hinten (Soll ich mich jetzt vorstellen? Und ist das normal das die so ne Untersuchung machen?) Kohana hat immer noch die Hand auf der Türklinke liegen. "Freut mich, Kohana " Sagt sie kurz und knapp (Was für Untersuchung sind das...? Hab von sowas nix gelesen gehabt)

fenja starrte sie einige sekunden an als sie total aufgeschlossen antwortete"Du bist ja niedlich! Du musst keine Angst haben es ist keine schlimme untersuchung. Es geht darum das neue schüler keine seuchen oder flüche mit hier her bringen" ein kleines heil pet sortierte oben heil potions und schien ebenfalls sehr interessiert an der neuen"Folge mir bitte~" sanft nahm sie hana an der hand. Fen hatte wohl keine scheu andere leute anzufassen.

Kohana schaut Fenja entgeistert an (N-Niedlich?! Hat sie sie noch alle? Und wie kommt sie bitte dadrauf das ich angst habe?) Als Fenja ihre Hand nimmt zuckt Kohana zusammen und versucht die Hand kurz abzuschütteln. Ihre Wangen sind ganz Minimal gerötet "Fassen sie jeden an und wollen sie Mitschleppen?" Kohana schaut sie an abwartend. Ihr blick landet auf dem Kleinen heil Pet sie schaut es interessiert an schaut dann aber wieder weg in Richtung Fenja (Es geht also um flüche und seuchen. Das musste man doch ausfüllen und attests mit einreichen)

fenja ließ sie schlagartig loß"oh tschulige..Angewohnheit!" sie lächelte sanft und deutete auf die liege auf die kohana sich setzen sollte"setz dich hier hin den rest erledige ich!" einige haarsträhnen rutschten Fens nacken hinnunter und verdeckten ihr namenschild etwas. Sie beschwor ein kleines, murmelgroßes kügelchen welches eine orangene farbe hatte und reichte es ihr"so die schluckst du bitte...das kügelchen wird dich einmal komplett durchscannen inklusive all deiner organe!" sie hielt ihr das orangene kügelchen vor die nase

Hana schaute sie etwas verwirrt an. Diese Fenja war etwas seltsam "Ist schon okay..." Kohanan erwiederte ganz kurz das lächeln und schaute dann in die Richtung wo Fenja hinzeigte. Ihr Blick landete auf der Liege. Sie seufzte kurz setzte sich dort dann aber hin "Sie erledigen den rest...?" (Was meint sie bitte damit?) Als sie den das Kügelchen beschwor wurde Kohanas blick ssseeehr skeptisch man merkte das ihr das nicht gefiehl vorallem als sie das Ding auch noch runterschlucken sollte. (Das ist nit ihr ernst, das ding ist fast so gross wie ne Murmel. Wie soll man das runterschlucken?! Ich kann doch schon nit gut Tabletten schlucken...) "Aha... klingt gruselig" Wieder klang sie Sarkastisch. Als sie das Kügelchen hingehalten bekam schaute sie das Ding an nach dem Motto 'Dich schluck ich nit, das ist nit machbar'. Somit nahm sie das Kügelchen auch nit entgegen

Fen schaute sie etwas überrascht an"Denkst du ich wäre Krankenschwester wenn ich Schüler mit kügelchen vergiften würde?" sie kicherte belustig als sie kohanas reaktion sah"sicher das du sie nicht nehmen willst? Oder muss ich nachhelfen?" sie schaute sie neugierig an und wartete auf eine reaktion. Das kügelchen hatte sie immernoch in der hand

Kohana stellt die Ohren nach hinten, den blick von Fenja weggerichtet. " Nein, das denke ich nicht... allerdings..." Kohanas Körpersprache sagte eindeutig das sie dieses Kügelchen nicht nehmen würde aber warum sagte sie nicht (Ich fühl mich blöd wenn ich ihr sage warum ich die nicht nehmen kann oder will. Soll sie doch versuchen mich zu zwingen. Man hat mir nichts von so einer Untersuchung gesagt...) Sturr schaute sie die andere seite aus

Fenja schaute sie erst still an"na gut dann eben anders..." sie seufzte und schaute hana an. Ein leichtes Lächeln zierte ihr gesicht als sich fen immer näher über sie beugte. Sanft packte sie ihre handgelenke und drückte diese auf die sitzbank"Normal ist das nicht das was eine schulkrankenschwester tun sollte aber...mir ist irgendwie danach haha!"(wie niedlich!) langsam näherte sie sich hana und nahm die kugel die sie ihr geben wollte sanft zwischen ihre lippen

Kohana schaut sie verwirrt an (Was will sie jetzt machen mich zwingen? Zum Direktor schicken?) Kohana schaute sie fragend an, bis Fenja immer näher kam und sich über sie beugte. Kohanas Wangen wurden rötlich und sie war sichtlich verwirrt (Was hat sie vor?!) Sie versuchte sich von den Griff zu befreien, wurde aber von dem satz unterbochen "W-was...? W...was soll das werden?" (Ihr ist danach?! Was zur hölle?) Kohanas Wangen wurden nun deutlich dunkeler

Fen zögerte kurz. Zu amüsant fand sie kohanas reaktion woraufhin sie leicht kichern musste"letzte chance...wirst du die kugel schlucken?" ihr griff an hanas handgelenk wurde etwas zarter sie wollte ihr nicht weh tun"Nimm sie einfach es ist wichtig...meine kugeln sind besser wie dein abwersystem im körper.." um sich oben zu halten stüzte sie sich mit einem knie zwischen ihren beinen ab

Kohana schaute weg die Ohren angelegt. Ihre Wangen waren in einem sehr schönen rot ton und sie glühten. Sie schüttelte leicht den kopf (Selbst wenn ich es wollte... ich werd es nit schaffen. Ivh hasse es...) "S-selbst... w-wenn ich wollte... " Kohana brach im satzt ab ihr war das total peinlich und die ganze Situation überforderte sie total. (Welche 19 Jährige kann bitte keine Tabletten schlucken?! JA klar ich bins...) Kohana merkte wie sich der griff von ihr löste und sie versuchte sich erneut zu befreien "W-was meint ihr...damit?" Kohana schaute sie an etwas verwirrt (Was denkt sie bitte?!) Kohana merkte das sie sich bewegte sie versuchte sie etwas wegzudrückten "Lassen sie das." (O-okay was zum...?)

Fen schaute sie überrascht an"Ich glaube du machst dir zu viele gedanken was andere denken könnten liebes!" sie berührte hanas lippen mit ihren. Das kügelchen hatte sie immernoch im mund. Geschickt versuchte sie hana das kügelchen in ihren mund zu lassen. Sie küsste sie recht sanft und zwischendruch konnte man sie kurz frech kichern hören. Ihren blick wendete sie nicht von ihr ab und schließlich lösten sich ihre lippen von hanas. Die Kugel hatte sie in ihren mund rein gedrückt sodass sie diese schlucken musste "hehe alles ok?"(wenn das...die direktorin sehen würde...ich muss spinnen!)

Kohanas Ohren stellten sich nach hinten sichtlich verwirrt "W-was haben Sie-?" (Sie wird doch nicht...? Ahaha NEIN sie ist ne schulkrankenschwester...) Jedoch sollte Kohana damit nicht recht behalten, als Fenja sie küsst, fiepte sie kurz und versuchte sie wegzudrücken, ihre Augen waren geweite und die wangen von ihr ziemlich rot. Ihre Ohren zuckten als sie das Kichern hörte (B-bitte?! W-warum? D-das darf sie doch gar nicht?!) Als sie sich von Kohana löste waren dessen wangen knallrot, sie schaute verlegen weg. (Warum... f-fand ich das jetzt...ni-?) "..." (Ich hab.. das kügelchen runtergeschluckt. OKAY aber musste das SO sein?!) Kohana war immer noch etwas überfordert, normalerweise ist das Nicht wie eine Krankenschwester Reagiert. "...D-...d-d-denke... mal..." Bringt sie nur stammelnd hervor

Fen schaute sie an. Sie streichte ihr eine haarsträhne aus dem gesicht und stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin"lass es uns einfach als ein geheimniss bewaren~" fen zog ihre hand langsam weg als es an der tür klopfte. Eine weitere schülerin trat ein, diese sollte als nächstes untersucht werden. Da Hanas wangen so rot waren konnte sich fen ihr lachen nicht verkneifen"hahah sag bloß das war dein erster?..." sie beschwor das tastenfeld und regisrtierte hana in der schülerbank"na siehst du ging doch!"

Kohana schaute zu ihr, ihre Ohren stellte sie schnell nach hinten als Fenja ihr die Haar strähne aus dem Gesicht stricht, ihre wangen waren immer noch rot, Kohana schaute ihr kurz nach und seufzte (Was füer ein "toller" anfang an einer neuen schule...) "...Sie wissen das ich jetzt einfach zum Direktor gehen könnte und sie ihren job loswären richtig?" Kohana schaut gerade aus ihr blick hatte sich geändert, es war allerdings keine rache sondern eher, verstand sie das verhalten von Fenja nicht "Von mir aus." Kohana schaute zu der Schülerin und dann zu Fenja, so nach dem Motto "Machst du das bei der auch?" "W-was? W-warum..sollte das-" Kohana schaute schnell weg, denn ja es war ihr erster, aber sie wollte nit das Gerade diese Frau das auch noch mitbekam, das war alles schon peinlich genug "Ja... genau..."

fenja grinste und musterte sie. Ihre blicke allein sollten hana schon leicht einschüchtern"wirst du aber nicht~ nach deiner Reaktion hin fandest du es garnicht so schlecht haha" sie wendete sich der anderen schülerin zu und lächelte hana an"wir sehen uns dann später nochmal" Das andere mädchen schien etwas verstört durch die situation"ist alles ok bei ihnen?" fragte sie und fenja nickte fröhlich"ja alles bestens!" jedoch gab sie diesem mädchen auch die kugel. Jedoch nahm sie diese ohne einen kuss frei aus der hand herraus

Kohana schaute sie an, seufzte erneut und nickte stumm "Wenn sie meinen." Kohana stand auf und schien zu üeberlegen (Ich kann jetzt einfach gehen richtig?... Sie wird mich schon aufhalten wenn nicht..) Kohana bemerkte das Fenja sie anschaute und sie laechelte kurz zurück, freundlichkeitshalber Natürlich. Dann verliess sie den Raum, allerdings etwas verwundert ( hatte sie nicht am anfang gesagt "Untersuchungen"? Naja mir egal.)

Fenja schaute ihr noch kurz nach bevor sie sich der anderen neuen schülerin zuwante. Da kohana vor der tür des krankenzimmers stand fiehl sie einigen schülern ziemlich auf. Ein mädchen lief in ihre richtung. Sie schien fen wie aus dem gesicht geschnitten. Ihre langen haare streichten ihr beim laufen immer wieder am rücken entkang und ihr pony hatte genau die richtige läge um ihr noch eine sicht zu ermöglichen. An ihrer uniform trug sie eine emblem das für den schülerrat stand und ihr blick wanderte zu kohana die noch knallrot war"huch!..alles ok mit dir? Hast du fieber soll ich dich zu der krankenschwester bringen?" saruko schien sehr friedlich im wesen fast wie fen. Jedoch unterscheidete sie sich deutlich von fenja was sie später noch merken sollte"Dein gesicht ist knallrot!" sie beugte sich etwas zu ihr und lächelte sanft

Kohana stand bei der Tür immer noch über das was passiert war erschrocken. Si schüttelte den Kopf um einen klaren gedanken fassen zu können (Was ist das bitte für ein Tag?!) Als Kohana das Mädchen wahr nahm stand sie schon direkt vor ihr. Kohana blinzelte ein paar mal. Sie dachte sie würde träumen weil das Mädchen aussah wie Fenja "H-huh? Ähm j-ja alles bestens." Log diese dann. (Bitte geh und lass mich einfach in ruhe...) "Ahaha...? Wirklich? Mir gehts blendend." Sie log wieder und schaute weg. Warum musste die bitte so nah bei ihr sein sie wollte doch nur ihre ruhe!

saruko blinzelte ein paar mal bevor sie lachen musste"oh ich glaube du warst schon bei meiner schwester hm?" sie grinste frech und schien schon einen verdacht zu haben weshalb sie so verpeilt war. Sie stellte sich aufrecht hin und reichte ihr einen zettel mit der klassennummer"Mein name ist saruko. Ich bin die schülerprecherin und verteile heute die schüler in die klassen und glücklicherweise bin ich in deiner klasse haha!" sie schüttelte den kopf nach rechts"komm ich zeig dir deine klasse!" saru drückte das brett das sie mit der anwesenheitsliste bei sich trug fest an ihre brust und seufzte"viel zu viel arbeit für mich alleine hmpf!" Einige männliche schüler ließen perverse komplimente über saru aus ihrem mund huschen. Kein wunder sie war wirklich hübsch und ihre rolle als schülerprecherin verschaffte ihr ansehen"Sag mal wo kommst du denn her?~" fragte sie freudig

Sie wendete den blick leicht weg von Saruko, das war ihr schon ziemlich peinlich. Warum konnten die sie nicht einfach in ruhe lassen?! "Also wenn ihr Fenja meint. Dann ja." Kohana antwortet so knapp wie möglich. Sie hatte das gefühl das dieses Mädchen iwas ahnte und das liess sie nervös werden. Kohana zuckte mit den Ohren als sie eine bewegung machte und ihr den zettel reichte. Mistrauisch beeugte sie den Zettel nahm ihn jedoch kurz dadrauf entgegen "Kohana." Sagte sie knapp jedoch folgte "Glücklicherweise?" Kohana nickte und folgte ihr dann und liess ihren blick schweifen "Ich denke das ist normal als Schüler sprecherin" Kohana schaute die Jungs an und verdrehte innerlich die Augen (Genau solche idioten wie auf meiner vorherigen Schule..) Kohana schaute sie dann an "Ich komm von Sonora, bzw einer Magie Schule dort"

auf dem weg schien saru ziemlich in gedanken(oh man wenn sich meine Schwester wenigstens mal entscheiden könnte was sie will...sicher hatte sie ihre flossen schon an ihr drann herrgott...) saru öffnete ruckartig die klassenzimmertür. Innerhalb einer sekunde änderte sich ihr auftreten total. Die klasse war recht laut zu dem zeitpunkt und nervte extrem"Setzt euch gottverdammt auf eure verschissenen ärsche oder ich sorge dafür das der rest eures jahres die reinste hölle wird..." saru lächelte kalt und die klasse verstummte. Sie schien regelreicht eingeschüchtert und saruko schien es freude zu bereiten die klasse so defensiv zu sehen"Also...ich hoffe ihr besitzt noch annähernd anstand um eure neue kamaradin willkommen zu heißen.." sie knallte die mappe auf das pult und warf ihre haare nach hinten"Ich hoffe ich hab mich klar ausgedrückt?" die klasse verstummte regelrecht und nickte still"haha...wie hörig aufeinmal...schön..." sie linste zu hana"such dir einen freien platz aus die lehrkraft wird gleich kommen~"

Kohana schaute zu ihr sie mekrte das sie in Gedanken war und wunderte sich, als sie die Tür regelrecht aufriss und sich ihre ganze Art und Ausstrahlung änderte zuckte Kohana zusammen. (W-was zum...? Das ist ne 180 Grad wendung!) Kohana sagte gar nix mehr sie war vollkommen geplättet. Was waren das bitte für Schwestern? ! Die eine Küsste sie einfach und die andere war schizophren? Oder was sollte das bitte heissen. Kohanas Ohren zuckten als sie die Mappe auf das Pult haute, ihre Ohren waren viel empfindlicher als Castanic ohren "N-natürlich. .." Kohana zuckte regelrecht zusammen als Saruko sie anschaute suchte sich dann aber nen platzt möglichst weit von Saruko weg

saruko seuftzte, die klasse schien sich wieder einbekommen zu haben und sie schaute still in die runde"Ich teile euch die bücherliste aus einige sollten euch noch fehlen..." saruko begann jedem schüler einen merkzettel auszuteilen und als sie vor kohanas tisch stand lächelte sie"ich denke du machst schnell freunde. Im grund sind alle super lieb aber...so nervig laut..." sie beugte sich zu ihr herrunter"sag mal...meine schwester...hat sie noch mehr versucht?...bei dir meine ich" saru flüsterte denn sie wollte nicht zuviel aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen

Kohana schaute zu ihr, etwas Mistrauisch (Hmm irgendwie ist sie seltsam... Naja die BEIDEN sind seltsam) Kohana nahm den Zettel entgegen und schaute Saruko an als sie angesprochen wurde "Naja... mal schauen, ich bin hier um zu lernen nicht um Freunde zu machen..." Als sich Saruko zu ihr hinunter beugte wurde Kohana skeptisch, was sollte das jetzt? "Eh..?...Ahaha..." Kohanas wangen wurden rötlich und sie schaute schnell weg "N-nein... aber sie scheint das ja öfter zu machen. Wenn ihr schon fragt." Kohana schien etwas überfordert (WARUM weiss sie das?!)

In dem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Fen trat ein und legte die aufnahmezettel auf das pult. Ihr blick fiehl auf saruko die gerade hana vollquatschte. Fen packte sie von hinten am arm und zog saru nach hinten"was machst du da schon wieder!?" fragte fen und saruko riss sich loß"wollte mir nur mal deine neue eroberung anschauen!..eine...von vielen.." in dem moment knallte es. Fen klatschte saru eine und die klasse verstummte und schaute geschockt"red nicht so mit mir...wenn du keine ahnung hast wie ich wirklich ticke oder wieso ich gewisse dinge mache..." die beiden schienen hana neben ihnen total vergessne zu haben. Saruko hielt sich an die wange und schaute eingeschnappt weg"Das musste jtz sein?...was kann ich dafür das du hier machst was du willst..." sie riss sich von fenja loß und ging aus dem raum. Fen schaute ihr nach und ballte die hand zur faust"...sie nervt...mich manchmal echt!" nach ein paar sekunden linste sie zu kohana"was hat...meine schwester dich gefragt?"

Kohana Spitze die Ohren als es an der Tür klopfte. Als sie Fenja sah wurden ihre Wangen Etwas rötlich. Recht Neugierig schaute sie auf die Zettel (Aha..Das sind doch diese Aufnahmezettel?) Als Fenja Saruko am Arm packte und nach Hinten zog schaute die die Beiden verwirrt an stimmte was zwischen den beiden nicht? "Huh?" (Die beiden scheinen ja nicht gut miteinander zu können...) "E-..e-eroberung?!" (M-moment! Was soll das h-hier alles?) Kohanas Wangen waren Knallrot sie schaute weg als sie plötztlich das klatschen vernahm und schnell zu dem beiden schaute. Sichtlich erschocken und schockiert schaute die Fenja an (W-Waas zum. ..?!) Kohana schaute zwischen den beiden hin und her nicht wirklich wissend was sie tun sollte. Bis Saruko raus rannte. Dort schaute sie Fenja etwas Vorwurfs voll an "..." Als der Blick von Fenja auf Kohana landete wurde sie wieder etwas verlegen und schaute weg (Warum macht sie mich bitte so nervös! Nur wegen sowas...) "...Solltest du nicht ihr besser nach und schauen ob es ihr gut geht?" Kohana klang frech auch wenn sie etwas verlegen war "Sie wollte w-wissen ob da mehr war..." Flüssterte Kohana dann

fen bemerkte hanas rote wangen und begann zu kichern"sag bloß der kuss steht dir bis jtz nach?" sie strich sich eine strähne aus dem gesicht und seufzte"nein..ich renne ihr sicher nicht nach...nicht schon wieder...sie mischt sich in zu viele Dinge ein die sie nichts angehen.." sie legte hana einen zettel mit ihren vitalzeichen vor sich"deine werte sind optimal und du brauchst keine nachuntersuchunhen. Aber falls irgendwas ist ich bin im schwesternzimmer!" sie lächelte sanft"und wegen dem kuss...keine ahnung was in mich geraten war denk...dir einfach nichts dabei hehe"

"W-was? Wa-warum sollte das? B-bild dir nix ein" Kohanas Wangen sagten aber das Gegenteil peinlich wie ihr das war schaute sie weg um ihre Verlegenheit zu verstecken "Wenn sie ihr nicht nach laufen dann mach ich es! Sie können der Lehrerin ja sagen das ich eben wen wieder zurück hole" Kohana schaute sie frech an, dann schaute sie kurz auf den Zettel und stellte die Ohren nach hinten. Etwas schmollend folgte "Sag. Ich. Doch." Kohana schaute sie skeptisch an "Ihr seid eine seltsame Schul krankenschwester" Jetzt war ihr blick etwas angenervt "Aha... also soll ich das jetzt einfach vergessen? Wenn sie so weiter machen geh ich echt zum direktor. Naja ich geh jetzt!" Mit den worten sprang sie auf und rannte aus dem Raum. Ihr war egal was Fenja denkt und erst recht was die Klasse jetzt dachte

Fenja schaute ihr nach"Misch dich nicht in alles ein!" sie rannte ihr nach und bekam sie noch grade so am arm zu fassen"es wäre gut wenn du mir erstmal zuhören würdest und der direktor kennt mich sehr wohl gut genug!" ihr griff lockerte sich"was heisst vergessen...ich weiß doch selber nicht was in mich gefallen ist!" sie seufzte kurz"du kennst meine schwester nicht...und meine vergangenheit auch nicht"

Kohana drehte sich um streckte ihr frech die zunge aus und rannte weiter "Tu ich jetzt aber! Zumindest zum Unterricht werde ich sie bringen." Kohana versuchte sich loszureissem und schaute sturr in Fenjas Augen "Aha also weiss er was du alles mit den Schülern machst?" Kam es recht scharf von ihr. Sie hielt dann kurz inne und seufzte "... Moment du hast das gemacht und weisst nicht mal wie so?" Kohana schaute sie skeptisch und trozdem mit ein bisschen verlegenheit an (Maaan warum bin ich so nervös?! Ist ja nit normal. ..) "Ich will auch keine Lebensgeschichte von euch wissen nur sie zu Schlagen vor allen ist mies. Ihr kennt mich auch nicht. ABER ihr habt mich geküsst." Bei dem wort "geküsst" wurde kohana ganz leise es war ihr einfach total peinlich.

fen schaute hana still an"...der kuss war unüberlegt...kannst und wirst du nicht verstehen!..was meine schwester angeht...sie mischt sich nur ein weil sie selbst kein stück besser ist als ich. Neid spricht aus ihr..." sie schaute etwas traurig zu boden"zudem unterschätzt du sie...sie vor allen zu schlagen? Oh glaub mir sie hat schon weitaus schlimmeres getan!" sie atmete tief ein und kam ihr näher"..hm...der kuss scheint dich ja ziemlich mitgenommen zu haben haha"

Kohana hebt den blick, die Ohren sturr nach hinten gestellt "Also hatte ich recht... um ehrlich zu sein nein ich kann dich nicht verstehen. Aber es ist deine sache." Kohana schaut sie mit skepsis an "Neid? Well ihr seid beide seltsam..." Kohana bemerkte dies und schaute fragend jedoch nicht wissend ob es gut sei dort nachzuhaken "Das kann gut sein. Ich kenne euch beide nicht. Für mich bist DU die Krankenschwester die ihren Job auf's spiel setzt und deine schwester ist schizophren" Kohana spannte sich sofort an und versuchte von ihr wegzugehen ihre Wangen waren sofort wieder rot "Hö-Hör jetzt auf mit solchen spielchen" Sie wollte bedrohlich klingen was aber ziemlich scheiterte

fen begann zu lachen und kam ihren lippen erneut immer näher. Kurz bevor sich ihre lippen berührten stoppte sie"wenn es dich so sehr stört sag es und ich werde dir komplett aus dem weg gehen..." sie lächelte und klopfte ihr sanft auf den kopf"vielleicht...redet saruko ja mit dir mal über alles...zudem fühle ich mich nicht so gut..." fen schien etwas überarbeitet und wackelig doch noch hielt sie sich oben

Kohana schien wie festgewachsen sie bewegte sich kein stück. Nur ihre Wangen bekamen mehr farbe und ihre augen kniff sie etwas "verängstigt" zu (W-waas? Nicht schon wieder) "H-huh? " Kohana blinzelte ein paar mal und schaute dann fenja an "A-also..."( Na los sag schon das es dich stört) Sie schien irgendwie unschlüssig, sie wurde aber wieder wach als Fenja ihr auf den Kopf klopfte "Ich denke ... egal. Geht es dir nicht gut?" Kohana lief zu ihr und als sie etwas wackelte stützte sie sie und schaute sie fragend an "Also... ihr untersucht mich ob ich fit bin. Seid aber selbst total fertig. Vllt sollten sie sich ausruhen?" Kohana schaute sich um (Naja die stunde hat eh schon angefangen, vllt sollte ich Die schul Krankenschwester in ihr büro bringen und dann meine Mitschülerin suchen. Ja das ist denke nicht so schlecht) Mit dem Gedanken tappste sie langsam los und lief in richtung Krankenzimmer

fen konnte sich gerade so oben halten das es bis ins schwesternzimmer richte. Auf der liege verlohr sie ihr bewusstsein. Die einzisgte die mehr wusste was mit ihr war war saruko. Fens atmung war recht schnell und sie glühte regelrecht. Saruko trug gerade ein paar neue bücher durch den gang und hatte von dem vorfall noch garnichts mitbekommen"man...die backfeife tat echt weh!" murmelte sie umher

Kohana hatte sie auf die liege gelegt und schien sichtlich besorgt (Ich muss Saruko finden) Sie legte Fenja noch kurz einen feuchten lappen auf die stirn und dann flitzte sie los, ihr war egal ob rennen auf den fluren verboten war sie musste Saruko finden. Denn irgendetwas stimmt mit Fenja nicht. Nach kurzer zeit flitze Kohana um eine ecke und rannte Saruko fast über einen Haufen. "Saruko! Ich hab dich gesucht." Kam es etwas ausser atem. Sie erklärte ihr dann was passiert war und wartete auf eine Erklärung. Immer noch Sichtlich besorgt (Wenn die mir da jetzt verrekt bin ich nachher schuld. ..)

Saruko vernahm schon von weitem hanas stimme und drehte sich um"he was?"(wie bitte!?) sie dachte erst sie hätte sich verhört doch schnell verstand sie kohana meinte es ernst. Sie eilte an ihr vorbei und stürmte ins zimmer"FEN!" saru kramte in den schubladen"wo sind ihre medikamente!? Du warst doch die ganze zeit in ihrer nähe hat sie nichts genommen!?" fen regte sich nicht.. saru hob ihren kopf an welche locker auf ihren arm gelegt war"fen verdammt!(nicht schon wieder...) saruko suchte wie verrückt nach ihren medikamenten

Kohana schaute sie an und rannte hinterher, da Saruko selbst total beunruhigt war hatte Kohana das gefühl das es sehr ernst sein musste (Was hätte sie bitte gemacht wäre ich ihr nicht gefolgt?! Die kann sich was anhören wenn sie das übersteht!) "Sie muss Medikamente nehmen? Nein sie hat nichts genommen..." Kohana überlegte (Nein sie hat wirklich nix genommen... wo könnten die Medikamente sein? Wo war sie heute bei, welche Schubladen?) Kohana beobachtete das verhalten von Saruko und liess ihrne Blick schweifen. Bis sie plötztlich an eine Schublade unter den Medizin schränken ging (Hier war sie bei... hm?) "Da liegt was, vllt ist es das?" Kohana hebte eine kleine dose aus der Schublade und brachte sie zu Saruko, etwas nervös und hoffend das es das Medikament sei (Von wegen ihr ist Fenja egal. Sie macht sich totale sorgen. Ich hoffe nur das es das Medikament ist... sie war an keiner anderen lade)

Saru nahm das Döschen"Das sieht ihr garnicht ähnlich so unvorsichtig zu sein..." Saruko öffnete das döschen. In dem döschen befanden sich kleine pillen und sie schob diese in fens mund. Etwas wasser schüttete sie zum schlucken nach"ngh..." fen wurde etwas unruhig"sie hat einen fluch auf sich liegen...wegen...mir...die pillen sind...eigentlich illegal...nur...es sind die einzigen die ihr helfen...und den fluch eindämmen..." sie hob fens kopf an ihre wangen waren knallrot

Kohana betrachtete das Döschen und schaute dann zu Saruko "Hmm wirklich vorsichtig kam sie für mich nicht rüber, aber du kennst sie besser" Kohana schaute etwas besorgt zu den beiden (Ich bezweifel irgendwie das sie die in ihrem zustand negmen kann...Die arme) Kohana horchte auf "Einen fluch? Hmm also das meinte sie..Naja Hauptsache sie helfen ihr. Ich sag das garantiert keinem, versprochen" Kohana schaute sie an und lächelte. Dann wurde sie etwas skeptisch

nachdem saru fen die tablette gab öffnete fen ihre augen langsam und drehte den kopf in richtung der zwei. Sie sah ziemlich geschafft aus doch irgendwie schien sie verändert"Wer...bist du?" sagte sie knapp und klar zu saruko. Saru wirkte wie erstarrt"das sind aber nicht...die folgen weil sie ihre medikamente nicht rechzeitig nahm!?" sie packte sie an den schultern"Fen! Ich bins saruko! Deine schwester!" Fen wirkte etwas perplex als sie kohana bemerkte"oh...eine freundin von dir?"(oh gott bitte sag mir dass das nur vorrübergehend ist...)

Kohanas Ohren zuckten leicht als sie Fenja bewegen hörte sie lief zu ihr und Saruko (Sie sieht echt müde aus. Aber kein wunder...) "M-moment was?" Kohana schaute zu Fenja und dann zu Saruko fragend "Das ist nicht normal oder?!" Kohana hielt Saruko etwas zurück. Auch Kohana war sichtlich verwirrt "Fenja das ist deine Schwester! Saruko" (Was zum... das ist doch nicht normal?! Was ist wenn sie so bleibt!) Kohana schaute Fenja an und wurde wieder verlegen. (Verdammt, das ist jetzt nit der zeitpunkt um mich zu schämen) Kohana schüttelte den Kopf "N- nein ich bin nur eine Mittschülerin. Ich bin hier heute angefangen und ihr habt mich heute morgen untersucht." Den rest liess sie mal weg was da passiert war "Ihr könnt euch nicht mehr erinnern? Das ihr eine Krankenschwester hier seid?"

Fen schaute hana an. Es schien als würde ihr langzeitgedechniss fehlen und nur das was vor kurzem war wäre hengengeblieben. Sanft strich sie sich über die lippen"oh...mein krankenzimmer...und du dich hatte ich doch geküs-...mh!?" saruko hielt ihr den mund zu"an sie erinnerst du dich und was ist mit mir!?" saruko sah sichtlich verzweifelt aus und schaute auf das medikament. Fen setzte sich an den rand der liege

Sie merkte den Blick von Fenja und stellte die Ohren nach hinten ihre wangen waren leicht gerötet, als Fen sich über die lippen Strich wurde Kohana etwas mehr verlegen und schaute weg (Maaaaaannn was ist denn los?! Mich hat doch sonst nix so aus der ruhe gebracht) Kohana horchte auf als Fenja was sagte "B-..B-bitte?!" Kohanas Wangen wurden richtig schön rot und sie schaute verlegen zu Boden "..." Als sie dann Saruko bemerkte hielt sie sie sie erneut zurück "Sei froh das sie sich an irgendetwas erinnert... " (Aber warum gerade das?!) Kohana lies Saruko los, diese schien auch sehr mitgenommen, dann beobachte sie Fenja und lehnte sich etwas zu ihr auf das Bett, um ihr an die Stirn fassen zu können. Sie war jetzt mit einem Knie auf das Bett gelehnt und mit dem anderen Bein stürzte sie sich (Vllt sind das Nachwirkungen? Obwohl eigentlich kann das nicht...?) auch sie war besorgt und das sah man auch. Auch wenn sie nicht wollte das man es sieht

Fen riss sich von saru loß und starrte sie genervt an"Wer bist du eigentlich das du...dir sowas erlaubst?...mich hier festzuhalten!?" fen klang total ernst und saru wirkte wie gelähmt"fen...ich bins?" saru schaute hilfesuchend zu hana"was hat sie denn! Kannst du nichts machen!? Seit dem kuss mit dir is das passiert! Vll hilft ihr auch ein kuss wieder!?" saru versuchte alles mogliche an optionen und hippelte herrum fen schaute sie nur genervt an"r...raus aus meinem zimmer jtz...und warte mal...WO bin ich hier!?" sie schaute sich um und seufzte

Kohana hob die arme beschwichtigend und versuchte Fenja zu beruhigen "Fenja, hör mir bitte zu. Glaub mir das da ist deine Schwester! An mich kannst Du dich doch erinnern. Glaub mir bitte" Kohana schaute besorgt zu ihr sie sass neben ihr mittlerweile (Wow jetzt bitte ich auch schon leute...) Kohana schüttelte den Kopf "Ich hab keine Ahnung was los ist... sie scheint alles vergessen zu haben. Bzw alles was nicht heute passiert ist." Als Saruko den Kuss wieder als thema zurück holte wurde Kohana knallrot, sie schaute verlegen zur seite "B-...b...bbitte? D-du verlangst... j...jetzt nicht das ich sie...?" Kohana schaute zu Fenja "Du bist in dem krankenzimmer, weil du fast auf dem Flur umgekippt bist" sie versuchte das ruhig zu erklären um sie nicht noch mehr zu berwirren (Hat Saruko vllt recht? ...N-nein das kann nicht)

Saru schüttelte den kopf um zu sich zu kommen als fen sie anstarrte"Du sollst meine schwester sein?...irgendwie...glaube ich da ja garnicht so dran!" saru zuckte kurz zusammen und packte sie am arm. Sie band ihr mit den bandagen fens hende zusammen und kenbelte sie an einen stuhl"DU!...bleibst HIER! Bis wir eine lösung gefunden haben..." fen war ziemlich überfordert und da sie sowieso neben sich stand war es eine leichtigkeit sie zu fesseln. Saru klebte ihr noch klebeband auf den mund"MHH!?..." fen schaute sie wütend an als saru in ihren unterlagen die auf dem tisch lagen bletterte"ok ok ok ruhig bleiben!..wenigstens bleibt sie so still!" sie schloss die tür hinter hana zu

Kohana seufze "Glaub mir sie ist deine Schwester." Bevor Kohana irgendwas machen konnte hatte Saru fenja schon am arm gepackt und sie festgebunden "Bist du bekloppt?! Was machst du da. Du kannst sie nicht einfach hier festhalten, selbst wenn sie sich atm seltsam verhält!" Kohana stand dort etwas überfordert mit dem ganzen was da passierte. (Ja eine Lösung muss her nur bitte was?) Kohana schaute Saru an nach dem motto 'Musste das sein?' "War das echt nötig? Saruko... du musst die nicht wie eine gefangene behandeln, sie ist immer hin deine Schwester" Kohana schaute Saru an "Und nun? Alles durch suchen in der Hoffnung das wir was finden?" (SIE HAT UNS EINGESCHLOSSEN!) Sichtlich nervös schaute sie sich um

saru ignorierte hanas aussagen völlig und wühlte zwischen fens tränken umher"sie muss doch was hilfreiches da haben!" fen zappelte herrum und wehrte sich wehement gegen die fesseln"MHH!...MGH-...mh.." fens blick ging zu hana so nach dem motto "bind mich los". Saruko nahm dann ein fläschen und öffnete es"geben...wir ihr einfach...das..." fen zappelte herrum und saru nahm ihr den klebstreifen vom mund"was ist fen?" fragte saru und fen lechelte"ich erinnere mich wieder!..du...du bist!...DAS SCHLIMMSTE WAS MIR BISHER UNTERGEKOMMEN IST BIND MICH LOS FFS!" saru schaute ihr in die augen und klebte ihr prombt den streifen wieder auf den mund"ok...alles klar sie is immernoch so drauf.."

"..." Kohana blieb neben Fenja stehen und beobachtet das verhalten von Saruko.(Will sie ihr einfach iwas davon geben?) "Bestimmt idtw hier irgendwas, jedoch denke ich nicht das du oder ich uns mit medizin auskennen..." Sie schaute zu Fenja etwas entschuldigend "Willst du nicht versuchen mit ihr vernünftig zu reden? Das bringt so nix..." Kohana legte kurz die Ohren an, als Saruko ein Fläschchen nahm stellte sie sich vor Fen "Weist DU was DU ihr da geben willst?" Kohana klang nun streng "Sie wird..." Kohana wurde von Fenjas gebrüll unterbochen und als Saruko ihr dann wieder den Mund uu klebte seufzte sie "Saruko! Im ernst, was willst DU bitte machen?! Hör auf ihr den Mund zuzukleben und sie festzuhalten. Im ernst... wir sollten besser wen um hilfe bitten. Oder fällt dir was besseres ein? Ausser sie zu vergiften!"

saruko stoppte prombt"klar fällt mir was besseres ein...aber ich bezweifle das du es freiwillig machst!...sie ist doch erst seit dem kuss so komisch! Vielleicht hat es irgendwas mit dir zu tun..." fen wurde ziemlich still und schaute zu saru hoch(will sie mich verauschen!?) saruko schienen die tränen in den augen zu stehen da sie einfach nur hilflos war. Was konnte sie schon tun sie wusste ja nicht mal was mit ihrer schwester passiert war"...ich weiß...nicht weiter..." fenja schaute sie ruhig an und auch ihr gezappel hatte aufgehört(was redet das mädchen da...wieso bin ich ihr so wichtig...)

Kohana wurde verlegen und verstummte kurz. Ihr Blick war zu Fenja gerichtet. Total unsicher schaute sie zu ihr "Ich k-kann Doch n-nit einfach..." Kohana stammelte etwas verlegen (W-...wenn es das wäre ...w-würde ich ... ihr versuchen zu helfen ... iwie. I-ich will nit das sie so bleibt...) "Mit mir? Was meinst du bitte?" Kohana schaute sie an und ging auf sie zu. Sanft strich sie ihr über den Kopf "D-das wird schon alles wieder." Nach langem schweigen fügte sie hinzu "Denkst du wirklich das es das war?" Kohanas wangen waren rot "Fenja du bist ihre Schwester deswegen macht sie sich so sorgen. Man passt immer auf seine Geschwister auf"

Fen schaute still zu Boden und saruko ging langsam auf fen zu und nahm ihr das tape vom mund weg"Sorry schwesterchen..." Fen schüttelte den kopf und schaute zu ihr hoch"Ich versteh euch zwei nicht...ich kenne euch kaum und jtz sowas...mein kopf tut weh..." saru überlegte etwas"aber hana...sie sagt sie erinnert sich nur an den kuss? Wieso das dann? Wenn es nichts mit dem kuss zu tun hat wieso kann sie sich dann nur daran erinnern?" fens wangen wurden ebenfalls rot"w...woher soll i-...ich denn wissen...was...war.." ihre blicke schweiften durch den raum und saru kniete sich vor sie"schließ einfach die augen und bring es hinter dich kohana! Es kann nur damit zusammen hägen...ICH kann es ja nicht tun!" fen schaute sie blinzelnd an"du willst das sie mich?..."

Kohana seufzte erleichtert (Endlich gehen sie aufeinander zu) "Well ich verstehe euch beiden auch nicht, aber egal" (Vllt hilft den beiden das ja um endlich besser miteinander klar zu kommen?) "Kein wunder das dein kopf weh tut." Als Kohana ihren Namen hörte horchte sie auf "Ja?" Fragte sie unwissend "D-da fragst du die falsche, ich... hab keine Ahnung was das soll..." Kohanas wangen waren wieder rot, und da Fenja anfing zu stammeln wurde sie noch etwas verlegener (Warum ist sie plötztlich verlegen!? Sie hat mich doch geküsst nit anders rum!) "Du... du willst was?! D-d-da...das ich sie... k-küsse?!" (Sie hat ja schon iwie recht. .. seit dem war es ja.. aber ich kann doch nicht einfach?) Kohanas wangen waren nun knall rot sie schaute kurz zu Fenja und dann schnell verlegen auf den boden "...i- ich weis... wenn du es könntest würdest du..." Sie schaute fenja fragend an sichtlich unsicher und total verlegen. Ihr Blick war wie eine unausgesprochene frage 'ist das okay... wenn ich?' Kohana konnte es nicht aussprechen sie hoffte das fenja sie so verstand. Fenja nickte, ihre wangen waren auch rot "... ich mach das nur um dir zu helfen. Okay?" Kohana flüsterte leise und man konnte hören das sie sich gerade am liebsten in luft auflösem würde. Sie stand nun vor ihr "Renn nicht weg okay? Ich...ich bind dich nur los" Kohana band sie los und stand immer noch vor ihr. Sie drehte sich zu Saruko und schaute sie warnend an 'schau ja weg!' Dann beugte sie sich etwas zu fenja runter kurz abwartend ob sie anstalten machte Kohana wegzuschubsen, dem war allerdings nicht der fall. Kohanas wangen wurden nochmals rötlicher und sie murmelte ein leises "Sorry" und beugte sich weiter runter, sie schloss die Augen und küsste fenja sanft und sehr vorsichtig (Omg... was mach ich hier?! ... Sie ist ne frau!)

Fen schaute hana an als sei es ein witz doch als ihre lippen sich berührten war es klar das das kein schlechter witz war. Ihre Augen gingen pro vergangener sekunde immer weiter auf und sie zappelte kurz etwas als sie sich jedoch beruhigte und ihre wangen immer roter wurden"Mhh!?-..." wirklich zu wehren schien sie sich nicht(was macht sie denn!..das sie das echt ma-...) in dem moment durchfuhr sie ein stich durch die brust der bis in den kopf zog nur langsam kamen die erinnerungen wieder und überforderten ihren körper so sehr das sie einfach wieder kurz das bewusstein verlor und ihr kopf nach hinten fiehl. Saruko schaute dem ganzen nur zu"Ob es...funktioniert!?...HAH!?..fen?" sie stüzte fens kopf etwas und schaute zu hana"also auf jeden fall ist was passiert aber wie kann das sein das sie durch einen kuss ihr gedächniss verloren hat!"

Kohana löste sich von Fenja, ihre Wangen waren Knallrot und sie wusste nicht wo sie hin schauen sollte, am liebsten würde sie sich jetzt in luft auflösen, jedoch schien irgendwas passiert zu sein mit Fenja, Kohana schaute zu ihr, besorgt und sichtlich verlegen (Omg Sorry Fenja, omg ich hab das wirklich gemacht...) Nervös schaute sie zu Saruko "W-was n-nun? D-denkst du sie... kann.. sich wieder erinnern... w-wenn sie aufwacht?" Kohana stammelte etwas und sie sprach recht leise "Woher soll ich das wissen?" Sie schaute zu Fenja und seufzte (Wenigstens scheint was passiert zu sein, hoffe sie ist wieder "Normal" und kann sich NICHT an das erinnern was ich gemacht hab... ) "Ich hoffe sie wacht bald auf.. und dann bitte Ohne solche probleme..." Kohana setzte sich auf das bett abwartend was jetzt passieren würde, ihre wangen waren immer noch rot

es dauerte etwas bis fenja wieder zu bewusstein kam. Sie blinzelte kurz und schaute an die decke. Langsam hob sie ihren kopf an und schaute hana und saruko an"Was ist denn mit euch zwei ihr schaut total entgeistert...saruko solltest du nicht in den unterricht?" fragte sie und versuchte ihre arme zu befreien"was-...WIESO BIN ICH GEFESSELT!?" sie zappelte etwas und seufzte"was ist denn los!?" saruko nahm sie ohne worte in die arme"gott sei dank!...gott sei dank es geht dir gut!" fen verstand nicht und schaute zu hana "für...was war denn der..kuss?" ihre wangen waren knallrot

Kohanas Ohren zuckten kurz als sie die Stimme von Fenja hörte, sie seufzte kurz erleichtert "Frag besser nicht, oder eher das soll dir mal deine Schwester erklären" Kohana schmunzelte und hob die Arme beschwichtigend, das einzigste was sie danach machte war in richtung Saruko zu zeigen und zu sagen "Frag sie" (Ich halt mich da jetzt raus das ist was was die beiden klären sollten und wenn ich mich zu doll einmisch fragt sie bestimmt nur...) Kohanas wangen wurden bei dem gedanken etwas rot "Ah- ahaha... Uhm... N-nix?" Kohanas wangen wurden knallrot und sie schaute sich etwas um, anscheinend hatte sie vor zu flüchten "I-ich denke ... ich sollte in den Unterricht"

Saruko löste sich von ihr und lächelte"Du...bist ungekippt und..hast alles vergessen..inklusive mich.." fen schaute sie entgeistert an"dich vergessen?" sie konnte es fast nicht glauben und schaute zu hana"bleib da!..wir müssen..reden!" saruko schaute zu hana"warte mal imemrhin hast du sie zuruck geholt!" fen zuckte kurz zusammen"mich zurück geholt?..durch den..." saru kicherte"den kuss...genauso wie du dein bewusstsein verloren hast" fen schaute beschämt weg"aber..w...wie kann das sein!...ein kuss...ich meine..."

Kohana stand an der Tür sie hatte die Türklinke schon in der Hand, ein Ohr nach hinten gestellt und lauschte den beiden, ihre wangen waren immer noch knall rot. Sie drehte sich nicht um merkte aber den Blick von Fenja "S- sie hat recht" Als Fenja sagte das sie reden müssten drehte sie sich um und hob die arme etwas and die hände vor sich haltend "W-...wodrüber denn?" Kohana schaute verlegen auf den Boden (Was will sie denn jetzt reden? Das ist doch schon alles seltsam genug!) "I-ich muss aber in den Unterricht" folgte eine sehr schwache ausrede und dann schaute sie verlegen weg "W-woher soll ich das wissen..."

saruko band fen los und diese rieb sich ihr handgelenk wegen den fesseln"autsch...also nochmal zum mitschreiben..ein kuss hat mich ko gehauen...meine erinnerungen gelöscht...und das ganze hat ein kuss auch wieder behoben!?" sie starrte hana regelrecht an und saru nickte. Sie musterte hana und seufzte laut"oh man...ich lass euch zwei mal kurz alleine...und sorge dafür das du keinen ärger bekommst hana.." saru verschwand ziemlich schnell aus dem raum. Doch ziemlich erleichtert. Fen stand auf und streckte sich. Neugierig beugte sie sich zu hana"ist das alles wirklich wahr?..hat sie...dich dazu gezwungen?..saruko meine ich..."

Kohana stand dort wie angewurzelt und liess de beiden reden, sie würde gerade am liebsten flüchten, raus aus dieser peinlichen situartion "W-wo willst-" Kohanas frage war beantwortet, sie sorgte also dafür das sie nicht direkt ärger bekam, sie seufzte und lies die Türklinke los, war allerdings noch direkt neben der Tür am stehen "Überanstreng dich nicht" Sagte kohana leicht besorgt, jedoch als Fenja sich zu ihr beugte wurde sie wieder rot im gesicht ihre Ohren stellte sie seitlich leicht hängend "J-ja es ist wahr... du solltest deiner schwester etwas mehr vertrauen" Kohanas augen weiteten sich "Hat sie nicht" Sagte sie leise "Ich habs vom mir aus gemacht um dir zu helfen." Sie schaute gen boden

fen lächelte und nahm sie in den Arm"ganz schön mutig von dir sowas zu tun haha...dabei war ich es...die dich so überrumpelt hat..danke...das du mir geholfen hast~" sie ließ sie loß und schaute sie an"ja ich...sollte ihr mehr vertrauen..doch ich muss rausfinden wieso ein kuss...sowas bewirkte bei mir!"

Kohana lächelte kurz und fiepte dann erschrocken als Fenja sie im Arm nahm, erst strampelte sie etwas beruhigte sich dann aber, ihre Wangen waren rot und sie vergrub etwas ihr gesicht in Fenja, das sie bloss nit sah wie rot sie war "Iwer musste dir ja .. helfen. I-ist schon okay..." Nuschelte sie, sie hob denk Kopf in richtung Fenja als diese sie los liess "Ja solltest du." Kohana schaute in ihre Augen und schaute dann recht schnell wieder weg (Was ist denn los?! Warum bin ich so nervös...) "Hmm ~ Hattest du das sonst nie?" (Vllt liegt es echt an mir?) Kohana überlegte etwas

fen schaute hana an und wurde recht still"naja...damals...hatte ich so einen vorfall schonmal...aber nicht nach einem kuss sondern...reinem Kontakt..als man mich angefasst hat ..nur ich weiß nicht was es ist ich forsche schon lange danach nur ich vergesse es immer wieder...wenn ich umfalle.." sie setze sich auf einen stuhl und beschwörte ein buch welches sie in der luft durch ihre handbewegung weiter blätterte"ein kuss...das ist doch wahnsinn!"

Kohana schaute sie an fragend "Also ist dir das schon öfter passiert.. Kannes mit dem fluch zusammen hängen?" Kohana fragte einfach direkt nach, ihre verlegenheit war gerade vollkommen verschwunden, Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und beobachtete sie (Was passiert denn wenn jemand sie nochmal küssen würde? Würde das wieder passieren?) Kohana schien regelrecht abwesend

"Saruko...hat dir von meinem fluch erzält?" fen schien ziemlich traurig und schaute zu Boden. Ihre hände zitterten etwas"...sie war so unvorsichtig...normal sollte sie den fluch haben ..ich hab ihn lediglich aus ihr raus genommen..mit dem Riskio...das es mich innerlich zerfrisst..." sie laß einen spruch aus dem buch ab und ein fläschen erschien"meine medizin konntet ihr nicht finden...man muss sie beschwören" sie nahm eine pille aus dem döschen und schaute hana an"baka...saru..."

Kohana nickte "Ja sie hat mir gesagt das du einen fluch wegen ihr hast und sie schien sich dafür die schuld zu geben." Kohana schaute sie besorgt an "Fall mir nicht schon wieder um" (Ich frage mich wi sie dann hier anfangen durfte, es wird hier ja so streng kontrolliert...) "Hmm ~ Das konnten wir nicht wissen, aber jetzt weiss ich es fall du nochmal umfällst" Kohana zwinkerte ihr zu "Sie hat alles versucht um dir zu helfen... ich auch" sagte sie ganz leise und schaute verlegen weg (Was sag ich da?!)

"Hm...ich würde ja zu gerne..."(ich würde ja gerne testen ob es nur der kuss von ihr war...oder es allg mit körperkontakt zu tun hat) sie schüttelte den kopf und noch hatte sie die pille nicht geschluckt"besser ich rede mal mit ihr...aber...die pillen werden mich nicht ewig retten hana. Wenn sie vergehen...sterbe ich wohl..." fen lächelte dennoch und stand auf. Sie wollte gerade auf auf sie zu gehen als sie noch einmal stehen blieb"mach dir...keine sorgen um andere ok?"

"Du würdest was gerne...?" Kohana schaute sie verwirrt an, dann seufzte sie genervt und stand auf "Nimm endlich deine Medizin, sonst kippst du gleich wieder um" Kohana holte ein glass wasser und reichte es ihr etwas nach dem motto "Nimm dein medikament endlich" "Jeder wird irgendwann mal sterben und vllt ist dein fluch heilbar, ich wette Saruko sucht nach einer lösung für dich, sie war auf jeden fall total durch den wind dich so zu sehen" Kohana schaute sie ernst an, es war ein leicht warnender blick "Ich mach mir sorgen um wen ich will, da lass ich mir nix von dir sagen"

Fen schüttelte den kopf und seufzte"Ist egal Hana...es ging um...den kuss und ich würde wirklich gerne wissen ob es an dem KUSS lag oder wirklich nur der kontakt.." sie öffnete ihr Fläschchen"vielleicht hana...vielleicht tut sir dass aber sie weiß nicht was der fluch in sich hat..immerhin habe ich ihn ja auf mich genommen..." sie nahm die pille in den mund. Etwas zögerlich schluckte sie diese und reichte ein paar hana"wenn nur ich sie habe..kann mir keiner helfen...ich denke du solltest auch welche bei dir haben?"

Kohana seufzte und dann Spitze sie die Ohren bei dem was Fenja sagte "Egal gibts nicht" Meckerte sie kurz bis sie dann hörte was Fen sagte "... A-also... heisst das du willst. ... es testen...?" Kohana fragte ganz leise, sie selbst hatte sich ja das gleiche gefragt "Ich denke das sie das macht glaub mir, dann sag ihr was es ist nur du kannst es wissen. Ihr müsst schon mitteinander reden" Sie schmunzelte und passte auf das Fen auch die medizin nahm "Ist gut ich werd welche bei mir haben falls was passieren sollte" Kohana nahm die Pillen entgegen und packte sie in ihre Tasche

Fen schaute sie mit einem lächeln an als sie plötzlich hanas wangen packte und sie irgendwie knautschte"lach mal...du siehst so ernst aus...baka..." sie ließ sie noch nicht loß sondern zog sie zu sich auf den schoß"Das ich..sowas mache verwirrt dich sicher...und ich denke du kannst dir auch..denken...das männer nicht so...egal...wieso sag ich dir das überhaupt uff...glaube die pillen wirken und verwirren mich hahaha" sie schaute sie an und wartete auf ihre reaktion

Kohana lächelte kurz, erschrack dann aber kurz als Fenja ihre Wangen packte und knautschte "H-hey? Was ...? Ich bin... nicht ernst, ... ich mach mir nur etwas sorgen." Kohana schaute auf den Boden, den blickkontackt mit Fenja meidend. "Uwah!?... W...was? Machst du denn?!" Kohana schaute Sie verwirrt an ihre augen waren etwas geweitet "Uhm.. ja du verwirrst mich..." Kohana schien Fenja nicht ganz folgen zu können, was sollte das alles? Sie hatte ein Ohr in Richtung Fenja gestellt und das andere Nach Hinten gestellt etwas fragend schaute sie Fenja an, ihre Wangen waren stark gerötet

Fen nahm sie sanft an der hand und zog sie auf die liege"Dir hab ich also mein gedächniss zu verdanken...hah... wie süß..." sie beugte sich über hana und legte ihren kopf auf ihre brust. Sie nahm etwas ihren geruch wahr und beide lagen auf der liege. Fens knie war zwischen hanas bein gestellt um sich besser festzuhalten (sie riecht so gut...) fen schien nicht ganz sie selbst doch dennoch sehr sanft. Sie schaute ihr in die augen und hielt ihre hände fest"Der Kuss...fandest du ihn wirklich schlimm?" sie schaute sie fragend an. Fens haare kitzelten hana am hals

Kohana strampelte Kurz, halbherzig sich wehrend, sie liess dann aber recht schnell nach, verlegen schaute sie Fenja an (O-oh gott w-was passiert hier) "D-Denke mal..." Kam es etwas Schüchtern von ihr, als Fenja sich über sie beugte schaute sie verlegen weg, ihr war das sehr peinlich und ihr herz raste leicht zuckte sie zusammen da fen ihr bein zwischen ihre stellte "..." Kohana schwieg kurz bis sie dann ganz leicht den kopf schüttelte. Anscheinend konnte sie es nicht sagen, aber den kopf schütteln schien als antwort zu gehen (Omg. ... w-was mach ich hier...?)

Fen kicherte kurz wegen ihrer süßen reaktion und sanft zog sie ihr kinn näher und küsste sie. Sie löste sich kurz von ihren lippen und küsste sie frech den hals herrunter. Zwischendrinn musste sie einfach kichern es ging nicht anders"tut mir leid aber...aufhören fällt mir etwas schwer.." sie strich hanas haare aus dem gesicht und erneut berührte sie hanas lippen. Doch diesmal schien es keineswegs ein normaler kuss. Er war deutlich intensiver als die vorherigen und auch fens wangen waren rot vor etwas scharm. Vorsichtig ließ sie ihre zunge in ihren mund um sie nicht direkt zu überrennen

Kohana wollte Fen anmeckern weil sie Kicherte, wurde allerdings unterbrochen bevor sie wirklich was sagen konnte "Ni-" Kohana erschrack kurz doch fing sich jedoch recht schnell, etwas überfordert mit der Situation war sie jedoch schon "Ngh.." Sie fiepte kurz etwas erschrocken als Fen ihren Hals entlang küsste, wieder zuckten ihre Ohren als sie Fen ihr kichern hörte (W-warum kichert sie... die ganze zeit) "W-war... mir iwie ... " Kohana sprach sehr leise aus scharm,"Mh?!" Kohanas blick weitete sich erst, doch schloss sie dann sanft die Augen, erst erwiderte sie nicht, doch dann versuchte sie es ganz vorsichtig, ihre Wangen Glühten aus scharm und man merkte ihr ihre Nervosität an (Meine Güte was mach ich hier?! Und warum gefällt mir das auch noch?!)

Fen schien etwas überrascht das hana doch etwas versuchte ihr entgegen zu kommen. Nach einer weile ließ sie von ihr ab und knöpfte ganz langsam ihr oberteil auf. Fens haargummi rutschte von ihrem haar so das ihre haare offen auf ihre schultern fiehlen. Sie zog ihren kittel langsam aus viel drunter hatte sie unter der uniform sowieso nicht"haha wenn man beachtet das jederzeit wer rein kommen könnte~" der gedanke schien sie etwas zu reizen und sie war nun nur mit wäsche über hana gebeugt. Nebenbei strich sie ihr am bein entlang und hauchte ihr ins ohr um davon abzulenken das sie hanas oberteil weiter aufknöpfte"angst?" fragte sie frech

Kohana bemerkte das Fen überrascht war und musste etwas Schmunzeln, nach dem Fen von ihr abliess musste sie etwas nach Luft schnappen, ihre wangen waren stark gerötet, "..." Kohanas Ohren zuckten etwas nervös und unsicher als sie ihr Oberteil aufknöpfte (O-okay... das ...) Ihr Herz raste, allerdings lenkte sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes, sie lächelte etwas als sie Fen mit offenem Haar sah (Sie ist echt Hübsch) "H-huh...?" Kohana fiepte und schaute schnell zur seite total verlegen,sie wusste nicht wirklich wo sie hinschauen sollte "...M-musstest DU ... d-das jetzt sagen?!" Kohana meckerte sie etwas an, was allerdings nicht wirklich böse klang. Das lag allerdings da dran weil Kohana ziemlich eschämt war . Als fen sich über sie beugte in Unterwäsche hob sie ihre Arme und verschränkte diese vor ihrem Gesicht "D-dir ist sowas n- nit peinlich. ... was?" Wo fenja ihr über das Bein strich zuckte sie ganz kurz, schaute dann verlegen weg. "N-nicht... ins Ohr..." Kam es halbherzig, ihre Wangen waren immer noch stark gerötet "G-geht" Sie war ehrlich immerhin sah man es eh das sie nervös war und etwas angst hatte, sie hatte sowas immer hin noch nie gemacht und Vorallem nicht mit einer Frau

Sie blinzelte ein paar mal"Hör mal ich bin Schulkrankenschwester da ist mir das nicht peinlich haha!" sie schmuzelte und begann zu kichern " "geht"...als ob...ich JETZT gehe..." sie biss ihr leicht ins ohr nicht zu fest um ihr auch nicht weh zu tun doch lediglich um sie etwas zu necken. Sie öffnete hanas oberteil so das beide in unterwäsche da lagen. Zumindest fen war komplett ohne kleidung sonden nur in unterwäsche "sag mal...so abgeneigt es mit einer frau zu tun scheinst du nicht?" sie grinste provokant und platze mit der frage direkt herraus

Kohana lugte unter ihren Armen hervor "Hast... auch wieder recht" Kam es recht kleinlaut, als sie kicherte verdrehte Kohana etwas die Augen (Sie kichter schon wieder...) "Tch-... Ngh?!" Kohana schreckte kurz zusammen als Fenja ihr ins Ohr Biss, Elin waren sehr empfindlich an den Ohren, sie fasste sich an Ihr Ohr und schaute Fen verlegen an "M-musste ... d-das sein?" Ruckartig hob sie die Arme um sich selbst vor Fen zu verstecken "H-hey... " (Oh ... gott... das ist so peinlich) Jedoch sollte ihre scharm noch gesteigert werden, als Fen sie fragte weiteten sich ihre Augen, sie wurde knallrot und fuchtelte etwas nervös und ertappt vor sich mit den Armen, sie schaute gen boden bloss nicht zu Fen schauend (Warum ist sie bloss so direkt?!)

Fen schaute sie an. Ihr blick schien deutlich interessierter "Sind wir schon so weit meinen blick zu meiden? Ich denke ich sollte dir wirklich mal einen Grund dazu geben mich nicht mehr anzuschauen haha~" sie küsste sie an der brust noch oberflächlich und klipste mit der freien hand ihren BH auf. Dieser hang immernoch locker an ihr"hm~...also wenn ich du wäre würde ich hinschauen~" fen drehte ihren kopf provokant etwas zur seite und streckte ihren hals. Sie leckte ihr sanft am ohr. Aber nicht zuviel"Und um auf deine frage zurück zu kommen...ja das muss sein~"

Kohana schaute Fenja etwas verwirrt an, was sollte das jetzt werden? "W-was m-meinst du?" Stammelte Kohana, als sie erfuhr was sie meinte fuhr sie erschrocken zusammen "M-mom-" Sie wurde unterbrochen von dem kleinen klack was zu hören war als Fenja Ihren BH öffnete, ihre Augen weiteten sich und hielt ihren BH leicht fest scharm konnte man in ihrem Gesicht ablesen "Was ... ?" Kohana war etwas verwirrt, allerdings als Fenja ihren Kopf drehte und ihren hals etwas provokant strecke, biss sich Hana kurz auf die Lippen (Warum macht sie mich. ... so nervös?!) Kohana schaute verlegen zu dem Hals zuckte kurz mit dem Ohr, sie schaute verlegen zu Boden, wieder ging ihr Blick zu dem Hals ihre Ohren stellte sie Kurz auf und wie von selbst beugte sie sich nach vorne, küsste sie kurz ein paar mal am Hals und zwickte sie dann nach dem Motto "Nit provozieren' Ehe sie ihren Kopf in Fenjas Schulter vergrub, ohren angelegt und wangen glühend (W-was... hab ich...?)

Es klopfte an der Tür, doch fen reagierte nicht. Sie linste zwar dort hin doch dann schaute sie mit einem grinsen zurück zu hana. Noch bevor sie hana wieder anschauen konnte verspürte sie die küsse am hals. Sie zuckte kurz denn es schien auch durch ihre haare etwas zu kitzeln"h-..hey das kitzelt!" nachdem sie sich wieder etwas gefasst hatte zog sie ihren BH komplett aus und nahm hanas hand. Sie führte diese sachte an ihre Brust rein ohne gewalt oder drängen. Hanas hände sackten wegen dem geringen wieder stand ganz leicht in fens brust ein und auch ihre wangen waren knallrot "Hah~ Alsooo~...so schlimm scheint es doch nicht zu sein kleine hm?" sie küsste sie erneut noch ehe sie antwort geben konnte und öffnete nebenbei hanas unterteil

Kohanas Ohren zuckten als es Klopfte sie wartete auf eine reaktion von fenja doch es passierte nichts, als Fen sich kurz beschwerte musste Kohana etwas Schmunzeln. "W-was?" Kohana stammelte total verlegen (Oh gott...) etwas nuschelte sie man konnte es aber nicht verstehen, als Fen Hanas hand Nahm und sie zu ihrer Brust führte fiepte sie kurz, ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihre wangen waren rot, erst versuchte sie ihre hand etwas weg zu ziehen aus reinem scharm, es dauerte kurz bis sie sich gefangen hatte, sichtlich unsicher war sie, jedoch versuchte sie nicht wegzuschrecken "A-also-" Kohana wurde durch den Kuss unterbrochen, als Fen ihren Rock öffnete brach sie den Kuss und schaute Fen verlegen an, unsicher waren ihre Ohren nach hinten gestellt (Oh gott was machen wir hier bitte?! Nein was mach ich hier?) Ihre wangen glichen jetzt der farbe einer Tomate, sie schaute zu Boden

Fen zog mit einem schnellern ruck ihren rock aus und legte ihren nackten körper auf ihren noch angezogenen. Die körperwärme und fens ruhige atmung sollten sie etwas beruhigen"Du bist ja knallrot...beruhig dich erstmal~" sie drückte sie sanft an sie und strich ihr über die ohren. Das fen obenrum nackt war störte sie nicht und durch hanas haare musste sie kurz kichern..den diese kitzelten sie wohl sehr"haha!..d...deine haare.." sie zog nebebei auch ihr unterteil aus welches mit einem plumsberäusch auf dem boden landete"willst du...es tun oder...lieber flüchten?" fen grinste provokant

Kohana schaute erschrocken zu Fen "War-" Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen jedoch war es zu spät, sie fiepte etwas überfordert, als Fen sich auf sie legte. Kohana wusste nicht ganz wie sie reagieren sollte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Fenjas Schulter ihre wangen waren stark gerötet (Oh mein Gott...i-ich hab keine ahnung was ich machen soll...) Kohana konzentrierte sich auf die atmung von Fen und nach kurzer zeit schien sie etwas ruhiger zu werden, ihre Wangen waren auch etwas weniger rot "S-... sagst Du so leicht..." Kohana atmete Fens geruch ein (... Sie... riecht ... iwie... total gut...) Selbst überrascht von diesem gedanken vergrub sie erneut ihr Gesicht und ihre ohren hatte sie aus scharm angelegt. Diese zuckten als fen kicherte, sie hob neugierig den blick und legte den Kopf leicht schief fragend. "... du.. bist ziemlich kitzelig oder?" Kohana musste Schmunzeln. Sie strich ihre Haare leicht weg diese waren ja immer noch im Zopf. Ihr Blick viel auf Fen die sich gerade weiter auszog und Hanas Gesichts farbe wurde erneut dunkler "F-fen?! Kannst du nicht wenigstens vorwarnen?!" Kohana hielt ihre arme vor ihr Gesicht "E...Es..?" Sie wusste genau wovon sie sprach, wieder fuchtelte sie nervös und etwas ertappt mit den händen etwas rum "...U-uhm... a-also... i-ich..." Nach kurzer zeit kam ein winzig kleines nicken, es war wirklich nur ganz minimal

fen wurde knallrot und schaute beschämt weg"v...von wegen kitzlig hmpf!" sie lächelte belustigt als sie kurz stoppte und zu hana linste. Sie merkte sofort wie hana ihren geruch einamete und schmunzelte"haha was machst du denn da~ riech ich wenigstens gut?~" sie flüsterte ihr ins ohr und zog langsam hanas BH hoch"vorwarnen?~ hihi dann ist es doch keine überraschung mehr~" eine hand ließ sie in hanas BH rutschen, sie ging sehr vorsichtig und behutsam mit ihr um. Sie neckte sie etwas indem sie hanas brüste mal etwas grober berührte mal wieder komplett das gegenteil"Wenn du angst hast versteh ich das aber...du musst keine angst haben ist nicht...das erste mal für mich haha~" sie zog sie an den oberschenkeln mit einem ruck näher

Kohana schaute Sie überrascht an (Sie ist im ernst rot geworden?! Bitte ? Wie hab ich das gemacht?) Kohana grinste kurz frech. "H-huh? W-waas mach ich?" Kohana schaute ertappt zur seite. Versuchte dann aber zu leugnen "I-ich... weiss nicht was du meinst" Ihre Wangen waren knallrot, sie versuchte ihren kopf wegzudrehen als sie ihr ins ohr flüssterte "N-nich ... ins O-ohr..." Protestierte sie schwach, kurz dadrauf merkte sie das Fen ihren BH hochzog, sie versuchte diesen noch festzuhalten. Was jedoch nicht klappte "W-w... w-warte" Stammelte sie, sie Versuchte sich selbst vor Fen zu verstecken "..." Kohana erschrak kurz als Fen sie an ihrer Oberweite berührte "Ah-?" Schlagartig hielt sie sich den mund zu, den blick abwendend von Fen. Ihre Wangen glühten (W...waas? A...aber...) Kohana gab ihr nur nen leicht warneneden Blick der regelrecht sagte "War klar das DU erfahrung hast!" "Uwah?!" (Was macht sie denn?) Sie schaute sie kurz an, brach den blickkontackt jedoch sofort wieder ihre Augen waren noch geweitet

Fen lächelte und schaute sie an. Sie küsste sie an ihrer brust immer weiter bis an ihre nippel. So frech wie fen war verpasste sie hana am hals einen knutschpfleck noch eher sie was sagen konnte und mit ihrer anderen freien hand Strich sie über ihr höschen"keine sorge ich Sorge schon dafür das das hier nicht unangenhem wird haha~" sie küsste sie erneut mit der zunge um etwas abzulenken"Bald...wird dir dein körper schon zeigen was er will haha" fens haare lagen auf hanas brust auf und weiter steich sie hana über ihre unterhose

Kohanas Gesichtsfarbe wurde wieder um ein ganzes stück dunkeler, sie hielt immer noch die Hand auf ihren Mund um irgendwie keinen ton von sich zu geben ,es war ihr einfach viel zu peinlich "H-hey...! Nicht... mh~..m-machen..." Allerdings war es schon zu spät sie hatte ihr schon den knutschfleck verpasst. Kurz darauf fiepte Kohana auf "H-hah?" Sie hatte kurz nit aufgepasst, sichtlich verlegen murmelte sie etwas vor sich hin. Ihre Beine spannte sie etwas an und versuchte diese zu schliessen, da es ihr peinlich war was fen da machte auch hatte sie ihre Ohren angelegt "...B-baka..." Murmelte sie kurz, den kuss erwiederte sie auch wenn es noch sehr schüchtern war. "ich.. kann... da nix... zu.. sagen" Sie schaute zu Fen (Warum ... kann sie.. das so easy mit mir machen? Alle anderen waren mir ... immer egal..) Kohana schaute zur seite, versuchend die peinlichen tönen zu unterdrücken

fen grinste sie frech an als sie zwei ihrer finge mit der zunge ableckte und sie in hanas höschen verschwinden ließ. Vielleicht war es für den moment kalt aber das sollte sich wohl schnell ändern"entspann dich einfach und glaub mir es wird toll~" mit ihrer freien hand zog sie auch nur langsam ihr hösschen aus und leckte weiter über ihre nippel. Man hörte lediglich ihren atem und fen stellte ihr knie zwischen hanas beine so das sie diese nicht so schnell schließen konnte

Kohana schaute sie kurz an sie merkte das Grinsen von Fen (Hör auf zu grinsen. ...) Das sagte auch ihr blick, jedoch änderte sich das sehr schnell "W-was... h-hast.. du..v-vor?" Kohanas wangen waren nun knallrot und sie schien etwas verunsichert, ihr blick weitete sich etwas als sie fen ihre berührung spürte. "Ah.." Ihre hand hielt sie etwas auf ihren Mund "Als... ah... ob das so..." sie brach den satzt ab, sichtlich verlegen hielt sie wieder ihren mund zu, sie schaute zur seite, sie schien kurz wieder protestieren zu wollen als sie jedoch den Mund öffnete kam wieder ein peinliches Geräusch raus was Hana dazu brachte sich nicht zu beschweren. Sie bemerkte das Fen ein bein zwischen ihre stellte, sie schaute kurz zu ihr hoch etwas "meckend" (Ich... sterb hier aus Peinlichkeit..)

Fen schaute sie belustigt an"merkst du nicht was ich vor hab?~..." sie rieb mit den fingern etwas fester, als sie einen nippel von hana zwischen ihre finger nahm und ihn etwas drückte aber nicht zu fest"keine sorge dir wird bald schon warm~" sie küsste sie erneut doch diesmal am bauch herrunter und führte 2 finger langsam in sie ein"und da lügst du mich frech an~ also deinem körper scheint es zu gefallen immerhin..zeigt er mir das haha~"

Kohana stellte ihre Ohren nach hinten, sturrköpfig wie sie war , den blick von Fenja Meidend und murmelte "Nein... ich bin nicht wie du... Hah-" Wieder hielt sie sich den Mund zu, ihre Wangen waren gerötet und der Blick war leicht warnend. Dann merkte sie das Fen ihr den Bauch hinunter küsste "W-wart-" Kohana strampelte etwas, es schien sie leicht zu kitzeln. Fenja sollte feststellen das Kohana eine Narbe seitlich auf höhe der tallie hat. Jedoch war diese schon lange verheilt. Als Fen ihre Finger langsam in sie einführte, weiteten sich Kohanas Augen erst, dann kniff sie kurz die Augen zu und biss sich auf die unterlippe, sie versuchte bloss keinen ton von sich zu geben ihren Blick hatte sie zu seite gerichtet. Die Wangen waren knallrot. (O-oh gott...) "I-ich lüge... nicht. ... A-ah...warum... s-sollte .. ich? " Schwindente sie

Fen schaute sie still an bis sich ein grinsen in ihrem Gesicht bildete"achso...du lügst nicht?...werden wir sehen~" sie nahm vorsichtig ihre Finger wieder aus ihr und leckte diese solange ab bis sie auch etwas mit fens speichel bedeckt waren. Dann führte sie ihre Finger wieder ohne zu zögern ein und leckte ihr am hals entlang was dann zu zarten küssen über ging. Fens brüste lagen auf hanas auf und es schien allg alles sehr weich und warm"In so einer Situation sollte man nicht lügen hana~" ihre bewegung mit den fingern wurde dabei zunehment sorgfältiger

Kohana schaute immer noch zur seite, ihre wangen glühten regelrecht. "N-natürlich... n-nicht ... h-hah~" Kohana hob leicht den blick zu ihr , fast nur fast hätte sie gefiepst. Etwas beschwerend. Doch dies konnte sie gerade noch unterdrücken. Als Fen ihre Finger ableckte schaute Kohana kurz dahin ehe sie erneut den blick mied, sie biss sich wieder auf die unterlippe. "Ah~... k-kannst du... nicht wenigstens. ... h-hah-" Kohana zuckte leicht zusammen als Fen erneut ihre Finger einführte, ein unterdrücktes geräusch war zu vernehmen, ihre Ohren waren nach hinten gestellt und sie kniff kurz die Augen zu. Ganz leicht für Hana fast nicht merkbar streckte sie den hals für fen damit sie dort besser ran kam "I-ich. ... lüg... nicht" Wieder drehte sie den kopf weg, ihre Wangen waren knallrot (Kann sie bitte... aufhören. ... mich zu...ärgern?!)

Fen schaute etwas verwundert da sie anscheinend unbewusst ihren hals streckte als fen so frech wie sie war, einfach prombt zum necken reinbiss. Aber nicht zu fest sondern eher oberflächlich "mh~" sie drückte ihre finger in ihr etwas auseinander und mit ihrer freien hand zog fen ihre unterhose aus und ließ sie über das bein an sich runter gleiten"wenn du mehr willst musst du es nur sagen~...dein körper zeigt es mir aber ich würde es viel lieber von dir hören~" fens wangen waren ebenfalls etwas rot und so ganz ging der körperkontakt auch nicht spurlos an ihr vorbei sondern auch ihr wurde zunehmen wärmer so dass ein leichtes stöhnen aus ihrem mund huschte"h-...ah~

"H-...hah!" Kohana zuckte zusammen, ihre Augen geweitet. "H-hey... d-das ... war unfai-" Meckerte sie halbherzig, als Sie unterbochen wurde und ehe sie sich den Mund zuhalten konnte etwas stöhnte "A-ah ~" (V-verdammt... ich sterb hier gleich. ...) Knallrot wie sie jetzt war nach Fens aktion meidete sie den blickkontackt mit Fen "... Als... ob ich... das sagen ...könnte" Nuschelte sie, immer noch den blickkontackt meidend, als Fen stöhnte zuckten Hanas ohren, aufmerksam stellte sie ein Ohr in Richtung von Fen und biss sich ganz kurz auf die unterlippe, sie schien kurz zu überlegen, jedoch schien ihr körper zu gewinnen. Denn sie beugte sich vor - knallrot - und küsste fen

sie packte sie am kinn als Hana sie küsste und kam ihr entgegen. Sie schloss ihre augen. Durch die ganze Situation war fen so oder so schon erregt und sie hob hanas bein etwas an. Sie küsste ihr am schenkel hoch und schaute sie an "hah~ traust dich immer noch nicht mich anzuschauen?" fens blick war amüsiert und dennoch erotisch. Ihr atem war etwas lauter durch das Adrenalin und sie positionierte hanas bein so das fens eines bein unter dem schenkel des angehobene beines war und sich ihre beiden Vaginas berührten. Fen schauderte kurz zusammen und drückte unbewusst ihre nägel etwas in hanas bein"Ngh!-...ah~" sie schaute etwas zur seite denn sie schien wohl nicht so zeigen zu wollen wie gut es sich tatsächlich anfühlte

Kohana öffnete kurz etwas erschocken die Augen als Fen sie am kinn packte schloss dann aber die Augen und entspannte sich leicht "W-warte..?" Kohana fiepste etwas erschocken als Fen ihr Bein etwas anhob. Als diese dann ihren Schenkel entlang küsste, versuchte Hana sie etwas wegzudrücken, man merkte das das nicht so wirklich ernst gemeint war, sondern eher blanke verlegenheit "W-wie schon... gesagt... i-ich bin nit du" sie hatte sehr wohl gemerkt das das an Fen auch nit so spurlos vorbei ging und schmunzelte frech "W-was hast du...Aah~" Kohana wollte gerade fragen was das werden sollte ehe es zu spät war, sie konnte ihre stimme nicht unterdrücken und zitterte etwas, als Fen ihre Nägel sich bei ihr in den Schenkel drückte beugte sich Hana zu Fen und nippte ihr leicht und etwas unsicher am hals (...was zum... mach ich hier? ) "Ngh..." Kohanas Ohren waren angelegt aus scharm und auch ihre wangen waren stark gerötet doch musste sie auch etwas frech schmunzeln "B-baka.." Nuschelte sie gegen Fens Schulter, ehe sie ihr Gesicht vergrub

Fenja begann sich langsam zu bewegen und da es ziemlich warm und auch feucht war war das gefühl ebenso intensiver. Sie riss sich etwas zusammen so gut es eben ging, dennoch rutschte ihr immer ein kleines stöhnen herraus"Hah!~...H...Hana..." etwas zitternd in der stimme brachte sie gerade so ihren namen raus. Und sie lehnte sich etwas an hanas bein welches sie nach oben hielt, an. Sie saugte sanft an ihren Brüsten und um sie zu necken kniff sie hana leicht mit den zähnen dort

Kohana fiepste erneut erschrocken, sichtlich unsicher schaute sie kurz zu Fen, ihre Ohren Hingen leicht und sie zitterte etwas. Es dauerte etwas aber Kohanas Körper begann sich leicht und sehr schüchtern zu bewegen, den blick hatte sie mittlerweile gen boden gerichtet immer wieder kam kleine von Hana unerwünschte peinliche Geräusche aus ihrem Mund "Ah... ~ ..f...fen" Sie hauchte das nur mit zitternder Stimme "H-hah! ~" Hana fiepte leise auf (Omg... das... ist.. so peinlich...) Etwas warnend schaute sie zu Fen nach dem motto "Nit ärgern", erneut nippte sie an Fens hals dieses mal etwas doller, aber immer noch vorsichtig

fen schien sich nach und nach schneller zu bewegen und ihre brüste reibten leicht an hanas"aahh~...so...gut..." sie biss sich auf die lippe und stieß einmal kurz etwas fester was sie wohl ziemlich an einer empfindlichen stelle traf"AH!-..." erneut klopte es an der tür und fen hielt sich ruckartig den mund zu und schaute zur tür. Ihr schlüssel stecke noch in der tür"Sind sie da? Schwester Fen ich muss sie was fragen!" fen reagierte nicht sie bewegte sich weiter da es sich einfach zu gut anfühlte"mh!" immer wieder zuckte sie kurz

Auch Kohana schien fen gleich zu tun auch wenn ihr das total peinlich war, es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an. "A-aah~" Ihr Gesicht hatte sie in fen ihre Schulter vergaben, Fen sollte sogar die wärme von Hanas wangen spüren können "Hah!-" Kohana zuckte kurz als Fen etwas fester stiess, sie hielt sich schnell den Mund zu als sie das klopfen hörte und ihr blick ging erst zu Fen und dann zur Tür, etwas ängstlich (Omg... bitte Nicht...) "F-fen... n-nicht.. was w-wenn ... ah~" Sie wollte fen abhalten davon das sie sich bewegte aber ihr körper schien ihr nicht mehr wirklich zu gehorchen, sie liess ihre Fingernägel etwas in fens Schulter sacken "M-mh"

Fen schaute zur tür aber da auch hana sich etwas mitbewegte fiehl es ihr fast unmöglich still zu bleiben"W-..wart-...ngh!?~...nicht sonst...komme...ich n..noch!..." gab sie leise von sich und flüsterte es in hanas ohr. Als sich jedoch hanas nägel immer tiefer in ihre schulter drückten zuckte sie zusammen"gah!-...d..deine nägel..." die schülerin vor dem zimmer bekam keine antwort. Doch erneut klopfte sie und wollte die tür öffnen. Gott sei dank steckte fens schlüssel und die schülerin traute sich nicht recht daran. Fen schien dabei schon etwas am limit als sie etwas lauter wurde, versehentlich, als sie hanas nägel noch spürte

Kohana hielt sich den mund zu und hatte ihre Stirn an Fens schulter gelegt "D-du... hast ... angefange- a-ah...~" Kohana hielt mit der Bewegung inne, peinlich berührt schaute sie weg. Denn sie war selbst nah an ihrem limit "N-nicht ... ins ohr" Meckerte sie etwas "S-sry..."Kohana lief knallrot an und stammelte etwas, den blick gen boden gerichtet (Was machen wir wenn sie reinkommen?!) "F-fen nit... so laut!" Hana sprach ihr ins Ohr um möglichst leise zu sein, hanas Atem war etwas schwerer, sie schaute etwas ängstlich zur Tür

Fen schien auch schon etwas außer atem als sich die intensität ihrer bewegung immer mehr steigerte und man schon ahnen konnte was war"ha! Ah!" die schülerin stand noch vor der tür und überlegte laustark wo sie hin gehen könnte da fen nicht antwort gab"kann...nicht mehr!" hauchte fen ihr ins ohr und kam letzendlich auch. Groß hinnauszögern hätte sie es nicht können und auch sie versuchte ihre stimme so leise es ging zu halten. Sie vergub sich ebenso in hanas schulter und krallte sich an ihr fest"AAAHHH!-...MH!" ihre stimme war abgeschwächt und dennoch etwas zu hören. Ihr ganzer körper zuckte zusammen und sie konnte mit dem gefühl erst garnicht recht umgehen. Ihr mund stand etwas offen und ihre wangen waren knallrot

Kohana fiepte kurz als Fen die Intensität ihrer Bewegungen steigerte, sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in Fen ihrer Schulter, auch sie war kurz davor zu kommen "F-fen... n-ngh..! N-nicht..." Kohana versuchte etwas zu protestieren jedoch als Fen ihr ins Ohr hauchte huschte ein unerwünschtes Geräusch aus ihrem mund "Ahh ~ H-hah..." Kohana hielt sich den Mund zu, versuchend so still wie möglich zu sein, als Fen kam weiteten sich Kohanas Augen, ein leichtes schmunzeln zierte ihr Gesicht jedoch sollte Sie Fen schon bald folgen, als Fen ihre Finger in Hana krallte biss sie sich auf die Lippe und kam "Ahhh! Mhm~" Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in Fenjas Schulter, ihren Mund hielt sie so gut es ging zu, allerdings konnte man sie noch etwas hören. Kohanas Atem ging recht schnell und schwer ihr körper zuckte zusammen, überfordert mit den Gefühlen die dort gerade auf sie ein wirkten, ihre Ohren waren angelegt und ihre Augen halb geschlossen. "Hah...~" Ihre Wangen konnten jetzt der farbe einer Tomate Konkurrenz machen. (Ich... glaubs nit...)Es dauere eine ganze weile bis sich ihre Atmung etwas beruhige, ihren Kopf hatte sie etwas auf Fenjas schulter gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen. (Omg... i-ich... hab wirklich. ... mit ihr ... geschlafen... wir hatten ... se-) Kohana schüttelte leicht den Kopf, versuchend den Gedanken loszuwerden (Was... passiert wenn sie wieder ihr Gedächtnis verliert? ... dann killt mich Saruko... garantiert. Well... wird sie eh wenn Sie erfährt.. was passiert ist...) Hana seufze leicht rührte sich aber nicht, wahrscheinlich aus scharm

Fen schaute hana etwas keuchend an und sie blinzelte etwas. Sie ließ hanas bein flüchtig aus ihrem griff gleiten und wurde knallrot"oh gott was-...(WAS HAB ICH DA GRAD GEMACHT!) sie schaute zu beiden seiten wo die kleidung der beiden verteilt lag und wurde nur noch mehr rot"i-...ich...wollte...ich weiß nicht-...wieso...ich...oh gott!..DU BIST...EINE SCHÜLERIN WIE KONNT ICH DAS TUN!" da sie noch so ineinander verschlungen waren zitterte fen am ganzen leib und schaute panisch zur tür(meine gefühle haben mich...überrant...)

Kohana war noch an ihre schulter gelehnt als sie die Anspannung von Fen merkte, sie hebte den blick nur um zu sehen das Fen knallrot war, was hana sofort ansteckte "A-ach. ... wirste... jetzt wach?!" Kohana musste etwas lachen denn mit so ner Reaktion hatte sie weiss gott nicht gerechnet, aber auch ihr war das alles total peinlich, sie hob die arme und fuchtelte erneut vor sich total überfordert "Ach ne! Klar bin ich ne Schülerin!" Kohana meckerte sie etwas an (Das bemerkt sie aber schnell...) "A-also... f-...falls es... dir hilft..." Kohana war etwas von ihr weg gerückt und zog sich schon mal etwas an. Das was sie jetzt sagte war ihr total peinlich und am liebsten würde sie es gar nicht sagen "...d-du... hast... mich nicht gezwungen..." der letze teil des Satzes ratterte sie so weg, aber es war noch gut hörbar. Kohana hatte sich weggedreht und man merkte das sie sich am liebsten in Luft auflösen wollte (... ich bin so dumm... echt. ...) sie hatte sich mittlweile komplett angezogen und stand vor der tür mit zitternden beinen. Ihre hand lag auf der türklinke "... wenn du... wieder dein Gedächtnis verlierst bekommst ... DU ärger mit mir" sie wollte gehen regelrecht flüchten- mal wieder

Fen wurde knallrot auf hanas "beichte" hin und blinzelte sie an"Ich..." sie zog sich nebenbei total hippelig an"verdammt ich hab keine...frische...e..egal.." sie linste zu hana und hielt sie sanft an der hand fest"w..warte mal!" rief sie leise und zurückhaltend. Sie linste zu boden und dann zu ihr. Fen wirkte deutlich anders als sonst das lag aber wohl an der situation. Sie nahm hana in die arme und vergrub ihr gesicht in ihrer schulter"D...das...p..passiert nicht wieder..."(ich darf mir das nicht erlauben...ka was mich da geritten hat...) sie lies hana loß und nuschelte etwas"A-...aber es war..t...toll...und..hat sich...unglaublich...angefühlt.." sie drehte den schlüssel der zimmertur rum so das hana raus konnte

Kohana war ebenso knallrot, sie konnte nicht glauben warum sie ihr das gebeichtet hatte, sie hatte ein Ohr auf Fen gerichtet und als diese sie sanft an der Hand festhielt fiepste sie etwas erschocken, sie drehte sich etwas um so das Fen ihre knallroten wangen sehen konnte. Jedoch brach sie den blick nicht ab was sie sonst immer tat "H-hm?" Kohana wurde durch Fen ihr verhalten auch total nervös, sie tappste unruhig hin und her als Fen sie in die Arme nahm lehnte sie sich ganz leicht an Fen, ihr Gesicht in ihr versteckend "..." (Ich hab... selbst kp was das war...) Kohana bekam kein wort raus, das war alles so peinlich aber als sie hörte was Fen sagte das es toll war und sich gut angefühlt hatte wurde sie knallrot und ihr körper reagierte von alleine sie fasste Fen sanft an den Wangen, ihre hände zitterten und beugte sich zu ihr, sie küsste sie ganz sanft ehe sie sich zurück zog und gen boden schaute "...S-sry... i-ich..." (Sollte besser gehen... Omg was ist mit mir los?!)

fen schien etwas überrannt von hanas reaktion. Sie erwartete es einfach null und als hana sie küsste weitete sich ihr blick. Erst nachdem sich ihre Lippen lösten starrte sie sie einfach nur mit knallroten wangen an und lächelte"du was?~...konntest nicht anders und musstest mich küssen hahaha~" mit einem leichten schubs schubste sie hana aus dem raum"jetzt geh bevor noch wirklich alles auffliegt~ wir sprechen uns später immerhin hast du ja unterricht haha!...wenn du mehr willst weisst du wo du mich findest~" sagte fen frech um sie etwas zu ärgern und räumte etwas den raum auf

Kohana schaute verlegen zu Boden "N-nix... ich wollte nix sagen..." Sie schwindelte mal wieder. Auch sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet das sie sowas macht "H-hey... nicht schubsen!" Meckerte Kohana, sie lief aber raus. "Ich hab eh fast alles verpasst!" Kohana sprang etwas weg und drehte sich dabei, frech schaute sie zu Fen und Strecke ihr die zunge aus " Du hast angefangen!... b-bis ... später" Sage sie verlegen und verschwand knallrot

Fen schaute ihr noch kurz überrascht nach und schloss die tur hinter hana. Sie klopfte sich leicht an die wangen zum wach werden und zog ihr unterteil weiter runter so das es auch ihr höschen bedeckte"wo ist wechselkleidung...wenn man...sie mal braucht hmpf!" gerade als hana in den klassensaal wollte kam ihr saruko entgeen und rannte ihr fast in die arme"huch! Hana? Wo warst du denn? Die lehrerin hat nach dir gefragt und ich musste mir eine lüge ausdenken..." misstrauisch musterte sie hana"alles ok mit dir?..und hah!? Woher der knutschpfleck!? Sag bloß du hast geschwänzt um dich mit einem jungen zu treffen!" saru schien sichtlich amüsiert und lachte

Kohana hielt anrupt an bevor sie Saruko umrannte, sie war immer noch etwas verlegen, versuchte sich aber nix anmerken zu lassen "Huch?! Saru! Ich war bei deiner Schwester... sie hatte etwas... mit mir geredet, über den fluch und so..." Kohana schaute zur seite, sie erzählte ja die Wahrheit nur nicht alles was passiert war, es war sicherer für Fen Und Hana "Ja..sry deswegen. So hatte ich mir meinem ersten Schultag nicht vorgestellt..." Kohana streckte sich etwas und seufzte "Ja klar, alles bestens." Log sie und als Saru sie auf den knutsch fleck ansprach zuckte sie zusammen (FEN du dumme...! Warum musstest du auch...) "N-nein natürlich nicht. ... " Sie richtete ihre Schleife und den Kragen von der Bluse sodas man diesen fleck nicht mehr sah "Ist JA auch egal..." Peinlich berührt schaute sie weg und wechselte das thema "Die Lehrerin hat nach mir gefragt?"

Saruko schaute sie neugierig an"naja...wir haben jtz eh schon aus..einige lehrer sind ausgefallen und meine schwester macht komischerweise auch früher schluss heute..." sie seufzte kurz und klopfte hana auf sie schulter"wir sehen usn später...übrigens hab ich da einen brief für fen...ich glaube unser klassensprecher mag sie haha!..nur ob er sich dessen bewusst ist das er eigntlich nichts mit ihr haben darf? Manche leute sind echt blöd..." saruko kicherte und reichte hana den liebesbrief"gib du fen den brief wenn du sie siehst...ich muss noch dringend in eine besprechung! Wir sehen uns später!

"Oh wirklich? Hmm, dann hab ich alles an Unterricht verpasst... nit gut. Lässt sich jetzt aber nit mehr ändern" Kohana seufzte als Saru ihr auf Schulter klopfte zuckte sie ganz kurz zusammen "Kann gut sein, das sie da macht" (Ich sag da nix zu... rein gar nix) "Ist okay." Kohana wollte gearde gehen als Saruko weiter sprach "..." Kohana schwieg kurz "Naja er wirds merken, denkst du nicht?" Kohana schaute zu Saru und stellte die Ohren fragend zur seite "Mom-! Warum ich? H-hey! " Jedoch war sie schon weg und Kohana mit dem Brief alleine auf dem Flur. (... nicht ihr ernst...egal... dann bring ich ihr eben den Brief..) Sie machte sich mit diesem Gedanken auf den weg zum krankenzimmer, dort angekommen wollte sie anklopfen, sie hielt kurz inne und wurde verlegen, die Erinnerungen kamen etwas wieder sie haute sich selbst vor den kopf (Hör auf an das zu denken! FML du bist Schüler hier... ich darf ,durfte das eig gar nit mit ihr machen...) Sie klopfte an die tür "Fen? Bist du da?"

Die tür öffnete sich nicht, als sich eine hand von hinten auf hanas kopf legte. Fen schaute sie neugierig an"willst du zu mir?...Du weisst aber schon das ich jtz Feierabend habe hana?" sie sprach hanas nahmen etwas zögerlich aus sie war noch sichtlich berührt durch die situation eben und sofort fiehl ihr der brief auf"hm? Was ist denn das?..hana?" sie schaute sie fragend an und schien auf etwas zu warten

Kohana erschrak und machte regelrecht einen kleinen satz, sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet das plötzlich hinter ihr jemand stand und ihr dann die Hand auf den Kopf legte, als sie Fen bemerkte seufzte sie und man merkte das sie sich wieder entspannte "Ja wollte ich" Sie drehte sich zu ihr schaute ihr in die Augen und wurde etwas verlegen "Oh... a-ach so" (Wow... warum... bin ich wieder etwas nervös?) Bei den Namen Hana zuckten ihre Ohren leicht "H-huuh? Den hier sollte ich dir vorbei bringen, deswegen bin ich hier" Sie hielt ihr den brief entgegen, auch wenn ihr etwas mulmig war. Sie wusste nur nicht wieso "Saruko hat mir den in die Hand gedrückt... und hat sich verkrümelt"

Fen musste etwas kichern"Das sieht ihr ähnlich...mal sehen.." sie nahm den brief in die hand und las ihn komplett durch als sie sichtlich erstarrte und den brief fallen ließ"Man...hat uns...gesehen...wie..wir..." erneut errötete sie bei dem gedanken und nahm den brief aus Wut wieder in die hand"verdammt wie konnte das passieren...man erpresst...mich...um meinen beruf...kch.." sie schaute umher ob iwer lauschte und zog hana rasch in das krankenzimmer"man hat uns gesehen...und gefilmt...verdammt...die tür war doch zu!"

Kohana schaute fen erschrocken an als sie den brief fallen lies "F-fen? Alles okay...?" Als sie mitbekam was los war erstarrte Hana und wurde knall rot "M-mom!? W-was?! U-uwa!" Kohana liess sich etwas hinter her schleifen und schaute fen an, sichtlich besorgt (Verdammt...! Wie konnte das... sie darf nicht ihren job verlieren...) Kohana war an die wand gelehnt und überlegte was sie machen könnten "... ich frag ja ungern aber... hast du feinde hier?"

fen schaute sie an"Nein habe ich nicht aber...einer der schon läger interesse an mir hat und...ich hab ihn abblitzen lassen...misch dich nicht ein hana!...immerhin ist das alles meine Schuld...hätte ich dich nicht...tz..." sie warf den brief zerknüllt zur Seite und ließ sich auf den stuhl fallen"Und das alles nur weil ich...egal..." es schein fast als wollte sie etwas sagen doch sie ließ es bleiben. Sie packte ihre tasche und schaute zu hana"hör mal...ich bring das in ordnung...alleine..immerhin bin ich immer noch deine vorgesetze!..." fen schien entschlossen und blieb in der tür stehen"wenn du willst..kannst du mich bei mir zuhause besuchen und wir kucken was wir machen?.."

Kohanas Körpersprache wurde sturr sie stellte die Ohren nach hinten und verschränkte die Arme mit jedem wort was sie sagte schien sie mehr abzulehnen "Fen, ich lasse mir von dir nicht sagen was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe." Sie lief auf Fen zu und packte sie abrubt und drückte sie leicht gegen die Wand "Hör mir zu... das was ich jetzt sage sage ich nur ein mal. Es ist nicht alleine deine Schuld, ich hätte nein sagen müssen, hab ich aber nicht. Wenn ich gewollt hätte, hätte ich dich Easy davon abhalten können." Kohana spitzte die Ohren, ihre wangen waren zwar rot Aber sie war ernst "Und das nur weil du ...?" Kohana hielt sie fest "Nix da, entweder wir bringen das in ordnung oder gar keiner, ich bin ja... auch mit schuld. Und spar dir das mit den Vorgesetzten..." Als Fen sie im Endeffekt einlud zu sich nach Hause wurde kohana wieder rot, der griff um ihr Handgelenk wurde weicher "U-uhm... das... ist... o-okay " (wow... die hat es mal wieder geschafft ...)

Fens blick weitete sich überrascht und sie stolperte ein wenig nach hinten so wie hana auf sie zu ging"was ist mit dir-...huh?" sie schaute zu hana runter und tastete mit der hand die wand ab(Hat sie mich grad?...an die wand gedrängt?) fen grinste frech"Du scheinst dich ja ziemlich zu sorgen wieso so stürmisch aufeinmal haha~...hat dir etwa der vorgeschmack auf mehr gefallen?" offensichtlich neckte sie hana und leckte sich über die lippen. Das kichern das ihr rausrutschte konnte sie sowieso nicht verbergen"mich easy davon abhalten können also...hah...dann Versuch es nächstes mal du kleine perverse..." sie streckte ihr die zunge raus und da sich hanas griff lockerte war es ein leichtes sie wegzudrücken so dass sie frei kam"ich nehm das als klares ja~ sehen uns dann um 17uhr bei mir zuhause~" flink kritzelte sie ihre wohndaten durch Symbole in die Luft welche sich auf der rune einbrannte"so bitteschön~...erwarte keine formelle kleidung von mir haha~

Kohanas Gesichts farbe wurde deutlich rötlicher "W-was? N-nein... a-also. ... " * Kohana stellte die ohren nach hinten und versuchte ihre Verlegenheit zu unterdrücken* (Dafür is jetzt nicht der Augenblick...) "Fen! Ich mein das ernst!...ich mach mir sorgen... und? Immerhin verlierst du deinen job vllt wegen mir!" Sie verstummt erneut als Fen sie neckte, man merkte das sie mit der verlegenheit kämpften, sie biss leicht auf ihre lippe und schaute weg als Fen sich über die lippen leckte "...Ja... kann ich, du unterschätzt mich Fen... w-was?! M-mom ... i-ich... b..bin nicht. ... !" Kohana stammelte etwas vor sich hin, total überfordert mit dem was fen zu ihr sagte "... meinetwegen..." Nuschelte sie und verschränkte erneut die Arme "Als... ob ich sowas von dir erwarte..." Kohana seufzte, den Kampf schien sie verloren zu haben "falls du deinen job verlieren solltest schieb die Schuld auf mich." Sie drehte sich weg sodass fen nicht ihr gesicht sehen konnte (Ich will nicht das sie ihren job verliert hier gehört sie hin...)

Fen seufzte leise(und selbst wenn du lügen würdest würde ich einfach sagen ich hätte dich gezwungen..wem glaubt man wohl eher...einer schülerin oder einer lehrkraft...baka..) mit einem lächeln ging sie aus der tür und ging aus dem schulgebeude. Die sonne schien durch die baumgipfel und sie linste zum schulgebäude"oh man...das das hier so ein theater wird..." zuhause angekommen warf fen ihre tasche auf den tisch und zog sich um. Ihren bh warf sie beseite das nervig enge ding wollte sie nicht auch noch zuhause tragen und somit zog sie sich ein locker anliegendes top an welches komplett bauchfrei war und nicht eng anlag sondern an ihrer brust gerade so runter hang. Darauf zog sie eine etwas weiter geschnittene jogginhose und sie band ihren zopf auf so das ihre haare locker auf fiehlen"ich hätte echt besser aufpassen mussen.." mit einem schnpisen räumten sich fens kleider von alleine weg da sie magie benutzte

Da Kohana die Diskussion verloren hatte und Fen gegangen, lies sie sich erstmal an die Wand hinab rutschen und seufze (Nit normal mit der...Moment Ah! Ich hab nicht mal ne bleibe! Verdammt! Da wollte ich mich doch drum kümmern... jetzt sind aber alle weg... ffs) Kohana haute ihre Hand vor den Kopf. Sie fragte jedoch bei einigen pensionen in der Gegend aber keiner hatte mehr einen platz frei sichtlich genervt lief sie lamgsam zu der addresse die Fen ihr gegeben hatte (Oh mann... naja penn ich halt in der Bibliothek, hab ich Ja schon öfter gemacht...) Sie hatte sich was zu essen - nur ner kleinigleit - geholt und ass diese auf dem weg zu Fen. Dort amgekommen blieb sie vor der tür stehem, etwas verunsichert (Was... passiert wenn ich da anklopfe? ... egal ich... mach mir immer noch etwas sorgen. Nur warum?! Mir waren doch sonst alle egal und sie macht mich total nervös...) Ganz leise klopfte sie an

Kurz darauf öffnete Fen in aller Seelenruhe die tür und schaute mit einem Lolli der nach kirschen schmeckte im mund zu ihr runter. Vereinzelte haarträhnen rutschten ihr noch die Schulter runter"Das ging ja schnell komm ruhig rein!" erneut zeichnete sie irgendwelche zeichen in die luft und ein herrlicher geruch von essen kam aus der küche"hast du hunger?" sie beugte sich etwas zu hana die wohl wie erstarrt wirkte. Vielleicht etwas tu doll da man in ihren ausschnitt schauen konnte"hana?" fragte fen belustigt da diese so abwesend wirkte

Kohana schaute etwas vertäumt und in gedanken zu Fen hoch, was keine Gute idee war weil diese sich etwas zu ihr runter beugte, Hana wurde dadurch wieder wach und instant knallrot "F-fen!? Uhm...D-danke..." Nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte trat sie ein aber zog ihre Schuhe an der tür aus "Sry... ich hab gerade nur was nachgedacht" Kohana schnupperte kurz und nickte dann allerdings sagte ihr blick "nur wenn es dir nix aus macht" Sie versuchte nicht zu Fen zu schauen, den das war ihr peinlich. Sie hatte zwar gesagt sie brauche keine formelle Kleidung tragen aber musste DAS sein?! Hana trug immer noch ihre schuluniform, etwas wartend stand sie jetzt da (Ich erzähle am besten nit das ich keine bleibe hab...)

Fen kicherte und schloss die tür hinter hana"selbst hier trägst du deine schuluniform?.." fragte sie neugierig und lehnte sich an den tisch. Das essen schien such auf fens Kommando hin von alleine zu machen und sie setzte sich auf die couch"Hast du hunger?" fragte sie und schaute hana an

Kohanas Ohren zuckten leicht bei dem Kichern von Fenja, ihren Blick hatte sie zu ihr gerichtet"Ehm... ja, ich hatte noch keine zeit mich umzuziehen" Das detail das sie keine bleibe hatte liess sie einfach mal weg. Sie beobachtete den zauber von Fen und etwas zögerlich setzte sie sich auf die Couch "Ich hatte mir vorhin ne Kleinigkeit geholt, aber ... hab noch etwas Hunger" Kohana lies etwas neugierig den blick schweifen (Ich hatte mir das hier etwas anders vorgestellt.)

fen merkte recht schnell das hana immernoch abgelenkt war und zog an der schleife ihres Oberteils"willst du...was bequemes von mir zum anziehen?~..." sie neigte ihren kopf leicht zur seite und grinste provokant"davon mal abgesehen könntest du mir mal deine adresse geben..."

Kohana zuckte kurz zusammen als Fen an der Schleife von der Bluse zog, etwas nervös schaute sie zu Fen "...uhm... du bist ein ganzes stück grösser als ich..." Ihr blick viel auf ihre Tasche, sie hatte nichts zum umziehen mit. Alles musste noch abgeholt werden. "A-also falls du... was in meiner grösse hast... gerne" Sie schaute verlegen weg, als Fen nach ihrer Adresse Fragte wurde Kohana etwas blass (Sie hats geahnt ... oder? ) "..." Sie antwortete dadrauf nicht, denn wie sollte sie bitte dadrauf angworten.

fen schaute sie verwundert an"ich hab ein hemd...das dir passen sollte und eine weste..." sie sah hanas angespannte haltung sofort und seufzte"achherje hana entspann dich doch~" sie beugte sich zu hana und drückte sie prombt auf die couch. Ihre haare streiften dabei an hanas hals und fen musste etwas verlegen kichern"also?~...entspann dich einfach so wie in der schule heute haha immerhin bist du hier bei mir zuhause~"

Kohana merkte den verwunderten Blick von Fen und kicherte "Hmm sollte passen... " Sie überlegte etwas (Sie scheint nicht weiter nachzufragen wegen meiner Adresse...puh) "Hm...?" Kohana schaute zu Fen etwas fragend sie wollte gerade antworten als Fen sie auf Couch drückte "Fen... ich bin entspa-... H-hey?!" Kohana versuchte sie erst etwas wegzudrücken, was allerdings nicht so wirklich klappte weil Fen ihre Haare sie am Hals kitzelten "H-hey... d-das kitzelt!" Protestierte sie schwach und schaute dann zu Fen hoch als diese kicherte "H-hm? ... W-was?! M-moment... " Sie schaute verlegen zur seite (Hat sie nicht andere Sorgen?!... ah man... warum bin ich schon wieder so nervös ?)

Fen schaute still auf sie herrab und kicherte"Du entspannt?...sicher?..scheint mir nicht so...verheimlichst du mir was hana?" sie musterte hana etwas und klemmte sie unter sich ein das essen bereitete sich von selbst zu und auch der tisch deckte sich von alleine ein"mhh...also...willst du nun kleider von mir?~"

Kohana schaute zu Fen hoch, die Ohren etwas nach hinten gestellt, sie schien sich nicht ganz wohlzufühlen in der Position und der Satz von letztens spinnte ihr noch im Kopf "S-so gut es eben geht!" Sie richtete sich abrupt auf und schob Fen an den Schultern ruckartig nach hinten weg, wodurch diese das Gleichgewicht verlor und Hana ebenso. Fen landete doch recht sanft auf der Couch mit dem Rücken, Auch Kohana verlor das Gleichgewicht sie hatte mit Gegenwehr grechnet die nicht vorhanden war, sie konnte sich im fall grade noch so abgefangen, sie hatte die Augen zugegriffen und als Sie diese öffnete schaute sie direkt in Fen ihre Augen. Hana war nun über Fen gebeugt, mit der einen Hand stützte sie sich neben Fen ihrem Kopf ab die andere war auf Fen ihrer Brust liegend. Ihr bein hatte sie zwischen Fen ihren Beinen. Kohana blinzelte ein paar mal bis sie begriff in was für ne Position die beiden waren. Dann weiteten sich Hanas Augen, ihr Gesicht wurde knallrot und sie wurde sichtlich nervös, ihre Ohren waren unsicher nach hinten gestellt. Der Schweif von ihr wedelte nervös hin und her. "S-...sry... d...das ... omg. ... s-sry... ich. .. wollte.." Sie war etwas überfordert, sie versuchte aufzustehen, immer noch knallrot im Gesicht ging sie von Fen runter und drehte sich um. Am liebsten hätte sie ihr Gesicht oder eher sich komplett unter einer Decke versteckt. (Ahhhh! WAS ZUM WAR DAS?! Ich dachte sie würde reagieren!) Immer noch schwang ihr Schweif nervös hin und her. Kohana war mit dem Rücken zu Fen gedreht (... das...war so Peinlich!) Die frage von fen hatte sie gar nicht mehr mitbekommen

Fen schaute einen moment nicht hin und kippte durch hana nach hinten. Auch sie hatte panisch ihre augen geschlossen und als sie diese zögerlich öffnete schaute sie in hanas augen. Durch den sturz war fens oberteil etwas hoch gerutscht so dass man die untere brust etwas sehen konnte. Hanas hand hielt grade noch den stoff an den nötigsten stellen fest"E-...EH!?...Han-...ah!- " auch fen wurde schlagartig rot als sie merkte wo hana da gerade hingriff. Sie linste zu ihrem arm der neben ihren kopf gestüzt war und drehte beschämt ihren kopf weg. Sie schwieg regelrecht normal war doch sie die offensivere von beiden?. Als hana sich wieder hinsetze grinste fen provokant und hauchte ihr von hinten ins ohr"also kannst du auch anders~..." sie griff ihr von hinten unter ihr oberteil. Fens hände waren leicht kalt durch das abwaschen vorhin. Ihre stimme flüsterte sie ihr provokant ins ohr"hat sich der sturz auf mich denn wenigstens...GELOHNT?~" sie betonte das wort absichtlich und drückte ihre brüste von hinten an ihren rücken"hahah~...knallrot wie eine tomate~

Kohana hatte bemerkt das Fen verlegen geworden war was sie doch ziemlich überraschte. Als sie ihr unter das Oberteil fasste schauderte Kohana kurz, denn Fens Hände waren ja kalt, sie versuchte sie etwas abzuschütteln. "H-halt... h-hey... das is kalt!" Meckerte sie etwas, aber wegschieben tat sie Fen nicht. Als Fenja ihr provokant ins Flüsterte drehte Hana den Kopf weg, ihre Ohren waren sehr empfindlich. "D-das... war nicht geplant." Sagte sie erhrlich, sie wollte ihr eigentlich nur beweisen das sie nicht so schwach war wie Fen dachte "W-was meinst... d-du?!" Es dauerte kurz bis Hana verstand was sie meinte. Als reaktion folgte ein fiepen und Hana versuchte sich unter einer Decke die auf dem Sofa lag zu verstecken, wurde jedoch von Fenja abgehalten als diese sie ihre Brüste an Hanas rücken drückte "F-fen!... w-was.. machst du denn?!"

Fen konnte sich den spaß nicht entgehen lassen sie lachte beherzt los und ließ hana mit einem mal loß"haha schon gut~..immerhin sind wir ja wegen etwas ganz anderem hier nicht wahr hana?" sie streckte ihr die zunge raus und warf ihre haare nach hinten. Das hana so durch den wind war amüsierte sie regelrecht"magst du denn nichts essen oder bist du zu sehr durch den wind haha!" vielleicht wollte sie hana auch etwa sprovozieren das sie auf fen zu kam wenn sie mehr wollte. Der gedanke ließ sie schmunzeln und sie stand auf und ging richtung tisch"komm schon!"

Kohana war immer noch knallrot und Fenjas lachen machte es nit besser "...Tch, du mit deinem ärgern." Kohana hob den blick sie schien zu überlegen was meinte Fenja Wohl? Weswegen waren sie hier? Kohana seufzte "Baka" Sagte sie und streckte ihr auch die Zunge frech aus, Kohana schaute zur seite "Wenn es geht würde ich mich umziehen vor dem essen... ist das okay?" Mit der zeit war die schuluniform alles andere als Bequem. Sie lief auf Fen zu stellte sich kurz auf die Zehenspitzen und Biss sie leicht in den Hals, schon fast provokant. Dann drehte sie sich um, und wurde wahrscheinlich knall rot (WAS ZUM?! Was mach ich hier bitte?!) Sie haute sich leicht gehen den Kopf und seufzte (Hab ich fieber oder sowas?! Warum hab ich das gemacht?!...) Kohana stand ein paar meter von Fen entfernt

fen schaute sie verwundert an als sie von ihrem biss etwas überrant wurde"ja kannst d-...ighk!?" sie zuckte kurz zusammen und griff sich an den hals"h-...hana!" fen schaute sie knallrot an und lehnte sich gegen die wand"b..bediehn d..dich an meinem schrank" sie schien etwas durch den wind denn so eine reaktion hatte sie nicht erwartet und sie schüttelte flüchtig ihren kopf"D...das essen.."

Kohana tappste so schnell es geht zu dem Kleider Schrank, als ob sie sich verstecken wollen würde oder flüchten wollte, sie war selbst total erschrocken über ihre Reaktion. Dort angekommen setzte sie sich erstmal auf den Boden und brauchte ein paar Minuten um sich zu beruhigen. (WAS ZUM TEUFEL MACH ICH HIER?!) Sie blieb dort erstmal einfach sitzten, nach einer weile löste sie ihre schleife die sie wegen dem Knutschfleck so stramm gebunden hatte (... Ich weiss nit ob ich mich da nochmal zu ihr trau.. nit nach der aktion.. ich bleib einfach hier. ... ) Kohana suchte sich was aus dem Kleiderschrank aus, was nit einfach war weil Fen ja grösser war als Sie. Aber sie fand die bluse und die weste, aber nur eine der kurzen hosen passten ihr. Alle anderen waren zu gross (Well... was hab ich erwartet!) Sie zog die bluse an die ihr erstaunlich gut passte, dadrüber zog sie die weste und klar die hose zog sie auch an, aber sie blieb dort, sie setzte sich vor dem Kleiderschrank und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihre Arme, ihre Wangen waren knallrot. Sie hatte ihre Haare offen diese fielen über ihr Gesicht.

nach 5 min wurde fen etwas stuzig. Sie schaute nach oben zum schlafzimmer und seufzte"verlaufen hat sie sich...aber nicht oder ist umgekippt?" fen eilte nach oben und platze in das zimmer rein als sie hana so am boden sitzen sah"was machst du denn! Gehts dir nicht gut?" sie ging vor ihr auf die knie und zog ihre arme vor ihrem gesicht weg"hana!-..."(ihr Gesicht ist ja knallrot...) fen starrte sie an auch weil sie total süß aussah und sie sich sorgen machte

Kohana bemerkte Das Fen in das Zimmer kam und vergrub ihr Gesicht nur noch mehr, ihre Ohren lagen fast platt auf dem kopf "A...alles gut. .. mir fehlt nix" Flüsterte sie total verlegen, sie war okay aber total überfordert und ihr war das alles so peinlich. Als Fen ihre Arme Griff fiebte sie kurz, als wollte sie nicht das Fen so ihr Gesicht sah, jedoch als Fen sie so anstarrte schaute sie kurz hoch, der blick war einfach nur total süss, sie hatte knallrote Wangen, einen total unsicheren blick, wie von jemanden der nicht wusste wie mit seinen Gefühlen umzugehen und die Ohren waren komplett angelegt. Sie zitterte ganz leicht (Ich... hasse es... warum muss sie mich so sehen?)

Fens blick lockerte sich. Mit einem ruck zog sie hana in ihre arme und drückte sie an sich. Sie vergrub ihr gesicht in hanas haaren an der schulter"Mach mir keine sorgen verdammt!" Fens wangen waren ebenfalls rot und sie linste zu ihr"Ich weiß zwar wie sehr es verboten ist...das was wir hier machen...aber...es tut weh...wenn ich daran denke dass ich dich...so behandeln muss wie jeder andere...und dich loßlassen muss..." ihr stiegen leicht tränenn in die augen die sie vor hana verborgen hielt"und dann der brief..." sie zitterte etwas vor aufregung

"Uwah?!" Kohana fiepte erschrocken als Fen Sie zu sich zog und sie an sich drückte, sie wehrte sich jedoch kein stück eher das Gegenteil Sie entspannte sich und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Fen "T-...tut mir leid..." flüssterte sie, ihre Ohren stellten sich leicht auf als Fen das erzählte, ihre wangen glühten noch etwas mehr, verlegen nickte sie. Sie konnte Fen Verstehen, ihr tat der Gedanke genauso weh. Sie hatte Fen sehr lieb gewonnen auch wenn der stolz ihr das nicht einfach machte es zuzugeben "... mir ist egal... ob das verboten ist...es tut weh... ich... will... dich nicht... verlieren" Kohana nuschelte das zwar nur aber Fen sollte jedes wort Verstehen können "Aber... ich hab angst... das du deinen job... wegen mir verlierst." Folgte es ehrlich, sie hob den Blick und sah die tränen, vorsichtig wischte sie diese weg und schaute verlegen gen boden "...ja ... " Kohana nahm Fen etwas in den Arm und lehnte sich an sie

Fen zögerte kurz überhaupt zu antworten"Mach dir wegen meinem Job bitte keine Sorgen...ich-..." wie ein schmerz durchfuh fen als sie prombt daran erinnert wurde die tabletten zu nehmen"verdammt ich darf meine medikamente nicht vergessen sonst..." sie schaute sich um und ließ hana vorsichtig loß. Sie eilte zum nachtschrank denn dort befanden sich immer notfall tabletten. Man konnte sofort merken wenn es der mangel an ihrer medizin war da sie je schneller sie es brauchte bruchteilhaft vergesslich wurde"...hier sind sie nicht wo sind sie!." fen wirkte etwas panisch und schien wirklich angst davor zu haben einfach alles zu vergessen

Kohana schaute zu Fen, sie merkte das was nicht stimmte und als sie sah wie Fen reagierte wusste sie was war (Ihre Medizin!) "Ich hab welche in meiner Tasche!" Kohana eilte zu der Tasche stolperte dabei kurz und Schnitt sich an einer scharfen kante, sie stand aber wieder auf und holte die Tabletten, als sie diese in ihrer Hand hielt rannte sie zu Fen, und versuchte sie zu beruhigen "Fen? Schau mal ich hab sie hier." Kohanas stimme klang sanft, zum glück hatte Fen ihr diese darmals gegeben, sie reichte sie Fenja und wartete das sie diese nahm (Bitte lass sie das nicht vergessen...)

Fen schien schon ziemlich besorgt denn alles vergessen wollte sie sicher nicht. Als hana sie auf die medikamente in ihrer tasche aufmerksam machte schaute sie sie verwundert an,denn...sie hatte schon vergessen das sie ihr diese gegeben hatte und es höchste zeit wurde. Sie sah wie hana runter eilte und sich zusetzlich auch noch verletzte"H-...Hana mach langs-...eh..." fen saß ahnungsloß auf ihrem bett als hana wieder zu ihr kam und die tablette in der han hatte"Hana...du hast dich verletzt..." sie nahm die pillen in die hand und schluckte diese"hab ich dir die...gegeben?..die pillen?" man musste nur noch kurz warten bis die pillen wirkten und fen wirkte etwas traurig"dieser verdammte fluch..."

Kohana hörte Fen protestieren was sie jedoch Ignorierte, Fens Tabletten waren jetzt wichtiger "Passt schon" Sagte Hana, sie machte sich gerade mehr Sorgen um Fen als um sich selber. Der Schnitt am Arm tat zwar weh aber das zählte gerade nicht "Ja du hast sie mir gegeben, und ich bin echt froh dadrüber" Kohana setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett und achtete dadrauf das Fen auch ja die Pillen nahm "Wir finden schon ne Lösung, jeder Fluch ist heilbar" Kohana hatte damit recht, jeder Fluch konnte aufgelöst werden, jedoch musste man erstmal wissen wie. Und das war das größte Problem

Fen atmete nach kurzer zeit auf und seufzte"oh man das war knapp...ich hatte nicht auf die zeit geachtet..." sie schaute hana mit einem lächeln an und schaute sich die schnittwunde an"oh man was machst du nur...und hana...kann es sein das du nichtmal eine bleibe hast?...immerhin hattest du meine frage eben ignoriert..." sie legte ihre hand auf die wunde und sprach ein paar wörter aus der alchemie. Hanas wunde sollte langsam heilen zumindest so weit das es sich nicht entzünden konnte. Neugierig schaute sie sie an"kuck mich an und sag die wahrheit..."

Kohana seufzte "Ich habs gemerkt, heute schon das zweite mal das du es vergisst" Kohana schaute zu Fenja hoch und legte den Kopf leicht schief, etwas fragend "Ich.. bin weggerutscht, das ist alles" Sie kicherte, denn das war schon sehr untypisch für sie sich mal zu verletzen "...ahahah? ... uhm... also..." Kohana brach den blickkontackt und schaute zur seite. Als Fenja ihre hand auf die Wunde legte fuhr Hana kurz erschrocken zusammen es hatte kurz weh getan Dann hob sie wieder den Blick und schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf "N-nein... ich... hab keine." Kohana wurde etwas verlegen, Fen schien es ja sofort geahnt zu haben

fen schüttelte den kopf"oh man was mach ich nur mit dir...hör mal du kannst hier bleiben das haus ist eh zu groß für mich alleine. Das problem ist nur das man es glaube nicht gerne sieht wenn ich mit meiner schülerin zusammenwohne also lass uns einfach etwas darauf achten das es vielleicht...nicht so offensichtlich ist. Und jtz lass uns mal was essen du könntest glaube ich was vertragen und derweil kannst du es dir ja überlegen..." fen stand auf streckte sich kurz und linste mit einem lächenl zu hana bevor sie dann runter zum essen ging

Kohanas Ohren stellten sich mit jedem Satzt den sie sagte weiter auf auch ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie wurde etwas verlegen, meinte Fen das gerade ernst? Konnte Kohana hier bleiben wenn sie es wollte? "M-meinst. ... du das ernst? Bist du dir sicher das du das risiko eingehen willst?" Kohana schaute ihr hinter her "I-ich... meine. ... " Kohana fasste sich an die Stirn und zögerte kurz "Ich ... " Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stand dann auf "Ja denke wir sollten erstmal was essen" (Iwie... freu ich mich das sie mir das Angebot gemacht hat...) Kohana tappste ihr etwas hibbelig hinterher, sie hatte Fen im blick nicht das diese auch noch umkippte

noch bevor sie aus der tür ging vernahm sie hanas unsichere und unklare antwort"oh man..hör mal.." sie knallte die tür direkt vor ihrer nase zu und stellte sich protestartig davor"ich meine das ernst...du kannst hier bleiben...wenn nicht entscheide ich für dich immerhin kann meine "schülerin" nicht auf der straße pennen...ok?" sie schaute hana ernst an und schien sie auch nicht vorbei zu lassen bis diese antwortete"überleg dir deine antwort gut wenn du hier je wieder raus willst...obwohl du ja sowieso nicht weißt wohin?~"

Kohana wollte gerade zu der Tür laufeb als Fen stehen blieb und die Tür zuknallte, Kohana fuhr etwas zusammen, anscheinend hatte sie nicht mit sowas gerechnet "H-huh?!" Kohana schaute zur seite und stellte die Ohren sturr wie sie nun mal war nach hinten "Ich würde nicht auf Strasse pennen" Protestierte Kohana in einem frechen ton "Die Schule hat ja ne grosse Bibliothek" Sagte sie hinterher jedoch ob das ne gute Idee war ihr das an den Kopf zu knallen? Sie schaute zu Fen immer noch waren ihre Ohrne nach hinten gestellt

fen schaute unbeindruckt zu ihr runter"hab ich mich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt?..." sie sperrte die tür mit dem schlüssel zu, ließ ihn in ihrer tasche verscheinden und setze sich prombt aufs bett"deine wahl wielange wir hier sitzen aber du schläfst sicher nicht in der schule..." mit einem richtig provokanten grinsen schaute sie hana an bis sie sich aufs bett fallen ließ"also?..."

Kohana pustete ihr Pony etwas genervt hoch "Ich Schlaf ja nicht perment da, es wäre für eine Nacht oder so... " Kohana schaute zu der Tür und dann zu Fen, der blick von ihr war immer noch frech und etwas provokant "... Wolltest du nicht essen?" Kohana seufzte (Okay das spiel kann ich auch) Sie lehnte sich an den Schrank und wartete "Wie schon gesagt ich würde ja nicht draussen schlafen" Meckerte sie (Warum is sie bloss so nen dick Schädel?!)

fen musste lachen bei dem was sie da abzog"Nur für eine nacht? Und danach? Die folgenden tage? Bei fremden schlafen?" fen setzte sich auf und schaute sie an. Fast als würde sie hana mit ihren blicken ausziehen. Ob das absicht war?"Essen kann warten...ich kann mir auch anders "essen" besorgen ganz deine wahl~" sie zeigte mit dem finger prombt auf hana und legte ihren kopf etwas zur seite"aber wenn du gerne bei fremden schläfst und keine ahnung was sie mit dir tun...dann bitte~"

Kohana schaute zu Fen, abwartend "Ja nur für eine Nacht, ich konnte noch nicht alle Pensionen hier abfragen." Kohana schaute sie erschrocken an "Als ob ich bei Fremden schlafe! Was denkst du denn bitte?!" Beschämt schaute sie zur seite, jedoch linste sie erneut zu Fen was im Nachhinein keine gute idee war bei dem Blick den sie abbekam, sie wurde Instant knall rot und mied den blick, anscheinend hatte Fen diese runde gewonnen "W-...was...? ... was meinst du denn bitte damit?" Verlegen schaute sie erneut weg "Ich hab nie gesagt das ich bei Fremden schlafe!" Kohana wurde kurz laut und meckerte sie an, hielt sich dann aber den Mund zu, denn sie wollte sie ja nicht anmeckern "... mach doch was du willst... " Sie schaute weg

Fen blinzelte kurz und stand mit schwung vom bett auf. Sie ging vor hana, kniete sich vor sie und hielt ihre augen zu. Sie küsste sie mit einem male und biss ihr etwas in die lippe. Sie ließ sie auch nicht loß und führte ihre zunge in ihren mund ein. Sie musste kurz dabei kichern und steckte den schlüssel ins schlüsseloch"Du bleibst einfach hier~...mein Haus ist so groß und ich verdiene auch genug!...wir passen...einfach etwas auf ok?"

Kohanas Ohren zuckten als Fen vom Bett aufstand,sie schaute jedoch noch weg bis sie direkt vor ihr stand, erst dann schaute zu ihr. Als Fen Ihre Augen zu hielt wollte sie zurück weichen jedoch war ja hinter ihr der Schrank "F-fen...? Ngh!?" Kohana erschrack kurz als Fen sie küsste. Sie versuchte sich etwas zu befreien und als Fen sie leicht in die Lippe biss fiepte sie erneut "Mh!" Sie hatte noch die Augen offen was sich aber änderte, sie schloss sanft die Augen und erwiederte leicht den Kuss, ihre Wangen waren rot aus Scharm Sie biss sie leicht als Fen kicherte, nach dem Motto "lass das kichern" jedoch biss sie nur ganz sanft. Ihre Ohren zuckten erneut als sie den Schlüssel hörte und Fen von ihr abließ um zu reden. Hanas Augen waren noch halb geschlossen "...Is okay." Kam es verlegen

Fen stupste ihr gegen die stirn"na bitte geht doch!" sie schloss die tür auf und ging nach unten wo das essen schon wartete"Den Vertrag für dich als Mitbewohner fülle ich später aus ok?" sie setze sich an den tisch und aß endlich was. Ihr magen knurrte schon total und eine kleine tekanne mit füßen tapste zu fens tasse und schank ihr ein"vorsichtig kleine..." sie stupste mit einem kichern die kanne an welche die ganze zeit etwas verpeilt da rum watschelte"wunder dich nicht fals mein geschirr sich selbstständig macht...oder meine..topfflanzen.." sie linste zur Pflanze welche gerade dabei war ihre herrab fallenden blätter zu sammeln"Ich muss mich unbedingt bei saruko melden..."

Kohana fasste sich an die Stirn und schaute Fen hinter her "Ist schon okay." (Ich hatte nit... damit gerechnet hier wirklich einzuziehen... aber okay.) Kohana seufzte und tappste dann nach unten in die Küche aufmerksam schaute sie sich die Teekanne und alles an, etwas skeptisch blicke sie zu Fen. Sie kicherte etwas als sie das Gewusel sah "Nein. Bei dir Wunder ich mich nicht mehr... selbst sein Haushalt ist seltsam" Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und schaute das essen an jedoch nahm sie nichts, sis schien auf was zu warten (Ich... fühl mich unwohl wenn ich einfach was nehme...) "Oh? Weswegen?" Kohana hebte den blick und schaute Fen fragend an während sie an dem Getränk nippte

Fen musterte sie ab"Nimm dir ruhig was...du wohnst jtz immerhin hier.." sie schob den suppentopf in kohanas richtung und lächelte sanft"naja...immerhin hat sie sich doch um mich gesorgt oder nicht?...als ich mein gedächniss verloren habe..." fen wirkte etwas verpennt und halb am einschlafen. Sie nickte immer mal kurz weg als ihr handy neben ihr vibrierte. Sie rufnummer war unterdrückt znd sie linste zum display. Die ließ rs weiter klingeln und ging nicht dran"ich kenne die nummer micht.." etwas unsicher nahm sie das handy auf und schaute sich die naricht an welche mit einem bild versehen war. Das bild zeigte ganz klar hana und fen im arztzimmer als diese intim wurden"was zum...woher...wie kann das denn sein verdammt!" sie zeigte hana das bild nicht denn sie wusste es war ihr sicher unangenehm. Also packte sie ihr hany wieder weg"s...schmeckts?.." fen verging der apetit und sie schaute zur seite

Sie lächelte und nahm sich etwas "Das hört sich zwar komisch an, aber ich kann ...mich dran gewöhnen... hier zu sein" Nuschelte sie und Ass schnell ein paar Löffel voll von der Suppe "Ja die hat sich ziemlich sorgen gemacht, sie war schon fast panisch.." Kohana musste leicht schmunzeln als sie daran dachte. Kohana lienste zu dem Handy und schaute fragend zu Fen "..." Kohana bemerkte sofort das was nit stimmte und als Fen etwas lauter wurde wusste die das es der erpresser war "... denkst du ich bin blöd und merk das nit? Es war der Typ oder?" Kohana schob etwas das essen zur seite und schaute Fen streng an "Fen das was ich sagte meine ich ernst. Wenn was ist schieb die Schuld auf mich, ich bin hier gerade erst neu. Und kann mir easy eine neue Schule suchen" Kohana Schien das sehr ernst zu meinen

Fen schaute schweigend zur seite"war...er nicht...man hat mir...nur den arbeitsplan geschickt...und der passt mir nicht jtz iss weiter und mach dir keinen kopf.."(als ob...ich das zulasse) fen zwang sich einen weiteren löffel regelrecht rein und schob den teller beiseite"Außerdem...wem würde schon gefallen samstags zu arbeiten.." auf dem Bild war definitiv alles zu sehen und total emblöst. Sie schaute hana an und lächelte"Ist auch schon spät und um den erpresser kümmern wir uns morgen..."

Kohana stellte die Ohren nach hinten ihr blick wurde leicht misstrauisch "Okay dann zeig mir doch mal den Plan." Kohana lächelte etwas falsch und wartete ab (Sie zwingt sich essen rein um mir keine sorgen zu machen?) "Gibt viele leute die das nicht stört." Kohana schaute Fen direkt in die Augen "Ich weiss das du mich nur schützen willst, aber dumm und blind bin ich nicht Fen." Kohana seufzte "Ich Schlaf dann auf dem sofa" Sie hatte eben schnell noch den rest aufgegessen und war zu dem Sofa getappst und liess sich dort drauf fallen

fen protestierte"mein abeitsplan brauch dich noch nicht interessieren!..s..schlaf.." mit einer flinken handbewegung räumte sich das essen weg und fen ließ so verpeilt wie sie deswegen war ihr handy unten liegen"Du kannst schlafen wo du willst..." sie seufzte und gingvdie treppen hoch zum schlafzimmer

Kohana schaute Fen nach, etwas besorgt, sie liess Fen gewähren machte sich jedoch starke sorgen. (Wenn ich den Typen erwische... der hat nen grosses Problem dann) Kohana bemerkte das Handy dann und na klar stand sie auf und wollte sich das anschauen. Sie lugte um sich ob auch keiner da war und sah danm das Bild, fast hätte sie es fallen lassen aber nur fast. Recht verlegen schaute sie weg und legte das Handy weg (Ich bring den typen um!) Kohana schaute zu dem Schlafzimmer von Fen und nickte Sie kramte einige Bücher raus, die sie zuvor in der Bibliothek rausgesucht hatte. Alle samt gingen über Flüche und dessen Heilmethoden. Auch bereitete sie das Frühstück für morgen vor, das war das mindeste was sie tun konnte. Immer hin durfte sie hier um sonst wohnen. Nachdem sie alles vorbereitet hatte sodass man es nur noch aufwärmen musste widmete sie sich den Büchern und öffnete dazu noch magische Verzeichnisse über Flüche (Morgen kümmer ich mich um den typen, Saruko wusste Wer das war) Sie las fast die ganze Nacht durch bis sie vor Erschöpfung einschlief auf dem sofa

Am morgen tapste fen verschlafen nach unten. Die sonne schien und es war herrliches wetter. Das fenster war gekippt wodurch man das vogelzwitschern von draussen hören konnte. Fens blick schweifte im raum als ihr all die bücher und hana auffieheln. Auch ihr handy sah sie noch mit aktivem Bildschirm(Also ist sie doch an mein handy..)"Hana?" sie räumte den tisch etwas frei bis sie zur couch linste und fen sich das lachen nicht verkneifen konnte so wie hana da lag"nicht mal mehr umziehen geschafft hm?~..." sie ging auf hana zu und kniete sich vor sie. Sie stupste ihr gegen die wange sie konnte ihr gar nicht böse sein"haaaanaaaaa~...steh auf...mal auf die uhr gekuckt?~"

Kohana lag auf dem Sofa immer noch von Büchern umzingelt und genau in der Position in der sie eingeschlafen war. Bei ihrem Namen zuckten ganz leicht Hanas ohren, schlief jedoch weiter zumindest bis Fen sie ihn die wange Piekste, Kohana verzog etwas das gesicht als wollte sie sagen "lass mich schlafen" wurde dann aber wach und griff fen ganz sanft am Arm, sie beugte sich kurz vor und Küsste diese, allerdings im Halbschlaf. Kohana hielt den kuss bis sie wirklich wach wurde und total erschocken Fen anschaute "O...oh ... s-sry!" Kohana sprang auf und flüchtete ins Bad dabei rief sie nur "Ich... bin eben duschen! Frühstück ist fertig ...!" Und schwupp weg war sie (W... w.. waas zum?! Was macht mein Körper da bitte?! Guten Morgen kuss oder was?!) Sie reinigte erstmal ihr gesicht mit kaltem wasser um wirklich, wirklich wach zu werden

Fen schaute sie an als sie merkte das hana anscheinend wach wurde...das dachte sie zumindest bis sich ihre lippen trafen und fen regelrecht zu stein erstarrte. Sie hatte sowas 0 kommen sehen und starrte hana knllrot im gesicht an"H-...HANA!..." fen ließ hana an sich vorbei rennen sie war noch in einer regelrechten schockstarre"warte was frühstück ist fertig?" die topflanze starrte fen an und fen linste die pflanze an"W...WAS DENN SIE HAT DOCH-..." fen stand hibbelig auf und schaute sich das frühstück an(das sieht so lecker aus...) sie linste zur dusche und überlegte kurz "hmm~..."

Kohana hatte sich etwas beruhigt allerdings verstand sie ihre aktionen nicht wirklich. (Warum macht sie mich so nervös?... ich hab doch anderes zu tun als sowas! Mann...) Kohana zog sich aus und band sich die Haare hoch, sie lief in die Dusche und stellte erstmal fest das sie nix mitgenommen hatte... nit mal ihre schuluniform. "..." ( Wow... im ernst? Ist mir das jetzt wirklich passiert?!) Etwas Beschämt fing sie dann an sich zu duschen

fen schaute auf die uhr den es schien bald zeit zu sein auf die arbeit zu gehen. Sie flechtete ihre haare und pustete ihre haarsträhne aus dem gesicht. Doch da fen es nur gewohnt war alleine zu leben hatte sie ihre unterwäsche im bad einsortiert"mom mal...aw fuck..." sie schüttelte den kopf und biss in ein toast das hana gemacht hatte hinein. Sie ging ebenfalls in die dusche welche durch den wasserdampf etwas neblig war"hana ich muss kurz rein meine sachen liegen hier" fen dachte sich auch nichts groß und zog sich aus

Kohana zuckte zusammen als sie Fen ihre stimme hörte, sie wurde wieder etwas nervös "I...i-ist.. o-okay" Stammelte diese dann, sie versteckte sich etwas in der Dusche und ihre wangen waren Knallrot (Omg... ich dachte ich könnte wenigstens hier etwas flüchten...) "u...uhm ..." Kohana Stammelte etwas "F-fen... Ich. .. ich hab meine... Kleidung draussen vergessen... magste mir die ... geben?" An kohanas stimme konnte man ihre Peinlichkeit raushören (...)

fen schaute sie überrascht an"Du bist so schusselig..." anstatt das fen nach draußen ging ging sie auf hana zu und hauchte ihr an den nacken"haha du brauchst doch gar keine kleider~ und wenn du etwas später kommst ist das auch egal~" sie strich ihr mit dem finger den rücken runter und setze sich in die hocke da hana sowieso kleiner war

Kohana hochte auf und meckerte dann frech "Passiert mir sonst nie!" Sie bemerkte das Fen auf sie zu ging und spannte sich etwas an "F-fen...? Was soll das werden. ..?" Kohana fuhr zusammen als Fen ihr in den Nacken hauchte "H-hey!... natürlich brauch ich Kleidung!" Protestierte Hana, ihre Wangen waren knallrot, ihr blick zur seite gerichtet und die Ohren etwas angelegt "Was hast du... H-ha! F-fen ..." Kohana zuckte etwas zusammen, sie versuchte sich vor Fen zu verstecken es war ihr peinlich so nackt da zu stehen

Fen schaute zu ihr hoch das sie ebenfalls nix an hatte konnte hana ja noch nicht wissen und fen lächelte sanft"Also ich denke nicht das du dich umbedingt anziehen brauchst haha" sie strich nach herzenslust weiter an hanas rücken vorbei dabei kitzelte hanas schweif fen im gesicht"h-..haha..." sie drehte hana prombt rum und küsste sie am oberschenkel hoch als sie nur ganz leicht zum ärgern rein biss. Da fens haare ebenfalls offen waren strichen sie an ihrem bein und sie schaute dabei hoch zu ihr"Ich denke die zeit können wir uns nehmen hihi" sie hielt hana an der hüfte fest denn sie war ja immernoch vor ihr in der hocke als sie sich schlussendlich dann auf den hintern fiehlen ließ. Auch fen bekam nun das wasser des strahlers ab und es lief ihr am körper runter

Kohana wurde knallrot nach dem Satz von Fen "F-fen...? S-sagtest... d-du nit ... wir müssen los?!" Als Fen ihr über den Rücken strich zuckte Sie einmal kurz zusammen, als sie eine bestimmte stelle traf. Es war etwa auf höhe der Narbe den die Narbe ging auch etwas am Rücken weiter "H-hah...Fen! Das kitzelt!" Kohana meckerte etwas aber das war eher weil ihr ihre reaktion peinlich war "A-ah..." Kohana schaute verlegen weg, als Fen sie in ihren Oberschenkel biss, ihre Augen waren etwas geweitet. (oh gott... das is so peinlich. ...) "hi-hi.. das..." Hana bemerkte den Blick und schaute zu Fen hinunter und da stellte sie auch fest das Fen auch nix an hatte. Kohana hielt sich die augen zu, ihre Wangen waren knallrot und sie fiepte verlegen "...i-ich..." Kohana schaute zur seite, jedoch nickte sie ganz leicht, sie war zu sturr es zu sagen "...i-ich.. renn.. nit weg... " nuschelte sie total verlegen, als fen ihre hüfte festhielt, sie Linste erneut zu Fen, ganz vorsichtig unter ihren händen durch. (... sie ist echt hübsch) Kohanas blick folgte den wasser Tropfen bis sie realisierte was sie da machte. Dann schaute sie ertappt zur seite (Fml... was macht sie mit mir?! Ich bin wieder total nervös...)

fen schaute zu hana als sie merkte wie diese sie anschaut"huh was ist?~...ich weiß nicht was du an mir mit deinen blicken noch ausziehen willst wenn ich schon nix mehr an hab...baka" sie drückte hana mit einem stoß an die wand. Vom wasser schien sie sich erst gar nicht abhalten zu lassen und ohne sie auch nur vorzuwarnen begann sie hana mit der zunge an ihrer vagina zu lecken

Sie brach den blickkontackt, verlegen schaute sie weg "A-als... ob... i-i...ich sowas machen... w-würde..." Kohana schaute sturr weg, ihre Wangen waren ziemlich rot. Sie schien sich sowas nicht eingestehen zu wollen "Uwah?! Was-" Kohanas Augen weiteten sich als Fen sie an die Wand stiess "Was... soll das...A-ah~" Kohana war gerade dabei Fen anzumeckern als diese sie an ihre vagina leckte, sie hatte mit sowas nicht gerechnet und deswegen konnte sie sich auch nicht rechtzeitig den Mund zuhalten um den unerwünschten ton zu verstecken. Ihre Augen waren geweitet und Kohanas körper machte eine bewegung leicht gegen Fen, leicht bittend. Kohanas Gesicht konnte jetzt als Tomate durchgehen (W-was mach ich denn?!) Ihre Arme hielt sie vor ihr Gesicht um sich zu verstecken "..."

Fen grinste provokant"ach wie süß haha~" der kleine schubser von hana ließ sie etwas überrascht ihren blick weiten. Sie griff um hanas beine um sie besser festhalten zu können und kurz bevor sie ihre zunge in sie eindringen lassen wollte schaute sie hana an und fragte mit einer frechen stimme"soll ich?~...hah.." es wäre ein leichtest ihre zunge einfach in sie zu lassen doch viel lieber wollte fen das sie quasie darum bettelte. Ehe sie es nicht sagte begann sie derweil einfach sanft an ihr zu saugen und auch fen wurde zunehmend erregter durch das ganze"mh~..."

Kohana bemerkte den Blick von Fen (Sie hat... iwas vor...?) Kohana atem ging schon leicht schneller, sie zappelte leicht da Fen sie Festhielt. Als Fen sie so frech anschaute stellte Hana die ohren sturr nach hinten und ihr blick wurde skeptisch, was hatte Fen jetzt vor? "Tch..." Kohana schaute weg nachdem sie Fen frech angeschaut hatte "so easy bekommst du mich nit zum betteln" das sagte schon regelrecht ihr blick "Ngh!~" Kohana biss sich auf die lippe sie wollte so einfach nicht aufgeben. (will sie im Ernst. ... das ich...? Niemals!) Sie versuchte keinen ton raus zu lassen. Als Fen einen ton raus liess spitze sie die Ohren und sie grinste frech (Aha..?)

Fens gesicht zierte ein provokantes lächeln Fen schien sichtlich amüsiert als sie mit einem ruck hanas bein anhob und über ihre schulter legte. Zusätzlich das fen ihre zunge benutze strich sie mit dem finger über ihren kitzler und wechselte auch dort mit der intensität immer mehr"du kannst noch so stur sein hana~...dein körper...lügt nicht...vor allem nicht so feucht wie du mittlerweile bist~" fen schien es regelrecht zu genießen hana so zu sehen und als sie kurz von ihr abließ und ihre zunge weg nahm, Sah man nur den speichelfaden der fens zunge und hanas vagina verbindete. Sie gab ihr auch nicht viel zeit zum nachdenken sofort machte sie weiter und drückte ihre nägel leicht in ihr bein

Kohana fiepte erschocken auf als Fen ihr bein plötzlich anhob "H-hah?! N-nicht...!" Kohana versuchte ihr bein zurück zu ziehen anscheinend war ihr die Position total peinlich, kohana versuchte ihre stimme zu zügeln als Fen sie "verwöhnte" jedoch Schien das nicht so gut zu klappen "Ngh!.. ah...~ F-fen... n-..nicht" Kohana lehnte ihren Kopf an die Wand ihre wangen glühten und ihre ohren zuckten immer wieder kurz genauso wie ihr Schweif "D-das ... ist Ah~ un-fair... h-hah...!" Kohana bemerkte das Fen das genoss sie so zu sehen leise huschte ihr "Sadist..." aus dem Mund, als Fen kurz von ihr abliess huschte ein leises fiepen aus Hanas mund, es war bittend und leicht protestierend weil sie aufgehört hatte, Schlag artig hielt sie sich den Mund zu und schaute weg (Ahh im ernst?! Musste das jetzt sein?) Als fen dann weiter machte bewegte hana wieder kurz ihre Hüfte und schaute verlegen weg, ihre ohren waren angelegt aus Scharm und ihr körper zittete vor allem ihre beine "Mh~..."

fen stoppte kurz und grinste sie an"sadist?...ganz richtig...das bin ich~" mit einem ruck ging sie ein stück nach hinten und zog hana das andere bein zusätzlich weg. Ließ aber das bein das über fens Schulter war runterrutschen so dass sie im endeefekt mit gespreizten Beinen auf fens schoß saß, brust an brust und mit dem rücken an der wand"aber ich denke damit..kannst du gut umgehen mh?~" sie ging mit der hand zwischen hanas beine und rieb äußer lich an ihrer vagina. Castanics hatten zwar keine fangzähne doch waren die vorderen eckzähne ein klein wenig spitzer. Prombt biss sie hana in die schulter und keiner von beiden dachte mal daran das wasser abzustellen"h.a.n.a~..." hauchte sie ihr anschließend ins ohr

Kohana schaute Fen an als diese grinste (Was zum... sie streitet es nit mal ab) "F- .. Fen!? Was... s-soll das werden...? Uwa-!" Kohana fühlte sich etwas unwohl wo Fen ihr ihre beine Weg zog und sie dann auf Fen ihren schoss sass. Sie war ziemlich rot im gesicht, ein erschockenes fiepsen huschte aus Ihrem Mund, ihre Augen waren geweitet als sie merkte wie sie da sass, nervös fuchtelte sie mit den Händen und versuchte iwie aus der situartion raus zu kommen, was nicht klappte. Denn hinter ihr war ja die wand und vor ihr sass Fen "...I-ich... bin... mir.. da n-nit.. so ...s-sicher..." Nuschelte sie total verlegen, kohanas Augen weiteten sich erneut als Fen ihre Hand zwischen ihre beine führete und sie ganz leicht rieb "N-nich ...nnngh-" Kohana bemerkte erst nicht was Fen da mit ihren zähnen vor hatte jedoch spürte sie es bald, sie fuhr erschocken zusammen, ihre Fingernägel liess sie in Fen ihre Schulter sinken und ihr Gesicht vergrub sie in Fens Haare, sie zitterte immer noch. "N-Nnngh!?" Ganz leise fast nicht hörbar folgte "...Bi..tte... F-fen..." Ihre ohren lagen komplett beschämt an und man merkte das sie wohl wusste was sie da gesagt hatte (oh gott. ... w...warum?)

Fens gesicht zierte ein prvokantes lächeln"das war alles was ich hören wollte~...wenn du kommen willst lass ich dich auch kommen~" sie küsste hana erneut mit der zunge und ließ auch nicht von ihr ab. Sie führte ihre finger vorsichtig ein und bewegte diese trozdem recht zügig da hana so oder so schon erregt genug sein sollte. Auch fens atmung wurde schneller und sie drückte ihre brüste an hanas. Alles fühlte sich ziemlich weich und warm an wodurch fen ebenfalls rote wangen bekam. Sie vergrub ihre hände in hanas haar

Kohana ahnte das Fen provokant lächelte und als kleine "strafe" biss sie Fen. Da Kohana ja eine Elin war hatte sie auch Fangzähne und diese liess sie etwas doller in Fen ihre schulter sinken. Allerdings nicht so doll das sie sie verletzten würde. "...i-ich..." (Argh! DIESE FRAU. Muss ich denn alles sagen?!...) Kohana erwiederte den Kuss, sanft und Ihre Atmung ging Recht schnell, als Fen ihre Finger einführte zuckte sie kurz, ein leichtes zittern konnte man von ihr vernehmen. Und durch den Kuss waren die Geräusche etwas gedämpft. Kohanas Ohren waren nach hinten gestellt "Mhh~" Sie bemerkte das Fens Atmung auch schneller wurde und lächelte frech, sie brach den Kuss und Küsste Fen am hals. Ihr war sowas immer noch total peinlich aber sie wollte fen auch etwas necken "Ngh...!" Kohana wurde verlegen und schaute zur seite als fen ihre Brüste an hanas drückte, doch sie wich nicht weg. Sie küsste fen erneut und dieses mal sogar intensiver. Es war noch sehr schüchtern.

Fen konnte spüren wie kurz sie davor wahr zu kommen da es um ihre finger etwas enger wurde. Sie grinste frech und um ihr das kommen zu "vereinfachen" drückte sie ihre finger tiefer in sie. Auch fen musste etwas an sich halten als hana sie biss zuckte sie kurz zusammen"Ngh!-..Hah-..." Hanas küsse waren so sanft dass sie fen kitzelten. Sie schaute mit halb offenen augen zur seite und auch ihr rutschte ein stöhnen aus dem mund das sehr erotisch klang"Ha-..Haaanaa~...ahhh~" fens augen öffneten sich immer weiter als hana sie küsste, denn so eine offensive handlung war sie von ihr nicht gewohnt(d...du baka...sag das doch das du mich anfassen willst hahah)

Kohana merkte das sie bald kommen würde, verlegen schaute sie zur seite als Fen grinste (du... baka... nit grin-) Kohana konnte ihren gedanken nicht mal zu ende bringen als Fen ihre Finger tiefer in die drückte "Ah- ahh~" Das und das stöhnen von Fen brachten hana an ihr limit, sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in Fens Schulter und versuchte ihre stimme so leise wie möglich zu halten. Sie krallte sich etwas in Fens schultern fest und brauchte dann kurz bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, die ganzen gefühle die da auf sie ein wirkten waren immer noch etwas viel. "Mhh! F...f-fen..~!" Kohana hatte die augen halb geschlossen, ihre Ohren waren sanft zu der seite gestellt. "Du ... bist... blöd" sagte sie halbherzig und überhaupt nicht ernst gemeint. Es war eher so das gegenteil gemeint. Aber sie konnte es nit sagen. Sie selbst musste etwas kichern. Das sie sich so dumm anstellte (Sie ist... toll... echt und total hübsch)

beide saßen noch auf dem duschboden und atmeten ziemlich stark. Fen kicherte und zog ihre finger raus. Sie küsste sie auf die wange und piekste ihr in die wange"bereit für schule hm?~ hahahaha" fen linste nach hinten"wieviel uhr...wir wohl haben mittlerweile hihi~" sie windete sich irgendwie unter hana raus und ließ nochmal den duschstrahl uber sich und hana laufen"du bist so niedlich wenn du stöhnst~" sagte fen prombt und ohne iwelchen charm. Sie grinste und reichte hana ein handtuch"hier hind dir das um ich bring dir deine sachen wenn du aufstehen kannst haha" fen band ihre Haare hoch und schaute auf hana runter "tut mir leid mir war so danach..."

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen als Fen ihre Finger aus ihr zog, sie war noch etwas empfindlich. "Muss ja... ich bin bestimmt zu spät" Kohana setzte sich anders hin denn sie merkte das Fen aufstehen wollte, sie seufzte etwas. Sie kniff die Augen schnell zu und sagte "He nit mal ne Vorwarnung!" Kohanas Protest erlosch aber im gleichen Augenblick als Fen sagte sie sei niedlich wenn sie stöhnte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihre wangen wurden knall rot, nervös fuchtelte sie mit den Händen vor sich "W-w-was redest du denn da?!" kam es total verlegen, wenn sie jetzt gekonnt hätte wäre sie geflohen oder hätte sich in Luft aufgelöst "wie kann. .. man nur so schamlos sein wie du?!" Kohana schnappte das Handtuch jedoch als sie versuchte aufzustehen quittierten ihre Beine den dienst und sie sackte weg genau gegen Fen. (W... was?) Nun wieder auf dem boden sitzend "..." Sie schaute hoch und verlegen sagte sie "Alles gut. Ich hätte dich... ja wegschieben können...h-hab... ich... aber nit"

fen schaute sie verwundert an und küsste sie auf die stirn"Ich komme später ich gehe mich erstmal duschen haha~" sie stand auf und half hana etwas auf"haha oh man mach langsam...außerdem ist es besser wenn wir etwas versetzt das haus verlassen" sie lächelte hana an als sie begann sich abzuduschen"ich schreibe dir gleich moch eine Entschuldigung deswegen~

Als Fen sie auf die Stirn küsste schloss Sie kurz die Augen ind schaute dann schmunzelnd zu Fen nach oben. Sie hatte ein niedliches lächeln im Gesicht. "Ist okay. Ich zieh mich dann um." Kohana war etwas verlegen aber sie schaute trozdem zu Fen. Auch liess sie sich etwas aufhalten allerdings schaute sie da sturr weg mit roten Wangen "I-ich bin nur ganz normal aufgestanden." Meckerte sie etwas, sie band sich dann das Handtuch um als sie endlich stand. Als Fen sich abrutschte schaute Hana verlegen weg. Jedoch hatte sie erst kurz den blick auf ihr gelassen aber nur ein oder zwei sekunden ehe sie verlegen wegschaute "Die Entschuldigung will ich sehen..." Kam es frech von Hana ehe sie aus dem bad ging und ihre Sachen holte. Sie verschwand in Fen ihr zimmer und zog sich dort schnell um, ihre Haare band sie in einen seitlichen Zopf. (Oh mann... sie hat es wirklich geschafft mich... zum betteln...) Sie schüttelte den Kopf ehe sie nach unten hing und sich eben einen toast schnappte. Sie packte nebenbei ihre Tasche, kurz wurde ihr etwas schwummerig. Was aber fast sofort wieder weg war. (Hmm? Was war das?) Sie dachte sich nichts dabei auch da das es Recht warm war für sie merkte die nicht. Sie ass in ruhe ihren Toast und wartete auf Fen für die Entschuldigung

als fen fertig mit duschen fahr föhnte sie ihre haare welche sich ganz leicht wellten. Sie ließ ihre haare auch offen anstatt sie zu föhnen. Rasch zog sie sich frische wäsche an welche aus schwarzer spitze bestand. Sie ging aus dem Bad denn groß was drüber ziehen musste sie ja nicht und unterschrieb die entschuldigung für hanas verspätung. Darin stand sie hätte den bus verspass und wurde anschließen hingefahren. Fen stand komplett in schwarzer spitzenunterwäsche da und sie zog mit einem finger ihr hösschen zurrecht"hana ich leg dir die entschuldigung hier her!" rief sie und streckte sich sie überlegte kurz und kicherte(Also das ich das mit ihr vor der schule gemacht hab war vll nicht das beste timing..) fen band ihre haare zu einer schönen steckfrisur. Einzelne haarsträhnen waren noch über aber so sah es deutlich frischer aus. Kleider hatte fen sich schon auf der couch bereitgelegt und griff sich ihr unterteil

Kohana trank noch eben schnell den selbstgemachten Tee aus bis sie Fen ihre Stimme hörte und sich umdrehte, zum Glück hatte sie den Tee schon runtergeschluckt, sonst hätte sie ihn wahrscheinlich ausgespuckt. Kohanas Augen weiteten sich, ihre Ohren stellten sich leicht aufmerksam auf und ihre Wangen wurden etwas rötlich. "K-...kire..." Als sie merkte was sie da gerade gesagt hatte hielt sie sich kurz den Mund zu und schaute Verlegen weg. Etwas nervös antwortete sie "D-danke, ich geh dann schon mal vor.." Kohana nahm ihre Tasche und ging etwas schneller an ihr dran vorbei dabei sagte sie "Zieh dir was an! Sonst erkältest du dich noch! " Dann hörte man die tür ins schloss fallen und Kohana flitze zu der Schule die ja gar nicht so weit weg war

Fen nahm ihre worte klar und deutlich wahr doch sie zeigte es nicht so. Ein kichern konnte sie sich jedoch nicht verkneifen. Fen zog sich dann langsam an und schnappte sich ihre tasche und ihr handy. Auch sie schien es ziemlich eilig zu haben denn beide waren ja spät dran"Oh man ich hoffe ich bekomm deswegen keinen stress huff..." sie rannte die Treppen runter und als sie auf der tür rannte krempelte sie saruko an die gerade die tür rein wollte"Huh?...UAH!-...saruko? Was machst du hier solltest du nicht in der schule sein?" saruko schien noch etwas verwirrt da der aufprall ziemlich plötzlich wahr"woah...oh man nicht so schnell!...schule?..ja...müsste ich aber sag mal das mädchen das eben aus der tür kam war doch han-..." fen schneidete ihr direkt das wort ab" sie ist hier neu eingezogen...eine wohnung unter mir...ich hab sie ihr vermittelt" fen wirkte sichtlich angespannt und und ging an saruko vorbei"ich kann jtz sowieso nicht ich bin schon spät dran" fen eilte an ihr corbei und saruko schaute ihr skeptisch nach(sicher...)

Kohana rannte den ganzen weg bis zur Schule, sie war immerhin sehr sportlich. Dort angekommen wae sie etwas aus der puste, was sie schon etwas wundete aber vllt lag das ja auch an heute morgen. Sie öffnete die Tür und lief in richtng klassen Zimmer. Ihr pony pustete sie etwas hoch. (Schon seltsam wie sich das bis jetzt alles hier entwickelt hat... war komplett anders geplant) Sie schaute auf die Uhr es war eine kurze pause und haba nutzte diese um noch mal schnell in die Bibliothek zu schauen, dort nahm sie ein Buch über seltene flüchte mit und verschwand dann in den Klassen raum dort war bis jetzt nur die lehrerin. Hana musste sich erstmal entschuldigen schon alleine wegen gestern, sie erklärte ihr das sie den Bus verpasst hatte und gab ihr die entschuldigung als sie sich umdrehte wurde ihr wieder schwindelig aber das blieb auch wieder nicht so lange. Also setze Sie sich an ihrne platzt und wartete (Was ist das bloss?)

Auch fen kam endlich in der schule an. Sie schien etwas zu hetzen und warf ihre tasche außer puste auf den tisch(Was wollte saruko vor meiner haustür...) sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und schaute ihre akten durch"ich hoffe hana bekommt keine probleme..." sie wurde leicht rot als sie zurück dachte und schauze die packung ihrer medikamente an"verdammt...das zieht an meinen kräften.."

Kohana brachte die stunde Unterricht hinter sich und wunderte sich das Saruko gar nicht da war im die Klasse zu terrorisieren. (Ob sie krank ist?) Kohana war immer wieder kurz schwindelig und ihr blick wurde kurz zeitig verschwommen. Auch war ihr recht warm (... Was is das bloß..?) Endlich kam das erlösende klingeln für eine grosse Pause. Hana stad auf, schwankte ganz kurz lief dann aber raus mit ihrer Tasche. (Ich muss Fen mal fragen wegen dem Fluch... was sie für Symptome hat. Es wird wohl kaum nur der Gedächtnis Verlust sein..?) Mit dem Gedanken verliess sie den Raum in Richtung Bibliothek

fen ging aus dem raum. Auf dem gang kam ihr ein schüler etgegen der wohl total in fen verschossen war. Fen und er standen vor dem gang wo zur bibiliothek führte also sollte hana diesen weg kreuzen. Der junge gestand ihr fast schon etwas psycho seine liebe und fen starrte ihn regelrecht an"Tut...mir leid aber...du weisst...etwas zwischen lehrkräften und schülern it verboten zudem...muss ich dankend ablehnen..." er hörte garnicht auf sie mit komplimenten zu bimbadieren und musterte ihren körper ab was fen sofort merkte und ihre hände cor der brust verschrenkte"Wo schaust du denn bitte hin!? Geh zurück in deine klasse!"

Kohana lief in Richtung Bibliothek als sie Fen und einen Schüler sah, dieser schien Fen zu belästigen, Hana packte den Typen kurzer Hand an der Schulter und sagte schon fast angsteinfössend "Sie hat doch Nein gesagt, also lass es bitte. Ausser du willst das du von der Schule fliegst" Kohana gab ihm nen schubser und liess ihm gar keine Zeit zum antworten, nachdem sie diesen Typen verscheucht hatte seufzte sie "Oh mann, du scheinst viele Verehrer zu haben" Kohana schaute sie frech grinsend an. In ihrem Gesicht war jedoch kein stück Eifersucht zu sehen "Mal was anderes... Medizin genommen? Nicht das du wieder umfällst." Sie schaute kurz zu ihr Hoch und lächelte. In ihrer Hand hatte sie das Buch was sie ausgeliehen hatte

Fens blick weitete sich und sie schaute hana entgeistert an"ich komme schon zurecht..." sie schaute knallrot zur seite und versuchte irgendwie vor der misslichen lage zu entkommen,sie linste vorsichtig zu hana und das buch fiehl ihr sofort auf"was ist das für ein buch?" sie merkte das etwas nicht mit hana stimmte

"Hm?" Kohanas Blick landete auf dem Buch und sie schmunzelte "Das ist ein Buch über Flüche, ich rechachier nur etwas" Kohana hielt ihr das Buch hin sodass sie den Titel lesen konnte "Und ich hab gesehen wie gut du mit dem Schüler klar gekommen bist" Hana lachte etwas, sie hatte Fen noch nie so gesehen "Und meine Frage Fen?" Kohana klang sanft. Sie schien wirklich nicht zu wollen das Fen wieder leiden musste, erneut wurde ihr schwummerig. Kohana schüttelte leicht den Kopf um den Schwindel loszuwerden (... so langsam nervt das)

fen griff ihr ruckartig an die stirn und an ihre wangen. Sie glühte regelrecht"Hana!...Hast du das nicht bemerkt!?" sie ignorierte hanas frage und schaute besorgt zu ihr. Sie packte sie an der hand und schleifte sie hinter sich her"Wie konntest du nicht merken das du fieber hast!...verdammt hana!" sie setze hana auf die liege ihres krankenzimmers und kramte besorgt in den medikamenten"sowas kann böse enden!.." das buch nahm sie hana aus der hand und legte es zur seite"verdammt wieso musst du mir immer so einen kopf bereiten?" fen klang besorgt denn sie musste ja schließlich wissen was gefährlich war und was nicht

Kohana fuhr erschocken zusammen als Fen ihr an der Stirn und Die Wangen fasste "Uhm... Nein?" Kohana schien es echt nichz bemerkt zu haben, oder eher sie hatte ja Schwindel gemerkt sich aber nichts bei gedacht "F-.. fen! Jetzt warte doch! Ich muss das Buch...!" Kohana ihr Protest brachte nichts, sie wurde einfach von Fen hinter her geschliffen, wodurch ihr leicht schwindelig wurde. Erneut taumelte sie fing sich aber als sie auf der Liege im krankenzimmer sass. "Fen... entspann dich. " Kohana seufzte und stellte die Ohren nach hinten sie huffte genervt (Wenn sie wüsste...) Als Fen ihr das Buch abnahm versuchte sie es wieder zu bekommen was jedoch erst Mal scheiterte. Etwas bekommen setzte sie sich hin, sonst wäre sie wahrscheinlich umgefallen. "Ich mach das nicht mit absicht... Als ob ich mir wünsche Fieber zu bekommen" Meckerte sie etwas (Wenn sie wüsste wo ich gepennt hab BEVOR ich den Ersten tag am der schule hatte... sowas sollte ich ihr besser niemals erzählen) Kohana beobachtete Fen und sturr ahnte sie was kam. Fen würde ihr wahrscheinlich versuchen ein Medikament anzudrehen..

fen schien ziemlich verärgert und klatschte ihr ganz leicht eine das es auch nicht zu weh tat"sag sowas nie wieder! Das es NUR fieber ist! Und ich mich beruhigen soll? Das sind sicher uber 40grad!" sie nahm einige medikamente hervor und kramte eine kleine tablette raus"nimm die oder es wird nur schlimmer verdammt!" fen schien es todernst zu sein sie verstehte verstand da keinen spaß"ich meine es tod ernst hana und wenn ich dich dazu zwingen muss sie zu nehmen..."

Kohana kniff die Augen zu als sie kommen sah das Fen ihr eine klatschte. Etwas zögerlich öffnete sie die Augen dann und ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht (H-hat sie ...im ernst...?) Kohana hielt sich etwas die Wange, es tat schon etwas weh, sie seufzte "Hast du dich jetzt wenigstens beruhigt?" Kohanas stimme klang frech und etwas herausfordernd "Selbst wenn es 40grad sind. Oder drüber... ich habs nit bemerkt okay?" Kohanas Ohren waren sturr nach hinten gestellt (Und ich hab weitaus Schlimmeres schon gehabt als fieber...) Kohana schaute nur zur seite als Fen ihr die Tablette hin hielt. Sie machte keiner lei anstalten diese zu nehmen oder nen schritt auf Fen zu zu gehen "..."

Fen bis sich pissed auf die zähne und sie nahm die tablette selbst in den mund"du wirst die tablette sowieso nicht nehmen also.." sie küsste sie mit der tablette und drückte sie hana mit der zunge in den mund da sie sicher war hana würde es eh verweigern. Sie hielt ihr die nase zu das sie zum schlucken gezwungen war und fixierte mit ihren beinen ihre hände in dem sie sich drauf lehnte

Kohana bemerkte das Fen pissed war und als sie sah was sie da vor hatte versuchte sie dort wegzukommen, doch das Fieber mache ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Erneut wurde ihr schwummerig. "W-wart- Mmmpf!?" Kohana kniff die Augen zu und drückte erst mit den händen gegen Fens Schulter, dann bemerkte sie das Fen ihre Nase zu hielt und nuschelte was, was man allerdings nicht verstand. Erneut versuchte sie zu drücken jedoch schwankten ihre kräfte und sie liess die Arme auf die Liege sacken wo Fen diese dann fixierte. Kohanas Protest erlag und sie schluckte die Tablette . Etwas benommen schnappte die dann Nach Luft, Kohana wangen waren rot allerdings eher durch das fieber. Es dauerte kurz als sie plötzlich Fen an den Schultern nach hinten schubste und auf die Liege drückte. Es schien als ob hana nicht ganz sie selbst war, sie beugte sich über Fen. Mit einer hand stützte sie sich neben Fen ihren kopf ab und die andere hatte sie an fens wange ehe sie fen sanft küsste und kurz dadrauf ihre Zunge in Fens mund ließ. Nach kurzer zeit liess sie von ihr ab, Hana hatte sich auch etwas an Fen gedrückt ehe sie von ihr abließ und sie mit halb offenen augen anschaute "..."

Fen verstand erst garnicht wie ihr geschah"Hana?-...ah!?" sie fand sich prombt auf der liege wieder und noch eher sie zu hana schauen konnte hatte diese sie schon geküsst"MH!?-..(w...was!?) fen lief knallrot an und auch die situation was gerade ihre schülerin da tat und das in der schule ließ sie nur mehr erröten. Sogar ihre worte wurden unterbrochen durch hanas zunge"Hana nich-...mhh~...hmngh!?" sie schloss etwas überfordert ihre augen zur hälfte und als sie von ihr abließ schaute sie hana still und fast wie erstarrt an. Ihre atmung war noch recht schnell"..."

Kohana schaute immer noch etwas wie in trance zu ihr runter, Ihre Ohren waren recht aufmerksam aufgestellt. Sie beugte sich leicht zu ihr runter und küsste sie erneut aber nur kurz ehe sie sie am Hals vorsichtig entlang küsste. Dann biss sie etwas provozierend in ihren hals, es sollte allerdings nicht weh tun, Kohana hob erneut den blick und schien zu warten "..." Vllt wartete sie auf eine Reaktion oder sie wurde gerade wieder einigermaßen wach?

Fen fuhr kurz in sich zusammen durch den provokanten biss und quischte kurz etwas befremtlich"IGHK!?-...h...h...hana..." sie traute sich in der jetzigen Position garnicht sie anzuschauen bis sie sie langsam anschaute und ihr blick immer weiter ging"s...schau m..mich nicht so an.." sie hielt ihre hand an hanas wange bis sie sie zu sich zog und weiter küsste. Sie biss ihr leicht in die lippe

Kohanas Ohren zuckten aufmerksam als Fen ihren namem stammelte. Hana schmunzelte etwas frech, sie merkte die Unsicherheit von Fen. War Fen sonst nicht immer die offensivere? Als Fen sie zu sich zog und küsste erwiedete Kohana den kuss, ihre Wangen waren mittlerweile stark rötlich gefärbt "Mh~..." Als fen Sie leicht in die lippe biss strich hana sanft und sehr vorsichtig Fenjas seite entlang

Fen fuhr in sich zusammen als sie hanas hand spürte"w...was tu-...haa~..." fen schien total überfordert da sie das nicht von hana erwartete man konnte nur den atem der beiden hören bei den kurzen kusspausen und die zimmertür stand etwas offen. Fen rutschte kurz ein leises stöhnen aus dem mund und erschrocken schaute sie hana an"t...tut mir leid..." sie hielt sich an hanas oberteil fest

Sie lächelte etwas als sie Fen so sah und merkte wie diese auf sie reagierte. Als sie Fen ihr stöhnen hörte und dann das "tut mir leid" blinzelte Hana ein paar mal. Sie schaute Fen an - als ob sie wach geworden war - ihre Augen weiteten sich, sie legte ihre Ohren nervös und etwas panisch an. Ihr Schweif schwang auch nervös hin und her "F...f...f-...fen..?" Kohana Schaute zu ihr runter. Sie stellte JETZT erst fest in was für einer position und situartion die beiden waren und vor allem WAS SIE getan hatte "...o-oh.. g..gott...d-das... omg... sry!..das.. w..war .. so...t..tut mir ... leid" Kohanas gesicht sprach gerade Bände, sie war knallrot, total nervös und sichtlich panisch. Was hatte die da bitte gemacht? WAS WAR IN SIE GEFAHREN? "..." (Omg was... was war das?! Was hab ich gemacht?! In der Schule! Und ..) Alles was sie gemacht hatte kam ihr ins Gedächtnis und sie fiepte verlegen und überfordert. Sie ging von Fen runter. Und versteckte ihr Gesicht in ihren armen ohren hatte die komplett angelegt und sie zittete leicht (... ich Bin so ein IDIOT!)

Fen schien noch wie versteinert und erst langsam kam sie durch mehrmaliges blinzeln zu sich. Sie griff sich an die wangen welche total warm waren und richtete sich langsam auf"..." verlegen schaute sie zur seite und zog ihren kittel zurecht"s...schon gut...h..hana..." sie schüttelte den kopf und schaute zum Buch welches hana mitgenommen hatte"dein..buch..." sie hielt es hana vor die nase und strich sich an der lippe vorbei

Kohana nickte man merkte das sie etwas durch den wind war durch das was sie mit Fen gemacht hatte. Ganz leise sagte sie dann "A-...also... i-ich.. denke ich... bring das... B...buch eben. .. weg." Kohana schaute verlegen gen boden, dann stand sie auf und taumelte recht stark zurück bis sie an der Liege wieder gelehnt war "... und... geh... d-dann... m-mich ... ausruhen..." Kohana nahm das Buch mit zittrigen händen und lief ein paar schritte in Richtung Tür, Ihre hand lag schon auf der türklinke eher sie nuschelte "t..tut ... mir ... echt... l..leid, das kommt nicht wieder vor" Ehe Fen was sagen konnte ging sie mit knallroten wangen und immer noch sichtlich verwirrt aus der tür. (OH GOTT. ... WAS HAB ICH GEMACHT!? ich bin nit besser wie der typ!)

Fen warm ihre akte knallrot wie sie wahr zur seite(so offensichtlich...das sie mir helfen will den fluch loszuwerden...) fen stand auf und ging aus dem raum. Die pausenklingel ertönte und schüler strömten an ihr vorbei. Die ganze zeit überlief sie ein unschönes gefühl welches sie erschaudern lies. Fast als würde sie beibachtet werden(ich suche hana..und...ich muss kucken ob die medikamente gewirkt haben...)

Kohana war mittlerweile in der Bibiothek angekommen dort Legte sie das Buch auf den Tisch und seufzte (Was is bloss los mit mir? ... Seid ich Fen kenne bin ich voll ... Nervös.) Kohana setzte sich hin, ihr war grade egal das sie eigentlich in den unterricht müsste. So brachte das eh nichts und wenn sie umkippen würde, würde Fen sie wahrscheinlich umbringen. (...) Kohana fasste sich an die Wange wo Fen ihr eine geklatscht hatte. Dann notierte sie sich ein paar sachen aus dem Buch. Es waren Symptome und dessen heilmethoden erneut wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen, ihr war so unglaublich warm als ob sie brennen würde. Kohanas wangen waren stark gerötet und ihr pony klebte an ihrer Stirn. Mit einen doch recht lauten knall landete sie auf dem Tisch mit dem Oberkörper, das Buch unter sich und die Notizen und stift in der Hand.

Fen ging immernoch recht zügig durch die flure als ihr aufiehl das einige schüler zur bibiliothek rannten"eine schülerin ist ungekippt!" riefen einige und fen überfuhr ein ungutes gefühl. Sie drengte die anderen schüler zur seite und rannte durch die bibiliothekstür"Macht bitte platz..." Fen sah hana regungsloß da liegen und rannte auf sie zu ihr "HANA!" sie zog sie an den schultern zurück und griff ihr an die stirn(wieso wirken die tabletten den nicht schon!?) sie winkte schüler herbei ihr zu helfen hana ins krankenzimmer zu bringen. Diese kamen sofort zur Hilfe und legten sie in fens zimmer auf das krankenbett"Hana..." sie legte ihr einen kalten waschlappen auf die stirn

Kohana lag auf dem Krankenbett, ihr Gesicht war etwas schmerz verzerrt durch das Fieber. Sie hatte ihre Ohren krampfhaft angelegt als Fen ihr den Kalten waschlappen auf die stirn legte seufzte sie etwas, anscheinend war es angenehm wodurch Sie sich etwas entspannte. Leise fast nicht hörbar wimmerte sie "Es... tut mir .. leid ..fen" Zum glück waren die Schüler die Fen geholfen hatten schon draußen, Hana schien sehr schlecht auf solche Medikamente zu reagieren, denn das Medikament hatte immer noch nicht angeschlagen

Fen schien ziemlich mitgenommen von hanas worten und aussehen. Sie konnte ihre tränen nicht zurückhalten und lamgsam liefen sie ihre wange runter"Ba-...B-...Baka...sprich...nicht..." sie schniefte und hielt besorgt ihre hand. Medikamente hatte sie ihr ja schon gegeben und alles was sie konnte war hana beizustehen und den waschlappen zu erneuern"Hana...kannst du mich hören?" Fens hände zitterten"Das ist alles meine schuld...du hast dich sicher erkältet als wir in der dusche..."

Kohana Ohren zuckten ganz leicht fast nicht merkbar als sie Fen ihre Stimme hörte, dann bemerkte sie das schniefen, halb wach wunderte sie sich (Warum. ... weint Fen...?) Müde und recht erschöpft öffnete sie langsam die Augen, sie vielen ihr kurz wieder zu bevor sie sie Komplett öffnte. Sie merkte das Fen ihre Hand hielt und legte den Kopf schief der immer noch auf dem Krankenbett lag. (Weint sie ... wegen mir?) Kohana drückte sanft Fen ihre Hand und antwortete dann zögerlich "Ich kann dich hören" Kohana wagte es sich nicht sich aufzurichten ihr war so schon schwindelig "Und... nein ist es nicht..." Hana schaute weg, anscheinend hatte sie was zu sagen was Fen nicht gefallen würde "Ich... hab wo ich hier anhekommen bin nen Regenschauer anhekommen und hab in ner Bibliothek geschlafen. ..." Kohana kniff schon die Augen zu denn sie fürchtete einen anschiss von Fen

Fen schaute sie wütend an"Wenn du nicht so angeschlagen wärst hätt ich dir dafür eine geklatscht!" schrie sie fast mit einem frechen und eingeschnappten ton als sie wieder ruhiger wurde und hanas fieber nachmesste"es geht langsam weg..." sie seufzte besorgt und schaute sie an"Also soch für das du bei mir wohst...hana..kann es eigentlich sein das du...meinen fluch heilen willst? sie schien etwas nachdenklich und spielte nervös mit ihrem haar

Kohana kniff die Augen zu den sie erwartete das Fen ihe eine klatschte die sie wissend auxh verdient hätte, jedoch passierte nichts ausser das Fen sie anbrüllte. "Verdient hätte ich sie... * Kohana schaute zur seite Verlegen* "Aber ich hatte keine andere Möglichkeit zu dem Zeitpunkt." Kohana schaute Fen an mit verlegenem Gesichtsausdruck "Ich... es tut mir leid. ... ich wollte nicht das du weinst... das ist das letze was ich will" Kohana schaute weg sichtlich nervös. Als Fen sie auf den Fluch ansprach schaute sie zu ihr mit etwas geweiteten Augen "... J-ja. .. ich will dir helfen" Fens Nervosität steckte hana sofort mit an was man an ihren Ohren und dem Schweif erkennen konnte "Ich... denke das dein Fluch heilbar ist. Nur braucht man mehr infos um da helfen zu können" Kohana richtete sich auf und lehnete sich an das Bett an

Fen öffnete ihre augen immer weiter und dachte als hätte sie sich verhört"Nenn mir den grund wieso du mir so sehr helfen willst...hana.." sie schaute sie neugierig an eine haarsträhne huschte über fens lippe und sie schüttelte den kopf"ist egal...wegen...deiner bleibe...du bist ja jtz an einem sicheren platz" sagte sie amüsiert und kicherte. Sie half ihr etwas auf"Ich habe heute saruko getroffen..sie verhällt sich komisch!"

Kohana zuckte total zusammen als Fen sie nach dem Grund frage warum sie ihr helfen wollte, nervös und mit glühenden Wangen schaute sie weg (W-was... i-ich kann ihr das ... doch nit sagen! Ich...) Unsicher und total verlegen schaute sie gen boden, sie fuchtelte erneut mit ihren Armen etwas umher, nicht wissend wie sie mit der situartion umgehen sollte. Es war da erste mal das sie so für jemanden empfand und dann war es auch noch eine schulkrankenschwester "A...also..." Sie zitterte etwas aus angst vor dem was passieren würde jetzt (Sie wird mich hassen ... zu 100%) "A-also... i-ich... w-will dir. ... helfen ... w..weil Du... " (Oh gott... bitte lass mich einfach in luft auflösen...) "eine tolle... castanic... bist... u-und... i...ich..." Sie beugte sich abrubt nach unten und versteckte sich unter der decke des Krankenbettes. Wärend dessen sagte sie zitternd aber laut genug für Fen "m..mich in... dich... verliebt hab...!" Kohana sass da nun unter der decke, sie hatte die Ohren komplett angelegt und den Schweif auch. Sie zitterte aus angst vor dem was jetzt kommen würde, ein paar tränen kullerten ihre wange hinab, das war gerade alles etwas viel für sie (Sie wird. ... mich abweisen, wahrscheinlich jetzt aus dem haus werfen... ) Auf die anderen Aussagen ging sie gar nicht mehr ein, einfach weil sie überfordert war, sie hoffe irgendwo das Fen sie auch mochte... aber wie gross war die chance schon?

Fen blinzelte ein paar mal. Was war nur in sie gefahren ihr herz raste. Der atem stockte ihr und ihre wangen wurden knallrot. Ihr blick wurde immer weiter(Warte was hat sie da grade gesagt?) Fen schüttelte den kopf zum wach werden und griff nach hanas hangelenk um ihre arme vor ihrem gesicht wegzuziehen"warte was...du...hast dich in mich..verliebt?" fen wirkte noch sichtlich verduzt als sie"Hana?...hast du angst das ich dich...abwehre?" sie küsste sie sanft und wich nur ca 2cm von hanas gesicht weg"Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere...sonst würde ich all das nicht tun und erstrecht nicht solch ein risiko auf mich nehmen~...ich weiß nicht mit was du so schnell einfach mein herz geklaut hast aber du hast es einfach getan..." sie lächelte sanft und schien so nervös und glücklich das sie etwas weinen musste

Als Fen nach ihrem Handgelenk Griff versuchte Hana sie kurz abzuschütteln, es war kein böse gemeintes abschütteln sondern einfach angst. Jodoch hatte Hana immer noch nicht wirklich kraft, als sie Fen ihre frage hörte schaute sie zu ihr, immer noch hatte sie tränen in den Augen "J-..ja...I-ich weiss das das nicht-!" Kohana wurde von Fens zweite frage unterbochen, sonst hätte sie warscheinlich haufenweise sachen gesagt das das nicht erlaubt sei und so weiter, ein kleines unsicheres Nicken folgte auf die Frage ob wie angst habe das fen sie abwehren würde, doch Fen küsste sie plötztlich, total überfordert weiteten sich Kohanas augen sie hatte nicht mit sowas gerechnet! Eher mit dem gegenteil, mit roten wangen schaute sie Fen an immer noch waren ihre Augen geweitet "..." * Mit jedem satzt den Fen sagte wude hana rötlicher im gesicht zum schluss war sie knallrot, ein paar tränen kullerten ihr die wange hinab, erschrocken, jedoch total glücklich schaute sie Fen an, sie wischte ihr sanft die Tränen weg und schaute sie verlegen an, ehe sie die paar cm überwand und Fen sanft küsste* (I...ich glaubs nit! I-im ernst...omg... das war... alles so peinlich) Kohana zitterte leicht wegen dem ganzen stress, langsam lehnte sie sich nach hinten gegen das Kopfstück des bettes und seufzte "Baka" Nuschlete sie

Fen kicherte und schloss beruhigt ihre augen"Oh man...das was wir hier tun ist ganzschön riskant weisst du?" fen zuckte kurz zusammen als hana fens wange berührte und sie küsste. Sie grinste hana zufrieden an und seufzte"Hana wir müssen unbedingt noch über...den fluch reden..du darfst dich da nicht einmischen...es ist wirklich riskant.." sie setze sich hana gegenüber und schaute sie besorgt an

Kohana seufzte und nickte dann verlegen "Das is mir klar... Deswegen, ... wollte ich das auch gar nicht... weil du deinen Job verlieren kannst" Kohana mied etwas den Blick, als Fen den Fluch ansprach wurde Hanas Gesichtsaudruck ernster und sie stellte die Ohren nach vorne "Fen... ich habs dir schonmal gesagt. Du wirst mich davon nicht abhalten können. Ich werde so oder so weiter nach einer lösung suchen, ob du mir jetzt dabei hilfst oder nicht." Sie schaute Fen sturr an, ihre Ganze körpersprache sagte das sie es eh machen würde egal was Fen sagen würde

Fen seufzte und schaute gana etwas nachdenklich an"Glaubst du denn wirklich...das die lösung in einem buch steht? Das man es mir so einfach macht ihn zu brechen?...ich habe doch auch schon gesucht hana..." Fen legte ihre akten beiseite und schaute zur tür"Ich mach die besser m zu-..." Gerade als fen die tür schließen wollte riss saruko diese auf und schaute sie mit einem genervten und bösen blick an"Wolltest du grade zu machen?...Damit man eure machenschaften nicht mitbekommt?" sie kam ohne das fen sie rein ließ einfach rein und drückte fen beiseite"Saruko!?-...was soll dieser vorwurfsvolle ton..." saruko blieb vor kohana stehen"mit der da? Ist das dein ernst?" fen fühlte sich ertappt und wurde knallrot, dennoch schwieg sie

Kohana schaute Fen erneut an die Ohren stellte sie nach hinten als ob sie das gar nicht hören wollte "Ich kann mir denken das du gesucht hast, jedoch denkst du nicht man findest mehr wenn man mehrere leute hat die die Augen aufhalten? Vllt kann ich dir ja helfen... ich kenn immer hin einige leute die Flüche behandeln können" Kohana folgte mit ihrem blick Fen und seufzte ehe Saruko den Raum betrat, Kohana schaute etwas erschrocken zu Saruko (Was denkt sie Bitte?! Machenschaften?!) Kohana hob den Blick zu Saruko, etwas übeerrascht, jedoch stellte sie ihre Ohren nach vorne und der blick von Hana schien erst und etwas provozierend "Ich ruh mich nur aus weil ich umgekippt bin..." Sagte sie dann und schaute zur seite ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet jedoch konnte man nicht sagen ob das vor scharm oder wegen des fiebers war (Was will sie hier?!)

Sarukos blick wurde skeptsich"Achso...sex ist also...ausruhen?...oder...sich zu küssen?" fen wirkte wie erstarrt(woher weiss sie das!?...etwa...)"Das geht dich garnichts an zudem bild dir nicht zuviel ein saruko...immerhin ziehen wir niemanden damit hinein..." fen packte sie am arm und stieß sie grob weg von hana"Geh!...das ist mein krankenzimmer!" fen schaute sie verbissen an. Sarukos kaltes grinsen machte sie nur pissiger"lüg mich nicht an...ich weiß alles..." fen ballte ihre hand zur faust"Also...hast du wa smit den fotos zu tun?!" saruko schwieg und ging aus dem raum"BLEIB HIER UND ANTWORTE MIR!"

Kohanas Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, sie wurde nun knallrot und schaute weg (W-w-w-.. woher?) Total verlegen lies sie den blick zur seite ehe Fen das word ergriff und Saruko wegschubste "Fen hatte recht, du weisst gar nichts über sie" Kohanas ton fall war schneidend, wäre jetzt Fen nicht dazwischen gegangen hätte ie warscheinlich Saruko eine geklatscht "..." Kohana sprang plötztlich auf, rannte an Fen vorbei aus dem Krankenzimmer und packte Saruko am Arm - recht grob - ehe sie sie an die Wand drückte und dort hielt. "Willst du jetzt lieber wegrennen..? Anstatt zu sagen was du zu sagen hast!? Hast du was damit zu tun!?" Kohana schauzte sie regelrecht an, ihr körper war zwar noch durch das fieber geschwächt doch das interessierte sie gerade nicht, Was wollte Saruko? Was hatte sie damit zu tun? "Solltest du nicht besser hingehen und deine "schwester" helfen? Immerhin bist DU schuld das sie den fluch hat!" Kohana schaute in ihre Augen sturrköpfig wie sie war "Was bist du bloß für eine Person...?"

Saruko schaute sie still an als sie plötzlich kalt grinste. Fen stand noch regungsloß im zimmer und wirkte wie betäubt"an deiner stelle wäre ich vorsichtig...du willst doch sicher nicht das das alles raus kommt oder? Und fen ihren job verliert hahahahahaa" sie schien hana zu provozieren"Zudem...besser sie vergisst das gespräch so wie sie immer alles vergisst nicht wahr?" uber den fluch schien sie sich auch noch lustig zu machen und grob schob sie hana beisete"und jtz mach Platz oder ich lass es die ganze schule wissen..." fen setze sich auf die liege. Vor wut rammte sie die nägel in den sitz. Irgendwas stimmte nicht ihre wut bewirkte etwas bei ihr. Ihre nägel wurden etwas länger und auch ihre zwei fangzähne die zuvor ehe rkaum sichtbar waren wurden nun sichtbarer"du verdammte..." *sie atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen!

Kohana schaute sie pissed an, sogar ihr Fell an Ohren und schweif hatte sich leicht aufgestellt "Du kleine... findest das auch noch witzig was? Ist das ein spiel für dich?!" Kohana war so kurz davor ihr eine runter zu hauen und man konnte das merken, als sie den Fluch ansprach und sich dadrüber lustig machte schubste hana sie mit weg "Du bist so eine kleine miese...DU hättest diesen fluch bekommen sollen! Nicht Fen!" Kohana ballte ihre hände zu fäusten, sie drehte sich um un dging zu Fen da sie merkte das was nicht stimmte. "Fen...?" *Sie schaute sie an und bemerkte die Zähne und die langen nägel (Der fluch..?) Kohana hockte sich neben sie und versuchte diese zu beruhigen "Fen! Reiss dich zusammen! Sie ist es nicht wert!" Kohana fasste ihr leicht an die schulter, ihr blick leicht besorgt (Was nun?!)

Fen schaute hana in die augen"Es ist...schon ok...kch.." sie schien kurz davor auszurasten da sie anscheinend etwas ihre Form änderte. Fast wie ein innerer dämon"Sie hat 100% was damit zu tun...ich könnte kotzen...das ist alles viel zu riskant..." in ihrer kraft riss fen ein stück des sitzes ab"ugh..." um sich zu beruhigen schüttelte sie den kopf"Hat sie dir gedroht?...ich verstehe nicht..." sie nahm nebei noch ihre medizin damit sie doese nicht vergaß"so nervig...das ganze..."

Kohana schaute Fen an sich ihr zu nähern wäre wohl keine gute idee? "Ich sehe wie "gut" es is" Kohana seufzte und holte etwas zu trinken für Fen (Ich denke so kann ich sie nicht alleine lassen..Und das mit Saruko... sie hat definitiv was damit zu tun) Kohana nickte "Ja das hat sie garantiert... die frage is nur warum macht sie das ? Und wie verhindern wir das?" Sie stellte Fen das wasser auf den Tisch und ging dann zu ihr ehee sie sie in den Arm nahm und ihr etwas über den rücken Strich "Keine sorge hat sie nicht, beruhig dich erstmal."

Fen schaute hana still an als sie mit einem ruck aufstand. Den schluck wasser schlang sie rasch runter und sie ging aus der tür saruko suchend"ich kläre das jtz..." saruko die schon auf dem weg nach hause war befand sich derzeit in der mitte des schulhofes. Fen schaute unher als sie sarus position durch das fenster sah. Fen schien so wuterfüllt das die scheibe einen riss bekam, das lag wohl an ihrer aura. Sie klatschte die tür auf und bevor saruko das gelände verlassen konnte hörte sie fens stimme"SARUKO!..." saruko drehte dich mit einem lachen um"was willst du?" (wenn du denkst...ich bin lediglich eine krankenschwester und habe keinerlei kräfte...dann hast du dich geschnitten...)*dachte sich fen mit voller überzeugung*

Kohana seufzte und haute sich leicht die Hand vor die Stirn (Ist das jetzt ihr ernst?! Und was wenn das alles raus kommt?) Kohana folgte ihr und merkte natürlich die Aura von Fen (Also ... doch nicht "nur" krankenschwester was?) Sie war ihr bis auf den Schulhof gefolgt mischte sich aber nicht ein denn es war dessen sache das zu klären, sie wusste das Fen das nicht haben wollte und hielt sich erstmal dran (Die frage is... wollen die beiden ich jetzt HIER prügeln...?)

Viele schüler bekamen naturlich die lautsarke unterhaltung mit und schauten aus den fenstern. So auch die anderen lehrer und direktorin"Saruko du bist zu weit gegangen...viel zu weit..." saruko schien mit einem mal ziemlich aggressiv"ahja? Ich bin zu weit gegangen? Wer von uns treibt es denn mit einer schülerin!?" schrie sie lautsark herraus und genau in dem moment stieß fen saruko auf den boden und eine sense strich an ihrem hals. Rosen um den sensengriff schlungen sich um ihre hand und ließen dies eblutetn. Die doenen sogen ihr blut ein woraufhin die klinge zu leuchten begann"DU warst das alles!...und auch das mit meinen tabletten!?" sie drückte die sense fester an ihren hals. Eine milimale lücke trennte saruko von der klinge"Und selbst wenn?...beweis es doch!"

Kohana schaute etwas besorgt zu den beiden und drehte sich dann um zu den Fenstern und sah die lehrer und Schüler "..." (Na toll die bekommen jetzt alles mit!) Kohana liess kurzer Hand ihre Hand leicht schwingen und ein Zauber erschien, in einer geraden linie der die beiden vor den neugieririgen blicken schützten sollte auch die geräusche sollten nun abgedämmt sein, es war dort jetzt eine magische Wand erschienen "Im ernst! Ihr zwei! Wollt ihr das alle das sehen das irh euch gleich an die Gurgel geht?!" Kohana schnauzte jetzt beide an und dann wurde sie schlagartig rot als sie Sarukos ausdrücke höerte (Was sum... ist das für eine sense!?) Kohana schaute etwas beunruhigt zu den beiden (Was war.. sie..?)

fen schien wirklich in der lage sie umzubringen doch sie konnte es nicht egal wie wütend sie war"Wie konntest du nur sowas tun!" Saruko beginn zu lachen sie schien schon lange nichtmehr sie selbst. Wurde sie von irgendwem kontrolliert?. Fen konnte garnicht so schnell reagieren da rammte saruko fen eine art spritze ins Bein"Viel spaß damit! Hahahha! Ich sorge dafür das der fluch dich auffrisst!" Fen schaute zu dem stechenden schmerz in ihrem bein und sie sackte zusammen. Die sense kippte zur seite weg"AH!..was...war da drinne!" sie schaute zu saruko die belustigt uber das alles schien"Keine sorge das wirst du früh genug merken!" fen kippte zur seite, zunehmend wurde ihr schwarz vor augen und sie wollte hana warnen zu verschwinden dich vorher verlor sie ihr bewusstsein und blieb regungsloß liegen"haha!..hahahaha! ENDLICH!" saruko richtete sie auf und wirkte was schon total psycho

Kohana sah was Saruko vor hatte und blitztschnell rannte sie auf die beiden zu (VERDAMMT was soll der mist?! Warum hab ich sie nicht aufgehalten?!) Ein Katana erschien und Kohana brachte Saruko auf abstand "Was hast du ihr gegeben?! Raus mit der sprache! Willst du im ernst deine eigene schwester umbringen?!" Kohana schrie sie an, ihre Hand zitterte und sie hielt das Katana krampfhaft fest, sie war am brodeln (Fen...) Kohana schaute kurz zu ihr ehe sie die zähne zusammen biss und auf Saruko los ging. Sie holte mit dem Katana aus und trieb Saruko etwas zurück (Ich muss wissen was sie ihr da gegeben hat!) Kohana holte mit dem schwert aus und lies wie licht sicheln an Saruko vorbei schnellen ehe sie sie weiter verfolgte "Saruko! Werd wach! Was hast du ihr gegeben!" Mit einem mal haute sie Saruko zu Boden die klinge hielt sie ihr an die Kehle sodass sie schon leicht blutete, ihr blick war tot ernst "Sag schon!"

Saruko starrte auf hanas klinge. Fen bewegte sich kein stück"Was ich ihr gegeben hab? Hahah ein serum wodurch sie sie alles vergessen wird. Sich selbst mich...DICH...alleeeesssss~...ich habe ihren fluch beschleunigt hahah ihre tabletten menge wird nicht ausreichen!...aber keine sorge...du hast ein zeitfenster...ich will dich ebenso zerbrechen sehen...wenn du siehst wa smit ihr geschient!..du hast 1 woche und dann wars das~~" sie lachte loß und griff hanas klinge mit bloßer hand"na loß! Trau dich!"

Kohanas blick wurde dunkel ihre ganze Aura änderte sich "..." Kohana biss die zähne zusammen und versuchte sich zu kontrollieren "Du kleines Miststück, bist du so eifersüchtig auf sie? Das du ihr leben zerstören musst? Bist du so alleine?" Kohana zog das schwert zurück schnitt sie dabei allerdings nicht lebensgefährlich und haute das schwert direkt neben ihren hals in den Boden, sie traf sie zwar mit der klinge doch es richte nicht um sie zu schneiden "Ich hoffe, das wir beide uns so schnell nicht begegnen mehr" Sie sollte einen ordentlchen schreck bekommen haben und dann haute kohana ihr mit einem kleinen dolch bzw davon den griff eine über und haute sie k.o (Es muss jemanden geben der ihr helfen kann... zur not nehm ich den scheiss fluch...) Sie stand auf und lief zu Fen, kniete neben ihr und strich ihr eine Haar strähne aus dem Gesicht "Was mach ich nur...?"

Saruko schien etwas eingeschüchtert und durch den schnitt zuckte sie zusammen"autsch...tz!" sie rannte regelrecht weg als kohana ihr die chance gab und fen schien zwischendurch nach Luft zu schnappen. Ihre augen öffneten sich langsam"Hana...was...hat sie mir...gegeben..."(verdammt...ich hab...Angst) sie linste zur einstichstelle und hielt sich an hana fest"...hana.." fen zitterte etwas znd die sense verschwand langsam

Kohana hielt Fen fest, sie wollte es ihr irgendwie nicht sagen aber was blieb ihr schon anderes übrig "Ein... Serum... was deine zeit enorm einschränkt..." Kohana liess die Ohren hängen sie wirkte total fertig leise folgte dann "Deine tabletten werden... nur noch für eine woche reichen...bis dahin müssen wir eine lösung fpr den fluch finden..." Kohana versuchte sich zusammen zu reissen, sie musste eine lösung finden und wenn sie dafür den fluch nehmen müsste ihr war das egal "F-fen...? Kennst du irgendwen der sich mit flüchen auskennt und dir vllt helfen kann?... Wenn nicht werde ich den fluch dir abnehmen." Kohana klang ernst, sie hielt Fen sanft fest (Sie muss sich erstmal ausruhen und ich muss wen finden der ihr helfen kann...)

Fens blick weitete sich. Recht panisch und verzweifelt schossen ihr tränen in die augen"Nicht jetzt...nicht wo ich dich gefunden habe...ich will dich nicht vergessen!...ich habe...so angst davor...eine woche...ist so wenig..." sie vergrub ihr gesicht in hanas schulter"garnichts wirst du auf dich nehmen! DAMIT DAS KLAR IST!" sie schrie regelrecht"da wo ich den fluch her hab...derjenige...kann ihn auch nehmen...aber...nicht umsonsz...sicher mit einem hohen preis..."

Kohana versuchte Fen zu beruhigen doch klappte das nicht sie begann auch zu weinen und nahm Fen in den arm, sie zitterte und man merkte das es ihr auch an die substanz ging, sie wollte nicht Fen verlieren! "...F-fen... ich will nicht... das du..." (Bitte nicht... Bitte...) Ihr kullerten die tränen ihre wange hinab "Wenn dich das retten würde ... würde ich das tun" Kohana versuchte zu lächeln jedoch zitterte sie und sie weinte recht stark (Ich ... muss istark für sie sein...hör auf zu heulen...) "..." Kohana schaute zu boden "dann müssen wir da wohl hin..."

Fen richtete sich langsam auf. Sie wichte hana die tränen weg"Hör auf zu weinen wir..b...bekommen das hin!...wir..."(...die chancen...stehen so schlecht...wie soll ich ihr das beibringen...) sie schaute umher da hana zum glück dafür gesorgt hatte das andere nichts mitbekommen"Ich hab den fluch...von einem Dämon bekommen...als saruko auf sie traf...Sie..kann den fluch wieder von mir mehmen...aber sie hatt...keinen grund...dazu.." sie schaute traurig zu boden und half hana auf. So richtig stehen kommte fen noch nicht aber sie versuchte es so gut es geht

Kohana schaute zu Fen hoch als diese Aufstand, als sie ihre tränen wegwischte kniff sie kurz die Augen zu "... Du bist ein sehr schlechter lügner..." Kohana schmunzelte etwas und schaute sie an nach dem motte 'war ein guter zauber wa?' "Ich wusste ...iwie das u das sagst... heisst wir müssen ihr einen grund geben das sei den fluch von dir nimmt?... Hast du was als "bezahlung"? also irgendwas was den dämon interessieren könnte?" Kohana nahm zwar die Hand richtete sich aber selbst auf weil sie eben sah das fen nicht gut stehen konnte, dann stützte sie Fen "Wir gehen jetzt erstmal nach hause und da ruhst du dich aus und wir reden dann über den fluch, so kannst du nicht hier bleiben" Kohana hatte sich einen kleinen verband eingesteckt als ob sie das gehant hat das sich wer verletzt, sie band den vorsictig um ihr bein und schaute zu fen hoch "Naja... hauptsache er hält erstmal..."

auf dem weg nach hause versuchze fen bruchteilhaft sich daran zu erinnern"Das problem ist...der dämon ist erstens eine frau...und sie ist...total verzogen und machtsüchtig...damals wollte sie sarukos leben um ihre schönheit zu erhalten...iwie sowas...sie sagte "schönheit ist nicht zeitlos" weshalb sie mir den fluch gab bei dem ich vergesse...ich weiß nicht was ich ihr anbieten kann hana.." zuhause angekommen verosgrte sie erstmal ihre wunde vernünftig und zog sich um. Sie legte sich auch die couch da sie ziemlich müde war"aber saruko...ist nicht sie selbst...etwas stimmt nicht..ich schätze der demon lenkt sie...da sie nicht bekommen ht was sie will...vor langem sagte saruko zu mir sie würde sich opfern immerhin were der fluch nirmal sowieso auf sie gegangen...sprich...sie würde für mich sterben...doch jtz ist sie so anders..."

Sie hörte ihr zu und schien stark zu überlegen was sie ihr anbieten könnte "Heisst ihr gehts um schönheit... also ist sie ganz schön eingebildet... oh mann...vllt finden wir ja was was wir ihr anbieten köennen... " Kohana half Fen so gut es ging jedoch zog sie sich dann etwa zurück und suchte ihre sachen durch, sie hatte einige wertvolle magische raritäten einfach weil sie diese geerbt hatte vllt konnte ja eins davon helfen...? Sie saß jedoch noch so das sie Fen hören konnte und antwortete dann auf das "Naja sie schien... irgendwie psycho, sie reagierte gar nicht selbst als ich sie verletzt hab hat sie nicht wirklich reagiert.. eher wie eine marionette... also irgendwas muss da sein." Kohana horchte auf "Heisst sie wollte sich für dich opfern..? Hmm ... wir finden einen weg i-rigendwie... i-ich lass dich nicht sterben..!" Kohanas wangen wurden leicht rötlich

Fen schaute besorgt zu hana runter"Wir...bekommen..das schon irgendwie hin...aber ich muss...wissen was mit meiner schwester passiert ist...ich hatte doch den fluch auf mich genommen wie konnte sie so werden..sie war damals total anders!" Fen half hana auf und umarmte sie kurz. Rasch zog sie hana das schulgelände raus"Lass uns heim...es ist wirklich zu riskant momentan...ich kann schon irgendwie laufen.." fen lächelte, auch wenn sie schnerzen hatte

Kohana schaute zu ihr Hoch und versuchte zu lächeln "Ja wir... finden einen weg." Kohana lies sich zwar aufhelfen jedoch stütze sie Fen etwas dann sie merkte das diese Schmerzen hatte "Ja und da ruhst du dich erstmal aus, wenn du willst koch ich was." Kohana stütze sie bis sie an der Wohnung waren dort angekommen setzte sie Fen aufs Sofa und schaute sie an nach dem motto "du bleibst da sitzen und ruhst dich aus" "Wie willst du das morgen machen? Zur Schule gehen?" Sie brachte Fen was zu trinken und setzte sich neben sie

fen seufzte kurz"Ich denke..ich werde mich krank melden...ist wohl das beste...vorerst.." Zuhause angekommen ließ sie sich sichtlich erschöpft auf die couch fallen und linste zu hana. Auf dem weg hatte sie sich schon aus den unbequemen klamotten gezwängt. Ohre wunde tat noch etwas weh und sie zuckte kurz zusammen"ugh..was wenn wir keine lösung finden?.." sie schaute das fenster hinnajs

Kohana schaute sie an und seufzte "Wir finden eine lösung... denn ich werde nicht zu lassen das du stirbst" Mit den worten schaute sie zwar zur seite allerdings weil sie wusste das Fen ahnte was sie meint. Sie klang sehr ernst. "Ist denke ich das beste sich erstmal krank zu melden und ne lösung zu finden" Kohana stand auf und schaute zu ihr sie gab ihr kurz einen Kuss auf die stirn ihre wangen waren leicht gerötet "Also Fen..? Willst Du was essen? Oder hast du was anderes vor?" (Ich denke zwar das sie nicht wirklich Hunger hat... aber das muss sie kraft gekostet haben... vllt sollte sie sich hinlegen?) sie seufzte zu viel schwirrte ihr grade im kopf umher

Fen lief knallrot an und versteckte ihr gesicht im kissen. Nur leise kam ein kaum verständliches "j-..ja" hervor und sie lisnte behutsam zu ihr"Hunger...hab ich schon..." fen setze dich auf und nebenbei schrieb sie die krankmeldung fertig"Aber...überanstreng dich bitte nicht..." noch etwas gift von der flüssigkeit die saruko fen ins bein spritze trat noch aus der wunde aus"ah verdammt ich müsste es unbedingt mal reinigen..." es schien auch leicht zu brennen und als fen sarukos handynummer wehlte schien es als würde de r nutzer nicht existieren"huh? Was zum-...irgendwie..." sie schaute etwas verdutzt und schließlich legte sie auf

Kohana grinste etwas Frech als Fen knallrot wurde, es war etwas schelmisch "Gut dann werd ich was Kochen und du ruhst dich aus" Kohana wae schon schauen was für Zutaten Fen denn im haus hatte und lienste zu ihr "Keine sorge ich bins gewohnt. Schule, Haushalt, Training und lernen." Kohana drehte sich zu Fen "Uhm... kannst du aufstehen oder soll ich dir helfen?" Kohana klang zwar ernst aber ihre wangen wurden etwas rötlich "Hm? Alles okay?" Kohana lief zu ihr und reichte ihr die Hand etwas verlegen "Ich bring dir dann gleich neue Verbände"

Fen nickte mit einem sanften lächeln und schaute hana nach(so liebevoll...) *fen ließ sich zur seitr auf die couch fallen

Kohana schaute Fen an ihre Wangen wurden etwas rot als Fen sie anlächelte "..." Etwas verlegen lief sie dann ins Bad wo sie eine kleine Schüssel mit etwas Wasser füllte und sich einen Waschlappen nahm, ihr blick wanderte kurz in die Dusche und sie wurde kurz knallrot denn ihr viel ein was dort heute morgen passiert war (Muss das sein...? Blöde Gedanken. Aber wer hätte gedacht das wir so schnell den Fluch lösen müssen... ich hoffe das klappt alles) Kohana verließ das Bad und brachte Fen die kleine Schüssel und den waschlappen "Den Verbrand bring ich dir gleich auch noch" Und wie sie gesagt hatte brachte sie ihr dann auch den Verband, sie tapste danach in die Küche. Da Fen ihr nichts gesagt hatte entschied sie was es zu essen geben sollte. Sie fing an etwas fleisch anzubraten und gemüse dazu zu schneiden. Ihre Ärmel hatte sie mittlerweile hochgekrempelt und den Overall ausgezogen es war einfach unpraktisch beim Kochen

fen schaute hana mit einem lächeln an. Ein kleines kichern konnte sie sich einfach nicht verkneifen. Sie beibachtete sie behutsam. Fen wirkte etwas schwach ihr körper schien das gift abstoßen zu wollen"Du musst dir nicht...soviel mühe geben!" fen richtete sich auf und als ihr verband fertig war betrachtete sie ihn"vielleicht wirst du noch eine bessere krankenschwester wie ich!" sie streckte ihr die zunge raus und versuchte die stimmung zu heben

"Ruh du dich lieber aus! Man merkt das du ziemlich fertig bist." Kam es recht streng von Hana sie machte sich sorgen und merkte natürlich wie schwach fen wirklich war "Ich glaub eher weniger, aber wenigstens kann ich Verbände anlegen. Musste ich ja oft genug" Sie kicherte etwas, als sie Fen anschaute und diese ihr die Zunge ausstreckte tat sie ihr gleich "Nit frech werden sonst gibts nix zu essen" Sie begab sich wieder in die Küche und löschte eben das Fleisch mit Brühe ab und tat das Gemüse dazu "Ich hoffe Eintopf mit reis ist okay" Sie tapste wieder zu Fen und setzte sich zu ihr die schleife von ihrer schuluniform hatte sie gelöst und auch die obersten knöpfe. Leicht fächerte sie sich wind zu

zufrieden nahm fen die schüssel an und küsste hana uf die wange"Danke sehr!~" sie nippte an der suppe und schien ziemlich zufrieden. Sie fiepte kurz da es ihr so mundete und langte zu"Ich versuche gleich mal...saruko anzurufen...vll..erreiche ich sie..." fen seufzte und lehnte sich an die couchlehne"Hätte sie damals nur besser aufgepasst...und auf mich gehört!...aber sie war so stur..."

Kohanas Augen weiteten sich kurz und sie errötete etwas "Ich hoffe es schmeckt dir" Kohana hatte sich auch was genommen und setzte sich zu Fen bei dem leichten Fiepen von Fen hochte sich auf, ihre Ohren leicht aufgestellt und schmunzelte frech "Scheint dir ziemlich gut zu schmecken" Ginste sie dann "Naja ein versuch ist es wert... ich hoffe das ihr nichts passiert ist." Kohana nippte erneut an der suppe und lehnte sich etwas zurück "Was ist darmals eigentlich passiert? Du sagst Du hast den fluch von ihr abgenommen." Kohana schaute zu ihr und grinste "Ihr seid beide sturr"

fen schien etwas unsicher was das thema anging doch sie wollte es sich aus der seele reden"Meine vater...hatte schulden...bat um eine menge menge geld...jedoch war die person die er um geld bat ein dämon...was anderes blieb ihm nicht zu der zeit. Letzen endes konnte er die schulden nicht zahlen die er hatte und bat das leben von saruko ihr an. Als austausch...ich weiß kein guter vater würde das je tun. Jedenfalls hatte ich den handel unterbunden...und aus wut wollte sie mich und saruko mit dem fluch belegen zu vergessen wer wir sind...so wie vater vergaß sein versprechen zu halten. Anstatt das saruko ihren bekam nahm ich ihn zusätzlich...also hab ich sogesehen 2...flüche..." fen schaute hana u sicher an. Sie blinzelte kurz

Kohana merkte das ihr das Thema schwer viel und lies ihr zeit zum reden falls sie es nicht erzählen wollte würde sie nicht weiter nachfragen vorerst "... Wow das ist ziemlich mies... naja das deik Vater da nen ... war brauchen wa denke ich nicht drüber reden sowaa macht man als Vater oder nein sowas sollte niemand machen. Aber ... ich finde es sehr mutig von Dir das du Sarukos Fluch genommen hast obwohl Du Ja deinen eigenen hast." Sie schaute zu ihr "Wenn ich fragen darf was sind das genau für Flüche, falls du mir das nicht sagen willst kann ich es Verstehen." Kohana wartete geduldig, sie wollte nicht das Fen sich gestresst fühlte oder unter Druck gesetzt.

fen zögerte kurz"es sind flüche die nur vorrübergehend aufgehalten werden können deswegen nehme ich die medikamente...die sind speziell angefertigt worden. Der einzigste de rmich vom fluch befreien kann ist der der ihn mir gegeben hat..." fen wirkte etwas traurig und dennoch besorgt. Sie pustete ihre haartsrähne aus dme gesicht"Nur weil mein vater etwas WICHTIGES VERGESSEN hat gab sie uns ebenso den fluch auf dauer immer mehr zu vergessen...Bis wir uns selbst verlieren.." sie aß auf und stellte die schüssel beiseite

Kohana seufzte sie wirkte etwas nachdenklich "Oh mann... wir müssen dringend zum Dämon iwie muss es möglich sein deinen Fluch wegzubekommen, ... " Kohana tat vorsichtig die Haarsträhne hinter Fens ohr streichen und lächelte sie an "Willst du noch was essen?" Kohana Schaute etwas besorgt aber sie versuchte es vor Fen zu verstecken um ihr nicht noch mehr sorgen zu machen "Ich lass nicht zu das du dich vergisst. Ach ja ich werde mich Morgen auch krank melden" Sie stand auf und atmete tief ein (Egal wie... ich lasse nicht zu das sie stirbt. Ich lasse nicht nochmal wen sterben der mir wichtig ist.)

Fen schnipste hana gegen die Stirn"nein du gehst zur schule! Du bist grade erst neu dazu gekommen du kannst dir sowas nicht leisten! Ich komme die paar stunden schon alleine klar sie rüttelte hana kurz sanft bis sie sie loßlies und zur seite linste"tut mir leid...aber ich will nciht das du die schule wegen mir vernachlässigst ok?"

Kohana kniff die Augen zu und schaute fen frech an "Willst DU mich da etwa hinschleifen? Fen ich bin 19 und ich habe weiss gott schon Schlimmeres überstanden als eine woche schule nachholen ich bin mit dem Unterricht im moment eh unterfordert" sie liess sich etwas zurück taumeln fing sich dann aber wieder "Und wenn du mal wieder deine tabletten vergisst? Wie oft hast du sie schon vergessen seit dem ich dich kenne...? Ist schon okay. Aber mach dir keine sorgen wegen sowas" Sie schnippste ihr gegen die stirn und lächelte provokant

Fen schien etwas zickig auf hanas antwort"ist ja schön das du 19 bist und meinst das du so selbstständig bist selber zu bestimmen aber ich kann dir nur raten...auch als deine lehrerin und nicht nur deine geliebte...das es besser wäre und vorallem..unauffeliger...ich vergess emeine mediakemnte schon nicht ok?" fen seufzte"und wenn du unterfordert bist umso besser wenn du gehst.." sie zuckte zusammen und strich sich an der stirn vorbei wo hana sie schnipste"hmpf!"

Kohana verdrehte etwas genervt die Augen und seufzte dann "Fen ich wohne seit dem Ich 14 bin alleine... also ja ich bin selbstständig." Kohana pustete genervt ihn pony hoch bis fen "geliebte" sagte dort wurde sie dann knallrot und schaute weg ehe sie kleinlaut antwortete "Wenn du ... es unbedingt willst..." Sie stand mit dem rücken zu Fen um ihre roten wangen zu verstecken "Wenn du deine Medizin vergisst... bin ich nicht da um dir zu helfen. Also pass dann gut auf." Kohana stand immer noch in schuluniform und langsam schaute sie zu Fen ihre wangen hatten mittlerweile wieder ihre normale farbe angenommen erneut seufzte sie "Du bist so sturr..."

prombt nahm fen ein kissen und schlug es hana sanft ins gesicht"S-..SAG SOWAS N..NICHT!..(baka!) sie schaute etwas beschätm zur seite"du bist kein stück besser! Und ich werde sie schon einnehmen!" sie warf ihr tablettenpäckchen auf den tisch"doppelte...menge also ...oh man.." sie starrte die tabletten regelrecht an

Kohana regestriete erst gar nicht was Fen da vor hatte ehe sie das kissen abbekam "Uwa- !was soll das Fen?!" Kohana grinste dann frech und etwas herausfordernd "Okay... aber ich hatte doch recht~" Sie stellte die Ohren frech auf "Sonst würdest DU jetzt nicht so beschäment zur seite schauen~" Kohanas ton war ärgend "Haha will ich hoffen!" Sie nahm das kissen und warf es Fen sanft ins gesicht und streckte ihr frech die Zunge aus (Mal schauen... ob ich sie ablenken kann)

Fen schien zwischendurch ziemlich müde was wohl an dem fluch lag. Sie schien instant weggepennt zu sein als es an der tür klopfte. Recht unsanft dich fen schlief tief und fest"ich weiß das ihr zuhause seid! Macht auf!" rief die stimme

Kohana schmunzelte, sie lief langsam auf Fen zu und nahm die Decke die auf dem anderen ende des Sofas lag und deckte Fen vorsichtig zu um sie ja nicht aufzuwecken (Der Fluch scheint ihr echt Kraft zu nehmen... Bitte... ich will sie nicht verlieren...) Kohanas Ohren zuckten als es an der Tür klopfte, als sie dann die Stimme hörte die sie erstmal nicht erkannte wurde sie skeptisch was sich noch steigern sollte als sie das "ihr"hörte (Woher...?) Skeptisch lief sie zur Tür und wartete jedoch, nicht sicher ob es gut war die person rein zu lassen (Wer könnte... das sein?)

saruko platze regelrecht die tür gerrein. Sie schien etwas verändeet und normal, zumindest für den moment"Hana! Du musst mir helfen wegen mir wird fen noch sterben...das war nicht ich heute morgen!" sie klamg verweifelt und schaute sich hm"fen!? Hörst du mich?" ihre stimme klang zitternd und voller Sorge

Kohana sprang regelrecht zurück, etwas erschrocken und rein aus reflex liess sie ihr Schwert erscheinen sicherheitshalber "S-saruko?!" Kohana war etwas verwirrt jedoch schien das die "echte" Saruko zu sein (Was zum!?) "...Du.. scheinst 'normal' zu sein...?" Sie packte das Schwert weg und schaute Saruko etsas misstrauisch an "Wir versuchen gerade eine Lösung zu finden..." Kohana fasst Saru an der Schulter ezwas beruhigend "Keine sorge sie schläft nur. Sie ist total fertig... der fluch scheint ihr ziemlich zu zu setzten" Kohana stellte Saru einen tee hin und Verwies sie darauf sich hinzusetzen "Also...? Was willst du hier? Und helfen? Oder sie umbringen?" Kohanas stimme klang misstrauisch und allerdings erhoffte sie sich auch infos (Der kleine Schnitt. ...) Kohana bemerkte den Schnitt an ihrem Hals (Tja... zum Glück wird der gut verheilen...)

Saruko schien für den moment wirklich sie selbst. Sie ringte etwas mit den tränen und schüttelte den koof zur besinnung"..ich wollte ihr das nie antun..ich kann verstehen wenn sie mich jtz hasst...aber ich verliere die kontrolle..ich weiß nicht wie ich...sie zurückerlangen kann! Ich erinnere mich an alles was ich sagte und was ich ihr antat.." sie ungriff die tasse fester und schob sie zur seite"kann ich...sie sehen?.." sarukos zimmer zitterte total

Kohana hörte ihr skeptisch zu "Ich glaub dir das du ihr das nicht antun wolltest, jedoch... hast du es. Ich glaube nicht das sie dich hasst dafür hat sie dich viel zu gern..." Kohana hob den blick und schaute Saruko Streng an "Dann finde einen Weg, ich werde versuchen Fen so gut es geht zu helfen." Kohana lächelte sie an, etwas entschuldigend "..." Nach langem schweigen schüttelte sie den Kopf "Tut mir leid sie schläft gerade und es ist zu riskant, was ist wenn du wieder die Kontrolle verlierst? Nicht mehr du selbst bist? Wer weiss ob... du nicht mehr machst... Es tut mir wirklich leid Saruko..." Kohana schien es wirklich leid zu tun jedoch war das Risiko enorm groß "Tut mir übrigens leid wegen dem Schnitt..."" Sagte sie nun etwas verlegen

Saruko schaute still und betrübt zur seite. Sie wischte ihre tränen weg und stand auf"Ist...schon ok...ich kann...verstehen wieso du so vorsichtig bist...und ich weiß nicht...wie ich den fluch von ihr nehmen kann außer...den demon zu finden..vielleicht sollte ich einfach ihr leben frei geben so dass sie meins nimmt...so wie es hätte sein sollen wäre fen nicht dazwischen gekommen.." sie warf ihr haar nach hinten und linste zu hana"geht schon der schnitt tut nichtmehr so Weh!" sie lächeltr zwar aber wirklich glücklich war sie natürlich nicht

Kohana lies etwas betrübt ihre Ohren hängen "Fen würde nicht wollen das du dich Opferst, merk dir das. Deswegen hat sie dir immerhin das leben gerettet, weil du ihr wichtig bist. Auch wenn ihr beide zu sturr seid miteinander zu reden, man merkt das ihr aneinander hängt" Kohana stand auch auf und schmunzelte "Wir finden schon einen weg ihr und dir zu helfen, irgendwie finden wir nen weg." Kohana brachte sie zur tür "Und wenn du kannst versuch du selbst zu bleiben, oder irgendwelche infos zu bekommen wer das mit dir macht" (Obwohl ich mir denken kann wer das macht...)

"Ich sollte...fen vor mir schützen...wer weiß wann ich wieder austicke.." sie ging aus der wohnung und schaute im türrahmen zu hana"pass gut auf sie auf..." fen zuckte zwischendurch kurz und schlief etwas unruhig. Saru lächelte und verbeugte dich als wiedersehen"ich...werde mich vorwrst fern halten...sie soll erstmal keinen kontakt zu mir haben ok?" sie schaute hana ernst an

Kohana nickte "Zur not bring ich dich mit dem schwert wieder zur besinnung" Kohana grinste frech "Werde ich, pass du auch auf dich auf" Kohanas Ohr zuckte als sie den unrihigen schlaf von Fen mitbekam aber sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen um Saruko nicht noch mehr sorgen zu machen "Ist gut, mach dir keine sorgen" Kohana hob die hand als auf wieder sehen und schloss die tür um zu Fen zu gehen sie fasste ihr sanft an der schulter "Fen..?" (Oh mann.. was mach ich nur...?) Kohana liess den blick schweifen (Und... wo schlaf ich jetzt bitte? Wenn sie schon meinen Platzt belegt?) Kohana wartete etwas auf eine reaktion von Fen bzw das diese sich etwas beruhigte

fen kam erstaunlich schnell zur ruhe. Vielleicht durch kohanas stimme? Sie schien leicht zu lächeln. Ihre haare rutschten den Sitz hinnunter und sie öffnetr langsam ihre augen"hana?...alles ok?" sie schaute sie verwundert an"ich räume gleich den Platz dann kannst du schlafen!" sie wollte aufstehen doch kippte prombt nach hinten auf die couch. Ihre wunde warsxhnell verheilt da ihr körper anderst war als der anderer heiler"mach doch nicht so ei besorgtes gesicht.." versuchte sie sich schön zu reden

Kohanas Ohren stellten sich sanft auf und sie lächelte (Sie ist.. iwie total süß) Kohana wurde etwas verlegen wegen ihren ihrem eigenen gedanken, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben würde hätte sie ihr am liebsten einen kleinen kuss gegeben, sie räusperte sich etwas aus verlegenheit "J-ja, du hattest nur unruhig geschlafen" Sie schaute Fen an "Nein ist schon okay bleib ruhig liegen" Kohana beugte sich etwas zu ihr und schnippste ihr gegen die Stirn* "Was hab ich gesagt? Dein körper kann gerade nicht so wie du willst" Etwas ertappt schaute sie weg "Ich mach mir nur etwas sorgen aber... das ist normal" Hana stupste ihr gegen die Stirn

Fen schaute knallrot zur seite und schmollte"h-...hmpf!...g..garnicht..." sie linste vorsichtig zu hana"ich denke es ist besser wenn ich ins schlafzimmer gehe...so hast du auch deine ruhe unten!" fen raffte sich auf etwas schwer aber es ging. Sie gähnte uns griff sich an die stirn"ugh..warm...haha..." sie grinstw frech und nahm ihre decke in Den arm"wer...war das eben?

Kohana grinst sie etwas provozierend an "Du kannst es nit leugnen Fen" Sie streckte ihr die Zunge aus "Fen überanstreng dich nicht! Verdammt, du kannnst doch ruhig hier liegen!" Kohana fasste Fen an den Arm und schaute sie an "Im ernst was willst du deinen körper alles zumuten?! Du kannst kaum stehen..." Kohana klang etwas streng und schaute sie dann an " . !" Kohanas stimmes klang schon fast vorschreibend, das sie sich auch ja nicht wegbewegte, Hana flitzte ins Bad und holte einen klammen lappen den sie Fen dann an die Stirn hielt "Du machst sachen..." Sie spannte sich etwas an, als Fen nachharkte wer der besucher gewesen sei "..." Sie schien nicht wikrlich erst antworten zu wollen "Es war Saruko" Antwortete sie knapp, etwas besorgnis war in ihrer stimme zu hören.

dankend nahm sie den lappen an"danke!" als sie sarukos namen vernahm zuckte sie kurz doch wurde daraufhin sofort still"sie hat mich nicht versucht zu töten?" fen klang misstrauisch dennoch versuchte sie sich etwas zurück zu halten"Ich verstehe nicht...was mit ihr nicht stimmt..." fen stand mich etwas ruck auf und schüttelte den kopf"ich muss unbedingt unter die dusche...uff...danke für deine süße pflege haha" sie küsste hana sanft und lächelte sie an"und...sie ist schon...wieder gegangen?.."

Kohana stand immer noch vor ihr und beobachtete sie "Kein Problem Fen.. Irgendwer muss sich ja mit deinem Sturrkopf auseinander setzten" Sie schaute sie etwas Provozierend an, ehe sie leicht den Kopf schüttete "Nein, sie ... schien "Normal" zu sein, jedoch war mir das Risiko zu hoch... da sie selbst nicht zu wissen schien was sie kontrolliert" Sie hatte kurz diesen leichten impuls Fen aufzuhalten, etwas genervt verdrehte sie die Augen und linste fen hinterher "Kipp mir ja nicht um!" Meckerte sie ehe Fen sie küsste und Kohanas wangen etwas Rot wurden, sturr schaute sie zur seite "Ja sie ist wieder gegangen weil sie dich nicht in gefahr bringen wollte"

fen kicherte kurz und nickte"ich pass schon auf!" in der dusche angekommen ließ sie ihre harre am nacken entlangstreifen und zog sich aus. Das wasser hatte eine angenehme temperatur und sie seufzte genüsslich"mhhhhhh~..." sie wollte gerade anch etwas greifen doch sie vergaß es kurzzeitig(ugh...ich wollte doch...das liegt wohl an der spritze.. ) sie schaute verwirrt und schien nicht ganz zz wissen was sie suchr. Durch das serum wo saru ihr einflößt hatte vergaß sie kleinigkeiten aufs neue"was...wollt ich hier...nochmal.."

Kohana nickte nur und widmete sich dem Sofa sie schüttelte in ruhe die Kissen auf und setzte sich um sich mal kurz zu strecken, ihre Schultern knackten dadraufhin kurz und sie verzog etwas schmerzhaft das Gesicht (Ich hoffe sie kippt mir da drin nit um oder macht sonst iwie blödsinn...) Jedoch kam sie irgendwie nicht zur Ruhe (Ugh.. iwie hab ich so nen ungutes Gefühl...) Erneut streckte sie sich und ein recht lautes knacken erklang (Ich will da... jetzt aber auch nit Nachchauen...) Sie wurde leicht verlegen und Haute ihre Hand vor den Kopf "Ich mach mir zu viele sorgen..."

fen stand ratlos herrum. Sie griff nach der seife auch wenn es grade keinen sinn ergab und schaute sie an"..." ihre hand zitterte etwas bis die Seife aus ihree hand rutschte und auf den boden fiehl'ugh..."(was mach uch hier überhaupt!?) sie kniete sich um diese aufzuheben*h...hana?" *rief sie unsicher"w...was wollte...ich um Bad?..."

Kohanas Ohren zucken als die ihren Namen hörte, etwas nervös und besorgt sprang sie auf "Fen? Alles okay?" Kohana klopft an der Badezimmer Tür etwas verlegen trat sie dann ein, als sie Fen ihre Stimme hörte "...D..du wolltest Duschen ...? hattest du gerade zumindest gesagt" Kohana ging langsam und zögerlich auf Fen zu, sie versuchte ihre verlegenheit bei seite zu schieben, denn jetzt war nicht der zeitpunkt um verlegen zu flüchten "Kannst du dich... dadran nicht mehr erinnern?" Kohana legt Fen ein großes Handtuch um und hockte sich neben sie sie halb im arm haltend, möglichst versuchen Fen zu beruhigen

fens blick weitete sich und sie versuchte es so gut es ging zu vertuschen"N-..Nein!...ich hab nur..." sie linste zur seite der dunst in der dusche bedeckte das nötigste und fen schaute in den spiegel"ich...habs..vergessen gehabt...dabei war es nichtmal...5min her hana..." den duschstrahl hielt sie über ihren kopf und uhre wangen wurden rot(das ist mir so unangenehm...)

Sie seufzte, denn sie bemerkte das Fen versuchte es zu Vertuschen, sie schnipste ihr gegen die Stirn "Fen, das klappt nicht. Man sieht es dir schon fast ins gesicht geschrieben." Kohana linste etwas zur seite, ihr war das doch sehr peinlich (...) "Ist doch okay, du kannst nichts dafür im mement..." Kohana hatte die Ohren angelegt etwas besorgt und schaute Fen an, sie strich ihr über die wange und versuchte zu lächeln (Ich mach mir sorgen...) Kohana kam gar nicht so schnell weg bevor Fen sich den duschstrahl üeber ihren Kopf hielt, ein etwas erschrockenes fiepen war zu vernehmen, ehe Hana sich etwas schüttelte und anfing zu lachen " Oh mann, ... Haha kannst nit warten bis ich weg bin?~" Sie schaute Fen an und lächelte frech

Fen kicherte"naja bevor ich noch mehr vergesse beeile ich mich lieber!" sie schäumte sich recht eilig ein und spülte dies auch anschließens aus. Mehr als frische unterwäsche und ein weißes langes hemd zog sie nicht an. Zu viel aufwand"ich denke ich versuche nochmal meine medikamente zu nehmen...vielleicht hulft es ein klein wenig..." sie durchkramte die schublade der küche dort lagen ab und an noch tabeltten rum"leg dich etwas hin und ruhig dich aus..ich hab dich genug nerven gekostet heute ok?"

Kohana nickte etwas verlegen und drehte sich weg ehe sie nach draussen ins Wohnzimmer ging "Wer weiss ob sie helfen? Aber ich hoffe es" Kohana schaute zu Fen und ihre Wangen wurden etwas rötlich, ehe sie sturr Die Ohren nach hinten stellte und pissed zu Fen schaute "Als ob ich mich jetzt hinlege, wärend es dir schlecht geht. Du könntest jetzt jeder zeit was vergessen." Leicht Provozierend und sturr verschränkte sie die Arme

fens blick wich etwas genervt von ihr ab"das wird schon gehen hana.." und schon verschwanden 3 tabletten in ihrem mund und ihr geischt verzog sich da sie bitter schmeckten"ugh..." fen ging an hana vorbei und klopfte ihr sanft auf den kopf"trottel...du kannst doch eh nicht viel machen...und du kannst auch ncihts tun wenn ich was vergesse..."

Hana schaute zu ihr und Huffte etwas "Hab ich ja gesehen... wie das ging" Kam es frech jedoch schien sie auch besorgt, als Fen ihr sanft auf den Kopf klopfte seufzte sie denn natürlich war sie Müde aber so einfach würde sie das nicht Zugeben. "Ich kann dir beistehen. So wie ich es gerade gemacht habe. Und du solltest dich jetzt auch ausruhen."

fen nickte still ohne großen protest ging sie in richtung bett und legte sich hin. Einen kleinen spalt ließ sie offen doch ihr körper schien ziemlich müde. Nach einer weile war sie relativ eingeschlafen doch albträume plagten sir weshalb sie ab und zu kurz fiepte oder schrie. Und das nicht gerade leise

Kohana hatte sich natürlich nicht hingelegt sie hatte sich die unterlegen der Schule geschnappt und war die durchgegangen. Nach einer ganzen Zeir hörte sie das Fiepen von Fen, wodrauf dann auch ein schrei von ihr Folgte was Kohana regelrecht aufspringen liess. Sie lief leise jedoch schnell hoch. "Fen...?" Kam es zögerlich ehe sie den fremden Raum betrat. Recht zögerlich lief sie zum Bett und stupste Fen an "Fen?" Kohana strich ihr ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und stupste sie wieder an ehe sie vorsichtig sie wach schüttelte "Wach bitte auf..!" Sie schaute besorgt zu ihr (Ich Idiot! Ich hätte sie nicht alleine lassen dürfen!)

fen drehte sich zwar zu hana doch aufwachen tat sie nicht. Durch ihr verspannen im schlaf kamen ihre zähne etwas hervor und drückten sih in ihre lippe. Den dchmerz bekam sie nichtmal mit. Ihrr hand krallte sie in die decke und ihr schrei wurde deutlich leiser

Kohana legte leicht besorgt die Ohren an. (Warum wacht sie nicht auf...?) "Fen..! Tu dir nicht auch noch selbst weh" Dies nuschelte sie eher zu sich selbst ehe sie erneut Fen anstupste was sie wieder nicht zum reagieren brachte "..." Kohana versuchte lauter sie anzusprechen "Fen! Wach auf!" Leichte Verzweiflung und Sorge konnte man hören

fen schreckte mit einem ruck hoch und und starrte zur wand. Nur langsam drehte sie ihren kopf zu hana und leckte das blut mit der zunge weg"ugh...autsch...tut mir leid...ich hab nicht aufgepasst...kannst du...bei mir bleiben?..." verlegen schaute sie zur seite und wirkte von sich selbst verängstigt. Die tabletten schienen auch nicht ganz so zu wirken wie sie sollten"uhm...h...hör mal ich will...nicht das wegen mir noch wer verletzt wird..."

Hanas Ohren stellten sich auf, etwas erleichtert seufzte sie und strich ihr sanft über die Haare "Oh mann... jag mir nit so nen schrecken ein..." Hana zitterte leicht, sie reichte ihr ein tuch und meckerte "Jetzt hast du dich auch noch selbst ver-" Ehe sie von Fens satzt unterbochen wurde. Ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht, erst stellte sie die Ohren auf und schaute Fen erstaunt an. Ihre Wangen wurden rot und sie legte die Ohren leicht an (Sie muss ... sich echt nicht wohl fühlen) Verlegen nickte sie "Ist okay, ich bin da und pass auf" Sie lächelte Fen an und zündete eine kleine Magische kerze an. Die flammen flackerten etwas und sie setzte sich auf den Boden mit dem rücken an dem Bett angelehnt "Ich weiss, du wirst auch keinem verletzten... also keine angst"

fen nahm etwas zögernd hanas hand und schloss erneut ihre augen. Sie hielt ihre hand zwar fest aber nicht so das es weh tat"D-...Danke..." fiepte sie leise und das licht leuchtete fen ins gesicht bis sie einschlief. Erstaunlcherweise ziemlich ruhig

Hana lächelte etwas und drückte dann Fens Hand leicht, sie wartet bis Fen einschlief und lehnte sich dann gegen das Bett und nickte kurz weg jedoch hatte sie einen sehr leichten schlaf und würde sofort aufwachen falls was sein würde "Bitte Fen" Nuschelte sie im Schlaf und sie lächelte etwas. Die kleine kerze flackerte sanft wa ziemlich beruhigend wirkte

am nächsten morgen wurde fen durch das klingeln des telefons wach. Es hörte auch nicht auf. Langsam öffnete sie ihre augen und richtete sich auf. Sie hatte ganz vergessen das sie hanas hand gielt znd wurde durch ein leichtes ziehen darauf aufmerksam. Etwas verdutzt und verpennt schaute sie zu hana"hana?..das telefon..."(hat sie da geschlafen?..) weiter klingelte das telefon

Kohanas Ohren zuckten kein stück sie schien Recht tief zu schlafen. Jedoch sollte Fen einen leichten geruch von Tee von der Küche aus merken also schien sie mal wieder Frühstück gemacht zu haben. Allerdings danach sofort wieder zu Fen gegangen und eingeschlafen. "M.. mh?.." Kam es nur als antwort aufwachen tat sie erstmal nicht und die Hand hielt sie auch leicht fest jedoch nur ganz sanft ohne ihr weh zu tun

fen konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen und küsste sie sanft auf die stirn. Sie tapste zur küche nachdem sie sich langsam aus dem zimmer geschlichen hatte und nahm einen schluck tee. Das telefon klingelte auf eine aggressive art und weise weiter und fen starrte ds an...*letzendlich stand sie knapp vor dem Telefon doch tat nichts*(...wer...kann das sein?)

Sie kniff kurz die Augen etwas zu nuschelte was und schlief jedoch weiter sie schien fast die ganze nacht "Wache gehalten" zu haben um sie herum legen ein paar zettel von der Schule zum lernen, die Hand von Fen liess sie nur recht wieder willig gehen. Sie drehte sich leicht zur seite was ihren Nacken zum knacken brachte

fen nahm den hörer ab"ja?..." am hörer schrie ihr saruko fast reglerecht ins ohr"fen! Kann ich dich besuchen! Wie geht es dir!" sie schien auch wirklich besorgt zu sein doch fen brachte kein wort herraus"...ich..." sie schien etwas veriwrrt..den saru klang so vertraut wie sonst immer.."es geht mir gut...soweit...aber..." fen limste zur seite

Kohana war mittlerweile aufgewacht denn die Hand und die Aura von Fen waren ja nicht mehr direkt neben ihr, sie fuhr erschrocken hoch und schaute sofort zu dem Bett (Fen! Omg wo ist sie nun wiedrr hin?! Nicht das ...) Sie sprang auf und taumelte kurz ehe sich ihr kreislauf fing und sie Richtung Küche schon fast rannte, ihr rücken ächzte etwas aber das war grade egal. Als sie Fen am Telefon sah war es eine mischung aus angst und Erleichterung (Wer...?) Kohana lief etwas auf sie zu und strich sich etwas über den nacken. Sie wartet bis Fen was sagte, denn sie wollte getade nicht stören

saruko schien fen etwas zu überfordern"Fen es tut mir so leid! Ich wollte das nicht! Lass es mich erklären!" fen schaute hana ahnungslos an und schüttelte den kopf"saruko...ich ruf dich später zurück ok?.." noch bevor saru noch etwas sagen konnte brach saru das gespräch ab"es war saruko...sie fragte wie es mir geht...alles ok?" erneut stopfte fen sich tabletten rein in der hoffnung das sie aucg nur minimal helfen

Hana seufzte, sie merkte das Fen überfordert war "Ich habs mir gedacht... das sie das ist. Ihr tut es wirklich leid aber ..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte schmerzhaft zusammen (Blöder rücken...) "Ja alles bestens. Und du? Wenigstens etwas geschlafen?" Sie lehnte sich an den Tisch was allerings nicht so angenehm war wie sie dachte, sie kniff kurz die augen zu "Helfen sie wenigstens etwas..?"

fen seufzte. Überzeugend klang dies nicht"Nein...kein stück um ehrlich zu sein..." sie musterte hana und linste zum telefon"vielleicht...sollte sie nochmal mit mir reden können...sie ist die einzigste die ich noch habe..und du ruh dich auch mal aus...du bist mir keine unterstüzung wenn es dir selbst nicht gut geht ok?" sie deutete auf die couch

"Hmmm..." Kohana folgte dem blick von Fen und schaute zum Telefon. Wo sie sagte sie wolle mit Saru reden stellten sich Hanas ohren nach hinten "Wenn du mit ihr reden willst musst du das machen, ich halte es für zu gefährlich. Aber das musst du entscheiden" Kam es recht scharf (Ich bin anscheindend nicht da okay...) Kohana drehte Fen den rücken zu man konnte ihre ablehnung sofort erkennen "Hmpf, ich bin fit" (Keine Unterstützung... okay...)

fen schaute ihr nach nach. Sie meinte es nur gut und wusste auch das hana sich gefährden würde würde sie sich zu sehr mit fen beschäftigen. Also "stieß" sie hana von sich weg"Du hast meine telefonnummer...ich hab mein handy auf ton und ich werd erstmal zu saruko gehen...auch wenn es riskant ist.." auf halben weg zog den sich an und warf ihren mantel über"mit dem essen warte nicht zu lang auf mich ok?"

Kohana horchte auf und sie drehte sich um, langsam aber direkt ging sie auf sie zu "Ist das dein ernst? Sie bringt dich fast um, und du willst sie alleine treffen?! Hast du mord gedanken?" Kohana fasste sie recht unsaft an den Armen und schaute sie etwas fassungslos an, sie drückte sie leicht weg . Ehe sie sich fing und sturr wegschaute "Mach was du willst..." Kohana drehte sich um ihre Hände waren zu fäusten gebildet und sie drückte diese so stark zusammen das sie sich etwas schnitt sie war gerade wütend auf sich selbst und auch auf Fen, sie wollte ihr doch nur helfen... "..." Sie antwortete nicht und schaute Fen auch nicht an, als Fen den raum verlassen hatte pfefferte sie ein kissen auf das sofa (Was wenn Saru wieder die Kontrolle verliert? !)

Fens blick weitete sich etwas. Hana schien es mehr als angriff verstanden zu haben als fen es meinte"Hana..." sie schaute zu boden und band ihren schal um"...ich muss das aber alleine machen...ich komme klar..glaub mir...es gibt so viel das du über mich nicht weißt.." fen blieb in der tür stehen ehe sie sich noch kurz zu hana drehte und ihrer trozdenen mimik mit einem kuss entgegen setzte"bleib einfach hier..." fens blick war starr zur tür gerichtet und eilig machte sie sich auf den weg

Kohana setzte sich auf das Sofa und Beobachtete Fen, ihre Ohren waren leicht Hängend nach hinten gerichtet und ihr blick etwas besorgt "... ok" Kohana schaute Gen boden und seufzte "Das kann ich nur zurück geben, du weisst auch nicht viel über mich" Sie schaute zu Fen und lächelte etwas ihr blick sagte "sei bitte vorsichtig" ehe sie nickte und antwortete "Ist ok"

nach 15min kam fen schließlich bei sarukos wohnung an. Es war ziemlich dunkel und saruko saß etwas zusammengekauert auf der couch und starrte die flackernde kerze vor ihr an"saruko bist du da-..." fen schaute sich um. Sie schluckte kurz und saruko vergeub ihr gesicht zwischen ihren angewinkelten knien"Was machst du hier?..solltest du nicht zuhasue sein?..." fen ginf auf saruko zu. Man konnte fens körper ansehen das sie irgendwie innerlich zerfiehl und sie hielt ihr hand auf sarukos strin"ich hasse dich nicht wenn du das denkst..." saruko schaute sie ahnungslos an"wegen mir leidest du...und keiner weis ob wir das loßwerden.." fen seufzte und nahm saruko in den arm"es ist schon ok...der demon ist zu stark in dir.." saruko wirkte etwas komisch als würde sie damit ringen nicht die kontrolle zu verlieren

Kohana Sass immer noch auf dem sofa sich Gedanken machend was wohl mit Fen war und sie hoffte das alles gut ging

sarukos eines auge schien fast wie dies eines demons. So sah man das auch sie nicht spurloß daran vorbei ging. Etwas schienen fen und saru als geheimniss zu halten. Das war wohl auch der grund weshalb fen ohne hana zu saruko ging und sich dessen sicher war das ihr nichts geschah. Saruko strich fen an der wange entlang"Ich hab durst..." sprach sie leise und etwas seufzend zog fen ihren schal aus und schien ihren hals frei zu machen"wehe zuviel...und ich will nicht das hana das sieht..denk dran das ich das nur fur dich tue da der demon zur hälfte in dir lebt" recht grob zog sie fen zu sich in ihre arme so das fen mit den knien auf dem boden aufkam aber ihr oberkörper doch an sarukos brust gesdückt wurde. Sie biss ohne zu zögern in fens schulter und trank einfach drauf los und fen zuckte kurz fipend zusammen"ngh!..saru verdammt!..man..nicht so fest.." fen gielt es geheim. Der demon in saruko verkangte natürlich seine normale Mahlzeit und würde fen ihr diese verweigern würde sie sarukos körper töten. Durch sarukos schluck geräusche schien es fen etwas unbehagen zu bereiten und der biss brannte auch etwas sie war ohnehin schon fertig genug. Das blut lief ihr schulterblatt runter auf fens bluse"na toll...wie soll sie das denn nicht sehen..."

Kohana räumte etwas in der küche auf, das essen hatte sie nicht angerührt und ihr körper war mittlerweile doch recht fertig, das Fieber von gestern, der ganze stress all das ging an ihr auch nicht so vorbei, jedoch wollte sie so einfach nicht nachgeben sie wolltr warten bis Fen wieder da war

nach kurzer zeit nahm saru ihre zähne wieder aus fens schulter und sah wieder relativ lebendig aus"ugh tut mir...leid...mal wieder...ich bring dir nen verband..." fen grinste sie an und wischte das blut an ihre lippe weg"ist ok saru...wir bekommen das hin.." saruko kramte einen einfachen verband hervor und band ihn um fens hals. Diese wickelte noch den schal um sich und sah doch etwas blass aus"oh man...aber das muss erstmal reichen wirklich..."(ich bin froh das es nicht mein hals war...durchlöchert wie käse sonst...) fen stand auf und ging zur tür"sag bescheid falls wa sist ok?" saruko nickte still und nahm fen nichmal in den arm"Danke.." das danke schien fen zu genügen und sie grinste bevor sie die tür hinter sich schloss und saruko beruhift auf die couch fiehl. Erneut kam sie nach 15min langsam heim und ging die treppen hoch

Kohana hatte alles aufgeräumt und war anscheinend nur noch auf das Sofa gefallen. Denn genau so lag sie da, sie war halb auf dem Bauch am liegen beide arme an sich gezogen genauso wie die beine. Ihre Ohren waren etwas besorgt angelegt und sie schlief recht unruhig was jedoch nur an ihren Ohren und der atmung zu merken war. Sie schien was schlechtes zu träumen

Fen steckte den Schlüssel ins schloss und ein klacken war zu hören welches das schloss entsperrte"hana...noch wach?" (vielleicht kann ich mich einfach hoch schleichen so sieht sie...das nicht..) sie knöpfte ihren mantel sicherheitshalber zu und war total eingepackt. Etwas vorsichtig linste sie durch die tür und klopfte sanft an ihre wangen um die wangenfarbe etwas anzuheben. Da sie keine antwort erhiel ließ sie die tür vorsichtig ins schloss fallen und starrte zur couch runter auf hana(eingepennt...)

Hanas Ohren zuckten bei dem klacken jedoch wachte sie nicht auf, sie drehte sich im schlaf und Fen sollte an ihrem rechten Handgelenk etwas aufblitzen sehen können, jedoch nur ganz schwach ein Zauber schien es zu bedecken. Jedoch schien der Zauber geschwächt..

fen beugte sich etwas über hana und ging vor sie um besser sehen zu können"hana?.."(was ist das!?) *sie wollte nach ihrer hand greifem doch wich im letzen miment zurück* "uhm..."

Kohanas Ohr zuckte erneut, ein leises "Hmm..?" folgte. Sie machte langsam die Augen auf und richtete sich leicht auf, mit der rechten Hand rieb sie sich den schlafsand aus den Augen und schaute Fen dann an "..." Es dauerte kurz bis sie regestriete wer da vor ihr stand "Fen!" Sie musterte Fen um zu sehen ob sie irgendwo verletzt war, wunderte sich dann jedoch bei dem Kleidungs Stil "...sachmal is dir so kalt?" (Oder verheimlicht sie was?)

Fens blick weitete sich und sie ging einen schritt zurück und versuchte erstmal von sich abzulenken"j..ja...apropo deine hand eben...als ich rein kam...da war irgendwie magie?" sie hielt mit der hand ihren mantel oben zu und schaute zu hana runter(oh man ganzschön bremsliche Situation..) sie drehte ihren Kopf zur seite"ich mach mir ernsthaft sorgen was das da grade war!.."

Hanas Blick wurde skeptisch sie merkte das etwas war und stand auf "Soll ich deine Jacke weghängen? Ich mach dir einen tee und am besten nimmst du dir eine decke wenn dir kalt ist" Kohana grinste etwas denn sie merkte klar das sie was verheimlichte "Oder willst du mir sagen was du verheimlichst?" Kohana ging erstmal gar nicht auf ihre Hand ein das ignorierte sie gekonnt. Sie hielt Fen die Hände Hin wartend das sie ihr den mantel aushändigte, sie machte deutlich das sie nicht nachlassen würde ehe sie wüsste was los sei

Fen schluckte kurz und knallrot wurde sie auch. Sie schlich an hana vorbei"geht schon danke ich mach das schon!...außerdem du hast mir auch nicht geantwortet..." sie linste zu hana und ließ wenigstens oben den mantel loß, zuhalten müsste sie ihn eigentlich sowieso nicht"also?.." sie versuchte an hana vorbei zu eilen und blickkontakt sowieso zu meiden

Kohana fasste Fens Hand und zog sie etwas zu sich ehe sie kurzer Hand ihr den Mantel aufknöpfte und den Schal sanft abnahm, sie war keines wegs grob sondern ziemlich sanft und vorsichtig, als sie daa Blut an der bluse sah schaute sie etwas erschrocken zu Fen hoch "Deswegen wolltest du so flüchten... was ist passiert?" Kohana hielt ihre Rechte Hand etwas fest; leicht an sich gedrückt "Habt ihr beiden euch gezofft?" Kohana klang nicht sauer sondern nur besorgt

fen schaute beschämt zur seite"kein grund...so...besorgt zu sein..." sie linste zu ihr runter"sie hatte sich verletzt...weil sie so sauer auf sich selbst war und ich hab ihr geholfen...leider ist weiß halt nicht die beste farbe dafür.." fen wollte sich wegdrehen es schien ihr schon etwas peinlich(gut das die bissspuren an der schulter sind und nicht direkt am hals..)"also...kann ich gehen?.." sie starrte hana an"und du...könntest mir jtz mal sagen was das mit deiner hand war!" sie drückte hanas hand etwas entgegen

"Hmmm" Kohana schien zwar nicht ganz überzeugt jedoch hatte sie auch keinen weiteren Hinweis, also gab sie vorerst ruhe "Wenn was ist kannst du mit mir reden" Hanas blick war immer noch an der stelle wo das Blut an der Bluse war "Ja kannst du" Kohana setzte sich aufs Bett und versteckte ihre Hand ganz leicht "Keine Ahnung, ich hab da nix. Vllt hat sich das licht komisch gespiegelt?" Kohana schaute zur seite ehe sie Aufstand "Ich geh eben Duschen."

"..." fen packte sie an der hand und hielt sie hier"...ah ja?...lüg mich nicht an ich habs mit eigenen augen gesehen..das war keine einbildung!" sie schaute hana ernst an. Natürlich machte sie sich auch Sorgen"und das es nicht so normal ist das die hand leuchtet is mir sehr wohl klar..." sie packte nun auch hanas zweites handgelenk bevor diese komplett flüchtete

Kohana fiepte Kurz erschrocken "Uwa! Fen was soll der mist?!" Meckerte sie Fen an, sie zappelte etwas und versuchte sich zu befreien "Ich lügen? Schau dich doch mal an! Du lügst doch!" Kohana versuchte sich weiter hin zu befreien "Wie schon gesagt, vllt war es ne seltsame Licht spiegelung!" Als Fen ihr zweites Handgelenk festhielt zappelte sie erneut und meckerte erneut Fen an "Fen! Lass mich los!" Sie schaute zu dem Blutfleck an der Bluse und strampelte erneut

Fen ließ hana ruckartig los. Sie schien etwas pissed denn sie konnte ihr nicht so einfach sagen was mit saruko loß war. Sie drrhte sich prombt rum und ging hoch in richtung zimmer. Den mantel knallte sie über die couch"Dann lass es eben!"(sturkopf..) im zimmer angekommen atmete sie erstmal tief durch"ok beruhig dich.." so wirklich viel bewegen konnte sie sich nicht da die bisswunde etwas ziepte und sie etwas probleme beim ausziehen hatte was dementsprechend langsam vorran ging"so ein mist saruko...echt ey..du solltest mich nicht direkt zu nem krüppel machen!"

Hanas Augen weiteten sich etwas erschrocken, ihr Blick folgte Fen, sie seufzte. Mit etwas schlechtem Gewissen (Ich kann ihr das nicht sagen... Oh mann aber entschuldigen Sollte ich mich..) Sie lief langsam hoch, etwas unwohl, klopfte sie an der Tür jedoch betrat sie das zimmer fast Sofort danach. Ihre Augen weiteten sich als sie Fen sag, diese zog sich ja gerade um was Kohana die schamesröte ins gesicht zauberte "T-tschuldige" Nuschelte sie verlegen jedoch machte sie etwas an Fen schulter erneut neugierig "..." (Was zum... ?) "Fen..?" Sie stand nun recht nah bei ihr und konnte die bissspuren erkennen, fragend schaute sie zu Fen

fen merkte erst garnicht das hana rein kam. Ihre bewegung stoppte ruckartig als sie ihre stimme vernahm und ihr gesicht drehte sich zur seite so das sie gerade zu ihr linsen konnte. Durch ihr apruptes anhalten rutschten einige haarsträhnen über die wunde aber so das man sie trozdem noch sah(ugh...)"...dein timing..." fen rührte sich nicht ihr blick senkte sich"...tze..." etwas peinlich berührt da ihre lüge aufgefallen war lunste sie starr auf den boden"du musst...da nicht so draufstarren..b..baka.." die bisswunde war recht tief weshalb sie schon etwas einschüchternd wirkte"...ich habs freiwillig getan ok?..." sie drehte sich zu hana rum man konnte erst jtz sehen das sie recht bleich war"ugh...ich glaube blut bekommt man aus weiß echt beschissen raus..."

"S-sry..." Kohana drehte sich knallrot um, sie tappst vom einem auf das andere Bein hin und her "Was meinst du genau mit freiwillig?" (Brauchte sie ihr blut..?) Kohana stand immer noch mit dem rücken zu ihr,leicht hielt sie ihre rechte Hand fest "Falls du es mir sagen willst. Naja... Saru war das also brauchte die dein Blut?" Kohana drehte sich um und sah wie blass Fen war "Oh mann.. ich mach dir am besten ne Brühe oder sowas.. du siehst total fertig aus" Sie linste zu ihr "Nein denke nicht.."

fen kicherte"ja..bitte.." sie zog sich rasch was frisches an und drehte sich zu hana"sagen wir...der demon lebt zur hälfte in ihr..welshalb er natürlich auch die häfte ihrer lebenskraft zieht...das wiegen wir mit dem blut aus..das war ja die ursprüngliche nahrungsquelle des demons..nur besser sie trinkt von mir als von fremden..." fen setze sich aufs bett und musterte hana"ich will trozdem von dir wissen...was mit deiner hand los war...ob das magie war..." sie rollte sich in eine kuschelige Decke ein und schaute sie schmollend an. Konnte auch an dem blutverlust liegen das sie etwas durch den Wind war

"Ist gut, ich mach dir gleich eine" Kohana schaute zu Fen, sie nickte. Jedoch schien sie etwas geschockt "Oh ... deswegen also. Naja ich denke das es gut ist das du ihr hilfst, auch wenn ... das dich ziemlich runterziehen muss... und keine sorge, ich werde es für mich behalten. Ich war nur besorgt das sie dir was antun könnte... " Kohana drehte sich abrupt um, versuchend ihre Roten wangen zu verstecken. "..." Kohana merkte den blick und schaute zu Fen, noch waren ihre Wangen verlegen "Ich bring dir erstmal eine Brühe dann sehen wir weiter" Kohana gab ihr keine Chance das zu verneinen und verlies den raum in Richtung Küche

"..hey antworte mi-..." und schon war kohana verschwunden und fen seufzte. Sie folgte ihr prombt inklusive decke um sich drum"warte doch mal!" sie konnte so schon schwer laufen und mit der decke flog sie prombt auf die schnauze. Die decke um sie fing den fall ab doch lag sie da wie eine frühlingsrolle"ugh..haaaannnnnaaaaaa...aaaaaahhh..." sie schnaufte und richtete ich auf. Doch blieb sie auf dem boden"antworte mir verdammt nochmal!"

Sie merkte das Fen ihe folgte doch sie hielt erst nicht an erst als sie den knall hörte drehte sie sich um und fing an zu lachen bei dem anblick "Oh mann.. du alter sturrkopf" Kohana wollte ihr aufhelfen jedoch durchfuhr sie ein stechender Schmerz, der komplett durch ihren Körper zog, leicht sackte sie auf den Boden, ihre Augen waren etwas zugekniffen und an dem Handgelenk lief Blut hinunter, nach und nach verschwand der Zauber auf ihrem Handgelenk und ein Weisses seltsam schimmerndes Band um ihrem Handgelenk wurde sichtbar, genau dort lief blut hinab. Kohanas Körper war immer noch wie erstarrt, sie atmete ein paar mal tief ein, ehe sie beschämt zur seite schaute (Verdammt! Musste das so sein!?) "..." Kohana sagte nichts, den blickkontakt mied sie

fen starrte sie an und ließ die Decke an ort und stelle ehe sie auf hana zurannte"Hana! Ist alles ok!?" das ganze blut ließ fen erschaudern doch kurz cor ihr blieb sie stehen. Sie wusste ja nicht ob sie sich ihr nähern konnte"hana!"

"J...j-ja... alles... bestens..." Log sie, der Schmerz war anscheinend ziemlich stark, ihre stimme zitterte recht stark "K... kannst... ruhig... n-näher..." Sie hauchte das nur das blut lief immer noch das Handgelenk entlang jedoch wurde es langsam weniger "..." Hanas körper war total verkrampft und man merkte das sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen und den Zauber erneut aufzubauen

fen ging rasch weiter auf sie zu und packte ihre hand. Das blut schaute sie garnicht erst an(ok ok..ruhig bleiben ist nicht so viel blut..wird schon...ganz ruhig fen..)"lass uns das verbinden!...und die blutung stoppen!" das blut verteilte sich an fens händen nicht durchzudrehen war alles(gott...) sie schüttelte den kopf um klare gednken zu fassen...iwie"hana was ist das sag es mir bitte..." das sich ihre pupillrn verfärbten konnte sie mit starken aufwand grade so unterdrücken doch der geruch war immernoch da

Als Fen ihre Hand packte fiepte sie kurz schmerzhaft auf jedoch konnte sie sich gerade eh nicht wirklich wehren "D-die wunde... egal... ok..." Kohana schaute zu Fen hoch und merkte das sie etwas seltsam war (Was... hat sie ..?) Etwas benommen schaute sie Fen an, sie wurde etwas misstrauisch denn irgendwas schien ja zu sein "Ugh... später..." Kohana kniff erneut die Augen zusammen ihr körper durfuhr erneut eine schmerz Welle leicht griff sie Fens arm und hielt diesen Fest "N-ngh" (Verdammte schmerzen...)

fen schien iwie dem griff etwas entkommen zu wollen doch versuchte sie sich nichts anmerken zu lassen"später? Ich finde jtz wäre ja wohl der richtige zeitpunkt zu sagen was du hast!" sie versuchte sich abzulenken und blinzelte öfters mit den augen als sie sich kurz etwas grob loßriss"tut mir leid..." sie half hana auf und griff nach einem tuch. Sie band es grob um ihr handgelenk. Sie sprach nicht viel oder laut da man sonst ihre zähne die etwas mehr raus kamen sehen konnte"komm setz dich erst mal hin..."

Hana schaute sie skeptisch an "..." sie schaute zur seite, erneut mied sie den Blick "H-huh!" Kohana erschrak etwas als Fen sich so losriss "F-fen was ist denn ...los?!" Kohana taumelte etwas und stulperte gegen fen, als diese ihr dann die wunde grob Verband fiepte Kohana etwas den das tat weh "A-au... f-fen!?" (Man was hat sie denn?!) Kohana taumelte etwas sie schaute zu Fen ubd stellte die ohren auf, die wunde blutete immer noch recht stark "Jetzt... sag mir erstmal was mit dir bitte los ist?!"

fen starrte ihr in die augen ihr blick war zuemlich kalt"hör mir zu...wenn du nicht willst das ich dich nich umbringe tu was ich dir sage und versorgt deine wunde ffs!...tu es einfach bitte ok!.." sie kramte noch weitere sachen raus und band noch mehr drum hauptsache es war kein blut mehr zu sehen"ich kann dir keine sicherheit garantieren auf diese weise...verdammt nochmal..." sie schaute zur seite und ging an den kühlschrank wo sie sich trinken runter zwang"bleib ruhig sitzen..."(verdammt dadurch das saruko mir blut geklaut hat ist der drang so stark geworden..)

Hana erschauderte etwas bei dem Blick, ihre Ohren hatte sie etwas angelegt (Was... zum...?) "...O-... o-kay..?" Kohana schaute sie an, als Fen mehr und mehr um die wunde band zuckte sie Schmerzhaft zusammen, sie merkte wie die wunde immer noch stark blutete (Dieser ... blöde zauber!) "F-fen ffs was meinst du?! Du reagierst auf blut okay... abee wieso!?" Kohana blieb sitzen aufstehen konnte sie eh grade nicht, sie hoffte das die wunde bald aufhören würde zu bluten. Jedoch wollte sie auch wissen was mit fen war "Ich kann eh nit aufstehen..." (Was hat sie bloss?!)

fen eilte zum bad und knallte die tür zu. Sie musste einfach kurz weg um durchatmen zu können. Sie warf sich etwas wasser ins gesicht und schaute sich im spiegelbild an. Ihr epupillen waren schon geweitet kurz davor sich etwas unzuwandeln und ihre zähne waren schon deutlich genug"verdammt nochmal..wieso jtz!" sie schaute umher nach irgendwas was sie beruhigen könnte und sie nahm etwas pafum um den geruch zu überdecken(wenigstens beruhigt es etwas...) nach kurzer zeit kam sie raus aus dem bad und hatte sich wneigstens wieder etwas unte rkontrolle"tut mir leid was ich sagte nur...blut...wieder mich etwas an.."(alsob...) vorsichtif reichte sie hana ein weiteres tuch"falls es durch gehen sollte...ich mach dir auch gleich etwas tee du hast viel blut verloren ok?" sie tappste an hana vorbei zur küche

Kohana schaute ihr erschrocken hinterher "Fen!?" (WAS ZUM?!) Sie versuchte aufzustehen was jedoch nicht klappte, als sie wieder zurück kam schaute Hana sie schon skeptisch an sie ahnte das fen jetzt lügen würde "Aha..." Man konnte hören das sie ihr das nicht glaubte, Kohana packte Fens Hand und hielt sie leicht fest das blut sickerte mittlerweile durch die ersten Stoff schichten durch, mit der anderen Hand nahm sie das Tuch und sie schaute sturr Fen an "Was ist los? Du bist so ein schlechter lügner." Hana lies die Hand los und versuchte aufzustehen jedoch quittierten ihre beine den Dienst und sie stolperte etwas gegen fen ehe sie erneut auf den Boden landete "Ugh..."

fen wollte nach ihre rhand greifen als sie jedoch sah wie es durchsickerte wich sie mit ihrer gand zurück so das hana keine stüze hatte und gegen fen fiehl. Diese kippte promnt mit um und hanas verband streifte knapp an fens gesicht vorbei. Fen wirkte wie erstarrt"Ich hab dir doch gesagt du sollst nicht soviele fragen stellen!..und verbin-..." ein schmerzender stich durchfuhr fens körper und ihre pupillen färbten sich schlagartig um"JTZ GEH!..wieso hörst du nie auf mich!" fen packte hana grob an der hand und ließ ihr keine zeit zum reagieren. Sie nahm die verbände die sie aus dem bad mitgebracht hatte mit und zog hana hinter sich her(wieso kann sie nie hören verdammt! Jtz musste es schon so weit kommen kch!) sie warf hana auf ihr bett und zov den schlüssel von innen ab"ich mach das nur umd ich zu schützen ok!" sie knallte die tür schnell hinter sich zu und ging ebenfalls aus dem raum. Sie sperrte hana prombt in dem zimmer ein"bleib da!"(wo hab ich das blut aus dem krankenhaus...ffs..) sie kramte in der kühltruhe und nahm das halb geforene blut herraus"tsk..." sie biss darauf rum und brach es durch zum auftauen keine zeit. Sie nahm stuck fur stuck etwas in den mund und ließ es im mund auftauen. Mehr als ein etwas beruhtes lachen und seufzten konnte man nicht hören"ha...haha..ha...verdammt...knapp..." fen linste hoch zur zimmertür"tut mir leid..." murmeltr sie

Kohanas Augen weiteten sich jedoch hatte sie keine Kraft sich gegen Fen zu wehren somit schliff diese sie mit "F-f... f-fen! Lass los!... Jetzt sag mir doch was los- Uwah!" Kohana landete etwa unsanft auf dem Bett unf starrte Fen hinterher, ehe sie aufstehen konnte hatte fen die tür abgeschlossen und hana sass etwas verwirrt auf dem bett (O-okay..?... was zum ... was hat sie denn?!) "FEN! LASS MICH RAUS!" Kohana Meckerte richtung fen jedoch gab sie erstmal nach, Etwas unwohl sass sie da jetzt aufdem bett und lauschte fen die seltsam lachte "..." Hana nahm die wickel ab und band die neuen drum, etwas schmollend sass sie da und wickelte langsam die wickel. Ihre Ohren hatte sie sturr nach hinten gestellt (Na warte...)

Etwas zeit verging und fen hatte sich auch etwas beruhigt. Das blut war mitlerweile schon aufgetaut und versaute den thresen. Rasch wischte fen dies weg um kein aufsehen zu eregen wen hana das sah. Sie atmete tief durch und gin zur zimmertur welche sie mit schlechtem gewissen öffnete"tut mir leid...aber es ging wirklich nicht anders...wie gehts deiner hand?.." völlig ahnungslos stand sie so in der tür

Kohana schaute zu Fen und ihr Handgelenk war zu sehen, es blutete zwar nun etwas schwächer aber das war minimal, hana wollte anscheinend gerade den ersten verband Binden als fen rein kam "..." Hana schaute sie sturr an, ihre Ohren hatte sie nach hinten gestellt "Sie blutet immer noch" Kam es frech, hana schaute fen etwas forschend an was war mit ihr? (rennt sie jetzt wieder raus?)

fen atmete tief durch und setze sich vor hana auf den boden. Sie half ihr beim verbinden und legte dann ihren kopf auf hanas schoß"tut mir leid...aber ich hatte angst das dir was passiert...und da du nur nachgefragt hattest...gings nicht anders..." fen streckte hana eine salbe entgegen welche etwas die heilung beschleunigen sollte"gehts...wieder?...magst du mir jtz sagen...was das war?"

Kohana war etwas misstrauisch, sie beobachtete Fen genau, sie liess sie zwar die wunde verbinden jedoch war sie skeptisch, ala Fen ihren Kopf auf ihren schoss legte wurde sie etwas verlegen "..." Hana stellte die Ohren nach hinten "Du unterschätzt mich. Aber da Du mich hier eingesperrt hast kannst du mir auch sagen was los ist sonst finde ich es selbst raus" Kohana war etwas pissed, ihr Schweif schwang etwas hin und her, sie nahm die salbe stellte sie jedoch neben sich "Etwas" Hana schien etwas zu schmollen

fen zuckte kurz aufmerksam auf"ach ist das so?...so neugierig? Du willst wirklich so sehr wissen was ich dir antun kann? Hana...das gleiche was saruko mit mir gemacht hat. Kann ich nach belieben mit dir auch tun nur bezweifle ich das du es wenn ich fertig bin überlebst...willst du noch mehr wissen oder reicht dir das?" sie war auge in auge mit hana und grinste und fuhr provokant mit dem zeigefinger hanas kinn entlang runter bis zum hals und dann wo ihr herz war"und das...würde aufhören zu schlagen...würde ich dich nicht wie eben in dem zimmer einsperren..." fen ließ sich nach hinten kippen und nahm den schnutzigen verband etwas zögerlich um ihn wegzuwerfen

Hana hebte den blick zu Fen, sie hörte ihr zu und ihre Augen weiteten sich etwas, provokant stellte sie die Ohren auf "Ja ich will wissen was mit meiner "Krankenschwester" los ist. Also brauchst du eigentlich das Blut? So wie Saruko auch?" Kohana schaute ihr sturr entgegen jedoch auch frech und provokant. Ihr ohr zuckte leicht als Fen ihr am kinn und dann am hals entlang fuhr, jedoch brach ihr blickkontakt nicht mit Fen sie hielt ihn sturr und provokant "Heisst du willst mich immer im zimmer einsperren wenn du sowas hast?" Hana schaute Fen hinter her "Wieso kommst du ohne blut klar wärend deine Schwester anscheindend das öfter braucht?" Hana schien nicht so easy nach zu geben, sie löste leicht den verband und tupfte die wunde ab (sie hat immer noch nicht aufgehört?!) langsam nahm sie die creme und behandelte die wunde. Sie ignorierte gerade das Fen da sass (Will sie mir angst machen? Oder was soll der mist?) "Heisst Du bist so wie Saruko richtig?"

fen musste lachen. Hanas theorien über sie waren verblüffend"hahahah nein!...glaub mir ich bin ganz anders...denn im gegensatz zu saruko kann ich nur das blut von einer person trinken oder künstliches. Wobei das künstliche nicht lange hält...und du scheinst mich mit absicht zu provozieren.." sie packte hanas handgelenke noch ehe sie sie verbinden konnte und drückte sie ins bett so das fen über ihr wahr"dich ins zimmer einsperren? Nein...ich dachte eher daran dich als meine wandelnde blutkonserve zu benutzen haha" fen grinste provokant. Das war die antwort auf hanas freches verhalten und fens augen leuchteten in einen blutrot"ganz deine wahl aber ich sag dir jtz schon...das es nicht angenehm wird hah..." sie leckte sich über die lippen und unter fens langem hemd welches sie trug kam ein succubus artiger schweif hervor"obwohl...wenn ichs mir so recht überlege.." sie griff hanas handgelenke fester"hast du keine wahl...immerhin musstest du ja deine neugierige nase überall rein stecken..."

Hana schaute Fen an wärend sie die Wunde einrieb mit der Salbe "Heisst du bist an diese Person dann gebunden? ... Du gibst mir ja keine antworten also muss ich es selbst herausfinden" Sagte sie frech ehe sie von Fen an ihren Handgelenken gepackt wurde "Was zum-?!" Kohana wurde unterbochen als sie von Fen auf das Bett gedrückt wurde, ihre Augen waren geweitet und sie linste zu beiden seiten etwas nervös "F-fen... die wunde. Ich will dir nicht dein bett vollbluten!" Meckerte sie etwas "B-bitte!?" (SEH ICH AUS WIE NE BLUTBANK?!) "..." Hana schaute zur seite, sie versuchte etwas zu strampeln, womit sie sich eher selbst weh tat als sich zu befreien "F-...fen...? Verdammt! Ich wollte ... Ite-" Kohana schaute zu Fen hoch als sie ihre Handgelenke fester griff, ihre Ohren waren angelegt

"Überleg in zukunft besser in welche sachen du dich einmischst...ich geb dir noch die chance dazu dich in so situationen von mir fern zu halten..doch nächstes mal...nicht ok?" sie zog hana mit einem ruck nach oben und stupste sie mit ihrem schweif an. Sie kicherte da sie ziemlich amüsiert schien und sie ihr auch einen schrecken einjagen wollte"verbind in ruhe deine wunde weiter...ich mach dir essen warm ok?" sie streckte sich und ging aus dem raum während sie nach hunten linste"nächstes mal bin ich nicht mehr SO nett ok?~" und schon verschwand fen aus dem zimmer und pfiff fröhlich

"..." Kohana schaute sie sturr an, ohren nach hinten stellend schaute sie zu ihr hoch "Ich Misch mich in die sachen ein welche ich für richtig Halte Fen, da lass ich mich von dir nit Einschränken" Kam es frech und provokant, Hana schaute Fen pissed an, Fen schien sie nicht ganz ernst zu nehemen und das ärgeter sie "Denk nicht das du mir mit sowas angst einjagen kannst, das hast DU nicht gewonnen" Folgte es frech, sie verband die wunde schnell aber nicht wirklich ordentlich "Ich hab keinen Hunger" Meckerte sie "Pffz... mach doch was du willst... Ich geh duschen" Sie stand auf ging an fen vorbei man merkte das sie etwas geladen war, ihr Schweif wedelte erneut leicht pissig und schmollend hin und her (...)

fen konnte ihr grinsen nicht verbergen. Sie war durch hanas reaktion zu sehr amüsiert und winkte ihr zu"na dann~ wenn du ja weisst auf was du dich einlässt..ach so erfahrene miss hana~...ess ich eben alleine haha" sie stellte etwas wasser auf und begann die nudeln bereit zu legen. Sie linste in hanas richtung und blinzelte ihr zu"hana...vergiss diesmal deine kleider nicht~"

Kohana stellte die Ohren nach hinten, recht scharf folgte dann "Ich dachte DU wärst die allwissende person hier" Hana hatte die Bade Zimmer tür geöffnet und schaute zu Fen, sie streckte ihr die Zunge raus "Hättest du jetzt wohl gerne!" Hana verschwanden ins bad ihr ton war provozierend und frech, sie packte ihre Kleidung auf eine kleine ablage und fluchte etwas vor sich hin (Was bildet sie sich ein?! Mich hier so aufzuziehen! Dabei hab ich mir sorgen gemacht!) Kohana bemerkte nicht das die wunde wieder stärker anfing zu bluten der verband war mittlerweile durch. Sie band ihre Haare zusammen nachdem sie sich ausgezogen hatte und schaute auf die Wunde ehe sie mit der einen hand etwas vor die wand haute (So ein mist!) "..." Sie atmete ein paar mal durch und lies nebenbei den duschstrah über sich laufen

Fen bereitet derweil freudig das essen vor, den sie war sich sicher so verfressen wie hana war würde sie sicher speter was essen oder dad essen mit aufs zimmer stibitzen. Sie sah es nicht als nötig ihren schweif verschwinden zu lassen und ließ diesen ein gewürz umschlengeln um die soße nachzuwürzen(hm..mehr salz...salty wie hana hihihi) sie musste einfach lachen und linste zum bad. Fen seufzte und legte hana trozdem nochmal frische kleider vor das bad. Man weiß ja nie!"hana kuck wenn du fertig bist nochmal kurz vor die tür auf den boden..." denn dort hatte sie ja ihre neuen kleider hingelekt ehe fen sich auf die couch setze und die spaghetti futterte

Kohana horchte auf als sie Fen ihre stimme hörte, sie überlegte kurz "Egal was du da hingelegt hast ich brauch es nicht!" Kohana hatte sich fast fertig geduscht, jedoch lies sie einfach noch etwas das wasser über sich laufen ihr war egal ob die wunde gerade blutete dadrum kümmerte sie sich gleich Nach einer ganzen zeit stellte die das wasser aus, trocknete sich ab und zog sich an, ihre haare wahren noch Recht klamm als sie das bad verlies und vor der tür auf den boden schaute "Ich sagte doch ich habe Kleidung" Sie schaute Fen an "Ich benutz eben dein Schlafzimmer" Mit den worten verschwand sie auf Fen ihr Zimmer, dort angekommen begann sie leise einen Zauber zu sprechen, der die wunde oder eher das mal schloss

fen nickte und stellte ihren leeren teller auf den tisch. Die kleider nahm sie wieder auf und legte sie über die couchlehen"du hättest sie ja wenigstens mitnehmen können!" rief sie hana verwundert nach und pustete ihre haarsträhnen aus ihrem gesicht"essen ist noch in der küche ich habs von der platte geholt falls du es suchst..." fens Schweif ließ sie verschwinden und sie griff nach dem telefon um saruko anzurufen. Dich es gung keiner dran"mhm..."

Hana sass oben auf dem Bett von Fen, der Zauber war recht anstrengend und da sie auch recht viel Blut verloren hatte lies sie sich einfach eben aufs bett fallen, sie seufzte (Naja ich weiss zwar immer noch nicht wirklich mehr aber sie scheint auch blut zu brauchen. Ich glaub wenn ich mehr frage wird sie echt sauer...) Hana drehte sich etwas auf die seite sie schaute ihr handgelenk an und horchte auf als sie fens stimme hörte "Ist gut" (Ich hab keinen Hunger... egal vllt später) Sie schloss etwas die Augen und überlegte, Fen hatte ihr vorhin keine angst gemacht aber nervös schon. Sie wollte ihr irgendwie gerne helfen...

fen gähnte und ging richtung zimmer. Sie horchte etwas hanas bewegung bevor sie eintrat"ich werde mich etwas hinlegen...ich denke das war genug für heute...für uns beide...ich sehe um deine wunde hast du dich zu 99% schon selbst gekümmert" sie ließ sich neben ihr aufs bett fallen und seufzte entspannt ehe sie hana an die wange pokte"mach nicht so ein Gesicht!"

Hanas ohr zuckte sanft als sie Fen bemerkte und diese dann eintrat, sie richtete sich etwas vom Bett auf "Ist gut..." Ehe Sie vom bett aufstand und ein paar schritte wegging "Ich bin dann mal unten und klar hab ich mich um die wunde 'gekümmert' " Hana schaute sie schmollend an "Doch, naja ich bin unten"

fen schaute ihr mit einem lächeln nach und fuhr mit der hand ihren nacken lang"bleib aber nicht zulange wach!" rief sie hana nach(ich hoffe ich hab die aufgetaute blutkonserve gut weggepackt..) fen leckte sich über die zähne und grinste etwas finster

Kohana linste zu ihr, sie nickte etwas "Ist okay" Sie tappste nach unten in die Küche, räumte dort etwas auf, sie bemerkte etwas blut auf dem tresen, leicht skeptisch schaute sie zum kühlschrank (Hat sie... blut hier?!) Sie seufzte Und lief zu dem Kühlschrank oben in dem kleinen fach schaute sie nach und fand natürlich das Päckchen (Wenn sie wüsste das ich das gefunden hab killt sie mich... sie sollte sowas besser wegpacken und vor allem besser aufräumen) Kohana packte das vorsichtig weg sodass damit auch nichts passieren konnte dann wischte sie den Tresen sauber

Fen wollte sich grade entspannt hinlegen als sie durch ihren feinen geruchsinn für blut zusammenzuckte und ihr blick sich weitete"...sie hört...NIE..." fen stand etwas genervt auf und knallte die tür auf"das du nie hörst...und deine nase unbedingt überall reinstecken musst!...du solltest das bisschen nicht weg machen..." sie ging auf hana zu und nahm ihr den lappen an dem das blut war aus der hand und feuerte ihn ins waschbecken"und das blut ist nicht illegal beschafft.."

Als die Tür aufknallte fuhr Kohana zusammen, sie linste zu dem Schlafzimmer hoch und wusste das sie jetzt ärger bekam (Hat sie ...das gerochen?! Oder wie ..?) "Ugh... Ich wollte das nur aufräumen.. " Kohana schaute dem Lappen hinter her und seufzte, sie hob beschwichtigend die Arme "Oh mann... das hab ich auch nicht gesagt oder gedacht, wie schon gesagt ich wollte das nur vernünftig wegpacken" Kohana klang genervt und ihr arm tat wieder weh zum glück hielt das siegel aber konnte Fen das trozdem riechen? "Ich leg mich dann jetzt hin..." Kam es genervt, sie lief an Fen dran vorbei und setzte sich aufs sofa

fen linste ihr kurz still nach bis sie sie kurz bevor sie außer reichweite war packte"deine wunde...ist total...auffällig...riecht bis in mein zimmer.." sie zog hana mit einem ruck auf den thresen und starrte ihre wunde an"sag mal...provozierst du mit absicht?..." sie klang etwas mad und grinste hana an"dachte ich hab dir eben klar gemacht was los ist..."

"Uwah!?" Kohana erschrack als Fen sie auf den Thresen Zog, ihre Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet. Sie schaute Fragend zu Fen "...Ugh" (Sie hat also nicht aufgehört zu bluten... obwohl ich sie behandelt habe... ffs dieser mist...) "Huh?! Wie kommst du dadrauf!? Ich hab die wunde behandelt normal müsste sie..." Hana starrte Fen an, sie schien ehrlich geantwortet zu haben "Wenn DU deinen versuch meinst mich einzuschüchtern der hat nit geklappt, allerdings mach ich das nicht mit absicht das die wunde blutet, ich habe sie behandelt!" Hana versuchte Fen wegzudrücken um sich einen verband nehmen zu können

fen schaute sie still an und begann zu kichern"...normal...müsste sie...ja...du hättest sie besser verbinden sollen...deine Schuld was jtz folgt..." sie küsste hanas hals etwas ab. Fen wollte es ihr nicht zu einfach machen das was folgt so schnell vorherzusehen. Sie ließ ihre zähne langsam in den unteren teil ihres halses sinken damit es auch nicht zu auffällig wurde. Dabei drückte sie hana unbewusst fester gegen den thresen(so warm...)

Kohanas Ohren zuckten sanft bei dem Kichern von Fen, sie versuchte sie immer noch etwas wegzudrücken bis sie ihre Stimme hörte und kurz inne hielt "Ich kann nix dafür... Ich bind gleich ein paar Verbände drum.." Meckerte sie leicht, ehe sie Fens Satzt hörte "H..huh..? Was... meinst d-.. F-fen?!" Sie zuckte kurz als Fen ihren hals etwas entlang Küsste "Fen... das is jetzt ni- N-nhg!" Hana wollte etwas protestieren, als Fen ihr in den unteren teil ihresHalses biss. Sie Fuhr erschrocken zusammen, ihre Augen waren stark geweitet und sie kniff sie dann erneut zu den es brannte doch schon recht stark (W- was zum..?!) Sie merkte wie Fen sie näher an den tresen drücke Hana hatte immer noch die Augen zugekniffen und ihre Hände hatte sie leicht gegen Fen gedrückt, jedoch ziemlich kraftlos "..."

fen trank recht langsam bevor hana noch das Bewusstsein verlieren könnte und lockerte ihren griff etwas um ihr nicht noch mehr weh zu tun"...!.." die schluckgeräusche und hanas fiepen war das einzigste was im raum zu hören war und nach kurzer zeit öffnete fen wieder ihre augen und ließ von ihr ab. Das blut tropfte ihr noch am kinn runter doch sich zu kontrollieren fiehl ihr schwer"mehr..." murmelte sie leise

Hana hatte die Ohren mittlerweile nach Hinten gestellt, ihr war zwar zwischendurch etwas schwummerig jedoch schien es zu gehen , Hana lies Fen trinken sie stiess sie nicht weg auch wenn ihr das etwas unangnehm war "..." Zwischen durch fiepte sie kurz, die schluckgeräusche liessen sie sich etwas unbehagen fühlen, ihre hände waren immer noch gegen Fen gelehnt. Als Fen von ihr abliess fiepte sie erneut, sie hebte den blick in richtung Fen (D-das ist... mein blut...) "...?" Sie schaute Fen erneut in die Augen, fragend ob sie das wort richtig verstanden hatte "F-.. fen?" Hana klang etwas unsicher (Ich.. hab nen sehr ungutes gefühl...)

Aus fens stimme konnte man fast irgendwie herrausfiltern als würde noch jemand sprechen. Doch es waren fens worte"ha...haha ich will jeden einzelnen tropfen aus dir raussaugen!" es schien fast als hätte etwas anderes für fen gesprochen und nicht sie selbst. Das blut von fens kinn tropfte auf hanas wange und ihre nägel wurden ein stück länger und schärfer"haha...wie hilflos du da liegst...futter..."

(Irgendwas ist seltsam..? Ist das ... noch Fen?! Nein.) Hana schaute zu Fen, sie war zwar mitgenommen aber nicht wehrlos und das wusste sie genau "Oh..? Denkst du im ernst ich lass das mit mir machen..?" Hana stand auf und von ihr ging eine Magische Aura aus (Das ist nicht Fen... Hat sie die Kontrolle verlohren?!) "Hilflos? Täusch dich nicht...!" Kohana sprang weg ehe ein weisses Katana in ihrer Hand erschien (Und wenn ich sie k.o hauen muss! Aber das lass ich nicht zu!) Sie griff Fen mit Magie an und versuchte sie an einer stelle "festzuhalten" "Fen komm zu dir!" Hanas Magie war alles andere als schwach, sie begann erneut einen Zauber zu sprechen, dieser sollte Fens dämon etwas unterdrücken denn dämonen bestanden ja meist aus finsternis.. (Na komm schon!)

man merkte sofort das hanas zauber griff und fen zuckte kurz zusammen. Ihr pupillen wechselten immer wieder zwischen dämon und ihrem normalen zusand"kch...alsob...das was bringt!..hast du so sehr angst!?" fen hob die hand hoch und langsam bildete sich eine sense die in ihre hand fiehl. Es dauerte kurz bis sie erschien da der zauber auf fen wirkte"das mir mein futter so wiederspenstig entgegentritt...na na~" sie grinste kalt und mit zitternder gand griff sie den griff der sense und glitt mit einem satz über den thresen mit der sense am schwingen

(Der zauber bringt was!) Hana merkte jedoch auch das er nicht stark genug war, sie grinste etwas (Na dann...) "Er scheint jedoch etwas zu wirken" Ihr blick viel auf die Sense und sie seufzte etwas (Will sie hier alles auseinander nehmen?! Ich muss sie stoppen... recht schnell) Hana Parrierte den angriff, man merkte sofort das sie nicht das erste mal mit einem schwert kämpfte, sie bereitete einen starken zauber vor, den sie wie aus dem nichts aktivierte. Ein zirkel erschien unter Fen, der zauber pinnte sie dort fest und er wirkte viel stärker als der Zauber davor, Licht bänder hielten sie fest und schienen den Dämon zum nachgeben zu zwingen jedoch frass dieser Zauber auch sehr viel kraft von Kohana "Fen! Werd endlich wach!" Der biss tat immer wieder zwischen durch weh was ihr das bewegen unangenehm werden lies "Von wegen Futter! Ich bin keine blutbank!"

fens bewegung wurde aprubt gestoppt und die sense löste sich in schwarzem rauch auf. Sie fiehl auf ihre knie ehe die bänder sie festpinnten"Uagh!-...ah!" fen hob ihren kopf leicht und doch musste sie irgendwie lachen. Noch etwas blut tropfte von ihrem kinn auf den boden und auf hanas magischer zirkel"oi...sag maaal~...du hast doch sicher gehört wie ich jeden schluck aus deinen venen gesaugt habe~...hah...glück gehabt...das...ihr so viel an dir liegt...aber ihrem trieb unterliegt sie..." es schien als würde eine andere persönlichkeit für sie sprechen und diese zog kräftig an den bändern

Kohana seufzte etwas, der zauber schien echt zu wirken, nur wie lange? "..." Ihr blick lag auf Fen jedoch war sie total angespannt, ihr Fell an den Ohren und am schweif waren etwas aufgestellt als sie die Stimme vernahm "..." Natürlich hatte sie das gehört, leicht schauderte sie "natürlich hab ich das gehört, Taub bin ich nicht! Ich werde nicht zulassen das sie wen umbringt und jetzt schweig!" Kohana hob die Hand und das siegel an ihrem Hangelenk leuchtete auf, sie verstärkte den zauber erneut sodass fen zu sich kommen müsste, jedoch reagierte das siegel an ihrem Handgelenk. Etwas blut aber nur minimal tropfte auf den Boden, ehe sich die wunde schloss (Na komm schon.. werd wach Fen...)

fen schrie kurz laut auf. Ihre zähne kamen dadurch stark zum vorschein bis sie zur seite auf den boden kippte. Sie war nicht bewusstlos dennoch regte sie sich kaum und ihre augen waren nur zur hälfte geöffnet. Ihre augen waren total leer und sie schien wieder in ihren normalen zustand zu wandeln"u...ugh...w...was" sie starrte geradeaus und schien fast da sbewusstsein zu verlieren doch dazu kam es nicht. Eine haarsträhne huschte ihr über das gesicht und sie linste still zu hana

Kohana zuckte bei dem Schrei zusammen, ihr blick landete etwas auf ihre Zähne wieder schauderte sie kurz, Als Fen zur seite viel und auf dem Boden landete, lief sie zu ihr, jedoch etwas vorsichtig. Sie seufzte erneut und schien sich etwas zu entspannen (Scheint geklappt zu haben...) "...Fen..?" Hana linste zu ihr runter, ein leichtes lächeln zierte ihr gesicht sie war erleichtert das Fen wieder "normal" war. "Du idiot" Hana musste etwas kichern, auch wenn sie es jetzt nicht zeigen wollte, ihr körper war total fertig. Sie kniete neben Fen und half ihr sich aufzurichten "Ich.. bin froh das du wieder du bist..." Sie taumelte plötztlich etwas ehe sie sich gegen Fen fallen liess sodass sie an ihrer brust gelehnt war und halb auf ihren schoss lag, dabei murmelte sie "Nur... jetzt bin ich...etwas...müde..." Den letzten teil konnte man fast nicht verstehen, jedoch konnte man ein ruhiges und sanftes atmen von ihr vernehmen. Die Augen hatte sie sanft geschlossen, ihr schwert hatte sich aufgelöst. Ganz vorsichtig kuschelte sie sich an Fen

fen war selbst noch kaum zurechnungsfähig und linste etwas zimperlich zu hana"ich..hatte...es dir gesagt...das du dich..fern halten sollst...nun sieh..was passiert ist...baka...kch" fen zog hana etwas in ihre arme sie war selbst erschöpft und vergrub ihr gesicht in hanas haaren. Sie Liste mit einer etwas traurigen mimik auf hanas bisswunde und schaute zur seite. Ihr war dies ziemlich peinlich auch da sie wusste was ihre andere persönlichkeit gesgat hatte. Sie versuchte sich aufzuraffen doch hanas kraft lies fens körper nur langsam wieder zu kräften kommen"ugh..."

Hanas Ohren zuckten als Fen sprach jedoch schien diese wirklich tief und fest erstmal zu schlafen, Das weisse Band an ihrem Handgelenk war gut zu erkennen, auf ihm war nicht der zauber drauf der es normalerweise verdeckte. Als Fen Hana in ihre Arme zog kuschelte sich Hana erneut an sie, schon fast wie ein kleines Kätztchen, es war so untypisch für Kohana. Jedoch ziemlich niedlich und es zeigte auch das sie Fen vertraute

fen drückte sie an sich und sprach wiederholt immer wieder ihren namen leise aus. Nicht um sie zu wecken doch weil ihr wirklich danach war"Hana...Hana~...wach auf..."(ich hab sie verletzt...genau das wollte ich nicht..) sie raffte sich langsam auf. Noch etwas wackelig war sie doch sie packte hana huckepack denn anders würde sie sie nicht packen da sie zu schwach ist. Sie trug sie zu ihrem bett eher sie sich erschöpft neben sie fiehlen lies"..." noch eine weile schaute fen hana an und strich ihr die haarsträhnen aus dem gesicht bis ihre hand sanft hanas wange runterrutschte und neben ihr auf dem kissen ladnete

Jedes mal wenn Fen Hanas Namen sagte zuckte sanft eines Ihrer Ohren, sie lächelte etwas und kuschelte sich erneut an sie aber nur ganz leicht. Da sie schlief liess sie sich von Fen zum Bett tragen ohne aufzuwachen, sie schlief die Nacht komplett durch. Am nächsten Morgen lag sie direkt neben Fen, mit einer Hand hielt sie Fens arm leicht fest. Hana lag auf der seite, Ihre Arme und beine an sich gezogen, jedoch vollkommen entspannt

hanas ohrenzucken weckten fen sanft. Die sonne blendete durch die fenster und fen vergrub ihr gesicht in hanas haar"...gah...grell..." sie seufzte und richtete sich auf sie pokte hana an der wange"H-...Hana...wach auf...Hanaaa~" sie starrte sie an und wurde immer roter. Sie versuchte sich irgendwie unbemerkt unter hana rauszuwinden doch irgendwie gelang ihr dies nicht"eeh...h..h..hana!"

Kohana nuschelte im schlaf, als Fen ihre Wange anpokete "N..nich hime..." sie nuschelte es zwar nur jedoch konnte man alles verstehen, sie hielt Fen jedoch immer noch Fest und drehte sich auf die Seite ihr gesicht versteckend "mh.." erneut zuckten Ihre Ohren anscheinend wurde sie wach, sie drehte sich leicht zu Fen und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen, immer noch total verschlafen "...Fen...?" Sie richtete sich etwas auf und rieb den Sand aus den Augen ehe sie erneut ein paar mal blinzelte und jetzt erst feststellte das sie in Fens Schlafzimmer lag. Siw schaute sich nervös um und ihre Wangen wurden rot (W-was? Warum bin ich hier..?) Sie schien die geschehnisse gedanklich zu sortieren, jedoch erinnerte sie sich nur noch dadran das sie unten umgekippt war, neben bei liess sie Fens Arm los "S-...sry.." Unbewusst fasste sie sich an die Bisswunde erneut landete ihr blick auf Fen mit einem lächeln "...Uhm... Gut das du wieder du selbst bist..." Sie richtete sich auf und wirkte immer noch verlegen

fen starrte sie entgeistert an"hime?..(hime was?) sie stupste sie an"schlecht geträumt?" sie half hana sanft auf und grinste. Dann nahm sie ohne zu zögern einen verband und warmes wasser um die wunde zu reinigen"Lass...mich das bitte..einigermaßen bereinigen..." beschämt schaute sie zur seite

Hana schaute Fen mit großen Augen an, hatte sie etwa den Namen im schlaf gesagt? "Hab.. ich den Namen etwa gesagt?" Kohana schaute zur seite, Sie liess sich jedoch von Fen aufhelfen, ehe sie etwas entschuldigend zu Fen schaute "Ist.. ok." Hana meckerte nicht mal, was sehr untypisch für sie war, denn normalerweise lies sie ungerne leute an wunden "Fen, ich hab das freiwillig gemacht. Und nein ich habe dich wirklich nicht Provoziert.. ich hatte die wunde so wie sonst auch behandelt nur lies sich die Blutung nicht wirklich stillen." Hana schien keines wegs angst vor Fen zu haben, oder eingeschüchtert zu sein. Etwas beschämt machte sie den Hals vernümpftig frei das Fen da ran kam, da sie ja immer hin eine bluse anhatte (Es zipt nur noch minimal, ugh das war nicht gut das ich einfach umgekippt bin gestern...)

fen blinzelte"hana...ruhe jtz...ich weiß das du...mir zuliebe das getan hast...trozdem...das war nicht ICH die das zu dir sagte..." sie schaute ihr in die augen und linste zu hanas mahl"hat es..denn ganz aufgehört zu bluten?" fragte sie verunsichert und seufzte leise

Hana schaute zu Fen, jedoch protestierte sie etwas "Ich weiss das das nicht du warst, jedoch war es mir lieber das du mich beisst anstatt wen anderes, du sagtest ja das künstliche blut hilft dir nicht wirklich ... und well ich hatte halt einfach ein... scheiss timing..." Sie linste zu ihrem Hangelenk "Ja, ich kann es nicht verhindern das es blutet.. da es in dem sinne keine wunde ist. Sondern ein fluch Fen. Ich kann es nur mit dem siegel überdecken" Hana schaute zur seite, etwas abwartend

fen lies ihren blick schweifen"wie wärs...wenn wir...einfach mal in die stadt gehen?..uns ablenken...von dem hier...und mal einen freien kopf bekommen" sie schüttelte den kopf und reichte hana einen verband"falls du es abdecken willst..." sie streckte sich etwas der blutrausch machte ihr noch leicht zu schaffen und sie atmete tief ein"ugh...hier richts immernoch nach blut...ich lüfte gleich mal ok?"

Kohana schaute Fen neugierig an, ehe sie nickte "Ja, wäre mal nicht schlecht... War etwas viel..." Sie streckte sich die kleien bisswunde schien sie gar nicht mehr wirklich zu stören "Hmm~ ich kenn mich hier leider kein bisschen aus... vllt magste mir etwas die stadt zeigen?" Hana lächelte, kurz dadrauf nahm sie den Verband "Ich denke die Bisswunde sollte gehen aber.. ich will nicht das mein mal wieder anfängt" Sie begann einen zauber zu sprechen und um ihr Hangelenk erschien ein kleines Siegel, das kurz Blau aufschimmerte ehe es verschwand, hana band dann den verband drum und schaute zu Fen "So sollte es gehen ~" Selbst Kohana nahm den blut geruch wahr "Well.. ja wäre mal ganz gut... es riecht doch schon recht stark." Hana schien kurz zu überlegen

fen lächelte und ging zum kleiderschrank. Zum ersten mal trug fen vor hana ein kleid das ihr bis zu den knien ging"K-...kann ich so...raus?" man merkte das fen so kleider selten trug und sie wurde knallrot"ich lass die fenster etwas auf d...dann sollte es gehen!" sie schaute hana neugierig an"magst du dich vorher unziehen?" fen trank ein Glas Wasser um den blutgeschmack loszuwerden

Kohana spitzte etwas die Ohren, sie schien etwas verwundert. ehe sie bemerkte das Fen sich umzog und sie sich schnell wegdrehte, mit roten wagen war sie nun mit dem rücken zu Fen gedreht. Kurz darauf vernahm sie Fens stimme und sie linste über ihre schulter. Ihre Augen weiteten sich etwas, ihre wangen waren immer noch gerötet und sie lächelte "S..sieht gut aus. Natürlich kannst du so raus!" Hana musste etwas schmunzeln "Ist oki" Sie stand auf und schaute Fen an "Ich denke nicht das ich so raus gehen sollte" Sie lachte etwas denn die bluse hatte recht viele falten da sie in dieser geschlafen hatte "Ich geh mich eben umziehen" Sie tappste nach unten und nahm sich etwas aus ihrem doch recht kleinen koffer, dadrauf hin verschwand sie im bad und zog sich um "Hm..." Es dauerte gar nicht so lange bis Hana wieder das bad verlies "F..fen..?" Fragte sie doch recht unsicher, sie hatte eine kurze hose (Hotpans) an dadrunter trug sie Overknees und als Oberteil trug sie eine bluse, die oben mit einer schleife zusammen gebunden war, sie kämmte gerade ihre haare um diese in einen zopf zu binden

fen zuckte kurz zusammen"was ist denn?..." fen lief bei hanas anblick knallrot an und versteckte ihr gesicht hinter einem kissen das sie blitzschnell griff"f...f...finde.. s...steht... d..dir...s...s...sehr!" auch fen band ihre haare zu einem zopf denn es war herrliches wetter draußen. Sie nahm hana an der hand. Jeder fremde würde sie als pärchen erkennen"lass uns gehen!" hauchte fen beim vorbeigehen und zog sie mit sich"ich zeige dir die stadt! Und den Park!" doch kurz hielt sie abrupt an"ich darf die tabletten...nicht vergessen..."

Kohana wurde durch Fens erröten direkt mit angesteckt, sie schaute verlegen zur seite und tappste etwas unsicher hin und her, ihre wangen waren jetzt knallrot "D-das du... rot wirst und dich versteckst!" Hana warf etwas ärgernd ein kissen nach ihr auch wenn sie selbst knallrot war "D-danke..." Nuschelte sie ehe sie sich umdrehte und veruchte sich zu verstecken, jedoch kam es nicht dazu denn Fen fasste sie an der Hand, was hana erneut verlegen werden lies "F-f-f-fen...Uwa-! Ehe sie von Fen mitgezogen wurde, sie schmunzelte und wirkte doch ziemlich happy "Fen, schau mal" Hana zog etwas aus ihrer Tasche, sie hatte natürlich dran gedacht die Tabletten mitzunehmen, jetzt war hana dran fen mitzuziehen, etwas hüpfend zog sie sie mit

fen strahlte übers ganze gesicht. Sie lies sich ohne probleme mitziehen und als die 2 aus der tür rannten kamen ihnen 2 schülerinnen entgegen. Doch fen nahm sie nur am rand wahr da hana sie so eilig mitzog"gah!-...Stolper nicht!" veriwrrt und perplex starrten die schülerinnen den 2 nach"ist das nicht die neue?...und das war doch sensei!?" fen linste kurz nach hinten sie waren längst an ihnen vorbei"du weisst doch nichtmal wo hin! A...außerdem waren da...uhm" sie bedeckte ihr gesicht halb, so rot war sie. Beide fiehlen auf der Straße auf den Bildschön waren sie wirklich

Kohana bemerkte erst nicht die zwei schülerinnen erst als sie an den beiden vorbei waren sah sie das sie von der selben schule waren wie Fen und Hana, etwas verlegen schaute sie weg (Das wird hoffentlich keinen ärger geben..Egal!) "Keine sorge! pass auf das du nit stolperst!" Hana schaute kurz zu ihr und streckte ihr necken die zunge aus, sie lief einfach noch ein stück weiter "Ich weiss das es hier zum park geht! Ich weiss wer da war.." Nuschelte hana etwas verlegen sie schaute zur seite, sie versuchte ihr gesicht etwas zu verstecken, ihr war das zwar peinlich mit fen hier so zu sein jedoch war sie auch glücklich mit ihr die zeit verbingen zu dürfen Kurz dadrauf wurde Hana langsamer, ihr waren auch die blicke der anderen leute aufgefallen was ihre wangen leicht zum glühen brachte "Also...? Dann wo willst du hin?" Hana blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Fen um, ihre wangen waren immer noch rot

fen schaute hana durchgehend an als sie abrupt abbremste und noch ehe hana hinter sich schauen konnte und die lage erkennen konnte küsste fen sie frech mitten auf der straße. Es war ihr scheiß egal ob das irgendwer von den schülern sah"hier geblieben~" flüsterte sie ihr während den kurzen pausen des kusses zu"sicher das du den weg kennst?" sagte sie und grinste hana frech an

Hana wurde von Fen abrupt angehalten, sie dachte erst das es Fen nicht gut gehen würde und wollte sich umdrehen "Fen alle-...Mmh-?!" Hana schreckte kurz zusammen, ihre Augen weiteten sich etwas, das hatte sie echt absolut nicht kommen sehen, ihre Wangen wurden knallrot. Es dauerte kurz bis sie etwas überfordert die augen bis zur hälfte schloss, ihr war das total peinlich. "..." Hana stand da jetzt etwas überfordert, ihre Wangen waren immer noch knallrot und die Ohren hingen leicht zur seite "D-d...-das war... u-unfair..." Kohana schaute zur seite "N-..nein...?" Kam es unsicher

Fen kicherte frech und zog nun hana hinter sich her"sieht du...besser ich geh vorne!" fen lief knallrot an und schaute starr nah forne. Eine frage schien ihr auf der zunge zu brennen und sie schüttelte kurz den kopf. Ihre blicke schweiften hin und her bis sie tehen blieb. Blätter fiehlen vom baumhinnunter da es etwas windig war"..."

Bei dem Kichern zuckten kurz Kohanas Ohren, sie liess sich einfach von Fen mitziehen, immer noch knallrot im Gesicht "..." Hana bemerkte das Fen irgendwas hatte, was sie etwas neugierig werden liess "Fen...? Alles okay?" Hana war es nur die frech grinste, ehe Fen den Kopf schüttelte und stehen blieb, hana stoppte abrupt und schaute Fen fragend an "Fen..? Was hast du denn?" Hana war etwas verwirrt durch Fens verhalten

fen zögerte kurz"naja...seit wann...ich sags mal so...würdest du...auch mit einem mann...zusammen sein wollen?.." fen schien verwirrt zu sein den hana hatte sich ja eigentlich nie wirklich bekannt. Fen hatte sie lediglich nie dazu kommen lassen sich zu äußern"a...also ich meine...ob du...dir sicher bist...auf was du stehst-...ach egal!" sie war knallrot. Ihre frage war total komisch formuliert da sie wirklich sehr nervös war. Auch wenn fen die ältere war wirkte sie gerade total hilflos und spielte mit ihrer haarsträhne

Fenjas zögern machte Hana etwas unsicher, meistens bedeutete das irgendwas nicht stimmte, jedoch als sie Fens frage hörte wurde sie knallrot, sie hob die Hände vor sich und schüttelte diese Nervös hin und her "A-also..." Etwas nach Worte suchend stammelte sie vor sich hin, über sowas hatte sie sich nicht wirklich gedanken gemacht denn in der Vergangenheit hatte sie nie zeit für eine Beziehung, jedoch bereute sie es keinenfalls bei Fen zu sein "...F-..fen..." Hana war das peinlich jedoch hatte sie verstanden wo Fen drauf hinaus wollte, sie schaute sich um ob dort auch keiner war der die beiden belauschen könnte denn das würde ihr komplett den mut nehmen, unsicher schaute sie zu Fen hoch, sie versuchte den blickkontackt nicht abzubrechen "...U-um ehrlich zu... sein... ich hatte nie .. die zeit um über sowas... nachzudenken" Sie war knallrot "A-aber... i-ich... bereue es.. nicht mit dir z-..zu-..zusammen zu sein...Also um auf deine frage zu antworten ... j-..ja... i-ich denke schon d-das ich das weiss..." Hanas wangen glühten regelrecht, auch sie war sehr nervös denn mit so einer doch recht ernsten frage hatte sie nicht gerechnet "...I-ich ..liebe dich Fen... und das meine ich ernst." Sie schaute verlegen zur seite, ihre Ohren angelegt aus scharm

fens augen weiteten sich immer weiter. Ihre wangen wurden knallrot eine tomate sah dagegen bleich aus"w...w..warte w...was!" fen behielt nur die 3 worte von hana im kopf den rest warf sie beiseite. Sie legte ihre hände über ihr gesicht und versteckte ihr gesicht dahinter"Ich...uhm...Ich dich auch...so...s..sehr..." sie schien total durch den wind dennoch lächelte sie sanft. Ein blatt landete auf fens kopf und kurz zuckte sie zusammen"uah!-..." sie griff nach dem blatt doch verfehlte es"W...WAS IST DAS!..wahhhhh" sie tipselte auf der stelle herrum

Hana schaute Fen erstaunt an das diese so rot wurde, hana sah zwar nicht besser aus aber das nahm sie in diesem moment nicht wahr, sie musste etwas schmunzeln und ging auf Fen zu, sie nahm ganz vorsichtig die Hände von Fens Gesicht weg und hielt diese leicht fest sodass diese sich sofort befreien konnte wenn sie es wollte, Hana stellte sich etwas auf die zehenspitzten und küsste fen. Als sie sich von Fen löste flüssterte sie "Ich liebe dich" Ihr direkt ins Ohr ehe sich Hana umdrehte mit einem kleinen hopser und knallrot anlief, mit ihren händen versteckte sie ihr gesicht und, tappste hin und her nicht glaubend was sie da gerad egemacht hatte Das Fen so rumhibbelte bemerkte sie zwar jedoch war sie zu nervös um sich zu ihr zu drehen

fen wirkte wie erstarrt. Sie quikte kurz und hatte den kuss von ihr nicht kommen sehen"B..Baka!" sie klatschte sich sanft gegen die wangen und nahm hanas hand"komm~...ich wollt dir noch so viel zeigen!" sagte sie überglücklich und schliff sie hinter sich her"der park und die stadtmitte sind nicht weit!" auf dem weg sah man viele tolle Häuser und auch einige pärchen

Hana kicherte etwas "Haha selber" Sie lächelte glücklich und liess sich von Fen hinter her schleifen "Na dann, bin Madame zeigen sie mir das" Sie lies ihren blick schweifen die stadt war wirklich echt schön selbst wenn sie noch nicht mal in der stadtmitte waren, ihr blick viel auf die pärchen, ihre Wangen wurden wieder etwas rötlich und sie linste nach Fen, sie immer noch strahlte. (Ich bin echt froh das ich sie kennen gelernt hab, auch wenn der anfang echt strange war...)

Je näher sie in die stadt kämen desto lebendiger wurde es"Ich würd mir gern was zu trinken kaufen...wegen den tabletten.." sagte fen denn die tabletten hatte sie immer im hinterkopf"lass uns am besten da üben hin!" fen kramte die kleine Schachtel mir den pillen raus"...wir sollten vielleicht...später mal bei saruko vorbei?..." fen schaute sie etwas nachdenklich an und linste zur seite"oder...besser nicht?"

Hana schien es zu geniessen einfach mal mit Fen in die stadt zu gehen, sie lies ihren blick etwas scheifen. "Klar, hab vergessen was mitzunehmen." Hana streckte sich etwas und wirkte sehr entspannt, sie folgte Fen und lächelte, Kohana achtete selbst etwas dadrauf das Fen ihre Medizin nahm. Sie kontrollierte eben kurz das siegel mit dem war jedoch nichts und somit setzte sie sich entspannt neben Fen "Du machst dir sorgen um sie oder?" Hana klang ruhig "Ich denke das sollte gehen, aber vllt vorher mal anrufen?" Hana lehnte sich etwas zurück und lies die sonne in ihr gesicht scheinen, die Augen hatte sie geschlossen "Es ist zwar riskant aber.. sie ist immerhin deine schwester, ich kann verstehen das du sie sehen willst"

Fen blickte etwas still zu boden"...immerhin...hatte sie mein blut erst sollte nichts passieren...aber wir müssen eine lösung finden...und ich denke sie kann uns weiterhelfen da sie mehr in kontakt mit dem demon steht als ich.." sie nahm hanas hand ehe sie die pillen runterschluckte, kurz hustete und dies mit einem lächeln kaschierte"auf nicht trödeln~" auch in den straßen war musik zu hören welche straßenkünstler spielten"so schön~...sag mal kannst du ein instrument?" fragte fen sie neugirig ehe sie in den park abbog"da müssen wir eh lang!"

Hana lächelte, wie war zwar etwas besorgt aber es hielt sich noch in grenzen "Ja, eine lösung mit der ihr beiden leben könnt, die sollten wir dringen finden." Hana schaute zu ihr natürlich machte sie sich Sorgen um Fen, jedoch wollte sie den Tag versuchen mit ihr zu genießen "Haha is ja gut~" Hanas Ohren wackelten kurz als sie die Musik hörte , sie wirkte entspannt und lauschte einfach nur den sanften klängen "Ja, Geige und etwas Klavier... wieso?" Hana schaute zu ihr sie hatte ganz minimal gezögert das zu sagen, sie musste leicht schmunzeln und liess sich etwas von Fen mitziehen, mit einem lächeln im gesicht

fen starrte sie an"klavier und geige? Das würd ich zu gerne hören!" ihre augen strahlten und sie tippselte etwas auf der stelle"du bist echt unglauablich haha" fen lachte vor freude und der wind zog den beiden um die ohren(herrliches wetter!)"saruko wohnt nicht weit von hier..." sie linste auf die andere seite des großen parks

Als Fen Hana anstarrte wurde ihre wangen von der normalen farbe zu knallrot, verlegen schaute sie zur seite und nuschelte "Ich ... bin nicht sonderlich gut... also..." Sie schüttelte den kopf "Ich ... kann dir mal was .. vorspielen wenn du willst" Hana wirkte immer noch recht verlegen und nervös, was sich jedoch steigerte als Fen sagte sie sei unglaublich "B-bitte...? D-das... würde ich eher... von dir..." Sie wurde immer leiser als sie das sagte, ehe sie sich hinter ihren händen versteckte, als der wind ihr um die ohren zog streckte sie sich, es war angenehm warm und dann der schöne wind dazu, einfach herrlich "Willst jetzt zu ihr?" Hana schien nichts dagege zu haben

fen grinste hana an"ja das würde mich sehr freuen!" fen zog hana sanft an der hand mit durch den park und schaute unheer. Auf dem weg versuchte sie saruko zu erreichen doch diese ging nicht ran"hm...sie nimmt nicht an aber ich denke das geht schon klar" fen überlegte kurz"hm...irgendwie ist das untypisch für sie...als ich bei ihr war saß sie total fertig auf der couch...sie hat kaum geredet mehr als "ich hab durst" kam nicht aus ihr raus..." sie schaute hana besorgt an

Hana schaute zu Fen hoch als diese grinste und schaute sie etwas verlegen aber schmollend an, sie lies sich einfach mitziehen, sanft drücke sie einmal fens hand und schmunzelte "Vllt hat sie das Handy auf stumm?" Hana stupste fen vor die Stirn und lächelte "Wir gehen ja jetzt nach ihr schauen,... Hmm das klingt wirklich nicht nach ihr... in der schule war sie ziemlich aktiv. Meinst du der dämon könnte was damit zu tun haben..?"

fen blinzelte kurz"naja...ich weiß es nicht aber ich ich hoffe nicht..." als sie am ende des parks ankamn versuchte fen erneut saruko zu erreichen...vergeblich. Zusammen mit hana steuerte sie sarukos wohnung in einem hochaus an"sie wohnt relativ weit oben..und da nur die lifts nach oben führen können wir sie auch nicht verfehlen falls sie runter will..." ein etwas ungutes gefühl durchfuh fen als sie immer weiter auf das hochhaus zu gingen"ugh...irgendwie..." sie ging etwas schneller und zog sie hinter sich her"bleib aber hinter mir bitte..."

Hana beobachtete Fen und schaute zu dem Hochhaus hinauf, ein leichter schauer durchfuhr sie "Fen.. alles okay...? Wenn was nicht stimm-" Hana wurde jedoch unterbrochen weil Fen sie mitzog, aufmerksam hatte sie die Ohren aufgestellt und wirkte anders als sonst wesentlich wachsamer... fast als ob sie ausgebildet wurde "Ich bin nit wehrlos fen..." Meckerte sie etwas

fen zuckte kurz zusammen"j-..ja ich weiss doch! Aber das hier ist nicht so einfach mal nen dämon umlegen..." sie fuhren mit dem lift hoch und kamen am gang oben an. Der gang war beleuchtet und doch still"so leise hier..." fen klopfte e mal an die tür con fens apartment. Beim 2 mal ging es von alleine schon auf"h...huh?...saruko?" fen stellte sich prombt vor hana und ging langsam in den dunklen raum"saruko?..." fen zuckte ruckartig zusammen. Sie vernahm einen starken blutgeruch"ugh blut...s..saruko!?" fen suchte den lichtachlater

Hana verdrehte die Augen "Du unterschätzt mich.. und ausserdem wollen wir Saru nix tun also... aber wer weiss ob der dämon bei ihr ist..." Hana schien zu überlegen, ihre Ohren waren aufmerksam aufgestellt, als sie oben in dem Gang angekommen waren schaute sie sich kurz um "Ist das immer so still hier...?" Hana schien sehr misstrauisch zu sein, irgendwas stimmte hier nicht... Hanas ohren zucken und na klar nahm sie auch den blut geruch wahr, sie rümpfte etwas die nase (Ugh...) "Meinst du... der geruch kommt von ihr...?" (Ich hab ein sehr ungutes gefühl...) Hana stand hinter Fen

fen war es zu dumm den lichtschalter zu finden und entzündete prombt einen zauber der den ganzen raum erhellte"schon bess-..." der geruch schien etwas stärker und fen drehte den kopf zur seite"saruko?(bitte nicht...) fen ging weiter durch den raum als sie hinter dem bett eine hand vorblitzen sah welche auf dem boden lag"saruko!?...saru-..." sie rannte ohne zu warten zu ihr und fand saruko leblos vor. Sie rührte sich nicht lediglich eine wunde trug sie von sich welche ihren bauch durchgeschoasen hatte. Das ganze blut verteilte sich auf dem bodem"SARUKO! Oh gott bitte nicht!" sie lies sixh neben ihr fallen und stüzte ihren kopf. Sie griff zitternt ihre leblose hand die schon ganz kalt war. Das blut verteilte sich an fens händen und ihr blick weitete sich mit tränen überfüllt"sie ist doch nicht!?...WACH AUF DU DUMME KUH!"

Hana linste hinter Fen hervor der blutgeruch liess ihr etwas flau werden, sie folgte Fen und schaute sich um (Woher kommt der ...?) Ihre frage wurde schnell beantwortet, sie eilte zu Saruko und erneut schaute sie sich um, irgendwas musste ihr ja schliesslich diese wunde verpasst haben (Ob das.. der dämon war..?) Hana griff ein paar decken sie brauchten immerhin was um die butung zu stillen und brachte diese Fen "...Verdammt...wie konnte..." Hana biss die zähne zusammen "Fen hat sie noch einen puls?" Da fen total neben sich stand übernahm Hana das und prüfte den puls welche zum glück noch da war auch wenn er sehr schwar war "Fen sie lebt noch, jedoch muss ihre wunde behandelt werden!"

fen kam erst nach kurzem wieder einigermaßen zu sich und biss sich prombt ins handgelenk. Sie drückte es an sarukos lippen in der hoffnung das ihr blut in ihren mund fließt"oh gott bitte...bitte lass es klappen! Wie konnte das passieren...hat der dämon etwa was erfahren was er nicht wissen sollte?..wie nur!?" saruko zuckte kurz als das blut ihren mund reinfloss. Doch kalt war sie immernoch. Fen drückte sie an sich und so komisch es schien zog sie saruko oben rum aus"kuck am besten weg wenn dir das zu strange wird aber sie braucht körperwerme die sie nicht hat...und durh kleider bekommt man die nur schwer..." sie drückte sarus nackten Oberkörper an ihren auch fen zog sie etwas aus doch lies den bh an"komm schon bitte lass mich nicht alleine..." eine weitere Decke wickelte sie um sarukos rücken

Hana schaute erstaunt zu Fen "Was machst du.. denn?!" Ehe sie verstand was los war, sie gan Saruko ihr blut in der hoffnung das es half, Hana wickelte eine decke um Saruko und schaute zu fen "Hmm meinst du es hat was mit dem fluch auf sich...?" Als Fen Saruko aus zog wurd Hana knallrot und drehte sich um "..."(Die situartion is.. etwas seltsam...) Hana stand mit dem rücken zu fen und Saruko doch hatte sie ihre Ohren auf die beiden gestellt "W-wenn du was .. brauchst decken oder sowas sags einfach"

saruko begann nur langsam zu schlucken. Relexartig durch das blut jedoch. Fen schaute ihr ins gesicht und strich ihre haare weg. Fen spürte sarukos schwaches herzklopfen endlich durch den Brustkorb und die berührung"es schlägt!..sie scheint darauf anzuspringen!" saruko begann sich mehr zu regen auch wenn die wunde übel aussah"hana bring mir rasch ein frisches oberteil von ihr!" fens körperwärme half sarus körper wieder auf touren zu kommen

Hanas feine Ohren hörten das schluck geräusch von Saruko, etwas schauerte sie denn es erinnerte sie etwas an Fen, als diese sie gebissen hatte, sie seufzt (Hoffentlich schlägt es an..) Hana hatte das nicht mal ganz zuende gedacht als sie Fens stimme vernahm "Was wirklich?!" Hana linste zu den beiden, sie wirkte erleichtert "Natürlich" Sie schaute sich kurz um ehe sie ein oberteil von Saru entdeckte und es zu Fen brachte es hatte zusammengelegt auf ihrer kommode gelegen. Hanas wangen wurden erneut rötlicher als sie eigentlich sollten, ihr war das etwas unangenhem, jedoch gab sie Fen das oberteil und drehte sich wieder um, sie stand direkt hinter Fen "Und die wunde..? Heilt sie von alleine?"

saruko schien nach luft zu schnappen doch ihre atmung war sehr flach. Sanft hob fen ihren Oberkörper an und sarukos kopf sackte locker von ihrem arm hinnunter"Es muss!...Ich hoffe es...so sehr..." fast als wäre es nichts, hob sie saruko hoch und legte sie aufs bett. Auch saruko schien dies etwas geschafft zu haben und sie atmete etwas erschöfpt aus"jtz können wir nur warten...wie konnte das passieren ich verstehe es nicht..." sie schaute zu hana die noch knallrot war"huh was hast du denn?..das ist doch nichts..was du nicht schon gesehen oder berührt hast?~" ein freches kichern konnte sich fen nun wirklich nicht verkneifen und lamgsam begann sie ihr kleid wieder obenrum zuzuknöpfen

Hanas Ohren zuckten als sie Saruko nach luft schnappen hörte, sie linste zu ihr und wirkte doch erleichtert, auch wenn ihre atmung noch ziemlich flach war "Jetzt heisst es warten hm?" Sie schaute Fen erstaunt an als sie Saruo hochhob und sie aufs bett legte, Kohana holte etwas wasser falls saruko tinken brauchen sollte das sie es griffbereit hatten "Vllt kann sie uns sagen was war.. wenn sie wieder wach ist, iwas ist passiert... und es hätte sie fast umgebracht." Hana schaute zu Fen hoch als diese sich zu ihr drehte, erneut wurde sie knallrot und schaute zur seite "N-nix...F-fen!" Hanas "Fen" klang etwas warnend nach dem motto "Zieh mich jetzt nit auf!", sie schaute sie kurz pissed an, und linste dann zur seite ein ohr nach vorne und das ander eohr frech nach hinten gestellt "Zieh dich gefälligst wieder an!" Sie liess ihren blick schweifen in dem raum "Du hast ihr aber nit zu viel blut gegeben oder?" (Muss sie mich immer ärgern! Und das ich dann sofort nervös werde...)

fen schaute sie verwundert an"und wenn ich das nicht will?" fragte sie provokant und hielt hana am handgelenk fest"ich will mich...aber nicht anziehen..." sie schaute hana etwas verlegen an, dennoch schüttelte sie den kopf(doch nicht hier! Omg...) sie lies ihr handgelenk los und schaute zu saruko die sich aber nur langsam erholte"Ich hoffe das hat keine aufmerksamkeit erregt...sie hat doch sicher geschrien.." fen stand auf ihre bisswunde wo sie sich selbst zuvor zugefügt hatte, verheilte zienlich schnell"hm..." sie setze sich neben saruko und schaute auf ihre wunde"wieso verheilt es so schwer..."

Kohana bemerkte den verwunderten blick jedoch bevor sie was fragen konnte antwortete Fen schon, das lies Kohana knallrot werden "F-f-fen...!?" Hana schaute zu Fen hoch ihr blick war recht verlegen. "W-was genau... wi-willst du mit der aussage ...s-sagen?" (Sie.. will doch nit...? N-nein d-das geht nit) Hana linste zu Saruko und dann wieder zu Fen "D-du willst doch n-nit..?" Das Fen verlegen war machte es nicht besser, hana hatte na klar verstanden was sie wollte jedoch ging das nit! sie konnten doch nicht hier..! Erneut linste sie zu Saruko "Ich hoffe es mal, vor allem bei der stille hier. Da hört man ja selbst wenn eine nadel runterfällt..." Hana tappste neben Fen und knöpfte etwas verlegen ihr Kleid oben zu, ihre wangen waren knallrot und man merkte das sie nervös war, ihr blick landete auf die wunde und sie lächelte etwas erleichtert, da diese gut verheilte "Vielleicht ist sie mit was speziellem verletzt worden? was die wunde langsamer heilen lässt oder es leigt dadran weil sie so schwach ist?" Hana stellte sich neben Saruko und fasste ihr leicht am arm, von hana ging nun eine magische Aura aus, sie versuchte die wunde wenigstens etwas heilen zu lassen. Auch wenn sie bezweifelte das es klappte

fen seufzte"ja...es war keineswegs menschlich..." sie deckte saruko zu und ging richtung küche. Die wohnung war teils verwüstet und fen versuchte dies mit magie wiede rin ordnung zu bringen"ugh...man siehts hier aus.." sie schaute sich im raum um ob sie irgendwo spuren finden konnte"tz...hier ist nichts..." ungeachtet dessen das die 2 gerade die wohnung wieder in gang brachten öffnete saruko langsam ihre augen. Sie schien nicht ganz da zu sein umd sie zuckte kurz wegen der wunde"..."

"Oh mann... ich hoffe sie kann sich dran erinnern was passiert ist" Kohana liess den zauber bleiben es hatte sich nichts getan wie sie schon vermutet hatte, leicht besorgt schaute sie zu Saruko hinab, bis sie Fens stimmer vernahm "Lass mir dir etwa helfen..." Hana packte einige bücher wieder in das Regal und legte ein paar decken zusammen, sie nahm sich auch etwas wasser um die blutflecken wegzuwischen "Wäre auch zu schön gewesen hätte der täter eine Botschaft' da gelassen." Sie wischte das blut weg und schaute zu fen

saruko schlenderte langsam aus dem bett. Sie murmelte irgendwas man konnte sie kaum verstehen. Fen stoppte abrupt mit dem zauber so das teller und bücher wieder auf den boden fiehlen"hast du das..gehört?" fen linste zu hana. Nur sarus fußtapsen waren zu hören"..."

Kohana stellte die Ohren auf sie hatte irgendwas gehört jedoch konnte sie nicht richtig zuordnen was das was also drehte sie sich zu Fen "J...ja ... iwas war da.." Sie drehte sich zu Saruko, prüfend nicht das sie irgendwas hatte, jedoch diese lag nicht mehr im bett

erst als saruko direkt hinter fen auftauchze znd ihr uns ohr hauchte fuhr fen zusammen. Sie drehte sich ruckartig um und stolperte nach hinten auf den boden. Viel raum zum ausweichen war nicht so oress wie sie hinter ihr stand"..." fen starrte zu ihr hoch"S...saruko!?..du bist wach!" doch saruko sagte nix sie starrte nur fen an und ihr blick wanderr zu hana"hunger..."(fuck..ihr körper muss sich sicher regenarieren..) fen packte saru am arm noch ehe sie hana erreichte"hey hier spielt die musik! Wenn du was willst dann von mir!" sie schaute saru an, diese beugte ich zu fen und strich ihr die haare an der wange entlang hinters ohr"ha...haha...ja..." fen linste zu hana so nach dem motto "bleib weg"

Kohana schaute reflexartig nach Fen, noch bevor diese Stolperte. "S-saruko?" Kohana schaute zu Fen etwas besorgt, vor allem als Saruko nicht antwortete und Fen nur anstarrte, als sie zu ihr schaute stellte sie die Ohren leicht auf (Irgendwie... fühl ich mich gerade fast wie beute wenn sie einen so anstarrt...) wo saurko auf hana zuging linste diese leicht nach Fen und ging etwas zurück, doch Fen packte Saruko am arm und hielt sie somit auf "..." Hana schaute zu Fen und saruko sichtlich unwohl, jedoch blieb sie dort wo sie war sie wusste das das sonst wirklich gefählich für sie enden könnte und fen würde irh warscheinlich den kopf abreissen

fen schaute saruko an und streckte ihre arme zu ihr aus"Komm schon..." saruko lies sich vor ihr auf den boden sinken und packte sie an den schultern. Sie starrte sie regelrecht an als sei sie nur beute und nichts weiter. Ihre nägel sanken in ihren arm und fen zuckte kurz schmerzhaft zusammen, aber es hielt sich in grenzen"kch...wieso rette ich dich jedes mal du dumme kuh!" saruko biss ihr ohne zu zögern in den hals. Fen zuckte immer wieder kurz und zog ihre beine an. Sie biss sich auf die lippen um den schmerz zu unterdrücken und nicht zu laut zu werden"NGHN!"

Kohana beobachtete Fen und Saruko, ihr war dabei recht unwohl, da Sarukos blick anders war als sonst, sie merkte auch das Saru Fen anscheinend im moment nur als beute ansah, was ihr ein mulmiges gefühl gab (Wenn ... da was passiert muss ich eingreifen, ich hoffe nur... das ich das dann schaffe) Ihr blick war besorgt als Saruko Fen in den Hals biss, es sah schmerzhaft aus und Saru war gerade alles andere als sanft, sie hatte diesen impuls Fen zu helfen, jedoch wusste sie das es im moment nicht ging. (Ich hoffe sie kommt wieder zu sich... ) "..."

saruko drückte sie grober gegen die couchlehne und fen musste schon kurz vor schmerz aufschreien. Sie riss die augen auf und aus ihrer eintrittwunde wurde das blut durch sarukos grobes vorheben rausgedrückt"GAH-...ah!..man..du!..." als fen der meinung war sie hätte genug schubste sie saruko weg gegen die wand. Sie atmete schwer und starrte saruko an. Sie legte ihre hand auf die wunde um die blutung zu lindern"kch...ist alles gut sie sollte sich beruhigt haben.." saruko kam unsanft an der wand auf und bluntelte ein paar mal bis ihre pupille wieder normal wurde"mein bauch...tut...weh...au.." sie linste zu saruko und hana"ihr zwei...solltet nicht hier sein..."

Hana ballte die Hände zu fäusten, sie war so kurz davon einzugreifen, ehe Fen Saruko wegschubste und diese unsanft an der wand landete. Hana sprang auf nachdem sie gesehen hatte das Saru wieder normal sein müsste, sie kniete neben Fen und schaute sie kurn fragend an. "Ist alles okay..?" *Sie linste zu der wunde, sie hob die hand kurz an und hielt sie in richtung wunde, ehe sie eine Magie einsetzte die die wunde zumindest so heilte das sie nicht mehr so stark blutete, die magie war jedoch recht anders von der aura her als andere Magie. Kohana schaute dann zu Saru und lächelte. "Na endlich biste wieder wach und anscheinend auch wieder normal."

saruko starrte die beiden an und schaute zu ihrer wunde die fast verheilt war dank fen"geht!...ich brauch jtz erstmal meine ruhe...ich..erkläre euch alles versprochen aber bitte lass es!" fen starrte sie unverständlich an"aber saru...du bist gerade erst wach geworden.." saruko schüttelte den kopf"geh!" saruko nickte hana dankend zu und stand auf. Dank hana verheilte die wunde recht gut. Sie nahm hanas hand und zog sie hinter sich raus"wir gehen...ich kenn sie gut genug und weiss da ssie es ernst meint...lass uns gehen..." fen linste ihr kurz nach doch schaute dann nach vorne

Kohana schaute Saruko leicht verwirrt an, sie hatte den zauber aufgehört zu wirken da die wunde fast verheilt war, sie merkte das Saruko es anscheinend sehr ernst meinte, als Saruko ihr zunickte lächelte sie ihr zu als ob sie sagen wollte "Kein problem". "W-wah...?" Leicht erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen als Fen sie hinter sich her zog und beide aus der Wohnung verschwanden "Meinst du der Dämon war das..?" Hana lief neben Fen her auch hana schaute nochmal zurück ehe sie Fen folgte "Mit dir alles okay?" (Oh mann... das war ja ein toller besuch bei ihr, wenigstens geht es ihr jetzt einigermasen wieder gut..)

"Hundertpro...saruko konnte noch nie gut lügen..." den ganzen weg nach hause machte sie sich gedanken was wohl der grund sein könnte und als sie endlich wieder bei sich in der wohnung waren schnaufte sie kurz durch"oh man...was ein tag schon wieder...wir sollten echt mal runterkommen.." sie nahm hana in den arm"danke...für deine Hilfe..." ihre wangen waren rot und sie küsste hana sanft

Hana nickte "Man hat gemerkt das was war.. ich bin ja gespannt wann sie uns das erklärt." Acuh Kohana war in gedanken vertieft, sie machte sich etwas sorgen um Saruko und auch um Fen, weil diese einiges anscheinend an blut an ihre schwester gegeben hatte, sie seufzte. Als sie zuhause ankamen streckte sie sich und atmete einmal tief durch "Ja... soviel zu entspanntes umschauen in der stadt.. H-huh?" Kohana schaute etwas verwundert zu Fen, ihre Ohren hatte sie etwas fragend aufgestellt, ehe sie sanft lächelte "Immer gern-" Sie wurde unterbochen bei dem satzt und ihre Augen weiteten sich etwas als Fen sie küsste, sie blinzelte ein zwei mal und schloss dann die Augen, ihre Wangen waren gerötet

fen lies nicht von hanas lippen ab und küsste sie weiter sanft, was sich langsam etwas leidenschaftlicher steigerte und sie ihre zunge in ihren mund gleiten ließ. Ihre augen waren halb offen so konnte sie hanas gesichtsausdruck mustern. Fen schien gerade nur noch sorglos sein zu wollen nach allem was passiert war"..." Sie riss mit einem ruck ihre eigene bluse ein stück mit einer hand auf"wenn du nicht willst...lassen wirs~" sie grinste frech ehe sie sie wieder küsste

Hana fiepste leicht jedoch schien sie nicht abgeneigt, als Fen ihre zunge in ihren mund liess erwiederte sie schüchtern den kuss, ihre wangen waren mittlerweiler in einem recht starken rot ton gefärbt, jedoch wirkte sie ziemlich entspannt, ihre Augen waren sanft geschlossen und ihre Ohren leicht hängend angelegt Hanas Ohren zuckten bei dem Geräusch als Fen ihre bluse öffnete, sie öffnete die Augen etwas verträumt bis zur hälfte, und musste dann schmunzeln, was jedoch etwas verlegenheit ausstrahlte, sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf nachdem sie sich ganz kurz auf die unterlippe gebissen hatte. Den Kuss erwiederte sie erneut

fen grinste provokant"sprachlos hm?~" prombt hob sie hana hoch und setze sie auf den küchenthresen. Sie warf ihr oberteil zur seite auf den boden, so dass sie lediglich noch ihren bh an hatte welcher aus schwarzen spitzen bestand"ich hätte ja schon früher aber...es kam immer was dazwischen außerdem...hast du es immer provoziert nur wie gesagt war keine gelegenheit da~" sie küsste sie am hals entlang nach oben und verschlung ihre hände in hanas. Sie schaute hana mit einem etwas neugierigen blick an und hielt ihrer bewegung etwas inne, sie streckte ihre zunge prombt vor hanas augen raus fast als wolle sie das hana auf sie zu kommt

Hana schaute verlegen zur seite, "E-etwas..." Ihre wangen glühten, als Fen sie hochhob um sie auf den Küchenthresen zu setzten fiepte sie kurz erschrocken und leicht protestierend. "U-uwa!" Hana schaute kurz zu ihr und sah wie Fen ihr Oberteil auszog, sie lief knallrot an und schaute verlegen weg. (Sie.. is so hübsch...) "I-i..ich ... hab.. g-gar nix prvoziert..." Sie wusste genau das das nicht stimmte aber zugeben konnte sie es auch nicht, Hana lehnte ihren Hals leicht zu seite so das Fen besser dort dran kam, sie hatte die Augen halb geschlossen. Jedoch öffnete sie kurz dadrauf etwas fragend die Augen und bemerkte den Niegierigen blick von Fen. Sie stellte ihre Ohren aufmerksam auf und schaute sie an, ehe Fen ihre zunge rausstreckte. Sie merkte was Fen wollte und wurde knallrot, Hana linste zur seite, sie ballte die hände etwas entschlossen (...N-na...l-..los Kohana...) Knallrot beugte sie sich vor und Küsste Fen, kurz dadrauf liess sie ihre zunge in Fens Mund, mit ihrer Hand strich sie ihr vorsichtig und mit leicht zitternden fingern die tallie entlang, sie liess von Fen ab und küsste diese am hals entlang bis zur schulter, ihre Ohren waren beschämt angelegt und ihre wangen liessen eine tomate blass aussehen (I..ich.. sterb... vor ... scharm ...gleich...)

fen schaute ihr still in die augen, bis sie dann hanas zunge spürte und langsam unter ihr oberteil schlüpfte. Sanft erwiederte sie ihren kuss und ein zufridenes seufzten verließ fens mund"hanaa~" sie hauchte hanas nahmen in ihr ohr und knabberte leicht daran. Sie drückte sich dabei unbewusst immer mehr gegen hanas Becken und den thresen(das wir das tun und saruko grade noch...)

Hana schmunzelte etwas als sie Fens seufzen hörte, ihr Ohr zuckte leicht und sie schaute etwas zur seite. Ihre wangen waren knallrot, sie beugte sich leicht vor und küsste erneut Fens Hals ehe sie ihr ganz leicht am Ohr einmal kurz leckte und dann kurz an diesem nippte, sie vergrub ihr gesicht dann in Fens schulter, Ihre Ohren waren angelegt. Als Fen sich gegen Hanas becken drückte fiepte Kohana leicht. "Mm.." (omg...d-das is...) Kohanas wangen waren knallrot und ihr schweif schwang nervös hin und her erneut vergub sie ihr gesicht in fens schulter

sie legte sanft ihren finger auf ihre nippel und begann diese zu bewegen damit es ihr auch jah nicht unangenehm wurde oder weh tat. Dabei verwöhnte sie hana mit kleinen küssen am hals. Etwas kitzelte hanas schweif so das fen kurz zusammenzuckte und zu kichern begann"ha-..ahahah!...d...dein schweif haha!..h-..hana.." sie küsste sie und biss ihr leicht auf die lippe

Hana zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie Fens finger an ihrer Brust merkte, leicht seufzte sie "Mh~" Ihre Augen waren halb geschlossen als Fen sie am hals küsste, dabei lehnte sie ihren kopf leicht zur seite das fen besser an ihren hals kam. Ihre Ohren stellten sich auf und sie öffnete ihre Augen als Fen kicherte, sie linste zu ihr und lächelte sanft, sie kitztelte Fen etwas mit dem schweif bewusst um sie etwas zu necken, ein leicht freches lächeln konnte man nun in ihrem gesicht erkennen, ehe Fen sie küsste und Hana etwas überrascht fiepte als Fen ihr etwas auf die lippe biss. Hana kitztelte Fen erneut mit dem schweif und fragte frech "So kitztelig..?"

fen schaute sie schmollend an und aus protest zog sie hanas unterteil gerade prombt mit einem ruck - aber sanft - herrunter"ärger mich nicht!" so konnte sie auch hanas oberteil leichter öffnen und glitt mit dem finger von ihrer brust über ihren bauch bis zu ihrer vagina. Denn das hösschen hatte sie ja prombt entfernt"mal sehen wie schnell du heute an deinem limit bist~" murmelte sie frech und linste zu hana hoch. Sie küsste sie untenrum äußerlich bis sie einmal komplett über sie leckte. Fens haare lagen auf hanas unterleib auf

Hana zuckte zusammen und schaute verlegen zur seite "W-war-... F-fen!" Hana schloss etwas ihre beine, ihr gesicht war war das sichtlich peinlich "S-sowas... so-sollte man... n-nicht in der.. k-küche machen..." Nuschelte sie, ehe sie, etwas zu fen linste "D-du hast angefangen..." Sie schaute verlegen zu Boden als Fen ihre Bluse öffnete und mit dem Finger von ihrer brust bist zu ihrer Vagina glitt "..." Sie biss sich etwas auf die unterlippe um ein seufzen zu unterdrücken "D-du...F-fen...b-ba-baka..." Sie protestierte schwach. "Nng!~" Hana versuchte halbherzig etwas Fen wegzudrücken, es war aber wirklich nur ganz leicht, ehe sie leicht ihre nägel in fens schulter sinken liess "A-ah ~" Sie schaute verlegen zur seite (...)

mit einem näckendem blick schaute fen hana an. Ihre aussage verwunderte sie, wie konnte sie da dran denken in so einer lage?"haha daran denkst du JTZ?...ich finde gerade da kann man es machen!" sie bewegte ihre hände erst sanft genug zeit hatte sie ja. Sie ertastete etwas je nachdem wie hana reagierte oder empfindlich war. Auch fens atem wurde schwerer und sie ließ ihre stirn auf hanas schulter sacken"hah~..." mittlerweile war auch fen schon halb auf den thresen geklettert nur ein fuß stüzte sie vom boden ab"wenn du mich wegdrücken willst solltest du dich mehr anstrengen~" sagte sie frech und grinste

Kohana schaute verlegen zur seite "N-nein... I-ich..." Sie beugte sich leicht vor und versteckte ihr Gesicht in Fens schulter "D-denk an ... dich.. d-du baka..." Da ihre Wangen glühten sollte Fen diese auch leicht merken von der wärme her, sie lehnte sich sanft gegen fen, immer wieder kamen leise geräusche von ihr, sie strich sanft über Fens rücken recht unbewusst. Ihre Ohren waren sanft zur Seite gestellt, als sie bemerkte das Fens atem schwerer wurde küsste sie sie auf die Stirn und lächelte (Ich.. hab dich so lieb... Fen..) Sie stellte die Ohren sanft auf als sie Fen reden hörte, knallrot schaute sie zu Boden "D-das...a-also...w-will.. ich nicht..." Sie schaute sturr Fen an, auch wenn ihre Wangen knallrot waren, leicht streckte sie ihr die Zunge aus, ehe sie Fen erneut küsste

fen schaute sie knallrot an. Sie erwiderte ihren kuss, als sie von ihr ab ließ schaffte sie hanas oberteil beiseite. Sie küsste sie von der brust hinnunter bis zu ihrem becken wo sie dann leicht reinbiss, dennoch nur ganz sanft. Vorsichtig aber dennoch leidenschaftlich liebloste sie hanas vagina und fuhr mit der zunge in sie. Hanas beine warf sie kurzer hand über ihre schultern

Hana schmunzelte als sie sah das Fen rot geworden war, sie lies Fen gewähren auch wenn ihr das immer noch sehr peinlich war, etwas hielt sie ihre Arme vor sich und linste zur seite "..." Kohana schauderte leicht als Fen sie von der Brust bis zum becken hinunter küsste, als diese sie leicht biss zuckte sie zusammen und fiepte kurz "N-ngh..F-fen..." Ihr Fen klang total peinlich berührt, dies sollte sich allerdings noch steigern als Fen sie Liebkoste und ihre Zunge in Kohana liess "A-aah~?!" (O-omg...) Sie liess ihre finger in Fens schulter sinken

fen kicherte kurz doch anstatt das sie ihrer bewegung nach gab führte sie diese nur intensiver fort"wolltest du was sagen?~" sie rieb ihre zunge immer stärker gegen sie und zog mit einem finger ihre vagina etwas auseinander um tiefer zu kommen"mh~" entspannt lehnte sich fen gegen den thresen

Kohanas Ohren zuckten leicht bei dem Kichern, sie haute Fen leicht mit ihrem schweif, jedoch tat das nicht wirklich weh, was es ja auch gar nicht sollte. Es war eher gemeint nach dem motto "Hör auf zu kichern", da Fen die bewegung steigerte konnte Kohana ihre stimme nicht mehr so zurückhalten wie sie es gerne wollte "Ah-hah~ ... n-..nein.. w-wollte...ah i-..ich n-nich.." Kohana zitterte leicht "H-..hah.." (Oh.. gott...) Kohanas Ohren lagen komplett an und ihre wangen waren in einem sehr schönen rot gefärbt. Als Fen mit ihrem Finger Hanas Vagina etwas auseinander zog, zuckte diese kurz zusammen. Sie linste kurz zu Fen und nuschelte etwas peinlich berührt "D-das..." (Is so... peinlich...) "Ah~ F-fen..~"

fen zog sie mit einem ruck näher und stieg mit einem bein über hanas oberschenkel damit fens vagina hanas berühren konnte. Auch fen zuckte kurz zusammen und rührte sich nicht als ihr ein leichtes stöhnen aus dem mund schlich"ha-...ah!~" da alles so warm und feucht war schien auch fen es schwer sich groß zurück zu halten ehe sie sich zu bewegen begann"ah!...a-..ah~" sie bekam etwas Gänsehaut

"Uwa-?!" Kohana erschrack leicht, sie schaute zu Fen und wurde kanllrot als sie sah was diese vor hatte, sie hob ihre Arme leicht an um ihr gesicht etwas damit zu verstecken. Als sich Hanas und Fens Vagina berührten zuckte auch Hana kurz zusammen und hielt sich die hand leicht auf den Mund "H-..hah~" Als Fen sich zu bewegen begann beugte hana sich leicht vor - knallrot - und Küsste diese, kurz dadrauf liess sie ihre Zunge in Fens mund, ihre Hände wanderten dabei zu Fens schulter, sie legte diese leicht um sie und zog sie ganz leicht näher zu sich "M-mmh~" (..Ich... sterb.. hier noch... iwann mal aus scharm..)

Fen schien etwas überrascht von ihrer Reaktion, dennoch wiedersetze sie sich ihr kein stück eher im gegenteil. Mit dem einen male wo hana sie küsste begann fen sich etwas fester zu bewegen und klammerte sich um hana. Ihre wangen waren ebenfalls knallrot und durch beider temperatur wurde ihr ziemlich warm"Ha!~...ngh~" versehentlich warf fen dabei ein glas um, doch dem schenkte sie keinerlei beachtung ehe sie hanas brust sanft packte und diese streichelte

Kohana bemerkte das Fen etwas überrascht war, um ehrlich zu sein ging es Kohana nicht anders, sie hatte einfach im affekt gehandelt, ohne dadrüber nachzudenken. Als sie merkte das Fen sich fester bewegte fiepte sie in den Kuss "H-ha..Ah~" Sie schloss leicht die Augen, auch ihr war ziemlich warm, sie nippte Fen kurz am Ohr ehe sie einmal kurz reinzwickte und etwas ihr gesicht versteckte. Ihre wangen waren knallrot. Das glas was umgekippt war schien hana zwar bemerkt zu haben jedoch interessierte sie sich gerade kein stück dafür. "Fen~ Ah..." Kohana stöhnte leicht in Fens ohr als diese sie an der brust streichelte, ihr gesicht hatte sie immer noch etwas versteckt

fens blick weitete sich. Durch hanas kleine neckerein wurde sie nur erregter bis sie dann auch ohne vorwarnung kam"n-..nicht-...AAAAH!" sie stöhnte ihr regelrecht unbewusst ins ohr und alles in ihr zog sich zusammen. Fens ganzer körper wurde mit lust durchströhmt. Ihr atem war recht stark und auch gut zu hören. Sie schaute hana in die augen und leckte ihr prombt den hals entlang

Kohana linste leicht überrascht zu Fen, als diese ohne Vorwarnung kam. Ihre wangen wurden erneut Knallrot als diese ihr ins Ohr stöhnte, leicht zuckte Kohanas Ohr. "Mh~.." Kohana beobachtete Fen leicht und ein leichtes schmunzeln, was frech aber zugleich auch schüchern war zierte ihr Gesicht, sie strich Fen etwas über den rücken "...Wie war.. das mit dem 'Mal sehen wie schnell du heute an deinem limit bist' ?" Kohana stellte frech die Ohren auf, jedoch waren ihre Wangen immer noch knallrot und ihre Atmung ging auch schwerer. Als Fen ihr am Hals entlang lecke schauderte sie kurz "A..ah ~"

fen schaute sie stark atmend an und grinste"Ja...das waren meine worte...und wer sagt das es schon zuende ist? Wir machen so lange bis du nicht mehr stehen kannst haha~" sie zwinkerte hana zu und zog sie näher zu sich indem sie ihr becken griff. Sie winkelte ihr bein etwas in ihre richtung und führte ihre finger direkt wieder tiefer in sie ein"ich hab zeit~" sie ließ ihre nägel etwas in hanas bein sinken

Kohana stellte die Ohren leicht fragend auf, sie ahnte das Fen jetzt was vor hatte, dies spiegelte sich auch an ihren Ohren ab, diese waren jetzt leicht angelegt "F...fen...? D-das .. meinst d-du... jetzt..ni- W-war-!" Sie konnte ihre frage nicht mal mehr zuende sprechen als Fen sie am becken zu sich zog, ihre Ohren hatte sie unsicher angelegt als diese ihr Bein anwinkelte. Kurz dadrauf spürte sie schon Fens Finger "Ah...Ha..~!" Sie lehnte ihren kopf leicht nach hinten (D-das.. meint sie ernst?!) "H-hah...!"

fen rieb mit ihren fingern abwechselnd in hanas vagina. Sie hauchte ihr mit zitternder stimme ins ohr und knabberte neckend daran"finds raus ob ichs ernst meine~" sie leckte frech ihre finger ab die sie aus ihr zog und grinste ehe sie diese wieder einführte"hah~...du zuckst ziemlich" sie küsste sie und bewegte ihre finger wieder in ihr

Kohana hielt ihre hand auf ihren Mund, ihre Wangen waren knallrot und ihre Ohren angelegt aus Scharm. Immer wieder fiepte Kohana leicht auf als Fen ihre Finger bewegte "H-hah...~... F-fen.. n-nit ins Ohr...!" Protestierte diese und linste etwas zur seite, bis sie Fens antwort hörte "F-fen.. Ngh~" (Sie kann mir auch einfach antworten ffs) Genau das gleiche sagte auch ihr blick, da fen ihre finger aus ihr genommen hatte fiepste sie kurz unzufrieden, ehe sie sich schlagartig den Mund zu hielt und zur seite schaute, den blick von Fen meidend. Leicht zuckte sie als Fen ihre Finger wieder einführte "Aah~... S-sag... s-sowas.. n-nicht..." Beschämt schaute sie erneut zur seite,als Fen sie küsste erwiederte sie diesen jedoch zwickte sie ihr leicht in die lippe, als kleine "Strafe" das fen sie aufzog

fen schauderte kurz zusammen und leckte sich über die stelle. Sie stupste sie mit ihrer nase an ihre an und kicherte verlegen. Ihre finger konnte sie immer schwerer bewegen da es in hana ziemlich eng wurde, was wohl an der erregung lag"wenn du kommen willst komm ruhig~" fens nippel berührten hanas nippel ebenso doch alles war ziemlich weich was es nicht wirklich unangenehm machen sollte"w...wenn das so weiter geht..."

Kohana spitzte die Ohren als Fen schauderte, ihre Augen weiteten sich etwas, da Fen sich über die stelle leckte an ihrer Lippe leckte und sie mit ihrer Nase hanas Nase anstupste, Hana war zwar knallrot jedoch mied sie den blick nicht wie sie es sonst für gewöhnlich tat, sie schaute Fen an und lächelte verlegen. Sie merkte das sie Bald kommen würde jedoch hielt sie sich zurück, als sie Fens Aussage hörte das sie ruhig kommen könnte, schüttelte sie knallrot den Kopf und linste dann verlegen zu Fen, sie biss sich leicht unsicher auf die unterlippe. "N..n-nein..." Nuschelte sie und beugte sich leicht zu Fen sodass sie ihr Gesicht in Fens Haaren verstecken konnte, damit diese nicht sah wie verlegen sie war, leise und mit recht zitteriger stimme flüssterte sie dann "I-ich...a-also... w-würde... g-gerne...m-m-mit... dir... zu...zusamm..." Sie fiepte kurz peinlich über das was sie da sagen wollte, jedoch sollte Fen das verstanden haben was sie sagen wollte (OMG... was.. sag ich da?!.. kann ich mich bitte... in luft auflösen?) Sie hatte ihre Ohren komplett angelegt

fens blick weitete sich schlagartig. Ihre wangen liefen knallrot an und sie blinzelte ein paar mal, bis sie verstand was hana damit sagen wollte"solange willst du durchhalten?~...fein!" sie nahm die finger aus hana raus und hob sie hoch. Sie hielt sie fest das sie auch bloß nicht auf den Boden fiehl. Sie trug sie bis ins schlafzimmer und warf sie sanft aufs bett ehe sie auf sie stieg und erneut mit ihrer vagina hanas berührte. Sie stöhnte kurz auf und bewegte sich auch recht intensiv da hana eh kurz davor war zu kommen"tut mir leid falls...es zu intensiv ist a-..aber...AH!~...ich kann nicht...anders...gerade...mein kopf ist total leer...ngh~"

Kohana schaute kurz zu Fen, als sie ihre Reaktion sah wusste sie das Fen verstanden hatte was Hana damit sagen wollte. Und Fens reaktion liess es nicht gerade weniger peinlich für Hana werden, knallrot schaute sie zur seite und hielt ihre Hände vor ihr gesicht, sie nuschelte nur peinlich berührt was vor sich hin als Fenja nachfragte "Ngh..." Leicht fiepte sie als sie ihre Finger aus Hana nahm. "W-war- ... Fen!... ich kann... alleine...!" Hana zappelte kurz ehe sie doch recht schnell nachgab, ganz leicht lehnte sie ihren Kopf an Fen "..." Kohana landete sanft auf dem Bett jedoch war sie etwas zusammen gezuckt "U...uwa?" Als Fen auf sie stieg wurde Kohana knallrot, sie schaute zur seite und legte die ohren leicht an, kurz dadrauf berührten sich ihre und Fenjas Vagina, sie hielt sich leicht den Mund zu als sich Fen anfing intensiv zu bewegen "Aah~ ...i-is...s-schon...o-ok...Nngh!~" Immer wieder stöhnte kohana leicht auf (W-wenn sie ... so... weiter...)

da fen an sich schon ziemlich empfindlich war und ihr atem schon stärker wurde, kam sie zusammen mit hana, denn lang hatte es nicht mehr gedauert da war auch fen am limit. Ihr ganzer körper zuckte zusammen und ihre mimik wurde förmlich in lust erträngt. Sie lies ihre nägel in hanas schulter sinken und stöhnte laut auf. Minimal, nicht viel schaute ihre zunge etwas aus ihrem mund und da alles so emotional wurde floss ihr unbewusst eine träne über die wange"H-..Hana!~...ich-...AH-...AHHHH!~"

Da Kohana sich die ganze zeit zurück gehalten hatte, war sie auch sehr empfindlich. Ihr körper spannte sich an und ihr ganzer körper zuckte zusammen, als sie kam. Sie hielt sich etwas an fen fest jedoch krallte sie nicht ihre Fingernägel in sie. Ihr atem war recht stark, immer wieder hauchte sie leise Fens namen, die augen hatte sie sanft geschlossen. "H-hah... ! Ahh!~ F-fen...!" Sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen und linste schüchtern zu Fen hoch, ihre Ohrne stellte sie Aufmerksam auf als sie die kleine träne sah, diese wischte sie mit ihrer Hand vorsichtig weg und schmunzelte "Kein grund.. zu weinen." Kohana beugte sich vor zu Fen und küsste diese sanft auf die Stirn und dann kurz auf den Mund ehe sie sich auf das bett sacken liess und glücklich aber auch total verlegen lächelte

fen ließ sich seitlich neben hana fallen. Fen hatte sowieso jegliche kleider ausgezogen mittlerweile und zog die pelzdecke näher um sich zu bedecken. Sie keuchte noch stark und ihre haare waren überall in ihrem gesicht. Fen lächelte zufrieden auch wenn sie etwas müde war. Sie stupste hana auf die nase"Alles gut?~" fen versteckte ihr gesicht bis zum mund in der Decke und linste knallrot zu ihr

Kohana stellte ein Ohr zu Fen als diese sich aufs Bett fallen liess, sie linste leicht zu ihr und kuschelte sich in die andere decke, leicht verträumt und verschlafen schaute sie zu ihr. Die Wangen von hana waren immer noch rötlich gefärbt und auch ihr atem ging noch recht schnell, sie beugte sich leicht vor und strich ihr sanft die Haarsträhnen aus dem gesicht danach kuschelte sie sich aufs Bett bis sie die Ohren leicht auffluffte weil Fen ihre Nase anstuppste "J-ja... alles gut... und du?" Kohana wurde von Fens verlegenheit direkt mit angesteckt und versteckt ihr gesicht im Kissen

fen kicherte ehe ihr lachen immer leiser wurde und sie nurnoch nuschelte da sie schon halb beim einschlafen war"ja alles super...ich...bin...nur so...müde.." fen sah ziemlich entspannt aus ehe sie einschlief. Abendlicht strahlte auf ihr gesicht und sie kuschelte sich in die Decke ein. Ihre tabletten hatte sie noch nicht genimmen denn zuvor war sie eingeschlafen, doch eigentlich sollten die alten noch wirken

Hana beobachtete Fen, sie musste leicht schmunzeln als diese immer leiser wurde und dann einschlief "Du.. kannst so niedlich sein..." Kicherte Kohana, sie deckte Fen ordentlich zu und legte sich wieder hin, jedoch schlief sie nicht sofort ein ihr blick lag immer noch auf Fen, iwie freute sie sich total das Fen so entspannt war. Ganz vorsichtig rückte sie etwas näher sodass Hanas Hand Fens berühren konnte (Hat sie... die tabletten genommen..?) Sie linste erneut zu ihr (Eigentlich müsste.. das was sie genommen hat reichen...) Sie streckte scih leicht und es dauerte gar nicht lange bis auch sie eingeschlafen war immer noch berührte ihre Hand die von Fen

am Morgen blinzelte fen ein paar mal. Das sonnenlicht strahlte ihr in die augen"gah...grell..." sie knurrte etwas und linste ein stück nach unten zu hana. Sie wurde schlagartig knallrot und drückte ihr gesicht ins kissen. Ein leichtes fiepen kam hervor doch sich rühren tat sie nicht. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen denn sie hatte ja ganz vergessen unter welchen umständen sie eingeschlafen war und linste zu ihrer ausgezogene kleidung die hinter hana lag. Zu dem lag hana halb auf fens oberteil"ugh...eh..."

Kohana hatte sich in der decke leicht eingerollt, sie lag auf der seite und nahm ihre arme etwas als Kissen, mit ihrem rücken lag sie halb auf Fens kleidung, das licht störte Hana nicht, weil sie mit dem rücken zum fenster lag. Kohana wirkte vollkommen entspannt, die Ohren hatte sie sanft aufgestellt und sie lächelte etwas im schlaf. Das Mal an ihrem arm war zu sehen, jedoch blutete es nicht. Es glimmte in einem ganz sanften blau - weiss. Sie merkte das iwas anscheinend zu ihr schaut was sie dazu brachte ihre Augen leicht zu öffnen, sie blinzelte kurz bis sie erkannte wer da vor ihr war. Es dauerte nicht lange da weiteten sich Ihre Augen schlagartig und auch ihr viel ein unter was für umständen sie hier eingschlafen waren, Knallrot versteckte sie sich unter der decke, wo sie erstmal bemerkte das sie sich gestern nicht mehr angezogen hatte "M-m..m-morgen... F-fen" (OMG.. was.. hab ich da... gestern...)

fen war schon zur hälfte und immernoch nackt über sie gebeugt und wollte zu ihrem oberteil greifen um es unter hana rauszuziehen. Sie zuckte zusammen und starrte sie erschrocken an. Dabei ließ sie das oberteil auf hanas gesicht fallen"GAH!-...oh...s...sorry...und m..morgen!" sie zog das oberteil von hanas gesicht und lächelte sie an"gut geschlafen?~" fen gähnte etwas und linste auf hanas mahl. Doch sie sagte nichts, denn sie wollte die ruhe bewahren

Kanllrot lief Kohana an als sie sah das Fen über sie gebeugt war, sie hielt sich die Hände vor ihr gesicht und legte die Ohren an, leise und peinlich berührt nuschelte sie vor sich hin ehe das Oberteil auf ihr gesicht viel und sie leicht erschrocken auffiepte "W-wah?!" Sie linste zu ihr als Fen das oberteil von ihr weg nahm, ein leichtes etwas verlegenes aber niedliches lächeln zierte hanas gesicht. Ihre ohren waren leicht zur seite hängend gestellt und ihre wangen immer noch rot "J-ja...hab ich.." Sie hatte kurz überlegt zu flunkern weil ihr das etwas unangenehm war jedoch sagte sie die wahrheit "Und du..?" Sie blinzelte einmal und wunderte sich woher das seltsame glimmen kam ehe sie zu ihrem Hangelenk linste und leicht besorgt schaute "Uhm... du... magst mir nicht zufälligerweise... meine kleidung und einen verband bringen... ich hab das gefühl das das... blöde ding wieder anfängt..." Kohana wickelte die decke um sich sodas es alles verdecke aber sie ihre arme heben konnte (Dieser verdammte mal... bei meinem glück blutet das gleich wieder.. und ich bekomme ine von Fen über den deckel..)

fen schaute sie verwundert dert an"du wirst immernoch rot wenn du mich nackt siehst? Hahaha" mit einem ruck zog sie ihr oberteil an und blinzelte auf hanas frage hin"uhm..ja klar moment!" sie krabbelte an die bettkante und kruschte im nachtschrank herrum um die verbände hervor zu holen"moment~" sie blickte umherr und zog hanas kleidung unter ihrer decke raus"wo haben wir die klamotten bitte hingeschmissen!?" fen seufzte"agh ich darf die tablette nid vergessen..." sie reichte hanas verband und ihre kleider zu ihr

Kohana schaute zu Fen, etwas frech stellte sie die Ohren nach hinten "Nicht jeder ist wie du Fen.." Antwortete sie frech, ihr sturrkopf kam wieder raus, jedoch meinte sie das nicht böse. "D-danke.." Hana beobachtete Fen und warf ihr ein kissen entgegen das diese sanft traf als sie nach den verbänden suchte "Frag mich... nicht.. ich hab .. keine ahnung.." Ihre wangen waren immer noch etwas rot, auch sie seufzte kurz und nahm die sachen entgegen oder eher sie wollte es. Sie hatte gerade ihre Hand ausgestreckt als ihr ganzer Körper schmerzhaft zusammen zuckte, Hana zog den Arm wieder zurück und krallte sich an der decke fest, sie hauchte schmerzverzerrt "Nimm deine tablette.. " Den verband wickelte Kohana stramm um die wunde denn diese hatte angefangen zu bluten, ihre hände zitterten leicht wegen dem schmerz "u-ugh...verdammt.." (Ich hoffe sie flippt nicht wieder aus... mom.. hatte sie nicht recht viel blut an saru gegeben..? wie es.. saru wohl geht...) Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf (Erst die wunde behandeln dann anziehen..)

fen schniffte kurz mit der nase ihr blick fiehl auf hanas wunde. Denn winzige mengen konnte sie schin wahrnehmen. Das kissen was hana geworfen hatte fing sie sanft ab"was heisst du bist nicht wie ich...ich bin immerhin deine patnerin das hat nichts damit zu tun ob ich freizügig bin!...baka..." fen seufzte und schaute sie still an"was ist mit der wunde? Stimmt was nicht? Sie geht doch auf oder?.."

Kohana wurde etwas verlegen "N-natürlich bist du das... A-aber.. ich... bin .. bei sowas... halt etwas .. schüchtern..." Sie schaute verlegen weg "E-es is ... ja .. nicht das du nicht hübsch bist..." Sie wunde immer leiser "Im gegenteil...du bist... sehr hübsch..." Kohana schaute auf ihre wunde, ihre wangen waren knallrot "Sie blutet leider... uhm.. nimm ruhig deine tablette.. ich behandel sie und hoffe das sie dieses mal auch nicht streikt..." Kohana schien immer noch leichte schmerzen zu haben jedoch liessen diese langsam nach "Mal was anderes... du hast Saru gestern nicht zu viel blut gegeben oder..?" Kohana legte sich den anderen Verband dazu denn denn benutzte sie wenn sie die wunde Behandelt hat, leicht sich von Fen wegdrehend zog sie ihr oberteil an und schaute erneut etwas in gedanken zu dem Mal

fen drehte ihren kopf verwundert zur seite. Sie blinzelte ein paar mal ehe sie verstand und küsste sie sanft auf die wange bevor sie richtung küche tapste. Vorher hauchte sie ihr ins ohr "sag mir wo ich mein höschen finden kann wenn ich wieder da bin~". Denn anscheinend ging sie ohne unterhose in die küche. Ihr hemd war lang genug alles zu verdecken aber dennoch sehr freizügig"kann sie spontan nicht finden haha!" fen tapste zur küche und ging garnicht auf hanas frage ein. Sie stopfte sich ein paar tabletten in den Mund ehe sie zu hana zurückging

Kohana schaute leicht zu boden, ihre wangen waren in einem schönen rot gefärbt, als Fen sie auf die Wange küsste schmunzelte Hana etwas, denn sie schien verstanden zu haben was sie meint. Jedoch wurde sie instant wieder kanllrot als Fen ihr ins ohr hauchte. Leicht meckernd antwortete sie "Woher soll ICH das wissen...B-baka...!" Sie schaute ihr leicht hinterher und schüttelte den Kopf "Ich hab es nicht verbummelt.." (IM ERNST...!) Kohana zog sich an und widmete sich dem mal als Fen das zimmer verlassen hatte, sie nahm den Verband ab und löste den zauber der das blut zurück hielt, die wunde blutete recht stark, sie tupfte die wunde etwas ab und renigte diese, genau in dem Moment kam fen ins Zimmer. Der blut geruch war jetzt leider ziemlich stark hana hatte nicht erwartet das sie so schnell wieder zu ihr gehen würde "F-fen...!"

ei war fast als würde direkt eine welle fens nase durchspülen so stark konnte sie es riechen das ihre augen unstanz rot wurden"HOLY SHI-...was zum!...was machst du denn!" fen hielt ihr hemd vor die nase auch um sich selber etwas zu schützen"reicht der verband überhaupt? Ich hol mir gleich ein paar Konserven..." fen zuckte etwas zusammen doch sie hielt sich tapfer es zu unterdrücken"kch...dieses timing wo ich saru so viel abgegeben hatte..."

Kohana schaute erschrocken zu Fen, sie drückte ihre hand auf die wunde "Fen! Warum...?! Ugh.. ich dachte ich ... egal.. DU hast vllt nen Timeing!" Kohana musste die wunde leider reinigen und auch mit einer creme behandeln bevor sie diese wieder abdecken konnte "Ich.. glaub nicht..." (Warum blutet sie so stark?! FFS) Sie reinigte die wunde weiter und linste etwas zu Fen "Wenns nit geht geh am besten raus..." Erneut zuckte sie kurz schmerzhaft zusammen "Ite... dieses .. Ja, ich hatte dich ja gefragt..." Da die wunde nicht nachgab zu bluten cremte sie diese ein in der hoffnung sie würde etwas aufhören, jedoch war dem nicht der fall "...Ich mach das nicht mit absicht... nicht das du mir das wieder and en kopf knallst..."

fen kramte verbände aus der schublade neben dem bett. Sie ging auf hana zu und half ihr iwie es zu verbinden. Das blut floss uber ihre hände und sie mied den blick auf das mahl"reicht dir das? Oder...b...brauchst du mehr?...ich kann noch holen!" sie schüttelte den kopf und schauta hana in die augen. Ihre eigenen leuchteten noch rot"sorry kam nur so plötzlich..."

Kohana schien etwas besorgt und leicht überrascht das Fen ihr half beim verbinden, als etwas blut über Fens hand lief nahm Kohana ein tuch und wischte es weg um es Fen wenigstens etwas leichter zu machen "Ich denke das riecht erstmal. Oder kommt der blut geruch noch zu stark durch?" Kohana wusste das Fen blut brauchte, ihr gefiehl es nicht das Fen sich die blutkonserven nehmen würde weil das ja nach ihrer eigenen aussage nicht lange reichte, jedoch behielt sie dies erstmal für sich "Wenn ich welche brauch sag ich dir bescheid" Kohana hebte den blick und schaudete leicht, leicht stellte sie die ohren seitlich "Ist okay" Sie schmunzelte etwas "ich hab mich auch etwas gewundert.. aber vorhersehen kann ich das leider auch nicht" Kohana wurde denn ernster, sie hielt die Hand von Fen leicht fest sodass wenns ie es wollen würde sich sofort befreien könnte. "..."

fen linste zu hanas hand welche sie fest hiel"alles ok?" sie blinzelte und schien etwa unsicher. Fen stand auf und griff nach einem trinkpäckchen welches sie mit nach iben gebracht hatte. Darin war nich etwa sblut aus dem krankenhaus welches sie kurzerhand zu trinken begann und den steohalm in die packung steckte"sorry...aber...was hat es damit auf sich du hast e mir immer noch nicht gesagt...vorallem wieso blutet es!?" fen zog den verband etwas strammer um eventuell die blutung an hanas arm zu stoppen

Kohana stellte die Ohren nach hinten, sie wollte Fen antworten, jedoch wusste sie was Fen dachte, sie überlegte etwas hin und her, sie wusste das es ein risiko für sie war jedoch war es auch besser für fen, etwas unzufrieden biss sie die zähne zusammen "J-ja.. alles gut... ich dachte nur...ugh.." (Wie fang ich das jetzt am besten an ohne das sie mir den kopf abreisst?) "Fen.. i...ich weiss du magst das thema nicht.. aber.. du sagtest mal die blutkonserven helfen dir nicht so viel..." Kohana schaute zu Fen und linste skeptisch zu dem Trinkpäckchen ".. hast du da im ernst..?" Kohana seufzte auf die Frage hin von Fen, das thema war sichtlich schwer für Kohana, sie schwieg erstmal bis Fen den verband etwas strämmer zog und Kohana etwas schmerzhaft auffiepste "Aua! F-fen.." Sie holte einmal tief luft und stand auf, sie lief aus dem Schlafzimmer zu ihrer Tasche, dort kramte sie was raus und lief zu Fen zurück, etwas fordernd stellte sie sich vor ihr "Okay, ich erzähl dir was das ist. ABER..." Sie hielt ihr ein Amulet hin "dafür hörst du auf... blutkonserven zu nehmen. ..Ich weiss... das das viel verlangt ist... aber.." Sie stellte etwas unsicher die ohren nach hinten (FFS du bist mir wichtig du baka... und ich will dir helfen..!) "ich... will dir.. helfen.." Kohana wusste genau das es sehr viel verlangt war, jedoch hoffte sie das Fen sie auch verstehen würde..

fen verstand erst garnicht was sie wollte so sehr wie sie da vor sich her stammelte"Du willst das ich Blutkonserven weg lasse?...vergiss es...und von dir trinken? Das kann und will ich nicht nochmal...die konserven unterdrücken es genug!..." fen schaute sie verbissen an und musterte das armulet"was ist damit?" fen stupste es mit dem finger an und betrachtete es genauer"ist das der Grund?...und so oft wie ich trinken muss kann sich sowieso selten ein körper erholen daher...lass mich die konserven nehmen!" stur zog sie am strohalm

Kohana verdrehte die Augen etwas genervt, sie zog das Amulett zurück sodass Fen es nicht mehr sehen und auch nicht nach greifen konnte "Ja.. das will ich... du alter dickdchädel." Kohana setzte sich neben fen und legte die Hand auf den Verband "Ja aber du hast selbst gesagt das sie nicht so lange helfen wie 'frisches' blut und da du nur von einer Person trinken kannst...was ja in dem fall ich bin." Kohana ging nicht weiter auf das amulett ein zumindest nicht was es damit auf sich hatte "Ja das ist der Grund, aber ich werde dir nichts weiter dazu sagen." Sie packte es in ihre Tasche und linste zu Fen "FFS Fen! Kannst du nicht mal Hilfe annehmen?! Ich will dir doch nur helfen! Immerhin bin ich Deine Partnerin du Trottel! Ausserdem unterschätzt du mich..." Hana seufze und schaute zu Fen (Ich will sie nicht zwingen... aber es würde ihr viel besser helfen...) Sie spielte leicht in Gedanken mit dem Verband an ihrem Handgelenk "Du sturrkopf..iwann helfen dir die Konserven auch nicht mehr..."

fen zuckte zusammen, den einen SO rauen ton war sie von hana nicht gewohnt"...wieso bist du nur so hartnäckig!?" fauchte fen sie an und drehte eingeschnappt ihren kopf zur seite"...bis mir die konserven nichtmerh helfen ist nich Zeit...tze.." frech linste sie zu hana"...du wirst mich schin zwingen müssen die weh zu tun. Ich will das nicht versteh doch!" fen ballte ihre hände zur faust. Sie schien wirklich verwirrt und auch wütend"du kannst nciht einfach entscheiden was ich mit dir tue!"

Kohana seufzte, sie merkte das sie etwas zu schroff war vom ton her, sie schloss kurz die Augen und stellte ihre Ohren nach hinten ehe sie leise antwortete "Wieso ich so hartneckig bin? Ganz einfach.. weil ich dich liebe und wenn man eine person liebt will man dieser helfen." Kohana versuchte ihre verlegenheit und acu leichte unsicerheit zu verstecken "Ja bis dahin mag noch viel zeit sein.. aber wenn du dich plötztlich mit meinem blut abgeben musst... wirst du dann nicht die kontrolle verlieren? Ist es nicht besser wenn du dich langsam dran gewöhnen kannst?" Kohana klang ruhig und sachlich sie versuchte Fen nicht zu zwingen oder unter druck zu setzten, denn dann würde Fen eh nicht mehr zuhören "Aha~? Wenn du das willst kann ich dich gerne zwingen..." Ihre stimme war frech und etwas schneidend, jedoch legte sich das schnell wieder, sie stupste Fen vor die stirn "Aber das will ich eigentlich nicht... ich weiss das du das nicht willst.." Sie schaute Fen direkt in die Augen, sie wirkte leicht hin und her gerissen "Ich will das auch nicht entscheiden, das musst du tun. Aber ich will das es dir besser geht und ich will dir helfen." Sie spielte erneut etwas mit dem Verband, langsam sickerte das blut durch diesen hindurch, das bemerkte Kohana aber nicht, da sie in gedanken war "Pass auf... ich mach dir einen anderen vorschlag..." Kohana atmete tief durch "Du brauchst nicht auf die Blutkonserven verzichten, allerdings versuchst du das Blut von mir stück für stück mehr anzunehmen." Sie linste zu Fen "Und wegen dem 'dämon' der dir da probleme bereitet... er besteht aus finsternis oder..?" Kohana hörte ein leises geräusch, ihre ohren zuckten leicht, ihr blick viel auf den Verband der mitlerweile komplett durch war und schon einige bluttropen auf dem boden waren, erschrocken schaute sie auf den boden (Verdammt ich hab davon nix gemerkt!) "..." Sie linste erneut zu Fen (Ich könnte sie jetzt so einfach dazu zwingen...)

fen blinzelte sie an. Sie rünfte die nase ehe ihr blick auf die auf dem boden landenden bluttropfen fiehl. Sie zuckte kurz und biss sich auf die lippe"...tz...wenns sein muss...ist...ok...aber-...ugh...versorg...die wunde..." fen schüttelte den kopf und ging einen schritt auf hana zu ehe sie ihr handgelenk packte und fest hielt"DAS darf nicht passieren...wenn ich irgendwas...lernen soll...Baka..." da das blut schon bis zu hanas fingerspitzen geflossen war nahm fen diese und leckte mit der zunge vorsichtig um die blutverschmierten Finger. Irgendwie wirkte sie abhänig und verträumt doch ihr gesichtsausdruck spiegelte pure Lust aus"ja...der dämon besteht aus finsternis...aber...sag..." sie schaute hana direkt in die augen"wie willst du etwas aufhalten das zur hälfte aus mir besteht?" sie schubste sie prombt aufs bett und setze sich mit gespreizten beinen auf hanas becken. Noch hatte fen ja nichts an denn sie war ja unten ohne in die küche gegangen

Kohana schaute zu ihr total verwundert, sie hätte nie im leben dadran gedacht das sie da zustimmen würde, genau das gleiche sagte auch ihr blick, sie blinzelte ein paar mal bis sie erneut zu dem Verband schaute "S-sry... ich habs nit gemerkt..." (Zu doll in gedanken gewesen ...) Kohana stellte die Ohren auf als Fen einen schritt auf sie zu machte und plötztlich sie am handgelenk fest hielt "F-fen! So kann ich die wunde..ni-!" Kohana lief knallrot an als Fen ihre Finger ableckte, ihre Ohren stellten sich erst etwas erschrocken auf ehe sie diese zur seite stellte etwas unsicher "F-fen..?" (W-was hat sie...?) "N-naja... i-ich hab.. eine recht.. seltene .. fähigkeit..w-wah!?" Sie konnte gar nicht aussreden oder sich erkären als Fen sie plötztlich aufs bett schubste, Kohanas Augen weiteten sich pro vergengener sekunde immer weiter, sie hatte die Ohren angelegt und starrte Fen verwirrt und überfordert an, ihre Wangen waren knallrot, auch weil sie merkte das Fen nichts unten rum an hatte, sie schaute kurz zu Fen und dann wieder zur seite "F-fen..? W-was...s-soll das werden..?" Sie linste zu dem verband "S-so kann ich meine... wunde nit behandeln.."

fen schaute sie still an. Sie lies sich zeit ehe sie mit einem fiesen grinsen antwortete"Du weißt doch worauf du dich einlässt oder nicht?" sie lies hana garkeine zeit und nahm ihren arm mit dem blutenden mahl und leckte über die austrittswunde"Außerdem-..Hast du selbst...gesagt...das mir Konserven nicht reichen..." das blut beschmutzte fens bluse und färbte sie etwas rot ein an manchen teilen. Sie provozierte hana etwas indem sie mit den fangzähnen über das mahl strich. Den blickkontakt hielt sie dabei ununterbrochen und ihre wangen waren knallrot vor heiterkeit. Irgendwie wirkte fen etwas beschwipst"ughn..." sie lies hanas hand fallen und begann zu lachen

Hana stellte die Ohren nach hinten als Fen sie angrinste, ihr blick wurde etwas frech und sturr "J-ja ... w-wart-" Kohana schauderte leicht als Fen über die Wunde am handgelenk leckte, ihre Ohren waren unsicher seitlich gestellt "D-das.. waren meine ..worte ja..." (Dieser Fluch...) Kohanas blick landete auf der Bluse von Fen und sie linste zu ihr hoch (Nachher beschwert sie sich wieder weil blut so schwer aus weissem raus geht...) Sie musste bei dem gedanken leicht schmunzeln, leicht zuckte sie zusammen - aber wirklich nur ganz leicht - als sie Fens fangzähne spürte, sie schaute zum Mal und dann zu Fen (Ist sie... betrunken..? Durch blut..?) "Fen...? Kann es sein...das du beschwipst bist?" Kohana musste leicht lachen denn damit hatte sie echt nicht gerechnet, eher das sie wieder ausflippt und nicht betrunken wird

fen schaute sie mit weit geöffnetem blick an ehe sie hanas wangen packte und küsste"AWWWW BISCHT DU NIEDLISCH!" sie schien devinitiv nicht bei sinnen und sie hampeltr auf hana rum"Ic-...*hiks*...Ich? Beschwipst!?-...gah...ne...nein..." ihre stimme zitterte etwas und sie griff sich an die stirn"ite..." ihre stirn war warm doch keinesfalls heiß als würde sie brennen"w...weischt du...w..was l-...lustig is?...ich...hab...hab...was vegesse...die..tablette..." stammelte sie benommen"ich glaub...da...das warn...die vorletzt...packung...haha...und ich hab glatt...vergess...wo ig...die hin hab!" fen lachte sie war total weg doch ihre botschaft war alles andere als lustig was sie hana damit sagen wollte war, das sie nurnoch 1 pakung tabletten hatte gegen den Fluch und vergessen hatte wo sie diese hin gelegt hatte

Kohana strampelte etwas hin und her als Fen ihre wangen packte und küsste "Fen! du bist nit du selbst!" Sie versuchte sie wegzuschubsen was auch klappte, Fen lag jetzt auf dem Bett und Kohana sass neben ihr, sie hörte ihr erst ruhig zu doch als sie die Tabletten erwähnte wurde Kohana unruhig (Meint sie das... ernst?!) "Fen!" Sie packte sie an den schultern und schüttelte sie leicht "Meinst du das jetzt ernst?!" Sie merkte schnell das Fen das wirklich ernst meinte auch wenn sie gerade nicht sie selbst war... Kohana sprang auf schnappte sich schnell einen Verband und wickelte den stramm um die wunde, sie flitzte nach unten und rief nur "DU bleibst da!" Sie merkte nicht das ihr das Amulett aus der tasche gefallen war und dies nun auf dem bett lag, unten angekommen suchte sie die küche und alles durch (GOTT das is nit witztig! Ich will nicht das sie...!) Verbissen suchte sie weiter bis sie nach einer ganzen zeit eine kleine packung fand die den tabletten sehr ähnlich sah (Bitte lass es die sein...)

fen schaute ihr verdutzt nach ehe sie das armulet in die finger bekam und sich um den hals hängte"hahah hüsch~" sie betrechtwte es etwas indem sie etwas daran zog. Noch lag sie ja auf dem bett und starrte zur decke"hmmm...keine ahnung was sie daran so besonders findet~" auch fens schweif kam erneut zum Vorschein und sie spielte damit an dem amulet herrum

Kohana hatte zum glück die Tabletten gefunden und packte diese sicher weg Ohne das Fen die verbummeln konnte, mit einem seufzten tappste sie erneut nach fen und bekam wieder nen halben schock als sie ihr Amulett sah und Fen damit Spielte (Hab ich das... im ernst verloren..?) Kohana lief auf sie zu und schaute ihr etwas zu ehe sie leise sagte "Machs nit kaputt.. es ist sehr wertvoll für mich." (Na das kann ja witztig werden... Wie lange der zustand wohl anhält?) "Es ist nicht das Amulett in dem sinne was besonders ist, es sind die erinnerungen" Sie hatte sich mittlerweile zu ihr auf das Bett gesetzt und beobachtete sie einfach etwas, sie lächelte leicht und musste etwas schmunzeln

fen schaute hana an und lies das amulet von ihrem schweif auf hanas schoß rutschen"Mach ich nicht..." fens zustand schien sich zu normalisieren das war wohl nur weil sie das blut zu sehr runtergeschlungen hatte"mein kopf...verdammt...autsch..." fen linste zum amulet und seufzte"sry deswegen...war wohl ganzschön weg..." sie schaute beschämt weg ehe sie nervös mit dem schweif fuchtelte"h..hast du die tabletten?"

Hana nahm das Amulett entgegen und hielt es sanft in der hand, ihr blick wirkte leicht traurig ehe sie zu Fen schaute und grinste "Na wieder normal?" sie begann erneut zu kichert und hielt Fen ihre kühle hand an die Stirn "Macht nix, war lustig dich mal so zu sehen, ausserdem is ja nix passiert" Sie hob das amulett an um ihr zu zeigen das alles okay damit war, sie zog etwas aus ihrer Tasche und hielt es Fen hin es war die packung mit den tabletten "Alles gut, ich hab sie gerade gesucht wie blöd..." Hana schaute sie an "Ach ja.. Danke.. das du es versuchst mit dem... blut von mir..." Kohana wirkte etwas verlegen, sich zu bedanken war normalerweise nicht ihrs aber Fen hatte es verdient

fen bedeckte ihr gesicht mit einem kissen"S-...Schon okey.." sie seufzte leise und stand auf"ich geh rasch duschen...alles dreckig! Danach nehm ich die Tabletten~" sie tapste an hana vorbei und tapte das armulet an"du musst mir mehr darüber erzählen!"

Kohana schmunzelte auch wenn sie selbst etwas verlegen war, sie schaute hinter Fen hinterher "Ist okay, ich mach uns dann mal frühstück" Sie stand auf und hörte dann was fen sagte, leicht kcihernd antwortete sie. "Ist okay..." (Das hat sie sich verdient... auch wenn cih es lieber nicht erzählen würde..) Kohana tappste nach unten in die Küche und begann ein paar Pfannekuchen zu machen da es ja schon recht spät war, sie schnitt daz frisches obst und vor allem erdbeeren, denn die mochte sie sehr gerne, ihre Haare hatte sie in einem kleinen Dut hochgebunden, wärend sie an dem frühstück arbeitete (Ob ihr das blut gereicht hat?) Sie linste zu der wunde, diese hatte aufgehört zu bluten

fen tappste ihr hinterher. Immer wieder musterte sie das amulet ehe sie vom geruch des essens angelockt wurde. Sie schnupperte kurz und hielt das amulet vor hanas nase"ich denke es ist an der zeit das du mir mal erklärst was es damit auf sich hat!" sie schaute hana neugierig aber ernst an"wenn das jtz immer wieder zu bluten beginnt..." fen lehnte sich nachdenklich an den kühschrank

Kohanas Augen weiteten sich als Fen ihr plötztlich das Amulett vor die Nase hielt, leicht unsicher schaute sie zu Fen hoch, sie wirkte zwar als wollte sie es nicht sagen doch nach ein paar augenblicken nickte sie "Ist gut..." Sie seufzte und drehte sich zu Fen "Mach das Amulett auf" In diesem Amulett wenn sie es geöffnet hat sollte sie ein kleines Bild sehen von zwei Mädchen, sie sahen beide sich sehr ähnlich und beide sahen aus wie Kohana. Das Linke Mädchen auf dem Bild hatte in Himmelblaues kleid an, ihre ausstrahlung wirkte total fröhlich und sehr sanft, ihren Kopf zierte ein Diadem neben ihr das andere Mädchen trug ein Rotes kleid, sie wirkte anders zwar auch fröhlich aber hatte sie einen etwas frechen ausdruck, auch sie trug ein diadem. Auf der anderen seite des Amulettes stand etwas eingraviert, es war ein name 'Kohana'

fen schaute sie verwundert an"aufmachen?...was-..." vorsichtig öffnete fen das armulett an der seite ehe sie das bild sah. Sie betrachtete es genauer und musste kichern"zwei mädchen aber man erkennt dich einfach so gut raus..." fen streckte ihr frech die zunge raus und setze sich auf den thresen. Sie schaukelte mit den beinen während sie das bild musterte"Deine schwester?" fragte sie stuzig

Leicht verlegen schaute sie weg da ihre wangen rot geworden waren, sie streckte Fen auch die zunge raus und nuschelte "Baka" Kohana widmete sich weiter dem Obst und nickte dann "Meine zwillingsschwester" Kohana versuchte sich etwas abzulenken, wärend sie erzählte. "Sie ist der Grund warum ich dieses Mal habe, sie ist auch der Grund warum ich an der schule hier angefangen habe..." Kohana biss etwas die zähne zusammen "Ich hab dir nie gesagt aus welchem land ich stamme oder..?"

fen schien ziemlich überrascht sie seufzte und blickte das bild an"Nein hast du nicht...warte mal...das auf deinem Kopf da..." ihr blick weitete sich"willst du mich..veraschen!? Sag mir nicht du kommst aus gehoberem Hause!" fen starrte sie regelrecht an und legte das amulett zur seite

Kohana musste etwas grinsen, denn Fens reaktion war einfach zu gut wärend sie kicherte antwortete sie auf ihre Frage "Dann beantworte ich es dir jetzt, Mein Heimat land ist Osari und dort habe ich in der hauptstadt Sonora gelebt." Erneut lachte sie es dauerte kurz bis ihr dadrauf antworten Konnte "Das was ich da auf dem Kopf trage Fen ist ein Diadem und nein ich will dich nicht verarschen, das Bild ist echt." Etwas leiser antwortete sie "Ich... bin eigentlich ... eine Prinzessin fen..." Ihre Ohren waren unsicher nach hinten gestellt, sie schien etwas angst vor Fens reaktion zu haben

fen starrte sie einfach nur an"und das...sagst du mir...JTZ!?...ist dir klar...was...das bedeutet für mich?...hana du hättest mir das sagen müssen wer konnte wissen das du ne prinzessin bist! Es ists mir normal streng untersagt das Blut von adligen leuten anzuzapfen!..." fen schien etwas panisch und verwirrt"gooottt...je mehr blut ich von dir trinke desto abhäniger werd ich davon!"

Kohana seufzte und hob die hand leicht beruhigend "Ich hatte nie gedacht... das SOWAS passieren könnte.. ich dachte ich sei hier alleine könnte jeden von mir wegschieben und hätte meine ruhe... Uhm.. nein...? ... Moment.. was..?! W-warum das..?!" Kohana wirkte leicht verwirrt, sie hielt Fen sanft fest "J-jetzt warte mal! Ich wusste doch nicht mal das du das nicht darfst! Ausserdem... bin ich in dem sinne keine 'Prinzessin' mehr... in Sonora gelte.. ich als verräterin... " Kohana schien Fen nicht ganz folgen zu können "W-warte ich... komm nimmer ganz mit.. es ist verboten okay.. aber wieso? Und warum wirst du abhängig davon?!" Sie versuchte iwie Fen zu beruhigen und hatte ganz vergessen was sie da gerade über sich selbst gesagt hatte

"Natürlich gildet das du bist als eine geboren worden!...es ist dein blut!" fen tappste auf der stelle"dein blut wird mich komplett abhänig machen bis ich nurnoch als monster ende! Weil ich immer und immer mehr will! Das alles im zusammenhang mit dem fluch..." fen hang hana das amulet um und schaute zu boden"Als hätten wir nicht schon genug probleme und jtz das..." sanft drehte sie den kopf zur seite"meine mutter...hatte mich imemr fern gehalten auf bällen wo adels leute sind...damit das nie passiert...saruko ist anders...nur ICH hab mal wieder die arschkarte..."

"Glaub mir.. wenn ich es ändern könnte würde ich es.." Kohana wirkte etwas traurig, denn das sie damit Fen solche probleme bereitete wollte sie nicht, sie liess die Ohren leicht hängen und auch ihren schweif "Sry fen..." Kohana nahm das amulett ab und legte es in ihre Tasche, dort wo sie es immer versteckt hatte, sie hatte Fen komplett zu gehört "Oh mann... und dann.. komm ich und bin ne adelige..." Sie drehte sich um und machte ein paar schritte von Fen weg "Ich bin gleich wieder da." bevor fen sie aufhalten konnte lief Kohana in fens schlafzimmer, sie lehnte sich gegen den schrank und lies sich auf den boden sacken "warum dachte ich auch das mal alles gut gehen könnte..." (UND Ich zwing sie auch noch dazu mein blut anzunehmen...Ich bin so nen arsch..) Kohana biss die zähne zusammen, ihre beine hatte sie an sich ran gezogen und versteckte ihr gesicht etwas, denn ein paar tränen kullerten ihre wange hinab

fen blickte hana still nach ehe sie traurig zu Boden blickte"so meint ich das nicht..." sie ließ sich ebenfalls am schrank runterutschen bis sie auf dem boden saß. Ihr blick war total leer und hoffnungslos. Was sollte sie denn jtz machen!?"so eine scheiße..." fen linste in die richtung un der hana verschwunden war(ich muss zu ihr...) sie stand etwas wackelig auf und tappste in die richtung

Kohana sass immer noch an den schrank gelehnt, doch sie weinte nicht mehr. Die letzten paar tränen kullerten ihre wange hinab, sie war etwas in gedanken (Das heisst sie darf kein blut mehr von mir trinken oder..? Ich will ihr nicht mehr leid machen... ich wollte ihr helfen... ugh... iwie bring ich allen nur unglück..und wir müssen uns dadrum kümmern das ihr fluch gelöst wird... die tabletten reichen nicht mehr lange...) Etwas überfordert haute sie ganz leicht ihren Kopf auf ihre arme und nuschelte "Iwie muss.. man ihr doch helfen können... und wie machen wir as jetzt mit dem blut..? schlimm genug das ich sie gezwungen hab...meins zu trinken..." Sie bemerkte gar nicht das Fen mittlerweile im zimmer stand

kurz bevor fen die tür rein gehen wollte drehte sie prombt um ung ging wutentbrannt über die missliche lage zum kühlschrank und nahm geob die blutbeutel herraus sie warf sie in die spühle und zerstach sie"ich will die ganze scheiße hier nichtmehr! Das macht mich krank!"

Kohana hörte Fen laut reden schon fast schreien, sie eilte runter, ihr blick war noch etwas verweint. als sie sah was Fen da machte war sie sichtlich schockiert, wo sollte Fen denn jetzt bitte blut her bekommen wenn sie ihre vorräte zerstörte "F-fen! W-was machst du denn?!" Kohana hielt sie leicht fest, sie war sichtlich verwirrt "Du brauchst die doch!" (Wie will sie denn jetzt...?!)

fen zerstach so auch die letze packung das blut verteilte sich überall und ihr gesicht sowie ihre kleider waren voller Blut"dann hungere ich...ist mir egal...ich will dieses wiederliche fake blut nicht..." sie schaute zu hana und narm die noch auslaufende packung in den müll"wie es hier nach blut stinkt...kch"

Kohana ballte die Hände zu fäusten, leicht schnitt sie sich selbst "Du idiot! Du kannst doch nicht hungern! Und du weisst ganz genau das ich das nicht zulassen werde!" Kohana nahm einen lappen und machte diesen etwas nass um Fens gesicht sauber zu machen "Ich... will nicht das du hungerst..." Ihre Ohren hingen leicht udn sie wirkte besorgt "is doch kein wunder das es hier nach blut stinkt wenn du deine blutkonserven alle wegschüttest..." Kohana schaute zu Fen und als ob sie nicht schon genug probleme hatten... mekrte Kohana ein pochen an dem mal, was hiess das es blutete, Sie liess den lappen fallen und packte sich um das mal um den blut geruch etwas abzudecken "I-ich bin eben im bad!" Sie schnappte sich schnell einen verband und weg war sie, im bad angekommen hielt sie die wunde etwas unter wasser und betrachtete diese (Warum blutet sie bitte so oft? is das mein karma oder was?!) Sie reinigte sie etwas und seufzte

fen schaute ihr still nach. Sie schaute auf den saustall den sie angerichtet hatte herrab und seufzte"oh man..." sie strich mit dem finger über das übrige blut auf dem thresen und leckte es ab. Sofort überkam sie ein wiederliches gefühl"ugh...wusste ichs...kann ich also nurnoch ihr blut trinken...na toll..." sie schaute verbissen in hanas Richtung"hana ist alles ok?" rief sie ihr besorgt nach und tappste for die badezimmertür

Kohana hielt das Handgelenk immer noch unter wasser, denn es wollte nicht aufhören zu bluten (Dieses blöde mal... wil mich doch verarschen...) Sie zuckte leicht zusammen als sie Fen stimme hörte "J-ja a-alles okay... bleib draussen..!" Hana linste leicht zur tür (Das endet nicht gut wenn sie den blutgeruch abbekommt... nur wie lang soll ich das unter wasser halten?!) "Ich kümmer mich gleich dadrum die Küche aufzuräumen, am besten ziehst du dich um.. sonst bekommen wir die flecken da nie raus"

fen schaute verwundert die tür an. Sie blinzelte kurz ehe sie in ihr zimmer tapste und sich dort auszog um frische sachen anzuziehen. Immer wieder linste sie in hanas richtung(ich kann das blut bis hier her riechen...was versucht sie denn?..) sie setze sich neben die zimmertür und legte den kopf auf die knie. Verbissen biss sie dich auf die lippe(durst...verdammt nochmal...)

Auch nach einigen minuten wollte die wunde sich nicht schliessen, kohana seufzte etwas genervt (Sie wirds bestimmt riechen können, ich frage mich ob ihr das bisschen blut heute morgen gereicht hat..ugh...ich schau am besten mal nach ihr.) Kohana öffnete die Badezimertür sie hatte einen verband recht stramm um das mal gebunden jedoch sollte der nicht den geruch abdecken wie er es machen sollte, sie schaute zu Fens zimmer hoch (Hmm w ist sie denn..?...mom gehts ihr nicht gut?) Mit einem etwas mulmigen gefühl lief sie in Fens zimmer, sie erschrack etwas als sie fen da so sitzten sah "Fen! Was ist denn?" Sie lief schnell auf sie zu, kniete sich neben ihr und hob ihren kopf sanft an. Kohana ahnte was los war, sie legte die Ohren an "Fen... du brauchst blut oder?" Sie hielt fen fest sodass diese nicht flüchten konnte, das blut sickerte langsam durch den verband durch und der geruch sollte für fen sehr stark sein

"Brauch ich nicht..." pampte sie hana an und stand auf. Sie blickte zu ihr runter und seufzte"ich bin nur verdammt müde...von dem ganzen..." fen lehnte sich an die wand und schaute zu hanas wunde"...es hört nicht auf zu bluten oder?..." sie schien etwas besorgt und mit sich zu ringen

"Hmm~?" Kohana stellte frech beide Ohren auf, sie merkte das Fen etwas zu verbergen hatte "Dann solltest du dich ausruhen, außer du hast in wirklichkeit nur durst." Hana linste kurz zu ihr hoch und dann zu ihrer Wunde "Nein, selbst es zu behandeln bringt im moment nichts." (Sie... verheimlicht was..) Kohana stand auf und lief zu der Schublade wo Fen die verbände aufbewahrte, etwas provokativ löste sie einfach den Verband und tupfte die wunde ab (Es ist zwar nicht gut wenn sie mein blut trinkt aber ... es ist besser als wenn sie hungern muss..) Erneut schaute sie zu Fen, ihr blick war frech

fen merkte was hana vor hatte so provokant wie das war. Sie knallte prombt die schlafzimmertür hinter sich zu damit hana ihr nid zu nahe kam. Sie biss sich in den unterarm und trank ihr eigenes blut zur ablenkung(vll kann ich meinen körper so...austricksen...schmeckt wiederlich...) kräftig schlug sie gegen die tür"ich leg mich schlafen!...versorg die wunde gut!"

Kohana stand da jetzt vor der Tür und seufzte (Oh mann... das war jetzt echt auffällig.. also hat sie echt durst..) Sie seufzte erneut (Also bleibt mir nix anderes als sie zu zwingen... ich will nicht das sie hungert und warscheinlich verletzt sie sich gerade selbst...) Kohana begann ganz leise einen zauber vorzubereiten, sie legte diesen auf das Amulett - es war ein zauber der die andere seite von Fen unterdrücken sollte, als sie diesen vorbereitet hatte benutzte sie einen anderen zauber vor, plötztlich erschien vor Fen ein zirkel und Kohana stand vor ihr, bevor diese was machen konnte hielt Kohana sie fest "Sry Fen... aber ich will nciht das du hungerst..." Entschuldigend schaute sie Fen an und band ihr das Amulett um "Letzte chance... rede mit mir Fen, ich will nicht das du hungerst und dich selbst verletzt" Sie deutete auf den arm

fen merkte das etwas in ihr das Monster unter kontrolle hielt doch war es hart an der grenze. Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen und so schnell wie hana vor ihe erschien und ihr das armulet umband konnte sie nicht reagieren"was tust du-...hah!?...hana!" sie schaute sie erschrocken an als ihr blick beschämt zu boden fiehl"..." sie linste erneut zu hana"was willst...sag...es mir klar und deutlich..." sie lies ihr handgelenk locker runterhengen. Das blut tropfte aufs parkett und fen stand starr da

Kohana schaute Fen an, etwas verwundert über ihre reaktion und über ihre frage, Kohana biss sich kurz auf die unterlippe, ehe sie antwortete "Du Baka.. ich will das du ...mein blut trinkst" Kohana schaute ihr direkt in die Augen, sie hatte ein schlechtes gewissen weil sie fen dazu drängte was sie eigentlich immer vermeiden wollte und dann... war da auch noch das was Fen gesagt hatte das Adeliges blut sie abhängig machen würde, doch konnte Kohana sie auch nicht einfach hungern lassen "Ich.. will nicht das du durst hast..." Kohana schaute gen boden, die ohren besorgt angelegt, sie nahm ihren noch nicht verwendeten verband aus der tasche und band ihn Fen um, ehe sie den blick hebte und diese anlächelte

fen musste kurz kichern"Ach so ist das also...du willst das so sehr?" sie ließ sich prombt auf den Boden sacken. Man konnte aus ihrem fiesen grinsen etwas die fangzähne vorblitzen sehen ehe sie frech antwortete"Na dann viel glück dabei...dann versuch mal dein glück" und schon drehte sie ihren kopf zur seite und wirkte protestierend. Sis linste zu hana und leckte ihre wunde am handgelenkt noch etwas sauber

Kohana ballte die Hände zu fäusten, sie hatte sowas schon geahnt. "Okay, dein troziges Verhalten... wenn du meine letzte nette aufforderung nicht annimmst nicht mein pech" Noch bevor Fen irgendwie flüchten konnte, leutete das Amulett auf und machte Fen bewegungs unfähig, ein kleiner dolch erschien in Kohanas Hand, und sie schnitt sich selbst (So nen sturrkopf) Kohana trank selbst etwas blut schluckte es aber nicht hinnunter sondern behielt es im Mund, sie beugte sich zu Fen runter und Küsste sie, sie flößte ihr das Blut ein denn wirklich wehren konnte sich Fen nicht

fens blick weitete sich schlagartig als sie sich nichtmehr wehren konnte"h-...huh!?..lass das...hana! Bist du wahnsinnig du-..." sie schaute sie erschrocken an dem geruch vom blut konnte sie so schon nichtmehr entkommen"ugh...lass den mist ich will das nich-...MH!?" noch ehe sie den satz beenden konnte sorgte hana schon dafür das fen mundtot wurde. Etwas blut floss ihr am kinn runter und mit dem schlucken kam sie nicht nach. Fen zappelte etwas mit den beinen doch viel anrichten konnte sie nicht. Immer mehr weitete sich ihr blick und ihre augen färbten sich erneut rot. Ihre wangen liefen knallrot an"wa-...Mgh!?" alles was fen versuchte war vergebens sie schluckte es wiederwillig auch wenn man ansehen konnte das es ihr besser ging

Kohana kniff leicht die Augen zu denn ihr tat das ziemlich leid, sie zwang Fen was auf was diese nicht wollte... jedoch war dies das beste für sie. Es dauerte etwas bis Kohana von Fen ablies, auch ihre wangen waren knallrot, mit der Hand wischte sie sich etwas blut von den Mundwinkel und stellte die Ohren nach hinten (Ugh...ob das reicht?.. ich hab bei sowas echt keine ahnung und sie wird mir denke ich nicht antworten...aber nen versuch ist es wert) Kohana wischte auch Fen das blut weg ehe sie sie fragend anschaute "Wenn du mehr brauchst musst du es sagen.." Der schnitt blutete weiterhin und das blut tropfte etwas auf den Boden (es tut mir leid fen...)

fen riss ihre lippen von hana und schaute sie entsetzt an"Bist du wahnsinnig geworden! Ich hab dir gesagt ich will das nicht...verdammt nochmal hana..." fen zappelte noch umher doch auch ihre kräfte nahmen zu so das sie etwas gegen hanas zauber wirken konnte und sich langsam wieder bewegen konnte"Du zwingst mich dazu...fein..." als sie sich so weit wieder bewegen konnte griff sie hanas handgelenk und biss nicht gerade sanft hinnein. Sie zog sie zu sich in die arme und krallte sich so fest das hana erstmal nicht raus kam. Genüsslich trank sie immer weiter. Sie schien sich richtig verbissen zu haben und seufzte entspannt

Kohanas augen weiteten sich erschrocken, sie legte die Ohren an as Fen sie anmeckerte "Ich.. bin nicht wahnsinnig geworden... aber.. du hast es ja nicht anders.." Sie bemerkte das Fen sich mehr bewegen konnte gerade als sie Fen beruhigen wollte packte diese sie am Handgelenk "W-warte F-fen?! Du .. hast mir doch keine andere-NNGH?! I-ite...! F-fen?" Kohana sträubte sich etwas, denn es tat echt ziemlich weh nicht so wie das letzte mal. Das schluckgeräusch liess Hana schaudern, sie lehnte sich gegen Fen ihr anderer arm drückte noch gegen sie doch wirklich was ausrichten konnte sie so nicht "Ngh..!"

Fen schien hana völlig zu ignorieren und drückte sie gegen den Boden. Sie verbiss sich regelrecht in ihr handgelenk(Du Gott verdammte Sture Kuh!) sie hielt hana den mund zu im falle falls sie irgendwie schreien wollte oder fen anmotzen wollte"du hast jetzt sendepause" fauchte fen sie an und drückte ihre nägel in hanas arm

Kohana schrie etwas erschrocken auf als Fen sie gegen den Boden drückte, ihr Handgelenk tat mittlerweile ziemlich weh, man konnte es auch an ihrer Mimik gut er kennen denn ihre Augen waren Krampfhaft zugekniffen und Ihre Ohren hatte sie auch krampfhaft angelegt "Fen! Das Tut weh! VERDAMM-!" Kohana fauchte fen an doch hielt diese ihr den Mund zu, jedoch lies Hana sich das nicht so easy bieten, sie Biss ihr in die Hand, da Hana auch fangzähne hatte sollte Fen das auch weh tun. Eine Träne kullerte Kohanas Wange entlang und immer wieder protestierte sie oder eher versuchte es denn wirklich reden konnte sie ja nicht da fen ihr den Mund zu hielt, ihr einer Arm drückte gegen Fen "Ngh!" (Was soll der Mist?! Is das ne art strafe?!) Kohana sträubte sich erneut und trat auch leicht gegen Fen um diese wegzuschieben

fen zog ihre Hand ruckartig weg und schaute sie still an. Ein kaltes grinsen zierte fens gesicht und sie hob hana an der hand ruckartig hoch. Fen wirkte total anders. Sie warf hana grob aufs bett und schaute auf sie herrab"ich hatte dich gewarnt..." sie wischte sich das blut vom mund weg und schaute auf die bisswunde von hana"tz..." ohne Worte warf fen hana die decke über den kopf und ging in richtung bad"Wehe du tust das nochmal..."

Kohana legte die Ohren an als sie Fens blick sah, sie merkte das Fen immer noch sauer auf sie war als diese sie plötzlich an den Hand ruckartig hoch zog fiepte sie kurz auf "Fen!? Was soll der Mist?!" Kohana landete recht unsanft auf dem bett, kohanas blick wurde sturr. "Ja, hast du! Aber du warst jetzt mit absicht so grob!" Kohana meckerte fen etwas an, da diese sich das blut wegwischte landete Kohanas blick auf dem boden der total dreckig von dem Blut war (Wie viel... blut hat sie wohl genommen...? Ugh mir is etwas schwindelig. .. klar das sie mad auf mich is...) "H-hey!? FEN!" Kohana schaute Fen hinter her und rief ihr in einem frechen ton nach "Wenn du durst hast... werd ich dich nicht in dem Zustand lassen!" Hana linste auf die wunde, die musste dringend behandelt werden (Sie war mit absicht so grob... alte hexe..!) Sie stand auf band sich eben einen verband drum und begann den mist aufzuräumen den die beiden angerichtet hatten, sie grummelte immer noch vor sich hin

fen schaute verbissen zur tür die sie gerade so grob zugeknallt hatte und zog wutentbrannt ihren mantel an(mir reichts ich gehe...) ohne hana auch nur irgendwas zu sagen schien sie sich zu saruko auf machen zu wollen. Sie knallte die tür hinter sich zu und eilte nach unten"und du bleibst da oben!..."

Kohanas Ohren zuckten und ihr ganzer körper fuhr erschocken zusammen bei dem knallen der tür (W-was ist denn nun..? Ist sie so sauer..das sie...?) Kohana sprang auf, ganz kurz wurde ihr schwindelig doch sie rannte trozdem nach unten doch sie sah Fen nicht mehr, da sie keine ahnung hatte wo diese hingehen wollte liess sie sich auf den boden sacken, die Ohren traurig zur seite gerichtet "...Ich... wollte dir .. doch nur helfen..." Sie ahnte das es nicht gut war Fen zu folgen, also raffte sie sich auf und schlich in fens zimmer, sie hatte dort alles aufgeräumt und jetzt liess sie sich auf das bett von Fen fallen (Warum ... musste das so kommen...? .. sieht sie nicht das ich ihr nur helfen will..?) Sie vergrub ihr gesicht in das kissen von Fen, eigentlich war sie total erschöpft und genau das zeigte ihr körper ihr auch nun.. sie versuchte gegen die müdigkeit anzukämpfen (Ich... muss... fen.. suchen...ich kann nit einfach...) Doch ihre augen vielen zu und sie schlief mit den gedanken ein fen suchen zu müssen "Fen..."

fen blieb unten vor der tür stehen. Sie atmete tief ein und ein leichter wind wehre ihr durchs die Haare. Ihre gedanken hielten sie regelrecht fest und auch sie war erschöpft von dem allen. So weit kommen lassen wollte sie es eigentlich garnicht. Auch ihr fiehlen die augen regelrecht zu(ich sollte echt mal zu saru-...ugh...) mit dem kopf an die wand gelehnt und auf dem boden sitzend lauschte sie den nächtlichen geräuschen die sie in den schlaf drengten

Kohanas Ohren zuckten und sie schreckte abrupt hoch, etwas gehätzt schaute sie sich nach fen um (Ist sie... immer noch weg..?) "Ich gehs ie suchen... mir egal ob ich müde bin.." Sie legte einen zauber auf sich der die müdigkeit unterdrückte, sie zog sich eben schnell eine jacke über und verliess das Haus, es dauerte gar nicht lange bis sie Fen am boden liegend sah, sie bekam einen riesigen schrecken "Fen! Oh gott, was ist denn?!" Bis sie merkte das diese nur schlief, sie kniete vor ihr und strich ihr ein paar strähnen aus dem gesicht, sanft strich sie über die wange und ein paar tränen waren in ihren augen zu sehen "Du musst tota erschöpfte gewesen sein.. gott ich hab mir solche sorgen gemacht.." Sie nahm Fen in den arm ganz saft und vorsichtig "Es tut mir so leid fen... verzeih mir..." Ihre stimme zitterte leicht, sie hatte sich solche sorgen gemacht das fen was passiert sein könnte

fen kippte ihr regelrecht in die arme. Langsam öffnete sie die augen denn sie konnte hanas geruch stark genug wahrnehmen(W-...was macht sie da?)"ich...bekomm so keine Luft...du nuss..." sie linste zu hana runter und schaute beschämt weg. Das ganze war ihr so schon unangenehm. Sie zuckte kurz als hana ihr die strähne aus dem gesicht strich"ich verstehe ja...daa du dir sorgen machst aber denkst du nicht...ich habe das recht selbst über mein leben zu entscheiden?...und vorallem wem ich schade?"

"S-sry..." Nuschelte Kohana und wich etwas weg, die Ohren hatte sie beschämt angelegt und ihr blick gen boden gerichtet, sie hatte so ein schlechtes gewissen. "..N-natürlich hast du das... i-ich .. wollte dich... eigentlich.. auch gar nicht ... zwingen.. aber du sahst so schlecht aus... und von alleine würdest du .. doch nie..." Kohana senkte immer weiter den Blick gen boden "I-ich... hab mir nur .. sorgen gemacht.. und wollte dir... irgendwie helfen... ich ..will dich nicht leiden sehen..du bist mir sehr wichtig." Ihre stimme war nur ein hauch und man konnte ihre unsicherheit sehr gut raushören "Du.. hast recht... es .. tut .. mir leid...a-aber... du kannst doch nur noch meins trinken.. und.. ich..." (Gott.. mir is doch lieber sie nimmt das blut von mir... sodass es ihr besser geht, ich kann sie nit leiden sehen und .. ich will nicht das sie hungern muss...) "Ich... will nicht das du hungern musst... i-ich hab.. da kein problem mit... wenn du.. von mir das blut.. trinken.. würdest... solange.. du es bist..." hana schaute gen boden, sie hatte nicht einmal den blick zu fen gehoben, ihr tat das wirklich sehr leid

fen starrte sie an. Hanas worte ließen sie regelrecht erstarren und ihre wangen liefen knallrot an"Du weißt garnicht was du da redest was es heißt...meinen hunger zu stillen...dein körper brauch immerhin zeit zum erholen..und das wird er bei mir nicht haben..." die schaute ihr ernst in die augen und stand langsam auf"jedenfalls reicht das erstmal nen halben tag...denke ich..." sie schüttelte den kopf und strich hana durchs haar"ist jetzt auch egal lass uns...rein ok?

Kohana linste vorsichtig hoch, ihre wangen waren total rot. "Woher soll ich das auch wissen.. du hast mir nie wirklich was gesagt...a-aber ich will dir helfen..." Kohana klang sturr und sie meinte das sehr ernst "Hmm, ja aber.. mein körper erholt sich schneller als andere.. das liegt an dem blut meiner familie.." Kohana stand auf und schaute zu Fen "I-ist okay... i-ich werd dich nicht wieder zwingen... aber... wenn du was brauchst... kannst du es mir sagen.." In ihrem ton war keinerlei zwang, leicht kniff sie die augen zu als fen ihr durchs haar strich ein sanftes lächeln zierte ihr gesicht uns sie lief Fen hinter her, als sie in der wohnung angekommen waren schaute sie zu fen "Soll ich.. was kochen? Oder magst du nix..? Denke wäre ganz gut wenn du dich ausruhst wenn du schon unten einpennst.."

fen sprach kein wort. Sie nahm sie sanft am handgelenk und zog sie hinter sich her. Oben angekommen setze sie hana auf die couch und schaute sich die von ihr verursachte Bisswunde an. Still begann sie diese zu versorgen und abzutupfen"ich denke...ich werde mich etwas ausruhen und das solltest du auch... Ich rufe saruko dann später mal an nzw schreibe ihr..." fen wirkte etwas beschämt wegen dem ganzen doch sprach sie nichts"Ist gut...ich werds dir sagen..."

Kohana fiepte kurz erschrocken als Fen sie am Handgelenk fasste und hinter her zog, doch liess soch hana einfach mitziehen, sie lächelte sanft. Als sie dann auf der courch sass schaute sie fragend zu Fen "Ich wollte sie eigentlich behandelt haben.. " Sie schaute zu Fen hoch und stellte ihre Ohren sanft auf "Ist okay, ich denke ich ruh mich dann auch etwas aus." Sie merkte das fen sich etwas schämte und stupste ihr gegen die stirn "Es ist alles gut" Leicht zog sie fen zu sich und küsste sie in einer etwas beruhigenden geste auf die stirn "D-danke fen.. n-nu geh dich ausruhen.." Kohana liess sich gegen die couch lehne fallen und schloss leicht die augen (Na wenigstens sagt sie mir bescheid.. was danach passiert sehen wir dann oder nein das mus sie entschieden)

Fen schüttelte den Kopf"Nein...ich versorge sie alleine...immerhin hab ich die wunde auch verursacht..." sie linste zu hana hoch und band den verband fertig zu"Geh du dich ausruhen du hast genug blut verloren...du brauchst flüssigkeit ich mach dir ne suppe ok?" fen lächelte und deutete auf die couch"das blut mach ich gleich sauber..." sie ging rasch zur küche und stellte bereits einen kochtopf auf die herdplatte

Kohana weitete etwas überrascht die Augen und ihre Ohren stellten sich aufmerksam auf, sie schmunzelte leicht ehe sie nickte. Es war normalerweise nicht ihrs wenn andere sich um die Wunden bei ihr kümmerten es liess sie sich einfach unwohl fühlen. Doch liess sie Fen gewähren "Ist.. Okay, auch wenn ich selbst dran schuld war." Sie linste zu dem Verband und betrachtete diesen "Deine sind viel besser als meine" Man merkte das Kohana erst protestieren wollte, doch hielt sie inne und liess sich als antwort auf das Sofa fallen, sie beobachte fen etwas doch mit der zeit wurden ihre augen immer schwerer und sie nickte etwas weg. Sie wirkte vollkommen entspannt, sie hatte sich etwas zusammen gerollt und nahm ihre arme als Kopfkissen.

fen kicherte"ich bin ja auch ärztin!" sie nahm ein paar gemüsesorten herraus und begann diese zu schneiden während das wasser warm wurde"ich frag mich wieso alles immer so...kompliziert sein muss...und ich muss dringend mit saruko reden...wo ich sowieso hin wollte..." sie seufzte und zwinkerte hana zu"willst du mir helfen? Du schaust so neugierig~"

Kohana öffnete etwas die Augen und streckte Fen die Zunge aus "Nimms als Kompliment ... baka" Erneut beobachtete Kohana sie und ehe sie leicht die Augen schloss und einfach etwas entspannte, doch durch fens stimme öffnete diese erneut die Augen. "Ich wurde doch aufs sofa geschickt, darf ich jetzt doch helfen?" Kohana klang etwas neckend schon leicht provozierend aber auf eine nette art und weise

fen blinzelte sie verwundert an"Du willst nicht?~ ess ich eben alles alleine!" neckend grinste sie hana an und schob noch die packung einer lehren konserve in den müll"ugh...etwas...unschön..." ihr handy welches sie neben sich liegen hatte blinkte immer wieder kurz da dort wohl eine naricht wartete"also? Ja oder nein? Die suppe kocht sich nicht von alleine!"

Kohana richtete sich abrupt auf und mit einen kleinen satz sprang sie auf "Na wenn ich schon so gebeten werde steh ich doch auf~" Kohana lief zu ihr und streckte sich etwas, sie nahm ihr das gemüse ab, tappste kurz zu fen und küsste sie auf die wange ehe sie begann das gemüse zu scheiden "Du kannst nit alles essen... Ich will auch was ab haben" Schollte kohana leicht, ihr blick landete auf dem Handy (na... ob das saurko ist?) "Fen dein handy.. blinkt" Sie schaute zu Fen "Hey nit frech werden normalerweise koch ich das essen." Kohana neckte fen etwas

fen zuckte knallrot zusammen und ließ kurz die Karotte fallen"huch!" sie kicherte und schob hana etwas gemüse das sie bereits klein geschnitten hatte in den mund"da~ und was mein-...oh...ja...ich denke aber das kann warten..." immer wieder linste sie kurz zu ihrem handy als sie es letzendlich in die hand nahm und aufs Display schaute"Oh...Saruko...hatte angerufen...ich.."

Kohana lachte etwas als sie sah das Fen knallrot wurde und die karotte fallen liess "Haha da is sie rot gewo-Mh?!" Kohana wollte sie etwas ärgern als Fen ihr ein stück gemüse in den mund schob und sie somit erstmal kurz zum schweigen brachte, Kohana stellte die Ohren nach hinten und schaute sie an nach dem motto 'Musste das jetzt sein?', doch kaute sie das gemüste und schluckte es dann runter, etwas rot waren ihre wangen "Sicher..?" (So wie ich sie kenn lässt ihr das keine ruhe..) Und kohana sollte recht behalten mit ihrem gedanken, sie linste über die schulter und schitt dann weiter die zutaten bis sie alles fertig geschitten hatte und es in den topf gab "Ich denke du solltest sie besser dann zurück rufen? Es wird denke ich wichtig sein"

fen nickte und sofort wählte sie sarukos nummer auf dem Display an. Es tutete ein paar mal bis fen nachgab"Hm...vielleicht duscht sie grade oder ist auf dem weg her?" sie legte das handy beiseite wund warf das geschnittene in den topf ehe sie zu hana linste"was meinst du?-..." noch ehe sie zuende sprechen konnte klopfte es an der tür"Feen ich bins! Saruko! Wir müssen reden!" fen zuckte kurz und schaute hana an"wie...ich sagte?" fen öffnete die tür durch eine fernsteuerung und saruko stolperte herrein"d..danke!

"Hoffen wir mal.. nicht das da wieder was passiert..." Kohana hoerte das tuten und wirkte etwas besorgt "Nix nix" Bei dem klopfen zuckten ihre Ohren sanft, sie drehte sich rum zur tür bis sie dann Saruko hörte und leicht lächelte (Sie scheint wohl auf zusein zumindest so weit) Kohana gab Fen nen leichten schubser "Ich kümmer mich ums essen" Sie gan Fen gar keine möglichkeit nein zu sagen, sie bereitete einfach den rest vor für die suppe, Saruko nickte sie kurz zu

saruko rannte in fens arme. Fen schaute verdutzt"wow! M-...mach mal langsam!...Saru..." saru schaute fen an und linste zu hana"hey hana-chan~" fen nickte hana dankend zu und zog saruko zur Couch"mach langsam!...ich weiß wir haben viel zu klären...geht es dir besser?" saruko nickte etwas scheu und setze sich neben fen"ja...dank dir..."

Kohana schaute etwas verdutzt zu Saruko, anscheinend war das sichtlich unerwartet gewesen. sie schmunzelte leicht und widmete sich weiter dem essen, nebenbei brühte sie etwas tee auf denn sie hatte ziemlichen durst was kein waunder war nach dem blutverlust. Sie bemerkte das Saruko sie anschaute, ehe sie sich zu ihr drehen konnte hörte sie ihren Namen, leicht zuckten ihre Ohren "Na Saruko? Alles wieder gut?" Vorsichtig nippte Hana an dem Tee und lehnte sich an den küchenthresen (Es ist denke ich besser wenn ich mich da raus halte, das ist was was die beiden klären müssen)

saruko nickte ehe sie sich wieder fen zuwendete"Sie hat mich gefunden und wollte mich töten..." fen schaute sie verwundert an"Sie?..." saruko schwieg kurz"Ja...der Dämon...der dir den fluch aufgebrummt hat...ich wolltw den fluch brechen aber sie kam dazwischen..." fen schien sichtlich geschockt immer wieder schaute sie fragend zu hana"Bitte was?...was wolltest du!?" fen packte saruko an den schultern und schüttelte sie"uah fen!-..." sie schein wirklich etwas mad zu sein"Wieso sagst du nichts! Bist du wahnsinnig!?"

(Hatten ich also recht mit meiner vermutung..) Kohana schaute zu Fen, ihr blick sagte regelrecht 'Hab doch gesagt sie will deinen Fluch brechen', Hana lief nun langsam auf die beiden zu, sie brachte den beiden was zu trinken, ehe Fen Saruko an den schultern packte und sie schüttelte. Das war der Moment wor Kohana eingriff, sie nahm sanft Fens Hände und hielt diese kurz fest "Sie wollte dir helfen und.. ich denke um dich nicht zu belasten hat sie nichts gesagt" Sie schaute zu Saruko "Lieg ich damit richtig?" Erst jetzt liess sie Fens Hände los "Sie ist nun mal genau so nen sturrkopf wie du auch Fen. Aber... es wäre besser gewesen wenn irh beiden mal mehr miteinander reden würdet" Kohana fasste sich leicht an den verband die bisswunde juckte etwas denn sie heilte

Fen ließ saruko langsam loß"Du konntest damals schon nichts ausrichten! Was willst du denn bitte jtz machen...in dem zustand und der lage..." saruko schaute fen verbissen an"Sagtest du nicht mal ich wäre stärker als das alles?..." fen schwieg sie schaute still zur seite und saruko wollte ihr in die augen schauen. Doch fens blick war zu flüchtig"Das kannst du nicht vergelichen...wo ist der dämon jtz?" saruko zuckte kurz zusammen"keine ahnung...aber auf jeden fall ist sie verdammt unauffällig...sie war direkt über mir..mit diesem kranken grinsen...und ihre stimme..." fen starrte sie an"wir müssen zurück zu deiner wohnung! Sie kann nicht weit sein!"

Kohana lehte sich gegen das Sofa und hörte einfach nur zu, sie wollte die beiden nicht unnötig stören, doch als sie merkte das die beiden den dämon aufhalten wollten schaute sie zu Saruko und Fen "..." Kohanas blick wirkte etwas anders als sonst, viel 'erwachsener' und ernster "Wenn geht ihr beiden nicht alleine..." Kohana klang ernst und sie schien die beiden nicht alleine gehen lassen zu wollen

fen reagierte garnicht und eilte die tür raus. Saruko srolperte ihr nach denn fen war regelrecht aufgesprungen"F-...Fen..man bleib hier!" fen schien ziemlich entschlossen und warf sich einen mantel um"beeil dich...sie ist sicher noch irgendwo..."

Kohana schaute Fen hinterher und dann auch Saruko "das gibts nicht..." Sie schnappte ihre Jacke und rannte den beiden hinterher "Wartet ihr beiden!" (Sie kann doch nicht einfach losrennen! Man alleine ist das zu gefährlich! Dieser verdammte sturrkopf!) kurz nach den beiden kam sie an dem hochhaus an und rannte die letztenstufen hinauf

endlich und außer puste an sarukos wohnung im 20stock eines hochhauses angekommen, war immernoch alles verwüstet"saruko wo warst du bitte...nachdem wir dich geheilt haben...wie siehst hier immernoch aus!?" saruko schaute beschämt weg"um ehrlich zu sein..war ich seit dem Vorfall...nicht mehr hier..." fen seufzte genervt"also kann sie wirklich noch hier sein..." die 3 traten in sarukos zimmer ein. Es war noch etwas dunkel und immer noch etwas blut überall"..." fen schaute sich um"vielleicht ist sie-..." saruko blieb stehen ein kaltes grinsen zierte ihr gesicht und sie knallte die tür zu"...direkt hinter dir?..ganzschön unvorsichtig liebes..." saruko klang total anders. Ihre stimme hatte sich verändert und es schien fast als hätte der dämon sich sarukos körper komplett zu eigen gemacht um fen in die falle zu locken"HAH?-...s..saruko?..." fen drehte sich ruckartig um und zog hana hinter sich"fuck das ist nicht...meine schwester..." saruko gähnte ehe fen reagieren konnte erschien sie minimal ein paar cm weg von ihrem gesicht"Angst?...da wollte deine kleine schwester doch wirklich den fluch brechen und mir einen strich durch die rechnung machen..."

Kohana wurde plötztlich von einem unguten gefühl übermannt, sie linste nach hinten und sah das kalte grinsen (Verdammt! Ich hätte sie aufhalten sollen!) Bevor Kohana was machen konnte packte fen sie und zog sie hinter sich als ob diese sie schützten wollte, Hana linste jedoch hinter Fen hervor (Das ist also der dämon.. könnte ungemütlich werden...) Als der dämon plötztlich vor Fen stand packte Kohana Fen und zog sie ruckartig zurück, sie zog eine kleine bann linie die den dämon kurz blenden sollte, Kohana liess ihr schwert erscheinen "Wir hätten nicht einfach los rennen dürfen!"

fen stolperte über einige zertrümmerte möbelstücke"Hana wart-...UAH!-..." sie schaute hinter hana hinauf. Saruko wich zurück und verschwand in schwarzem nebel. Sitzend auf einer herabhängenden lampe"Huch!...was für ein netter empfang...und du bist?..." da der dämon in sarukos körper war veränderte sich auch dieser. Er wurde durchgehend dämonischer und schwarze male zeichneten sich an ihrem hals und an den armen"sag mal...bist du auch so schwach...wie deine schwester?" fragte sie fen wohl total ernst"wie kannst du es wagen sowas zu sagen!-...was hast du mit ihr gemacht!"

Kohana hielt ihr schwert leicht schütztend vor Fen, ganz kurz hatte sie zu ihr gelinst doch schaute sie sofort wieder zu dem Dämon "..." Kohana antwortete ihr nicht, sie schaute zu Sarus Körper und biss die zähne zusammen (Lange hält sie das nicht durch.) Kohana schaute erneut zu Fen (Verdammt... ich will Saruko ungerne angreifen... es tut IHR weh nicht dem dämon. Und so einfach kann man sie auch nicht trennen.. oder?) Sie biss die zähne zusammen

saruko begann zu lachen. Der dämon war sichtlich amüsiert über hanas gesichtsausdruck"Oh? So hin und hergerissen? Ob du mich töten sollst oder nicht...es aber nicht kannst da du sonst fenjas geliebte schwester tötest~...was wirst du tun?" saruko richtete sich langsam wieder auf"Lass meine schwester in frieden du willst doch mich oder nicht?" saruko seufzte verträumt"Niedlich das klingt so aufopferungsvoll...dabei ist deine schwester längst tot...ich hab mir nur mal eben...ihren körper geliehen" sie lächelte heimtükisch ehe sie sich von der lampe runterhängen ließ bis sie erneut am boden aufkam"Es ist egal was du machst...tot ist tot.." Fenjas blick weitete sich. Sie biss sich auf die lippe und ballte ihre hände zur faust"verarsch mich nicht..."

Kohanans Ohren zuckten leicht als sie das lachen hörte, doch ihr gesicht zierte ein freches lächeln. "Ihr solltet mich nicht unterschätzten" Dies sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Dämon, der dämon dürfte oder eher sollte das auch nicht gehört haben, Kohana schloss dadrauf kurz die Augen sie schien eine Art Magie zu benutzten doch konnte diese weder Fen noch der dämon spüren- Fen konnte es minimal spüren "Das lasst mal meine sache sein~" Kohanas ton klang frech, urplötztlich erschien ein Violett glänzender Zirkel unter dem Dämon, er breitete sich immer mehr aus und mehr und mehr schriftzeichen erschienen um diesen, es war eine sehr hohe magie die man als normale schülerin nicht können sollte. Ketten erschienen und auch erschien eine art 'Tür' hinter dem dämon, die einzelnenen runen leuchteten auf (Ich muss sie nur trennen.. ich bezweifel das cih den dämon so wegsperren kann, ABER ich kann Saruko von ihr befreien...) Die Tür zog den dämon Aus Sarukos körper denn er bestand ja aus Finsternis und Kohana hatte die fähigkeit finsternis aufzulösen und zu reinigen "Fen schnapp dir Saruko!" Dies sollte dem dämon auch einiges an kraft geraubt haben (Ich hoffe der dämon hat nur geblufft... ansonsten ...)

fen schaute hana geschockt an ehe sie verstand und richtung saruko rannte. Sie packte sarukos hände und zog sie zu sich"Komm zurück zu mir!..." der dämon konnte zwar spüren das etwas sie aus dem körper zog doch sie lachte kalt und ließ vorerst sich aus sarukos körper ziehen"Was wird das wenns fertig ist? Denkst du sowas erledigt mich?" sie stieß sarukos leblosen körper in fens arme. Das ganze Gewicht lies sie natürlich unkippen und der dämon kam mit einem mahl zum vorschein. Sie war ungeben von finsterniss. Hanas zauber wirkte doch aus irgendeinem grund bekamen die ketten risse sowie auch die tür"Mich wegsperren? Das ich nicht lache..." der dämon ließ den schwarzen rauch um sich schlagartig in spitze dornen umformen welche die tür durchlöscherten und fen nur knapp am bein verfehlten. Fen versuchte sich unter saru rauszuwinden"Saruko!..."(so schwer...) der demon linste zu hana"Und nun zu dir...was denkst du denn wie alt ich bin...wielange ich schon lebe...wieviele leben ich genommen habe..und du denkst dann kann man mich so einfach...wegsperren?"

Kohana grinste "Nein das denke ich nicht, das wäre viel zu einfach." Sagte sie ehrlich, denn es wäre auch viel zu einfach gewesen, auch entging ihr nicht das der dämon langsam die ketten und die tür zerstörte, sie nickte etwas "das hatte ich nicht mit dem zauber vor~ Er ist zu schwach um dich wegzusperren." Kohana schaute zu Fen etwas besorgt ihr blick viel auf den leblosen körper von Saruko und sie biss die zähne zusammen "Naja ... anscheinend bist du ja asbach uhralt.. so wie du es schon andeutest, mich interessiert deine lebensgeschichte allerdings nicht." Sie schüttelte den Kopf "Ich habs schon gesagt der zauber war zu schwach um dich wegzusperren." (Das war auch gar nicht mein ziel..)

fen linste zu hana sie hatte es endlich geschafft saruko von sich runter zu drehen ehe sie sarukos kopf auf ihren schoß legte"Saru-..." der demon wendete sich von hana ab. Eine kette riss und sie musste grinsen als auch eine zweite kette direkt folgte"...vergiss nicht...was ihr mir verprochen hattet dein leben...möchte ich aber trozdem gerne noch!" sie sprang auf eine der von sich aus dem rauch geformten stacheln. Fen rührte sich nicht sie schien wie in einer starre"...du machst es mir zu einfach fenja...du entäuscht mich..." der dämon hang noch an einer kette fest. Diese war um ihr bein geschlungen und sofort lies sie unter fen und saruko einen kreis erscheinen"Ich denke...ich sollte dich mitnehmen hahah~"

Kohana schaute zu Fen, als die ketten rissen zuckten ihre ohren (Naja sie haben wenigstens etwas gehalten) Kohana schaute zu dem dämon und ein leises verdammt huschte ihr aus dem Mund "Als ob ich das zulasse!" Kohana warf ihr schwert hoch, liess es ihren arm streifen sodass sie sich schnitt, ein großer wesentlich mächtigerer Zauber erschien und eine Lanze aus schwarzer magie raste auf dem Dämon zu ehe die lanze diese durchbohrte, die lanze sollte sehr unangenehm sein denn sie brannte wie verrückt und hatte von dem Dämon das herz durchbohrt. Kohana packte so schnell es geht Fenja und saruko, denn wenn würde diese mit gehen, doch vorerst ging sie mit den beiden auf abstand "Fen reiss dich zusammen!" Kohana bereitete einen neuen zauber vor, das mahl pochte etwas (Irgendwie MUSS man sie aufhalten können..) Sie linste zu fen

der dämon wurde mit voller kraft gegen die wand gedonnert. Die lanze nagelte sie fest und sie schrie kurz auf ehe sie blut spuckte"AAAAGH!-...du verdammtes kleines-...UGH" da der demon den zauber nicht zu ende wirken konnte löste dieser sich in lilanen partikeln auf. Doch ebenso alles was auf dem Zirkel war und schlagartig wich fen zurück. Der zirkel begann auch sarukos körper mit aufzulösen"NEIN!-...Saru-..."(ich konnte mich nichtmal verabschieden...) sie griff sarus hand und wollte sie nicht loßlassen ehe sie sich in fens hand in partikeln auflöste"SA-..." fen schaute wie erstarrt. Der demon grinste während fen zu ihr linste. Nahe zu durchzusrehen weitete sich fens blick. Sie sprang auf und mit der restlichen kraft die sie noch hatte und dem schmerz im herzen stieß sie die Lanze noch ein stück tiefer in sie"STIRB ENDLICH!" schrie fen ehe der dämon starb. Den der schaden war zu groß. Auch er löste sich in partikeln auf und die lanze fiehl zu sackte zusammen ehe sie anfing zu weinen und sich aus der seele schrie

Kohana rannte auf den Zirkel zu sie zog Fen zurück und wollte gerade nach saruko greifen, doch es war zu spät, sie sachte neben Fen auf den boden, sie kannte Saruko zwar icht wirklich lange aber... sie hatte gewollt das beide glücklich waren. Sie krallte sich etwas in ihre Jacke und biss die zähne zusammen. Als Fen aufstand um den dämon den letzten stoß zu geben schaute hana zu ihr hoch, sie hatte etwas tränen in den augen, wischte diese jedoch weg. (I-ich...ich.. weiss .. ich sollte mich da nicht einmischen... aber...verzeih mir..) "Fen..? Komm mal her.." Sie liess fen gar nicht die zeit nachzufragen, etwas bitter biss sie sich auf die lippe und hielt fen leicht fest, sie musste sich auf den zehenstpitzten stellen um ihre stirn an fens zu lehnen. Ein kleiner zirkel erschien und langsam sollten die erinnerungen an saruko schwinden bis sie schliesslich komplett weg waren (...Verzeih mir Saruko... Verzeih mir Fen...ich will nicht das sie noch mehr leidet...)

Fen schaute ihr in die augen sie verstand erst garnicht denn sie war ja nich total in schock"was ist-...huh-...hana-...!" fens blick weitete sich. Eine letze träne huschte ihr über die wange ehe die erinnerungen an saruko verblassten. Fen fühlte sich frei an der ganze schmerz verblasste und sie konnte sich nicht erklären wieso. Sie wusste zwar noch von dem fluch aber jeglicher zusammenhang mit ihrer schwester war weg. Es wurde still, sie blinzelte kurz...das einzugste was fen als erinnerung noch hatte war ein bild von saruko in ihrer kette. Dies wusste sie aber nicht denn das konnte man öffnen jedoch unsichtbar auf den ersten blick"ugh...lass uns nach hause...wo sind wir hier überhaupt wieso hällt sich der demon an so einem ort auf...das ganze blut...ich hoffe der besitzerin geht es nicht dementsprechend schlecht!...Hauptsache der demon ist tot! Ich sollte doch meunen fluch los sein?" fen strahlte wieder sie nahm hana in die arme

Kohana schaute Fen prüfend an ehe sie diese in den Arm nahm und einfach kurz fest an sich drückte, es war normalerweise nicht Kohanas art doch sie konnte gerade nicht anders, auf der einen seite war sie happy, das es fen jetzt besser ging aber auf der anderen seite hatte sie sich in was eingemischt was man normal nicht sollte, doch sie wollte Fen nicht mehr leiden sehen, sie hatte genug gelitten "Gott sei dank.. bist du endlich den fluch los..." Kohana liess sie los und erst jetzt bemerkte sie wie doll ihr arm eigentlich weh tat, das mahl pochte und dementsprechent sollte es auch bluten "ugh... S-sry ich mach zuhause was dagegen...Ja ich hoffe des es dem besitzter gut geht" Sie nahm fens hand und verliess mit ihr die wohnung. (Ich will nur noch nach hause...verdammt dieser scheiss fluch! das er immer in so ungünstigen situartionen anfangen muss)

fen nahm hana prombt huckepack"sh...kein wort..." sie wusste hana würde eh wieder motzen also hielt sie die zappelnde nuss gut fest bis sie zuhause an kamen"ich fühl mich so komisch als hätt ich irgendwas vergessen...hm...war wohl nicht so wichtig? Ich bin müde...uff...da jtz endlich mein normales leben anfängt sollte ich mich besser ausruhen!...und lass mich dir bitte helfen die wunde zu versorgen" fen kramte in den schubladen umher. Sie hatte zum glück keine großen erinnerungen wie Fotos bei sich zuhause daher schien alles wirklich perfekt das sie nichtsmehr wusste

"F-fen!? W-was? L-lass mich runter!" Kohana strampelte und zappelte etwas hin und her, ihr war das unangenehm das fen sie trug, da diese sie sanft ermahnte still zu sein, grummelte sie kurz ehe sie ruhe gab, sie lehnte sich leicht gegen fen, denn die zauber waren anstrengend gewesen. (Ich hätte sie so gerne gerettet.. das beide glücklich gewesen wären) Kohanas Ohren stellten sich auf, erst schien sie nicht wissen wie sie dadrauf antworten sollte, denn es war verdammt bitter doch antwortete sie dann "Hmm was vergessen? Ich weiss nicht... du solltest dich auf jeden fall ausruhen." Sie schaute zur seite "Merkst du denn einen unterschied? Also das der fluch jetzt weg ist?" Bei fens bitte weiteten sich Kohanas Augen "A-also.. u-uhm... bekommst du dann nich probleme?" Hana hielt leicht die Hand auf die wunde damit der geruch nicht so stark war. Etwas beobachtend schaute sie Fen hinterher, ehe sie landam den zauber auflöste der das Mahl verdeckte, die wunde blutete tatsächlich stark

fen schaute hana an"uhm nicht wirklich...denke ich..." fen seufzte"Wird schon gehen hana ich hab ja erst getrunken vorerst ist wichtig das wir dich versorgen...das war zuveil des guten.." mit binden kam sie auf hana zu und setze sich vor ihr auf den boden"komm...gib mir deinen arm.." fen lächelte als sei nichts gewesen immer wieder linste sie suchend - jedoch unwissend nach was- umher

Kohana hebte den blick von dem Mahl nach Fen, ihre Ohren stellte sie leicht auf, etwas skeptisch "Na gut...wenn du das denkst das es geht." Sie nahm die Hand von dem Hangelenk weg und linste zu Fen, man merkte das Kohana das nicht mochte wenn sich andere um die wunden von ihr kümmerten doch meckerte sie nicht, etwas sturr hielt sie ihr den Arm hin "..." Sie biss sich kurz fast nicht merkbar auf die unterlippe den sie wusste ja was Fen suchte.

fen merkte hanas gesuchtsausdruck sofort"hana? Alles ok? Bin ich zu grob!?" sie starrte hana regelrecht an und ließ ihre hand vorerst los"du kannst es auch alleine machen und ich...mach dir einen tee?" fen sorang auf und eilte in die küche. Stolperte dabei etwas herrum da sie so hippelig war und nicht wusste was sie falsch gemacht hatte"Uah!-...oh man..." sie kramte einen ziemlich leckeren tee herraus den sie selbst zusammengebraut hatte"ich hoffe der schmeckt..." immer wieder linste sie zz hana(was hat sie denn...)

Kohana schreckte leicht aus ihren Gedanken und schaute zu Fen hoch "H-huh? W-was? N-nein, alles gut. Ich war nur etwas in gedanken." Sie griff nach Fens Hand und hielt sie leicht fest, ihre Ohren hatte sie etwas beschämt angelegt "I-ist schon... okay du kannst dich um die wunde kümmern." Leicht verlegen hielt sie ihr den Arm hin (Oh mann... ich muss aufpassen was ich mach sonst fällt das noch auf... ich sollte ihr nicht mehr sorgen machen) Hana schaute ihr hinterher und schmunzelte "Fall ja nicht hin" Sie klang etwas frech und ärgernd, ehe sie sich zurück lehnte "Und keine sorge du hast mir nicht weh getan, falls du das denken solltest." Da fen einen tee aufbrühte schnupperte Kohana leicht, er duftete sehr gut

fen stellte hana den tee auf den tisch vor ihr und verband weiter ihre wunde. Sie seufzte etwas besorgt als sie es fertig verbunden hatte"Ich hoffe das hällt..und ich darf nicht vergessen...wir sollten beide nochmal in die schule...bevor es ZU sehr auffällt...immerhin bin ich immernoch ärztin da..." fen tippte auf ihrem handy rum"oder...wegziehen hahahaha"

Kohana fluffte leicht die Ohren auf als Fen ihr den Tee auf den Tisch stellte, sie hielt ihr weiterhin den arm hin und betrachtete wie Fen diesen verband, bei dem seufzten stellte sie die Ohren auf und schaute fragend in Fens Augen "Bestimmt und wenn nicht verbinden wir es nochmal." Kohana linste leicht zur seite (Wenn wir in die schule gehen... dann können sich alle anderen an Saru erinnern... nur sie nicht... das könnte ein problem werden.. ugh.. oh mann was mach ich nur...? Wäre es vllt besser gewesen ihr gedächnis nicht zu löschen an saruko?) Kohana war in gedanken vertieft doch antwortete sie kruz dadrauf "Naja... wenn du es wollen würdest könnten wir umziehen... aber wir können auch hierbleiben." (UGH Was sag ich da?! Oh mann... ich kann einfach nicht gut lügen.. zumindest bei ihr..)

fen überlegte"hm naja..ich hatte ja vor längerem schon vor hier wegzuziehen...also..eigentlich...a..also mehr aufs land.." fen schaute verlegen weg"aber ich weiß nicht ib das so eine gute idee ist... " fen setze sich neben hana und strich ihr durchs haar während sie überlegte"etwas ländlich eben..und du müsstest mit dem fahrrad ins dorf fahren...da es abgelegener ist..." fen blätterte etwas in einem häftchen das auf dem tisch lag

Kohana legte leicht den Kopf schief und stellte die Ohren schäg auf, ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht (Vllt.. war es gar nicht so schlecht..) "Wirklich..? Wenn du das willst...dann lass uns das machen" Kohana lächelte sanft und piekste Fen in die wange "Ich denke das es eine gute idee ist, wenn du das schon länger vor hattest warum nicht machen?" Kohanas Ohren zuckten kurz als Fen ihr durchs Haar strich, ein entspanntes seufzen konnte man von Kohana vernehmen anscheindend fand sie das sehr angenehm "Ich mag es auf dem land zu wohnen also mach dir keine sorgen" Kohana hatte sich etwas umgedreht zu fen und stupste ihr vor die stirn "Also von mir aus k-können wir das machen." Etwas verlegen linste sie zur seite

fen lächelte zufrieden"G-...Gut dann werd ich an der Schule bescheid geben und dich abmelden ok?" fen griff zum telefon während sie hana eine kleine visitenkarte reichte"ich hab bereits ein haus im blick da ich ja sowieso weg wollte~..." rasch tippte sie die telefonnummer der schule ein um hanas unterlagen anzufordern

Kohanas blick weitete sich leicht ehe sie nickte, ihre wangen waren etwas rot (Iwie freu ich mich) "Ist gut, ich hätte das sonst gemacht.." Kohana nahm die Visitenkarte entgegen und schaute sie an "Das nenn ich mal timing...dann bin ich ja mal gespannt" Kohana lehnte sich zurück gegen das sofa und beobachtete Fen etwas

Als fen alles abgeklärt hatte warf sie das telefon auf die couch und stetzte sich prombt auf hanas schoß. Etwas frech schaute sie ihr in die augen"uund?~ ist der tee gut?" fragte sie neugierig und küsste sie sanft. Sie drückte ihre beine etwas zusammen sodass hana sich nicht so rauswinden konnte"du hast mir übrigens~ nie gesagt...ob du dich gut fühlst~ wenn wir miteinander schlafen~ ich sehs zwar an deinem gesichtsausdruck aber gesagt hast du es noch nicht hihi ich würd es so gern von dir hören~"

Kohana nippte entspannt an dem Tee, dieser schmeckte ihr sehr gut und das konnte man an ihrer mimik gut ablesen, sie hörte wie Fen das Telefon auf die couch warf, ihr ohr zuckte deswegen leicht sie stellte den tee beiseite als sich Fen plötztlich auf ihren schoß setzte und sie frech anschaute "H-huh F-fen?W-w-warte! W-was?!" Kohanas blick weitete sich prompt und sie wurde knallrot, sie blinzelte ein paar mal, ihre arme hob sie leicht nervös vor sich und fuchtelte mit denen nervös hin und her, ihre Ohren hatte sie beschämt angelegt und auch ihr schweif schwang nervös hin und her. Den blick mied sie mit Fen, sie schaute gen boden "J-j-ja..d-der.. i-ist g-g-gut... A-aber...f-fen...was...s-soll.. das...werden-?" Schon alleine an ihrer stimme oder eher dem stammeln konnte man merken wie nervös und überfordert kohana gerade war. Sie wurde bevor sie weiter fragen konnte von Fen abgeschnitten denn diese küsste sie. "Mh-!" Als Kohana merkte das Fen sie sozusagen dort 'festhielt' damit diese sich nicht rauswinden konnte wurde sie noch etwas nervöser. Kohana lief knallrot an als sie fens frage hörte, sie schaute nach unten total den blick von fen meidend, ihre Ohren waren komplett angelegt erneut bewegte sie die arme vor sich nervös hin und her "..." Kohana schwieg eine ganze zeit bis sie irgendwann ganz leise antwortete "A-a-also... " (GOTT PLS FEN IS DAS DEIN ERNST?! die frau will mich umbringen.. ich sterb hier gleich... pls lass mich in luft auflösen..) Kohana biss sich unsicher auf die unterlippe "...I-ich...w-würde..u-uhm ... d-dich weg...schieben w-wenn ... es.. n...nit ...m-mögen...w-würde..." Kohanas stimme war fast nicht zu hören, sie hatte gerade einfach nur das bedürfniss zu flüchten und sich irgenwo zu verstecken, es war ihr sehr peinlich, sie konnte es nicht so direkt sagen also versuchte sie es so

fen schaute ihr in die augen und küsste sie erneut. Sie lies ihre zunge in hanas mund gleiten und hielt sich etwas an ihr fest. Fens atem war deutlich zu hören und ihre wangen knallrot"Hana~..." sie küsste sie am hals ehe sie langsam und nicht ruckartig ihre zähne in ihren hals sinken ließ. Sie wollte es so ertragbar wie möglich für hana machen. Das ganze hin und her hatte sie nerven gekostet und ihren blutvorrat aufgebraucht. Sie umschloss die bisswunde komplett mit ihren Lippen und legte ihre hand in hanas"..." sie seufzte entspannt allszuviel wollte sie eh nicht trinken doch vorerst begann sie noch zu saugen

Kohana linste total verlegen zu Fen hoch, ihre wangen waren immer noch knallrot doch Fen schien diese antwort von Kohana zu akzeptieren. Sie schloss sanft die Augen als Fen sie küsste, auch erwiederte sie den Kuss sanft. Ihre Arme waren leicht auf Fens rücken gewandert und sie hielt sie sanft fest, sie merkte zwar das Fen sie leicht fest hielt doch machte ihr das nichts. "Mh~" Ein leichtes seufzten huschte aus Hanas mund, als Fen ihren hals küsste streckte sie den leicht sodass Fen da besser dran kam "N-ngh" Ganz kurz kniff sie die augen zu da Fen ihre zähne in ihren Hals sinken liess, doch sie entspannte sich fast sofort wieder, ihre Augen waren immer noch geschlossen . Immer wieder strich sie sanft über fens rücken, als ob sie diese etwas beruhigen wollte. "..." Ganz leise konnte man immer mal wieder ein fiepen von Hana hören, ihre Ohrne hatte sie recht entspannt zur seite gestellt und als Fen ihre Hand in hanas legte drückte Hana diese sanft

Fen linste zur seite hoch. Noch immer ließ sie ihre zähne in ihr bis sie nach kurzem diese wieder rauszog. Sie sagte nichts nur schaute sie verlegen zur seite"H-...Hmpf...s...sorry..." ihr sorry ging in ihrer stimme total unter ehe sie hana durch die haare struppelte"aahhhh!..." sie schien etwas hippelig vorallem aber auch durch den unzug. Sie griff nach dem prospekt wo die gegend in die fen ziehen wollte abgebildet war

Kohana hatte die augen leicht geöffnet, sie war jedoch recht entspannt - so gut es eben ging - ein leises fiepen war von ihr zu hören als Fen von ihr abliess und ihre zähne wieder aus ihrem hals zog "N-ngh" Etwas verlegen lehnte sie ihren kopf gegen Fens schulter, ein leichtes schmunzeln zierte ihr gesicht "Alles gut, du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen" Sie schloss leicht die Augen und seufzte etwas entspannt, bis fen ihre Haare durchstrubbelte "H-huh? F-fen nich-" Etwas schmollend schaute sie dann Fen an und pustete ihr pony hoch "Das war unfair...dabei..hab ich gerade.." Sie brach den satzt ab den letzten teil hatte sie eh so leise gesagt, doch war es ihr peinlich den satz komplett zu sagen (Dabei.. hab ich gerade es genossen... einfach an ihr gelehnt zu sein... FFS das kann ich nit sagen..!) Sie linste verlegen zur seite, doch sie musste etwas kichern als sie fen so hippelig sah, etwas neugierig linste sie in das Prospekt, dazu hatte sie sich hinter fen gesetzt und ihren kopf bei ihr auf die schulter gelegt, der atem von hana sollte dabei versehentlich an fens ohr kitzteln "Ist es das?"

Fen wirkte überglücklich. Sie strahlte das prospekt an und nickte"Ja! Ich war auch schon dort ...freust du dich denn?" sie blinzelte und schaute hana neugierig an während sie rasch das blut vom mund abwischte und hana ein kleines pflaster auf die bisswunde klebte und einen verband drum band"es ist auch nichtmal in einer stadt..heißt ich und du ebenso müssten das fahrrad nehmen..und dort sind auch einige bäckerreien..." fen schien allein der gedanke freude zu bereiten und sie hopste leicht auf hana rum"du hast ja eh nicht so viele sachen zum einpacken!"

Kohana schaute Fen an und sie musste sich etwas ein grinsen verkeifen (Ich freu mich .. das sie so happy ist) "Natürlich freu ich mich! Auf dem land wohnen ist sehr schön" Kohana hatte nen kleinen satzt gemacht als sie geantwortet hatte, sie strahlte regelrecht, denn Fen so happy zu sehen machte sie automatisch mit happy und auf dem land wohnen tat sie sehr gerne. Kohana liess Fen ein pflaster auf die kleine bisswunde kleben auch den verband liess sie Fen anlegen. "Ist doch schön, du wachst morgens auf und hört das zwitschern der Vögel, kein lärm von der stadt und das mit dem fahrrad stört mich nicht~" Kohana stupste mit dem Finger gegen Fens stirn etwas neckend, als fen etwas auf ihr rum hopste beugte sich hana etwas vor und küsste fen kurz, ehe sie ihr die zunge ausstreckte "Nein ich hab nicht viel was ich mitnehmen muss..." Sie linste zu ihrer tasche

Fen schaute hana erstaunt an ehe sie sie küsste. Sie tippte mit dem finger kurz auf hanas zunge und kicherte"Dann würd ich vorschlagen wir gehen früh schlafen damit wir morgen anfangen können zu packen?~" fen stand auf und streckte sich. Sie lächelte hana an und ging kurz in die küche"du kannst auch ruhig schon vor gehen und ich komme gleich ok?"

Kohana schaute etwas erstaunt Fen an als sie mit ihrem Finger kurz auf Hanas zunge tippte, sie stellte die Ohren abrupt nach hinten und ihre Wangen wurden rötlich, ehe sie zur seite schaute. "ja ich denke das ist eine gute Idee" Kohana streckte sich etwas und gähnte dann, beim strecken hörte sie was fen sagte und schaute etwas verwirrt zu Fen (Hm..? Vorgehen .. ? Wohin?) Hana schaute fen etwas hinterher fragend, anscheinend verstand sie nicht was fen damit sagen wollte, wohin sollte sie gehen? Und das gleiche sagte auch ihr gesichtsausdruck

fen musste lachen"Ins bett du nuss...ich denke wir schlafen sicher nicht mehr getrennt nach all dem haha" fen zog sich auf dem weg zum bett schon aus und lies die klamotten im weg liegen. Sie öffnete ihre etwas hochgesteckten haare und streckte hana frech die zunge raus ehe sie im zimmer verschwand. Sie war doch schneller gewesen als hana und sprang aufs bett

Kohanas Augen weiteten sich etwas und sie wurde knallrot ehe sie zur seite schaute und ihr gesicht versuchte zu verstecken "..." Kohana nuschelte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin, ihr schweif wedelte etwas nervös hin und her "O-o..o-okay..." Nuschelte sie dann (Ugh... warum ... werd ich nur so schnellnervös bei ihr.. FFS das nervt...) Kohana linste leicht zu ihr was ihre wangen etwas rötlicher werden liess da fen sich gerade einfach auszog "F-fen deine sachen! u-und zieh.. dich gefälligst... i-im z-zimmer aus...!" Alleine schon an ihrer stimmlage konnte fen merken das sie verlegen war (Ob ich mich da jemals dran gewöhne..?) Kohana lächelte leicht als Fen ihre Haare öffnete und ein leises "Hübsch" rutschte ihr raus, da fen ihr die zunge ausstreckte stellte kohana die ohren nach hinten und meckerte "baka!" Sie seufzte leicht und zog sich schnell im bad um sie legte ihre sachen ordentlich weg und tappste nervös hin und her (I-is das ... wirklich okay..?) Am liebsten hätte sie jetzt ihren kopf irgendwo gegen gehauen, sie tappste unsicher in das schlafzimmer von fen, ihre ohren waren etwas angelegt. Sie legte sich dann ins bett und linste verlegen zu fen hoch, ihr gesicht hatte sie halb in nem kissen versteckt

fen zog hana zu sich ehe sie einschlief. Sonnenstrahlen weckten fen ehe sie hana die haare aus dem gesicht pustete"aufstehen~ wir haben heute viel vor!" sie raffte sich etwas hoch und schaute auf hana runter"schlafmütze!" fen stand auf und schien einen zauber zu wirken welchen die kleider aus dem schrank schweben ließ und ordentlich sortierte"gibt es irgendwas was du ubedingt von hier mitnemen willst?"

Kohana fiepte kurz Erschrocken als Fen sie zu sich zog, sie hatte sich etwas angespannt weil sie damit nicht gerechnet hatte, doch dauerte es gar nicht lange bis diese sich entspannte und sich heimlich an Fen kuschelte. Am nächsten Morgen Kohanas Ohren zuckten leicht als sie Fens stimme hörte, sie hatte ganz nah an ihr gelegen. Sie öffnete noch nicht die Augen und im Halbschlaf griff sie nach Fens Arm und zog sie mit einem Sanfen ruck zu sich. Fen landete sanft auf dem Bett, dirket neben Hana, diese kuschelte sich plötzlich an Fen, sie legte ihren Kopf auf Fens Brust - bzw halb auf ihre Brust und halb auf ihre schulter - fen leicht als Kopfkissen nehmend. Doch war Hana ganz sanft, ihre Eine hand hatte sie etwas um Fens tallie geschlungen sodass Fen nicht so leicht weg konnte. Zufrieden seufzte Kohana und es verging etwas Zeit in der sie sich einfach wie ein Kätzchen an fen kuschelte. (Hmm...? Ist das mein Herzschlag...? Nein.. das kann nicht.. Moment...) Kohana öffnete verschlafen die Augen und linste zu Fen hoch, sie schoss plötzlich hoch als sie merkte Wen sie da als Kopfkissen genommen hatte, doch dabei stolperte Kohana und kniff die Augen zu, als sie diese wieder öffnete war sie über Fen gebeugt. Sie hatte ihre Rechte Hand neben Fens kopf abgestürzt, ihre linke hand lag auf Fens Brust und ihre Beine hatte sie zwischen Fen ihre. Sie blinzelte ein paar mal bis sie realisierte in was für einer position sie waren. (Fml... das ... kommt... mir ... so bekannt vor...) Kohana erinnerte sich dadran wo sie das erste mal bei Fen zuhause war, da war sowas ähnliches passiert, Ihre wangen waren knallrot und auch ihre Ohren waren angelegt sowie schwang ihr Schweif nervös hin und her. Doch flüchtete Kohana nicht sofort wie sie es normal machte. Sie biss sich unsicher und unschlüssig auf die unterlippe, ehe sie sich vorbeugte und Fen küsste, es war sanft jedoch auch leidenschaftlich. Ihre Wangen glühten regelrecht als sie ihre zunge in Fens Mund liess. Mit ihrer Hand strich sie sanft fens tallie entlang, man konnte merken das diese leicht zitterte wahrscheinlich aus blanker Unsicherheit. Kohana küsste Fen sanft den Hals entlang ehe sie ihr in den unteren Teil des halses leicht hinein biss - doch recht sanft sodass es nicht weh tat - etwas schüchtern leckte sie über die stelle leicht entschuldigend. (.. Was zum... omg... das ... is..) Sie schaute Fen dann an, total verlegen, sie wartete anscheind auf eine reaktion, erneut beugte sie sich vor und knabberte ihr etwas am Ohr. Kohana musste irgendwie etwas schmunzeln auch wenn es ihr total peinlich war, sie setzte sich auf fens Becken und streckte ihr frech die zunge aus "V-v..v..von wegen... s-sch..s-schlafmütze!" Kohanas ohren lagen beschämt an, ihr Schweif wedelte total unsicher und nervös hin und her sie hatte anscheinend ihren ganzen mut zusammen genommen um fen zu ärgern und leicht zu provozieren

fen blinzelte denn das hana si hochschnellen würde war ja keine absicht"H-..Hana alles ok?...ist dir nich gu-..." schon wurde sie in ihren wort unterbrochen als hana so halb über sie beugte als sie das gleichgewicht verlor. Fen starrte ihr in die augen sie wirkte noch etwas verschlafen und deshalb nicht ganz bei sich. Ihre augen schlossen sich etwas und las hana sie küsste zuckte sie kurz zusammen. Ihre wangen waren knallrot"w..was ist das denn für guten mo-...mh!-...uah!-.." hanas hand an ihrer taillie ließ sie kurz auffiepen und versehentlich biss sie hana leicht in die zunge. Eine haarsträhne rutschte fens hals runter und das kleine knabbern an ihrem hals lies sie etwas gänsehaut bekommen. Sie biss sich verlegen auf die unterlippe"m-..mawn...w...was...w..war das denn...b..baka!" sie strich hanas wange entlang und lächelte"neuer anfang würd ich sagen hm?~"

Als Fen über ihre Wange strich lief Kohana knallrot an, sie konnte jetzt einer tomate blass aussehen lassen, ihre Ohren hatte sie nach hinten gestellt und der schweif wedelte immer noch total nervös hin und her, sie ging dann von fen runter und schwupp versteckte sie sich unter ihrer decke, immer noch knallrot "W-...w-..w-weiss... nit..." (omg...ich will mcih in luft auflösen..) Sie hatte kurz das bedürfniss gehabt fen wieder zu küssen als diese sich auf die unterlippe gebissen hatte, doch hatte sie es sein gelassen und sich aus scharm versteckt

fen zog hana etwas provokant das hösschen runter"mich erst so wecken und dann "weiss nid"? Du kleine lügnerin~" sie strich hana am becken entlang ehe sie kurz kichern musste"ich muss jtz aber wirklich aufstehen! Du weißt doch was heute ansteht~" sie gab ihr einen leichten schubs mit der hüfte so das sie eunen kleinen satz machte und fen sie zur seite rollte"alsoooo lässt du mich aufstehen?~ hanaaa~"

Als Kohana merkte was Fen da vorhatte war es schon zu spät, sie lief knallrot an und versuchte irgendwie sich aus der situartion rauszuflüchten, sie hatte ihr hösschen schnell wieder hochgezogen und linste etwas protestierend zu fen "B-...b-b-baka! I-ich... lüg ..nit..." Kurz fiepte Hana auf als fen ihr am becken entlang strich, grummelnd schaute sie zu Fen und scmollte etwas, aber nicht wirklich doll. Sie strecke sich und schaute zur seite, den blick kontakt mit fen meidend "I-ich .. weiss .. selbst n... nit .. w... was das .. war..." Kohana schnappte sich ein kissen und warf es fen entgegen, sie kitzelte sie etwas und grinste dann frech "Mal schauen ~"

fing das kissen ab und lies es sanft zur seite fallen"gut dann pack ich nich ein paar sachen zusammen und erledige telefonisch noch etwas!" fen stand auf und machte sich erstmal einen tee. Während sie an der tasse nippte hatte sie vor sich ein hologramm mit welchem sie mit dem verkäufer des hauses redete. Nebenbei fuchtelte sie mit dem finger und einiges fing an sich selbst zu packen also hatte fen kaum arbeit"also steht das angebot mit den 150 tausend?...aha..ok gut! Ich schicke ihnen noch die restlichen unterlagen zu"

Kohana linste leicht Fen hinter her und begann sich dann anzuziehen, sie lief dann nach unten wo Fen am telefonieren war, die sachen die Fen nicht durch den zauber packen konnte räumte Kohana fleissig weg, nachdem sie da etwas geholfen hatte begann sie etwas frühstück für die beiden zu machen, sie pendelte immer wieder vom packen und küche hin und her. Ihre sachen waren ja in der tasche sie hatte sie ja gar nicht ausgepackt (150 tausen?! ...d-das.. is... ganz schön viel geld...) Kohana hatte ein Ohr zu fen gestellt wärend sie noch ein paar sachen wegpackte

fen legte zufrieden auf und drehte dich um sie strahlte hana an während sie nebenbei die restlichen unterlagen loßschickte"erledigt! Wir haben das Haus auf jeden fall!" fen packte die restlichen sachen zusammen und schnaufte zufrieden"na dann lass uns mal los! Hast du alles?" fragte sie hana während fen sich den rest der kleidung anzig und sich in ein kleid schmiss. Darübereine strickweste

Sie packte gerade die letzten sachen ein ehe sie zu Fen schaute und lächelte "Wirklich?" An Kohanas blick konnte man sehr gut sehen das sie sich freute ihr schweif wedelte sogar freudig hin und her, sie band sich eben schnell noch die Haare zusammen und als fen sie ansprach linste sie zu ihr "Yep ich hab alles, ich hatte ja nicht wirklich viel. Auf gehts!" Kohana schnappt sich eben schnell eine dünne jacke aus ihrem koffer und zog die eben über, ihr blick viel auf Fen und sie schmunzelte ehe ihr ein leises "Hübsch" raushuschte, sie lief dann zur tür und wartete dann auf fen

alles was sie zusammengepackt hatten wurde über einen magischen kanal schon vor Ort geschickt. Nach ca 15min taxi fahrt stiegen die zwei in einen zug die fahrt dauerte ca 4h und es wurde immer ländlicher und immer mehr felder konnte man sehen. Fen schaute gähnend aus dem fenster des zuges. Wind wehte ihr ins gesicht und sie atmete die frische landluft ein

Kohana schaute recht neugierig als das Gepäck von den beiden mit Magie versandt wurde, so hatte sie darmals nicht gereist, Als Fen udn Hana im Zug sassen schaute Hana die ganze zeit mit aus dem Fenster "Richtig schön.." Sie schaute noch etwas weiter raus bis sie irgendwann mal leicht wegnickte und ihren Kopf gegen Fens schulter lehnte, sie schlief nur ganz leicht. Der wind wehte ihr etwas durchs haar und hana lächelte sanft, die ganze luft war os viel angenehmer

fen linste mit einem lächeln zu hana ehe sie selbst etwas zu dösen begann. Die durchsage der nächstens haltestelle lies sie wieder etwas wacher werden"oh..da müssen wir raus!" fen stupste hana an und stand auf"aufstehen~ schlafmütze haha..." fen schaute hana verträumt an ehe sie die jacken vom oberen gepäckhalter nahm"zum glück haben wir die haltestelle nicht verschlafen!"

Kohanas Ohren zuckten leicht als Fen sie anstupste, sie öffnete langsam die Augen und linste zu Fen. Leicht streckend stand sie auf "Ich... bin keine schlafmütze " Meckerte sie etwas schmollend und streckte fen leicht die zunge aus. Dann nahm sie ihre Jacke und folgte Fen "Das wäre es jetzt auch noch gewesen!" leicht kicherte sie

als die zwei aus dem zug austiegen wehte ein angenehmer luftzug durch den bahnhof. Kirschblüten wurden durch die luft getragen welche rund um den bahnhof gepflanzt wurden"na dann lass uns los! Das haus steht ca 10 min von hier~" fen nahm hana an die hand und ging mit ihr durch den belebten aber kleinen bahnhof. Der banhof schien etwas abgelegen von dem dorf den runherum waren wirklich schöne felder. Nur vereinzelte kleine häuschen stachen herraus"bist du aufgeregt?" fragte fen sie belustigt und führte sie weiter durch den banhof und danach einen schönen landweg entlang

Leicht geniessend Schloss Kohana die Augen, die Luft hier war sehr angenehm. Sie liess ihrn blick schweifen und eine der kleinen Kirschblüten blätter landete auf kohanas Ohren, sie stellte die Ohren auf denn die umgebung schien ihr zu gefallen. "Alleine der Ausblick hier ist schon schön." Hana linste leicht zu fen hoch sie hatte erst nicht damit gerechnet das sie ihre Hand nahm doch dann lief sie mit ihr mit und liess ihren blick schweifen "...e-etwas" Flunkerte sie, sie war auch wenn sie es nicht zeigen wollte aufgeregt, leicht sturr stellte sie die Ohren nach hinten

noch ein weites stück zog fen hana hinter sich her ehe sie an ein kleines traditionell gehaltenes japanisches haus kamen. Auf dem weg trafen sie einige in der nähe wohnenden anwohner die überwiegend mit dem Fahrrad unterwegs waren"ich schätze das wird wohl auch auf uns zukommen haha" als sie dem haus näher kamen konnte man sehen das knapp daneben ein kleiner fluss entlang lief. Das haus war circa auf bungalou größe und hatte

Kohana liess sich Einfach von Fen mitziehen, sie schaute sich neugierig um jedoch linste sie immer wieder zu Fen hoch (Iwie... bin ich... total hibbelig... omg...) "Mich stört es nicht wirklich. Eher im Gegenteil" Kohana schaute dann zu dem Kleinen Japanischen Haus, ihr blick weitere sich und sie schaute sich etwas sprachlos um stand allerdings immer noch neben Fen, leicht wedelte ihr schweif hin und her ehe sie zu Fen linste "I... ist... es das?" Ihre stimme klang freudig (Ich hab sowas noch nie gesehen, da sieht so toll aus!)

fen merkte hanas freude sofort und konnte nun auch ihr eigenes verlegenes lachen nicht halten"Ja...gefällt es dir?" sie ging mit ihr Richtung und öffnete die tür mit einem kleinen schlüssel. Der eingang alleine war schon sehr schön und man konnte dort in den garten durchschauen wo ein baum stand"vorsichtig stufe...übrigens können wir später etwas in die stadt wenn du willst?.." das gepäck stand bereits im wohnzimmer eine edle tischplatte zierte den raum

Kohana schaute etwas verlegen zur seite, ihr war das etwas unangenehm das fen ihre Freude sofort bemerkt hatte "Ja... sehr" Kohana folgte fen und lies ihren blick etwas schweifen, Leicht lächelte sie. "Keine sorge Fen so schnell stolper ich nicht. Klar wenn du willst, ich würde mich gerne etwas umschauen hier" Kohana lief zu dem tisch und schaute sich im wohnzimmer etwas neugierig um (Wow das ist echt schön hier!)

fen nickte zufrieden"ich packe oben die sachen aus geht fix mit nem zauber...und du machst tee? Ich denke wir sollten vll auch erstmal reden?" sie lächete und ging mit langsamen schritten nach oben während sie mit dem finger einen circle zeichnete und sich alles von selbst wegräumte. Fen zog sich oben schnell noch ein kleid an und band die haare hoch ehe sie wieder zu hana runter tapste. Sie hielt zwei karten für das dorffest in der hand

Sie stellte die Ohren aufmerksam auf und schaute zu Fen "Willst du das alleine machen ? Mhm okay ich mach uns einen Tee" Sie tappste schon in die Küche und antwortete auch nicht auf das reden, in dee Küche angekommen brühte sie einen selbstgemachten Tee auf und schaute aus dem Fenster (Wodrüber will sie wohl reden..? Oh mann..)

Fen setze sich auf den boden an den edlen tisch und schaute hana zu. Sie schob das eine ticket unauffällig zu ihr rüber und nahm sich eine tasse"Ich finde du solltest mir etwas...über deine vergangenheit sagen meinst du nicht auch?" was fen selbst nie aufgefallen war ist das sie die kette mit sarus bild immernoch trug

Kohana stand noch in der Küche und liess den Tee noch eben etwas ziehen, sie linste zu Fen und sah auch wie sie das Ticket zu ihr schob und sich eine Tasse dann nahm. "..." Auf die frage antwortete sie erstmal nicht doch man merkte das sie es gehört hatte, sturr stellte sie die Ohren nach hinten, sie nahm den beutel aus der Tee kanne und lief zu Fen.

fen schaute sie still an(Sie ignoriert mich..schon wieder immer wenn ich sie darauf anspreche..)"...hana..ich rede mit dir ich kenne dich gut genug das du sehr wohl genau zugehört hast...ich habe ein recht darauf es zu wissen...immerhin kennst du viel von mir.." sie seufzte ehe sie auf das ticket deudete"heute abend ist ein fest...ich dachte es wäre gut hinzugehen...jtz da wir in einer neuen umgebung sind...ich hab uns ebenso traditionelle gewänder anfertigen lassen..." fen linste zur seite und schluckte kurz"...sei nicht so ein dickschädel..."

Hana schaute zur seite etwas den blick meidend (War klar das sie nicht locker lässt...) "Ich weiss das du mit mir redest Fen und ja ich habe dir Zugehört..." Doch es ihr erzählen tat sie nicht sie schien es nicht freiwillig so erzählen zu wollen. Sie linste zu dem Ticket wodrauf fen gezeigt hatte "Oh? Ja gerne. Traditionelle gewänder? Mom! Du hast sie anfertigen lassen?! Hat das nicht. ...?" (OMG das muss doch total geld gekostet haben? Und was trägt man hier für gewänder..? Kimonos vllt? Hmmm) Kohana stellte sturr die Ohren nach hinten und schaute etwas schmollend zur seite. "Tu mal nicht so als ob DU nicht sturr wärst"

fen schaute sie schmunzelnd an"..." sie seufze etwas genervt ehe sie nickte"ja traditionell...ich kann dir helfen den kimono zu binden sollte kein problem sein.." fen stand auf und legte ihr ticket auf hanas"die vergessen wir später nicht..." sie trank einen schluck des tees"ich hoffe mal am ende des tages sagst du es mir du schläfst ja sicher nicht gerne draußen?" sagte fen frech und provozierte sie lediglich etwas bevor sie aufstand und sich streckte"kommst du? Wir müssen im dorf vorher noch haarspangen kaufen.." fen linste zu ihrer halskette doch ihr fiehl prombt nicht ein weshalb sie die besaß"übrigens..hast du mir die kette da geschenkt?" sie raschelte klackerte kurz mit der kette

Kohanas Blick wurde etwas frech doch sagte sie nichts weiter "Du kannst sowas binden?" Kohana wirkte etwas erstaunt, nicht das sie fen das nicht zutrauen würde sie war eher verwundert das sie anscheinend schon ein paar mal sowas getragen hatte (Hmm liegt vllt dadran das ich aus einem wüsten Gebiet komme) Hana stand auf und streckte sich etwas als sie Fens kleine Drohung hörte musste sie kichern und schaute frech zu Fen etwas herausfordernd "Ich hab schon oft genug draussen geschlafen, falls du dich dadran erinnern kannst warum ich darmals fieber hatte~" Kohanas ton war etwas provozierend. Kohana nickte und lief in Richtung tür währenddessen streckte sie sich "Hm?" Kohana schaute zu der kette, sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. "Ja hab ich" (Gott... Saruko verzeih mir...)

Fen schaute sie still an"deine Entscheidung~" fen lächelte als sie hanas antwort hörte"sie ist wirklich hübsch! Erinnert mich an was haha nur keine ahnung woran!" fen ging etwas vor und zog ihre schuhe an dort wartend auf hana. Doch bevor hana sich bewegen kann griff sie etwas leichtes -wie eine feder- am arm. Saruko blickte zu hana herrab und lächelte. Ihr geist schien völlig klar und rein"keine sorge hana...ich nehm dir das nicht krumm...solange du gut auf sie aufpasst" hauchte ihr saruko ins ohr"und nun hopp hopp lass sie nicht warten~" sie konnte hana keinen Stupser geben da sie ja logischerweise ein geist war"und danke...das du den schmerz von ihr genommen hast..."

Hanas Ohren waren sturr nach hinten gestellt "Yep~" Kohana schien erst nicht zu wissen wie sie dadrauf antworten sollte doch lächelte sie dann "Ja das ist sie wirklich! Na dann wars nicht so wichtig denke ich.." (was rede ich da... klar war es wichtig...) Kohana wollte Fen gerade folgen als sie etwas am arm fasste, sie machte einen kleinen satz denn sie hatte sich total erschrocken. Leicht zur seite schauend konnte sie dann Saruko sehen, ihre augen weiteten sich abrupt und sie wirkte wie erstarrt "Saruko?" Hauchte sie sodass es Fen nicht hören konnte, sie schien sich gerade etwas wieder gefasst zu haben "Ich werde auf sie aufpassen... ich wollte nur nicht mehr das sie so leidet. ... am liebsten hätte ich dir auch geholfen..." Leicht liess sie die Ohren hängen "J-ja ja" Sie machte einen kleinen Hoppser von Saruko weg und nickte "Kein Problem.. ich konnte einfach nicht anders.."

"Du hättest mir ohnehin nicht helfen können...und fen auch nicht...der dämon hatte meine seele zerfressen...und wollte all die erinnerungen die ich an fen habe...und was uns verbindet ich habe mich so sehr gesträubt das es mich ungebracht hat...aber da sist jtz nebensache.." saruko lächelte und deutete zu fen"..sie kann mich nicht sehen weil sie nicht weiß das ich exisitiere...allerdings wenn sie es erfährt...verschwinde ich automatisch...sie wird es früher oder später rausfinden...da ist ein bild...in der kette und alles wird mit einem schlag kommen.." sie seufzte ehe sie sich neben hana scheebend stüzte"hana? Eo bleibst du alles ok?" rief fen und saruko musste kichern"so typisch sie...haha" fen linste in hanas Richtung(irgendwie ist sie komisch...)

"Oh mann... ich frag mich nur warum du nie mit deiner Schwester geredet hast? Naja... " Hana schaute etwas betrübt zur seite doch nickte sie "Ist okay, ich werde da etwas aufpassen. Aber wenn sie es erfährt werde ich ihr alles erklären.." Leicht zuckte sie zusammen als sie Fens stimme vernahm "J-ja! Alles okay sekunde ich bin gleich da." Sie schaute zu Saruko "Ja das ist echt typisch sie" Sie linste dann zu Fen und nahm ihre Jacke "Ich denke ich sollte... sonst macht sie sich nur noch mehr gedanken" Mit den worten lief sie zu Fen (Oh mann... ich will ihr nicht von meiner Vergangenheit erzählen. ...)

fen lächelte als hana endlich nachkam und als sie die haustür zugesperrt hatte schob sie fix ein fahrrat vor. Saruko schaute den beiden schmunzelnd zu und winkte zufrieden hana zu"Setz dich hinten auf den gepäckträger und halt dich fest ok? Wir müssen hier mit dem fahrrad lang haha" fen stieg aufs fahrrad und zog ihr kleid etwas runter(ungünstig gekleidet...)"und gut fest halten oder willst du etwa fahren?" sie blinzelte hana an und lächelte ehe sie sie fragend anschaute

Kohana lächelte Fen an und lief nach draussen die sonnen strahlen genoss sie und streckte sich dann, ihre Ohren zuckten leicht aufmerksam, ehe sie zu Fen schaute und das Fahrrad sah "Haha ist Okay." Sie kicherte etwas und lief dann zu Fen "Sag mal... wäre es nicht besser wenn ich Fahrwn würde? Du bist etwas.. ungünstig gekleidet" Kohana nahm Fen das Fahrrad ab und verwies sie sanft sich hinten auf den Gepäckträger zu setzten, ala Fen dort sass fuhr Kohana langsam los "Du musst mich nur lotsen, ich hab nämlich keine Ahung wo wir hin müssen" Hanas Haare wehten etwas im wind und auch ihr schweif wehte leicht hin und her

fen schaute sie erstaunt an"e-...eh o..ok?" sie musste etwas schmunzeln ehe sie sich nach hinten setze und kicherte. Sie hielt sich an hana fest und lehnte ihren kopf an ihren rücken. Der wind fuhr den beiden durch die haare"ok dann lotze ich dich wenn du so sehr darauf bestehst!" fen musste etwas kichern denn hanas schweif streichte ihr sanft am hals vorbei. Sie betrachtete die wunderschöne landschaft ehe sie hana dann daraufhinwies vorne rechts zu fahren. Der weg führte an einem fluss vorbei"magst du denn spangen im haar oder willst du was anderes?

Kohana linste leicht nach hinten, ihre wangen waren etwas rot als sich fen an ihr festhielt und ihren Kopf an ihren Rücken lehnte. "Wenn du willst das wir uns Verfahren kannst du es auch sein lassen" Sagte sie etwas ärgernd, auch sie genoss die schöne Landschaft und vor allem die angenehm reine luft, sie folgte den Anweisungen von Fen, sodass sie an dem Fluss vorbei fuhren. Die sonne spiegelte sich richtig schön in dem wasser. Hanas Ohren zuckten erneut als sie Fens stimme vernahm "Hmm ich hab nie wirklich spangen benutzt, deswegen bin ich mir noch nicht wirklich sicher." (Ich hab sie ja auch nie gebraucht) Hana seufzte etwas

fen schaute hana etwas erstaunt an ehe sie sie anlächelte"dann such ich dir eine aus!" entschloss sich fen und hielt sich fester an hana fest. Der weg führte immer weiter in die stadt und vereinzelt konnte man immer mehr häuser sehen. Auf dem weg fuhren sie an ein paar bauern vorbei welche sie neugierig anschauten*der laden soll relativ nah am stadteingang sein wenn ich mich recht erinnere!" *fen bremste hana etwas ab und deute auf ein rotes lädchen am ende der straße

Kohana stellte ein Ohr zu Fen was fen nicht sehen konnte war das Hana etwas verlegen geworden war "O-okay" Leicht zuckte sie zusammen als Fen sich fester an Hana fest hielt, sie fuhr immer weiter bis sie irgendwann mal von Fen abgehalten wurde "Das kann gut sein" Sie hielt vor dem Kleinen roten lädchen an und schaute neugierig dort hin "Ist es das?

fen nickte zufrieden und stieg vom fahrrad ab als hana davor stehenblieb. Sie schaute durchs schaufenster und sofort fiehl ihr eine goldene stecknadel ins auge. Am ende der nadel (welche natürlich stumpf war da sie für frisuren gedacht war) hingen perlen mit ornamentmuster drauf und edeles Gold in form von sakurablüten herrunter"hmmm...wie findest du die?" fen zeigte auf die nadel und schaute hana neugierig an ehe sie auch schon durch die tür platzte

"Hmm? Wie finde ich was?" Hana lief zu fen und schaute durch das schaufenster ihr blick fiel auf die Haar nadel hanas blick wirkte neugierig "Die ist echt hübsch" (Aber auch bestimmt total teuer...) Bevor sie den gedanken aussprechen konnte war fen auch schon in den Laden geplatzt "F-fen? J-jetzt warte doch!"

fen streckte ihr die zunge raus like "zu spät" und schin wanderte die Stange über den Thresen. Uber den preis verlor sie sowieso kein wort und höflichst bedankte sie sich bei dem händler"habt vielen dankd ich hoffe man sieht sich!" fen grinste hana an, ob diese eingeschnappt war deswegen interessierte sie nicht. Sie war selbst zu happy wegen der hübschen brosche. Auch fen schaute sich fand eine in himmelblau sowie dunkles meeresblau'keine wiederrede! Nimm es einfach am"

Kohana rannte ihr hinterher doch es war schon zu spät denn Fen hielt schon die fein verpackte spange fest "Feeen~" Meckerte sie etwas, doch irgendwo freute sie sich auch. "Die war bestimmt total teuer!" Verlegen schaute sie zur seite (Omg sie kann doch nicht einfach so viel geld...) Kohana seufzte als fen sie so angrinste doch wirklich böse konntr sie ihr nicht sein "...Fen... die war bestimmt teuer..." Doch sie gehorchte und nahm sie an auch wenn sie etwas eingeschnappt war

fen kicherte und setzte sich prombt ans steuer"diesmal fahre ich ok?" die karten verstaute sievgut in ihrer tasche*und ja ich kann kimonos binden...ich hatte mal eine zeitllag als gesha gearbeitet..do2e gehen wir jtz abholen!" *fen hielt nach einem sehr edlen geschäft ausschau

Kohana lief immer noch etwas schmollend hinter Fen hinterher, als Fen sich ans steuer des Fahrrads setzte schaute sie zu Fen hoch und seufzte "Okay" Sie setzte sich hinten auf den Gepäckträger und Fen fuhr los* "Eine Gesha? Deshalb kannst du die binden interessant~ Eine Krankenschwester die mal ein Gesha war" Kohana neckte sie etwas (Ich hoffe die Kimonos sind nicht so teuer... aber so wie ich Fen kenne...)

Fen hielt nach ca. 10min an einem edlen japanischen gebäude an. Sie wurden direkt schon herzlich von der maid des hauses begrüßt welche sie in eine halle mit verschiedenen und edlen kimonos brauchte. Die preiskatehorie war ziemlich hoch doch fen sorgte sich eher darum das sie da überhaupt in eine passte!"schaut euch ruhig etwas um und probiert sie an...wenn ihr hilfe braucht sagt mir bitte bescheid" fen nickte und schazte nach einem weiß/goldenen kimono für sich"wenn du iwas schönes siehst sag bescheid ok?" die schuhe die zu jedem Kleid in verschiedennen größen erhältlich waren, waren wirklich schön bestickt so musste auch fen etwas schmunzeln

Kohanas blick wurde skeptisch als sie an dem Edlen Japanischen gebäude ankamen, sie linste zu Fen (JA klar nicht teuer...) Als dann auch noch eine Maid auf die beiden zu kam war Kohana klar das das hier kein günstiger laden war, die Maid liess kohana sich etwas unwohl fühlen. Doch versuchte sie sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als sie dann in dieser Halle waren schaute Kohana nicht schlecht, die sahen schon so teuer aus! "D-danke..." *Kohanas Danke klang eher gezwungen als das sie sich hier gerade wohl fühlte, etwas unsicher linste sie Fen hinterher (Ich fühl mich hier... iwie falsch... Und Fen schaut sich in ruhe um, ich warte denke ich erstmal) "J-ja...mach ich" doch kohana blieb erstmal einfach da stehen und lies ihren blick wandern

eine kleine, zierliche, wirklich total süße stimme kam hinter hana hervor. Hinter ihr stand eine kleine Elin, sichtlich kleiner als hana und mit zwei weißen hasenöhrchen welche azfmerksam zuckten. Sie schien sehr fröhlich und ihre augen funkelten hana an. Immer wieder zuckten ihre ohren kurz hippelig"kann ich dir helfen? Du siehst ziemlich verloren aus!" die haare der elin waren ebenfalls hochgebunden und ein fluffiges pony bedeckte ihre stirn. Sie trug einen leichten lippenstift und ginf ezwas in ihrem kimono ein. Welche sehr edel war. Fen schaute sich derweil noch um

Kohanas Ohren zuckten aufmerksam als sie die süße stimme hinter sich hörte, sie drehte sich langsam um und schaute die andere Elin total verwundert an, hana musste etwas nach unten schauen weil die elin doch einen ganzen tacken kleiner war als sie selbst. Die fröhliche und etwas hibbelige art von der anderen elin liessen hana etwas zurückweichen, doch nur einen schritt. "Uhm...Ich weiss nit..." *Sie linste in die richtung in der Fen verschwunden war doch diese war nicht in sicht "Ahaha.. Ja... das kommt hin" (ES ist genau das eingetroffen was ich nicht wollte! Warum kann die nicht Fen vollquatschen?! ... Ich mag solche läden nicht...) Kohanas Ohren waren skeptisch und recht sturr nach hinten gestellt

die kleine elin blinzelte sie an und grinste"Etooo...Lass mich dir helfen! Ich bin übrigens Hanabi die besitzerin des ladens hier!" hanabi fiepte fröhlich und kruschte an einem ständer rum. Ihre kleinen hände verschwanden im kimono komplett"deine freundin ist übrigens schon am anprobieren!" neugierig linste hanabi zu hana ehe sie ein kimono rauszog. Dieser war gold rot und kurz geschnitten jedoch waren die ärmel sehr lang"der ist gut!" hanabi hob ihn hoch man konnte sie hinter dem komono nichtmal sehen...

Kohana war etwas verwundert durch den blick der kleinen Elin, skeptisch stellte sie die Ohren auf und schaute Hanabi hinterher (MOM warte was?! SIE ist die besitzterin des ladens?! O-okay... ) Bevor Kohana was sagen konnte war Hanabi schon verschwunden und kruschte an einem ständer "..." Kohana linste zu ihr und musste irgendwie schmunzeln, denn die kleine ging da fast unter, als Hanabi jedoch sagte 'deine freundin' wurde Kohana verlegen und schaute zur seite (Is das so offensichtlich...?) "J-ja... die kennt sich anscheinend mit Kimonos aus..." Kohana schaute auf den roten Kimono, dieses mal musste sie etwas kichern "Ja der ist ziemlich hübsch" Als Kohana etwas näher kam sollte Hanabi allerdings sofort auffallen das dieser zu klein für Kohana sein würde

hanabi hielt ihr den kimono an. Definitiv zu klein wie sich rausstellte. Etwas beschämt das sie dies wegen ihrer größe erst spät gesehen hatte, kicherte sie"oh!..g-...gut ich such dir einen anderen raus! Wir haben den noch in einer anderen Farbe..." hanabi verschwand mal eieder halb in dem ständer und kramte das zart rosane Modell herraus. Und einige nummern größer!"b..besser?" sie schaute hana an. In der zeit kämpfte sich fen corsichtig und selbst knallrot über den freizügigen kimono, durch den gang"Zum glück...ist nicht viel los..." an einer seite hob sie den kimono etwas an. Die haarnadel hatte sie sich grob ins haar gesteckt und dessen anhänger hangen bis zu ihrer schulter runter

Etwas unwohl liess sie Hanabi den Kimono anhalten der sich als zu klein herrausstellte, hana bemerkte das dies etwas die kleine elin beschämte doch sagte sie nichts. "O-okay..." Kohana betrachtete Hanabi wie sie da halb in dem Kleider ständer verschwand, als sie plötztlich einen zart rosa farbenden Kimono hervorzog. Kohanas Ohren stellten sich auf denn sie fand den schon ziemlich niedlich, doch in ihrem Kopf schwirrte natürlich auch herrum das die verdammt teuer waren und sie wollte sowas sehr ungerne Ohne Fen entscheiden. "J-ja... der ist sehr hübsch" Kam es recht kleinlaut

Fen kamn dann auch mal nach kurzer zeit um die ecke. Sie schien zu wissen wie man so etwas trägt und auch wie man sich darin bewegte. Hanabi schaute fen mit leuchtenden augen an"miss der sieht wirklich toll aus an ihnen! Betont ihre kruven!" hanabi schien kein blatt vor den mund zu nehmen und fen schaute etwas knallrot weg(kurven!?) sie linste zu hana und lächelte"noch nichts gefunden?" sie ging langsam auf hana zu denn bezahlt war das kleid ja noch nicht. Hanabi hielt fen den kimono wo hana gefiel hoch"den fand sie ganz interessant!" fen schmunzelte"ach ist dem so?~"

Kohana bemerkte Fen und drehte sich zu ihr, was keine gute idee gewesen war. Denn Fens Kimono war sehr freizügig und somit lief Kohana knallrot an und schaute gen Boden, die Ohren verlegen angelegt "F-f-fen..." Kohana linste beschämt zu Hanabi und dann wieder hinunter auf den boden (E-er sieht ja schon g-gut aus ... GOTT was denk ich da!?) Fens frage schien diese gar nicht erst mitbekommen zu haben, erst als Fen fast neben ihr stand zuckte ihr Ohr und sie linste ganz vorsichtig hoch, doch bevor sie was sagen konnte hielt Hanabi schon den kurzen Kimono hoch den hana mochte "..." Hana nickte leicht doch wirklich nur ganz zögerlich

fen kicherte"Willst du ihn denn nichtmal anprobieren?" fen ging auf hanabi zu und nahm ihr den kimono -der sie sowieso verdeckte- ab und linste zufriden zu ihr. Hanabi verstand fens blick und hüpfte quikend und happy weg"f..falls ihr mich sucht ich bin bei der schmuck abtei-...UAH!" und schon war sie auf ihr kimono getreten und fiehl hin. Fen schaute sie etwas erstarrt an"alles ok?" hanabi winkte nur ehe sie weiter weg robbte"..ehm ja...' fen witmete sich erneut hana"soll ich ihn dir binden?"

Hana linste zu Fen hoch immer noch verlegen "Sollte ich denke ich mal.." Kohana schauten Fen hinterher und und wo sie Hanabi den Kimono abnahm musste sie etwas schmunzeln. Als Hanabi quiekend weg hüpfte schaute Hana verwundert zu Fen "A-alles okay?" Kohana wollte ihr aufhelfen doch diese winkte sie nur ab und robbte weg "Oh mann.." Auf fens frage hin schaute sie zu ihr was ihre wangen wieder etwas erröten liess "Ich kann sowas ja nicht binden..."

fen schaute sie etwas verwundert an aber es war ihr eigentlich klar gewesen"Dann mach ich das! Komm mit~" Fen ging mit ihr in die umkleide und während hana sich ausziehen sollte legte fen den kimono schinmal zurecht"wie siehst mit deinen haaren aus? Kannst du das?" fragte sie neugierig und küsste sie sanft auf sie wange

Kohana nickte nur verlegen, es war ihr unangenehm das sie Fens hilfe beim anziehen brauchte. Jedoch folgte sie Fen in die Umkleide, wo sie sich dann ausziehen sollte wurde sie erneut verlegen und tappste etwas hin und her, sie linste zu Fen ob diese zu ihr schaute was nicht der fall war da sie den Kimono zurecht legte, also begann sie sich ganz vorsichtig auszu ziehen, ihre Ohren waren dabei verlegen angelegt und man konnte merken das sie sich unwohl fühlte. "Hmm? Was mit den Haaren?" Sie linste zu fen und sah die Haar nadel und das die haare fein zusammen gebunden waren "N-nicht wirklich..." (GOTT ... ich komm mir so dumm vor... das is so peinlich) Unsicher schaute sie zu Fen hoch als diese sie auf die wange küsste

fen lächelte und drehte sich um um den kimono anzulegen"Gut die binden wir dir hoch kein problem~" fen legte den stoff vorsichtig um ihren bauch und auch die Seide band sie sehr geschickt und schnell"mach dir keine sorgen wegen dem geld...als gesha hab ich sehr gut verdient..außerdem kenne ich hanabi..sie gibt uns prozente~" mit einem letzen zug band sie hanas kimono straff und schaute zum spiegel"gut? Oder schlecht haha?" Fen band sich noch ein band an den oberschenkel welches zu ihrem kimono gehörte"übrigens sollten wir dich noch hier anmelden...in der schule wenn du darauf bestehst...arbeiten gehen müsstets du nicht...glaub mir" sie schaute hana fragend an

Kohanas eines Ohr stellte sie nach hinten um zu lauschen was Fen machte "O-okay" Kohana war ganz leicht zusammengezuckt doch entspannte sie sich wieder, etwas neugierieg schaute sie Fen zu wie diese Ihren kimono band, es war das erste mal das sie sowas trug "Sag mal.. kannst du gedanken lesen? Fen mag sein das du gut verdient hast als Gesha... aber ... ich fühl mich total unwohl... wenn ich sozusagen auf deine kosten lebe. Mom du kennst Hanabi?" Kohana schaute zu Fen hoch etwas fragend, ehe sie einen letzten zug machte und der Kimono fertig gebunden war, sie schaute in den Spiegel, ihre Augen weiteten sich etwas, sie wirkte total überrascht und ganz leise huschte ihr "hime" aus dem mund ehe sie sich schnell den mund zu hielt, hoffend das fen nicht das nichte gehört hatte "I-ich finde.. i-ihn gut... und du?" Sie betrachtete sich noch etwas im spiegel (Ich seh aus wie sie...) "Ich soll wieder zur schule? Und was machst du? Krankenschwester an der gleichen schule hmm?" Kohana musste kichern "Du weisst schon das ich mich in der schule nur langweilen werde oder?"

fen schaute hana etwas verwundert an dennoch sprach sie sie nicht darauf an(hime?) fen kicherte kurz und fuhr ihr durchs haar während sie ihre haare machte"deswegen sage ich das es unnötig ist das du in die schule gehst und ich habe nur gearbeitet weil es mir spaß machte..." sie seufzte etwas"und ich weiß das du dich unwohl fühlst wenn ich alles bezahle aber hey ich weiß auch das du arbeiten würdest...und es ist meine entscheiung..zudem habe ich für hanabis familie gearbeitet...jahrelang...deswegen kenne ich sie so gut"

Kohana entspannte sich etwas anscheinend hatte Fen es zwar mitbekommen würde sie allerdings nicht ansprechen, als diese ihr durch die haare strich seufzte Hana etwas entspannt, sie lauschte Fen "Okay... ich denke dann sind wir uns einig das ich erstmal nicht in die Schule gehe, weil es sowieso nichts bringen würde" Bei dem seufzte von Fen linste sie etwas zu ihr "Naja... für mich ist es nicht selbstverständlich.. das stimmt ich würde sofort arbeiten gehen wenn du nicht über die runden kommen würdest ... ich weiss das es deine entscheidung ist und deswegen akzeptier ich das... nur ist es sehr ungewohnt für mich... Du hast für Hanabis familie gearbeitet? Kein wunder das du sie so gut kennst" (Oh mann wenn sie wüsste...)

fen nickte und band ihr nun auch die haare zuende"so bitte!" sie strahlte und schob hana etwas vor den spiegel"na was meinst du? Wenn du es willst nehmen wir direkt beide!" fen streckte sich etwas dabei musste sie aufpassen das ihr oberteil nicht wegrutschte"uah!-...uh..." sie schaute etwas zur seite und hielt nach hanabi ausschau die in dem kleiderhaufen den sie in den armen trug unterging"hanabi?..." der kleiderhaufen drehte sich in fens richtung"hai?" fen kicherte"ich denke wir sind gleich fertig!" rief sie ihr zu und wartete auf hanas antwort"beweg dich ruhig etwas darin"

Hana drehte sich um zu Fen und lächelte "D-danke" kam es verlegen als Fen sie vor den spiegel schob fiepte sie kurz "F-fen...!" Sie schaute sich selbst nochmal im spiegel an, sie wurde etwas verlegen (W-wow...d-das sieht gar nit schlecht aus..) "I-ich finds gut." Hana musste etwas loslachen als fen sich streckte "Und du solltest etwas aufpassen!" Hana betrachtete sich noch etwas im spiegel etwas happy fluffte sie die Ohren auf, sie hörte zwar was fen mit hanabi redete doch wirklich reagieren tat sie nicht, Kohana bewegte sich dann etwas in dem Kimono weil er so eng anliegend war war das etwas ungewohnt, doch es schien gut zu klappen "I-ich denke .. das geht oder?"

fen drehte sich erneut zu hana"ja er sieht wirklich wunderschön aus~" sie grinste und schien erleichtert"also nehmen wir den~ zieh dich in ruhe um und ich geh als bezahlen!" dies tat fen dann auch zog sich selbst wieder normal an und schliff hanabi hinter sich her"und du kommst mit an die kasse!" fen linste noch kurz zu hana

Kohana wurde etwas verlegen und nickte dann, sie drehte sich dann zu Fen und grinste etwas frech aber ihre wangen waren immer noch rot "Du.. siehst auch sehr hübsch aus Fen" Sie drehte sich um und liess Fen sich in ruhe umziehen "Okay." (Bitte las sie nicht SO teuer sein) Kohana linste zu Hanabi die gerade von Fen hinterher geschliffen wurde und musste lachen auch wenn ihr Hanabi etwas leid tat, sie zog sich dann in ruhe um und folgte Fen dann zur kasse, dort angekommen streckte sie sich leicht (Wer hätte gedacht das ich mal nen Kimono tragen werde?)

fen schob hanabi rasch das geld zu so das hana es nicht sehen sollte und drückte ihr auch schon die tasche mit ihrem kimono in die hand"so bitteschön~ bis heute abend hanabi!" denn hanabi sollte ebenfalls zum fest kommen. Sie zog hana hinter sich her so das diese nid noch auf dumme gedanken kam nach dem preis zu fragen. Hanabi winkte ihr zu"bis daaaann~" draußen angekommen atmete fen tief ein"ah ich freu mich auf heute abend!"

hana nahm die Tasche mit ihrem Kimono entgegen natürlich hatte sie versucht zu gucken was das alles gekostet hatte doch Fen hatte das gut vertuscht (Sie kommt auch zu dem Fest?) "Bis dann" Kohana lächelte ihr leicht zu wurde dann aber von Fen mitgezogen, wheren tat sie sich jedoch nicht. Draussen streckte sie sich erneut und schaute zu Fen "hanabi kommt also auch mit? Ich freu mich auch auf heute abend" Sie lief dann zu Fahrrad und wartete dort auf Fen

fen wirkte noch etwas still"lass uns vll ein stück zu fuß laufen? An der promenade?" fen lächelte und wirkte kurz einen magischen circel wo sie die taschen plazierte um diese nach hause zu befördern"so..ist das wenigstens aus unseren händen~" fen wirkte etwas ernster"und du sasgst mir jtz mal was damals war...denn manchmal blicke ich nicht durch...wirklich hana...vorallem das mit deiner schwester nicht"

Kohana schaute etwas nachdenklich zu Fen (Irgendwas hat sie..) "uhm... klar" (Yep.. ich weiss was jetzt kommt..) Kohana schaute etwas denn magischen zirkel an doch sagte sie nichts weiter sie merkte das Fen etwas ernster wurde und das gefiehl Kohana gar nicht, sie stellte die Ohren schon nach hinten und ihre ganze körpersprache war total angespannt und etwas ablehnend "..." Sie schaute zur anderen seite wo sie hörte was fen von ihr wollte (Ich weiss das sie ein recht dadrauf hat es zu erfahren... aber ich will da echt ungerne drüber reden... wer weiss wie sie dann über mich denkt...) Kohana seufzte denn sie war tief in gedanken versunken, alles was darmals passiert war. Sie lief neben fen her fast etwas wie in trance

da hana wohl nichtmal bemerkte was um sie herrum war und sie immer weiter blind fen folgte blieb diese plötzlich stehen und kicherte. Sie gab hana einen kleinen schubs doch hielt sie an ihrer jacke gerad noch fest bevor sie ins wasser fallen würde. Das einzugste was sie fest hiel war fen"Alsooooo? Sagst du es mir freiwillig oder soll ich loßlassen du sturkopf?" fen grinste sie meinte es todernst und sie lies einen von 5 fingern los. Hana stand kippend auf dem rand des gehwegs"Ich lass dich los verlass dich drauf...ich hab dich schon nett gebeten es mir zu sagen aber du drückst dich immer wieder"

Kohana tappste weiterhin wie in trance neben Fen her total in gedanken versunken bis sie auf einmal einen kleinen schubser merkte der sie nach vorne fallen lies "U-wah?!" Ihre Augen weiteten sich abrubt und sie zappelte kurz, direkt vor ihr war das wasser und sie merkte das Fen sie festhielt "F-fen! D-das ist unfair!" Sie zappelte etwas und versuchte sich irgendwie in sicherheit zu bringen doch das klappte nicht so ganz "D-du B-baka! zieh mich gefälligst hoch!" Kohana meckerte sie etwas an, bis sie merkte das Fen sie mit einen der 5 finger schon los liess (Sie meint das verdammt ernst..?) "D-das ist mir klar das du mich los lassen würdest! Ich will da nicht drüber reden Fen..!" (Ich will es ja schon irgendwie ... aber irgendwie auch nicht... verdammt!)

fen blieb erst still ehe sich dann ein kaltes grinsen bildete znd fen in der ruhe selbst sie loß lies und einen schritt nach hinten ging. Das wasser pflatschte ihr bis knapp vor den füßen und sie pfiff entspannt"unfair? Das was du machst ist unfair! Von mir erwarten das ich dir mein leben offembare mich aber nicht in deins lassen! DAS ist unfair!" fen schaute etwas beschämt zur seite doch kichern musste sie"ich sagte dir ja ich lass los..."

Kohana konnte merken wie Fen grinste es war fast wie eine Aura, in dem moment wusste sie das sie gleich beden gehen würde und so passierte es "Uwah!" Und schon landete sie im wasser, sie schaute etwas schmollend zu Fen hoch, auch wenn sie da gerade sehr süß aussah mit den nassen haaren und nassen Ohren die durch das wasser etwas hingen, sie pustete ihr pony hoch oder eher versuchte es ehe sie von Fen angemeckert wurde, sie kniff leicht die augen zu "Ich weiss... das es unfair ist... Glaub mir ich weiss es.." Sie liess etwas die Ohren hängen und seufzte "...O-okay... i-ich werd dir deine fragen... beantworten..." Kohana schaute zu boden "Aber... erst sollten wir zurück..." Kohana streckte die Hand aus und wollte das Fen ihr aufhalf, diese gab ihr auch die hand und das war etwas der moment wo Kohana drauf gewartet hatte, denn sie zog Fen auf einmal mit einem kleinen ruck sodass diese auch im wasser lag "Tja... denk nicht das ich das einfach auf mir sitzten lasse~"

fens blick weitete sich etwas als sie den ungewöhnlich starken zug spürte"Hey wa-...ah!?" und so fand sie sich neben hana wieder und schaute sie schmollend an jedoch auch schmunzelnd(hexe...alte...hexe..) sie hielt hana erstmal im wasser fest und spritzte ihr wasser ins gesicht als ablenkung. Sobald wie hana ihre augen öffnete küsste fen sie prombt und biss ihr provokant auf die unterlippe"Hör auf mich zu necken.." fens hellblaues kleid wurde leicht durchsichtig aber auch nicht zuviel -zum glück-"ich denke so können wir erstmal die heiße quelle einweihen haha"

Hana grinste fen etwas provozierend an, sie merkte das Fen sie im wasser festhielt als Fen ihr wasser ins gesicht spritzte kniff sie die Augen zu "Fen lass das!" Meckerte sie halbherzig während sie lachte, kurz dadrauf öffnete sie die augen "Ba-Mh?!" Hana wollte sie etwas anmeckern doch wurde sie von Fen prompt unterbrochen, denn diese küsste sie und hanas portest verstummte, sie fiepte kurz auf als fen sie provokant auf die unterlippe biss. Mit roten wangen schaute sie zu Fen hoch "D-du hast a-angefangen" Kohana beugte sich leicht vor und biss Fen etwas in die schulter, allerdings nicht so doll das es wehtun könnte sondern nur um sie zu provozieren "Selbst schuld" Sie stand dann auf und linste zu Fen ihr kleid war komplett nass und leicht durchsichtig aber nicht zu schlimm "Wäre nicht schlecht" Kohana streckte sich und wartete auf Fen

fen lief selbst etwas knallrot an ehe sie verlegen zur seite schaute und kurz fiepte als hana sie anknabberte"ist..g..gut!" pitschnass wie die beiden waren gingen sie zum fahrrad und fen setze hana hinten drauf. Pitschnass zuhasue angekommen zog fen sich schin im gang aus auf dem weg zur Quelle"und da das jtz unser haus ist...ist es egal wo die kleider liegeeen~" es endete damit das fen splitternackt durch die wohnung ging und sich wirklich nicht kümmerte was andere denken"kommst du?~" sagte sie lachend während sie noch 2 handtücher holen ging

Kohana und Fen fuhren zusammen nach hause, dort angekommen brachte Hana noch eben das fahrrad weg und ging dann durch die Wohnungs tür um zu sehen wie Fen sich dort auszog und richtung Heisse quelle lief, Kohana lief knallrot an und wirkte etwas erstarrt "F-fen! K-kannst d-d-du nicht ..warten ?!" Kohanas stammeln alleine sollte Fen verraten wie knallrot sie gerade war "Ein bisschen ordnung sollte hier schon sein!" Sie nahm die klamotten von Fen und packte sie ins bad sie linste dann hinter Fen her und wurde erneut rot "Wickel dir wenigstens ein handtuch um!" Sie zog sich im Bad dann aus und packte die sachen zum trocknen weg sie wickelte sich ein Handtuch um und tappste nervös zu Fen

fen fühlte die temperatur des wassers nach ehe sie reinsprang und entspannt seufzte"so schön warm!" sie grinste hana von weitem an streckte ihre hand aus"schlafmütze~ komm" sie schaute etwas in den himmel die Sonne ging langsam unter"ca 1h haben wir danach sollten wir uns umziehen!"

Kohana stand vor dem Wasser und schaute gen Himmel, als sie zu Fen sah und diese ins wasser sprang. Hana musste etwas schmunzeln,denn sie hatte das grinsen von Fen bemerkt und ging dann langsam ins wasser Das handtuch hielt sie so das man nichts sah erst stuück für stück nahm sie es ab und setzte sich etwas zu Fen "Von wegen schlafmützte" Sagte sie etwas gespielt schmollend, auch Kohana schaute nochmal in den Himmel und seufzte entspannt das wasser tat wirklich sehr gut "Ist okay.." Sie hatte etwas die auugen geschlossen und lehnte sich an den becken rand

fen linste etwas zu hana und schaute sie auf etwas wartend an"Also?...ich höre?" sie lehnte sich entspannt an den rand des beckens

Kohana bemerkte das Fen auf was wartete, sie wurde nervös denn sie wusste was es war... nämlich ihre Vergangenheit, sie schluckte etwas nervös und legte die Ohren etwas an, Kohana war keines falls entspannt jetzt "..." Erst schwieg sie etwas doch sie seufzte dann und drehte sich etwas weg von Fen "Ich kann dir nur das erzählen wodran ich mich erinner." Sagte sie erstmal vor weg "Du weisst ja ... mittlerweile das ich eigentlich eine adelige bzw Prinzessin bin, was zwar irgendwie so ist aber ich nie so erzogen oder anerkannt wurde, ich habe als 'Leibgarde' gearbeitet für meine schwester. ...Ich habe Leute auf wunsch des Könighauses umgebracht... das ging Jahre so... schule, leibgarde, leute umbringen... dementsprechend war ich nie gerne gesehen in meiner Heimat, aber ich musste das machen... denn irgendwer musste Hime beschützten... später hatte sie dann eine seltsame krankheit bekommen, diese hat sie immer schwächer werden lassen... keine konnte ihr helfen... doch ich wusste etwas was ihr helfen könnte... aber es war verboten. Es war das Tor was wir in Sonora beschützten und was wünsche erfüllt doch man muss einen hohen preis dafür bezahlen... und man kann es nur mit den den beiden schlüsseln öffnen..." Sie zeigte auf sich "Ich bin einer dieser schlüssel und Hime meine schwester ist der andere schlüssel..." Sie seufzte erneut "Ich habe hime dort mit hingenommen sie wusste schon nichtmal mehr wer ich war... und habe gebeten das das tor bzw die gottheit ihr leben retten solle... was er auch gemacht hat, wir haben beide einen preis bezahlt, sie hat ihre kompletten erinnerungen an mich verloren und einen fluch bekommen der sie langsam in die welt der toten zieht." Kohana schaute gen himmel "Und ich ... habe meine Kindeheit bzw alles vergessen was positiv war und einen fluch bekommen, dieser zwingt mich meine schwester umzubringen, falls ich sie sehen sollte... das ist fast kurz nachdem sie gerettet wurde passiert..."

fen schien ziemlich still und schaute hana an"...Gibt es nichts was wir tun können?..das heißt deine schwester kennt dich nichtmehr und soll früher oder später sterben? Und du würdest sie töten wenn du sie siehst?.." fen biss sich etwas auf die lippe"ok ich verstehe..du könntest sie retten? Aber dazu müssen wir erst deinen fluch loswerden?..wieso hast du so lange gewartet mir das zu sagen!?" fen schien besorgt, keineswegs mad sondern wirklich in sorge"nicht dumm gemacht dieser preis..letzendlich bekommt das tor doch was es will damit..."

Kohana hatte die Ohren angelegt und sass etwas mit dem rücken zu Fen, ihr war das sichtlich unagenehm "Naja... an sich könnte ich sie Heilen, da ich eine seltene gabe besitzte.. die Finsternis auflösen kann und da der fluch aus finsternis bei ihr besteht... Ja, sie kann sich kein stück an mich erinnern, Ich weiss nicht ob das zurück kommen würde wenn man den fluch aufheben würde." Bei dem letzten satzt von Fen biss sich Kohana auf die unterlippe allerdings etwas zu doll denn es begann etwas zu bluten "J-ja.. Fen... ich hab sie darmals fast umgebracht... zum glück sind die wachen eingegriffen..." Die erinnerungen an den vorfall kamen hoch und Kohana legte die Ohren total krampfhaft an "J...ja... ich könnte sie retten.. aber mein fluch..." Sie ballte die hände zusammen zu fäusten und linste zu fen "Weil ich angst hatte! ... Ich hatte angst... die einzigste person...d-die ich mag... zu verlieren..." Kohana lief rot an und drehte sich wieder um um ihre roten wangen zu verstecken "Ich hab so viel rechachiert... und nach lösungen gesucht..."

fen schaute sie still an ehe sie hana in den arm nahm"Wir finden schon einen weg...so wie wir es die ganze zeit tun ok?" fen lächelte sie an und stupste ihr sanft gegen die stirn"kopf hoch ich bin ja auch noch da...aber ich hatte echt gehofft das wir erstmal zu ruhe kommen könnten..momentan fühle ich mich so so leer...Vorallem als du hime erwähnt hattest" sie lächelte und schaute nach oben"lass uns aber erstmal den abend genießen?"

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen als Fen sie in arm nahm denn damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, sie zitterte leicht wegen den erinnerungen denn sie hatte sie sonst immer verdrängt "Okay... wir finden einen weg" Kohana schloss kurz die Augen als sie ihr gegen die stirn stupste "Glaub mir Fen ich bin sehr froh... das du da bist. Ja... das hatte ich auch gehofft es war so viel los." Sie beugte sich zu Fen und küsste diese, kurz dadrauf liess sie etwas schüchtern ihre Zunge in Fens mund kurz dadrauf liess sie von Fen ab mit knallroten wangen "Es ist alles gut Fen" (Klar merkt sie das da was fehlt ich kann es ja nicht aus ihrem herzen löschen..) "Ja gerne"

fen erschrack etwas wegen der plötzlichen zunge doch ging relativ schnell darauf ein"ich mach dir später dann die haare und helf dir anziehen das bekommen wir hin!" fen kicherte und lehnte sich an hana"aber immerhin haben wir es hier ruhig haha" sie legte ihren kopf etwas auf den beckenrand

Leicht schmunzelnd küsste sie fen kurz auf den Mund und dann am hals entlang, ganz sanft. Ihre wangen glühten doch wollte sie etwas Fen necken, sie linste hoch als fen was sagte "Ist Okay~ ich könnte den Kimono eh nicht alleine anziehe..." Sagte sie und schaute zur seite, ehe fen sich etwas an sie lehnte und hana entspannt seufzte "das stimmt, iwie total entspannend" (Das ich sowas mal sage...)

fen zuckte kurz zusammen und drehte ihren kopf zur seite"n..nid ärgern! Hmpf!" sie linste etwas verlegend runter ehe sie ihr an die nase stupste"oi sonst kannst du deinen kimono alleine verknoddeln! Wenn du mich ärgerst!" sie lächelte frech und streckte sich

Kohana stellte die Ohren auf und schaute Fen etwas überrascht an, normal war sie ja nicht so schnell verlegen "Du bekommst nur das was dir zusteht~ Du hast mich heute auch geärgert" Kam es frech von Kohana, doch ihre wangen waren knallrot als Fen ihr an die nase stuppste zuckte sie kurz zusammen "Is ja nit so als ob du nit magst geärgert zu werden..." Kohana grinste sie frech an, sie hatte ihr das ins Ohr geflüstert schon regelrecht provokant. Kurz nippe sie an dem Ohr und begann etwas zu kichern "I-ich hör ja schon auf haha, aber du hast es verdient"

fen fiepte kurz auf ehe sie sie verdutzt anschaute"i..ist ja..g..gut! Tz!" nachdem sich die 2 etwas entspannt hatten gingen sie wieder nach drinnen. Fen schien durch das ganze warme etwas müde geworden uu sein und legte beide kimonos auf das bett im schlafzimmer die schuhe dazu standen auf dem boden"oh man so lange hätten wir nicht drinne sitzen dürfen..." sie streckte sich und warf das gandtuch welches sie um hatte prombt zur seite weg. Das fen -mal wieder- nichts anhatte störte sie nicht und genauso wenig das ein großes fenster vor dem bett war"du kannst dich auch ruhig als erstes ins bad?.."

Kohana schaute sie erst verdutzt an ehe sie anfing zu lachen "Okay Okay hihi" Kohana stand auch auf dem wasser aus und band sich ihr Handtuch wieder um auch Hana war etwas müde durch das lange bad kohana tappste auch ins Schkafzimmer und schaute zu Fen "Du hättest ja früher aufstehen können, ich hab dich ja nicht aufgehalten" Kohana linste zu fen und schaute instant wieder weg, ihre wangen waren wieder rot geworden und sie fiepte kurz peinlich berührt "F-f-fen! K-kannst DU nicht wenigstens vorwarnen?!" Sie drehte sich um und legte die Ohren etwas beschämt an "N-n-nein geh du mal..."

fen drehte sich zu hana um und schaute sie fragend an"was? Oh...hahah! Nach allem was war läufst du immer noch knallrot an?" fen seufzte und ging auf hana zu ehe sie mit einem ruck ihr handtuch wegzog"na siehste!" fen musste lachen"hier sieht uns eh keiner!" fen ging zum kleiderschrank und suchte sich wäsche raus. Hanas warf sie ihr einfach mal so zu"bitteschön~ geht das oder was anderes?" fragte sie blinzelnd und lächelte sie an

Kohana legte die Ohren knallrot an, sie luckte zur seite den blick Kontakt mit Fen meidend "D-das thema... h-hatten wir schon mal! J-ja ich werd immer noch rot!" Kohanas Schweif wedelte auch nervös hin und her, als Fen auf sie zu ging ging sie etwas zurück bis fen nach ihrem Handtuch griff und es bevor Hana das verhindern konnte wegzog, ihre wangen glühten und sie versuchte sich mit den Händen und ihrem Schweif so gut es geht zu verstecken "F-f-f...f-fen!? W-w...was soll das?! G-gib mir mein h-handtuch...!" Knallrot und total verlegen stammelte sie vor sich hin und versuchte sich irgendwie zu verstecken "M-mir egal! G-gib mir das Handtuch..." Kohana schaute gen boden immer noch knallrot, als fen ihe die Wäsche zuwarf gab sie fen einen leicht warnenden und beschämten blick "Baka!" Sie schnappe sich die Wäsche und verschwand ins bad wo sie diese erstmal anzog

fen musste erstmal lachen sie konnte hana absolut nicht ernst nehmen und so zog auch sie sich erstmal ihre wäsche an"ich denke als erstes schimnken und haare dann die kleider bevor wir die haare dieekt wieder ummähen!" rief sie hana nach und legte ebenso die bürste wie die haarnadeln bereit. Fen seufzte kurz und schaute auf ihre kette"mh...heute bleibst du mal hier..." sagte sie still vor sich hin und setze sich aufs bett -auf hana wartend-

Kohana hatte die tür schon geschlossen vom Badezimmer doch hatte sie es gehört antworteten tat sie allerdings nicht, Kohana war eigentlich nicht der typ der sich schminkte dich heute tat sie es Ausnahmsweise. Allerdings nur ganz dezent, sie hatte auch ihre wäsche angezogen und war immer noch etwas rot als sie nach ner zeit aus dem Bad kam. Sie linste zu Fen ob diesw Jetzt wenigstens etwas an hatte "Wenigstens hast du etwas an..." Sie lief auf fen zu und streckte sich leicht

fen blinzelte kurz ehe sie verlegen kicherte"ist nur unterwäsche kann ich auch ganz leicht ausziehen ist kein problem!" fen band sich den kimono bereits fertig. Der feinschliff ihrer haare nahm sie später vor"komm ich bind ihn dir zu! Erst mit dem armen rein~" fen hielt hana den kimono bereit so dass diese nur mit den armen reinschlüpfen musste und band ihn dann vorne zu. Sorgfältig legte sie den stoff schicht über schicht um den gewollten effekt zu erzeugen"so!..ich mach mich soweit fertig dann binde ich dir die haare!" nebenbei trug fen etwas lippenstift auf und nahm ihre haarnadel raus

Kohana stellte die Ohren nach hinten und wurde etwas verlegen "N-nein...d-du lässt das jetzt an" Sie liess sich von Fen ihren Kimono binden, sie schlüpfte mit dem einem arm zu erst hinein und beobachtete dann wie Fen den Kimono schicht für schicht band, sie wirkte immer noch etwas verlegen. "Ist okay" (.. Sie ist so.. hübsch) Etwas Fen musternd hauchte sie dann ganz leise "Kire" Etwas zuckten ihre Ohren als sie merkte was sie gesag hatte, sie schaute verlegen weg (Hab ich ... ihr das überhaupt mal gesagt...wie hübsch sie ist...? OMG ne... das...)

fen schaute neugierig zu hana und grinste. Sie hatte sehr wohl verstanden was diese da genuschelt hatte"So nurnoch die haare!" sie band den komono stramm und band hanas haare hoch. Diese befestigte sie mit der haarnadel und etwas haarspray"so na bitte nurnoch die schuhe!" fen zog sich ebenfalls die schuhe an welche recht hoch waren und die perlen an ihrer haarnadel hangen etwas herrunter und streiften an ihrem dekoltee

Kohana bemerkte das grinsen und schaute zur seite, ihre wangen waren etwas rot und sie legte die Ohren etwas an, sie nickte etwas zögerlich (Sie zieht mich mal nicht auf? Aber sie hat es bemerkt...) Sie schloss etwas die Augen und war etwas in gedanken (Vllt.. sollte ich ihr das nachher sagen?) Nachdem Fen ihre Haare gemacht hatte stand sie auf und betrachtete sich kurz im Spiegel, sie lächelte etwas und drehte sich zu Fen um, sie wurde etwas verlegen weil fen so ein tiefes dekoltee hatte "..." Auch sie zog sich ihre schuhe an und wartete dann auf Fen

fen lächelte"ich denke es ist besser wenn wir tu fuß runter laufen so weit ist es nicht!" als fen die tür öffnete liefen zahlreiche leute am haus vorbei. Alle waren festlich gekleidet und auf dem weg ins dorf um dem fest beizuwohnen"ich bin mir sicher es wird toll das ist doch ein toller anfang!" sie nahm hana an der ahnd und schloss die tür hinter sich ab. Den kimono hob sie etwas an da er an einem bein ja etwas länger war. Man konnte schon die feierlaune aus dem dorf hören und auch sonst war es ziemlich warm draußen. Je näher sie dem dorf kamen umso mehr leute waren auch rund um die promenande zu sehen

"Ja wäre ganz gut, so können wir uns noch etwas umschauen" Kohana folgte fen und als sie draussen waren schaute sie den leuten hinter her ihre Ohren stellte sie dabei neugierig auf, sie schaute zu dem Dorf was man von weitem erkennen konnte und schmunzelte "Bestimmt! Lass uns den abend hier einfach geniessen" Sowas war schon sehr selten das Kohana sowas sagte doch sie schien sich auch zu freuen denn so ein fest hatte sie noch nicht gesehen, als Fen ihre Hand nahm zuckte sie ganz kurz zusammen und schaute verlegen zu Fen, ehe die beiden los liefen und man die musik und viele stimmen von dem dorf hören konnte, auch konnte man einen feinen geruch von essen und trinken wahr nehmen

je näher sie in das dorf eindrungen desto festlicher wurde es. Musik ertönte von einer band und der geruch von trinken und essen stieg ihnen in die nase. Es roch wirklich gut und alle waren so festlich gekleidet hanabi winkte den zwei von weitem zu an ihrer hand eine elin. Recht still mit dem blick auf hanabi liegend. Sie hatte schwarzes haar und schwarze katzenohren" oi...Hanabi...wer ist das?" fragte die elin die etwas größer als hanabi selbst war. Fen blinzelte etwas"isz da snicht hanabi da vorne?" deudetr sie hana drauf hin und winkte ihr zu"nur wer ist das daneben..."

Kohana schaute sich etwas neugierig um, jedoch wurde sie nicht hibbelig sondern blieb ruhig und beobachtete alles in ruhe, ihre Ohren zuckten zwischen durch wenn ein etwas lauteres geräusch ertönte, immer mal wieder linste sie zu Fen. Kurz dadrauf viel ihr Hanabi auf die den beiden zuwinkte, neben ihr stand eine andere Elin die irgendwie total verschlafen rüber kam "Ich glaub schon... Nur wer ist das neben ihr?" Die beiden liefen weiter auf hanabi zu

die elin schaute die 2 total verpennt ein"ich freu mich das ihr auch gekommen seid! vorallem da ihr ja erst angekommen seid! Das ist meine Frau!" fen schluckte kurz und verschluckte sich fast an ihrer spucke"bitte!?..Frau!?" hanabi grinste sie mit einem breiten lächeln an die andere elin versteckte sich etwas hinter hanabi und starrte sie an"..." fen schaute zu hana da sie es selber nicht glauben konnte"uhm...also ich denke wir schauen uns..etwas um wir sehen uns sicher später!" fen hielt sich die hand vor den mund sie war schon etwas geschockt dnen sie hatte nie davon irgendwas mitbekommen. Hanabia frau schien recht still doch als sich fen und hana umdrehte knuffte sie hanabi von hinten und doch huschte fen ein lächeln übers gesicht"hast du eigentlich hunger?"

Kohana blieb etwas hinter Fen jedoch nicht ängstlich oder sowas eher einfach weil sie die beiden nicht kannt und sie denen nicht auf die pelle rücken wollte, sie war nun mal der typ der lieber abstand hatte von fremden, doch als sie hörte das die andere Elin Hanabis Frau war verschluckte sie sich und schaute total erschrocken und erstaunt zu hanabi, sie hustete etwas und schaute dann schnell unbeteiligt zur seite (W-was?! F-frau?! O-omg...! Was zum...?) Etwas verlegen schaute sie die andere seite aus, durch Fens reaktion musste sie etwas schmunzeln, denn das diese so reagierte hatte sie nicht gedacht, sie stellte ein Ohr zu Fen und den anderen beiden Elin "J-ja... d-denke ist ne... g-gute idee..." Kohana versuchte irgendwie sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen das sie etwas geschockt war, sie schliff Fen etwas hinter sich her erstmal raus flüchtend aus dieser seltsamen situartion. Hana bemerkte zwar das lächeln doch hatte sie nicht gesehen was passiert war "Hm? Etwas"

fen schaute hana an"das war jtz unerwartet...ich hab sie zwar eine weile nicht gesehen aber ich hab nie mitbekommen das sie in so einer beziehung mit irgendwem war!" fen seufzte etwas denn hana hatte sie etwas mitgeschliffen"ist alles ok? Lass uns erstmal was essen..." fen linste zu hana und fragte sich ob diese so in gedanken war das es auf ihren apetit schlug"lass uns einfach der musik folgen in der regel verteilen sich die läden rund herrum" man hörte fens absätze auf dem boden klacken und mit einer hand hielt sie ihren doch sehr tiefen auschnitt hoch. Ihre wangen waren etwas rot"Hast du irgendwie bedenken wir könnten das mit dem fluch nicht hinbekommen?"

"J-ja... sehr unerwartet. Naja... vllt wolte sie das auch erst nicht das es wer mitbekommt?" Kohanas schritte wurden etwas langsamer bis sie anhielt und zu fen linste "J..ja es ist alles okay" Auf den rest antwortete sie mit einem nicken, sie lief mit Fen in richtung musik immer noch leicht in gedanken. Sie bemerkte das Fen ihren ausschnitt hoch hielt und natürlich auch ihre roten wangen, sie hielt kurz an und nahm aus ihrer kleinen tasche die sie mitgenommen hatte eine kleine jacke raus sie war ganz schlicht also biss sie sich nicht mit den Farben des kimonos von Fen, sie band ihr die vorsichtig um und lächelte dann "Um ehrlich zu sein... ist mir mein fluch egal, solange ich meine schwester irgendwie helfen kann. Ich sterbe immerhin nicht an meinem fluch und an sich macht er ja auch nichts. Nur bei meiner schwester mach ich mir etwas sorgen... " Sie schüttelte den Kopf (Heute ist nicht der zeitpunkt um über sowas nachzudenken)

fen merkte schnell das sie nicht darüber reden wollte und lenkte ab indem sie sie an einen stand zog wo sie sich essen holen konnten"ok heute ist kein guter zeitpunkt darüber zu reden!" sie bestellte sich leckeren sushi und dazu bekamen sie zwei stäbchen"willst du das gleiche?" fragte fen hana neugierig und stellte das essen beiseite. Sie schaute sich etwas um etwas weiter entfernt schob hanabi ihrer freundin gerade einen frühlingsrolle in den mund...und das nicht nur eine..-man konnte erkennen das sie so wohl kaum atmen konnte-(oh gott die arme..)"also? Wenn du was anderes willst ist schon ok!"

Kohana fiepte kurz erschrocken als Fen sie zu einem stand zog, das essen was dort angeboten wurde sah sehr lecker aus doch kannte Kohana es nicht "Hmm ? Was ist das?" Kohanas Ohren waren neugierig aufgestellt, sie linste zu dem Sushi und dann zu Fen "K-kann... ich vllt ... erst probieren..?" Kohana schaute dann in die richtung wo Fen hinschaute und sah das etwas weiter entfernt hanabi und ihre frau saßen und hanabi diese voll stopfte mit frühlingsrollen. Kohana wurde etwas blass den ihr tat die andere elin leid.. "Iwie... tut sie mir leid..." sie liess die ohren etwas seitlich kippen

fen kicherte"du kannst ja bei mir probieren keine sorge!" fen schiens chon etwas entsetzt wie hanabi ihre freundin mit rollen vollstopfte"eeh..." sie zog hana mit zu einem freien Platz und nahm eine suhsi stück zwischen zwei stäbchen"mund auf!" fen lächelte hana an und bestand wohl regelrecht darauf ihr das so zu geben

Fens kichern brachte Hana dazu sanft die Ohren auf zu fluffen, sie schaute zu Fen "Danke" Lächelte diese dann, ihr blick wanderte wieder zu hanabi und ihrer Frau, sie schaute etwas schockiert zu den beiden (Oh mann... die arme... das sie noch luft bekommt ist iwie unglaublich...) "ehehe..." Als fen sie mit zu einem freien platz zog taumelte sie kurz erst denn ihr blick war noch bei hanabi und ihrer frau gewesen, Hana blickte dann zu fen wie diese ein stück sushi zwischen zwei stänchen nahm, bis dahin dachte sie noch Fen würde das selbst essen doch damit sollte sie nicht recht behalten. Als diese ihr dann das sushi hin hielt und 'Mund auf' sagte blinzelte Kohana ein paar mal, etwas überfordert, sie linste dann zu dem sushi und dann wieder zu fen. Bis sie knallrot wurde und mit ihren händen etwas vor sich hin und her fuchtelte "F-fen..? I-ich...a-also..." Sie linste zur seite (Sie ist bestimmt wegen hanabi dadrauf gekommen...) Etwas verlegen legte sie die ohren an, sie merkte das sie nicht nachgeben würde und somit gab sich hana einen ruck und machte den mund auf, allerdings total verlegen (B-baka Fen!)

fen schob ihr das sushi vorsichtig in den mund wegen den stäbchen"u-...und? Wie findest dus?" fragte fen neugierig. Man konnte merken das auch einige männliche gäste auf die 2 aufmerksam wurden denn fen war ja nicht gerade mit viel stoff bedeckt"schmeckts?~" fen kicherte ehe sie selbst ein sushi stück nahm und genüßlich kaute. Hanabi huepfte neben fen auf den freien Platz"ellu~" rief diese fröhlich. Hanabis begleichtung setze sich ihr gegenüber -still neben hana und schaute diese an-"...ugh.." die frühlingsrollen schien sich wohl gerade zu melden"..." fen erschrack kurz"huch!...a..alles ok bei euch?.." hanabi nickte und wippte vor und zurück"gefällt es euch hier?" fragte sie

Kohana kaute das sushi und wirkte etwas überrascht, es war ziemlich gut. Immer noch etwas verlegen nickte sie " Z-ziemlich... gut" (D-das war peinlich...E-egal...) Kohana bemerkte das auch ein paar männliche gäste auf die beiden bzw vor allem auf fen aufmerksam wurden, einer starrte fen regelrecht an und hana legte etwas warnend die Ohren an und ihr blick sagt regelrecht zu ihm 'Guck nit so doof sonst bekommst du ärger' der warnende blick dauerte aber nicht länger als einen wimpernschlag. ehe sie wieder zu Fen schaute "Ja, die sind ziemlich lecker" Hana beobachtete Fen etwas und schien etwas happy zu sein, ihr schweif schwang ganz sanft hin und her, sie linste zu hanabi die gerade neben Fen hüpfte und sich dort setzte, ihre begleitung setzte sich still neben hana wo hana wirklich nur ein Ohr kurz zu ihr stellte. Kurz dadrauf schaute sie zu ihr da sie ihren blick merkte (...Nit sterben! omg ... die arme...) Hana hielt der frau von hanabi ein glass wasser hin "Vllt hilft es ja.." Sie linste erneut zu hanabi und nickte

Sie nahm das glas danken an und flüsterte ihr"und wenn ich es esse nur damit sie lächelt. Sie so zu sehen reicht schon da macht mir ein voller magen nichts aus" fen schaute etwas still in die runde und nahm einen schluck wasser. Das ihr dieser nicht schmeckte lag wohl daran das sie bald wieder trinken müsste aber es hatte noch zeit. Sie nahm so auch den letzen happen und schaute warnend zu den männern die die ganze zeit schon herstarrten. Fens kalten blick sollte auch hana spüren und prombt sagte sie "kuck nochmal so dumm und ich ich entferne freiwillig deine augen kapiert?..wenn du schon nicht die eier hast wen anzusprechen gaff nicht so dumm.." fen stand auf. Sie wirkte sowieos schon recht dominant in ihrer art und als sie dann so vor dem jungen mann stand war dieser sogar eingeschüchtert"nichtmehr so vorlaut?..." prombt drückte sie ihm mit dem stäbchen ein suhsi in den mund"ah...und ess mal was das an dich was dran kommt..is ja jämmerlich..."

Kohanas Ohren stellten sich etwas auf und ihre augen weiteten sich etwas, sie linste zu der frau von Hanabi rüber erst etwas erstaunt doch dann schmunzelte sie "Kann ich gut verstehen" Hana linste leicht zu Fen, sie merkte das ihr anscheinend irgendwie das wasser nicht schmeckte, doch sagte sie erstmal nichts dazu, wenn würde Fen sich schon melden "..." Kohana zuckte zusammen denn sie merkte den kalten blick und dieser liess sie etwas unwohl schaudern, als fen die männer dann anschnauzte stellte Hana etwas die Ohren nach hinten "Eh..." hana überlegte kurz einzugreifen doch wäre das garantiert keine gute idee gewesen und irgendwie fand sie das auch amüsant zu sehen wie die typen eingeschüchtetrt wie kleine welpen da standen, sie kicherte etwas. Sie schnappte sich den letzten Sushi von dem kleinen Teller und teilte diesen, den einen kaute sie genüsslich wären sie Fen zuschaute (Das nenn ich mal leute einschüchtern) Kurz dadrauf ging sie zu ihr und fasste sanft um ihren arm und flüssterte ihr ins Ohr "Hier~" Und steckte ihr die andere hälfte des sushis sanft in den Mund, leicht frech grinste sie

fen schaute hana erst verwundert an ehe sie den mund öffnete und das stück aß. Sie küsste sie sanft als dankeschön und linste noch einmal kalt zu dem typen"achso und...wir sind BEIDE nicht an männern interessiert nimm also deine gruppe räudiger köter mit und sucht euch wo anders ne läufige hündin.." sie gab ihm einen leichten schubs und auch ihr ego war somit total verletze. Sie suchten nur schnelld as weite während fen zu lachen begann"oh man nich ein grund mehr wieso ich von dem geschlecht nichts wissen wollte hahah" sie saß sich neben hana und lächelte sanft"sieht aus alsob es dir schmeckt~" hanabi musste ebenfalls lachen nur ein leichtes grinsen huschte über das gesicht ihrer frau. War wohl ihre art?

Zufrieden schaute Hana fen an und legte drohen die Ohren zu den Männern an, was sich aber schnell beruhigte da Fen sie küsste, Hana wurde etwas verlegen und linste zur seite, als sie Fens aussage hörte musste sie irgendwie grinsen aber auch schmunzeln (Rip, da hat sie die ordentlich eingeschüchtert) "Gut so" Nuschelte Kohana, allerdings so das Fen das kaum gehört haben müsste, sie war froh das sie fen kennen gelernt hatte auch wenn es nicht immer einfach gewesen war. "Hmm?" Kohana schaute Fen etwas fragen an bis sie verstand was sie meinte und Kohana nickte "Ja, die sind echt lecker" Kohana linste etwas zu hanabis frau, dieses grinsen war seltsam, doch versuchte sie sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, sie lehte sich zu Fen und flüssterte erneut zu ihr "Gehts? Dir scheint das wasser nicht geschmeckt zu haben.."

Fen schien etwas ruhig"...ja..hat es auch nicht...aber ich will nicht heute an dem schönen abend alles wortwörtlich versauen...außerdem geht es noch.." fen lächelte und brachte rasch noch den teller weg. Sie seufzte etwas und zuckte kurz zusammen sie schien sich ganz kurz bruchteilhaft an etwas zu erinnern. Eine stimme ein mädchen das ihr ziemlich ähnlich sah"ugh...ich denke ich brauch mal kurz nen moment oki? Bleib du bei hanabi!" fen winkte denen kurz zu und ging etwas zur bunt leuchtenden promenade(..)

Kohana hob etwas beschwichtigend die Hände "Ich hab nur nachgefragt, ich hab dir versprochen dich nicht mehr zu drängen wenn du sagst es geht dann muss ich es dir glauben..." Kohana schien zwar nicht begeistert doch lies sie Fen gewähren, sie schaute Fen etwas hinter her als sie den teller wegbrachte, etwas in gedanken "Fen..? Alles okay?" Kohana wollte hinter ihr her, denn sie hatte ein ungutes gefühl, hin und her gerissen stand sie neben dem tisch wo hanabi und ihre frau saßen (Ich hab iwie nen ungutes gefühl...) Doch sie blieb dort und folgte fen nicht

als fen etwas weiter von hana weg war verspürte sie wie einen stechenden schmerz in der brust"ngh...autsch.." sie sackte kurz zusammen doch stüzte sich noch ab. Sie bekamm immer wieder kurz ein bild welches immer klaarer wurde"was zum..." sarukos geist war die ganze zeit bei den beiden um über sie zu wachen. Saruko griff nach hanas schulter und erschien neben ihr"hana!...ich löse mich auf! Hast du fen irgendwas erzählt?" saruko schaute in fens richtung

Kohana wirkte etwas unruhig und besorgt wo fen weg war, als sie plötztlich sarukos hand 'spürte' und diese neben ihr erschien, sich auflösend. Kohanas Augen weiteten sich "Entschuldigt mich!" Sie antwortete saruko in gedanken und flitzte in richtung Fen "Nein Natürlich nicht!" Es dauerte kurz bis sie Fen gefunden hatte, diese war auf dem boden gesackt und kohana bekam nen ganz schönen schreck, sie rannte zu ihr und legte ihre Jacke um sie und hockte sich neben sie "Fen?! Alles okay?" Ihre stimme klang besorgt (Bitte nicht... ich will nicht das du leidest!)

fen schaute in hanas richtung"es geht schon ich brauch nur etwas ruh-..." ihr blick weitete sich sie schaute regelrecht an hana vorbei und schaute saruko an. Denn diese wurde komolett sichtbar für sie"fen..." murmelte sie und fens erinnerungen kamen mit einem schlag wieder. Wie ein stechender schmerz in ihrem kopf schrie sie kurz und hielt die hände kramofend an ihren kopf"Was ist das hier!?..." saruko begann sich aufzulösen, langsam linste sie zu hana -doch sie lächelte-"naja..wie ich sagte..ich..muss dann wohl haha.." fens blick war total leer denn sie verstand nicht wie das sein konnte"h-...hana was..ist hier l..los..."

Kohana schaute hinter sich und sah Saruko, ihre Augen weiteten sich denn sie wusste das Fen Saruko jetzt sehen konnte, kohanas bann brach komplett, als fen aufschrie zuckte Hana total zusammen und liess sich neben Fen sacken, sie wusste nicht wie sie jetzt wirklich reagieren sollte. "Saruko... es tut mir leid..." Sie schaute nach unten und ihre Ohren hingen hinunter, ein paar tränen kullerten ihre wange hinab "..." (War klar... ich konnte sie nicht ewig davor schützten... ich kann jetzt nur hoffen das sie mich nicht dafür hasst...) Kohana schaute zu Fen hoch, auch wenn sie am liebsten dies nicht tun würde und am liebsten die zeit zurück drehen würde. "Es... t-tut mir ... so leid fen..." Hana holte etwas zitternd luft, denn sie hatte verdammt angst vor dem was sie jetzt erklären müsste "I-ich... hab... deine erinnerungen an.. deine schwester Saruko... hinter einem zauber...gebannt... weil es dir das herz zerbochen hätte... und ich... dich nicht mehr leiden sehen konnte... ich wollte nicht... das du noch mehr leidest..." Sie kniff die augen zu denn sie hatte irgendwo angst das fen ihr eine knallte "V-verzeih.. mir..." Ihre Ohren lagen krampfhaft an und sie hatte den blich nach unten gerichtet "Es ... ist alles ... nach dem lösen deines fluches passiert..." (Verzeih mir Saruko und Fen...)

fens blick weitete sich immer weiter bis er sich anfing zu schließen -jedoch nicht ganz- sie schwieg ert. Eine ganze weile sogar und die tränen konnte die trotz allem nicht zurückhalten"Hana...es ist...schon ok...ich..sollte dir danken..wer weiß was passiert wäre...hätte ich mich...daran erinnert.." fen wirkte noch etwas gelähmt. Ihre hände zitterten"ich wusste es...die ganze zeit mir fehlte was nur wusste ich nicht was...jtz...weiß ich es und es ist...befreiend...ich konnte sie noch einmal sehen...und ich glaube..das half mir.." sie zuckte zusammen ihr herzrasen hatte etwas aufgehört"Meine schwester...ist also tot..."

Kohana schaute total überfordert und traurig zu Fen, als diese zu weinen begann nahm Hana sie in den arm und drückte sie etwas an sich, sie zitterte etwas "Verzeih mir..." Nuschelte sie gegen Fens Schulter "Ich... weiss... aber ich konnte es dir. .. nicht sagen. ... ich hatte angst vor dem was passieren könnte..." Sie linste ganz vorsichtig zu Fen hoch und nickte "... wir konnten nichts mehr tun..."

fen bleib still in hanas armen sie zitterte und wischte sich die tränen weg"Dabei sollte das ein schöner abend...werden-...ah?" ohne auf die zeit zu achten startete das feuerwerk. Der himmel leuchtete in bunten farben und alle freuten sich riesig. Fen sah es als einen neuanfang"ich bin so froh zu wissen...das ich sie hatte..das sie wirklich da war..." sie versuchte für sich und hana stark zu sein denn der neuanfang hier sollte nicht so enden wie der vorige"es ist ok...du hast es getan um mich zu schützen und das erfolgreich..."

Hana zuckte zusammen als das Feuerwerk startete, ihre Ohren waren ja viel empfindlicher als andere "H-huh? W-was?" Sie linste zu dem Feuerwerk am himmel und wischte sich die Tränen weg "Ja... das glaub ich Fen. Sie war eine wundervolle schwester" Kohana stellte die Ohren etwas auf und nickte etwas zögerlich "Ich ... würde alles... tun um dich. .. zu schützen" Nuschelte sie verlegen und versteckte ihr gesicht in Fens Schulter

fen lächelte auch wenn sie noch etwas mitgenommen war"ich weiß hana...und das rechne ich dir hoch an..." sie wischte ihr etwas die tränen weg"pass auf das deine schminke nicht verläuft haha" fen zog sich an den positiven gedanken hoch. So gut es nunmal ging"wir sind doch hier um den abend zu genießen oder nicht? Mach dir nicht so vorwürfe ok? Das tut mir nur mehr weh...und saruko würde es auch nicht wollen...wir sollten alles daran setzen das wenigstens du deine schweste rnicht auch verlierst meinst du nicht auch?" ein zartes lächeln zierte ihr gesichz und sie schaute zum feuerwerk

Hana schaute etwas zur seite "Du hättest nicht anders gehandelt" Als sie ihr die tränen weg wischte schloss hana etwas die Augen "W..wenn ist es deine... schuld du... bist immer hin... weggerannt" Sie klang leicht schmollend, doch versuchte auch sie positiv zu denken so gut es ging "Ja.. das war unser Plan. ... ist okay." Hana nickte leicht denn natürlich wollte sie ihre Schwester nicht verlieren. Auch hana schaute zu dem Feuerwerk "Fen. ...?" Ihre stimme war zwar leise aber dennoch gut zu hören. Etwas zitternd in der Stimme sprach sie "Ich... liebe dich.. und. .. ich wollte dir das schon... den ganzen tag sagen. ..." Knallrot schaute sie zu Fen und lächelte "Du... siehst heute wunderschön aus"

Fen lief knallrot an und ihr lächeln wurde ebenfalls strahlender. Sie musste kichern"ich weiß und du hast keinen zeitpunkt gefunden nicht wahr? haha" sie küsste sie sanft ehe sie ihr eine strähne aus dem gesicht strich"ich dich auch und es bedeutet mir wirklich unendlich viel das du mir das gesagt hast! Zudem siehst du evenso toll aus wie ich~ " sie hielt hanas hand fest. Auch wenn der abend teils traurig war endete er doch mit einem lächeln und neuem Mut"wir bekommen das alles hin...keine frage..."

Kohana schaute gen Boden mit knallroten wangen, sie nickte zögerlich "S-stimmt... i-ich hab keinen passenden zeitpunkt gefunden" Hanas Augen weiteten sich kurz doch sie schloss diese dann entspannt "D-du... b-bist viel hübscher ..b-baka" Nuschelte Sie dann verlegen , den blick zur seite gerichtet. Sanft drückte sie die Hand von Fen und lächelte. Der abend war ein wechselbad der gefühle gewesen aber irgendwie mussten sie nach vorne schauen auch für saruko "...bestimmt"

fen hielt hanas hand noch etwas fest. Sie genossen den abend noch und lachten so viel wie sie geweint hatten. Der morgen sollte sie recht sanft wecken. Das licht schien ins schlafzimmer der beiden denn eine große fensterscheibe vor dem bett erhellte den raum und ermöglichte den blick nach draußen. Fen war noch ziemlich fest am schlafen sie hatten es nichtmal mehr geschafft sich unzuziehen und so lagen sie in ihren kimonos im bett. Ein vögelchen pickte gegen die fensterscheibe und fen zuckte kurz. Doch wecken tat es sie nicht

Kohana war schon etwas länger wach denn ihr Mahl am hangelenk hatte erneut etwas probleme gemacht sodass sie einen Verband drumbinden musste, sie liess Fen noch schlafen denn das alles war sehr viel für sie gewesen. Sie stand unten in der Küche und bereitete das frühstück vor, duschen gegangen war sie schon was man daran sehen konnte das ihre Haare noch etwas klamm waren. "Hm Hm~" Sie linste nach oben denn ihre Feinen Ohren hörten das vögelchen und sie schmunzelte (Anscheiennd schläft sie echt noch tief und fest, das ist sehr gut. Vorallem das sie nichts von dem mal mitbekommen hat) Sie lies fen noch ca 1 stunde schlafen bis sie das frühstück soweit fertig hatte, erst dann lief sie ins schlafzimmer und tappste leise zu Fen "Fen? Ich hab Frühstück gemacht. Willst du aufstehen?" Sie hatte ein tablett in der Hand mit dem frühstück. Rührei, frische toasts, einen salat und natürlich etwas Tee standen auf dem Tablett, sie stellte dieses auf den Nachttisch ab der gross genug war und beugte sich etwas über Fen um ihr einen kurzen kuss zu geben "Schlafmützte~"

der geruch des leckeren essens drang in fens nase und ließ sie langsam aufwachen. Sie zuckte kurz ehe ihr Blick auf hana fiehl"mh~...morgen...bist du...schon lange wach?" fen rümpfte die nase"s..sieht lecker aus.." sagte sie mit erröteten wangen"kann ich...w..was trinken?" fragte sie knallrot und sie meinte nicht den köstlichen kakao

Kohana musste etwas schmunzeln, Fen konnte so niedlich sein wenn sie verschlafen war "Guten morgen fen, Hmm denke so 1 - 2 stunden bestimmt, hab nicht auf die Uhr geschaut" Kohana bemerkte das sie etwas die nase rümpfte doch sagte sie nichts "Das ... hoffe ich doch.." Etwas verwirrt schaute sie zu Fen, erst ergab die frage überhauptkeinen sinn, bis Hana verstand das sie nicht den Kakao meinte und auch hana verlegen wurde, denn so hatte fen noch nie gefragt "N-..n-natürlich..."

fen schluckte kurz und streckte ihre hand aus"g-..gib mir dein handgelenk.." sagte sie unsicher und linste zu dem toast das wirklich sehr sehr gut aussah. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihr handgelenk und biss rein so sanft es eben ging"tut mir leid falls es..weh tut" nuschelte sie zuvor und begann zu saugen

Kohana merkte das Fen nervös war, sie strechte ihr ihr Handgelenk engegen ohne zu zögern. Auch wenn sie es dort etwas unangenehmer fand warscheinlich weil da einfach weniger haut bzw "fett" war "Keine angst" Sagte sie in einem ruhigen ton, sie schumzelnte als sie sah das Fen zu dem frühstück linste "Das rennt dir nicht weg" Kam es etwas frech, als Fen dann in ihr Handgelenk biss zuckte Hana ganz leicht, denn na klar war es kurz unangenehm "N-ngh, Alles gut Fen. Ich weiss das du es für mich so angenehm wie möglich versuchst zu machen" Sie schauderte leicht als Fen begann das blut von ihr zu trinken (Das war bestimmt weil mein Mahl geblutete hat, aber wenigstens fragt sie jetzt von alleine) Hana versuchte sich so gut es geht zu entspannen um auch Fen etwas zu beruhigen

fen trank noch etwa 2min ehe sie von hana abließ und sie etwas beschämt aber zufrieden anchaute. So dort griff sie nach dem toast und schlang es runter so köstlich wie ws war"danke ..und daa frühstück ist auch sehr gut!" sie schob hana etwas rührei in den mund und band ihr einen verband um die wunde

Hana gielt ganz still die ganze zeit wärend Fen trank, als sie von ihr abliess zuckte sie erneut weil Fen ja ihre zähne aus ihr zog was auch etwas unangenehm war, sie lachte etwas wo fen das Toast runterschlang "Bitte Fen" Sie gab ihr einen kuss auf die stirn und schaute verlegen zur seite "Na das hoff- Mh?" Da Fen ihr etwas rührei in den Mund schob wurde hana unterbrochen und linste dann etwas schmollend zu Fen, sie kaute dann das rührei und liess Fen den verband um ihr Handgelenk binden. Kurz dadrauf reichte sie Fen eine tasse mit dem kakao und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett "Gut geschlafen?"

fens wangen hatten wieder eine gesunde farbe durch den kleinen "snack" und sie lächelte hana an"Ja...sehr sogar...aber wir sind...in den kimonos eingeschlafen.." fen hatte noch etwas schminke verschmiert"danke für das frühstück mein engel haha~ ich denke ich werde gleich mal duschen gehen...oder warst du schon?" sie blinzelte und nahm genüßlich einen schluck des kakaos befor sie sich das bisschen blut am mund wegwischte

Hana rieb sich leicht das Handgelenk, doch wirklich weh tat es nicht mehr, auch sie nahm sich nun ein Toast und bis einmal ab bis sie erneut zu Fen linste "Ja.. war gestern ganz schön.. seltsam gewesen." Hana schmunzelte als sie Fen genauer betrachtete ihre schminke war etwas verschmiert und sie sah noch etwas verpannt aus "Deine schminke, vllt hättest du dich vorher besser abschminken sollen" Ihr ton war etwas neckend, sie nippe kurz an dem Kakao bis sie 'Engel' hörte und sich fast an dem Kakao verschluckte, ihre wangen waren in einem hübschen rot ton gefärbt und sie linste verlegen zu Fen. Ihre Ohren hatte sie etwas angelegt "B-...b-bitte.. ich war ja eh früh wach..." Nuschelte sie dann etwas flunkernd "Ich war schon duschen, bevor ich frühstück gemacht hatte" Kohanas haare waren noch offen weil sie noch ein bisschen klamm waren, normal hatte sie sie ja andauernd im Zopf, sie stellte den kakao beiseite und liess sich aufs bett fallen

fen beugte sich sanft über sie und küsste sie ehe sie ihr die strähne aus dne gesicht pustete"na dann geh ich mich fix duschen und lege die kimonos weg~" fen krabbelte aus dem bett, mit einem toast noch im mund warf sie ihren kimonk über hanas kopf und ging schon halbnackt ins bad. Sie ließ ihre haare locker aus der haarnadel fallen die nurnoch gerade so drinhangen"hm~" verzweifelt suchte sie das shampoo"...eh...hana? Wo is das shampoo hin?" sie fuchtelte wie wild mit den händen

Hana hatte die Augen etwas geschlossen gehabt einfach um kurz zu entspannend, die merkte das Fen sich über sie beugte und machte die Augen auf, ihre wangen waren erneut rot geworden und sie stellte etwas schüchtern ihre Ohren nach hinten, als fen sie küsste schloss sie sanft die Augen und erwiederte diesen. Ehe sie leicht die Augen zukniff da fen eine haaresträhne aus ihrem gesicht pustete "Mach das" Hana gähnte leicht und strecke sich etwas "Das frühstück renn dir immer noch nit weg .. W-wa-?! FEN!" Hana linste hinter Fen her als diese schon aus dem raum war, sie schaute den Kimono an und legte ihn neben sich ehe sie sich wieder aufs bett fallen liess in der hoffnung das ihre wangen mal wieder ne normale gesichts farbe bekommen würden. Kurz dadrauf hörte sie allerdings Fen rufe, was hana dazu bracht aufzustehen und in richtung Fen zu laufen "Eh... ich hatte das ... letzte... " Sie holte eine neue flasche shampoo und ging in richtung bad, allerdings blieb sie kurz vor der tür stehen (...) Total verlegen nun machte sie die tür auf "S-sec ...ich geb ... d...dir eben neues..."

fen kicherte und schnappte prombt hanas handgelenk und zog sie mit einem ruck mit rein und unter das wasser"du solltest vorsichtiger sein~" sie hielt sie fest und küsste sie. Fen ließ ihr nur kleine pausen und schien sie grade mit zu duschen. Sie ärgerte hana mit dem duschstrahl und hielt ihn auf ihren kopf"doppel hällt besser hahahah" fen lachte fröhlich ehe sie das gleichgewicht verlor und nach hinten unfiehl"UAH!...au!-...huch..." fen lag splitternackt auf dem boden das einzigste was sie in der hand hatte war hanas schweif

Hana streckte ihr das Shampoo entgegen so das sie es gerade eben greifen konnte, doch hatte Hana nicht damit gerechnet das Fen nach ihrem handgelenk schnappen würde und sie mit unter die dusche ziehen würde. "W-wa-!? F-fen ...! N-nit!" Bevor sie wirklich protest äußern konnte und Fen anmeckern konnte küsste fen sie und hielt sie etwas fest "M-mh?!" Hanas schweif schwang nervös hin und her, ihre Ohren waren beschämt angelegt und ihre wangen knallrot, wärend den kurzen pausen versuchte sie immer wieder leicht Fen anzumeckern. (Im ernst!? Ich war doch duschen?! Und das sie dann... m-mich hier... rein zieht...) Sie legte die Ohren an als fen ihr den duschstrahl auf den kopf hielt "F-fen..! I-cih war doch...duschen! D-du baka!" Ihre Ohren hingen nun etwas runter wegen dem wasser, reflexartig versuchte sie noch Fen abzufangen als diese wegrutschte oder eher das gelcihgewicht verlor doch das scheiterte irgendwie "P-pass doch au-!?" Ein leises fiepen huschte aus Hanas mund da Fen ihren schweif in der hand hatte, sie hielt sich schnell den mund zu und schaute verlegen weg "E-echt... w-wolltest ..du dich.. an meinem schweif festhalten..?" Hana hielt ihr die hand hin auch so nach dem motto 'lass meinen schweif los' und natürlich um ihr auf zu helfen

fen schaute geschockt auf hanas schweif den sie so krampfhaft festhielt"Ah! Tut mir leid!" fen lief knallrot an vor scharm und griff nach hanas hand. Sie zog sanft an hanas ohren um sie etwas zu ärgern"hihihi~ diese Reaktion~" sie reichte hana ein handtuch"gomeeen~"

Hanas wangen waren immer noch knallrot, da fen den schweif noch nicht losgelassen hatte und diesen krampfhaft fest hielt fiepte hana erneut und legte beschämt die Ohren an "...i-i-i-..i-is sch-schon gut..." (Lass esndlich los!... Das is peinlich...) Sie half Fen auf und linste verlegen zur seite, als Fen plötztlich sanft an Hanas ohren zog, diese zuckten leicht und hana schaute schmollen aber auch mit roten wangen zu Fen hoch "K-klappe...! D-die... sind... e-eben empfindlich..." Das handtuch schaute sie etwas pissed an, sie legte es bei seite denn sie war ja jetzt eh pitschnass und in der dusche "...b-b-baka...!"

fen hörte ihr aufmerksam zu ehe sie nurnoch verschlagen grinste und hanas schweif packte. Sie zog sie auf den schoß und fing an sanft an den ohren zu streichen und ebenso am schweif"so weich...das ich nicht früher darauf gekommen bin.." sagte fen amüsiert und kicherte frech. Sie drückte hana an sich und hörte garnicht mehr auf zu flauschen auch wenn fen total nass war und nix an hatte wars ihr total egal"aaahhh~...kawaiiii~" sie biss ihr leicht ins ohr und neckte sie

Hana hatte während sie erzählte oder eher Fen anmeckerte zur seite geschaut, also merkte sie erstmal nicht den Blick von Fen (Na wenigstens hat si-!) "H-hah?!" Hana fiepte erschrocken auf als Fen ihren schweif packte, sie hielt sich schlagartig den Mund zu und schaute pissig zu Fen, doch bevor sie meckern konnte wurde sie schon von Fen auf ihren schoss gezogen "F-f-fen.. w-wart- Mh- N-nit!" Hana legte knallrot und total beschämt die Ohren an, sie biss sich auf die Lippe "K-klappe..! N-nit ... anfassen...!" Hana war zwar knallrot doch biss sie Fen als strafe in den Hals, so das sie ihre fangzähne spüren konnte aber sie nicht verletzen würde "L-lass... d-das..! " Eneut huschte ein ton aus ihrem Mund, sie versteckte ihr gesicht in Fens schulter als diese sie an sich drücke, Ihre Ohren hatte sie so gut es eben ging angelegt (D-das is... nit k-kawaii! D-das is peinlich!) "Ah!? N-nit... beissen.."

fen musste lachen sie konnte es einfach nicht zurückhalten und das sanfte beißen von hana machte es nur niedlicher"Gomen gomen~ kommt nicht wieder vor! Hab ich dich genug geärgert hm?~" fen lächelte sie sanft an ehe sie ihr ein handtuch über den kopf legte"ich mach mich rasch fertig und dann stezen wir uns mal mit dem fluch außernander was meinst du?~" fen klang ziemlich ruhig und griff auch schon nach dem shampoo nachdem sie hana aufhalf

Hanas Blick war warnend als Fen anfing zu lachen, sie legte die Ohren an und dee Schweif schwang etwas 'pissed' hin und her, Natürlich merkte sie das Fen sie etwas Aufzog doch ihr stolz liess es nicht zu das einfach auf sich sitzen zu lassen. "S-spar... d-dir das!" Meckerte sie "A-als ... ob .. ich dir.. darauf antworte...!" Bevor Fen ihr ein Handtuch auf den Kopf legen konnte, beugte sich hana vor und küsste Fen etwas frech sogar schon leicht provozierend, sie liess ihre zunge in Fens Mund gleiten und Strich fen etwas über den rücken. (B-baka..! V-von. ... wegen.. m- mich .. so ä-ärgern!) Als Sie von Fen abliess biss sie einmal etwas doller in ihren Hals es war jedoch immer noch frech und provozierend, dann nippte sie ihr kurz am Ohr und leckte ganz kurz dadrüber. Knallrot schaute sie zu Fen mit angelegten Ohren und nervös hin und her wedelnem Schweif. Sie streckte ihr frech die Zunge aus und schaute zur seite immer noch total verlegen "B-baka.. d-du.. sollst m-mich... nit immer ärgern" (Gott... ich will mich ... in luft auflösen...)

Fen schaute sie etwas überrascht an, denn mit so einer Reaktion und "gegenwehr" hatte sie nicht wirklich gerechnet und dazu kam das hana fen immer mit bissen oder berührungen am rücken ärgerte"H-..Hey!...L-...lass das!" Fens wangen wurden knallrot udn etwas beschämt schaute sie zur seite ehe sie etwa snuschelte"g-..geh schon raus..b..bevor...ich noch...ugh" sie zuckte kurz ehe sie hana anblinzelte und mit einem Ruck umdrehte"Das was du mach i..ist unfair madam.."

Hana mekrte das Fen damit nicht gerechnet hatte, was sie leicht frech schmunzeln liess. Hanas wangen konnten einer Tomate kokurenz machen und ihr schweif schwang etwas nervös hin und her. "Hmm~?" Hana stellte frech die Ohren auf und began etwas zu kichern "Du hast... angefangen" Sie streckte erneut Fen die Zunge aus noch immer sass sie auf Fen ihren schoß mit pitsch nasser kleidung an, sie beugte sich etwas vor und schaute Fen in die Augen, was in solch einer situartion für Hana schon recht ungewögnlich war "Bevor du..?~" Als Fen hana umdrehte fiepste sie kurz erschrocken, linste dann aber etwas schmollend zu Fen, sie stand auf und half dann Fen auf, noch einmal ärgerte sie Fen und pieckste ihr frech in die seite etwas kitztelnd und küsste sie, als sie Fen von abliess drehte sie sich um und ging ein paar schritte weg "D-deins.. war ..nit... besser..." Sie fasste sich an den Ohren verlegen "ugh..." (Jetzt muss ich mich umziehen ...) Sie schaute an sich runter sie war komplett durchnässt

Fen zögerte kurz ehe sie nur ganz leise -fast nicht verständlich nuschelte- "mich anfange...gut...zu...fühlen...hmpf.." sie bedeckte mit einer hand ihr gesicht welche mittlerweile so rot wie eine ampelleuchte war"G-..geh schon! trottel!" Fen stand etwas nervös auf und begann sich rasch fertig zu duschen sie drehte sich mit dem rücken zu hana so das sie ihr nicht ins Gesicht schauen musste(was muss sie mich auch immer ärgern!) Fen achtet erst nicht auf hana um rasch mit dme duschen fertig zu werden und dann griff sie auch schon nach einem Handtuch um es sich umzubinden "I-..ich bin gleich soweit geh ruhig als vor..."

Hana kramte sich gerade ein Handtuch raus, eigentlich nicht mehr wirklich auf Fen achtend als sie hörte was von vor sich hin nuschelte, denn ihr gehör war wesentlich besser als das anderer Rassen, ihre Augen weiteten sich, sie lief erneut knallrot an was ihre Wangen glühen liess, erst stellten sich ihre Ohren auf bis sie diese verlegen und unsicher anlegte. Hana biss sich auf die unterlippe recht unschlüssig. "..." Knallrot, unsicher und total beschämt lief sie zu Fen, sie hielt kurz inne und überlegte, ihre Ohren lagen komplett beschämt an, ehe sie ganz sanft und mit total zitternden händen Fens rücken runter strich in einer Massierenden geste "S...s..s-sry" Es war nur ein hauchen das man fast nit hören konnte "D-du... d-darfst... d-d-dich... gut ...fühlen..b-b-baka" Sie hielt Fen leicht fest sodass diese sich nicht umdrehen konnte denn Hanas gesicht war wirklich sehr rot eine Tomate war dagegen blass, ihr gesicht versteckte sie etwas in Fen ihren rücken

fens blick weitete sich und sie fiepte peinlich berührt und ein kleines gutfühlendes seufzen huschte aus ihrem mund"raus mit dir j..jtz!" sie regte sich nicht aber sie merkte genau wo hanas finger langfuhren"b..bak-...aaah~..." fen starrte zur wand vor sich und biss sich auf die lippe. Ihre beine zitterten leicht"n...nicht..." fen schien ziemlich empfindlich zumindest wenn hana sie anfasste und so landete sie schwupps auf dem boden den ihre beine streikten. Sitzend schaute sie immernoch die wand an. Leicht spiegelte es fens röte im gesicht wieder"...u...uhm.."

Hanas Ohren flufften sich etwas auf, ihr blick war auch geweitet denn mit so einer reaktion hatte sie nicht gerechnet, nervös hielt sie kurz inne und legte total unsicher die ohren an (AHHH was mach ich hier?!) Hanas wangen waren knallrot, doch der laut von Fen rissen sie wieder aus den gedanken, sie stelllte die Ohren auf und linste zu Fen (omg... ) Kohana beugte sich zögernd vor und küsste fen ein paar mal sanft am rücken ehe sie sie einmal kurz und recht leicht am nacken zwickte, leicht abwartend auf die reaktion, hielt sie inne. Fen sollte merken das Hana gerade sehr unsicher war "..." (I-ich... so-sollte besser... g-gehen... omg.. was mach ich hier?!) Als fen ihre beine nachgaben fing hana sie ab und rutsche allerdings etwas weg das sie auch auf dem boden sass "I-ite.." (Das kommt... davon...) "S-sry...F-f-fen.."

fen schien total perplex und knallrot im gesicht"hngh~...(n..nicht umdrehen!) fen schien sich so gut zu fühlen das ihr leicht ein paar tränen in die augen schossen(das darf sie nid sehen! Wie peinlich...das ich...)"i..ist schon o..ok ich komm gleich nach ok?...m..muss nur eben...haare föhnen..." sagte fen mit zitternder stimme ehe sie kurz sanft hanas hand drückte. Etwas zögerlich schloss sie ihre beine als sie da so auf dem boden saß

Hana wurde etwas skeptisch als sie die zitternde stimme von Fen hörte, sie linste zur seite (Irgendwas... ist doch...) Sie fasste Fen an der Schulter und drehte sie um, Fen war jetzt sanft gegen die wand gelehnt. "H-huh?...H-hat..d-der...b-biss...e-e-etwa...?" (H-hab ich ihr wehgetan?) Knallrot sass Hana da, ihre augen waren geweitet und sie schien verwirrt und besorgt, das sie Fen etwas weh getan haben könnte, sie schnappte sich ein Handtuch für Fen und legte es ihr um immer noch knallrot und total nervös. "I-i-ich... g-geh... b-besser..."

fen spürte nur hanas hand an ihrer schulter und dann ging alles ganz schnell"..." ihre wangen waren knallrot und die tränenn die sie in ihren augen hielt funkelten durch das licht leicht"Nid...kucken.." eine haarsträhne huschte ihr über die lippe und sie krallte nach dem handtuch so hana ihr gab um ihr gesicht dahinter zu verstecken"...Du...hast mir nid weh..g...getan...ich weine nicht...w...weil...ich es nid schön fand...e...es hat sich nur...so toll angefühlt...und..ich...ugh..." sie verstummte und langsam drehte sich beschämt ihr kopf zur seite. Mit ihrem finger welcher so zitterte deutete sie auf ihre brust"Mir ist...warm..." durch fens atmung war ihr brustkorb recht gut durchblutet und ließ ihn etwas rot werden(was rede ich da!...zu warm...geduscht?)

Hana blinzelte einige male, total verwirrt und verlegen, sie nahm Fen sanft das Handtuch vor dem gesicht weg "N-nit... v-verstecken..." Knallrot strich sie ihr sanft die tränen weg, ihre Ohren waren beschämt angelegt, mit jedem wort welches Fen sprach konnte man sehen wie Kohanas wangen immer rötlicher wurden "E-eh..?" Nicht wirklich wissend mit der situartion umzugehen, da Fen total schüchtern gerade war und Hana das alles etwas überforderte nickte sie erst nur und blieb dann erstmal still (M-moment! D-das... h-hat ihr... n-nicht ... w-weh...?) Sie hob ihre Hände an und legte diese vor ihr gesicht sich regelrecht dahinter versteckend, die Ohren hatte sie komplett angelegt und der schweif lag ganz nah bei ihr total angespannt "...O-o-ok" Kam nur dann die kleine antwort, alleine an ihrer stimme konnte man hören wie peinlich ihr das alles gerade war (D-darf ich... mich bitte in... luft auflösen..?) Hana linste leicht dem Finger hinterher bis sie auf ihre brust deutete, hana schaute verlegen zur seite. Doch linste sie ganz leicht wieder dahin, hoffend das fen das nit merkte "..."

fens wangen wurden von sekunde zu sekunde roter. Sie standt mit einem ruck auf und band das handtuch wieder etwas stramm ehe sie aus dem bad raus rannte. Sichtlich beschämt klammerte sie das handtuch fest. War normal sie nicht immer die etwas offere von beiden?"Baka!" rief sie ihr nach. Ihr herz schlug zuemlich schnell"wieso liebe ich dich nur so sehr.." murmelte sie zu sich selbst und zog die decke welche sie vom bett klaute, über den kopf"..."(dabei ist sie immer so schüchtern...)

Hana konnte garnicht so schnell reagieren so schnell war Fen aus dem Bad gerannt, sie schaute Fen hinterher, total verwirrt (W-was.. war das..? ich.. was ... falsch.. gemacht..?) Sichtlich verwirrt, besorgt und auch total beschämt über die ganze situartion liess sie ihren blick auf den Boden sinken. Sie hatte etwas angst das sie irgendwas falsch gemacht haben könnte, sie wollte Fen anfangs etwas ärgern weil sie sie geärgert hatte. Sie seufzte und haute sich selbst leicht gegen die Wangen "Was.. ist blos los?" Sie stand auf immer noch in nasser kleidung und lief zu Fen, oder eher stand vor der tür und klpfte unsicher "T-tut... mir... l-leid...f-falls... ich... uhm... i-iwie... z-zu weit g-gegangen... b-bin" Ihre stimme zitterte, sie betrat nicht das zimmer, sondern blieb davor stehen (I-ich hab.. nichtmal nen plan was mit mir war... ich hab mich sonst NIE SOWAS getraut, gott... w-warum..)

fen zuckte kurz zusammen als sie hanas stimme vernahm"N-..Nein alles gut!" sie öffnete die tür und schaute sie etwas schmollend an"du hast...garnichts falsch...gemacht" fen die sonst immer so sicher klang hörte sich an wie ein kleiner ausgesetzter Welpe der garnichtsmehr auf die reihe bekam"ich hab mich nur erschrocken...über mich s...selbst!" schützend nahm sie die hand vor dem mund. Mittlerweile hatte sie wenigstens eine unterhose und ein langes tshirt an

Hana hatte sich etwas gegen die Wand gelehnt, das wasser tropfte von ihren Ohren etwas runter als sie merkte das die Tür neben ihr aufging schaute sie verlegen zu Fen, ihr war ihr Verhalten sichtlich peinlich "W...wirklich nit...?" Kam es recht unsicher, sie schaute Fen verwundert an. Das sie so unsicher und unbeholfen klang war hana gar nicht gewohnt, erst war ihr blick etwas besorgt doch dann musste sie schmunzeln "Das... ich sowas.. mal von dir... höre.. 'erschrocken über dich selbst'... wenigstens... bin ich. .. mit dem ... Gedanken nicht.. alleine" Hana sprach bevor sie nachdachte, normal wollte sie nie so ehrlich sein was sowas angeht deswegen hielt sie sich auch abrupt den Mund zu und schaute schnell die andere seite aus "A-also... d...du... wolltest... ü-über.. den Fluch ... reden..?" Hana versuchte irgendwie das Thema zu wechseln um aus diesee seltsamen situartion zu kommen

fen schaute sie etwas verdutzt an und setzte sich auf das bett"...uhm.." es war kaum zu übersehen wie unbeholfen hana da stand und so lies sie den raschen themawechsel auch zu"j..ja wollte ich!...ich meine..wir müssen ja darüber reden...wie wir das machen wenn du nicht un ihre nähe kannst..." sie linste noch etwas knallrot im gesicht zu hana ehe sie sich ihre haare rasch zu einem zopf bindete

Hana bemerkte den etwas verdutzten Blick von Fen was ihre wangen nur noch rötlicher werden lies, sie schaute zur seite in richtung boden, den blick kontakt mit fen meidend (Ugh was.. hab ich da bloss gemacht..?) Sie stellte ein Ohr in richtung fen als diese sich auf das Bett setzte, einige tropfen die von Hanas Haaren und auch den Ohren und dem schweif tropften waren zu hören.. dies bemerkte Hana jetzt erst wie nass sie da eigentlich stand. "Ja.. ich weiß fen, das letzte mal wo ich... ihr begegnet bin, da hätte ich sie um ein haar selbst umgebracht, deshalb bin ich ja geflohen.." (Um sie zu schützten falls sie nach sonora zurück kehrt.. es wäre fatal wenn ich da geblieben wäre...) Sie schüttelte den Kopf um den gedanken und die erinnerungen dadran abzuschütteln "..." Sie linste leicht zu Fen die immer noch knallrot im gesicht war und schmunzelte "Ich wusste gar nicht... das du.. so schüchtern sein kannst.." Sagte sie plötztlich in einem sehr frechen und leicht provozierenden ton, sie stellte ihre Ohren leicht frech auf und schmunzelte "Ich hol mir eben ein Handtuch, dann können wir reden..." Sie lief ins Bad und schnappte sich ein Handtuch, trocknete sich die Haare, die Ohren und den schweif leicht ab. Sie nahm sich eine haar bürste und tappste zu fen auf dem weg dort hin begann sie ihre Haare zu bürsten die sich als sehr wiederspänstig herraus stellten, auch pockerte ihr Mahl wieder doch sie versuchte das zu ignorieren und das fen den geruch aushalten könnte...

fen schaute ihr beschämt nach. Sie war knallrot "d..das stimmt doch garnicht!" sie linste hana kurz nach und spielte nervös mit ihrem haar(gaaahhh) als hana wieder angetappst kam zog sie sie am handgelenk zu sich. Die bürste warf sie kurze hand aufs bett und sie zog hana über sich und küsste sie. Sie zog sie sanft am haar runter um ihr nicht weh zu tun. Und schlang ihre beine um hanas hüfte. Sie roch an ihrem haar"ich bin..nid...schüchtern.."

Kohana war mittlerweile wieder im zimmer angekommen, allerdings war sie etwas in gedanken und bürstete ihre Haare weiter die recht verknotet waren, sie wollte sich gerade aufs Bett zu Fen setzten als sie auf einmal merkte wie diese ihr Hangelenk fest hielt, erst dachte sie es sei wegen dem mahl doch als sie den plötztlichen ruck merkte war sie sich dem nicht mehr so sicher "H-huh? W-wart...! F-fen?!" Sie schaute der Haarbürste hinterher leicht fragend und etwas verwirrt, erneut merkte sie das fen sie zu sich zog, mit einem mal war Hana über Fen gebeugt, was sie knallrot anlaufen liess, Ihre Augen waren stark geweitet und ihre Ohren angelegt. Sie stützte sich leicht mit ihren Armen ab "F-f-f-f-fen...? W-wa-Mh?!" Bevor sie nachfragen konnte was los war und auch irgendwie protestieren konnte berührten fens lippen ihre, ihr blick weitete sich mit jeder sekunde die vergangen war ehe sie ihre augen bis zur hälfte schloss, sie merkte das fen sie sanft am haar herrunter zog und sie protestierte auch nicht "..." Doch schreckte sie leicht schüchtern zusammen als sie merkte das Fen ihre beine um sie schlang, sie linste knallrot zu Fen , ehe sie ganz schnell den blickkontakt wieder brach "F-...f-fen..? V-vorhin..! E-e-egal" Sie linste immer noch zur seite total verlegen

fen grinste etwas frech ehe sie hana etwas auf die lippe biss und ihren unterkörper an ihren drückte. Prombt strich sie unter hanas Oberteil. Sie ärgerte hana etwas indem sie mit den fingernägeln sanft von der hüfte bis zur brust fuhr und diese dann etwas grob packte und hana mit einem ruck zur seite drehte so das sich hana unter fen wiederfand. Fen kicherte etwas und zog ihr oberteil aus"vertraust...du mir?~" hauchte sie hana zu während sie sie am hals küsste

Hana linste ganz leicht zu fen auch ein Ohr hatte sie etwas zu ihr gestellt, ihre Wangen waren immer noch knallrot. Sie stellte beide Ohren nach hinten als sie das freche grinsen sah, sie weitete ihre Augen abrupte da Fen ihr etwas auf die Lippe biss doch ehe sie was sagen konnte drückte Fen ihren Unterkörper schon an Hanas was diese leicht erschrocken auffiepen liess "H-hah?" Sie linste erneut zu Fen doch keine zwei sekunden später brach sie verlegen erneut den blickkontackt, ein seufzten husche ihr aus dem Mund als fen sie etwas ärgerte "H-ha-! W-wa-" Sie kniff leicht die augen zu und als sie diese leicht zögerlich wieder öffnete war Fen auf einmal über ihr, sie blinzelte ein paar mal, ihre Ohrne zuckten leicht bei dem kichern und als fen ihr oberteil auszog linste sie leicht zu seite mit roten wangen "N-natürlich.. vertrau ich... d...dir.." Kam es wirklich Ohne eine sekunde zu zögern, sie vertraute Fen wirklich doch natürlich war sie etwas nervös, denn sie hatte keine ahnung was fen jetzt vor hatte. Sanft und recht entspannt - so gut es eben ging durch die nervösität - schloss sie die Augen und drehte ihren hals leicht zur seite (I-ich... hab.. kp was sie vor hat... und die frage macht mich nervös...) Sie hatte ihre Ohren unsicher angelegt und auch an ihrem schweif konnte man ihre unsicherheit ablesen

fen lächelte und küsste sie erneut sanft bevor sie nach einem verband griff den sie für hanas mahl vorgesehen hatte und ihr die augen zu band"Du kannst mich so immernoch anfassen die hände binde ich dir nicht zusammen~" sie knabberte etwas ihren hals entlang bis zu ihrer Brust wo sie sanft über ihre nippel leckte"du riechst gut~" sie gab hana immer noch das gefühl von sicherheit da sie ja sogesehen blind war. Sie strich sanft mit dem finger ihren oberschenkel lang

Sie stellte ihre Ohren leicht auf als sie das lächeln sah, doch sie wirkte immer noch leicht nervö Augen schloss sie sanft als Fen sie küsste (W-was.. hat sie... wohl vor..?) Kurz zuckte ihr linkes Ohr als sie etwas rascheln hörte, sie öffnete langsam die Augen und sah das Fen einen verband in der hand hatte, etwas fragend schaute sie kurz zu Fen und linste dann zu ihem Mahl. "H-huh?F-fen..?" Als Fen ihr die Augen zu band zuckte sie kurz zusammen und man merkte das sich ihr körper anspannte, ihre ganze haltung war kurz komplett angespannt bis sie Fen stimme hörte, leicht unsicher biss sie sich auf die unterlippe und stellte nervös ihre Ohren auf "..." Leicht schauderte sie als fen ihr am hals etwas entlang knabberte, da fen ihr über ihre nippel lecke huschte hana ein leises fiepen raus "Mh~ (D-das... i-ist seltsam... n-nix zu.. sehen..) "B-baka..." Kam es verlegen, nach und nach schien sie sich etwas zu entspannen

fen saugte ihr sanft am nippel und streichelte ihr sanft um ihre vagina"wenn es zu krass wird mit der augenbinde sag es mir~" sie leckte ihre finger etwas ab. Was hana ja nicht sehen konnte ehe sie etwas an ihrem kitzler spielte. Sie übte nur leichten druck aus da sie es auch nicht überreizen wollte. Mit der anderen freien hand hielt sie hanas hand. Sie hauchte ihr sanft ins ohr

"H-hah~" Ihre Ohren legte sie sanft an, hana schaute leicht zur seite ehe sie sanft nickte, mehr bekam sie gerade anscheiend als antwort nicht raus, ihre Wangen liessen eine tomate blass aussehen (Omg...) Da hanas gehör wesentlich besser war als das anderer rassen konnte sie hören das Fen ihre finger etwas ableckte, erneut huschte ihr ein leichtes stöhnen aus dem Mund, was hana dazu brachte ihre Hand auf ihren Mund leicht zu halten, "Aah~" sie linste zur seite und legte die Ohren an. Das Fen ihre andere Freie hand hielt schien sie etwas zu beruhigen und ihr sicherheit zu geben "N-n...nit... i-ins .. ohr..." Nuschelte sie verlegen aber es klang halbherzig

fen führte ihre Finger langsam ein und bewegte diese. Sie krümmte die Finger leicht um das gefühl etwas intensiver zu gestalten. Und sie legte ihre brust auf hanas. Alles war sehr warm und weich. Man konnte den herzschlag spüren und sie begann ihre finger schneller zu bewegen. Da fen relativ empfindlich war an den brüsten spürte auch sie die bewegungen als sich ihre brüste und nippel berührten"A-..haaa~" sie stöhnte hana leicht ins ohr und wie nah fen hanas lippen war konnte sie spüren durch ihren atem der an ihren lippen vorbeizog

Hana drückte Fens Hand leicht als diese ihre Finger in Kohana einführte und sie zu bewegen begann, da hana nichts sah schien das alles etwas 'intensiver' zu sein "A-ah~" Erneut versuchte sie ihre stimme zu unterdrücken und biss sich auf die unterlippe, Hanas schweif schwang leicht hin und her auf dem bett "F-...fen~" (I-ihr herzschlag...) Immer wieder kamen peinliche geräusche aus hanas mund und sie drückte sich ganz leicht gegen Fen (O-oh... gott...) Das stöhnen von Fen liess hanas Ohren sanft zucken, sie merkte erst jetzt wie nah fen ihren lippen eigentlich war, unschlüssig und unsicher biss sie sich auf die unterlippe und beugte sich vor, ihre lippen berührten Fen ihre ganz sanft, kurz dadrauf liess sie ihre Zunge in fens mund gleiten, eigentlich um sich etwas an fen fest zu halten hebte sie ihre Hand und wollte an Fens arm fassen, doch da hana nichts sah fasste sie ihr ausversehen auf ihre linke brust

Fen schien etwas überrasch von hanas Eigeninitiative jedoch hatte sie sicher keinerlei einwände und stieg auf den kuss ein. Hanas zunge kitzelte etwas woraufhin ein kleines kichern aus fens mund huschte. Fen bemerkte nicht mal was hana da grade wollte so abgelenkt war sie von dem kuss und als hana versehentlich an ihre brust griff "versank" hanas hand etwas darin und fens blick weitete sich sie hatte kurz probleme überhaupt worte zu fassen und biss sich auf die unterlippe"mgh!~...ah!" ihre augenlieder fiehlen zur hälfte zu und sie legte ihre hand auf hanas hand die an ihrer brust war"Du brauchst keine Angst haben...du kannst sie ruhig anfassen~ so oft du willst~ und was du willst...weil du es bist~" sie hielt ihre hand fest und drückte ihre finger in einem etwas schnellerem rythmus in sie

Hanas schreckte leicht zusammen als sie merkte das DAS nit ihr Arm war, sie war kurz davor die Hand etwas panisch wegzuziehen ehe sie merkte wie Fen reagierte, das lies Kohana etwas schaudern und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe (W-was..? A-aber...! O...omg) Ihre Ohren hatte sie leicht seitlich gestellt und ihre wangen schienen regelrecht zu glühen vor scharm, plötztlich merkte sie Fen ihre Hand die sich auf ihre legte was Kohana leicht zusammen zucken liess "A-..a-als... o-ob.. i-ich.. a-angst.. h-hab.." Flunkerte sie, sie hatte ziemlich angst Fen anzufassen, doch das würde sie nicht freiwillig zugeben. "F-fen...! D-du... ..i-ich..." (Gott ... warum macht sie mich... immer nur so nervös?!) "Ngh!~ A-ah~" Sie legte die Ohren total beschämt an, doch sie zog ihre Hand nicht weg, da fen ihre finger schneller bewegte fiehl es Kohana schwer ihre stimme zu unterdrücken und ganz leicht auch eher unbewusst begann sie Fen ihre brust leicht zu massieren "Mh~"

fen schaute zu hana runter. Hanas wangenröte konnte man selbst troz augenbinde gut sehen und ihre atmung war auch schon schneller als zuvor"halt es nicht zurück du baka~" Sie küsste sie mit der zunge und saugte leicht daran. Passend wurde sie auch in ihrer bewegung wieder schneller"du bist so warm..als würden meine finger schmelzen...hana? Alles ok?" sie Strich ihr uber die stirn und küsste diese

Hana stellte die Ohren seitlich leicht hängend, ihr atem ging schneller als vorher auch merkte Kohana die wärme von ihren Wangen. Ihr war das alles Etwas peinlich immer wieder stöhnte sie leicht. Als sie Fens stimme vernahm zuckten ihre Ohen leicht ehe sie beschämt zur seite schaute. In einem Halbherzigen ton nuschelte sie dann "I-...ich... h-...halt ah~ g-gar... nix... z-zurück..." Das das nicht so ganz der wahrheit entsprach sollte selbst ein blinder mitbekommen. Hana drückte sich leicht gegen die bewegungen von fen, ihre wangen waren immer noch knallrot. Auch ihr schweif schwang mittlerweile hin und her allerdings nicht mehr auf dem bett leicht stupste sie unbewusst immer mal wieder fen an "M-mh~" Als Fen sie küsste fiepste sie in den Kuss, erst hatte sie ihrr Augen etwas geweitet doch schloss sie diese dann sanft als Fen ihre bewegungen mit den fingern schneller wurden zwickte Hana Fen leicht in die lippe "A-aah!~" Sie strich leicht um Fens Nippel und ärgerte sie etwas "Ngh!~ ... a...alles... g-gut...ah~" Sie linste leicht zur seite auch wenn sie nichts sehen konnte war das ein reflex (Ugh..bitte kein fieber... pls ich... will.. das... hier. .. ge-) Sie schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte, Sie hatte keine ahnung ob sie mit dem verdacht richtig lag doch selbsz wenn es so sein sollte... wollte sie das mit fen erst in ruhe geniessen. Es war die letzten tage nein die letzte zeit so viel passiert das Hana einfach diese nähe von fen genoss auch wenn sie das nicht zugeben würde. Sie beugte sich vorsichtig vor und küsste fen denn sie wusste das sie nicht erkältet sein konnte wenn war es das mahl was Probleme machte. Hanas kuss sollte fen zeigen das sie gerade nur ihre Nähe wollte, knallrot küsste sie ihr den Hals entlang. Ihre Finger strichen leicht zitternd vom hals bis zur brust runter ehr sie Fen leicht dort kniff aber nicht so das es weh tat eher um sie zu necken. Hana war knallrot und ihre Ohren lagen leicht an

fen fiepte kurz auf als hana sie zwickte, jedoch lachte sie verlegen denn weh getan hatte es sicher nicht"mich so zu ärgern während ich meien finger in dir habe ist nicht sehr klug hana" Sagte sie prombt und zog sie an der hüfte herbei ehe sie hanas augenbinde abnahm und ihr bein über hanas legte so dass sich ihre vaginas berührten. fen seufzte genüsslich als sie ihre finger aus ihr nahm"Außerdem will ich dein Gesicht sehen wenn du kommst ~" Fen küsste sie ehe sie begann sich zu bewegen und auch schnell wurde ihr klar das sie das so intensiv es war, nicht lange aushielt"Ah-...HAA!-...ngh..." Hanas berührungen schienen bei fen ziemlich anzuschlagen und kurz musste sie knallrot wgeschauen

"...B-baka... d-du... ä- ah~ ärgerst mich... doch auch..." Hana linste verlegen zur seite "W-wa-!" Sie erschreckte sich leicht als Fen sie an der hüfte zu sich zog, sie sah ja schliesslich noch nichts. Kurz dadrauf nahm fen ihr die augenbinde ab und hana blinzelte ein paar mal bis sich ihre Augen wieder an das licht gewöhnt hatten. Ihre wangen waren immer noch knallrot. Etwas überrascht schaute sie zu Fen und bemerkte dann was sie vor hatte, was Hana nur noch mehr erröten liess "Ngh~" Da fen ihre Finger aus ihr zog fiepte Hana leicht, der satzt von Fen liess ihre Augen weiten und sie schaute verlegen weg, leicht den blickkontakt meidend "B-baka..." Nuschelte sie doch erlosch ihr leichter protest als Fen sie küsste, Kohana schloss sanft die Augen und strich sanft mit der Hand ihre brust entlang. Die berührungen waren immer noch ziemlich zurückhaltend und schüchtern. "A-ah~... F-fen~ nngh!~" Hana hielt sich abrupt den Mund zu und linste zu Fen als diese sich begann zu bewegen, ihre Ohren hatte sie beschämt angelegt und ihre Wangen waren knallrot, doch hielt sie Fen mit der anderen hand an ihrer schulter leicht fest. Sie küsste Fen sanft am hals und biss etwas fester hinein, doch immer noch so das sie sie nicht verletze, Hanas schweif schwang sanft hin und her

Fen lächelte sanft und erwiederte ihren kuss. sie bewegte sich passend im rythmus wo beide gut mitkamen und keiner "überfordert " werden sollte. Fen kicherte denn hanas schweif kitzelte sie etwas, sie fuhr sanft mit der hand hindruch ehe sie ihr direkt in die augen blickte"sag...wie sehr..liebst du mich?" fragte sie ohne scheu. hanas küsse kitzelten auf der haut und sie drückte ihre bust an hanas. Ihr atem beruhigte sie und es schien sich auch immer besser anzufühlen da fen ebenso immer feuchter wurde"ahh~...ich-...mh!~..ha..hana~" fens gesicht zerfloss regelrecht in dem tollen gefühl so das sie kurz relativ laut stöhnen musste

Kohana seufzte leicht in den Kuss, sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und ihre Ohren waren sanft zur seite gestellt. Sie bewegte sich sanft mit in diesem rythmus, ihre wangen waren in einem schönen rot ton gefärbt, das sie ihren schweif bewegte nahm sie selbst in dem Moment gar nicht wahr, doch als Fen ihren schweif anfasste und fluffte, brach sie den Kuss "Ngh! A-aah~ N-n...n-nit... m-mein ...s-schweif..!" Hanas Augen waren leicht geweitet und ihre wangen nun knallrot, ihr 'anmeckern' klang alles andere als bedrohlich, Ihre Ohren die sie gerade eben noch seitlich gestellt hatte lagen nun beschämt an. Als sie Fens frage hörte schaute sie knallrot zu ihr hoch, man konnte merken das sie mit so einer frage nicht gerechnet hatte und sie leicht überfordert war, sie linste zur seite nach wortend suchend, sie biss sich auf die unterlippe "I-i...ich...l-liebe ...dich... so s-sehr...d-das... ich.. m-mein... leben .. geben.. würde .. um dich zu... beschützten, so sehr... das.. ich.. dich... seiten sehen .. lasse .. die .. ich niemandem.. zeigen.. wollte.." Hanas stimme zitterte und sie sprach recht leise doch noch so laut das man es hören konnte "I-ich... liebe dich... so doll.. das ich ..." Sie schaute Fen an knallrot "Mein ganzes leben.. mit dir verbingen will..." Sie brach den blickkontakt, total verlegen. Sie merkte das Fen ihre Brust an ihre drückte und lächelte leicht, Sie beugte sich leicht vor und küsste fen am hals, auf die wange und an der stirn, ehe sie ihr leicht am ohr leckte und ihr ins Ohr flüssterte "I-ich... liebe dich..Fen"

fens blick weitete sich je mehr hana sprach. Sie starrte sie einfach nur an. Sie bemerkte nichtmal das sie zu weinen anfing vor freude"ha-...hana.." sie zuckte kurz zusammen als sie ihre tränen bemerkte"ich...dich auch...so sehr.." sie lächelte und nahm sie in den arm. Sie vergrub ihr gesicht in hanas haar und je fester sie sie hielt bewegte sie sich auch. Ihr atem schien schon recht schwer. Etwas peinlich berührt hauchte sie ihr ins ohr"ich kom-..komme gleich..." sie leckte noch einmal kurz an ihrem ohr um sie zu ärgern

Kohana schaute etwas verwirrt zu Fen, ihre wangen waren immer noch knallrot, leicht kicherte und strich ihr ganz vorsichtig die Tränen weg "B-baka...d-das ... is keine richtige antwort" Sagte sie leicht schmollend aber auch ärgend, doch es war ihr genug antwort das Fen ihr gesicht in ihren haaren vergub und sie im arm hielt "Mh!~" Hana konnte ihr stöhnen nicht mehr wirklich unterdrücken, ihr atem ging mitterweile auch schon recht schwer, sie hielt Fen auch leicht fest, als Fen ihr in ihr Ohr hauchte nuschelte sie ein leichtes 'nit ins ohr!' ehe sie leicht peinlich berührt nickte "...I-i...ich... au-auch...ah~" Als fen ihr am Ohr lecke zog sie etwas scharf die luft ein und linste 'meckernd' zu fen, doch es war halbherzig

Durch die immer wieder kleinen neckereien von hana kam fen ziemlich schnell mit hana zusammen. Sie schnappte kurz nach luft da sie das gefühl überrannte ehe sie hanas hand fester hielt"Ah ich kom...komme..." immer wieder zuckte sie kurz zusammen. Ihre brüste berührten immer noch hanas"Haaa!~...AAHH" sie küsste hana immer wieder mit der zunge und bewegte sich trozdem noch etwas weiter ehe sie ganz langsam ruhiger wurde. Ihr gesicht war knallrot

Hana drückte Fens Hand auch Fester, sie vergrub ihr Gesicht leicht in Fens schulter, Fen sollte den schnellen atem von Hana an ihrer schulter merken, ehe sie kurz nach luft schnappte "F-fen..ah!~ ..." Sie liess etwas ihre Finger nägel in Fen ihre schulter sinken, ehe sie zusammen zuckte, ihren Mund hatte sie leicht geöffnet und ihre Augen waren halb geschlossen. Sie hatte sich leicht gegen Fen gedrückt. "A-aaah!~ Mmh~" Den kuss von Fen erwiederte sie sanft noch immer mit halb geschlossenen Augen, ihre Wangen waren knallrot als sie merkte das Fen sich noch etwas bewegte, sie lehnte ihre Stirn an Fens schulter, ihre arme legte sie sanft um Fen und sie versuchte sich etwas zu beruhigen

fen schaute ihr mit stark erröteten wangen in die augen und lächelte ehe sie ihr ein haar aus dem gesicht strich das hana die sicht verperrte"du bist viel zu empfindlich hihi" fen kicherte frech sie linste zu hanas hand deren nägel sich in fens schulter krallten. Sie musste schmunzeln und stupste ihr an die nase"versuchst du mich aufzuspießen? haha" sie umgriff ihre hand und küsste hana erneut sanft mir der zunge. Sie blieb nich etwas auf ihr liegen und genoss ihre körperwärme"Du glühst ja regelrecht!"

Kohana linste leicht zu Fen als sie bemerkte das sie sie anschaute, sie schmunzelte leicht weil Fen immer noch rote wangen hatte. Da Fen ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem gesicht strick blinzelte sie kurz und stellte die Ohren leicht auf "B-bin.. ich ga..gar nicht..!" Sie schaute etwas sturr zur seite und stellte die Ohren nach hinten "Als ob du nicht empfindlich bist" Sagte sie leicht provozierend, als kleinesn 'beweis' neckte Hana sie ganz leicht an ihrer Brust, ehe Fen ihr an die Nase stupste. Leicht zuckte sie zusammen und schaute auf ihre Finger, verlegen löste sie den griff etwas "N-nein... A-außerdem... hab ich... nicht so lange ... fingernägel...B-baka.." Als sie ihr frech antwortete linste sie zur seite und schien kurz in gedanken zu sein bis sie merkte das Fen ihre Hand umgriff, was Hans leicht ihre Ohren spitzten liess, somit blickte sie erneut zu Fen und diese Küsste sie dann sanft. Hana schloss sanft die Augen und erwiederte den Kuss, ihre wangen färbten sich erneut rötlich, da fen sich kein stück bewegte schmunzelte sie etwas "Hmm..? Ich.. glühe..?" Hana linste zu ihrem Handgelenk und dann erneut zu Fen (Ich müsste nachschauen... ob das Mahl wieder Probleme macht...) Sie Hob das Hangelenk leicht an so das Fen es sehen konnte "Es kann sein,... das das Mahl ... das verursacht." Sagte sie ehrlich, denn sie hatte schon mal dadruch fieber bekommen

auf hanas necken hin zuckte sie kurz zusammen und fiepte leise"H..Hey!" sie lief knallrot an wie eine tomate ehe sie auf hanas Worte aufnerksam wurde"das mahl?" fen linste zu hanas arm"Was können eir dagegen tun...zudem wollten wir noch wegen deiner schwester..." fen schaute etwas betrübt zur seite ehe sie fix die decke um hana wickelte

Hana lächelte Fen frech an als sie das Fiepsen vernahm, ihr blick sagte regelrecht 'Siehst du?'. Auf Fen ihre frage hin nickte sie "Ich hab schonmal fieber wegen dem Mahl gehabt es kommt nicht oft vor, aber es ist schon mal passiert" Sie streckte sich leicht "Ich glaube nicht wirklich viel, das letzte mal hat es einen tag gehalten und dann war es weg. Vllt sogar weniger ich hab da nicht wirklich drauf geachtet... und was meine schwester angeht, ..." Hana schaute Fen direkt in die Augen "Wäre es vllt besser wenn... du weisst was genau passiert ist hm?" man merkte zwar das Hana das nicht gefiehl doch versuchte sie ehrlich zu Fen zu sein und wenn sie wüsste was genau passiert wäre... vllt würden sie dann ne bessere lösung finden? Hana seufzte "Ich.. bin nicht wirklich gut.. in solchen zaubern... aber es sollte trozdem klappen"

fen schaute sie verwirrt an. Man konnte es an ihren blick sehen. Sie stand auf und warf sich grob ein tshirt über ehe sie konzentriert zu hana schaute und ihre hand nahm"Ich will das du es mir erzählst...alles! Jedes kleinste detail hana.." fen klang ziemlich ernst und setze sich an die bettlehne gelehnt aufs bett"...irgendwann muss es aufhören"

Kohana schaute etwas verwundert Fen hinterher als sie sich ein tshirt überzog, hana schien leicht abzuwarten was jetzt kam den der blick von fen war konzentriert als sie ihre Hand nahm weiteten sich kurz Hanas Augen und sie lächelte "Ich... werde es dir zeigen, schau .. selbst." Hana zog sich auch eben schnell was an und schnappte sich dann etwas die decke und legte sie als kopfkissen zurecht, sie setzte sich halb neben Fen sodass sie auch noch halb vor ihr sass "A-also... h-halt jetzt... bitte nur kurz still..." Hanas Wangen wurden leicht rot, denn da sie nicht wirklich gut in solche zaubern war musste sie sehr nah bei Fen sein am besten sie berühren, sie setzte sich vor Fen und nahm ihre Hände in ihre, sie beugte sich vor sodass ihre Stirn fen ihre berühren konnte "Kann sein.. das ich etwas.. mehr fieber bekomme... " Hana schaute ihr kurz in die Augen, ehe sie langsam einen zauber sprach, der zauber war in einer recht seltsam klingenden sprache. Fen ihre Augen sollten immer schwerer werden bis sie irgendwann mal 'wegnicken' würde. Wenn Fen die Augen wieder öffnet sollte sie in Hanas Vergangenheit oder eher in ihren erinnerungen sein, sie hatte zugriff jetzt auf jede erinnerung. Doch erstmal sollte sie sehen wie ein Mädchen in einen Gang in einem schloss entlang rannte (Verdammt! Ich hab ihr extra gesagt sie soll sich ausruhen! Und was macht sie?! Rennt umher...) Sie blieb an einer Tür stehen und öffnete diese dann, etwas ausser Atem lief sie dann in den Garten und man konnte endlich erkennen wer es war, es war Kohana die den gang entlang gerannt war anscheind suchte sie gerade jemanden. "Hime! Da bist du ja..." Sie lief auf ihre schwester zu und gab ihr einen schnippser vor die Stirn "Das macht deine krankheit nicht besser!"

Fen schaute Hana etwas unsicher an ehe sie ihr die Hände reichte"..." es dauerte nur einen kurzen moment und sie nickte weg. Als sie die augen wieder öffnete stand sie nicht weit entfernt der beiden und lauschte dem gespräch. Fen konnte klar erkennen wie ähnlich und vor allem nah sich die zwei waren. Sie musste einfach schmunzeln doch je tiefer sie in die erinnerungen eindrung desto schmerzhafter war es auch für fen. Ihre hände zitterten was sie natürlich selbst nicht bemerkte"..han..a.." murmelte sie. Sie beobachtete hime etwas(das krasse Gegenteil von hana...)

Hime lächelte und piekste Hana in die seite "Sag mal... einer unserer ritter scheint dich sehr zu mögen" Hime kicherte denn sie wusste wie Hana reagieren würde und genau so passierte es, Hana meckerte Hime leicht an und wurde verlegen ehe sie wegschaute "F-für sowas hab.. ich keine zeit... und das weisst du!" HIme begann zu lachen und neckte Hana noch etwas " Hihi da ist sie rot geworden..~" HIme kicherte doch begann sie kurz dadrauf leicht zu husten, was hana aufhorchen liess, sie legte ihr ihre Jacke um und seufzte "Ich habs dir gesagt.. " Hime lief ein bisschen vor ehe diese von einem schnellen zauber der uhrplötztlich auftauchte verletzt wurde, die gleven durchbohrten ihren körper und hana machte einen satzt auf sie zu, sie konnte die letzte gleve die Hime warscheinlich hätte umbringen sollen abwehren können "W-was.. zum!" Hana schaute sich um eine Hand hatte sie an ihrem schwert ehe sie Hime hoch hob und ins schloss rannte (Wo kommen die plötztlich her? Ich hab nichts gemerkt!) Sie schaute zu hime die stark blutete (Ich muss sie behandeln lassen... sonst überlebt sie das nicht..) Doch als sie das schloss betrat war keiner der dort anwesenden mehr am leben nur einer nuschelte leise vor sich hin das sie die prinzessin beschützten solle. Hana schien regelrecht verzweifelt, denn sie konnte nicht wirklich heilen.. zumindest nicht in dem ausmasse... sie hörte stimmen hinter sich noch etwas entfernt "Findet die prinzessin! Und bringt sie um!" Hana biss sich auf die lippe und rannte mit Hime in richtung Keller... dort blieb sie vor zwei türen stehen "Kein heiler mehr da.. kein fluchtweg... und dann verraten uns auch noch... die eigenen ritter.. der königshauses!" Sie öffnete das eine siegel der weissen tür mit himes kraft und die schwarze tür öffnete sie selbst, nun standen die beiden in einem riesigen hell beleuchteten raum mit einer decken hohen tür... "H...han..a..." Hauchte hime, sie war davor das bewusstsein zu verlieren, das blut lief schon an Hanas armen hinab, sie biss sich erneut auf die lippe "A-...alles ... wird gut..." Sie lief auf die tür zu und öffnete diese, mit der kraft von beiden. Die kraft die von diesem tor ausging war enorm so stark das sie die beiden sogar wegsties. (Tja... sieht wohl aus... als ob ich... hier sterbe hmm?... wenigstens... hab ich... meinen job.. erfüllt...) Etwas bitter lächelte Hana, sie stellte sich vor die Tür "Erhöre meinen wunsch!... Rette das leben meiner schwester! Und somit Sonora!" Plötztlich schossen goldene lichtfäden aus dem tor und zogen sich stramm um hanas Hals, sie bekahm fast keine luft mehr doch hielt sie durch so gut es ging "Ich.. erhöre deinen wunsch... doch das leben... von dir reicht nicht aus..." Hanas Augen weiteten sich bevor sie was sagen konnte zogen sich die bänder strämmer um ihren Hals "Ich.. lege dir... und deiner.. schwester.. einen fluch auf... du wirst deine schwester nie wieder sehen" Sie taumelte kurz zurück und sackte gen boden, plötztlich brannte sich bei Hana dieses mahl in ihr Handgelenk sie schrie schmerzhaft auf, genauso wie hime denn auch sie bekam ein mahl Die stimme verschwand und da hana mit hime nun am boden lag rafft sie sich auf (Ugh.. ich hab das gefühl... das das nicht aalles war...) Und genau so kam es als sie zu Hime schaute wurden plötztlich ihre Augen trüb, sie zog ihr schwert und liess es auf Hime nieder schnellen auf ihr herz ziehlend, kurz bevor sie Hime traf haute sie sich das schwert mit voller wucht selbst in die bauchgegend. Dies wiederholte sich einige mahle bis hana es geschafft hatte hime zur tür zu bringen "R...rubieen... bring sie... in sicherheit..."

Fen sah alles mit an. Sie konnte ja rein garnichts tun und ihr griff um hanas hand verkampfte sich. Fens bekam nasenblutet da sie sich emotionell zu sehr um hana sorgte und sie so zu sehen das herz brach. Im ruckblick wurdr alles verschwommen ihr körper warf fen reglerecht auss dem zauber von hana raus. Fens blick war geweitet sie wischte sich das blut weg und nahm hana in den arm"wieso hast du es so lange fur dich behalten!"

Kohana bemerkte wie Fen reagierte und natürlich war sie besorgt, denn sie wollte nicht das Fen leidete. Als Fen sie plötztlich in den Arm nahm zuckte Hana kurz zusammen doch entspannte sie sich wieder und versteckte ihr gesicht in Fen ihrer Schulter "Weil.. ich... nicht wollte das.. du traurig wirst. Es ist vergangenheit man kann dadran nichts mehr ändern uns selbst wenn man die zeit zurück drehen würde und sie schützten würde... dann hätten wir uns nie kennen gelernt. Ich konnte keinem vertrauen... nicht in sonora noch wo anders.. ich bin so oft danach angegriffen worden, bis ich hier hingegangen bin." Hana hatte ihre Ohren sanft angelegt und sie zitterte etwas, denn auch sie hatte die erinnerungen nochmal gesehen "Ich wollte.. dich irgendwo schützten... und auf der anderen seite... wollte ich das alles vergessen..." Hana kuschelte sich leicht an Fen und hielt ihre Hand

fens blick ruhte sanft sie nahm sie un den arm znd hielt sie fest"wir bekommen das alles hin...versprochen.." fen legte ihren kopf auf hanas"ich weiss das du nicht wolltest das ich das sehe...du wolltest mich nur schztzen aber das wolltest du bei saruko auch...die Vergangenheit holt einen ein.." sie Strich ihr sanft durchs haar"wir werden hime retten und wenn es da sletze is wa sich tue..."

Hana liess sich von Fen in den arm nehmen, genau das brauchte sie gearde Fens nähe. Sie schloss leicht dei Augen und hörte einfach nur Fen ihren Herzschlag zu, ihr körper begann etwas wärmer zu werden durch das fieber und auch pockerte ihr Mahl recht stark "Natürlich.. nur müssen wir erstmal einen weg finden wie wir... meinen fluch aufheben oder zumindest für einen gewissen zeitraum unwirksam machen, denn du hast ja gesehen was sonst passiert. Ich kann himes fluch lösen... aber mein fluch verhindert es" Hana fiepte kurz als Fen ihren Kopf auf Hanas legte, sie atmete etwas Fens geruch ein und seufzte "Das war mir klar... deswegen wollte ich auch keinen an mich ran lassen... und deswegen bin ich auch zur schule gegangen, dort hätte cih easy alle wegschieben können.. doch mit dir hatte ich nicht gerechnet..." Hana musste leicht schmunzeln, ehe sie Fens letzten satzt hörte, sie stupste Fen um und schaute sie warnend an, Hana war jetzt über Fen gebeugt und 'pinnte' sie fest "Das will ich gar nicht von dir hören, wir retten sie. Es gibt bestimmt einen weg sie zu retten aber ich werde weder dich noch mich opfern..." Hana linste verlegen zur seite "Ich... will dich nicht... verlieren du baka..." Hans stimme wurde immer leiser und auch ihre bewegungen wurden langsamer, ihre Augen vielen plötztlich einfach zu und sie kippe gegen Fen, der zauber und das fieber hatten sie anscheinend ziemlich mitgenommen. Der zauber der das Mahl versiegelte löste sich auch auf weil hana ja nicht diesen mehr aufrecht hielt.

fen schaute hana an und hörte ihr zu"...ich weiß...ich habe es ja gesehen aber wenn ich dabei bin kann ich helfen...schon vergessen?..außerd-...uah!" und schon fiehl fen sanft nach hinten und schaute hana mit stark geweittem blick an"W-...was denn!?...ich weiß doch aber manchmal..." verlegen drehte sie ihren kopf zur Seite und seufzte"...ich kann ja wohl noch selbst-...ah?..hana?" sie fing hana fix ab und rollte sie zur seite von sich runter. Fen wirkte einen Zauber der wenigstens ihr fieber etwas senken sollten. Dazu zeichnete sie ein symbol auf hanas Brust das kurz leuchtete und in sie einsank"..." sie deckte hana zu denn wenn man fieber hatte spielte der körper verrückt und musste warm gehalten werden. Sie legte sie im bett etwas zurecht und tappste fix zur küche um etwas tee zu machen(sie bereitet mir nichts als kummer...)

Kohanas Augen waren sanft geschlossen, sie schien einfach nur erschöpft. Hana hatte noch das mitbekommen was Fen gesagt hatte doch war sie dann umgekippt ehe sie antworten konnte, sie schlief und rührte sich kein stück auch als Fen die Zauber auf sie wirkte rührte sie sich nicht, doch als Fen raus ging streifte Hanas Hand sanft Fen ihre wie eine sanfte bitte das sie nicht allein sein wollte. Aussprechen würde sie sowas normal niemals doch jetzt war sie ja nicht wirklich bei sinnen, sie nuschelte leise "N..nit... g...gehen..."

fen zuckte kurz zusammen und schaute verwundert zu ihr herrab. Sie lächelte sanft und setzte sich neben ihr auf den boden. Ihren kopf legte sie auf das bett und sie schaute hana einfach nur ein. Sie verharrte 15min ihre hand haltend so ehe sie selbst wegnickte"ich lass dich nicht alleine...versprochen ist verpsrochen und...wird nicht gebrochen"

Hana entspannte sich als sie Fens Hand an ihrer spürte sie lächelte leicht. Es dauerte nicht so lange bis Hana wieder aufwachte, sie blinzelte leicht und richtete sich auf etwas verwundert was denn passiert sei, doch sie konnte sich recht schnell denken was passiert war. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf ihre stirn, das fieber war schon gut gesunken höchstwarscheinlich durch fen denn hana konnte ihre Magie noch leicht spüren, sie beugte sich vor und küsste fen dankbar auf die stirn und legte ihr sanft eine decke um "Danke das es dich gibt Fen" Sie legte sich auf die seite ganz nah an fen und hielt ihre Hand sanft fest, sie wusste das wenn sie aufstehen würde fen sie warscheinlich umbringen würde, deswegen ruhte sie sich aus, nah an fen gekuschelt"Ich will dich.. nicht verlieren..." Sie döste etwas ein, ihr eines ohr sollte nach einer ganzen zeit fen leicht anstupsen

Fen döste vor sich hin. Weshalb sie plötzlich so müde war konnte sie sich selbst nicht erklären. Sie öffnete halb die augen denn diese waren noch sehr schwer. Sie vergrub ihr gesicht in der bettdecke und nuschelte vor sich hin"...hana..." sie gähnte ehe sie mal langsam zu sich kam und sah das hana sich etwas in ihrer position verändert hatte"...wann..." sie pokte ihr an die wange und grinste. So bemerkte sie auch das hanas fieber wenigstens etwas gesunken war"willst du einen tee?" hauchte sie ihr uns ohr. Denn sie spürte das hana nucht komplett im tiefschlaf war

Hana bemerkte das Fen ihr in die wange piekste, sie schlief ja immerhin nur ganz leicht. Kurz und nicht ernst gemeint schnappte sie nach dem Finger und zwickte Fen, ehe sie langsam die Augen öffnete und kurz scharf die luft einzog da fen ihr ins Ohr hauchte "N-n-n-n-nit ins Ohr!" Hana hielt ihre Hand leicht auf ihr Ohr, sie war dort wirklich ziemlich empfindlich. Sie linste leicht zu Fen hoch und nickte "Gerne, ich denke ich darf von dir aus noch nicht aufstehen? Und.. sry... das umkippen war nicht geplant..." Sie stellte leicht die ohren nach hinten und setzt sich auf

fen schaute sie beruhigt an. Sie ignorierte hanas entschuldigung denn das war ihr nicht so wichtig im moment"entschuldige dich nicht dafür..ich mach dir erstmal einen tee hm?" fen streichte ihr sanft über den kopf und wickelte sie gut ein. Sie tappste richtung küche um den bereits aufgebrühten tee zu holen und brachte ign hana"vorsichtig...heiss" sie nippte zum test selbst kurz daran

"Okay" Hana wirkte kurz überrascht doch nickte sie dann, da fen ihr über den kopf streichelte schloss hana kurz die augen, sie kuschelte sich in die decke und schaute fen hinterher (Tja kein wunder das der zauber mich so umhaut, ich bin eben nicht hime.) Hana linste zu ihrem Mahl was aufgehört hatte zu bluten doch glimmte es leicht. Hana stellte die Ohren auf als sie fen sah mit dem tee, diese nippte kurz an dem tee was hana etwas verwunderte "Danke~" Sie nahm den Tee entgegen und nippte vorsichtig dran, er schmeckte mal wieder sehr gut und die wärme von dem tee tat hana auch gut "Den fluch von hime zu lösen...sollte nicht lange dauern.. nur wie .. bekommen wir das hin das mein fluch nicht eingreift?"

fen übelregte kurz"..ich...könnte versuchen ihn zu unterdrücken...immerhin habe ich auch kräfte.." sie schaute zu hana und lächelte"ich weiß nicht ob das klappt..aber es muss...das wäre das was mir jtz spontan einfällt..sie linste etwas zur seite "a...aber wenn ich versage...wirst du sie töten..." sagte fen ernst und etwas besorgt

Hana nippte erneut an dem tee und linste zu Fen neugierig hoch "Du könntest ihn unterdrücken..?" Hana schien zu überlegen, denn natürlich merkte sie das Fen nicht schwach war, doch war sie auch etwas skeptisch eher aus reiner besorgnis was passieren könnte wenn es nicht klappen würde "Hmm... wie genau willst du ihn unterdrücken?" Ihr interesse schien geweckt worden zu sein, erneut nippe sie an dem noch recht heissen Tee und blickte aufmerksam zu Fen hoch "Du musst wissen... ich kenn mich leider fast nur mit angriffs zaubern aus..."

"...ich muss dir...einen dolch...durchs herz hauen...aber der dolch wird nicht dich verletzen doch den fluch in dir. Ich muss ihn mit körpereinsatz festhalten...du wirst daran nicht sterben nur...der stich könnte schmerzhaft werden...es geht nur in deine seele.." sagte sie leise und ihre stimme wurde immer leiser. Fen zeichnete ein smybol in die luft und ein edler goldener dolch erschien"den dolch habe ich von einem gott bekommen damals...mit dem ich einen pakt habe..aber darum geht es nicht.." fen lächelte zwar aber es war ziemlich aufgezwungen

Hana schaute Fen an, als diese dann begann zu sprechen liess Hana etwas erschrocken die tasse mit dem heissen tee wegsacken und verbrühte sich leicht die Finger, recht schnell stellte sie die Tasse dann weg. NIcht wirklich wissend wie sie dadrauf reagieren sollte stellte sie unsicher die Ohren nach hinten, sie schwieg. Nicht weil sie Fen misstraute, sie seufzte "Ich... hatte nicht gedacht.. das ich sowas von dir mal hören... würde" Sagte sie leicht sarkastisch, sie fasste sich an die stirn leicht nachdenklich "...O...okay, ich vertrau dir... das weisst du..." Hanas stimme zitterte ganz leicht und als Fen den dolch auch noch beschwor machte das ihre nervösität nicht besser, sie beugte sich zu Fen und strich ihr sanft die Wange entlang. Man merkte an Hanas hand das das fieber noch nicht komplett weg war es aber immer weniger wurde

fen zuckte sanft und reichte hana ein tuch"pass auf mit den tee!...baka.." fen schien in gedanken versunken"ich weiss das du mir vertraust...aber..eigentlich will ich den dolch nicht benutzen.." fen lies den dolch verschwinden"...ich wollte ihn nie benutzen hana...es ist nur...der letze ausweg ok?..lass uns vll erstmal nach weiteren möglichkeiten suchen..." fen stand auf und ging zum fenster. Der regen plätscherte gegen die scheiben denn es hatte angefangen zu regnen"..."

Sie nahm das Tuch entgegen und linste zu Fen, irgendwas schien mit diesem Dolch nicht zu stimmen oder es gab ein risiko was Fen ihr nicht erzählt hat, also harkte sie nach "Ich kann mir.. gut vorstellen das du das nicht willst... aber Fen was hat es genau mit diesem Dolch auf sich? Ich hab das gefühl da gibt es einen harken wenn du ihn benutzt..." Hana stand auf und lief zu ihrer Tasche die die übrig geblieben war welche sie noch nicht komplett ausgerämt hatte, dort kramte sie ein Buch raus, was sehr alt und aussah, leicht dadrin blätternd schien sie was zu suchen "Ich weiss.. das es einen zauber gibt der... die Magie des 'Partners' zu seiner eigenen Magie macht, sozusagen sind diese Verbunden... zumindest hat mir das mal jemand erzählt, allerdings... hab ich keine Ahnung ob dieser zauber überhaupt exestiert und.. wenn ob er stark genug ist"

fen ignorierte prombt hanas frage"..." sie lehnte sich gegen das fenster und lehnte den Kopf mit an"zauber der magie verbindet?.. Ich kann es mir wirklich nur schwer...vorstellen.." fen seufzte leise vor sich hin(das sage ich ihr sicher nicht...)"..wie könnten wir es denn rausfinden?"

Kohana stellte sturr die Ohren nach hinten, sie merkte sehr wohl das Fen sie Ignorierte was hanas Verdacht nur verfestigte, sie seufzte "..." Hana stellte den Tee bei seite so das sie diesen nicht umstoßen konnte, sie lief auf Fen zu, schnappte ihre Handgelenke und hielt diese so fest das Fen sich nicht einfach befreien konnte. Ihre Ohren stellte sie sturr zur seite "Okay nochmal... was hat es mit dem Dolch auf sich? Du willst das ich dir vertraue.. dann will ich auch wissen was DU in mein herz stoßen willst!" Der griff um ihre Handgelenke wurde fester, sie schien Fen nicht so einfach gehen zu lassen bevor sie nicht einiger maßen drauf geantwortet hatte "Erst meine frage ... Fen"

Fens blick weitete sich und sie versuchte dem griff zu entkommen doch die scheibe hinter ihr machte ihr einen strich durch die rechnung. Sie drehte ihren kopf zur seite hanas blick meidend"lass los..." sie sagte nichts sie wehrte sich wirklich wehement dagegen und wirkte etwas pissig"kann dir..echt egal sein hana..ich bin keinem rechenschaft schuldig...und es is wirklich egal.."

Kohana liess den Griff nicht locker, sie merkte das Fen sich wehrte doch versuchte sie leicht gegen zu halten ohne Fen zu verletzten, auch das Fen sie nicht anschaute liess Hana etwas traurig werden, kurz dadrauf liess sie Fen abrupt los, sie stellte die Ohren nach hinten und senkte den blick "Ich frage mich... warum ich dir, dann meine vergangenheit gezeigt habe... wenn du meinst das mir dein leben egal sein soll!" Hana schaute Fen verletzt an, sie sagte kein stück mehr und drehte sich um, sie schnappte sich eine Jacke und verliess das Haus, das hatte echt gesessen. Ihr war ihr fieber atm scheiss egal und da Fen eh nicht mit ihr reden wollte musste Hana irgendwie frische luft schnappen (Warum hab ich ihr das dann gezeigt! Ich bin auch keinem rechenschaft schuldig!) "Verdammt!" Sie war ein ganzes stück durch den strömenden regen gerannt ehe sie stehen blieb und auf ihr Mahl linste (Du verdammtes!...) Sie schaute nach oben mitterweile pitsch nass (Ich ... kann so.. sie den zauber nicht machen lassen... auch wenn cih ihr vertraue.. was ist wenn ihr der doch schadet... wenn sie den einsetzt...?)

fen schaute ihr kurz nach. Es schien fast als hätte sie keine stimme mehr"...dann geh eben!" sie hatte leicht tränen in den augen und knallte die schlafzimmertür zu(ich kann ihr da snicht sagen und wenn es das letze is...ich kann es einfach nicht...nichtmal nach all dem!) fen liess sich mit dem rücken am fenster runterutschen und legte ihren auf in ihre knie"..." mit der freien hand beschwor sie den dolch"ich Sorge dafur das hana nicht eingreifen kann...ich erbitte um die sigelfreigabe..ich möchte das du sobald der zeitpunkt zum versiegeln kommt du den zauber auslöst...lass hana nicht dazwischen kommen und stelle ihr wohl über meines.." der stein der in den dolch verarbeitet war leuchtete und eine inschrift mit fens worten schrieb sich drauf(egal was sie tut...mein zauber wird so oder so wirken...gut..) fen dachte nicht nach was mit ihr passieren sollte. Es war ihr auch egal solange sie den 2 schwester helfen konnte

Es dauerte ca 1 stunde bis Kohana wieder das Haus betrat sie hatte draussen luft geschnappt und wollte fen auch erstmal nicht mehr auf den dolch ansprechen, sie wollte statt dessen nach einer anderen lösung suchen. Hana tappste in das Bad un schnappte sich ein Handtuch und trocknete sich so gut es ging ab, ehe sie einen neuen tee aufsetzte "Ugh.. war vllt keine gute idee mit dem fieber rauszurennen, hmm... wo hab ich das buch gelassen..?" Sie tappste zu dem schlafzimmer wo Fen auf dem boden sass, Kohana bekam regelrecht einen schrecken "Fen?! Alles okay? Fehlt dir was..?" Sie schnappte sich eine decke für fen und legte diese um sie, etwas verlegen schaute sie zur seite "Ich werd nicht weiter fragen... lass nach ner anderen möglichkeit suchen." Sie stand auf und schnappte sich erstmal neue anziehsachen da ihre kleidung ja komplett durchnässt war, im bad nebenan zog sie sich um ehe sie wieder raus kam und ihr buch schnappte (Ich hatte doch.. iwas hier mal gesehen...) Sie blätterte leicht in dem Buch und scien was zu suchen "Vllt... gibt es so einen zauber auch gar nicht...?" (Aber das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen...)

Fen zuckte kurz zusammen und linste zu Hana"renn nicht einfach raus...du weisst dochs elber wie dumm das ist und du dein fieber verschlimmerst..." Sie hielt die decke die hana um sie legte fest und seufzte entspannt"...ist gut" doch wirklich zufriden schien sie nicht da hana ja nichts wusste was fen da eben getan hatte"Denkst duwir finden was in dem buch?.." fen stand auf um sich anzuziehen"ich gehe etwas zu essen kaufen...warte du hier..es regnet und ruh dich aus..ich überlege mir noch was ok?"

Hana stellte die Ohren leicht nach hinten und nckte "Wird schon, ich hab mich ja jetzt abgetrocknet" Sie wusste selbst das das keine gute idee war, Hana merkte das irgendwas nicht in ordnung war, sie wollte aber nicht weiter nachfragen da Fen sowieso nicht antowrten würde. Sie seufzte etwas "Ich hab keine Anhung es ist nicht mein buch, sondern das von Hime. Sie hat es mir zugesteckt und von ihr hab ihc das auch das es so einen Zauber geben soll... aber ich bin mir nicht sicher" als Fen sich anzog nickte hana nur stumm, sie legte das buch auf ihren schoss und blätterte weiter suchend nach einer lösung

fen zog sich ein strickkleid mit overknees an dazu einen mantel und einen schal. sie griff noch nach dme regenschirm und ihrer tasche ehe sie in richtung Tür ging" bis späte rund ruh dich ja aus ok?" die tür knallte etwas fester zu als sosnt und sie spannte ihrne schirm unten auf. sie tappste total gedankenversunken durch den regen(sie wird sicher böse sien wenn sie weiß das sie den dolch nicht aufhalten kann..) völlig in gedanken versunken lief sie die alee entlang. der regen plätzscherte in den fützen und sie umklammerte den regenschirm. völlig in gedanken versunken schien sie nicht zu merken das sie mit jemandem zusammen zu stoßen drohte

Hana schaute zu Fen doch schaute sie ihr nicht in die Augen, ihre Ohren kippten leicht zur seite ehe sie nickte "Mach ich.. sei vorsichtig" Als sie die tür knallen hörte legte sie komplett die Ohren an, irgendwas stimmte mit Fen nicht, doch wusste Hana nicht was es war. Sie seufzte erneut und liess sich auf das Bett fallen (Ob es mit diesem dolch zusammen hängt..? Oder ist sie sauer weil ich draussen war..? Ich ... mag diese distanz nicht...sie will das ch ehrlich bin.. und dann ist sie es nicht...) Mit einem fluff warf sie ein kissen gegen die tür "Maaann! Ich bin doch kein kind mehr! Man kann doch wohl mit mir reden!"

fen wich der person im letzen moment aus doch fiehl ihr schirm zurseite in ihrem schwung"entschuld-...agh!?-..." fen schaute die person an. Diese ging still weiter"...?..." die person drehte sich um. Es war eine junge castanic. Sogar vll etwas älter als fen"was...machst du hier?.." fragte fen leise. Als die castanic lächelte"ich wollte nurmal...meine ex besuchen~" fens blick weitete sich denn vor ihr stand fens erste ex-partnerin

Kohana hatte mittlerweile die stelle in dem Buch gefunden wo ein Zauber vermerkt war, dieser sollte angeblich die Magie von zwei leuten Verbunden und es ermöglichen diese zu steuern. Doch die art wie der Zauber gewirkt wurde liess Hana etwas erröten "Oh mann..." Sie legte das Buch beiseite und tapste in die Küche da es draussen recht kalt war setze Hana eine suppe auf, damit fen sich auch aufwärmen konnte wenn sie wieder da war sie schnitt das gemüse und gab etwas fleisch dazu was sie kurz anbriet und dann ablöschte damit es genug flüssigkeit für eine suppe hatte, sie liess sie langsam vor sich hin köcheln denn Hana wollte sich etwas ausruhen, sie hatte es ja schliesslich gesagt auch wenn ihr das gar nicht passte. Sie schnappte sich eine decke und legte sich auf das Sofa um immer noch auf die suppe achten zu können. (... Warum hab ich bloss so nen schleches gefühl...) Sie nickte sanft weg

Mizuka, so hieß die castanic kicherte vergnügt"Hast du mich etwa kein stück vermisst fenja?" fen gesicht schien etwas genervt doch sie lief etwas knallrot an"...nein...hab ich nicht denn ich bin glücklich.." Mizuka schmunzelte und ging auf fen zu. Fen gingegen ging einen schritt zurück. Zum erstaunen war Mizuka einen Kopf größer"bleib weg...wie könnte ich dich vermissen nachdem was war..." mizuka packte fen am arm und zog sie mit einem ruck näher"Du warst doch sonst nie so zu mir...das was passiert ist war nicht meine schuld...ich wollte dich nicht hintergehen ok?" fen biss sich auf die lippe

Kohana wachte wieder auf nach einee ganzen zeit, Fenja war immer noch nicht wieder da. Was sie leicht beunruhigte, denn draussen war es immer stärker am regnen. Besorgt stand sie auf und stellte die suppe klein, sie zog sich dick an damit Fen auch nicht meckern konnte ehe sie sich einen Schirm schnappte und das Haus verliess. Natürlich hätte sie sich ausruhen sollen und Fen würde garantiert böse werden doch machte Hana sich etwas sorgen.. denn so lange brauchte man nomal nicht zu den läden (So komisch wie sie war... komm ich auch nit zur ruhe... ) Draussen wehte es auch recht stark sodass hana den schirm recht gut festhalten musste. Sie lief einfach den weg entlang der zu den Läden führte, ehe sie Fen mit einer anderen Person dort stehen sah noch dachte sie sich nichts denn sie redeten ja nur doch als diese Fen an dem arm zu sich zog und Fen den einduck machte dort weg zu wollen stellte sie die Ohren auf. "..." (Was zum...?) Hana benutze einen ganz kleinen Zauber der eine lienie zwischen den beiden zog sodass die fremde fen los lassen musste. Skeptisch stellte Hana die Ohren auf sie bleib etwas hinter Fen stehen abwartend

fen merkte das magie im spiel war und auch mizuka entging dies nicht"..da micht sich wer ein den das nix angeht hm?" fen schaute mizuka an und seufzte"du hast mir noch nicht den wahren grund gesagt wieso du hier bist...mizu.." mizuka schaute sie verwundert an"weil du weisst du kannst dich mir nicht entgegensetzen...ich will das du mir komplett gehörst..." fen wirkte etwas sprachlos"bitte was?..."

Kohana stellte die Ohren auf recht unnahrbar, sie lief zu Fen und hielt ihr den schirm hin der ihr runter gefallen war. Sie ignorierte die Fremde erst doch antwortete dann "Ich würde nicht sagen das es mich nix angeht wenn ihr leute auf der strasse bedrängt" (und erst recht bei fen ffs... was is heute bloss los?! Soviel zu 'ausruhen') Sie horchte den Beiden etwas und ihre Zuneigung zu der fremden sank immer mehr und dann ballte sie die Hände zu fäusten leicht stellte sich ihr fell am Schweif und an den ohren auf jedoch fast nicht sichtbar "... Ich kenn dich zwar nicht aber du scheinst nicht wirklich viel zu wissen über amstand... Leute gehören einem nicht... egal ob du sie lange kennst odee ob du sie gerade eben erst kenmen gelernt hast... " Hana linste zu der fremdem "Ausserdem hat sie dir doch was entgegen zu setzen..." (Diese frau... wer ist das bitte...!? Und von wegen Fen gehört ihr...!) Hana stand immee noch neben Fen, da sie keine ahnung hatte wer das da war sagte sie erstmal nicht das sie mit fen zusammen sei auch irgendwie um die situartion vllt noch zu retten.

Mizuka zuckte zusammen und linste zu hana. Auch fen überkam gänsehaut"hana waa machst du hier...ich sagte du sollst zuhause bleiben.." fen schaute still zu boden und mizuka linste immer wieder zwischen den beiden her"huch? Wer ist das denn?" fen schaute zu hana"meine..partnerin...mizu..." mizukas blick weitete sich. Sie lies fen los"ich bezweifle das sie dir das geben kann...was ich dir gab...zumindest...im bett..." fen wurde knallrot"wie kannst du sowas sagen!" mizuka musste lachen"...sag nicht es hätte dir nicht gefallen"

Hana seufzte als sie Fen ihren satzt hörte "Wie war das noch in der schule 'Ich komm klar..' und ja ich sollte zuhause bleiben, allerdings bist du schon seit fast 2 stunden weg." Hana stellte ihre Ohren sturr nach hinten und linste zu Fen hoch, den rest sollte Fen sich denken können das sie sich nach der zeit gedanken gemacht hatte "Und.. wer bist du..?" Kam es etwas genervt von Kohana, sie kannte die fremde nicht und wirklich kennenlernen wollte sie diese auch nicht, nicht wie fen reagiert hatte. Hana schaute zu Mizu, ihr blick war etwas verwundert (Ist es so schlimm das sie so reagieren muss...?) Hana verdrehte die Augen, sie wurde nicht verlegen. Was sehr untypisch war. Doch vllt lag es dadran das Sie die fremde eh nicht wirklich sympatisch fand und deswegen komplett alles ablehnte "Klappe, du kennst mich nicht und du kennst unsere beziehung nicht." Sie stellte die Ohren frech auf (Okay sie waren mal zusammen, gut zu wissen..) Kohana hob den regenschirm auf den Fen fallen lassen hatte und packte ihn zusammen, es regnete ja fast nicht mehr

mizuka verzog erst keine mine ehe sie zu grinsen begann"hm hm~ du kannst mir viel sagen kleine allerdings sehe ich sofort das unter deiner noch so harten schale ein weicher kern sitzt...und das nicht nur hier jtz hahah...fen braucht jemanden in ihrem leben dem sie gehorcht...und nicht jemanden den sie babysitten muss ok?" fens blick weitete sich aprubt"woher weisst du...DU!...was für mich gut ist hm!?...ich will dich mal dran erinnern das du gefallen daran hattest meinen körper auszubeuten um deine lust zu besänftigen! Du hast mich gott verdammt gefesselt gehabt!" fen klatschte ihr eine und mizuka griff nach ihrem arm. Sie zog sie so nah das ihre lippen schin fat beruhrten"siehst du?..und schon ist deine harte verteidigung mit rissen übersehen fen~" fen lief knallrot an auch wenn sie pissed af war. In der beziehung in der fen damals gefangen war war sie definitiv die schwächere. Sie war mizukas Sub. Sie ginf einen vertrag mit ihr ein denn meister und sub unterschreiben mussten doch artete dieser aus nachdem sie unterschrieben hatte und fen wollte das verhältniss beenden. Doch mizuka unterdrückte sie. Noch immer schüchterte mizukas dominantes auftreten fen ein"und jtz...knie..." sprach muzuka laut und deutlich aus so das man es nicht missverstehen konnte. Fen war wie gelähmt. So unterwürfig und das vor hana?"da skannst du nicht...verlangen..."

Hana bemerkte das Grinsen und stellte erneut die Ohren nach hinten, ihr blick war regelrecht warnend, denn auch wenn sie bei Fen nicht so 'stark' war, war sie immer noch eine Kriegerin, die ihren stolz hatte und den würde sie sich von dieser Frau garantiert nicht brechen lassen,. "Halt die klappe. DU kennst mich kein stück und ich werde garantiert nicht auf dich hören. Und was Fen angeht hat sie sich das ausgesucht. Sie hat frei entschieden was sie will und so sollte das auch sein!" (Mag sein das ich unerfahren bin und auch zu schüchtern, was manche sachen angeht. Aber ich setzte leute nicht so unter druck wie sie es tut!) Kohana schaute zu Fen, sie stellte die Ohren ganz leicht und sehr kurz nur zur seite als Fen sagte sie sei gefesselt gewesen und das diese frau fen nur ausgebeutet hatte. Als Mizu Fen zu sich zog nachdem fen ihr eine geklatscht hatte stellte Hana die Ohren auf, wenn blicke töten könnten wäre Mizu gerad eumgefallen, sie war nicht eifersüchtig zumindest nicht in dem sinne, sie wollte Fen schützten "Lass sie los..." Haa gab ihr 3 sekunden, doch Mizu reagierte nicht, sie verlangte sogar von Fen nieder zu kniehen vor ihr. Hana merkte das Fen total gelähmt war und sie griff ein "..." Mit einem male stand Hana vor Fen und haute Mizu mit einem leichten Wind zauber auf abstand, es sollte sie nicht verletzt haben, lediglich einen kleines stoss um sie auf abstand zu bringen. Schützend stand sie vor Fen, als Mizu ihren arm erneut ausstreckte erschien blitzt schnell ein zauber der ihre Hand lähmen sollte, Hana kannte jeden ernergie punkt im körper Auswendung und wenn sie wollte konnte sie Mizu komplett lähmen "Lass es, du merkst doch das sie das nicht will." Hana stellte ein Ohr zu Fen "Steh auf du bist vollkommen durchnässt... " hanas stimme klang nicht vorwurfsvoll, sie war besorgt das Fen sich erkälten könnte und sie wollte Fen nur noch aus dieser situartion raus holen. Denn sie merkte das es Fen nicht gut ging

fens körper zitterte mizus worte weckten erinnerungen in ihr und Reaktionen ihres körpers sie hätte um ein haar aus reflex ja gesagt doch da schritt hana ein"H-...Hana...nich-..." fen klang etwas unsicher das mizu einfach so in ihr leben platze und sie aus ihrer sicher aufgebauten hülle riss. Mizuka fing sich etwas ab"tz...du hast keinerlei erfahrung und sie ist den packt freiwillig mit mir eingenangen!" fens wangen waren knallrot ihr körper fühlte sich komisch an und sie zog an hanas oberteil"b..bitte...lsss und...gehen...irgendwas..." sie war total beschämt durch das ganze. Mizuka grinste nur und hielt dich erstmal auf abstand"siehst du nicht kleine...das ihr das gefällt?" fens blick wich zur seite aus. Sie war so defensuv wie noch nie und murmelte vor sich hin"nein tu..ich n-..nicht..." fen brachte kaum ein wort raus"ich...bin normal nicht so...dominant wie du..d..denkst...a..aber...die enge..an meinem körper...ich vermisse...sie..." fen meinte damit gefesselt zu werden sie wusste selbst nicht was sie da redete. Sie liebte hana aus tiefstem herzen doch mizu hatte so starken einfluss auf sie"und jtz tu was ich dir sagen fen...und küss ihr bein...ich zeige dir mädchen...zu was sie fähig ist~" mizuka deudete auf hanas bein

Hana schaute Mizu sturr an ehe sie zu Fen linste "Shh..alles gut" Hana lächelte Fen beruhigend an, ehe sie mit einem eiskalten blick Mizu anschaute "Das mag sein das ich das nicht habe, es mag auch sein das sie den packt freiwillig eingegangen ist, doch... hast du sie hintergangen so wie ich das mitbekommen habe" Das leichte ziehen an Hanas oberteil lies sie zu fen blicken, sie nickte und half Fen auf "Nein, es gefällt ihr nicht.. wenn du genau hinsehen würdest.. würdest du sehen das sie zittert, aber garantiert nicht aus freude." Hana linste etwas erschrocken zu fen, sie war kurz etwas erstaunt über fen ihre aussage (...) Sie liess Fen gar nicht dazu kommen denn, sie packte plötztlich einen kleinen dolch und stand wie aus dem nichts vor Mizu, der dolch war direkt an ihrer kehle und hanas blick und aura meinten das verdammt ernst "Hör auf mit dem mist. Sie ist kein spielzeug für dich oder für sonst wem." Sie zog ihren dolch zurück, denn sie hatte was anderes vor solange Mizu gelähmt war, denn Hana hatte ihren haupt 'energie punkt' im körper kurz ausgeschaltet sodass diese sich kein stück bewegen konnte, und soagr kurz unmächtig wurde. Sie packte Fen am arm und zog sie mit raus aus dieser situartion, als sie zuhause ankamen, trocknete sie Fen ab und seufzt. "Ich lass dir ein bad ein. Denke du bist komplett durchgefrohen hm?" Sie bereitete alles im bad vor hatte jedoch immer ein auge auf Fen "So das bad ist fertig" Sie legte noch ein Handtuch bereit und wartete auf fen (... Mag.. sie etwas... sowas...? Angebunden sein...?) Hanas wangen wurden etwas rötlich und sie schüttelte den kopf

fen schien noch wie in einer starre"hana es tut mir leid...diesen teil meiner vergangenheit hatte selbst ich fast vergessen..." sie umklammerte das handtuch die nassen Sachen waren zum trocknen raus gehongen. Sie linste hana nach"d..danke wegen den bad.." sie traute sich hana kaum anzuschauen"sie manipulierte mich...ich hab es so lange erduldet...b..bis sich mein körper daran gewöhnte..."

Kohana merkte das Fen wie erstarrt war, sie nahm sie sanft in den arm und hielt sie etwas ehe sie ihr einen kuss auf die Stirn gab "I-..ist schon okay... i-ich kann es... dir nicht verübeln." Hana linste verlegen zur seite es schien als ob sie was fragen wollte doch traute sie sich nit, auch sie war vollkommen durchnässt doch war ihr Fen jetzt wichtiger. Hana begann die sachen aufzuhängen damit diese trocknen konnten. (Kalt... hoffe mein fieber steigt nit... es war fast weg...) "Kein problem, wärm dich ein bisschen auf okay? Ich hab suppe vorhin gekocht ich müsste sie nur warm machen falls du was essen möchtest" Hana schaute etwas nach unten, das wasser von ihrer nassen kleidung tropfte etwas nach unten, auch ihre Haare und somit ihre Ohren waren komplett durchnässt "Ich habs gemerkt... deswegen hab ich eingegriffen. Du hast... mir ganz schön sorgen gemacht...Baka.."

Fen schaute hana an und half hana ohne wiederworte aus den nassen sachen"Du erkältest dich noch...und das zu dem fieber..." sie kramte ein tshirt von ihr herraus welches hana sichtlich zu groß war und bat es ihr an "zieh es ruhig an~" sie warf hana ein handtuch über dne kopf und lächelte sie an. sie gab ihr sanft einen kuss und schmunzelte"es tut mir leid das war sicher ziemlich verstören für dich...mit meiner ex..." fen tappste erneut zum bett und band sich die haare hoch ehe sie in richtung bad tappste"Ich beeile mich auch..." fen tappste ins bad und zog sich aus ihre kelidung warf sie auf den boden ehe sie in die wange stieg. dort öffnete sie ihre haare wieder welche sanft ins wasser fiehlen, entspannt seufzte sie

"W-war- F-fen!" Hana stand jetzt komplett Ohne kleidung da, sie zitterte etwas, denn auch sie war durchgefrohren, verlegen linste sie zur seite und hielt ihre arme etwas schütztens um sich um sich etwas zu wärmen "War... keine absicht..." Hana linste zu dem t-shirt und nahm es entgegen ohne zu wirklich zu zögern, bevor sie es anziehen konnte warf Fen ihr ein handtuch entgegen. Hana trocknete sich schnell ab und zog das t-shirt über. "D-danke" Kam es verlegen, sie schloss sanft die Augen als fen sie auf die stirn küsste "G-geht... ich... uhm... n-nix" Hana seufzte leicht (Ich... hab .. keine ahnung ob... und wie ich das fragen soll..) Sie brachte Fen eben neue kleidung in das bad und hängte die andere alte kleidung eben auf. Was hana nicht merkte war das der boden durch die nasse kleidung sehr rutschig war, als sie Fen ein Handtuch neben die wanne auf einen kleinen abstell 'tisch' legte und sich dann umdrehen wollte rutschte sie weg und verlor das gelcihgewicht, sie war ja immer noch bar fuß. "W-wah!" Sie landete doch etwas unsanft in der wanne, ihre augen hatte sie zugekniffen gehabt und erst vorsichtig öffnete sie diese wieder und sah fen naben sich "F-f...f...-fen?" (NIT im ernst!) "U-uhm... s-sry...i-ich...d..das..." Total verlegen stammelte sie was vor sich hin

fen beobachtete hana kurz und dachte dich nichts dabei bis sie hana neben sich in der wanne wieder fand"huh!? Hana!? Alles ok? Du bist total neben der spur..." sie half ihr etwas hoch denn sie saß noch ganz verwirrt in der wanne. Da fen ja nackt war glitten wassertropfen ihre brust runter. Einer tropfte von ihrem kinn auf hanas arm. Fen war zu ihr gebeugt und stüzte sich mit den händen an den beiden seiten der wanne hoch. Sie schien etwas über hana gebeugt und lächelte"hm? Was ist? Wolltest du was von mir?" fen setze sich auf hanas eines bein. Ihre haut berührte hanas sanft"..."

Hana fluffte leicht die Ohren auf, denn die waren jetzt wieder nass was ihr nit ganz passte, sie linste ganz leicht zu fen, mit roten wangen "J-ja... alles...o-ok... is bestimmt.. das fieber..." (Ja ne... was besseres is mir nit eingefallen an ausrede..?) Hana liess sich etwas aufhelfen doch mied sie etwas verlegen den blick von Fen und das lag nicht nur dadran das die beiden zusammen in der wanne saßen. Hanas blick landete auf dem wassertropfen, sie verfolgte diesen etwas ehe sie etwas ertappt zur seite schaute. Am liebsten hätte sie sich jetzt iwas vor den Kopf gehauen, doch das würde viel zu doll auffallen. Als Fen sich etwas über Hana beugte weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie rückte etwas zurück, ihre wangen waren knallrot und sie selbst wirkte ziemlich nervös "H-huh..? N-n-n-nein...i-ich wollte dir nur..." (was lüg ich da...) Hana fiepte kurz erschrocken als Fen sich auf ihr bein setzte und Hana somit dadran hinderte zu flüchten. Sie linste knallrot zu Fen hoch und legte unsicher die Ohren an, ehe sie sich auf die unterlippe biss und leicht zur seite schaute "..." erst schwieg sie, doch dann " F-fen...I-ich... uhm... a-also... ich hab nie... nachgefragt.. uhm... was du .. gerne magst.. wenn .. wir..." Hana linste zur seite sie mied aus scharm den blick zu Fen, doch sie wollte es wissen "...I-ich...wollte... es.. gerne wissen... a-also... w-was.. du magst..." Sie sprach zwar recht leise doch konnte man sie gut verstehen "o-oder... zeig... es ... mir..." kam viel leiser hinterher. Sie beugte sich zu Fen, ihre Augen halb geschlossen "Schlaf... mit mir... bitte..." es war nur eine hauchzarte bitte, sie schien auch nicht dadrüber nachgedacht zu haben was sie da sagte, denn keine 5 sekunden später versteckte sie ihr gesicht in fen ihre schulter knallrot (O-o-o-omg! W-was hab ich da gesagt! D-das war so nit geplant! W-was red ich da...!)

fens blick weitete sich. Sie starrte hana an und ihre wangen wurden von minute zu minute roter (b..b..bitte was?)"..." noch bevor sie antwortete hielt sie sich die hand vor den mund"d...das kam..u..unerwartet...i..ich uhm...ja...klar nur w..was ich mag? (hat s..sie das wegen mizu?...)" fen schluckte kurz "ich...das fragst du wegen..mizu...oder?..." erneut schwieg sie kurz "ich mag...das...gefühl der seile an meinem...nackten körper...weil ich mich nicht bewegen kann...d..die enge...die hilflosigkeit...ugh-..." beschämt schaute sie weg "i..ist das was du wissen..wolltest?" sie bedeckte etwas ihre brüste denn sie kam ein stück aus dem wasser "hana.."

Hana legte die Ohren beschämt an, ihre wangen liessen eine tomate blass aussehen, nit wirklich wissen wo sie hinschauen sollte schaute sie beschämt nach unten "S-sry... i-ich ... wollte... das eig... nit so ... fragen..." Hanas wangen waren knallrot, sie schüttelte den Kopf "N-nein... nicht nur... ich... hatte... vorher schon.. mal dadrüber nachgedacht..." Mit jedem satzt den Fen sagte wurde Hana verlegener, doch sie nickte "I-ich... hab.. kp.. von sowas...a-aber...i-ich .. will nicht nur.. das du auf.. meine wünsche.. eingehst..." Knallrot linste sie erneut kurz zu Fen und dann wieder auf das wasser in der wanne (Ich hab nimmal... ne ahnung ob ich... mich sowas trau...) "Ich ... hatte... a-allgemein gefragt...n-nit nur auf.. sowas bezogen..." Hana bemerkte das Fen sich bewegte und sie dachte das Fen aus der wanne steigen wollte, sie linste vorsichtig zu ihr immer noch total beschämt. Als Fen ihren namen sagte zuckten leicht ihre Ohren

fen blinzelte"n..naja..ich...mag wirklich...s..seile..an..mir sonst n..nichts eigentlich...baka.." fen beugte sich zu hana runter und leckte an ihrem ohr hoch"gut...ich zeige dir...wie es geht...wenn du das...wirklich willst" sie hauchte ihr ins ohr und nahm hanas hand"vertrau...mir~" fen nahm hanas hand und führte sie ins wasser zu ihrere vagina. Vorsichtig führte sie einen finger von hana in sich ein. Fen zuckte kurz"Sag..wie...fühlt es sich...an?"

Hana linste verlegen zur seite, ihre Ohren hatte sie nach hinten gestellt recht unsicher "O-o-okay..." (War klar das sie mich baka nennt) Hana schmunzelte ganz leicht, als Fen ihr am ohr leckte zuckte sie leicht zusammen, sie hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet. "..." (omg... ich werd aus scharm sterben...) Hana nickte unsicher denn sie traute ihrer stimme gerade recht wenig. Da fen ihr ins ohr hauchte zuckte dieses sanft, man merkte das sie kurz was sagen wollte wie 'nit immer ins ohr!' doch sie liess es bleiben. Unsicher schaute sie zu Fen als diese ihre Hand nahm, ihre Ohren legte sie etwas fester an. Sie war nervös. Als sie merkte wo Fen ihre Hand hinführte wurden Hanas wangen einen ganzen tacken dunkeler, sie fiepte kurz peinlich berührt, doch zog sie ihre Had nicht weg (O-o-o-omg...w-was...) Sie linste leicht zu Fen hoch, nach worte suchend "...S-seltsam..." Nuschelte sie verlegen, es war ungewohnt aber es hiess nicht das hana das nicht 'wollte' (Gott .. was mach ich hier...) Vorsichtig bewegte sie ihren finger, etwas sich dadran erinnernd was fen bei ihr gemacht hatte. Doch hatte sie auch irgendwo angst fen wehzutun, sie hatte immer hin keinerlei erfahrung. Ihre wangen glühten vor scharm und sie mied den blick zu Fen

fen zuckte kurz auf und stöhnt leise auf. Sie hatte ja durch hana sowas noch nicht gespürt aber es fühlte sich toll an denn hana war sehr sanft"ah~...han-...ngh!~" Vorsichtig führte Fen ihre Finger in hana ein, sie begann ebenfalls ihre Finger zu bewegen im gleichen tempo. Sie küsste hana an der Brust und ließ sich auf hana etwas absenken"mhm~...m-...mehr ahh~" sie küsste hana und saugte an ihrer zunge.

Hana musterte Fen etwas, da sie recht unsicher war, um zu sehen falls ihr irgendwas unangenehm sein sollte, doch anscheinend gefiehl es Fen was hana da machte. Immer noch knallrot beugte sie sich vor und küsste Fen sanft an dem Hals entlang ehe sie sie zwickte (...) Das stöhnen von Fen liess hanas Ohren ganz leicht zucken, etwas schüchtern lächelte sie. Als sie merkte das Fen ihre finger in sie einführte fiepte sie leicht und zuckte kurz, sie biss sich auf die lippe um das geräusch etwas zu mindern "Mh~...F-fen...n-nit..ngh!~" Hanas 'nit' war halbherzig, sie meinte das nicht wirklich ernst, ein leises seufzten huschte aus Hanas mund da fen sie an ihrer brust küsste, als sie das 'Mehr' von fen hörte schaute sie verlegen zu ihr. Sie führte vorsichtig einen zweiten Finger in sie und liess ihre bewegungen sorgfältiger werden, doch war sie immer noch sanft. Den kuss von Fen erwiederte sie sanft und als diese an ihrer zunge saugte fiepte hana in den kuss "M-mgh~"

da fen jede kleinste bewegung von hana spürte weitete sich ihr blick. Ihr mund öffnete sich ganz leicht und sie biss sich daraufhin auf die lippe. Ihre wangen waren knallrot und ihre beine zitterten etwas"mgh!~...ha...hana...es fühlt sich...ah~...toll...a..an!" sie stöhnte leise und wurde etwas enger um hanas finger. Sie bewegte ihre finger etwas grober aber dennoch sanft genug"aahhh~...hah!~..." sie biss ihr sanft auf die lippe ehe sie ihr am hals hochleckte"ahh~..so..warm.."

Kohanas blick lag auf Fen, auch wenn sie knallrot im gesicht war brach sie nicht oft den blick kontackt. Sie beobachtete Fen um zu sehen ob ihr irgendwas nicht gefallen oder schlimmer weh tun könnte, denn das war das letzte was Kohana wollte, natürlich bemerkte sie auch wie Fen reagierte, das auf die lippe beissen, das rot werden und auch das zittern von Fen. Kohana biss sich selbst kurz auf die lippe, ihre wangen waren knallrot und ihre Ohren angelegt aus scharm, sie küsste Fen leicht an der hüfte ehe sie kurz zum necken reinbiss, doch so das es fen nicht weh tun sollte "..." Als fen ihr sagte das es sich gut anfühlte lächelte hana, doch wirkte es etwas verlegen, sie nickte sanft und küsste Fen auf die wange und dann am hals hinunter. "Mh~..f-fen..~" Hanas Ohren zuckten etwas, vorsichtig drückte sie ihre finger in fen ausseinander und etwas tiefer (...go-gott... i-ich bin so... nervös...) Als Fen ihre finger etwas grober bewegte fiepste Hana auf "N-nhg!~.. a-aah~" Sie hielt sich schnell ihre freie hand auf den Mund und schaute leicht 'meckernd' zu fen. Was aber nicht wirklich ernst zu nehmen war, sie zwickte fen leicht als diese ihr am hals hochleckte.

als hanas finger tiefer in sie eindrangen riss sie ihre augen auf. Sie stöhnte laut auf und griff blitzschnell nach hanas hand aus reflex"Gyah!?~...AHHH!-..." sie sackte kurz etwas ins wasser"n..nicht sonst-...mh!" fen lehnt sich mit ihrer brust an hanas und drückte mit ihren fingern etwas nach oben. Immer unterschiedlich stark. Sie küsste sie leidenschaftlich"dein-..e...finger~"

Kohana zuckte leicht zusammen, denn mit so einer Reaktion hatte sie nicht gerechnet, für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte sie sogar sie hätte fen weh getan. Ihre Ohren hatte sie etwas angespannt aufgestellt, ehe Fen nach ihrer hand griff. Das stöhnen von Fen liess Hanas Ohren leicht zucken und sie merkte das sie ihr nicht wehgetan hatte, frech und leicht provozierend grinste sie, auch wenn ihre wangen immer noch knallrot waren "Sonst~?" Hanas stimme war frech und sie neckte Fen etwas indem sie kurz die bewegung mit den fingern wiederholte "M-mgh!~... F-fen..n-nit...ah-aahh~" Sie hielt ihre Hand erneut auf ihren Mund und biss sich auf die unterlippe. (...S-soll.. ich.. es ... versuchen...?) Kohana erwiederte den kuss während dessen nahm sie beide hände von Fen und hielt diese sanft hinter fens rücken, bevor fen was machen konnte hatte Kohana eine haar schleife von sich um Fens handgelenke gebunden, das material davon war ganz weich, doch konnte sie es nicht so einfach öffnen. Allerdings wenn sie es wirklich wollte konnte sie sich jederzeit befreien. Nun knallrot stellte sie unsicher die ohren nach hinten. Sie küsste fens bauch entlang hinnunter zum hüft knochen und biss sie leicht. Ihre bewegungen mit den fingern steigerte sie auch etwas, doch war sie immer noch sanft

fen schaute hana auf ihre freche antwort hin an. Sie wollte dem eigentlich was entgegensetzen doch durch hanas provokantes bewegen ihrer finger wurde sie unterbrochen"du bak-...Hah!?-...ah!~...n..nich-...haaa~...sonst komme-..." so schnell wie hana war kam fen nichtmal mit denn sie hatte das ja auch garnicht erwartet. Das band war elegant um ihre gelenke gebunden und strich ihren rücken lang. Es stach etwas herraus wegen ihrem dunkleren hautton. Ihr blick war geweitet doch sie schien das Gefühl zu genießen auch wenn es etwas peinlich war."h..hana!?...d..du baka ich-...HM!~" da fen auch allein durch die eingeschrenkte freiheit und das gefesselt sein erregter wurde kam sie daraufhin auch ziemlich schnell. Fen ging sichtlich in extase unter"aaahhhhh~..." sie lehnte sich gegen hana denn stüzen konnte sie sich ja nicht

Hana merkte das Fen protestieren wollte doch das sie unterbrochen wurde, sie beobachtete Fen vorsichtig, denn irgendwo war da natürlich die unsicherheit das Fen das nicht doch nit von ihr mögen würde oder es ihr unangenehm war. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Hana merkte das Fen nicht abgeneigt war, hanas wangen waren immer noch knallrot und ihr atem ging auch recht schwer (D-das.. ich mich... das getraut hab.. Ich kanns iwie nit fassen..) "Du~?" Kam es wieder etwas provokant, hana nippte ihr leicht am Ohr. Kurz dadrauf kam Fen, Hana löste sanft die Schleife und küsste fen auf die stirn. Ihre gesicht war knallrot und ihre ganze körperhaltung zeigte wie nervös sie war, da fen sich gegen sie stützte legte Hana sanft ihre Arme um sie, die schleife legte sie zur seite. Sie hielt Fen einfach, ihr atem sollte fens ohr streifen (omg... d-das war.. peinlich... a-aber... i-ich glaub... f-fen...) "A-...a-alles...okay..?" Fragte hana vorsichtig

fen atmete sanft und war noch an hana gelehnt. Sie vergrub ihr gesicht etwas in ihrer schulter. Noch immer waren die beiden ja in der wanne"A-..Alles gut i..ich war nur etwas...überrascht" nuschelte sie. Ihr körper zuckte noch etwas und sie lächelte hana zufrieden an"aber du musst auch noch auf deine kosten kommen~...vielleicht im bett?...oder wir verschrumpeln hier in der wanne haha~" fen stand auf und atmete tief durch. Sie war noch knallrot und ihre atmung noch recht schnell. Sie linste zu hana und half ihr aus der wanne"ich glaube das baden war etwas...unnötig?"

Kohana hielt Fen sanft im arm, ihre atmung war noch leicht beschleunigt und ihre Wangen noch gerötet, Hana schmunzelte leicht als Fen ihr gesicht in ihrer schulter versteckte, ein sanftes lächeln was auch verlegenheit ausstrahlte zierte Kohanas gesicht, als sie Fens stimme vernahm stellte sie leicht die Ohren auf. Sie hob ihren Blick etwas "G..g-gut, ..." (Nicht nur du Fen...) Verlegen linste sie zur seite, ihre wangen waren wieder etwas dunkeler geworden und das was Kohana dachte konnte man regelrecht ihr ansehen. Sie konnte immer noch nicht ganz fassen was sie gemacht hatte und vor allem das sie den mut gehabt hatte, doch auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben würde, war sie sehr froh das sie das gemacht hatte. Sie blinzelte kurz als sie merkte das Fen sie zufrieden anlächelte, sie lächelte kurz verlegen und stellte ihre Ohren auf, ehe sie verlegen zur seite schaute. Ihr blick weitete sich prompt als sie Fen ihre aussage hörte das sie auch noch auf ihre kosten kommen muss, sie lief knallrot an, und mied etwas den blickkontakt "...B-baka..." Kohanas 'Baka' klang etwas halbherzig, denn ein 'Ja' wollte sie zwar schon sagen doch war da ihr sturrkopf, kurz dadrauf folgte ein leichtes schüchternes nicken. "Ich... hatte nicht vor hier zu verschrumpeln" Sie stellte ein Ohr nach fen als sie hörte das diese aufstand, ehe sie vorsichtig zu ihr linste. Kohana liess sich aufhelfen, sie schnappte sich erstmal zwei handtücher eins für fen und eins für sich, nachdem sie das um scih gewickelt hatte und sich etwas abgetrocknet hatte schnappte sie sich das Haar band, denn ihre Haare fiehlen ihr ins gesicht was sie etwas nervte, somit band sie diese erstmal zusammen "E-etwas... das war auch... nicht wirklich so geplant gewesen..." Hana linste zur seite sichtlich verlegen "A-aber... uhm...e-egal" Kohanas schweif schwang recht nervös hin und her, immer mal wieder stupste sie Fen ausversehen an, doch das schien Kohana nicht wirklich zu bemerken. (E-es...w-war... schön.. ihr .. mal was... gutes zu tun...omg ne.. das kann ich nit sagen...) Sie versteckte ihr Gesicht etwas in ihren händen und drehte Fen den rücken zu

fen zuckte kurz zusammen nachdem sie sich das handtuch ungebunden hatte. Sie linste zu hana denn diese tippte sie immer unbewusst an"..." sie nahm hanas hand und ging mit ihr zum bett fen lächelte sanft und küsste hana während sie hana mit dem oberkörper weiter ins bett drückte"Es sollte immerhin auf gegenseitigkeit beruhen!" sie zog hanas handtuch etwas weg und strich an ihrem Bein runter

Hana stand immer noch it dem rücken zu Fen, ihr schweif schwang noch nervös hin und her als Fen sanft ihre Hand nahm was hana aus ihren gedanken riss und zu Fen blickte. "...F...fen?" kam es verlegen, sie liess sich von Fen mitschleifen, ehe sie am bett standen und Fen sie küsste. Kohana erwiederte den kuss und merkte das Fen sie aufs bett drückte, doch kam keinerlei gegenwehr. "..." Beschämt linste sie zur seite als sie fens aussage hörte, sie lag jetzt auf dem bett und da fen ihr handtuch etwas wegzog linste sie etwas zur seite. Ihre Ohren hatte sie leicht zur seite gestellt und ihr scheif schwang leicht hin und her

"Keine sorge du bist wunderschön" hauchte fen ihr entgegen"auch...da..." sie strich mit dem finger über ihre vagina ehe sie sich vor hana kniete und sie erstmal dort äußerlich küsste ehe sie ihre zunge langsam in sie drückte. Sie streichelte etwas hanas bein entlang währenddessen und stupste ihre nippel sanft an"Wenn nur ich spaß habe..ist es unfair...ich will das du auch kommst!" sie wurde etwas ernergischer mit ihrer bewegung

Kohanas Blick weitete sich etwas und sie stellte die Ohren auf, etwas überrascht. Ihre Wangen liefen knallrot an und sie hebte ihre arme leicht und versteckte sich hinter diesen "B-baka...d-du... bist.. wunderschön... " Bei dem 'auch da' nahm sie ihre hände leicht zur seite und linste vorsichtig zu Fen, ehe sie die leichte berührung an ihrer Vagina merkte, als Fen sich vor Hana kniete wurde diese etwas skeptisch, sie stellte ihre Ohrne leicht auf bis sie die küsse merkte und etwas aufschreckte "F..fen!? W-war-..!" Bevor sie wirklich protestieren konnte drang fen schon mit ihrer zunge langsam in sie ein. Schlagartig weitete sich Kohanas blick "A-ahh!~...mgh!~" Da Hana nicht so schnell reagiert hatte um ihre Hand auf ihren mund zu drücken war ihre stimme kurz recht laut, sie hatte ihre fingernägel leicht in die matratze sinken lassen. Ihre wangen waren jetzt knallrot und ihre Ohren komplett beschämt angelegt "Mngh~..b-bak-.. ah~"

fen konnte sich ein leichtes kichern nicht verkneifen und zog hanas becken etwas in der bewegung mit. Auch fen schien es zu genießen hana was gutes zu tun und so spielte sie mit ihrem Daumen etwas an hanas kitzler während sie sie weiter leckte. Fen linste etwas nach oben um hanas reaktion abschätzen zu können"gefällt...es dir?~"

"Ngh!~...N-nit...ah~ l-lachen...!" Leicht meckernd schaute sie zu Fen als diese kicherte, mittlerweile hatte sie es geschafft eine Hand sich etwas auf den Mund zu halten, mit der anderen "krallte" sie sich immer noch in die matratze fest. Als fen anfing Kohanas becken mit zu bewegen legte sie die Ohren etwas mehr an, hanas mund war leicht geöffnet doch biss sie sich immer wieder kurz auf die lippe. Hana merkte das Fen es genoß was ihre wangen noch einen tacken dunkeler werden liessen, kurz dadrauf merkte Kohana auch schon Fens daumen "A-Ah!~ ...n...n-ni- MH!~" Sie hatte zwar ihre Hand noch leicht auf ihren Mund gelegt doch konnte man Hanas stimme gut hören. "...B..b-baka..!..Mh~...A-als.. o-ob... Ngh!~.. i-ich...dir...a-ah!.. antworte..." Kam es sturr, Hanas wangen waren knallrot, ihr körper zitterte leicht und man konnte auch wenn Kohana das nicht zugeben würde sehen das es ihr gefiehl oder sie zumindest nicht abgeneigt war.

"Ich weiß die antwort eh. Dein körper verrät dich~" sie führte mit einer hüftbewegung mit der sie hana ranzog 2 Finger ins sie ein. Sie krümmte diese um ihr ein intensiveres gefühl zu geben was auch dazu führen sollte, das sie sehr bald kam"du wirst enger~" sie küsste hana mit der zunge und Strich ihr durchs haar

Etwas linste sie zu Fen, ihre Wangen waren knallrot. Natürlich wusste sie das ihr körper sie verriet, Sie stellte ihre Ohren leicht sturr nach hinten. "B-..baka..Ah!~" Ein leichtes fiepen huschte ihr aus dem Mund als fen sie an der hüfte ran zog, als Hana zuckte und etwas stöhnte "AH~" Sie hielt ihre Hand etwas fester auf ihren Mund, doch gleichzeiting bewegte sie sich gegen Fen, ihre atmung wurde schneller. "K-klap- Ah~" Kohanas halbherzige versuche Fen leicht anzumeckern scheiterten total, sie erwiederte den kuss und seufzte in diesen, kurz dadrauf kam sie "AHH-..~... Ngh~" Kohana drückte ihren rücken komplett durch und liess ihre Fingernägel leicht in das bett sinken, ihre stimme zu unterdrücken schien ihr gerade recht egal zu sein. Als sie ihren atem etwas Beruhigt hatte hob sie ihre Arme an und verschränkte diese vor ihrem Gesicht sodass sie sich etwas verstecken konnte. Ihre Wangem waren knallrot und es war ihr etwas peinlich das sie so "laut" geworden war. Ihre Ohren lagen noch komplett beschämt an ehe sie Ein ganz leises "Baka .. Fen" Nuschelte, es klang nicht böse viel eher konnte man scharm raushören

fen schaute sie etwas überrascht an. So eine heftige Reaktion hatte sie nicht erwartet! Sie kicherte und schlang ihre finger unter hanas armen durch und stupste sie an der wange"was versteckst du dich denn haha~ ich kenne dein gesichtsausdruck~ und außerdem liebe ich deine stimme" sie nahm ihre finger aus hana und legte ihren Kopf auf hanas brust"du solltest so laut sein wie du willst~ baka" fen küsste sie immer wieder kurz und warf ihr sanft ein kissen an den kopf"du tomate haha~"

Hana die sich immer noch hinter ihren Armen versteckte mied auch noch den blickkontakt als fen kicherte, doch stellte sie ihre Ohren auf. Etwas protestierend versuchte sie Fen leicht in die finger zu "Beissen" es war eher so ein "Das is schon peinlich genug! Jetzt ärger nit auch noch!" ".. ..." Sie stellte ihre Ohren nach hinten und stupste Fen etwas ärgernd mit dem schweif an, leicht sie kitzelnd "D-das...w-war...p-peinlich..." Wesentlicht leiser folgte "Und... es ..h-hat.. mich.. überrascht..." Als Fen ihre finger aus ihr nahm zuckte sie ganz leicht zusammen ehe sie etwas überrascht zu Fen schaute die ihren kopf auf Hanas brust legte, immer noch verlegen liess sie ihre Arme sacken und strich Fen sanft durchs Haar, immer noch mit roten wangen ".. B-baka... i-ich.. will.. ja .. nit... laut sein.." (Das is mir iwie unangenehm..) Die leichten küsse schien Hana zu geniessen und sie schloss immer wieder sanft die Augen, als Fen ihr ein kissen sanft an den kopf warf lächelte hana leicht frech, sie band ihr Handtuch um sodass es das nötigste bedeckte und "pinnte" Fen fest sodass diese auf dem bett lag und begann sie durchzukitzteln "Du warst doch vorhin selbst knallrot!" Sie hatte etwas spielerisch die ohren aufgestellt

fen erschrack kurz und versuchte sich von hanas kitzel attacke zu befreien"huh!? N..nid-...ahaha!...haha!" fen hatte schon tränen in den augen vor lachen. Sie hatte ihr handtuch ja noch um und schaute hana still an ehe ein sanftes "küss mich~" von ihren lippen huschte sie hielt hanas hand fest und schaute zu ihr hoch

Kohana musste selbst etwas schmunzeln, sowas kindisches hatte sie schon ewig nicht mehr gemacht, doch es tat verdammt gut, da Fen schon tränen in den augen hatte und auch anscheinend dringend mal luft schnappen musste hielt Kohana inne und fluffte ihre Ohren leicht auf, sie war immer noch über Fen gebeugt als sie das sanfte "Küss mich~" von fen hörte, ihre Augen weiteten sich kurz und sie schaute etwas verwundert an ehe sie schüchtern lächelte "...Wie ihr wünscht~" Kicherte sie, kurz schaute sie zu der Hand die Fen fest hielt ehe sie sich zu Fen beugte und sie sanft küsste, sie hatte die Augen sanft geschlossen und ihr schweif schwang leicht hin und her

fen legte ihre arme um hanas schultern und erwiederte zart den kuss. Als sie von ihr abließ schaute sie ihr noch etwas in die augen"Ich liebe dich...und...ich habe hunger.." fen drehte etwas beschämt ihren kopf zur seite und fiepte leise. Sie zappelte etwas unter hana rum denn ihr handtuch ging etwas flöten"uhn.." etwas panisch schaute sie zu hana"mein..handtuch!" fen schien es etwas peinlich so nackt unter hana zu liegen inmerhin hatte hana nie wirklich zeit fen so nah und lange anzukucken

Sanft zuckten die Ohren von Hana als Fen ihre Arme um ihre Schultern legte, Kohana wirkte total entspannt. Als Fen von ihr abliess und ihr in die Augen schaute erwiederte Hana den blick "..." Etwas verlegen linste sie zur seite, sowas so direkt gesagt zu bekommen liess ihr herz etwas schneller schlagen "Ich .. liebe dich auch fen" Hanas Wangen waren zwar rot doch versuchte sie nicht den blickkontakt zu brechen als sie den zweiten teil ihres satzes hörte linste hana leicht zur seite (Sie meint blut oder..? Ja sonst würde sie nicht so beschämt wegschauen) "O-okay Bei dem Fiepen schmunzelte Hana frech (Ihr ist das so unangenehm.. aber zum glück drückt sie mich nicht mehr weg oder rennt weg) Etwas in gedanken bemerkte sie erst recht spät das Fen unter ihr zappelte und erst das "Mein handtuch!" liess sie komplett wach werden "hmm..?" Nichts ahnend schaute sie zu Fen die nackt unter Hana lag, ihre wangen liefen knallrot an und ihre Ohren legte sie leicht an. Ohne es wirklich zu merken musterte sie Fen etwas schaute dann aber beschämt weg (GOTT.. was zum ... mach ich hier?!) Verlegen beugte sie sich zu ihr um ihr ins Ohr zu flüsstern "...Du... ... wunderschön.. Fen.." Kurz und ganz vorsichtig nippte sie Fen am hals und küsste sie dann dort, Sie ging von Fen runter und hielt ihr sanft ihr Handtuch hin, ihren Blick hatte sie zur seite gerichtet immer noch knallrot

fen musterte hana etwas sie nahm das handtuch dankend an und zog hanas arm mit dem sie sich stüzte zu sich. Sie biss ruckartig rein um den Schmerz nicht allzu lange wirken zu lassen und begann auch schon fix zu saugen"..." sie bemühte dich das bett nicht zu verkleckern und unter hana drehte fen sich etwas seitlich in richtung des armes. Sie seufzte genüsslich und auch ihre hautfarbe hatte wieder eine gesunde farbe angenommen. Sie zuckte kurz doch fen wirkte schon deutlich lebendiger

Hana linste leicht zu Fen als diese merkte das Fen sie anschaute, etwas fragend stellte sie ein Ohr nach vorne und das andere nach hinten, noch immer hielt sie ihr das Handtuch hin als Fen es nahm und Hana ihren arm zurück zog, als Fen plötztlich Hanas anderen arm zu sich zog, Kohana verlor das gleichgewicht denn sie Hatte nicht damit gerechnet und bevor sie sich mit dem anderen arm abfangen konnte lag hana schon "W-wah?! F-fe-...Ngh!" Sie lag jetzt halb auf Fen und fiepte kurz als Fen sie ruckartig biss, sie hatte sich kurz angespannt doch versuchte sie sich zu entspannen denn sonst würde sie sich nur selbst weh tun, Leicht schwummerig linste sie zu Fen die sich bemühte es ihr so angenehm wie möglich zu machen "B-baka" Nuschelte sie verlegen

fen linste zu hana als diese so auf ihr landete. Sie nahm die zähne aus ihrem arm, strich hanas haare am hals weg und entschied sich prombt da weiter zu trinken. Sie schlung ihre beine um hana und auch mit den armen hielt sie sie an den schultern fest. Fens wangen waren leicht gerötet durch die blutaufnahme glühte sie regelrecht das sollte auch hana merken. Hanas hand die bei dem fall auf fens brust gelandet war sank dort sanft ein. Den das war jtz sicher nebensache und fen ließ sich auch nicht stören"mh~..." sie hielt hana ziemlich stramm fest so dass diese sich kaum bewegen konnte

Das erste was Hana versuchte war sich Aufzurichten, vorallem als sie merkte Wo ihre Hand war. Doch Fen schien andere pläne zu haben denn bevor sie sich aufrichten konnte, nahm sie ihre zähne aus Hanas Arm, was diese etwas inne halten liess (Das wird doch nicht gereicht haben..?) Sie linste zu Fen immer noch auf ihr liegend als sie merkte das Fen ihre Haare am Hals weg strich, sie ahnte was Fen vor hatte "...mgh.." Eneut zuckte sie leicht als Fen sie biss, ganz leicht schauderte sie. "F-fen..? W-was...?" Sie versuchte sich leicht zu bewegen doch schaffte sie es kein stück, Hanas wangen waren rötlich. Sie linste zu Fen hoch die gerötete wangen hatte und sie war enorm warm "Fen...? Du .. glühst...!" Erneut zappelte Kohana etwas, doch wollte sie Fen nicht weh tun, erstmal wollte sie schauen ob fen überhaupt auf sie reagierte "..."

fens augen waren nur halb geöffnet und je mehr sie trank, fingen uhre haare an sich weiß zu färben. Ein helles schimmerndes weiß. Sie linste ohne wortr zu hana schien aber wohl bei bewusstsein. Auf ihre nägel wurden schärfer und spitzer. Sie lies diese etwas neben der bisswunde am hals an der sie trank einsinken und das blut lief ihr über die finger. Fens augen ähnelten mehr deren eines dämons momentan und sie drückte hana immer fester. Doch langsamer trank sie nicht

"F-fen... d-das... reicht...!" Kohana wurde langsam schwindelig, Fen trank normal nicht so viel blut doch jetzt hatte sie einiges getrunken (V-verdammt... ich hoffe ich kann mich so noch befreien...) Sie bemerkte das Fen sich anscheinend veränderte, die weissen Haare, ihr fingernägel und auch ihre Augen veränderten sich, das war für hana genug sie musste sich befreien sonst könnte das böse enden. "Ah! A-aua! F-fen!" Sie zappelte erneut, ihr körper war recht schwach durch den blutverlust, also musste sie nachhelfen um genug kraft zu bekommen... sie sprach in gedanken einen zauber der ihr für eine bestimmte zeit mehr kraft gab "Ich bin keine.. blutkonserve!" Mit den worten tippte sie Fen an und lähmte ihre muskeln für einen kurzen Moment, da alle muskeln die sie zum festhalten von Hana jetzt erschlafft waren konnte hana wegspringen, sie drückte ihre Hand auf die wunde am hals (Ist das ..?) "werd endlich wach!" Meckerte sie etwas

fens arme fiehlen locker zur seite sie schaute hana an und ruckartig wurde sie wieder normal. Auch ihre haare und augen veränderten sich wieder in den normalzustand und sie schaute still zur seite"genau deswegen...wollte ich das nie.." fen stand vom bett auf. Das blut wischte sie sich mit einem handtuch vom mund ab und sie ging etwas pissed in richtung küche(das war so klar...da sichs mal wieder versaue..)"aber du wolltest nicht hören...und DAS...war noch garnichts..." fen riss den kühlschrank auf und nahm ein trinkpäckchen mit künstlichem blut raus

Kohana stellte ihre Ohren aufmerksam auf als sie merkte das Fen wieder normal war, erleichterung spiegelte sich in ihrem geischt wieder doch auch besorgnis denn sie wusste wie Fen reagieren würde und genauso passierte es auch "Fen! Jetzt warte! Renn nit weg verdammt..!" Hana folgte ihr natürlich doch hatte sie sich zwei verbände mitgenommen. In der küche angekommen beobachtete sie Fen "Ja genau, ICH wollte nicht hören. Es war MEINE entscheidung! Und zugleich sollte es dir zeigen wie sehr ich DIR vertraue." Als Fen sich ein Trinkpäcken mit künstlichem blut nahm wurde hana leicht pissed, sie stellte sturr die Ohren nach hinten nahm Fen ihre Hand und nahm ihr das trinkpäckchen weg, sie schaute zu ihr und schüttelte den Kopf "Nein Fen, du zwingst das jetzt nicht runter.. es hilft dir doch eh nicht..." Besorgt liess sie die Ohren leicht zur seite kippen "Versteh mich... doch.." Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen Fens brust und hielt ihre Handgelenke ganz leicht fest, so das sie sich befreien konnte und ohne zwang "Ich.. versteh .. das du.. angst hast das mir was passiert... aber... ich war nicht um sonst leibwache einer zukünftigen königin Fen... hab doch.. etwas vertrauen in mich...und auch in dich. Du hast die ganze zeit keine probleme gehabt und da solltest du stolz sein. Jetzt ist einmal was passiert.. " hana blickte zu ihr hoch "schieb mich nicht wieder weg... ich kann dir nicht helfen wenn du mich wegschiebst.. und.. das andere blut bringt dir gar nichts.."

fen fiehl die blutpackung aus der hand auf den boden. Fen schaute still zu hana runter. Tränen standen ihr unübersehbar in den augen"Nein...das ist nicht was ich will! Es ist auch meine entscheidung! Denkst du echt es interessier tmich ob du dich selbst schützen kannst vor mir?...das solltes du nichtmal müssen verdammt! Du solltest nichtmal annähernd daran denken dich verteidigen zu Müssen!" sie schob hana etwas weg und struppte ihr kurz durchs haar"..."(wenn sie wüsste...das es nicht da sletze mal sein wird...)

Kohana linste leicht zu dem Trinkpäckchen, ehe sie erneut zu Fen schaute und einen richtigen schrecken bekam, denn Fen hatte tränen in den Augen, erschrocken weitete sich ihr blick, besrognis konnte man in ihrem gesicht ablesen. Sie legte die Ohren an und biss die zähne zusammen "Fen.. ich will dich... doch nicht zu was zwingen was du nicht willst... ich will dich doch entscheiden lassen, doch ... ich weiss doch gar nicht genau was mit dir ist ... deswegen kann ich das auch nicht einschätzten oder dir wirklich helfen..." Sie liess ihren blick gen boden sacken ".. ich will dir so gerne helfen... aber ich weiss nicht wie...Fen, ich ... kann mich normal immer um dich entspannen oder muss nicht aufpassen... deswegen bin ich auch leichtsinnig geworden.. ich weiss das man das nit sollte, ja aber man sollte so vieles im leben nicht und... wenn ich dir helfen kann irgendwie kann ich damit leben." Hana liess sich wegschieben ohne gegenwehr, sie hatte versprochen nicht nachzuharken oder druck auszuüben

Fen blieb still auf der stelle stehen und schaute zu Boden. sie zitterte etwas denn sie wusste ja das sie hana anlog vorallem auch wegen dem Dolch" Ist jetzt auch nicht so wichtig...ich hab mich beruhigt..." sie linste zu hana ging wieder auf sie zu udn hobd as blutpäckchen auf. still warf sie es in den Müll "ich hab...eventuell...wo du weg warst...einen...zauber...gewirkt..." Ihr blick fiehl zur seite sie shcien etwas besorgt über hanas reaktion

Kohana hob den nlick erneut zu Fen, immer noch recht besorgt. Ihr fiehl auf das Fen zitterte und somit legte sie ihr ihre dünne jacke um, denn sie dachte erstmal das ihr vielleicht kalt sei, denn woher sollte sie wissen das Fen sie anlog.. "...Sowas ist wichtig Fen.. aber ist okay" sie fragte nicht weiter denn die situartion war schon schlimm genug gewesen und der blutverlust machte hana auch etwas zu schaffen, denn ihr zauber wirkte ja nicht ewig. Kohana beobachtete Fen einfach ein bisschen denn irgendwo merkte sie schon das irgendwas nicht stimmte "...Wo ich weg war..? Fen... was für einen zauber..?" Skepsis konnte man herraushören, sie ahnte das es was nicht so gutes war, sie ging einen schritt auf Fen zu "Fen..."

Fen ging einen schritt nach hinten und schwieg vorerst"Ich kann..mich nichtmehr daran erinnern...ich hab es wohl..vergessen durch..den streit..." Log sie natürlich (kann ich als alibie benutzen bis ichw eis wofur der dolch war xDD) "sollte nichts schlimmes gewese sein ok?" * fen war im begriff erstmal im schlafzimmer zu verschwindne und seufzte. was hätte sie dne sonst sagen sollen hana hätte sicher versucht denzauber rückgänig zu machen doch das durfte nicht passieren

Kohana stellte die Ohren nach hinten, das Fen zurück weichte hiess das sie irgendwas zu verbergen hatte und auch das sie sich nicht mehr erinnerte kaufte sie Fen nicht ab, still schweigend nickte sie und liess Fen gehen. Traurig, Sauer und auch verletzt setzte sie sich auf die Terrasse. (Was hat sie blos... ich glaub nicht das das wahr ist was sie sagt, sie hat irgendwas gemacht was nicht gut ist... doch wenn ich nachharke wird sie dicht machen...) Sie biss die zähne zusammen, die ganze situartion war gerade schlecht, das Fen ausgeflippt war wegen dem Blut und das sie anscheined Hana anlog... Hana begann langam einen zauber zu sprechen da Kohana und Hime Zwillinge waren hatten die beiden eine besondere verbindung und mit diesem zauber konnte sie "kontakt" mit ihr aufnehmen oder zumindest spüren wie es ihr ging und vllt sogar wo sie war

fens chaute zu hana hoch"Ich dneke wir osllten usn langsam auf dne weg machen deiner schweste rzu helfen hm?" fen ging inr ichtung shclafzimme rum sich umzuziehen. sie durchwühlte dne keliderschrank und zog sich ein kleid an da sbis zu kurz über die knie ging, dazu eine weste und overknees. ihre haare band sie zu einem hohen zopf udn still seufzte sie vor sich hin (oh man..)" ich bin soweit.." kam es aus dme shclafzimmer

Kohana sass noch auf der Terrasse sie hatte Fen zwar gehört doch, kam keine antwort. (Ich hab so ein schlechtes gefühl dabei... jetzt vor allem auch mit durch Fen... ich muss etwas aufpassen..) Sie hatte stand auf, lief zu Fen und schaute zu Fen, ihre Ohren hatte sie nach hinten gestellt, sie wollte es noch einmal versuchen "Fen... wenn du mir was zu sagen hast... sag es ... bitte.." Sie schaute zu ihr und wartete ab, wärend dessen nahm sie neue kleidung und zog sich um, dabei fiehl ihr eine kleiine tasche auf, die in ihrem schrank lag. (Das ich das noch habe...) "Ich denke es iwr nicht das Problem meine schwester zu finden, das problem wird eher wie wir es schaffen das mein fluch nicht eingrift. In dem Buch hatte ich einen ähnlichen zauber gefunden wie ich mal erzählt hatte, vllt ist es einen versuch wert." sie packte das buch sich zusätztlich ein und linste nochmal zu Fen

fen hörte ihr aufmerksam zu"Nein ich denke nicht das ich dir...noch wa szu sagen habe alles gut!" sie wartete an der Tür auf hana während sie sich immer wieder etwas auf die lippe biss "wo müssen wir denn anfangen?..." fragte fen flüchtig und linste zur ncoh im plastikmüll liegenden blutkonserve"..." sie griff diese fix und ließ sie in ihrer tasche verschwinden "man weiss ja nie..." *sie verschränkte kurz ihre arme und lehnte sich an die wand"ich hoffe ich bekomm da shin..wenn du sie siehst..."

"Okay..." Kohana linste zu ihr und lief dann zu Fen kurz vor ihr blieb sie stehen "..." Sie schaute zur seite "Ich kann uns schnell zu ihr bringen, immerhin bin ich ihre leibwache..." Sie nahm einen kleinen edelstein aus ihrer Tasche und hielt ihn in der Hand so das Fen ih sehen konnte. Doch zögerte sie "Durch diese art von steinen kann man Portale erschaffen die einen zu bestimme Personen bringen in meinem Fall zu Hime...leider wirken sie nur ein mal... Im endeefekt brauchen wir nichts ausser Hime , dich und mich um ihren fluch zu lösen.." Sie schaute zu ihrem Fluch (Na ich bin gespannt ob das klappt..) "Also wenn ich diesen stein benutzte stehen wir nicht weit von Hime weg. Es sollte aber noch reichen das wir den zauber aufbauen können um meinen fluch zu unterdrücken." Kohana wirkte sichtlich nervös, sie hatte angst das sie scheitern könnten und das Fen sich so seltsam benahm machte es nicht besser

Fen schaute hana neugierig an"E-...eh? ok wenn du das sagst..ich hoffe es klappt und wir kommen im ganzen an.." Fen stellte sich neben hana nachdem sie die Tür abgeschlossen hatte und hielt ihre hand fest"keine sorge ich passe auf" sie wartete bis hana ihrne zauber wirkte

Kohana linste zu Fen sie hatte sowas schon oft benutzt wo sie noch in Sonora lebte, doch liess sie dieses schlechte gefühl nit los "Keine sorge.. ich hab sowas schon sehr oft benutzt." Etwas nervös drückte sie kurz Fen ihre Hand und begann den Zauber zu sprechen der Kleine Edelstein leuchtete immer stärker auf bis sich unter den beiden eine art zirkel ausbreitete und die beiden verschwanden es sollte sich zwar für fen vor allem seltsam anfühlen doch nicht unaangenehm sein, nach recht kurzer zeit standen sie in einer Art Wüste oder vllt eher einer Oase. Kohana kannte diesen nur ort zu gut, sie waren also in Sonora oder eher gesagt etwas ausserhalb von Sonora. Die Sonne stand am himmel und dementsprechend war es auch ziemlich warm für Kohana war das okay denn sie war hier ja immer hin aufgewachsen doch wie sah es mit Fen aus? "Ich wusse es.." seufzte sie "Wir sind in Osari, also meinem Heimat land... Hime ist nicht weit entfernt.. vllt ist sie an der quelle?" Sie schaute sich um ob sie Hime schon sehen konnte doch dem war nicht der fall aber ihre Magie konnte sie jetzt schon spüren und der fluch machte ihr schon auf der distanz probleme noch war sie sie selbst, doch bereitete er ihr schmerzen

Fen blinzelte kurz durch die sonne als sie sich prombt wegdrehte und erstmal übergab"echt schö-...!" sie seufzte kurz und richtet sich wieder auf"sry...das war..unerwartet..."sie merkte hanas energie schon "willst du dir nicht lieber die augen verbinden?..ich meine wenn du sie siehst?...udnd du sagst mir wo hin...du kennst dich hier ja sicher blind aus hm?" sie lies hanas hand nicht los eine brise fuhr ihr durchs haar und die sonne brannte auf ihre haut auch fen merkte ihren zauber de sie ausgesprochen hatte denn der dolch drängte aus ihr zu kommen "dann lass is uns mal fix finden?"

"Fen! Alles okay?" Sie blickte zu ihr "Oh mann.. ich wusste nicht das du sowas nicht verträgst.." Kohana hielt mit der einen hand ihr oberteil etwas krampfhaft fest auch leuchtete der fluch auf "Es bringt nichts ob ich mir die Augen verbinde oder nicht.. ihre Aura reicht schon aus.." Kohana schloss die Augen und stellte die Ohren auf sie musste sich auf die Aura konzentrieren um genau zu wissen wo Hime war, kurz dadrauf lief etwas blut ihr handgelenk hinab und man konnte sehen das Hana schmerzen hatte "Dieses.. verdammte..." sie band einen Verband stramm um das Handgelenk, auch zur sicherheit für fen "Sie ist bei der Oase, bzw gibt es dort eine Quelle die zu 'Spirituellen Zeremonien' benutzt wird dort scheint sie zu sein" Sie lief ein paar schritte und wartete dann auf Fen

fen schaute hana entsetzt an und lief ihr nach"Lass mich vll..als erstes mit ihr reden?...vll damit sie sich selbstschützen kann..." fen hielt hana an der hand fest"ich lasse dich nicht los wer weiß wann du mir abhaust sobald sie in sichtkontakt ist benutze ich den dolch...wir müssen es nicht provozieren ok?" fen ließ den dolch erscheinen. er war edel und golden verzeirt mit steinen die so hell leuchteten wie sonnenlicht. das fen den preis ziemlich schnell zahlen sollte fing schond amit an das sich ihre haarspitzen weiß färbten ncoh war aber alles ok. sie hfofte nur das hana es gerade nicht auffiheld a sie auf hime fixiert war

Kohana hielt inne auch wenn der fluch ihren Körper schon regelrecht zwang weiter zu gehen, sie konnte ihn noch unterdrücken "Du kannst mit ihr reden ich weiss aber nicht ob sie wachen dabei hat, obwohl hier dürfen nur die leibwächter mit.. du kannst es gerne versuchen. Ich warte dann an dem eingang der Quelle..." (Hoffe ich..) Kohanas blick landete auf Fen ihre Hand die sie Festhielt "Wäre besser wenn du mich nit los lässt, ich weiss nicht ab wann ich den fluch nicht mehr unterdrücken kann..."Als fen den dolch erwähnte stellte Hana die Ohren sturr nach hinten "Wolltest du den nicht nur als notfall benutzten..?" Kam es skeptisch, sie mussterte Fen. Sie bemerkte die weissen haar spitzten und wollte gerade was sagen als sie schmerzhaft zusammen zuckte, da die beiden weiter gegenagen waren standen sie jetzt an dem eingang der quelle und Hanas fluch begann so stark zu werden das sie ihn nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte "..." (NEIN SO NICHT!) Kohana benutzte selbst einen zauber der ihre kraft für kurze zeit komplett unter drückte, doch hielt er maximal 2 minuten an

fen wollte eigentlich vor zu hime doch sie merkte wenn sie jtz gehen würde könnte es wirklich unschön werden"das hier ist..ein notfall.." mit diesen worten zog sie hana vor sich mit dem rücken an fens brust und rammte den dolch durch ihre brust, wie fen sagte griff der dolch eher ihre seele an anstatt ihren körper und so sank der dolch fast transparent zur hälfte in sie ein"Tut mir leid aber ich will kein risiko eingehen..nicht wo wir so weit gekommen sind!" fen ringte mit sich den das hier wollte sie eigentlich vermeiden. der Dolch sank tiefer und hielt den fluch auf einem lvl fest. er sank in hanas brust ein und fen hielt sie noch einen moment fest. ihre haare färbten sich inzwischen immer weiter. dies war sie sich bewusst doch sie seufzte beruhig"immerhin...kann ich so vllt euch beide retten...was mit mir wird...bekomme ich schon hin." auch fen lief die zeit davon und sie lies hana sanft zu boden gleiten. sie küsste sie nochmal kurz als sie so schnell sie konnte richtung oase rannte. in langsamen schritten veränderte sie sich und der wettlauf gegen die zeit lies ihr herz schneller schlagen "Bitte lass mich sie erreichen"

Kohanas atem war recht schwer doch sie grinste "So nicht du verdammter fluch... Fen.. geh zu Hime... ich zieh mich etwas zurü-.. Fen?! W-warte ...! N-nicht ich will das nicht! WARTE!" Kohana hatte nur noch gemerkt wie Fen sie an sich zog und wie sie ihr den dolch in die brust rammte,sie schrie kurz auf doch die schmerzen waren auszuhalten jedoch wollte sie das alles nicht. Sie wusste das irgendwas mit Fen passieren würde, sie zappelte und versuchte sich von fen zu befreien immer wieder. "...Nicht..." Hanas Ohren waren komplett angelegt, kohanas fluch begann aufzuhören zu leuchten, auch die blutung hörte auf. "...Fen..." Kohanas körper streikte, sie versuchte aufzustehen als Fen sie zu boden gleiten liess, doch bewegte sich kein muskel, total frustriert dadrüber das Fen sie dazu gezwungen hatte und das Hana jetzt nichts dagegen tun konnte ballte sie die Hände zusammen (Ich.. muss.. aufstehen!) Fen hatte sie kurz geküsst und das nahm hana schon fast als abschieds kuss...doch egal was sie machte ihr körper schien sich in diesem moment nicht bewegen zu wollen. Als fen an der Quelle ankam stand eine Elin dort, sie sah aus wie Kohana doch wirkte sie viel sanfter und eleganter als Kohana. Die kleine Elin drehte sich zu der Fremden etwas erschrocken "W-..wer seid ihr..? Ihr dürft nicht hier sein..." Die kraft die von dieser kleinen elin ausging war enorm, langsam ging sie auf Fen zu aus dem wasser raus, sie schien keine scheu vor fremden zu haben denn anscheinend merkte sie das Fen ihr nichts tat "...Ist etwas..? Ihr seht nicht gut aus..."

fen blieb keuchend stehen sie starre hime an sie biss sich auf die lippe(das ist sie also?..hanas schwester?)"D-...Du!...Du musst...mir zuhören..bitte! Ich habe nicht viel zeit..." fen wirkte verzweifelt und kämpfte gegen den pakt an"ich muss dich zu jemandem bringen...der dir sehr nahe steht...du wirst dich nicht erinnern können und du kennst mich nicht..wieso solltest du mir trauen es klingt total schwachsinnig aber mir läuft die zeit davon!" fens haare waren inzwischen komplett weiß"du bist in gefahr und ich will das du das weißt!"

Hime eilte zu ihr auch wenn sie die Fremde nicht kannte, war sie eine sehr hilfsbereite und Offene person, die sofort merkte wenn ihr jemand was böses wollte. Leicht stützte sie Fen und schaute sie an, besorgnis war in ihren Augen zu erkennen denn sie merkte das Fen es nicht gut ging. "Ich höre dich an..." Etwas vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf Fen ihre Stirn, Hime hatte ine sehr beruhigende art "Ihr... müsst mich zu jemanden bringen..?" Hime zögerte kurz bis sie mit ihren finger auf Fens stirn tippte es sollte ihre letzten zweifel bereinigen denn so konnte sie zu 100% genau sagen ob die peron die wahrheit sagte oder nicht "Ist in Ordnung ich werde ihnen folgen.. es muss anscheinend sehr wichtig sein..." sie schaute zu Fen ihren Haaren und wirkte irgendwie besorgt. Kohana versuchte weiterhin aufzstehen.

fen schaute sie beruht an. Sie eilte vor und als sie hana von weitem sah eilte sie zu ihr"Alles wird gut hana...ich hab sie hergeholt...wir können sie heilen!" zur sicherheit stand fen noch zwischen hime. Sie saß vor hana auf dem boden und half ihr auf"bitte verzeih mir das..." fens eines auge schien auch nichtmehr si menschlich und sah anders aus als ihr normales"hoheit...das mädchen...bitte hört sie an!"

Chibihime folgte der Fremden Castanic, sie erschrack leicht als sie Kohana, für sie das mädchen was ihr sehr ähnlich sah bemerkte, etwas verwirrt schaute sie zwischen Hana und Fenja hin und her, doch nickte sie. Kohana schaute pissig zu Fen doch würde sie sich später um diese kümmern, sie liess sich aufhelfen und schaffte es endlich zu stehen "...mit dir rede ich noch wann anders..." Sturr standen ihre Ohen nach hinten, sie versuchte ihre besorgnis zu verstecken. Sie hatte sehr große angst was mit Fen jetzt passierte.. "Hört mich bitte an..." Kohana stand nun neben Fen, ihr fluch pockerte nur leicht sodass es möglich war für sie sich auch hime zu nähern "Ich weiss das ihr euch weder an mich noch an das erinnert was passiert ist doch bitte lasst mich .. euch helfen..." Sie nahm Himes hand ganz vorsichtig, als ob sie erwarten würde das Hime wegschreckte. Und schaute sich das schwarze seelenband an, sie hielt ihres daneben "Diese beiden flüche gehören zusammen ich kann euch heilen ... wenn ihr mich lasst." Hime schaute zu Hana irgenwas sagte ihr das diese person sehr sehr sehr wichtig für sie sei doch konnte sie sich absolut nicht erinnern, nach einigem zögern nickte hime denn dieses seelenband hatte ihr auch sher große probleme bereitet "Keine sorge.. ihr werdet euch bestimmt wieder an alles erinnern können..." Kohana legte ihre Hand auf das Seelenband, magische schwarze zeichen erschienen um sie es war eine andere art magie als die sie sonst eingesetzt schien fast so als ob Kohana dieses Band aus finsternis auflösen würde es dauerte nicht lange ehe es komplett verschwunden war und Hime ihre Augen weitete, denn all die erinnerungen die sie vergessen hatte kamen jetzt wieder, natürlich überforderte das ihren Körper und sie viel sanft gegen Hana die sie abfing. Eine träne kullerte Himes wange hinab und diese fing hana auf, vorsichtig tippe sie das mahl mit der träne an und es begann langsam aber recht schmerzhaft sich aufzulösen "Ich denke wir haben es..." Sie legte Hime sanft ab und linste zu fen "Was hast du gemacht? FEN! Antworte mir!"

fen beobachtete das ganze die schien schon fast komplett verändert doch sie lächelte während hana hime heilte und dies zu klappen schien. Wirkte der zauber von fen"gut...du...hast es...geschafft...das...macht mich wirklich...wirkli-...glücklich...hana.." da fen ja eh noch auf dem boden saß kippte sie nach den worten zur seite um. Der dolch drang laangsam aus hanas brust und schwebte in die mitte der 3. Fen lag bewusstlos auf dem boden sie hörte nur hanas stimme(hah...sie ist wohl...ziemlich...wütend auf mich...hm?...)

Als der dolch aus ihrer drang schrekcte Hana leicht zusammen und verfolgte diesen, sich fragend was es genau mit diesem ding auf sich haben könnte und was mit fen passiert sei, doch ihr blieb keine zeit da wirklich drüber nachzudenken denn Fen kippte um und Kohana rannte sofort zu, total schockiert "Fen! Nein bitte nicht! Fen!" sie rannte an dem dolch vorbei und kniete sich neben Fen ihren oberkörper legte sie so das Fen halb auf Hanas schenkeln lag "...verlass mich... nicht...bitte..." Kohanas Ohren lagen komplett an und hingen auch, die tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und sie hielt Fen fest (Bitte nicht...) Ihr blick landete erneut auf dem dolch der eine seltsame aura ausstrahlte "Es muss doch.. einen weg geben... sie zu retten..?"

eine sanfte weibliche stimme drang aus dem dolch hervor"Du siehst ziemlich verzweifelt aus Kind...sag...was willst du? Was willst du am meisten und was bist du bereit zu opfern? natürlich bestand die göttin darauf ihren preis zu bekommen immerhin hatte fen damals den vertrag mit ihr gemacht"Sie wusste genau den preis den sie zahlen wird wenn sie den zauber wirkt"

Kohanas Ohren zuckten leicht als sie die Stimme bernahm, misstrauisch schaute sie zu dem Dolch von dem die stimme kam. "..." Kohana schaute zu Fen und dann zu dem Dolch "Was ich will...? Das Fen wieder Gesund ist. Das ich mein leben mit ihr verbingen kann... Das sie sich keine sorgen machen braucht" Sie schaute zur seite "Was ich bereit bin zu opfern... die frage ist wohl eher was ist ein preis der diesen wunsch ausgleicht...? Wie wäre es... wenn ich ihren fluch übnernehme?" Kohana linste zu dem dolch (Die frage ist ob das ausreicht..)

"Ganzschön gewagt Kind...der Preis wird teuer...doch dein Angebot scheint fair...wird der dolch gebraucht ist die wirkung einmalig und der preis das du deine menschlichkeit verlierst sofort eingelöst...Hoff lieber das du ihn nie brauchen wirst...doch ich werde deine bitte erhören!" der dolch drang in hanas brust ein. Fens normales aussehen kam wieder hervor und sie schnappte einmal nach luft"ah!" fen riss die augen auf und schaute in den himmel(wieso...lebe ich...) sie drehte ihren kopf zur seite und linste zu hime. Dann fiehl ihr blick zu hana

"Ich weiss... aber.. ich muss sie retten, ich kann es nicht so lassen... Ich hoffe es das ich ihn nie brauchen werde." Sie linste zu dem dolch der in ihrer brust verschwand (was mach ich bloss alles für dich .. du baka..) Sie strich Fen das Haar aus dem gesicht und schreckte leicht zusammen als diese so abrupt nach luft schnappte und und in den himmel schaute, vorsichtig beugte sich hana so das sie Fen anschauen konnte, sie war sichtlich erschöpft. Als sie wirklich verstand das Fen wieder da war und lebte., sie half Fen auf sodass diese sitzten konnte und das erste was passierte war das Hana ausholte mit der rechten Hand und Fen eine Ohrfeige gab, bevor diese irgendwie meckern konnte Kullerten ihr die tränen nur die wange so hinab, bitterlich fing sie an zu weinen, sie wischte sich die tränen immer wieder weg und vergub ihr gesicht in Fen immer wieder haute sie leicht gegen Fen und meckerte sie weinend an "Du.. idiot! Du verdammter idiot! .. Warum !"

"Was ist-..." und schon bekam fen den schlag ab. Ihr gesicht war etwas zur seite gedreht ehe sie mit der hand etwas ihre wange berührte"..." sie linste zu hana. Ihr blick weitete sich und sie nahm sie in den arm"Was hast du getan...der Pakt kann unmöglich vollendet sein...hana sag mir was du getan hast..." sie schaute zu hana runter. Ziemlich besorgt

Kohana hatte die Ohren komplett angelegt und versteckte ihr gesicht immer noch in Fen, als diese sie in den arm nahm schien sie sich langsam zu beruhigen. "Das was du auch getan hättest... ich habe deinen fluch übernommen." Immer noch kullerten ihr die Tränen die wange hinab doch sie schaute Fen an "ich.. konnte dich nicht... " Sie biss die zähne zusammen

fen schüttelte hana leicht"du bist wahnsinnig! Ich hab ihn aktiviert um dir und deiner schwester zu helfen nicht das du wieder einen fluch hast!" sie konnte hana nicht lange böse sein. Sie linste zu hime"und was...ist mit ihr?.."

Kohana hatte nicht wirklich die kraft um großartig sich gegen fens schütteln zu wehren doch ein "Klappe!" brachte sie hervor, sie blickte ihr in die Augen "Denkst du ich wollte das du dich für mich und meine schwester opferst?! Denkst du im ernst ich wollte das?! DU hast mich gezwungen das ich das so hinnehmen musste! Egal was ich versucht habe du hast nicht mir mir geredet!" Kohana war irgendwo etwas sauer auf Fen, denn sie hatte sie ja immerhin angelogen und dazu gewzungen doch auf der anderen seite war soe so glücklich das Fen da war und es ihr gut ging "Mir ist mein fluch egal! Merk dir das endlich!" Hana linste zu Hime und stand recht wackelig auf, sie half Fen auf und tappste dann zu Hime "Ihr geht es gut die Erinnerungen waren nur etwas viel... wir sollten sie zum schloss bringen..? Sie muss sich ausruhen und das dirngend.. Ach ja Fen... ich will ne erklärung und ich will das du mich nicht mehr anlügst..." Hana schaute zu fen als diese Hime auf den rücken trug "und... es ist schön das du da bist... ich... kann .. echt nimmer ohne dich du baka..." Sie schaute schnell zur seite (Anscheinend ist hier wieder frieden eingekehrt in Sonora wie ich es mir gewünscht habe..)

fens blick weitete sich den hana schien etwas pissed"..." ihr blick fiehl sanft zur seite und sie schwieg denn ihr das zu erklären wollte sie sicher nicht"..Denkst du wir kommen da so einfach herrein?...wenn die Hoheit ohnmächtig ist?" fen seufte und nahm hime huckepack"...besser ich trage sie.."

Kohana stand immer noch mit Hime auf dem rücken und linste zu Fen "Fen.. Ich bin sehr glücklich das du lebst und.. das ich dir so helfen konnte. Ich hätte echt alles dafür getan, das du .. lebst und glücklich bist." Sie linste verlegen zur seite, es fiehl ihr schwer das zu erklären was gerade in ihr vor ging, sie hatte solche angst um Fen gehabt und es tat so weh das Fen so leiden musste, doch war sie natürlich auch etwas mad weil Fen eben alles verschwiegen hatte, sie wusste nicht warum fen ihr das nicht sagen wollte. "Ich weiss es nicht um ehrlich zu sein aber sie braucht dringen ruhe, im schlimmsten fall nehem sie mich gefangen weil ich ein 'verräter' bin." sie linste zu Fen man merkte das sie hoffte das das nich passieren würde. Als Fen Kohana hiebe plötztlich abnahm schaute sie zu dieser verwirrt "...Warum...?"

fen linste beschämt zur seite"Ist egal...du wirst genug zu tun haben...da werde ich hime auf mich nehmen..." fen ging vorraus und seufzte"immerhin ist der fluch beendet...und...hätte ich es dir gesagt hättest du genaus reagiert wie jetz...da hatte ich keine lust drauf denn ich will selbst entscheiden..."

Kohana seufzte und lieg Fen hinterher "Okay" Sie liess ihren blick schweifen, sie oft hatte sie und hime hier als Kinder gespielt oder kohana hier trainiert sie lächelte etwas "Fen, ich hab mir nur sorgen gemacht.. ich denke du hättest nicht anders reagiert... denk dadran zurück wo ich hohes fieber hatte und du mir eine geklatscht hast.. du musst es mir nicht erzählen wenn du nicht willst nur... würde ich dich gerne besser verstehen können.." Sie schaute verlegen weg. Sie waren gar nicht so weit Weg von Sonora, nach ein paar minuten laufen waren sie schon an der stadt Mauer angekommen, Kohana hielt kurz inne und ein schwert erschien, sie band es an ihrer kleidung fest sodass falls sie es brauchen würde sie es benutzten könnte um sich selbst zu verteidigen. Die Leute schauten Kohana misstrauisch an als diese mit Fen durch die strassen lief um hime zum schloss zu bringen, einige tuschelten sowas wie 'da ist die verräterin', doch hana lief sturr neben Fen her die Ohren nach hinten gestellt

fen schaute still zu hana auch sie merkte die blicke der leute und sie seufzte etwas nachdenklich. Kurz linste sie zu hime ob alles ok ist und rückte sie etwas nach oben"ich hoffe das gibt kein schlechtes bild ab.." sie eilte hinter hana her"...keine sorge die vorurteile werden sich legen...hime wird das volk schon aufklären und dich wieder aufnehmen in die familie..."

Kohana spitzte die Ohren als Fen wieder neben ihr lief, sie schaute zu ihr und ihr blick war anders als sonst als hätte sie eine art 'schild' oder 'mauer' um sich die das alles aussperrte oder abblitzten liess "Selbst wenn nicht, ich ...habe eh nicht vor hier zu bleiben..." (Mein platzt ist wo anders Fen...) Sie linste leicht zu ihr und lächelte etwas, es dauerte nicht lange da standen sie vor dem Schloss. Es war ein schloss aus weissem Sandstein. Mit vielen verzierungen, Terrassen und Balkonen. Sie wachen vor dem Tor schauten etwas verängstigt zu Hana was diese etwas schmunzeln liess "Bringt einen Heiler hier her, sicherheitshalber. Sie braucht dringend ruhe." Schon flitzte einer der beiden wachen weg und kam nach kurzer zeit mit einer heilerin wieder, diese kannte Kohana allzugut. "Kohana!" Sie lief auf Hana zu und nahm erstmal Fen Hime ab, ehe sie sich bedankte bei Fen und Hana "Ich wusste das du wieder kommen würdest!" Sie wollte anscheinend erstmal keineerklärung oder sie wusste was passiert war..? "Ihr beiden seht auch aus als ob ihr dringend ruhe und neue kleidung braucht.." kicherte die heilerin "Kohana, euer zimmer ist immer noch so wie es darmals war. Ich werde euch bescheid geben sobald die Hoheit wach ist" Mit den worten verneigte sie sich vor Kohana was diese zusammenzucken liess und verschwand

fen lief etwas rot an und nahm hanas hand. Sie küsste hana noch vor der heilerin um mal kurz klar zu machen in welcher verbindung sie und hana standen"ja...das wäre wirklich sehr nett..wir sind etwas erschöpft..." sie schaute zu hana und wusste in dem moment das sie die person war mit der sie ihr leben teilen wollte und nicht nur das. Eine stimme erklang immer wieder in fens Kopf. Auch sollte hana diese hören doch fen dachte zunächst sie hätte sich diese eingebildet"uhm..."

Kohana bemerkte das Fen rot wurde und schaute sie etwas fragend an, ehe Fen sie an der hand nahm und wie aus dem nichts küsste, Kohanas Augen weiteten sich schlagartig, sie hatte das absolut nicht kommen sehen und ihre wangen färbten sich in einem ziemlich dunkelen rot ton. Die beiden wachen und auch die Heilerin starrten die beiden etwas entgeistert an. Sie hatten Kohana noch nie rot werden sehen. Nun etwas sprachlos nickten die nur. Kohana dagegen schaute verlegen zu Boden. (B-baka F-fen!) "Natürlich.. ich ...kümmer mich jetzt um die Hoheit, wenn ihr verletzungen habt lasst es mich bitte wissen." Schwupp weg war sie. Kohana nahm fen an dem hangelenk und schliff sie etwas hinterher, immer noch total verlegen "B-..baka.." (was ist das für eine stimme..? sie ist irgendwie unklar..?) "...Fen...? hörst du.. auch ne stimme..?" Fragte sie leise als sie sich mit fen auf dem weg zu ihrem alten Zimmer machte, sie wollte zwar eigentlich nicht dort beleiben aber sie und auch Fen waren ziemlich erschöpft

fen kicherte und lies sich von ihr mitschleifen"haha!" bei hanas frage schien sie sehr aufmerksam"Ja habe ich...nur...ich kenne sie nicht...ich weiß auch nicht wieso ich sie so plötzlich höre..." sie schaute zu hana und als sie vor dem zimmer standen schaute fen sie an"W-...Wo sind wir hier?"

Kohana spitzte die Ohren aufmerksam "Also nicht nur ich.. dachte schon das wäre weil wir in Sonora sind... Ich kenne die stimme auch nicht und sie scheint mir auch nit wirklich 'klar' zu verstehen.. ich kann sie nur recht wage hören.." Kohana schaute zu Fen und dann zu der großen weissen flügel tür vor der die beiden standen "uhm..." Nun irgendwie verlegen linste sie zur seite "...s-siehst du gleich..." nuschelte sie und machte die Tür auf, da beide nun in dem Zimmer standen sollte Fen schnell bereifen wo sie waren. Es war ein ziemlich großer, hellbeleuchteter raum mit boden tiefen fenstern und einem balkon. Eine ganze wand war voller bücher über Magie und auch anderer sachen. Auf dem schreibtisch lagen eine uniform, bücher und ein paar bilder. In eine der Vitrienen stand eine Geige und anscheinend hatte das zimmer ein ankleide raum und ein eigenes bad.

fen schaute hana an und blickte auf die geige(sie kann geige spielen?)"dein zimmer?..." sie schaute zu hana und nahm sie in den arm"egal was für eine stimme es war..sie war sehr sehr warm und sicher~" fen ließ sich etwas müde auf das bett fallen und schaute zur decke"was für ein tag...die magie hat auch mich etwas kraft gekostet..." sie linste etwas rot zu hana ihr kleid war etwas hochgerutscht "baka..."

Ihr blick folgte Fen ihren blick somit landete dieser auf der Geige und Hana schmunzelte leicht "Ja mein Zimmer.. zumindest so wie es darmals war... Ich hab die geige nicht umsonst hier stehen." Sagte sie etwas verlegen, Kohana wirkte immer noch leicht angespannt, aber das lag wohl an Sonora und dem Schloss. Als Fen sie in den arm nahm schloss hana kurz die Augen anscheinend genoss sie gerade die nähe von Fen vor allem weil sie so eine angst um sie hatte. "Das stimmt sie klang nicht böse.. vllt finden wir ja raus wessen stimme das ist" Leicht schmunzelnd schaute sie zu Fen als diese sich auf das Bett fallen liess, Kohana setzte sich auf die Bett kannte und seufzte "Ja, .. ich bin auch etwas erschöpft.." Sie blickte zu fen und bemerkte das sie rot geworden war und ihr kleid etwas hochgerutscht war, leicht frech stellte sie die Ohren auf, biss sich kurz auf die lippe und beugte sich sanft über Fen,sich etwas auf sie lehnend, sie nahm ihre Hand und hielt diese ganz leicht Fest. Mit der anderen freien hand strich sie Fen leicht über die wange "Ich.. hatte so ne angst.. das ich dich... verlieren könnte..baka.. mach das nie wieder..." Kohanas wangen glühten vor scharm und bevor Fen was sagen konnte küsste sie Fen was dann etwas leidenschaftlicher wurde, Fen ihre Hand hielt sie immer noch fest und drückte diese

Fen hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. Sie linste zu hana und als sie nur einen moment nicht hinschaute war hana schon über ihr. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen als hanas hand ihre wange berührte und ihr blick fiehl in hanas augen. Fen schien ihr ziemlich unterlegen gerade da sie so beschämt war das sie erstmal nichts tat"W-...Was d...denn?...w..wir können doch..n..nicht hier was wenn deine Schwester kom-...!" fens worte wurden prombt unterbrochen durch hanas kuss. Sie fiepte kurz und zog vorsichtig etwas ihre beine an. Was würde denn Hime sagen wenn sie sie so sehen würde!? "W...wenn...wer kommt...hana..." sie erwiederte ihren kuss und hielt ihre hand fest

Kohana hob leicht die Hand und mit einem mal hörte man ein kleines klick, das war das schloss der Tür, sie kicherte leicht, denn darmals hatte fen das in der schule ja auch nicht gestört. "Shh.. hier kommt keiner rein~" Hauchte sie leicht provoziernd in Fens Ohr. Kohana küsste sie erneut, liess dann aber kurz von ihr ab um Fen am hals zu küssen und dort leicht zu beissen. Kohanas wangen waren in einem schönen rot ton gefärbt, doch schien ihr ihre peinlichkeit gerade egal zu sein, sie wollte einfach bei fen sein und diese spüren "..." Mit der anderen Hand mit der sie Fen nicht festhielt strich sie sanft Fen seite entlang und neckte sie an ihrer brust

fens blick weitete sich hanas hauchen im ohr lies sie zusammenschaudern und sie drehte ihr gesicht zu hana"Hast du gerade?...W...Wie..." sie biss sich kurz auf die lippe und verfolgte hanas küsse an ihrem hals. Etwas fester biss sie sich nach dem kuss auf die lippe als sie ihre brust berührte"D...dabei dachte ich d...das ich..immer die..ah!~...b..baka..." fen schloss ihre beine etwas den auch ihr körper reagierte sehr fix auf hanas berührungen das war fen schon etwas peinlich das sie bei hana so leicht nachgab. Sie schien auch ganz langsam etwas feuchter zu werden doch versuchte sie es etwas vor ihr zu verheimlichen"d...du sturkopf..."

Hana zwinkerte ihr frech zu "Magie~" sie küsste fen leicht und schob ganz leicht die träger von ihrem kleid bei seite, während sie Fen vom hals hinab küsste und zwischen durch auch mal zwickte. vorsichtig knöpfte sie Fens kleid auf ihr unterleib war noch bedeckt doch ihr oberkörper nicht mehr, Kohana lächelte etwas verlegen jedoch frech "Du dachtest immer..?~" Ihre stimme war regelrecht provokant, sie bemerkte das Fen ihre beine schloss doch verhinderte sie dies in dem sie eines ihrer beinde dazwischen stellte. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste Fen erneut, während sie mit der freien hand fen etwas um ihre nippel fuhr. Ehe sie sich verlegen runter beugte und sie dort leicht küsste ehe sie sanft an ihren nippeln saugte "ich weiss~... du aber auch"

fen schaute etwas überrascht zu hana"Das...ich...e...etwas offener bin.." sie linste verlegen zu hana und als diese ihr bein zwischen ihre schob fiepte sie kurz auf den sie war schon so empfindlich das sie selbst das spürte"N...Nicht du-...mh!..I..Idiot!...alsob..i..ich es dir so...einfach m...mache..." fen stöhnte kurz auf ihr mund stand etwas offen und sie krallte sich am bett fest"n..nid...ich bin da empfindlich du nuss!" sie streckte ihren oberkörper etwas und versuchte recht leise zu sein denn aufnerksamkeit wollte sie nid erregen"ich..kann nicht so laut~...ngh~.."

Hana hebte etwas den blick und grinste frech, ihre Ohren hatte sie aufgestellt "ich streite das auch gar nicht ab das du offener bist~" Sie küsste fen leicht, als sie fens reaktion wegen ihrem bein mitbekom schmunzelte sie etwas "Du machst es mir gerade aber einfach~" Kohana leckte ihr am hals entlang und zog den rest des kleides auch aus. Da sie ahnte das fen protestieren würde löste sie ihren zopf und nahm die schleife um Fens hände zusammen zu binden, erneut saugte sie leicht an Fens nippeln "Ich weiss~" Sie sollte hana schmunzeln merken, da ihre hände jetzt frei waren strich sie ihr sanft die seite entlang und dann von der brust hinunter zu ihrer vagina. Hanas wangen waren in einem schönen rot ton gefärbt, sie küsste Fen ehe sie ihre Zunge in ihren mund liess und vorsichtig ihre Finger in Fen führte. (Sie scheint nit abgeneigt zu sein..) Ihre finger bewegte sie ganz sanft doch neckte sie fen immer wieder leicht

Fen war so aufmerksam sie folgte hanas bewegungen und schaute ihr in die augen. Sie erwiederte ihren Kuss immer wieder und ihr atem wurde ebenfalls schwerer. Als sie ihre Finger in sie führte löste sie sich kurz von hanas lippen und hob ganz leicht ihr becken sie wollte sich zwar bewegen doch ihre hände waren zusammen gebunden "NI-...AHH!-...Hanaaaa~" (ich werd wahnsinnig ihre finger...) fen drehte ihren kopf zur seite und schloss die augen halb"haaa~" mit ihrem bein zog sie hana an sich und drückte sie leicht gegen ihr becken auf die finger welche sowieso schon in ihr waren. Sie grinste kurz"Mh~"

Hana merkte das Fen aufmerksam ihren bewegungen folgte, sie lächelte leicht verlegen, Ihre wangen waren noch gerötet. Da fen sie gegen ihr becken drückte fiepte hana kurz auf und meckerte dann Fen leicht halbherzig an "B-baka..nit" Sie küsste Fen und leckte ihr dann am Ohr entlang, sie drückte ihre Finger etwas tiefer in fen und liess ihre bewegungen sorgfältiger werden, während sie mit ihren daumen leicht an Fens kitzeler spielte. Sie biss fen leicht an dem Hals und neckte sie dann erneut an der brust aber nur ganz leicht. An kohana ging das ganze auch nicht so spurlos vorbei doch wollte sie erstmal fen necken. Ihr atem war etwas schwerer

fen stöhnte daraufhin etwas lauter auf. Doch als sie merkte das auch hana schwerer atmete musste sie provokant Grinsen und kicherte"geht wohl nicht so spurlos an dir vorbei hm?~" sie schien sich etwas lustig zu machen aber das rein zum provozieren. Auch als hana an ihrem hals knabberte konnte man fens Atem spüren und auch sie kam langsamer an ihre grenzen "ahhh~...v...verdammt~" sie hielt hana an sich fest. Sie glitt mit ihren fuß geschickt unter hanas höschen und hob es mit dem fuß etwas an. Hände hatte sie ja nicht frei

Kohanas wangen waren etwas dunkeler von der Farbe her und sie schaute leicht meckernd zu fen, provokant bewegte sie ihre finger und drückte diese leicht auseinander "Klappe.." Sie beugte sich vor und biss fen ganz leicht an ihrer brust ehe sie wieder sanft saugte. Hana grinste leicht frech und stellte ihre Ohren auf, denn sie merkte das Fen langsam an ihre grenzen kam "was denn?~" Kam es frech von Kohana, sie begann ihre bewegung etwas schneller werden zu lassen, auch krümmte sie ganz leicht ihre finger. "F-fen..? was..-" Sie fiepte leicht als sie merkte was fen da machte "L-lass.. d-das..." (Gott muss ich ihr die beien auch noch fest binden..?) Sie beugte sich vor und zwickte fen leicht in die lippe "B..baka.."

fen kam daraufhin auch sofort und drückte ihren oberkörper ins bett den sie etwas streckte"NICH-...AHHH~" fens blick weitete sich und sie biss sich auf die lippen sie schaute hana in die augen und zog an dem band an ihren händen"MHH~..." fen keuchte etwas"h-...hmpf"

Kohana schmunzelte leicht frech, sie nahm ihre finger vorsichtig aus Fen und küsste sie auf die stirn, Hanas wangen waren knallrot. Vorsichtig löste sie das Band was um fen ihre Handgelenke gebunden war "A-alles gut..?" Sie nahm die schleife und badn sich wieder die haare zusammen, sie hatte den blick etwas verlegen zur seite gerichtet "Und du sagst ich sei süß, haha~" Etwas schmunzelte sie. Hana strich Fen saft die Haarsträhnen aus dem geisicht leicht wartend das Fen sich beruhigte

fen atmete tief durch und linste zu hana. Sie richtete sich auf und streckte sich kurz"D-...Das du das gemacht hast.." hauchte sie verlegen und schaute zu hana"haha aber spurlos is das nicht an dir vorbei hm?~" sie deutete auf hanas unterhose"hm?~"

Kohana lief knallrot an als Fen so verlegen wurde, sie stellte die Ohen nach hinten und liste zur anderen seite "A-a...a-also..." Sie konnte sich das selbst nicht genau erklären aber es hatte sich gut angefühlt und richtig angefühlt. Sie wollte Fen einfach nur nahe sein und sie spüren. hana linste leicht runter und ihre wangen wurden einen ganzen tacken dunkeler, sie hielt ihre Hände und auch ihren schweif schütztend vor sich um sich zu verstecken "K-klappe...! W-wir sollten... m-mal nach hime schauen..." Kohana versuchte davon abzulenken und schon leicht zu flüchten. Es war ihr etwas peinlich. "B-baka" Nuschelte sie

fen hielt hana fest. Da diese sich grad aus dem staub machen wollte hielt sie hana prombt an der unterhose fest die immer mehr rutschte"ahja?~ es ist nichts?~ das sieht HIER aber ganz anders aus haha~" fens wangen waren noch rot und gut durchblutet. Sie lies hana nichtmal groß die chance denn sie küsste sie sofort immer wieder mit der zunge. Mit einem ruck drehte sie hana um und zog den rest der hose auch noch runter"und weg damit hihi~" sie küsste hanas rücken hoch ehe sie sie etwas festpinnte

Kohana die sich gerade etwas versucht hatte aus dem Staub zu machen zuckte etwas zusammen als Fen sie festhielt, knallrot lief sie an als sie merkte WO fen sie festhielt, ihr schweif wedelte nervös hin und her und sollte fen leicht streifen "L-lass...l-l-los.." Kam es verlegen und sie zappelte etwas "E-es... is..n-nix.." flunkerte sie und schaute die andere seite aus zumindest versuchte sie das als Fen sie küsste und hanas protest unterging "F-..fen-..! Wa-" Mit einem ruck hatte sie nicht gerechnet und deswegen fiepste sie etwas erschrocken auf, als diese ihr höschen komlett auszog fiepte sie protestierend auf, leicht schauderte sie als fen ihren rücken hoch küsste, ihre Ohren hatte sie verlegen angelegt und als Fen sie dann festpinnte war Kohanas blick geweitet, ihre wangen waren knallrot und sie schaute beschämt zu der anderen seite

"Was ist?~ du hattest eben noch soooo ein vorlautes mundwerk~" sie strich mit der hand ihren rücken runter zu ihrem hintern bis runter zu ihrer vagina wo sie sanft drüber strich"dein körper glüht~" fen biss sanft in hanas schweif welcher an ihrem gesicht vorbei Strich ehe sie ihren mittelfinger in sie führte

"K-klappe" Meckerte Hana fen an, sie hatte kurz zu ihr geschaut. Ihre Ohen waren immer noch angelegt und ihre wangen knallrot, erneut schauderte sie leicht als Fen ihr den rücken entlang strich, als sie über Hanas vagina strich fiepte sie leicht auf, sie kniff etwas die augen zu und biss sich auf die lippe "Ngh~ N-...nich.." Kohana bemerkte erst gar nicht was fen vor hatte bis sie den Biss an in ihren schweif merkte, sie konnte dieses mal ein stönen nicht unterdrücken "AHH~ N-nit.. d-du.. B-baka! N-n-..nit mein... s-schweif.." (UND auch nit meine Ohren die sind tabu! Fml warum sind die nur so empfindlich...) Sie hatte kurz ihre Ohren komplett angelegt, ihre wangen liessen jetzt eine tomate blass aussehen. Sich etwas versuchend zu beruhigen, linste sie zur seite ehe sie den mittelfinger von Fen merkte und sich abrupt die hand auf den Mund hielt, ihre arme und beine zitterten etwas "Mhh~..Ah!"

fen bewegte ihre finger erst langsam. Sie roch sanft an hana und führte vorsichtig einen anderen Finger in ihren mund"Dein Flehen bringt dir nichts nachdem du mich so geärgert hast~" sie nahm den finger aus hanas mund und mit dem speichel an ihrem finger strich sie um ihren nippel nachdem sie unter ihr oberteil schlüpfte"nicht dein schweif?~ hmmm?~"

Kohana biss sich etwas auf die Lippe um ihre stimme zu unterdrücken, doch man konnte ihre stimme leicht hören "Mgh~" Als Fen an hana roch zuckten ihre Ohen etwas uns sie linste etwas verlegen zu Fen "B-baka.. mmh?!" Kohana wollte fen etwas anmeckern als diese einen ihrer finger vorsichtig in Hanas mund führte, Hana stellte die Ohren etwas verwirrt auf, kurz hatte sie leicht ihren mund geschlossen und Fen ganz leicht gebissen, doch nit so das es Fen weh tun sollte. Bevor sie was sagen konnte vernahm sie Fen ihre stimme und stellte sturr die Ohren nach hinten jetzt biss sie Fen etwas doller als kleine strafe "I-ich.. a-..ah~ flehe.. nit..baka...Mh~" Ihr blick folgte leicht den mit speichel bedeckten finger, sie schien etwas verwirrt weil sie nicht wusste was Fen jetzt vor hatte kurz dadrauf merkte sie die berührungen von Fen an ihren nippeln. "N-..ngh~" Ein leichter schaudern sollte fen merken, Hana hatte ihre Augen zur hälfte geschlossen und in dem moment biss sie weder sich auf die lippe noch versuchte sie anders ihre stimme zu unterdrücken (das... ) Hana stellte die Ohren aufmerksam auf "J-ja.. nicht mein schweif." (Sie hat doch.. irgendwas vor...)

fen hörte hana aufmerksam zu während sie provokant an ihrem zippel etwas zog"Erst mich so ärgern und dann einen auf unschuldig tun hm?~" sie zog hana mit den fingern in ihr einen ticken mehr zu sich um ihre finger intensiver zu bewegen. Als es kurz still war richtete fen sich kurz auf und sagte kein wort bis ein lauter knall kurz im raum ertönte der von fen kam die hana einen klaps auf den hintern gab. Es sollte ihr aber keinesfalls weh tun und wenn dann nur auf eine prickelnde Art und weise"ups...ausgerutscht tut mir leid~" sagte sie kichernd und zog ihre vagina zart etwas auseinander. Sie ärgerte hana etwas indem sie einen lufthauch zu ihr stieß"mh~"

Kohana hatte beide Ohen sturr nach hinten gestellt um zu hören was Fen machte, Hanas arme und beine zitterten recht doll und Fen Provokantes ziehen an ihem Nippel machte das auch nicht besser. Kohana war alleine schon total beschämt wegen der Position in der sie war "Ahh~...haa~ I-..ich.. h-hab ..dich...Mh!~ n-..nit ge-geärgert...u-..und.. ich hab..n-nie.. ge..gesagt das... ich.. unschuldig b-bin .." Kohanas Augen waren noch bis zur hälfte geschlossen, und ihr Mund war ganz leicht geöffnet, immer wieder biss sie sich kurz auf die Lippen um ihre stimme zu unterdrücken und möglichst leise zu sein "W-wah?!" Etwas erschrocken riss sie ihre Augen auf als Fen sie näher an sich zog, ganz kurz linste sie zu Fen doch brach den blickkontackt sofort wieder. Immer wieder Huschten Kohana kleiner für sie unerwünschte geräusche aus ihrem Mund, sie biss sich etwas auf die Lippe und liess ihre Fingernägel leicht in das bett sinken (GOTT... sie ärgert mich doch jetzt mit absicht.. und dann bin ich hier noch... i-in so.. einer peinlichen...) Da Hana so in gedanken war bekam sie gar nicht mit das Fen sich bewegte, erst als sie den klapps von Fen bekam wurde sie aus ihren gedanken gerissen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich abrupt und da Kohana nicht damit gerechnet hatte huschte ihr ein kleines peinliches stöhnen aus dem Mund was nicht unterdrückt war, ihre wangen liefen knallrot an und sie versteckte ihr gesicht etwas in ihren händen. Sie brauchte kurz bis sie sich soweit fasste das sie Fen anmeckern konnte "Von wegen..A-ausgerutscht! D-das hast du mit absicht..! U-und... d-dann auch ... noch.. diese.. posi...E-Egal" Kohana versuchte sich zu bewegen, ihr war das peinlich also versuchte sie irgendwie aus dieser situartion rauszukommen, auf Fens kichern hin "haute" sie Fen leicht mit ihrem schweif und schaute sie etwas meckernd an "M-mgh~.. N-nich..." Kohana versuchte sich erneut zu bewegen "D-du.. sadist...Mh~"

fen schaute hana belustigt an und packte ihren schweif als dieser sie "haute" "Sadist? Ja...das bin ich...und dich stört es nicht~" fen hörte hana neugierig zu als diese so hippelig vor dich hinbrabellte"aha? Die pose hm?~...aber in der...position-.." sie lehnte sich mit ihrem oberkörper auf hanas rücken und drückte noch einen zweiten finger ziemlich tief in sie"...komm ich besser in dich haha~ baaaaaaaka~" sie leckte hanas nacken entlang und seufzte hana ins Ohr"Eben hast du dich wohl für ziemlich überlegen gehalten nur weil ich mal kurz nicht aufgepasst habe hm?" fen grinste. Hana konnte es zwar nicht sehen aber es verrat allein ihre aura

Kohana hatte immer noch die Ohren nach hinten gestellt und alleine an Fens Verhalten wusste sie das isie gerade grinste, sie dadrauf gearde antworten und etwas meckern als Fen plötztlich wieder ihren schweif packte. Hana hatte damit nicht wirklich gerechnet. Ihre augen weiteten sich, etwas doller krallte sie sich am Bett fest und streckte kurz ihren rücken. "MHH-~...N-nicht...m-mein...s..schweif..Fen!" Meckerte sie etwas, ihre wangen waren erneut knallrot geworden und sie versuchte ihren schweif etwas wegzuziehen damit Fen diesen los liess. "..." (Nein.. das tut es auch nicht...) Doch sagte sie erstmal nichts weiter. Leise nuschelte sie ein "Baka" als fen sie etwas neckte wegen der position, sie zuckte aufmerksam mit den Ohren als Fen sich mit ihrem Oberkörper auf ihren rücken lehnte, etwas fragend bewegte sie leicht die Ohren bis sie spürte was Fen vor hatte. "A..AHH~" Hana hielt sich schnell den Mund zu, ihre stöhnen war etwas lauter geworden und total beschämt legte sie die Ohren und den schweif an, ihre Augen hatten sich kurz geweitet und sie biss sich auf die Lippe (Gott...) hanas atem war schon schwerer geworden, da fen ihren hals entlang leckte schauderte sie kurz zusammen "N-nit immer... mh~.. ins o-ohr.." Hanas Augen waren zur hälfte geschlossen und ihre wangen in einem schönen rot "..überlegen..?" Kohana linste zur seite sie hatte etwas tränen in den augen und mied den blick zu Fen "..N-nein..h-hab.. ich.. nit.." Kohana wischte ihr wieder leicht eine mit dem schweif "du mit deinem grinsen..."

fen lächelte und zog ihre finger ruckartig raus ehe sie mit einer bewegung hana umdrehte. Sie pinnte sie am bett fest indem sie sich mit den händen auf ihre arme stüzte und starrte ihr in die augen"hm?~ mein grinsen? Hahaha natürlich entschuldige~" sie biss ihr leicht in ihr fuchsohr ehe sie kurz an der seite leckte und zu hana linste. Sie fuhr vorsichtig wieder ihre finger in sie und bewegte diese zwar langsamer dafür aber wesentlich tiefer"dein "nein" klingt nicht wirklich glaubwürdig hihi"

Ein leicht protestierendes fiepsen huschte aus Hanas mund, sie wollte sich gerade den Mund etwas zuhalten als Fen sie mit einer schnellen bewegung umdrehte sodass sie auf dem rücken lag "W-wah!?" Kohanas Augen waren geweitet und sie schaute zu Fen überrascht hoch, immer noch knallrot im gesicht. Als fen sie festpinnte legte sie die Ohren leicht an und linste zu den Armen, ehe sie etwas beschämt den Kopf wegdrehte, ihre wangen liessen eine tomete blass aussehen "...Tu jetzt nit so...B-..baka..N-ngh!~ Ah~" Hana zuckte leicht zusammen als Fen in ihr Fuchsohr biss, da sie sich nicht den Mund zuhalten konnte biss sie sich etwas doller auf die Lippe, ihre Augen hatte sie geweitet "F-fen~.. n-n..nit die Ohren..mh~." Sie fiepste leicht auf als Fen ihre finger erneut in sie fuhr, ihren rücken leicht durchstreckend mied sie etwas den blick zu Fen auch weil es ihr etwas peinlich war das sie weil sie sich gut fühlte etwas tränen in den augen hatte A-haa~ B-baka..i-ich... mei- Mh~.. das ernst...i-ich.. wollte... dir .. nah..sei-.." Sie brach peinlich berührt den satzt ab und schaute zur seite. Kohana war langsam an ihrer grenze angekommen

fen spürte schon das hana nichtmehr länger konnte und sie fing an ihre bewegungen etwas sorgfältiger und schneller zu werden. Sie küsste sie und hielt ihre hand dabei fest"Na los~...komm ruhig~" sie saugte etwas an hanas zunge und legte ihre brust auf hanas"Du kannst mir auch nah sein~" sie lächelte sanft und bewegte ihre finger unterschiedlich in ihr

"Mnh~ ...Fen~" Kohana erwiederte den Kuss, sie stöhnte immer wieder leise auf und ihr körper zitterte etwas. Da Fen ihre Hand festhielt konnte sie sich nicht wirklich de Mund zuhalten, Ihre Ohren hatte sie angelegt bis sie Fens satzt hörte, sie stellte die Ohren leicht erschrocken auf ehe sie kam. Sie drückte sich etwas in das bett und brach den kuss "AHH-..Mh~ F..fen~.." Hana hatte die Augen halb geschlossen, mit ihrer anderen hand hatte sie sich etwas an fen festgehalten, ihr atem ging noch ziemlich schnell und sie lehnte ihre Stirn an Fen. Knallrot linste sie zu Fen hoch und legte verlegen die Ohren an "La-..lass...mich... b-bitte..." Sie linste zur seite ihre stimme war nur ganz leise "...Nit.. nochmal...so..a-allein...w-wie heute..." Fen war die einzigste die Kohana diese seite von sich zeigte ihr war das total peinlich

fens blick weitete sich. Sie schaute hana an und nahm zart die finger aus ihr. Sie lies sich neben hana fallen und rollte sie sowie sich in eine decke ein"Du Dummkopf...wie könnte ich denn?.." sie lächelte und gab ihr einen kuss auf die strin. Beide schienen ermüdet von dem tag aber auch von gerade jtz. Sie schaute hana glücklich an und ihre augenlieder waren auch zienlich schwer...sie nuschelte etwas ehe sie etwas wegnickte"ich liebe dich so sehr ich will so gerne mein leben...mit dir...tei-..." sie hielt hanas hand immernoch fest

Kohana blickte zu Fen die sich neben sie fallen liess, ihr atem ging immer noch etwas schneller doch war sie sehr erschöpft, da Fen sie und sich zudeckte rollte sich Hana leicht zusammen und kuschelte sich etwas an Fen "..Gut" Nuschelte sie und küsste Fen leicht auf die stirn ihre augen vielen schon regelrecht zu doch hörte sie noch das was fen zum schluss nuschelte "ich.. liebe dich auch Fen.. so sehr.." Bei dem rest nickte sie schon weg doch hatte sie es noch gehört, sie lächelte etwas und schlief dann ein. Am nächsten morgen war Kohana recht spät erst aufegestanden sie war immer noch etwas erschöpft, doch hatte sie sehr gut geschlafen. Wenn Fen aufwachen sollte sollte sie eine ganz feine melodie hören, denn Kohana stand in ihrer alten kleidung - weil ihre alte dreckig war - auf dem Balkon und spielte etwas geige. Die klänge waren sehr ruhig und entspannend

fen schlief tief und fest. Doch eine warme schützende stimme weckte sie auf. Sie blickte neben sich und hana schlief. Sie strich ihr sanft ubers haar als ein blaues licht durch den türspalt nach draußen auf den balkon verstand(was zum?..träume ich?..sicher oder?) fen linste noch ein letzes mal zu hana und zog sich eine der decken um. Ihre schultern waren noch frei und sie folgte dem licht. Etwas wind ließ die gardienen der balkontür wehen und fen öffnete die tür leise und vorsichtig. Irgendwie wusste sie das dort keine Gefahr lauerte"Wer ist da?-..." fen blieb stehen und erstarrte regelrecht beim anblick der göttin"so viel gegeben und so viel verloren mein Kind...ihr habt hart gekämpft für das was ihr begehrt. Und ich habe etwas für euch...ich sag sie in euer zukunft...und euer wunsch...werde ich euch erfüllen...du wirst es jtz vielleicht nich nicht wissen doch schon sehr bald wirst auch du verstehn.." fen schien etwas ratlos"sie?..eure hoheit ihr sprecht in rätseln ich verstehe nicht ganz...und entschuldigt mein auftreten ich wusste nicht..." die göttin lächelte und ein leuchtender funke, eine kleine flamme wich von ihrer hand und drang in fens unterleib ein. Es war ein warmes gefühl"ich werde euch zwei etwas schenken etwas das nur IHR habt und was euch mit sich trägt...deine schwester gab ihr leben...und ich gebe euch eine neue aufgabe" die göttin verriet nicht viel und verschwand mit diesen worten. Fen schien noch seh r perplex und griff sich an den unterleib"was...war das?" doch sie wurde. Aus unerklärlichen gründen wiedee sehr l müde und fiehl zurück ins bett.(was...für ein seltsamer traum...) hanas klänge weckten fen sanft und so erwachte sie am morgen komplett in ruhe. Noch mit dem tuch bedeckt was ihr nicht auffiehl linste sie zu"Haaaanaaa~"

Kohanas Ohren zuckten leicht als Fen ihren Namen rief, somit hörte auch die feine Melodie auf die Kohana spielte. Sich einmal kurz streckend, packte sie die Geige weg und lief durch die Balkon tür in richtung Fen sie linste etwas verlegn zu Fen "Hab .. ich dich geweckt Fen?" Kohana stand nun vor dem Bett, sie trug komplett andere Kleidung als sonst, denn sie trug eine Uniform. Da ihre alte kleidung dreckig war und sie keine neue mitgenommen hatten blieb ihr nur die, sonst hätte sie diese warscheinlich nicht angezogen. Die Uniform hatte einen Hohen kragen der an den aussenseiten mit Goldenen rändern verziert war, Es war ähnlich aufgebaut wie ein rotes kleid, ihr oberteil bestand aus zwei komponenten ein längeres oberteil das an den unteren enden elegant geschnitten war und ein 'oberteil' was aus dem hohenkragen bestand es ging bis kurz unter ihre brust und war schwarz gefärbt. Anscheinend sass dort sonst eine brustplatte die Kohana jetzt aber nicht benö rock des kleides war ein feiner schwarzer falten rock mit weisser spitzte drunter. Alles war recht eng geschnitten damiit es im kampf nicht wirklich störte. Kohana linste zu Fen etwas verwundert "War dir kalt heute nacht? Oder wieso das tuch..?" Sie setzte sich zu Fen aufs bett.

fen blickte noch etwas verträumt zu hana. Die decke hielt sie fest und etwas konnte sie hanas worte noch nicht folgen denn sie war noch in gedanken versunken. Schuld war wohl der traum?"u...uh...morgen...n..Nein hast du nicht und es steht dir sehr gut~" fen lächelte und richtete sich auf. Sanft strick sie über den rock. Etwas verträumt genoss sie die warme briese"wirklich wunderschön~...hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte fen und schaute sie neugierig an während sie die decke schulterhich zog

Kohana stellte die Ihren auf etwas verwundert das fen noch so verträumt war. Sie beugte sich zu ihr und fasste ihr an die Stirn etwas besorgt (Vllt hat sie ja fieber..?) Sie schaute Fen in die Augen bis diese sagte das ihr die Uniform gut steht, ihr blick weitete sich etwas ehe sie ein paar mal blinzelte. "H-huh?!" Sie hob die hände etwas beschwichtigend "I-ich hatte nur nix anderes mehr zum anziehen hier.." Sie linste etwas Fen hinterher als diese aufstand und die warme briese genoss "Bisschen unruhig irgendwie... aber sonst gut, liegt warscheinlich an Sonora" Kohana stellte sich etwas zu Fen "Und dir gehts wirklich gut..?" In dem Augenblick klopfte es an der Tür "Prinzessin Kohana! Die Hoheit ist aufgewacht!"

fen wollte hana gerade antworten. Zuvor schwieg sie kurz"Ja..aber-...huch?" fen zuckte zusammen und drehte sich zur tür um. Sie linste zu hana(war es jz..ein traum oder...was war das überhaupt!?) fen schüttelte den kopf"g..geh ruhig ich muss mich anziehen! Du hast deiner schwester viel zu sagen!" fen tappsre richtung bad welches sehr groß und edel war

Kohana hielt inne da die tür noch verschlossen war konnte eh keiner eintreten "Einen Moment bitte" Sie hielt Fen an der Hand sanft fest "Aber..? Ist was passiert..?" Kohana schaute zu Fen erneut hörte man eine stimme von aussen "Entschuldigt Bitte Prinzessin" Kohana verdrehte die Augen "Einen Moment" Sagte sie etwas lauter "O-okay .. die Hiheit erwartet euch dann in ihrem Zimmer" Schwupp weg war der Diener und Kohana seufzte "Zieh dich in ruhe an, ich denke sie wird sich bei dir auch bedanken wollen"

fens blick weitete sich"Aber ich hatte nur sehr gut geschlafen...ungewohnt gut mehr nicht es ist alles ok!" fen begann sich ein weißes edles langes kleid anzuziehen ihre haare lies fen offen sie waren leicht lockig wegen der nacht und fiehlen fluffig. Sie folgte hana und blickte noch ein letzes mal zum balkon ehe sie kurz zu ihrem unterleib linste"...vielleicht hast du recht.."(irgendwie...kann das kein traum gewesen sein?)

Kohana blicke in Fen ihre Augen und nickte "Okay" Sie wartete bis Fen sich angezogen hatte und Band sich einen Zopf, als sie Fen sah wurden ihre wangen etwas rot und hana linste etwas verlegen weg "S-sieht sehr gut aus..." Sie machte sich zusammen mit Fen auf dem Weg zu dem Zimmer von Hime, sie liefen durch einige schöne und sehr edel verzierte Gänge, bis sie vor einer großen flügel tür standen, Kohana wollte gerade anklopfen als eine saft klingende stimme ertönte "Du brauchst nicht klopfen Kohana, tritt bitte ein." Kohanas Ohren hatten leicht gezuckt und sie lächelte ehe sie die Tür aufmachte und wirklich keine sekunde später Hime Kohana regelrecht umhüpfte, da Kohana damit nciht gerechnet hatte taumelte sie zurück und landete auf dem boden inklusive hime. Die Hana umarmte, "H-hime..?!"

fen folgte hana und als hime hana so umrannte wich sie einen schritt zurück, hob ihr kleid vorne etwas hoch und blickte zu den zwei runter"H-..Hoheit?" fen linste fragend zu hana doch man konnte ihrem gesichtsausdruck entnehmen das sie sich sehr für hana freute"Ist alles ok bei euch?"

Hime linste zu Fen hoch und strahlte sie regelrecht an, nachdem sie etwas verlegen die Ohren zur seite stelllte "Ihr .. seid Fenja.. richtig?" Kohana linste zu Hime und schnippste ihr vor die stirn "Hast du im ernst..." HIme begann zu kichern und stand auf "Nein~ Hihi" HIme lud die beiden ein das zimmer zu betreten und setzte sich auf das Bett, sie war noch etwas erschöpft "Achja.." Sie linste zu Fen "Ihr braucht nicht so förmlich sein, .." Kohana hielt ihr instant den Mund zu "Du hast ..doch meine erinnerungen gelesen!" Leicht schaute Hime zu Hna und schüttelte den Kopf "Nur gedanken gelesen mehr nicht" Hana schien gerade nciht zu wissen ob sie sich dadrüber freuen sollte oder nicht "Erstmal, Vielen Dank Fenja das ihr Kohana geholfen habt. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr komplett aber ihr wart an der Quelle und habt mich gewarnt richtig?"

fen wurde etwas rot so wurde sie noch nie gegrüßt. Sie tat einen kleinen knicks ehe sie ihr in den raum folgte(woher weiß sie...)"Ja das bin ich" antwortete fen selbstsicher und musste bei hanas reaktion kcihern"nanu so kenn ich dich ja garnicht haha~" auf himes frage hin nickte sie still"Ich bin froh...das ihr euch daran etwas erinnern könnt..."

Chibihime und Kohana sassen nun auf dem Bett, HIme war zugedeckt und Kohana sass regelrecht wie ein 'beschützter' neben ihr. Hime lächelte sanft als sie sah das Fen rot geworden war, ihre Ohren flufften sich sanft auf. Allgemein wirkte Hime viel freundlicher und aufgeschlossener als Kohana, sie schien regelrecht zu strahlen vor freude. Nicht das Kohana total der pessimist war aber sie war wesentlich ernster und auch ruhiger. Chibihime wollte gerade auf die Frage von Fen antworten woher sie denn ihren namen kannte als Kohana ihr ins wort fiehl. "Chibihime ist sozusagen eine Traumseherin, sie kann erinnerungen und auch gedanken lesen als wären sie bücher..." Kohana linste zu Fen, und hime begann zu kichern, denn sie wusste das Kohana es gar nicht mochte wenn man sie lesen konnte wie ein buch. "Das stimmt, hihi und Kohana mag das gar nicht~" Hime neckte Hana etwas was diese sturr die Ohren nach hinten stellen liess "Klappe" Meckerte sie. Hime horchte auf als sie Fen reden hörte, sie schien Fenja sofort irgendwie zu mögen und lachte "Hast du dich etwa bei ihr anders benommen..?" Warnend linste Hana zu Hime ehe ihre Ohen sanft zuckten da Chibihime neben sich auf das Bett klopfte Fen zeigend das sie sich zu den beiden setzten durfte "Ich habe es dir und meiner schwester zu verdanen das ich noch lebe und mich wieder an allem erinnern kann, auch wenn manche erinnerungen noch etwas verblasst sind. Deshalb möchte ich euch beiden danken, ich würde gerne ein kleines fest organiesieren zur Feier das von uns dreien die flüche aufgehoben wurden" Sie lächelte sanft "Und wenn ihr wollt könnte ihr etwas hier bleiben so lange ihr wollt" Chibihime nahm etwas aus der schublade neben ihrem Bett und hielt es hana hin, ich hab schon alles aufgeschrieben aber da ich mich noch ausruhen soll.. magst du es zu Misawa bringen? Sie wird dann alles vorbereiten für das Fest" *Kohana linste das schreiben an, seufzte und nickte ehe sie den raum verlies um den Brief abzugeben. Hime linste zu Fen und lächelte sanft "kann ich.. dich vielleicht was fragen..?

fen tappste auf himes erlaubnis hin zu ihr und setze sich mit einem lächeln gegenüber auf die andere seite von hana"Ja? Natürlich dürft ihr ich kann euch wohl schwer den mund verbieten hm?~" fen kicherte und schaute hime fröhlich an. Fens anspannungen schienen auch komplett abzufallen und für den Moment vergaß sie auch die komische nacht die sie hinter sich hatte"Ein fest? Seid ihr sicher das euch das nicht zuviel ist?"

Hime lächelte Fen sanft an, sie richtete sich etwas auf und schaute Fen in die Augen "Du... warst kurz vor dem sterben wo wir uns an der Quelle gesehen haben... meine Schwester hat irgendwas gemacht um dir zu helfen oder?" Hime klang etwas besorgt ehe sie kicherte "Und... du und meine Schwester ihr seid... in einer Beziehung richtig?" Hime fluffte die Ohren auf und strahlte Fen an. Sie schien keines wegs böse dadrüber eher das gegenteil sie schien neugierig "Das mit dem Fest wird gehen! Ich will das Hana noch einmal als Prinzessin gesehen wird und nicht nur als meine Leibwache oder verräter... und ausserdem müssen wir das feiern das wir alle gesund sind!~"

fen wurde kurz still. Ihr blick weitete sich und sie schaute zu boden"Ja...hat sie...auch...sie hat den fluch den ich aktiviert habe übernommen damit der pakt intakt bleibt...normal gebraucht man den zauber nicht...doch in meinem fall tat ich es damit hana an euch ran kann.." fens wangen liefen plötzlich rot an sie lächelte und antwortete stolz"J...Ja dem ist so...auch wenn ich eigentlich...ihre lehrerin war.."

Hime nickte "Ich hab es mir gedacht.. uhm.. Ich hoffe das Akaya das ... aushält. Sie schaute zu fen doch sagte sie das eher in Gedanken "Sie scheint dich sehr zu lieben sie hat normal niemanden an sich ran gelassen, nicht mal mich. Sie hatte immer diese Mauer um sich die sie vor allem Schütze und alles einfach abprallen liess. Ich frage mich echt wie du es geschafft hast das sie sich dir öffnet." Hime kicherte sie erinnerte sich gerade an etwas "Oh ihr wart ihre lehrerin?"

fen kicherte"Ja..ich hatte ihre eintrittsuntersuchung gemacht...ursprünglich.." fen stand auf und streckte sich das lange kleid das sie ein schleierkleid fiehl wehte etwas"Sie kann so ein dickkopf sein...sagt mal...hime...kennt ihr zufällig auch...stimmen?...in träumen oder so etwas..." sie schaute die fenster hinnaus

Hime lächelte etwas Frech, es war lange nicht so frech wie Kohanas doch konnte man es bei ihr gut erkennen "Eintritts untersuchung.. haha das muss ja was gewesen sein." Hime schmunzelte sanft und fluffte erneut die Ohren auf "Ihr seid wirklich sehr hübsch Fenja. Kein wunder das Kohana euch so mag" Aufmerksam hörte sie Fen zu "Oh ja.. sie ist wirklich sehr sturrköpfig, wenn sie was nicht will macht sie das auch nicht... es war darmals sehr schwer ... sie hat sich so oft mich anderen Wachen gezofft.. wenn nicht sogar mit ihnen geprügelt.." Sie kicherte denn sie hatte eine Erinnerung im kopf "Wie gerne würde ich dir das zeigen" Sie blicke zu fen "Stimmen in träumen..? Ja natürlich .. habt ihr so etwas gehabt? Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr es mir erzählen ich werde nichts Kohana sagen"

himes kompliment lies fen kurz stottern und knallrot werden"..." sie gab hime ihre hände auch damit hime sehen konnte was mit fens schwester passiert war da alles ja auch mit dem traum zu tun hatte"n..naja...es war wirklich sehr komisch...irgendwie...ich sprach zu Elinu...eher noch sie zu mir...sie wollte mir etwas geben...etwas was nur hana und ich haben können..etwas das das leben meiner schwester ausgleichen könnte..." sie seufzte und schüttelte den kopf"Hana weiß noch nichts davon...so neugierig wie sie wäre...sie schlief und hat nichts mitbekommen...und was hana angeht...ich war mir eigentlich nicht sicher anfangs...denn ich wage stark zu bezweifeln das sie schon immer anders war...was die geschlechter angeht..."

Hime lächelte und kicherte sanft als sie sah das Fen verlegen wurde und kurz stotterte, sie fand das sehr amüsant. Hime drückte sanft Fen ihre Hände in einer etwas beruhigenden Geste, da sie eine sogenannte "traum seherin" war konnte sie komplett die erinnerungen von fen sehen, sie legte eine Hand auf Fens Haar und lächelte sie etwas trauerig an "Ihr habt einige harte schicksals schläge hinter euch Fenja." sie hörte ihr zu als Fen erklärte was passiert sei "Sie hat dir was gegeben..? Was nur Kohana und ihr haben könnt..." Hime schien zu überlegen, sie hatte einen verdacht "Fenja, tut ihr mir einen gefallen..? Trinkt bitte keinen Alkohol im Moment und wenn es euch nicht gut gehen sollte sagt ihr mir bitte sofort bescheid." Sie schaute zu Fen und legte ihre Hand auf Fen ihre "Hmm ihr habt ihr nichts davon gesagt, naja solange ihr noch nicht wisst was das war ist es denke ich okay. Und wie ist es jetzt...? Seid ihr euch jetzt sicher? Um ehrlich zu sein.. Kohana hatte weder die zeit noch das interesse an einer Beziehung darmals.. sie hat einige leute ablitzten lassen, Auch hat sie nie wirklich mit mir über sowas geredet, aber ich kann dir sagen das sie da sie mit dir in einer beziehung ist das sehr sehr ernst meint. Sie würde dich was sowas angeht nicht anlügen, ich glaube sie würde wirklich alles tun damit es dir gut geht. Ich hab vorhin etwas ihre erinnerungen gelesen .. weil ich wissen wollte wie es euch nachem ich bewusstlos geworden bin ergangen ist, ich hatte mir sorgen gemacht. Und ... sie hat nie.. wirklich noch nie wegen einer person geweint, in dem moment war sie so weit das sie ihr leben für dich gegeben hätte damit es dir gut geht."

fens blick weitete sich. Sie verstand nicht ganz"kein alkohol?...o..ok...w...wenn ihr es so wünscht...und ja werde ich!" fen lächelte"ja...ich vertraue ihr..das tu ich wirklich so sehr ich sie liebe...habe ich auch keine zweifel" fen stand auf und verbeugte sich kurz"Habt vielen vielen dank ich denke ich werde mal hana aufsuchen..." fen lächelte und blickte zu hime als sie den raum verlies und kurz nachdachte"kein alkohol also...hm..ich denke..g...geht klar?"

Hime lächelte und fluffe glücklich die Ohren auf "ich hab nur einen verdacht... deswegen lass uns sehen wie es dir geht~ Und wenn was ist meld dich einfach." Mit jedem wort das Fen sagte wurde himes lächeln breiter sie schien sich total für ihre schwester zu freuen und Fen hatte sie jetzt schon ins herz geschlossen "Das ist gut, sie vertraut dir auch sehr doll. Ich hoffe für euch beiden das ihr jetzt zusammen richtig glücklich werden könnt denn ihr beide habt harte schicksalsschläge hinter euch. Natürlich vllt kann sie dich ja etwas im schloss umher führen? Das wird dich bestimmt interessieren~" Sie erwiederte Fens lächeln und kciherte als die tür zu war (Mal schauen ob ich recht habe, das könnte für beide eine seeehr große überraschung sein!) Kohana hatte gerade den brief abgegeben an Misawa, diese war regelrecht panisch erstamal vor ihr geflüchtet bis Kohana ihr irgendwie klar machen konnte das sie ihr nichts böses wollte sondern ihr einen brief von Hime geben sollte. Etwas genervt lief sie um die ecke eines ganges und lief direkt gegen Fen. "w-wa...? S-sry.." Sie linste zu Fen hoch und ihr blick weitete sich "Hast du mich gesucht?"

fen blickte etwas erschrocken zu hana runter"huch!...alles ok hana? Du musst schon vor dich kucken haha! Und ja habe ich" fen lächelte sanft und küsste hana auf die stirn"Ich freue mich wirklich auf die feier...aber ich denke den alkohol werd ich weglassen...solange wir bei deiner schwester sind...ich finde das gehört sich so~" fen linste kurz zur seite und zurück ehe sie hana neugierig anschaute"sag mal...du kennst dich dich sicher super aus hier~ was kann man denn hier tolles machen?"

Kohana blickte zu Fen hoch, sie hatte nicht gedacht das Fen sie suchen würde. Etwas verlegen schaute sie zur seite "Ja alles okay, bis auf das die leute echt angst vor mir haben..." Sie seufzte leicht, als Fen ihr auf die stirn küsste zuckten ihre Ohren leicht und sie lächelte etwas. "Na ich denke das das besser ist, auch wenn cih denke das du alkohol schon vertragen tust. Die feier hmm...? Ich freu mich auhc schon aber so wie ich Hime kenne wird das eine recht große feier." Kohana lehnte sich etwas gegen die wand und blicke erneut zu Fen als diese sie anschaute "Ja klar, ich bin immer hin hier aufgewachsen." Sie schmunzelte leicht "Was man hier tolles machen kann..? Hmm ich kann dich durchs schloss führen, oder wir könnten hier zu einem see gehen. Wir haben hier übrigends auch heisse quellen. Sonora hat viele Cafes paranlagen und sowas." Sie schaute aus dem Fenster und stupste Fen dann an, leicht beugte sie sich zu ihr "Aber erstmal was anderes... du hast keinen hunger oder?" Damit meinte sie nicht normales essen sondern ob Fen blut brauchte. Sonora war eine Magie stadt, die mitten in einer wüste lag somit waren drum herum viele kleine "oasen" denen heilende kräfte nachgesagt wurden.

fen hörte hana aufmerksam zu und lehnte sich etwas an die wand. Seit einiger zeit verspürte siek komischerweise keinerlei hunger. Alsob dieser von etwas unterdrückt werden würde"N..Nicht das ich...w...wüsste...ich habe komischerweise garkeinen Durst momentan...aber ich schätze das ist auch gut so!" fen lächelte sanft"heiße quellen hören sich doch toll an~ und caffees ebenfalls!" fen schien gerade ziemlich energiegeladen. Sie fluffte kurz ihr kleid auf ehe sie etwas umherlinste"und was die leute betrifft...gib ihnen etwas zeit...es ist viel passiert seit jeher oder nicht?"

Kohana war auch an der Wand gelehnt ehe sie zu Fen schaute, etwas verwirrt (Sie hat keinen Hunger..? Hat das etwas mit dem fluch zusammen gehangen..? Nein das kann nicht. Woran liegt es dann?) "Okay, aber wenn was ist sag mir bescheid." Sie streckte sich leicht und ihre Muskeln knackten leicht, die ganze anspannung fing langsam an von ihr abzufallen "Dann erst heisse quellen? Und dann etwas in die Stadt?" Kohana grinste frech und pieckste Fen in die seite "So energiegeladen" Kichernd drehte sie sich um und ging ein paar schritte "Na dann gehen wir mal hmm?.. Ja es ist viel passiert und es liegt nicht nur dadran Fen also an den vorfall" Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf

fen zuckte kurz zusammen nd verschränkte die arme an der stelle wo hana sie piekste"H-...Hey!...baka..." sie folgte hana und schien etwas gedankenversunken(hab ich irgendwas falsches gegessen?..iwas falsch gemacht mit dem fluch?...nein...) sie schüttelte den kopf. Und schaute hana neugierig an"Laufen wir oder wie kommen wir da hin?" sie griff nach hanas hand"n..nid so schnell..." sichtlich beschämt schaute sie zur seite doch auf die Quellen freute sie sich riesig

Hana stellte die Ohren auf und nickte dann auf Fens frage "Ja ist aber nicht weit, es ist eine Quelle die nicht viele leute kennen." Als Fen nach ihrer Hand griff und sie somit stoppte weitete sich etwas ihr blick und sie linste zu fen "A-alles okay..? Willst du.. doch nicht?" Kohana schien gerade sichtlich veriwrrt vor allem da Fen so beschämt reagierte. Besorgt fasst sie ihr an die Stirn "Geht es dir doch nicht gut..?" Leicht musterte sie Fen

als hana anhielt um fens temperatur zu fühlen. Zuckte sie kurz. Sie blinzelte ein paar mal und schaute sie verwundert an"huh? Ja es ist...alles ok hana" fen lächelte auch wenn sie irgendwas fühlte was sie nicht beschreiben konnte"sag mal...war hime jemals verlobt?...es würde mich nur interessieren..." sie lief hana nach denn den weg kannte sie ja nicht. Das licht schien ihr ins Gesicht und sie seufzte gelassen

Ein leicht entspanntes seufzten verliess Hanas mund sie hatte sich kurz echt sorgen gemacht, das Fen ihr so viel bedeutete und sie sich deswgen sorgen machte liess sie etwas verlegen werden (Ich komm mir echt blöd vor manchmal) Kohana lief vor in richtung Quelle, als sie Fen frage hörte hielt sie kurz inne. "Nein war sie noch nicht.. also zumindest in der zeit wo ich bei ihr war nicht. Ich weiss nicht ob sich das jetzt geändert hat aber ich bezweifel es... denn sie hatte keinen Ring an" (Verlobt sein hmm..?) Kohana lief etwas in gedanken weiter auf dem weg hatten sie sich noch eben was zu Trinken und etwas zum frühstück geholt als sie an der quelle ankamen. Die quelle war komplett natürlich um ihr drum herum waren eine natürliche stein fläche.

Fen folgte Hana aufmerksam den weg entlang. Ihr herz klopfte die ganze zeit ziemlich schnell auch wenn sie es sich nicht erklären konnte(ugh was soll das denn jtz..)"hm ok dann wird das wohl auch so sein~" an der Quelle angekommens seufzte fen entspannt. Sie schien sich sehr zu freuen"Das ist es?" fen hielt nach anderen auschnau dich zu voll war es nicht"so schön hier!"

Kohana stellte das Frühstück nahe der Quelle ab, die quelle war ein ort den nur leute des Königshauses betreten durften und somit war hier keiner. Sie streckte sich etwas, sie sonne war sehr angenehm doch warfen die Bäume auch einige schatten was es hier nicht zu warm werden liess. "Ja, das ist die Quelle. Sie ist ziemlich abgelegen." Sie linste zu fen und lächelte sanft "Ja, das ist es wirklich. Ich bin selbst zum ersten mal hier.. " (Weil ich nen workaholic bin...war ich nie hier...)

fen folgte hana in einen kleinen bereich wo man sich entkleiden konnte. Sie band ihre haare hoch und hang ihre kleider über eine edle bank in mitten des raumes welche keine lehne hatte. Sie band sich das seidene handtuch um und blinzelte aus dem raum zur quelle"...i..ich will...da rein.." fens augen strahlten sie konnte es wohl kaum erwarten"ich war schon ewig nichtmehr..hier...es ist fast wie urlaub nach all dem~"

Auch Kohana zog sich aus und wickelte etwas verlegen ein Handtuch um sich, ihre kleidung hatte sie ordentlich weggelegt, als sie sah wie hibbelig Fen war musste sie etwas kichern sie konnte so niedlich sein. "Natürlich, deswegen sind wir doch hier" Kohana liess Fen als erstes ins wasser gehen, es war angenehm warm. Kohana setzte sich hinter Fen nur ihre beine waren im wasser. Sie strich fen etwas über den nacken und begann diesen dann sanft zu massieren. "Du bist ganz schön verspannt~" Sie strich sanft über ihre schulterblätter und dann wieder zu ihren nacken

fen schmiss das handtuch erstmal beiseite und stieg vorsichtig ins Wasser. Ein entspanntes seufzen verließ ihren mund als sie eintauchte. Sie linste kurz zu hana und als sie sah das diese sich vorerst nur an den rand setze schmunzelte sie. Sie lehnte sich mit dem rücken an den beckenrand zwischen hanas beine und ließ den kopf nach hinten auf ihre schenkel fallen. Fen lächelte"mhh~..." als sie hanas hände an uhren schultern merkte zuckte sie kurz und blinzelte. Ihre wangen wurden kurz etwas rötlicher und fen wirkte etwas verschlafen"aber du~"

Etwas verlegen legte sie die Ohren an, sie massierte weiter ihre Schultern und ihre finger wanderten etwas auf ihre schultern. "Müde?~" Fragte hana leicht frech. Vorsichtig strich sie ihren hals entlang und schmunzelte etwas "So kann ich dich ncht wirklich gut massieren" Hana beugte sich vor und küsste fen auf die stirn "Ich bin nicht verspannt" Flunkerte sie und linste zur seite. Sie strich kurz bis vor ihr schlüsselbein und massierte einfach etwas weiter

fen pustete eine haarsträhne aus ihrem gesicht und drehte sich um. Sie stüzte sich mit den beiden händen an dem beckenrand hoch so das hana zwischen ihren armen saß und fens becken zwischen hanas beinen. Sie starrte hana an, abwartend auf ihre reaktion. Sie grinste etwas"hm~...wem machst du denn hier was vor?" sie pustete hana leicht ins ohr und drückte ihre nasse Brust an hanas"Ich darf kein alkohol trinken...auf der feier" fen schmunzelte etwas und lehnte ihren kopf etwas zur seite

Kohana tastete sanft die verspannten stellen an Fens schultern ab sie war recht konzentriert dadrauf das sie erst sehr spät realisierte was Fen vor hatte, sie blinzelte ein paar mal und stellte ihre Ohren auf als Fen sich an dem becken rand hoch stützte, ihr blick weitete sich "E-...eh..?" Etwas wie erstarrt blickte sie vorsichtig zu Fen und ihre wangen liefen knallrot an "B-..baka..s-setzt... d-dich wieder.. h-hin..." Hana linste knallrot zur seite, ihre Hände hatte sie auf ihren schoss und hielt sie etwas in ner faust. "I-...ich mach... k-keinem ...w-was vor..." Als Fen ihr dann ins ohr pustete zuckte dies und Hana fiepte leicht, sie drehte etwas beschämt ihren Kopf weg "N-ngh~ .. N..nit immer.. d-die Ohren...! I-ich... bin da... empfindlich...b-baka.." Erneut fiepte sie leicht als Fen ihre brust an Hanas drückte "D-du..darfst keine alkohol trinken..? Verträgst du ihn nicht?" (Haha... sie is nit wie ich... sie verträgt ihn bestimmt..) Kohana schaute Fen in die Augen, ehe sie sich langsam nach vorne beugte und Fen kurz sanft küsste

fen schaute hana neugierig an"was ist mit deinen Ohren hm?~" sie kicherte und nahm etwas die hand vor den mund. Sie schaute zu hana hoch und blinzelte ein paar mal ehe sie ihr ein paar verklebte haarsträhnen von der stirn wegwischte"N-...Nein das ist es n..nicht...Hime hatte mich lediglich darum gebeten.." sie kam hana noch ein stück näher. Ihr unterkörper schaute auch schon etwas aus dem wasser und sie küsste hana leidenschaftlich"Ich bin entspannt also keine sorge ok?~"

Kohana stellte sturr die Ohren nach hinten und linste zur anderen seite, etwas meckernd antwortete sie dann "Meine Ohren sind empfindlich, Nicht nur die Ohren der schweif auch..." Sie warf fen einen leicht grummeligen blick zu als diese kicherte, als Fen ihr die haar strähnen aus dem gesicht strich schloss sie sanft die Augen. "Hmm? Hime hat dich drum gebeten..?" (Sie.. wird schon ihre gründe haben..?) Erneut weitete sich Kohana s blick als Fen ihr noch etwas näher kam "Ich weiss das du entsp-...!" Bevor Kohana wirklich antworten konnte küsste Fen sie schon, Hanas augen weiteten sich ehe diese sich langsam bis zur hälfte schlossen, sie erwiederte den Kuss von Fen "Mh~"

fen ließ kurz von hanas lippen ab um auch den rest ihres körpers aus dem wasser zu stüzen und sich auf hana zu setzen. Sie zog sie sachte am haar herbei"du willst das ich mich wieder setzte?..willst du das...wirklich?~" durch den ruck wo fen sich hochgehieft hatte lösste sich ihre haarspange und ihre haare fiehlen ihre schultern runter"außerdem...scheinst du nicht abgeneigt!" diesmal küsste sie hana mit dee Zunge und ließ auch nicht ab von ihr

Kohana öffnete langsam und recht verträumt ihre Augen, sie blinzelte etwas da Fen von ihren lippen abgelassen hatte. Hanas wangen waren gerötet, sie linste zu Fen die sich gerade auf Kohana setzte, ihre Wangen liefen knallrot an und sie schaute etwas erschrocken zu Fen hoch. Kohana liess sich sanft an den Haaren zu Fen ziehen auch wenn ihre Ohren recht sturr nach hinten gestellt waren. "F-fen..." Sie biss sich etwas auf die Unterlippe, recht unschlüssig und nervös. (B-baka Fen...!) "..." Sie mied den blick kontakt zu Fen und sie schien nicht wirklich zu wissen wie sie antworten sollte oder eher wollte sie es nicht zugeben (G-gott... w-wie soll ich.. d-dadrauf bitte antworten..?!) Kohana hörte die Haarspange auf den Boden fallen ihre Ohren zuckten sanft und sie linste zu Fen hoch deren haare jetzt über ihre schultern fiehlen. "B-baka...a-als...o-ob...ic-" Kohanas halbherziger protest wurde von fens kuss unterbrochen, Hanas Blick weitete sich und sie zappelte kurz "W-was...w-wenn..." Kohana seufzte leicht in den Kuss, sie erwiederte diesen sanft. Ihre Ohren waren etwas angelegt und ihre wangen in einem schönen rot ton

fens augen waren halb offen und sie schaute hana still an"perverse~" sie lehnte sich mit ihrem ganzen gewicht auf hana und drückte sie runter. Der boden war nass aber das warme wasser gab ihm eine angenehme temperatur. Sie legte ihre zunge zwischen hanas Brust an und leckte ihr hoch bis zum hals"außerdem...brennt mein körper förmlich...und das liegt nicht...an dem wasser" fen kicherte kurz ehe sie etwas an ihrer lippe knabberte

Kohana linste mit roten wangen zu Fen, sie hatte ihre Ohren leicht seitlich gestellt. Sie sass noch vor Fen mit den beinen in dem wasser " B-..b..baka! A-a...als ob...! W-wa-" Kohanas Augen weiteten sich prompt als Fen sie neckte, ihre wangen die sich etwas beruhigt hatten liefen direkt wieder rot an ehe sie versuchte fen anzumeckern. Da Fen sich mi ihrem ganzen gewicht auf Kohana drückte und diese damit nicht gerechnet hatte fiehl sie sanft nach hinten, jedoch strampelte sie etwas und kniff die augen zu "F-f..fen war-" Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Augen erneut und sie schaute hoch zu Fen die nun über ihr war. "Nmg~..B-baka.."

hanas zappeln brachte fen nicht wirklich zum verlieren ihres gleichgewichts sondern ließ sie mit einem kichern rumzappeln"Du bist immer so nervös egal wie oft wir es tun~ egal wie oft ich dich küsse~" fen strich hanas haare aus dem gesicht und legte ihren oberkörper auf hanas. Sie küsste sie erneut. Etwas frecher und provokanter"mh~...ich glaube ja nicht das...wir hier...irgendwie.." fens haare kitzelten hana am hals und sie strich mit ihren fingerspitzen über ihren unterleib

Fen ihr kichern liess Hanas Ohren erneut kurz wackeln ehe sie diese aufstellte und Fen in die Augen schaute. Ihre wangen waren immer noch recht rot und als sie hörte was Fen sagte wurde sie erneut verlegen, sturr stellte sie die Ohren nach hinten und linste zur seite, etwas frech folgte dann "Du warst doch letztens auch nervös.." Fen sollte merken das ie versuchte ihre peinlichkeit und nervösität gerade etwas zu überspielen. "A-außerdem... ist das.. besser als ob ich gleichgültig.. wäre..." (Ich kann nix dafür.. ich macht mich halt nervös.. allein mein herz jedes mal... ) Genau das gleiche sagte auch regelrecht ihr gesichtsausdruck. Sanft schloss sie kurz die Augen öffnete diese aber sofort wieder, als fen ihren oberkörper auf Hanas legte sollte sie den herzschlag von Kohana merken. Leicht zwickte sie Fen in die lippe, da diese recht frech küsste. "...N-normal...s-solle hier...keiner..." (Was red ich da?!) Ein leichtes kichern huschte aus Hanas mund da fens haare sie kitzelten, da fen über ihren unterleib strich schauderte kohana leicht und versteckte dann etwas ihr gesicht in Fens haaren

auf hanas kichern hin musste fen auch kurz schmunzeln. Sie strich ihr außerhalb ihrer vagina entlang. Als sie prombt das hantuch nahm und damit ihr handgelenk an ihren Fußknöchel band so dass ihr bein etwas angewinkelt war aber sie nicht viel machen konnte"hihi praktisch~" sie küsste hanas bauch runter und sank mit ihrem körper dazu etwas ins wasser ein. Sie roch sanft an ihr und biss ihr in den oberschenkel

"Mng~..." Hana hatte ihre Ohren sanft angelegt, sie merkte gar nicht was Fen da vor hatte erst als sie das rascheln den Handtuches hörte linste sie leicht zu der stelle wo das geräusch her kam. Allerdings war es schon zu spät, denn Fen hatte schon das handtuch dazu genutzt um Hanas Fußknöchel and ihr Hangelenk zu binden, ihr blick weitete sich etwas und sie schaute etwas überrascht, verlegen und auch leicht überfordert zu fen. Ihre wangen waren jetzt knallrot und sie zappelte versuchend sich zu befreien. "F-f-f-fen..?!... B-bind... m-mich...l-..los..." Kohana merkte ziemlich schnell das sie sich nicht befreien konnte, sie hatte ihre Ohren angelegt und ihr schweif schwang recht nervös hin und her, es passte ihr ncht wirklich das sie nichts machen konnte. "D-du... b-baka..." Leise seufzte sie als fen ihr den bauch entlang küsste, sie hatte kurz die augen geschlossen ehe sie kurz erneut versuchte ihren arm der festgebunden war zu bewegen (t-tut sich.. gar nix...I-ich... dachte nit das sie... sowas.. mal bei mir...) Als Fen sie in den oberschenkel biss fiepte sie etwas lauter auf, denn sie war ja komplett in gedanken gewesen "Ah~! ... "

fen trank etwas aber der biss war nicht so tief das es stark blutete. Sie rieb vorsichtig an ihrem kitzler und die körperwärme der beiden ließ fen sehr wohl fühlen. Ihre sinneswahrnehmungen waren sowieso etwas ausgeprägter. Sie ließ nicht von ihren lippen ab und als sie langsam merkte das auch hanas körper auf fens Berührungen reagierte führte sie direkt anfangs 2 finger ein"wenn es weh tur sag es mir~vielleicht lass ich es dann~" sagte fen frech. Klar würde sie es lassen wenn es hana weh tun würde

Kohana merkte den Biss von Fen, der allerdings nicht wirklich weh tat, sie liess Fen einfach trinken ihre Augen hatte sie bis zur hälfte geschlossen und auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben würde mochte sie es irgendwie wenn fen von ihr blut trank bzw sie biss. "Mmh~.. F-..fen.." Hana legte ihre Ohren leicht an, leise und mit etwas zitternder stimme hauchte sie Fen ihren namen, die körperwärme von Fen liess Kohana entspannen und sich wohl fühlen. Fenja hatte allgemein eine sehr entspannende wirkung auf Kohana. Immer mal zwischendurch versuchte sie ihren arm und ihr bein zu bewegen was allerdings nicht ging da die beiden mit dem handtuch aneinander gebunden waren, jedoch bewegte sie diese eher aus reflext bzw versuchte sie es. "a-ha~.." Sie erwiederte immer wieder die sanften küsse von Fen, auch wurde ihr atem mit der zeit schwerer. Ihre wangen hatten eine ziemlich schöne rote farbe und ihr Schweif schwang leicht hin und her immer mal wieder streife er Fens beine in einer sehr sanften berührung. "..." Kurz dadrauf merkte sie wie Fen zwei finger direkt in sie führte, kohanas blick weitete sich und sie hob leicht ihr becken an, ehe sie mit der anderen freien hand versuchte fens hand festzuhalten. Allerdings nicht weil es ihr weh getan hatte "Hyah?!~ " Jetzt knallrot linste sie zur seite, ihre Ohren lagen beschämt an und sie mied regelrecht den blick zu fen. Sie liess fens Hand los und versteckte sich nun etwas hinter ihrem eigenen arm "...B-..b...baka... w-...warn...m-mich...w-wenigstens..." Nuschelte sie total verlegen

fen lächelte und während sie ihre 2 finger in ihr hatte führte sie mit der anderen freien selbst 2 in sich ein. Ihr oberkörper der eh auf hana lag war schon total warm sie ärgerte sie immer wieder mit kleinen küssen"wieso vorwarnen wo bleibt denn der spaß sonst~" fen musste ebenso kichern denn der schweif kitzelte sie abundzu. Sie zwickte ihr leicht ins ohr doch nicht so das es arg wehtat"willst du deine hände bewegen hm?~"

Kohana linste unter ihren Arm hervor, ihre wangen waren knallrot. Kohana linste zu Fen als diese sich bewegte sie verstand kurz dadrauf was Fen machte, da Fen ihr oberkörper auf Kohanas lag leckte sie ihr kurz provokant am ohr lang, sollte fen sie jetzt anschauen sollte sie ein etwas freches lächeln sehen. Sie seufzte bei den kleinen küssen und schloss leicht ihre Augen. "B-baka...du ... bist... echt... ein s-sadist..." Als fen kicherte wegen ihrem schweif stellte hana leicht frech die Ohren auf, mit voller absicht begann sie fen mit ihrem schweif zu kitzteln "So kitzelig hmm?" Während sie Fen frech fragte hob sie leicht ihr becken sodass es leicht fens berührte, Hanas wangen waren zwar knallrot aber so frech we fen gerade war wollte sie nit klein bei geben "MH-... N-...n...nit... .. d-die... sind.. empfindlich... du ..baka!" Leicht sturr stellte sie die Ohren nach hinten als Fen sie so frech fragte "...Als.. ob ich du.."

fen grinste"gut..denn ich bind dich sowieso nicht los~" sie fing an ihre finger etwas schneller zu bewegen. Auch bei sich wurde sie etwas schneller. Fen zuckte kurz und leckte ihr über die lippen. Sie fing an sich auch an ihren körper etwas zu bewegen so rieb auch ihre brust an hanas"und...wenn schon hmpf" fen ließ vorsichtig ihre zunge in hanas mund

Kohana hatte es ja schon geahnt das Fen sowas sagen würde, sie stellte ihre Ohren nach hinten "W-...war mir eh klar..Mh~..a-ah~" Als Fen ihr über die lippen leckte zwickte sie Fen leicht frech, sie hielt sich leicht die freie Hand auf den Mund um etwas leiser zu sein. "H-hah~" So das fen es nicht merkte liess sie ihre Freie Hand verschwinden um fen leicht an der Brust zu necken, sie hatte davor versucht iwie an das handtuch zu kommen doch war das durch der beiden position nicht möglich. "Aha?~" Kohana kitztelte fen leicht an der seite mit ihrem schweif ehe sie sie einmal kurz haute, es sollte nicht wirklich weh tun da der schweif recht flauschig war, den kuss von Fen erwiederte sie mit roten wangen

während des kusses schreckte sie kurz zusammen da hanas hand an fens brust gewandert war"ighk-...h..hey!" da sie ihre zunge zunächst aus ihrem mund nah verband nur kurz ein speichelfaden die zungenspitze der beiden"mh~" fen rutschte immer wieder ein kleines stöhnen raus da auch ihre bwegung mit den fingern in ihr und hana schneller und intensiver wurden"t..t..tut mir leid aber so kann ich nicht läger-...mhh!...HAH!" fen kam ohne vorwarnung plötzlich etwas schneller. Das lag wohl daran das sie vornerein schon recht erregt war. Sie fiepte kurz peinlich berührt doch führte ihre bwegung weiter

Mit halb geschlossenen Augen linste sie zu Fen als diese den kuss brach, leicht schmunzelnd ärgete sie Fen weiter an der brust und hauchte ihr ins ohr, ehe sie leicht dran knabberte und kurz drüber leckte "Und du.. sagst zu mir ich bin empfindlich~" Kohanas ton war recht provozierend, doch merkte man auch das ihr atem schwerer wurde "A-haa~...Fen.." Kohana stellte ihre Ohren etwas überrascht auf als fen kam, sie lächelte etwas und küsste ihre Wange leicht provozierend pustete sie ihr ins ohr und kicherte. "...Mh~ .. das fiepen.." Kohana ärgerte Fen gerade etwas, erneut versuchte sie ihren angebundenen arm zu bewegen.

fen zuckte erneut zusammen das pusten lenkte sie kurz ab"baka!" sie drückte ihre finger tiefer in sie und bewegte diese etwas unterschiedlich. Sie küsste hana am unterleib ehe sie ihr mit dem mund in die hüfte zwickte und ihre fingerr ausnahm. Fen führte ihre zunge in sie ein und ließ ihre nägel etwas in hanas schenkel sinken

Leicht kicherte Kohana als sie fens reaktion sah "Hai.. hai.." Noch etwas schmunzelnd zuckte sie leicht als Fen ihre Finger tiefer in hana drückte, sie hielt abrupt ihre hand auf ihren Mund um ein etwas lauteres stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Sie hatte erst etwas ihre Augen geweitet ehe sie diese erneut bis zur hälfte schloss. "M-mmmh~ B-..baka..." Immer wieder stöhnte Kohana kurz auf, ihre beine zitterten. Aufmerksam verfolgte sie die küsse von fen an ihrem unterleib, ihre Ohren hatte sie aufmerksam aufgestellt. Ehe sie einmal kurz scharf die luft einzog weil Fen sie an der hüfte zwickte "N-nit... zwicken...Ah~..H-hah..!" Leicht protestierend fiepste sie als fen ihre Finger aus ihr nahm, als sie merkte weshalb sie gerade so gefiept hatte linste sie verlegen zur seite und versteckte sich erneut hinter ihrem arm mit knallroten wangen "...M-MH~!...A-..ahh~" Kohana zuckte erneut, sie weitete ihre Augen und hielt sich prompt den Mund zu, doch zu spät. Sie stöhnte kurz recht laut auf. Ihren Mund hatte sie leicht geöffnet, ihr atem war sehr gut zu hören und ihr viel es schwer ihre stimme zu unterdrücken, leicht bewegte sie ihr becken. Total beschämt hatte sie die Ohren angelegt auch wenn sie ihr gesicht versteckte konnte man ihre wangenröte gut erkennen

Fen kicherte etwas amüsant ehe sie intensiver ihre Zunge bewegte. Sie hielt hanas hand fest damit sich diese nicht ganz sooo alleine fühlte und strich mit der anderen freien hand außerhalb ihrer vagina vorbei. Fens blick war immer auf hana gerichtet"versuchst du dich wirklich vor mir zu verstecken hm?~" fens haare sollten hana am bein etwas kitzeln ehe sie kurz einen finger einführte, ihre bwegungen wiederholte und wieder ihre zunge in sie lies

Kohanas blick wurde ganz leicht warnend als Fen lachte, doch erlosch ihr protest ziemlich schnell "B-..Ah~...baka..." Kohana versuchte ihre Hand erneut auf ihren Mund zu drücken um ihre stimme zu dämpfen, Kohanas Ohren waren angelegt und ihre wangen knallrot. Ein leichtes unzufriedenes fiepen huschte ihr aus dem Mund als Fen ihre Hand fest hielt, sie konnte sie sich weder verstecken noch ihren Mund zuhalten "F...fen~...n-nit. Mh~ " Hanas augen waren bis zur hälfte geschlossen als fen mit ihrer freien hand außerhalb ihrer vagina langstrich zog sie etwas scharf die luft ein und sie schauderte leicht "B-...baka...Fen M-mng~.. V-vllt... v-veruch.. i-ich H-ha~ ...es..." Kohanas stimme zitterte etwas. Ganz leise kicherte sie kurz und striff mit ihrem schweif fen an der hüfte. Es war nicht geplant sondern weil fens haare sie kitzelten, immer wieder stöhnte kohana auf sie versuchte die geräusche zu unterdrücken in dem sie sich auf die lippe bis doch klappe das nicht so recht "H-hng~"

Fen musste etwas lachen und küsste hana am schenkel. Auch sie sollte langsam an ihre grenzen kommen da fen ziemlich intensiv ran ging. Erneut schob sie vorsichtig 2 finger in sie doch drückte sie diese etwas nach oben"na nur gut das hier keiner ist der dich hört hihi" fen küsste hana erneut und neckte sie etwas indem sie sie an der brust zwickte"baka~"

Erst bekam Fen einen warnenden blick ab, da diese lachte Kohana hätte sie warscheinlich gebissen wäre sie nicht in der jetztigen situartion... denn sie konnte sich ja nicht bewegen. (I-...ich...g-god... wenn .. das jemand sehen würde..) Als Fen sie am schenkel küsste stellte Hana etwas die Ohren auf, man mekrte das hana kurz davor war zu kommen. Als Fen ihre Finger erneut in sie führte fiepte Kohana etwas lauter auf "B-baka.. N-nit.. ich... ~...A-AHH~" Kohanas blick weitete sich etwas ehe sie die Augen schloss, ihren rücken hatte sie komplett durchgestreckt und ihr becken drückte sie leicht gegen Fen, sie schien gerade regelrecht in diesen gefühl zu zerfliessen. Ihr atem ging noch recht stark und sie versteckte sich etwas hinter ihrem arm "B-..baka..."

fen schaute sie überrascht aber mit einem sanfte lächeln an"Alles ok?" sie zog hana wieder ins warme wasser ehe sie sie mit an den rand lehnte"knallrot wie eine tomate! Ruh dich erstmal aus du bist jtz eh außer Puste!"entspannt lehnte sich fen gegen hana

Kohana öffnete langsam die Augen da sie merkte das Fen sie anlächelte, sie linste kurz zur seite denn es war ihr etwas peinlich das sie einfach so schnell bei fen nachgab, sie merkte dann etwas an ihren Handgelenk und ihrem Bein recht neugierig aber noch stark am atmen linste sie dort hin, Fen hatte sie losgebunden "D-das...du.. das...b-..bei mir.. machst..." Sie bewegte leicht ihr handgelenk ud linste zu fen als sie ihre stimme hörte, etwas müde streckte sie sich und liess ihren rücken knacken (Soviel zu nit verspannt hmm?) "J-..j-ja... a..alles gut..H-huh?" Bevor Kohana wirklich wusste was passierte sass sie in dem Warmen wasser der quelle, sie lächelte und lehte sich an den rand des beckens "K-klappe.. e-es an... so einem ort zu tun..." (Ich hab nicht mit sowas gerechnet!) Leicht verschrenkte sie die arme doch lehnte sie sich gegen Fen ihre schulter etwas als kopf kissen nehmend "Ich hatte davor auch vor mich.. auszuruhen.." Sie schloss etwas die Augen und genoss es einfach an fen gelehnt zu sein, was sie natürlich nicht zugeben würde doch fen sollte es sofort merken

Fen linste zu hana und seufzte entspannt"Es ist ja sowieso niemand hier!" sie kicherte und lehnte sich ebenfalls an den beckenrand"Müssen wir eigentlich um eine bestimmte Zeit zurück?" fen füllte den holzbottich mit wasser und ließ es über ihren rücken laufen

Kohanas Ohren zuckten ganz sanft als sie Fens stimme vernahm "H-..hätte auch anders sein können B-baka.." Sie hatte immer noch etwas die Augen geschlossen "Hmmm.. ich denke nicht, wir können uns ja frei bewegent sagte Hime. Nur Morgen werden wir warscheinlich fast den ganzen tag auf dem Fest sein" Kohana streckte sich leicht und gähnte etwas, als Fen sich etwas wasser über den rücken laufen liess linste sie zu ihr

Fen schaute zu hana denn ihre Blicke fiehlen ihr auf"hm was ist?" sie lächelte sanft als sie sich aus dem wasser stüzte und ein handtuch umband"Das wasser macht mich müde haha" sie beugte sich zu hana runter und schaute sie an"Deine wangenfarbe sieht gesund aus hihi"

Kohana lächelte und musste leicht schmunzeln "Nix Nix~" (Oh Mann ich bin manchmal so ein trottel... sie ist so hübsch und schafft es mich imme wieder aus dem konzept zu bringen..) Sie streckte sich erneut und linste zur seite als Fen sich aus dem wasser stütze und sich dann ein Handtuch umband. "Haben heisse Quellen so ansich... aber das war nicht alleine der grund das du jetzt so müde bist~" Kohana ärgerte Fen etwas und kicherte, denn ihr ging es ja nicht anders. Das wasser der Quelle hatte eine sehr entspannende wirkung und da die beiden die letzten Tage so viel stress hatten war klas das sie müde waren. Hana bemerkte das Fen sich zu ihr runter beugte und schaute etwas nach oben in Fenjas augen. "B-..baka..w-wer is daran bitte schuld?!" Sie stellte sturr ihre Ohren nach hinten ehe sie auch aufstand, sich am becken rand aus dem wasser stützte und sich ihr handtuch umband, sie tappste vor richtung umkleide, doch vorher hielt sie kurz inne und küsste Fen sanft "Ich liebe dich~" Leicht flüssterte sie ihr das ins Ohr ehe sie zu der umkleide ging

Fen tappste hana nach ehe sich ihr blick weitete da hana sie küsste"H-..Huh!..hana!" fens wangen färbten sich roter und sie linste zur seite ehe sie ihren kuss erwiederte"ich...dich auch" in der umkleide angekommen zog fen sich ihr kleid erneut an. Die sonne stand wunderdchön in einer abenddämmerung und die 2 machten dich auf den weg ins schloss"ich freue mich wirklich sehr auf das Fest. So kann ich auch Hime besser kennenlernen!"

Ein leicht freches lächeln zierte Hanas gesicht "Und da ist sie elbst rot geworden~" Leicht zog sie Fen auf ehe sie begann sich auch umzuziehen, sie zog sich ihre Uniform an denn wirklich kleidung hatten weder Fen noch Hana mitgenommen. Auf dem rückweg streckte Hana sich sie genoss die Warme sonne "Ich bin.. nicht unbedingt die person die solche feste mag, aber es ist schön." (Vorallem... da ich jetzt nicht mehr alleine bin) Hanas blick sollte fen das schon regelrecht sagen was sie gerade gedacht hatte "Ja es ist schön das ihr beiden euch kennengelernt habt. Ich hoffe ihr beiden werdet freunde" Im Zimmer angekommen waren die beiden so erschöpft das sie nur noch ins bett fiehlen und fast sofot einschliefen, Hime hatte sich dies schon Gedacht das die beiden total erschöpft sein würden also liess sie die beiden so lange schlafen wie es ging. Die vorbereitungen für das Fest waren schon alle erledigt und es war schon nachmittag als Kohana aufwachte. Noch etwas schlaftrunken linste sie zu Fen, ehe sie dann erstmal einen schrecken bekam wie lange die beiden geschlafen hatten "Nicht im ernst..."

fen schließ noch tief und fest. So typisch für sie. Hatte sie nur in einer unterhose geschlafen und sonst komolett nackt. Sie lieg mit dem bauch auf dem bett und ihr gesicht ins kissen vergraben während sie dieses umklammerte"mh..." Noch schlief sie und hatte keine ahnung wieviel uhr es war. Sie zog ihre beine leicht an und vergrub sich mehr ins bett

Erneut linste sie zu Fen und musste etwas kichern, Fen hatte einen recht tiefen schlaf und Hana fand es niedlich wie sie sich gerade versuchte regelrech in dem bett zu verkriechen (Ich muss sie leider wecken) Sie beugte sicht vor und Küsste Fen sanft auf die Wange, ehe sie ganz leise Fen ansprach "Fen~ Guten Morgen, es wird zeit aufzuwachen. Sonst verschläfst du die Feier" Erneut musste sie lachen (Ich denke mal Hime hat uns mit absicht so lange schlafen lassen hmm?) Sie streckte sich leicht und wartete das Fen langsam wach wurde

Fen öffnete etwas zögerlich die augen und stüzte sich mit den Händen hoch. Sich sowieso so vor hana zu zeigen machte ihr nichts immerhin hatte sie hana ja schon öfter so gesehen"mhm~..ich hab so gut geschlafen...morgen~" sie lächelte hana an und griff nach einem weissen hemd um es sich übe rzu ziehen"oh so spät schon? Ich weiß nicht mal wo das ist"

Hanas blick landete auf Fen die gerade ertsmal wach wurde, sie wurde etwas verlegen da Fen ja nichts obenrum an hatte. Etwas zur seite linsend antwortete sie "Guten Morgen Fen, hmm~ Lag vllt dan an der quelle? Ich hab auch sehr gut geschlafen und... verdammt lange.." Hana beugte sich zu Fen und gan ihr einen kuss auf die stirn ehe es an der tür klopfte "Darf ich eintreten..?" fragte von draussen eine sanfte und von beiden allbekannte stimme, es war Chibihime. Kohana linste zu Fen ob diese sich angezogen hatte und zog sich selbst schnell eben an. "Natürlich" Ein kichern konnte man von draussen hören ehe langsam die tür aufging, hime betrat das zimmer und lächelte total happy "Guten Morgen ihr beiden~ Ich hoffe ihr habt gut geschlafen" Sie hatte was in der Hand und lief auf das bett zu "Fenja? magst du dir das hier mal anschauen?" Sie lief zu Fenja und hielt ihr eine tasche hin, in dieser tasche war ein kleid für fen, denn beide hatten ja keine förmliche kleidung mit. Kohana beobachtete das einfach, ihre schwester schien Fen wirklich zu mögen vllt waren die beiden ja sogar schon freunde?

fen strahlte hime an und setzte sich an die bettkante. Sie nahm das geschenk von hime an und schaute auf das schleierkleid welches sogar an den schultern runter hing"es sieht wunderschön aus! Hab vielen dank~" fen linste zu hana und stupste sie sanft an"Und was ist mit dir?~ was ziehst du an?" ihr blick fiehl erneut zu hime"Hime kann ich dich kurz sprechen?"

Chibihime lächelte total zufrieden, sie schien sich sehr zu freuen das sie Fenjas geschmack getroffen hatte "Hihi es wird dir bestimmt sehr gut stehen~" Auch kohana sah das kleid und schmunzelte sie hatte sowas schon erwartet (Es wird bestimmt total toll an ihr aussehen) Als sie den stupser von Fen merkte stellte sie die Ohren auf und blinzelte ein paar mal. Sie schwieg, denn auch sie hatte keinerlei kleidung hier. Hime liess Hana erstmal kurz aussen vor denn wenn sie ihr sagen würde was Hime vor hatte würde diese warscheinlich flüchten. Hime blickte elegant zu Fenja "Natürlich Fenja, Hana warte hier bitte" Hime nutzte das ankleide zimmer um mit Fenja zu reden "Womit kann ich dir helfen?" Fragte sie sanft und setzte sich auf die fensterbank in dem zimmer

fen zögerte kurz und schaute zu ihr"Wieso...wolltest du das ich nichts trinke? Hana hat mich das auch schon gefragt" nebenbei zog sie das kleid an welches ihr perfekt passte und drehte sich rum"kannst du mir kurz den verschluss zu machen?" sie linste etwas zu hime denn sie wollte ihre antwort wirklich hören

Ein sehr sanftes lächeln zierte Himes gesicht, sie fluffte etwas die Ohren auf. Sie hatte es geahnt das Fenja sie das fragen würde. "Fenja, ihr sagtet ihr seid Schulkrankenschwester gewesen richtig? Ich denke dann wisst ihr auch wann eine frau kein Alkohol trinken darf oder?" Chibihime stand auf und ging auf Fenja zu, sie lächelte happy "Ich denke das die göttin für euch beide ein ganz besonderes geschenk hat, da du und auch Kohana so viel verloren habt" Sie tippte Fenja ganz sanft gegen den Bauch und lächelte "Es steht dir sogar noch besser als ich dachte" Sie nickte ud machte ihr den verschluss des kleides zu ehe sie eine Haar bürste nahm und Fenja zeigte das sie sich auf einen stuhl setzten sollte. Ganz sanft begann sie ihre haare zu bürsten

fen hörte ihr aufmerksam zu"warte was-..." sie setze sich hin und während sie so daruber nachdachte wurden sie immer roter"oh gott warte WAS-..." sie drehte sich auf dem stuhl ruckartig um zu hime"Hime das k..kann nicht sein! Ich meine wir...eh..ein Kind!?" fen fiehl aus allen wolken und schaute auf ihren bauch ehe sie quickte"OH GOTT wie sag ich ihr das!..H-...HIME!"

Hime begann auf einmal etwas los zu lachen sie fan Fenjas reaktion einfach zu gut, sie lächelte Fen dann an und nickte "Doch Fenja.. ich denke das es das ist was die Göttin euch gab, der traum den du hattest alles hat sich danach angehört" Sie beugte sich leicht vor und nahm Fenja in den arm man merkte das auch hime total happy war, schon leicht hibbelig "Hihi~ ich weiss das ist etwas.. ungewöhnlich und plötztlich" Sie kicherte erneut und begann wieder Fenjas haare zu bürsten "Um ehrlich zu sein.. ich hab keine ahnung. Ich würde es ihr mal sagen wenn ihr mal alleine seid und ruhe habt"

Fen war total stoned auf dem Stuhl und starrte die wand an(omg omg omg omg omg)"Wieso bin eigentlich ich-...egal...ich weiß doch nichtmal wie...das...ugh" sie linste zu ihrem bauch und wurde etwas rot"von mir und hana also..." fen fiepte leise und als hime ihr die haare gebürstet hatte drückte sie ihr einen kuss auf die wange auf"Hab dank~" sie platze regelrecht ins zimmer"HANA! Wir!...das ich das mal sage..." fen zitterte irgendwie"das...mag sich jetzt komisch anhören a..aber ich glaub...iwie...ehm..ich bin...ein bisschen...schwanger..."(ein bisschen!?)

HIme stand hinter Fenja und man merkte das sie sich sehr sehr sehr doll für die beiden freute sie konnte es gar nicht verstecken denn ihr schweif wedelte happy hin und her, außerdem konnte sie eh die gedanken von Fenja hören "Ich hätte nicht gedacht das ich mal Tante werde~ Aber ich freu mich sehr!" HIme legte von hinten ihre arme um fenja und knuddelte sie kurz. Als Fenja Hime auf die wange küsste schaute diese etwas überrascht, doch lächelte sie sofort wieder "ich sollte dir denken~" Kohana die immer noch auf dem Bett sass ahnte von dem ganzen nichts, sie hatte zwar fenja fiepen hören doch konnte das ja auch wegen dem kleid sein. Als fenja in das zimmer platzte machte hana einen satz sie hatte sich leicht erschrocken und linste jetzt zu Fenja, sichtlich verwirrt "Wir..? A-alles okay fen..? Du zitterst..." Hana schien jetzt doch etwas besorgt um Fen, sie hörte Fen zu und blinzelte ein paar mal. "Mom-..moment.. was...? W-warte WAS?" Sichtlich verwirrt blickte sie zu Fen und dann zu Hime die mittlerweile neben fenja stand "Du hast richtig gehört hana, fenja ist schwanger~" Kohanas wangen liefen etwas rot an. Ihre Ohren hatte sie aufgestellt "I-im...e-ernst..?" Die nachricht musste erstmal sacken, doch sie stand auf tappste zu fen und nahm sie in den arm, ihr schweif wedelte leicht hin und her "Omg...! d-das..." Verlegen linste sie zu fen hoch und lächelte "Deswegen also keinen alkohol hmm?"

Fen war wie versteinert"Omg wie kann das wir sind doch-...AHHHH" fen fiepte und umarmte hana"ja ich denke...deswegen wohl ich hab wirklich nicht damit gerechnet nie ihm leben!" sie linste zu hime und wirkte total hippelig"w..was wieviel zeit bleibt uns immerhin ist das kind...durch velik..." fen musste das ebenfalls erstmal schlucken und war knallrot"ich kann es irgendwie noch nicht glauben...das ich..ein kind bekomme...vorallem da es von uns 2 ist!?"

Kohana blicke hoch zu fen und schmunzelte sie war sichtlich auch überfordert doch hibbelig, ein leises fiepen huschte ihr aus dem mund "Ich hab auch ..omg... nicht mit sowas ... gerechnet" (OMG! D-das.. wir...!) HIme kicherte denn ihre schwester mal SO hibbelig zu sehen war sehr selten "Hana scheint sich auch sehr zu freuen~" Sie musste ihre kleine schwester gerade einfach aufziehen, natürlich bekam sie auch einen kleinen warnenden blick von hana "Ich denke das es etwas länger dauern wird als bei einer normalen schwangerschaft, aber wirklich genau kann ich das auch nicht sagen. Ich hab sowas auch noch nicht erlebt. Wenn ihr wollt... könnte ihr für die zeit hier bleiben? So kann ich dich medizinisch behandeln falls was sein sollte." Hana linste zu hime das angebot war eingenlich sehr gut, denn hana wollte auf keinen fall das Fen was passierte "Ich denke das wäre ganz gut." Sie linste z Fen "Meinst du ich?! gott das ich sowas mal höre. gott..." Hime kicherte und freute sich total für die beiden "Hihi natürlich es wird von euch beiden sein~"

Fen schaute hana immernoch wie entgeistert an"Aber wie kann das sein ich meine wie...kann sie von uns beiden sein wenn wir...doch sogesehen keine gene weiter geben können?" fen schaute sich erstmal mit dem Kleid im spiegel an als sie himes Angebot hörte"Das würde mich wirklich sehr freuen! Dann weißt du als erstes was es wird~" fen lächelte sanft und setze sich ans bett. Sie strich sich über den unterleib"oh man das wird ungewohnt..."

Kohana blickte Fen entgegen, sie freute sich doch war sie etwas überfordert. Sie hätte niemals mit sowas gerechnet und vor allem wie war das möglich?! Sie waren doch beide weiblich "Ich hab.. keine ahnung... Hime die göttin.. du kannst nicht zufällig kontakt mit ihr aufnehmen?" Hime drehte sich zu Kohana und Fen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf "Leider nicht, sie muss schon von alleine kontakt zu Fenja aufnehmen. Ich frage mich auch wie das möglich ist aber es ist ein kleines wunder das ihr beiden verdient habt~" Hime tappste leicht zu Fen und liess eine blume aus licht erscheinen, sie war in einem hellen creme- türkies ton der perfekt zu dem kleid passte. Vorsichtig steckte Hime diese in Fenjas haare und kicherte "Steht dir sehr gut, oder Hana?" Kohana nickte "Ja es sieht sehr gut aus" (Fen is eh total hübsch aber das kleid passt echt gut) "Hihi gut dann bleibt ihr beiden für die zeit hier! Ihr seid meine persönlichen gäste" Hime linste leicht zu Hana und lächelte etwas frech, sie stand auf und da hana nicht damit rechnete reagierte sie auch nicht so schnell wie sonst. Hime fasste Kohana am handgelenk und grinste leicht frech "So~ jetzt bist du dran mit schick machen~" Kohana wurde etwas blass und versuchte sich leicht von dem griff zu befreien "H-hime...? L-lass los...!" Doch wirklich ne chance hatte sie gerade nicht Hime zog hana hinterher, doch hielt Hime kurz inne "Wir sind gleich wieder da du kannst auch mitkommen wenn du willst"

fen schaute hime an und ihre augen funkelten als sie die blume sah"sie ist wunderschön...danke!" kichernd schaute sie hana nach"Jetzt bin ich ja mal gespannt~"

Hime 'schliff' Kohana etwas hinterher, denn sie wusste das Kohana niemals ein Diadem oder allgemein Edele kleider anziehen würde. Nicht weil sie diese nicht mochte eher weil sie sich dessen nicht als würdig an sah. Sie schmunzelte leicht als sie bemerkte das Fenja den beiden folgte, es dauerte nicht lang bis sie in Himes zimmer waren. Kohana hatte den ganzen weg dort hin gemeckert. "Shh~ du würdest sowas niemals anziehen ohne etwas druck und das weisst du selbst. Ich will dich nicht in deiner uniform auf dem fest haben, sondern als Prinzessin." Kohanas Augen weiteten sich, sie wirkte etwas erstaunt ehe sie seufzte und erstmal ruhe gab "Setzt dich auf das bett Fenja, ich bin gleich miit ihr wieder da" Kohana wurde erneut von Hime mitgeschliffen, beide verschwanden im ankleide zimmer "Du weisst das ich keine Prinzessin bin..." Hime antwortete dadrauf hin strickt "Weil du es abgelehnt hast, aber du bist immer noch geboren worden als Prinzessin." Hime suchte ein Kleid für Kohana aus, auch ein Diadem legte sie zu recht. Kohana schaute das Diadem nur grummelnd an. Fenja sollte das gespräch sogar mithören können denn Hime hatte die tür nicht komplett geschlossen. "Du weisst genau das ich als schlüssel den Rang nicht mehr tragen durfte." Hime summte leicht vor sich hin ehe sie antwortete "Ich weiss, du musstes lange genug leiden Hana.. und ich bin nicht ganz unschuldig daran." Sie drückte Kohana dann ein kleid in die hand und ehe kohana protestieren konnte hielt sie ihr den Finger auf den Mund "Keine wiederrede. Zur not sprech ich es als befehl aus." "Das ist unfair..." Meckerte Kohana, doch zog sie das kleid an. Hime lief nach draussen zu Fenja und zwinkerte ihr zu, sie suchte ein paar schuhe mit absatz raus in einem Hellen blau und wartete dann zusammen mit Fenja das Kohana den ankleide raum verliess "Sie ist so sturr" Schmunzelte Chibihime, kurz dadrauf kam kohana aus dem ankleide zimmer. Sie trug ein eisblaues kleid, es war trägerlos und mit feiner spitzte besetzt, aus leicht tranzparentem stoff waren ein paar mehr schichten über dem rock des kleides sodass es etwas rüschen bildetete. Und um ihre schultern war ein tranzparenter Bolero. Hanas Ohren waren nach hinten gestellt, sie war soclhe kleidung absolut nicht gewöhnt

fens augen leuchteten als sie hana sah. Gewiss hatte sie alles mitbekommen und schmunzelte daraufhin. Aber sie wollte sich den abend mit hana und hime nid verderben lassen. Langsam ging sie auf hana zu und küsste sie sanft"du sieht so wunderschön aus~" fen schien sehr fröhlich und munter und so wartete sie auf hime"wirst du eigentlich eine rede halten? Wegen hana"

Kohana linste etwas verlegen zur seite, solche kleidung war ihr etwas unangenehm das lag aber mehr daran das sie es einfach überhaupt nicht gewohnt war. Da Fen auf hana zuging stellte die die Ohren auf und blickte zu fen hoch, Kohanas wangen waren leicht gerötet. Als Fen sie küsste erwiederte sie kurz ihren kuss und wurde etwas verlegener, ihr blick weitete sich und leicht versteckte sich Hana als sie hörte was Fen sagte "Hihi so schüchtern kann also meine schwester sein." Hime lief auf die beiden zu sie hatte das Diadem in der Hand was hana natürlich versucht hatte zu verstecken,auch hatte sie eine bürste in der Hand. Genauso sanft bürstete sie Kohanas Haare und steckte diese dann elegant hoch ehe sie ihr das Diadem aufsetzte "So~ sieht sie nicht hübsch aus?" Sich leicht geschlagen gebend für den augenblick zumindest protestierte Kohana mal nicht, sie linste kurz hoch denn eine haar strähne nervte sie leicht sie strich sie weg und horchte auf bei dem was Fen sagte "Ich werde devinitiv bekannt geben was darmals passiert ist jetzt da ich ich komplett wieder erinnern kann, ich will nicht das sie Kohana als die schuldige sehen. Sie hat sozusagen uns alle gerettet."

Fen hörte hime aufmerksam zu"Ja das versteh ich natürlich! Nach allem was war...sollte hier ruhe einkehren" fen schaute hana immernoch total strahlend an und nahm ihre hand"wenn du willst gehe ich mir dir nach vorne? Bei der rede.." noch abwartend was hime sagen würde stand sie mit hana auf"wo müssen wir denn hin hime? Also zum fest!"

Hime nickte zustimmend "Ja das muss es wirklich, die letzten Jahre waren für Sonora.. nein für ganz Osari schlimm. Jetzt muss endlich ruhe einkehren und die leute müssen die Wahrheissen" Skeptisch hörte Kohana ihrer schwester zu, sie wusste nicht wirklich was sie davon halten sollte und wie die leute reagieren würden. Natürlich fand sie es gut das hime die leute aufklären würde wer Sonora wirklich hintergangen hatte doch... was hatte das für auswirkungen auf Kohana? Hana bemerkte den blick von Fen und stupste ihr gegen die wange "Präg es dir ein, das wirst du nicht oft sehen." Als antwort auf Fens frage drückte sie ihre hand, sie würde sich wesentlich wohler fühlen wenn Fen dabei wäre auch wenn Hime reden würde und Kohana nur dabei stehen würde. "Ich habe den tanz saal und die große terrasse vorbereiten lassen es werden nicht so viele leute hier sein, geht ruhig schon mal vor~" Kohana nickte und nahm and der hand sanft mit, das schloss war prächtig geschmückt und wenn man aus den fenstern schaute waren überall kleine laternen aufgestellt. In dem großen Saal angekommen blieb Kohana erstmal stehen der raum war herrlich geschmückt "Wow.. das ich diesen raum nochmal so sehen darf..."

Fen folgte hana und schien sichtlich beeindruckt von den ganzen Gästen und auch von dem Saal"Es ist so wunderschön hier..." Sie lächelte sanft whee sie vor hana ging und sie hinter sich her zog. Fens Kleid glitzerte in den Lichtern"Na da hab ich ja richtig glück das mir mein Kleid NOCH passt hm?~" Fen konnte ihr lachen nicht unterdrücken ehe sie zu hana schaute"Alles ok? nervös?" Fen nahm sich etwas von dem Alkoholfreien Punsch und nippte daran"Kein alkohol..KEIN alkohol! nicht vergessen..."

Kohana blieb erstmal stehen und liess ihren blick etwas mistrauisch schweifen, sie war nie wirklich als 'gast' auf solchen veranstaltungen gewesen sondern immer nur als leibwächter von Hime. Doch lächelte sie etwas es war angenehm nicht mehr unter diesem druck zu stehen und sowas mal genießen zu können "Ja.. ich hatte nie wirklich zeit mir mal ales wirklich anzuschauen" Kohana erschrack kurz doch liess sie sich leicht hinter her ziehen, das Kleid von fen sah in dem licht der kronleuchter einfach wunderschön aus und allg war fen wunderschön. Viele leute drehten sich nach den beiden um. "Haha.. du bist immer hübsch. Mit oder ohne bauch.." Kohana wirkte zwar noch etwas angespannt aber es war nicht so schlimm, sie verscuhte sich so gut es ging zu entspannen "Alles gut... ich bin nur etwas nervös und... ich bin solche veranstaltungen nicht gewöhnt..." Kohana kam gar nicht dazu sich punsch zu nehmen eine bedinstete gab ihr was zu trinken in die hand "Bitte sehr, die Hoheit meinte ich sollte euch das hier bringen. Alkoholfrei~" Es sah und aus wie limonade. Also nahm kohana das dankend an denn sie vertrug wirklich gar keinen alkohol. Als sie an dem getränk nippte wunderte sie sich kurz es schmeckte etwas anders aber kein es war kein alkoholgeschmack, deswegen trank sie das glas in ruhe leer

Fen schaute zu Hana und nippte am Glas"ich setz mich kurz an den balkon an die frische luft~ such du mal deine schwester hm?" fen lehnte sich auf dem balkon an die mauer und schaute in den saal herrein(wirklich ein tolles fest)"ich komme gleich nach ok? Also keine sorge~" fen genoss die ganze atmosphere auch hatte sie einen blick auf hana

Kohana spitzte die Ohren, sie linste leicht zu Chibihime und dann wieder zu Fen "...Okay... Aber es ist alles gut?" Sie klang etwas besorgt doch lief sie zu ihrer schwester "Gefällt es dir Hana?" Hime lächelte leicht auch sie hatte sich fein angezogen. Kohana nickte sie liess erneut ihren blick schweifen "Ist .. ziemlich ungewohnt.. mal nicht auf dich aufpassen zu müssen sondernn hier ein gast zu sein." Kohana und Hime unterhielten sich eine ganz zeit. Viele leute hatten schon mitbeommen was passiert war darmals und blickten jetzt neugierig zu Kohana. (ugh.. iwie ist mir... etwas seltsam...) "Ich bin mal eben frische luft schnappen Hime..." Kohanas wangen waren leicht gerötet, doch nicht aus scharm, sie lief nach draussen und fächerte sich etwas luft zu (was.. ist das..? Mir ist total komisch...)

Fen sah hana schon mit rötlichen wangen auf sie zutapsen"Hana? Ist alles ok!? Hast du fieber was ist?" sofort ging fen auf hana zu und kontrollierte hanas temperatur indem sie ihre hand an hanas stirn hielt und danach an ihre wangen(ihre körpertemperatur ist normal...)"Hana..verträgst du keinen alkohol? Hast du etwa was getrunken?" fen schien etwas besorgt und beugte sich zu hana runter. Das fens auschnitt nicht rausfiehl war alles"Soll ich hime rufen?"

Kohana stand an dem Rand des balkons und wedelte sich etwas luft zu, sie linste zu fen und lächelte leicht. Doch schien sie nicht ganz sie selbst zu sein. "M-mir is...w-warm..." Als Fen ihre recht angenehm kühle hand an ihre stirn hielt seufzte sie und schmiegte sich an diese, Hanas ohren waren seitlich gestellt. Sie blinzelte ein paar mal bis sie wirklich regestrierte was fen sie gefragt hatte. "Hm..? N-nein... ich vertrag keinen... aber ich hab.. nix getrunken..." Doch wirkte Kohana beschipst auch wenn man es nicht so stark merkte, sie schien nicht der typ zu sein der komplett anders wurde wenn sie betrunken war. Mit einem mal fasste sie Fen an der Hand und küsste sie, ihr kuss war wesentlich vordernder als sonst. Als sie von ihr abliess schüttelte sie leicht den kopf "Nein.." Bevor Fen portestieren konnte zog Hana sie sanft mit. "Ich geh.. mich .. gleich ausruhen... aber... du kommst mit~" Kohanas Zimmer war nicht weit von dem Festaal entfernt, in ihrem Zimmer angekommen küsste Hana fen erneut sehr leidenschaftlich. Fen leicht gegend die Wand drückend - doch sollte es keinen falls weh tun, denn kohana war immer noch sanft - sie liess dann von Fens lippen ab und leckte ihr einmal kurz am hals entlang was zu zarten küssen überging. Ihr bein stellte sie zwischen fen Ihre und drückte ganz leicht mit dem knie nach oben, etwas fen provozierend

Fen blinzelte kurz ehe sie so langsam verstand was mit ihr war"Hana du bist betrunken...komm lass uns dich aufs zim-...MH!?" ihr blick weitete sich und das enderte sich auch nicht als hana sie hinter sich her schliff"hana! Hör m-..mal lass mich Hime holen ok-...uah!" und schon fand sich fen an der wand wieder(was ist denn in sie gefahren! Der alkohol kann doch nicht so heftig anschlagen!?)Fen schaute zu ihr runter ehe erneut hanas lippen fens berührten"mh!-...hana!-..warte kurz!...ah!~" fen quickte kurz auf und linste zur seite. Ihre wangen wurden langsam rötlich und etwas beschämt biss sie sich auf die lippe"Was..ist nur in...dich-...!" auch der sanfte druck zwischen ihren beinen entging fen nicht eher sie ihren kopf etwas sinken lies um nach unten zu schauen"nicht...h...hier...wo doch unten die feier ist!...hah~"

Kohana schien Fens Protest zu igrnorieren, doch war sie so sanft das sie auf keinen fall Fen verletzten könnte. Sanft nahm sie Fens Handgelenke und pinnte diese mit magie an der wand fest ehe sie fen erneut sanft aber fordernd küsste. Sie nippte dann an fens hals, etwas doller und verpasste ihr sogar mit einem recht frechen kichern einen knutschfleck leise hörte man dann "Meins~" Mit ihren händen strich sie leicht über fens oberweite die noch mit mit dem stoff bedeckt war, während sie an fens ohr leicht ärgernd leckte

fen die eigentlich ihre hände gerade benutzen wollte um nach hana zu greifen konnte garnicht so schnell kucken wie schnell diese an der wand festgepinnt wurden"H-...Hah!?...meine Händ-...Haaa~...was machst du da an meinem hals!..hana!-...mhm!?" fen zuckte etwas zusammen und lief erstrecht knallrot an als sie hana das sagen hörte. Ungewohnt sich in dieser position zu befinden folgte sie hanas bewegungen mit ihren augen"w-...warte ich kann-...HNGH!~" fen kniff kurz ihre augen zusammen und auch konnte sie den zauber um ihre hände nicht lösen"nicht du bist betrunken hana!"

Sie küsste leicht Fenjas brust und man konnte merken das sie frech schmunzelte. Kohana begann langsam Fens kleid auszuziehen immer wieder verwöhnte sie Fen mit kleinen sehr sanften küssen oder leichten bissen. Die leute unten auf der feier sollten die beiden nicht sehen können und auch nicht hören können. Fens kleid legte sie sanft bei seite, ehe sie sanft Fens bauch küsste und dann zu Fen hochblickte und sanft lächelte "Du bist.. so wunderschön~" Sie strich sanft jedoch leicht zörgend mit ihren fingerspitzten um Fens nippel ehe sie leicht drüber leckte. Mit ihrer anderen freien hand strich sie fen über ihr höschen

Fen sah ihr kleid schon bildlich vor sich ausgezogen als dem dann auch so war"W..warte!" fen drückte sich etwas von der wand weg als hana auch noch ihre nippel berührte und ihr ein leichtes stöhnen entfloh ihrem mund"Ahhh~...nicht meine...ngh~" fen wurde etwas zappelig und versuchte sich zu befreien. Aber das lediglich nur weil sie hanas berührung entkommen wollte"sag...sowas nicht..d..du trottel!" ihre wangen die ohnehin schon rot waren nahmen an farbe zu. Als auch noch hanas hand ins Spiel kam weitete sich ihr blick immer weiter

Kohana kicherte erneut leicht frech, sie stellte hre Ohren auf und ihre wangen waren immer noch wegen dem alkohol gerötet, sie beugte sich vor und saugte ganz leicht an Fens brust. "Sicher.. das ich.. aufhören soll~..?" fragte sie frech ehe sie mit ihrer anderen hand fens oberschenkel entlang strich. Kohana kniete sich licht vor fen ehe sie ihr hösschen auszog und frech lächelte "Also.. deinem körper scheint es zu gefallen~" Vorsichtig küsste sie Fens Vagina, jetzt waren Kohanas wangen auch rötlich geworden vor scharm. Ehe sie ganz sanft anfing an ihr zu saugen, ihre fingernägel liess sie sanft in fens schenkel sinken, doch nicht so das es weh tun würde. Sie ärgerte fen doch so das sie nicht kommen würde, anscheinend wollte Kohana das Fen bettelte

Fen drehte verlegen ihren Kopf weg doch immer wieder huschte ein stöhnen aus ihrem Mund"A-...Ah!~..ja!...b..bin ich...denn du..hmh!~...bist betrunken!" fen atmete kurz tief durch als hana sich nach unten begab. Sie wich vor hanas küssen etwas zurück da sie doch ziemlich empfindlich war und mit einem mal zog sie ziemlich an den fesseln"HAGH!...nid sonst~...ang!..." fen biss sich auf die lippe. Ihre augen waren nur halb geschlossen denn klar denken konnte sie gerade eh nicht. Immer wieder zuckte sie vor erregung zusammen"l-...lass mich schon..k..kommen...ich~...Ahhh~...will...so sehr!" auch fen waren ihre worte etwas peinlich ehe sie zu hana linste

Kohana linste nach oben sie liess kurz von ihr ab, ihr gesicht zierte ein leicht freches lächeln. Auch wenn ihre wangen gut rot waren. Neckend strich sie fens oberschenkel entlang bis kurz vor ihrer vagina "Und... wo bleibt das bitte? Hmm~?" Kohana liess Fen nicht viel zeit und leckte sanft mit ihrer zunge an Fens vagina, liess erneut kurz von ihr ab nur ein speichelfaden verband Kohanas zunge und Fens vagina, ehe Kohana ihr sanft in den schenkel biss "Also~?"

Fen erschauderte etwas denn so kannte sie hana ja nicht. Sie biss sich auf die lippe doch bei jeder berührung war es für fen fast unmöglich ihre stimme inne zu halten"MGH!-...AH!-..." vorsichtig linste sie zu hana. In fens augen stiegen langsam tränen auf aber nicht aus scharm oder schmerz sondern reiner erregung"A-...HAH...aber...ngh~" der biss lies fen etwas auffiepen ehe sie versuchte ihren unterkörper etwas wegzuschieben. Was natürlich nicht klappte"Ich will kommen~...AHH~...bitte...hanaa~...aaa~..." fen zog ziemlich an den fesseln und drückte ihren rücken durch"HAAA~...bitte..."

Sie schien es regelrecht zu geniessen Fen so zu sehen, das auf die lippe beissen, das stöhnen. die tränen in den augen und das fiepen. Kohana lächelte sanft als sie das Bitte hörte "Geht doch~... Jetzt lass ich dich auch kommen~.." Kohana linste leicht zu den magischen fesseln doch die hielten sehr gut, sie liess kurz von Fen ab ehe sie fens eines bein über ihre eigene schulter legte und ihre Zunge in sie liess, sie bewegte ihre zunge ziemlich intensiv sodass fen auch bald kommen würde

Gesagt getan dauerte es nicht lange bis fen kurz vom kommen war. Sie biss sich auf die lippe und kurz bevor sie kam stieß sie hana sanft mit der hüfte weg damit hanas bewegung nicht vortgeführt werden konnten"Ah!~...h...hmpf!" fen kicherte kurz frech und schaute zu hana hinunter. Die kurze pause nahm sie um mal durchzuschnaufen und damit sich ihr atem beruhigen konnte"hah-...so...nicht"

Kohana taumelte etwas zurück denn ihre reaktionen waren lange nicht so schnell wie sie sonst waren, als sie sich gefangen hatte lächelte sie frech und stellte die Ohren auf "Okay~.. dann eben anders.." Kohana schnippste leicht und fens magische fesseln die sie an die wand pinnten verschwanden, kohana stand vor ihr und fing sie sanft ab. Bis beide auf dem boden saßen, Fen saß auf Kohanas schoss mit gespreizten beinen. Sie nahm ihre haar spange raus und das haarband was sie dadrunter hatte um die haare in einen zopf zu binden nahm sie um fens hände auf ihren rücken zusammen zubinden, fen sollte merken das sie sich nur noch recht schwer bewegen konnte "Ich hab leider nichts anderes um dich festzubinden~ .. Ich hoffe das geht auch~.. " Kohana beugte sich vor und küsste fen ehe sie langsam eine hand zwischen ihre beine führte und zwei finger vorsicht in sie fuhr. Fens beine sollten recht schwer sein

Fen erschrack leicht denn als sich die magie an ihren händen löste schien sie kurz frei. Aber auch nur für den moment"Uah!...hana?" fen schaute ihr in die augen ehe sie zusammenfuhr da sie die bänder an ihren armen spürte"ah!...w...warte was hast du damit vor-...hng!" fen erwiederte hanas kuss und fiepte leise. Als sie ihre finger dann auch noch einführte stöhnte sie recht laut auf"HAAAAH!...AHH~.." schnell linste sie zur tür denn etwas besorgt schien sir das jemand sie hören könnte

Leicht schmunzelnd jedoch auch frech lächelte sie, sie küsste fen ein paar mal am hals ehe sie einmal provokant reinbiss. Doch nicht so das es fen weh tun sollte. "Hmm~? Merkst du nicht... was ich vor hab..?" Sie küsste sie auf die stirn und drückte ihre finger etwas tiefer in sie, da fen eh kurz davor war zu kommen. Recht provokant hauchte sie ihr ins ohr "Fen~..." Und leckte dann sanft an ihrem Ohr. Hanas bewegungen mit ihren fingern wurden etwas schneller ihr blick lag auf fen den sie auch kein einziges mal brach

Da hana so provokant war konnte fen es nicht mehr aushalten und kam auch ziemlich intensiv. Sie zuckte in sich zusammen und ihr blick weitete sich stark"Ich...kom-...AAHHH!" fen drehte beschämt ihr gesicht weg während sie noch etwas keuchend zu hana linste"D-...Du...h..hexe...ngh~"

Kohana blickte zu fen als diese kam, sie lächelte und löste vorsichtig die schleife sowie den zauber von ihren beinen, als sie fens 'du hexe' hörte schmunzelte sie frech und küsste fen auf die stirn ehe sie antwortete "Sag nicht es hätte dir nicht gefallen~.. " Kohana beugte sich etwas vor und nahm Fen in den arm, ihre arme hatte sie um sie gelegt ganz sanft. "Alles... gut sonst...?" Kohanas stimme hörte sich leicht müde an.

fens gesicht war knallrot. Sie blickte zu hana und schnipste ihr gegen die stirn"KLAR IST ALLES OK DU BAKA! Du bist betrunken!..." fen schaute hana etwas schmollend an"sowas mit mir zu machen wobei ich doch...schwanger bin hmpf" definitiv wollte sie hana etwas aufziehen und fen griff nach ihrem kleid um sich etwas zu bedecken

Kohana linste mit halb geschlossenen augen zu fen hoch, als diese ihr vor die stirn schnippste erschreckte sich hana leicht und stellte dann ihre ohren kurz erschrocken auf ehe sie diese anlegte "Mhm... ja... obwohl.. ich keinen.. alkohol getrunken hab..? vllt.. war was... in der limonade..." Kohana schien den alkohol also nicht absichtlich getrunken zu haben sondern eher durch zufall, den schmollenden blick von fen merkte sie sie beugte sich vor und küsste fen kurz "Sry..~.. ugh.. mir.. ist .. total warm... und schwindelig..." Kohana hatte fen mitterweile los gelassen aus ihrem arm und linste sichtlich müde zu fen. Anscheined war das was passiert war nicht nur auswirkung von dem betrunken sein denn jetzt wirkte sie komplett anders. Etwas wackelig versuchte sie aufzustehen

fen zog hana hinter sich her zum bett"Du musst erstmal deinen Rausch ausschlafen...so hilft dir das nid..." fen legte sich neben hana und pustete ihr die haare aus dem gesicht. Hana war eh schon so weggetreten da half fen ihr sich auszuziehen und wickelte sie in die decke ein"vll kommt es dir wegen dem alkohol so vor als were es warm aber deine körpertemperatur ist normal..." etwas besorgt seufzte sie und auch fens wangen waren noch immer rot"b-...baka!"

Recht wehrlos lies sich Hana hinter fen richtung bett ziehen, sie taumelte etwas doch viel sie nicht hin. Auf fens kleine ansage nickte Kohana nur ihre Augen fiehlen ihr schon fast zu "... ich... bin mir.. sicher... ich hab nix..." nuschelte sie leicht während fen sie auszog und in die Decke wickelte. "Mhm.. kann.. sein..." Kohana Schloss leicht die Augen sie wirke gerade ein bisschen wie ein kind was gegen die müdigkeit ankämpfte. Kohana kuschelte sich in die decke und schlief auch sofort ein.

Fen sorgte sich noch etwas um hana. Denn diese schien so weggetreten das sie sofort einschlief"hana?..." fen fiehl ebenfalls müde neben sie und schlief ruhig ein. Auch wenn fen nix an hatte war sie so müde das ihr das gerade volkommen egal war. Am nächsten Morgen vergrub fen sich in ihrem kissen und linste zu hana"mh..." sie raffte sich langsam auf und orientierte sich erstmal"hana? Bist du wach?..."

Kohana lag neben Fen im bett, sie hatte sich in die decke gekuschelt und leicht zusammengerollt. Ihr gesichts ausdruck war vollkommen entspannt und auch ihre ganze körperhaltung, sie schlief noch komplett ruhig. Erst als Fen ihren namen sagte zuckten ganz sanft ihre Ohren, sie nuschelte etwas verschlafen und vergrub sich etwas mehr in die decke "Mh..." Langsam machte sie ihre augen auf und blinzelte einigemale verschlafen, kohana wirkte ziemlich verpennt gerade. Leicht zu fen blickend brauchte sie einige sekunden bis sie merkte das iwas seltsam war, sie konnte sich erstmal anscheinend nicht erinnern - doch das sollte nicht lange so bleiben. Kohana blinzelte ein paar mal und man konnte an ihrem gesicht erkennen das sie anscheinend nachdachte bis sich auf einmal ihr ganzer körper anspannte und ihre wangen knallrot anliefen. Sie linste vorsichtig zu fen kontrollierend und diese hatte wirklich keine kleidung an (MOM... w-warte.. w-was..?!... n-nein das...h-hab... ich das.. gemacht... w-was zum?!) Ihre gesichtsfarbe wurde einen ganzen tacken roter, ehe sie nochmal total verlegen zu fen linste, und keine sekunde später sich unter der decke versteckte. Ihre hände hielt sie vor ihrem gesicht, die ohren lagen total beschämt platt auf dem kopf und ihren scheif hatte sie etwas eingeklemmt. Ein leises peinlich berührtes fiepen konnte man von ihr hören (W-wie ist..?! wie konnte das...?! W-warum hab ich...! OMG...)

fen blinzelte ein paar mal sie schaute hana an die plötzlich so ihre farbe änderte"H-..Hana!?..alles ok!?" fen kicherte kurz"Ist alles ok mit dir? Du machst mir sorgen..." fen streckte sich kurz ehe sie erneut zu hana schauzte und die decke wegzog"h-..hey! Hana! Es ist doch alles ok!"

Kohana lugte vorsichtig nach oben ihr war das ziemlich peinlich was man auch an ihren wangen gut erkennen konnte "..A-...a-also... i-ich...u-uhm...s-...sorry...ich...hab.. kp...was..." Hanas ohren waren angelegt, vorsichtig legte sie fen die decke um. "Ugh...dabei... hab ich extra.. nachgefragt... was ich .. sie mir gegeben hat..." Sie linste zur seite "J-..ja... alles soweit okay...t-..tut.. mir leid..." (ugh.. ich hab sie nicht.. gezwungen.. oder...? GOTT das das passiert ist...) Kohana linste beschämt zu dem knutschfleck "Well.. und die feier haben wir auch verpasst..."

fen nahm hana in den arm und knuffte sie erstmal durch"werd erstmal wach~" fen warf eine decke um sich da sie nichts anhatte und kicherte"natürlich hast du mich zu nichts gezwungen! Baka" auch fen wurde etwas rot und gähnte"oh man...wenn dir alkohol so schlecht bekommt solltest du in zukunft echt aufpassen!" fen tappste zu m Stuhl wo ihre kleider lagen und sortierte sie erstmal"uhm..."

Kurz spannte sich Kohana an als fen sie in den arm nahm doch lehnte sie sich dann an sie "Ja ich.. glaub ich bin noch nicht ganz wach.." (Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen ... das das nur an dem alkohol lag..) Etwas die decke um sich wickelnd liste sie zu fen und seufzte erleichtert als diese ihr antwortete, Fen schien es geahnt zu haben was Kohana gedacht hatte. Als sie sah das fen auch etwas rot wurde schmunzelte sie "War... nit so schlecht hm?~" Kohna musste kurz etwas frech kichern doch war sie immer noch ziemlich verlegen. "Normal.. vertrag ich es zwar nicht aber SOWAS kommt dabei sonst nicht rum... " Kohana überlegte etwas und fasste sich nachdenklich ans kinn. Als sie plötztlich einen verdacht hatte "...ja..? Alles gut...fen?" Kohana linste zu fen

fen streckte etwas ihren hals. Einzelne haarsträhnen fiehlen über den knutschpfleck und sie linste zu hana"hm?~" fen drehte sich zu hana um und schaute sie neugierig an"was ist?" nebenbei zog sie sich um doch hielt sie blickkontakt zu hana"Hast du denn noch kopfweh?..oder hat hime...uns gesehen?" auch fen war peinlich berührt

Kohana blickte zu fen, erneut viel ihr blick auf den knutschleck und auch erinnerte sie sich was sie fen zugeflüstert hatte. Schlagartig wurde sie wieder knallrot und versteckte ihr gesicht etwas in dem sie den kopf wegdrehte "I-ich...s-...sollte dir vllt.. einen schal leihen..." (Ich hab das im ernst ihr zugeflüstert oder? "Meins~" das hab ich... gott...) Kohana stellte die Ohren leicht auf als sie fens frage hörte, sie hatte sie etwas aus ihren gedanken gerissen "N-nein alles gut... mir fehlt nix... I-..ich hoffe... n-nit..." Kohana stand auf und suchte für fen einen dünnen schal raus, schüchtern hielt sie ihn dann fen hin. (ER wird da seine finger im spiel gehabt habe...ich bring IHN um...) Kohana zog sich ziemlich fix an und lief dann zur tür. "Ich bin gleich wieder da zieh dich in ruhe an okay?"

Fen nahm den schal entgegen und band ihn sich um. Sie schaute zu hana und reichte ihr ihre kleidung"Mach dich erstmal frisch ok?" als hana sich dann anzug schaute fen sie an und ihr blick folgte ihr ebenfalls. Sie lies hana etwas vor gehen ehe sie ihr folgte"wo willst du hin.."(was hat sie denn nur?)

Kohana nahm die sachen entgegen "Später... ich bin gleich wieder da" Kohana lief ziemlich flott den gang entlang, sie lief eine trppe hinunter in richtung keller bis sie dann vor der tür stand die fen schon aus den erinnerungen gesehen hatte. Sie stand in einem vor raum wo die tür des lichts und der finsternis waren. Ein schatten erschien hinter ihr und kohana drehte sich blitztschnell um in ihrer Hand erschien ein katana das sich aus dunkelem rauch zusammen gesetzt hatte. Sie holte sichelförmig aus und verfolgte den schatten, dieser kicherte nur "Was denn..? Du bist sauer auf mich?~... Haha es hat euch Beiden doch gefallen" Kohanas blick wurde nun warnend, ehe sie ihn plötztlich packte und sich der schatten in einen Mann mit dunkelem haar und schwarzer kleidung verwandelte. hana pinnte ihn an der wand fest das katana war direkt an seiner kehle und sie sah nicht aus als ob sie spaßen würde "DU hast die alkohol wirkung verstärkt und... meine hemmungen unterdrück...!" er ginste

fen blieb auf sicherer entfernung hinter der ecke stehen und linste hervor(was zum-...er!?) auch fen kannte die stimme nicht sie lauschte den beiden aufmerksam(wer ist das...hat er hana was untergejubelt?)

Leicht begann er zu lachen "Und ich dachte .. ich tu meiner 'herrin' einen gefallen~..." Kohana drückte die klinge näher an seinen hals, sie schnitt ihn sogar schon leicht " Spar dir das mit 'herrin' du meinst sowas nie ernst... und bist immer nur auf deinen eigenen vorteil aus..!" Der Mann lächelte fies "haha... das eine kleine elin.. wie du mich kontrollieren kann...du hättest als 'schlüssel' gar nicht dazu in der lage sein sollen...!" Plötztlich verschwand er und kohana ballte die fäuste zusammen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie Fens aura und drehte sich zu ihr, sie wirkte etwas erstarrt denn eigentlich wollte sie nicht das Fen das mitbekam "...Seit... wann bist du hier..?"

Fen kam hinter der Ecke hervor. Es brachte jtz sowieso nichts"...lange genug..." fens blick fiehl zu boden"Wer...war das..." fen wirkte pissed denn auch sie spürte klar das er nichts gutes wollte

Kohana hatte die Ohren recht angespannt aufgestellt, denn fen war in diesem raum nicht unbedingt sicher. Die wächter der beiden türen oder eher die geister waren nicht unbedingt nett zumindest Akaya nicht. "Fen.. du bist hier.. nicht sicher..." Kohana schien ihr gerade auf die frage antworten zu wollen wer das war als aufeinmal hinter Fen der schatten auftauchte, Kohana regierte blitztschnell. "FEN Pass auf! AKAYA NICHT!" Da kohana auf geschwindigkeit ging beim kampf war sie innerhalb eines wimpernschlages hinter Fen sie packte sie am arm und schubste sie so sanft es gin aus diesem raum denn da war sie sicher, doch erwischte Kohana der angriff den eigentlich fen hätte treffen sollen. Das schwert von ihm war durch ihre schulter gerast, sich auf die lippe beissend packte sie das schwert und trat Akaya mit voller wucht zurück gegen eine wand. Kohana zog das schwert aus ihrer schulter und linste zu ihm, der blick war mehr als warnend. "Wag es nie wieder.. sie anzugreifen...!" Kohana tippte mit dem finger in das blut was ihrer schulter hinunter lief und ein sehr mächtiger zirkel erschien "GEH GEFÄLLIGST IN DEINE TÜR WO DU HINGEHÖRST!" Mit einem mal wurde der geist von schwarzen fesseln gepackt und zurück in die tür gezogen. Kohana hatte anscheinend ihn verbannt. Ihr war gerad eegal das ihre schulter blutete das konnte hime heilen, doch machte sie sich sorgen um fen. Ohne zu zögern rannte sie zu fen und schaute nach ob ihr irgendwas fehlte. Es war schon irgendwie niedlich "Tut dir was weh?... Fen? Ist alles okay...?" Ihr blick war einfach total besorgt

fen spürte nur den luftzug hinter sich. Sie drehte sich um und ihr blick weitere sich. Aus reflex nahm fen ihre hände vor ihr gesicht"..ah!?" hanas stoß war sehr sanft und so taumelte sie nach hinten ehe sie auf den hintern fiehl"HANA!" fen sah nurnoch wie das schwert hanas schulter verletze und sie wurde richtig richrig pissed"...nimm deine verfickten griffe...von ihr!" fens augen begannen rot aufzuleuchten und auch ihre zähnen schienen etwas zum vorschein zu kommen. Sie hatte ihre form komolett unter kontrolle und auch fens nägel wurden schärfer"ich nehme dich...gerne allein auseinander..." doch hana hatte ihn schon eieder versiegelt. Fen beruigte sich und schaute zu ihr"Es ist alles ok...mach dir keine sorgen...was ist mit dir!?" sie schaute zu hanas wunde und man sah ihr die sorge ins gesicht geschrieben"hana was war das!"

Kohanas anspannung viel fast sofort ab und sie nahm fen erstmal in den arm, sie war gerade mega besorgt gewesen. Das fen ihre form etwas verändert hatte jetzt jedoch wieder normal war hatte sie mitbekommen sie seufzte kurz "Alles.. gut, meine schulter ist nur etwas verletzt. Aber das ist okay." Sie küsste fen auf die stirn und fen sollte merken was hana damit meinte, sie hätte wirklich alles getan um Fen und ihr kind zu schützten, da war die kleine wunde was was sie hinnahm wenn sie damit fen und das kind retten könnte "Kann.. ich dir das oben erklären... ich würde gerne dich in sicherheit wissen." Kohana stand auf und hielt Fen die hand hin um ihr aufzuhelfen. Sie lief mit ihr nach oben auf das zimmer der beiden, wo sie dann erstmal einen verband raus suchte, denn sie wollte nachdem sie erklärt hatte was das war zu hime und die wunde heilen lassen "Das.. war der wächter oder vllt eher der geist des tores der finsternis. Wie du gemerkt hast ist er nicht sonderlich begeistert das ich ihn kontrollieren kann... denn das hat vor mir keiner geschafft." Sie klopfte leicht neben sich das fen sich setzten sollte, etwas frech hielt sie ihr den verband hin. Normalerweise sträubte sie sich immer wenn wer anderes ihre wunden behandelte doch anscheinend lies sie fen das jetzt machen "In Sonora... war es immer schlecht wenn zwillinge geboren wurden, denn die beiden elemente die das tor schützten wurden aufgeteilt... einer bekam licht und der andere finsternis. Doch konnten die elin die finsternis nicht beherrschen und so .. passierten immer unglücke."

Fen schien Hana garnichtmehr aus den Augen zu lassen. Sie seufzte etwas genervt da hana mal wieder ihr wohl über alles stellte"ich will das du dir erst deine wunde-..." und schon wurde fen unterbrochen und sie hörte ihr still zu. Zicken würde eh nichts bringen"Wieso...ist konnte er so weit weg von da...er hatte mich fast erreicht es is doch auch gefährlich für alle anderen? Wieso hast du mir das nicht früher gesagt..." fen schaute zu hanas wunde und lies ihren blick zur seite fallen"T-...Tut es sehr weh?..."

Kohana linste zu fen, die regelrecht auf die wunde starrte. Es war eine glatte wunde die einmal durch ihre schulter ging. "Naja normalerweie betritt niemand anderes den raum ausser mir und hime, kein anderer hat zutritt. Akaya kann nicht aus dem raum raus. Dafür hab ich mit einem siegel gesorgt, er kann mir auch nicht umbringen, denn dann stirbt er selbst... Hm.. das ich der schlüssel zur finsternis bin? Das ich sozusagen vom schatten auserwählt wurde..? Ich hatte es lange verdrängt." Kohana linste leicht zu fen hoch, sie seufzte und schüttelte leicht den kopf "Es ist okay " Klar tat die wunde weh doch rumjammern brachte die beiden auch nit weiter, kohana war einfach nur froh das fen nichts passiert war.

Fen schluckte kurz ehe sie hana anstupste"dreh dich rum ich..will versuchen deine wunde zu heilen...wenigstens etwas bis hime kommt ok?" fen half hana ihr oberteil ausziehen und legte ihre hände sanft auf die wunde ehe sie einen spruch sprach und sie begann hanas wunde zu schließen"wieso hat er...dir alkohol untergejubelt ich verstehe...den sinn nicht...ich meine was hat er davon dich abzufüllen.."

Der leichte stupser von Fen liess kohana ihre ohren kurz aufstellen ehe sie zu fen hoch blickte, recht fragend. Als sie hörte was fen sagte schaute sie recht überrascht, etwas zögernd willigte sie dann ein. "..." Als sie ihr oberteil asuzog mit hilfe von fen hisste sie leicht auf, da sie eine falsche bewegung gemacht hatte und es kurz weh getan hatte, doch hob sie sofort beruhigend die hand bevor fen sich gedanken machte "H-..hab die schulter... falsch bewegt..." Sie stellte die ohren nach hinten, da fen ihre hände auf die wunde legte, man merkte kurz das hana zwar das nicht mochte doch sie still hielt. Sie vertraute fen sehr "Ihm ... macht es spass... mich leiden zu sehen, oder wenn ich nicht herr über mir selbst bin... es greift etwas seinen stolz an das... ich ihn kontrollieren kann... und deswegen versucht er mir das leben schwer zu machen... und da ich leider nit wirklich gut alkohol vertrage.. hat er das ausgenutzt."

fen blinzelte ein paar mal ehe sie schmunzeln musste"Wieso bleiben wir dann hier wenn es eigentlich...so gefährlich ist? Was ist mit hime? Hat sie auch so ein Problem mit ihm?" als fen fertig war und die wunde einigermaßen versorgt war. Band sie den verband um hanas schulter und half ihr in ein frisches oberteil rein"mehr konnte ich leider nicht tun...ich bin momentan sowieso nicht ganz so fit irgendwie.." fen gähnte und brachte hanas dreckige wäsche in einem korb zur tür um sie dort abzustellen"ich wollte hier bleiben...wegen...des Kindes...weil ich denke das es hier sicher ist aber..."

Hana schüttelte den Kopf "Eigentlich ist es hier nicht gefährlich, ausser du folgst mir in den raum" Sie lächelte frech vllt soger etwas neckend "Akaya kann eigentlich nicht viel machen ausser ich hab halkohol intus... den dann kann ich ihn nicht mehr so gut kontrollieren aber selbst dann würde er es nicht schaffen iwem was anzutuhen. Hime hat auch einen solchen geist jedoch... ist diese wesentlich freundlicher. Akaya ist nunmal ein... arsch. NIcht wirklich sie hat keine probleme zumindest nicht das ich wüsste." Kohana liess fen in ruhe den verband drumbinden, sie hatte die ganze zeit die ohren nach hinten gestellt doch meckern oder sträuben tat sie sich nicht "Alles gut, ich hab darmals oft wunden gehabt. Und ich kann immernoch die wunde von hime komplett schliessen lassen. Mach dir keine sorgen" Hana küsste fen sanft auf die stirn ehe sie aufstand "Es wäre gut wenn wir hier bleiben, Hime ist die beste heilerin die ich kenne und falls irgendwas sein sollte fühle ich mich wesentlich wohler wenn du sofort hilfe bekommen kannst.. außerdem ist die luft in sonora besonders rein, das wird dir auch gut tun. Außer du willst nach hause... dann machen wir das" Kohana lächelte sanft ehe es leise an der tür klopfte und kurz dadrauf hime eintrat "Entschuldigt das ich euch störe. Ich hatte mir nur sorgen gemacht" hime tappste leicht auf hana zu denn sie bemerkte die wunde sofort, ein leicht böser blick viel zu kohana während diese nur zur seite linste "Du warst bei akaya oder? Was ist gestern passiert Fen? Ging es hana nicht gut...? Ihr war auf einmal weg" Sie schien keines wegs böse sondern nur besogt um die beiden.

Fen blinzelte kurz und schaute etwas verlegen weg"N-...Nein es war alles ok Hime. Sie hatte nur etwas viel getrunken! Und das...an ihrer schulter hat sie nur weil ich es sonst hätte..." fen wirkte etwas bedrückt ehe sie zu hana schaute"schau dir bitte hanas wunde nochmal an ok?" fen küsste hana nochmal ehe sie kurz ins bad ging. Sie spürte schon das sich in ihr etwas tat

Hime linste verwundert zu Fen als diese verlegen wurde, sie lächelte etwas "Hana hat alkohol getrunekn? Das.. ist selten." Doch sagte sie nichts weiter dazu "Sie hat dich also beschützt hm? Haha das sieht ihr so ähnlich" HIme merkte das Fen etwas bedrückt deswegen war sie lächelte beruhigend "Alles gut ich werd sie heilen~ Dann wirst du nichts mehr von der wunde sehen!" Hana linste zu fen ehe diese sie küsste was hanas wangen ganz leicht rot werden lies, Hime lief zu hana und half ihr das oberteil auszuziehen um sich die wunde anzusehen. Da Fen sie schon gut geheilt hatte war es ein klacks für hime diese wunde komplett zu heilen "So siehste alles verheilt!" Hna linste etwas besorgt zum bad sie bedankte sich bei hime und tappste dann zum bad wo sie anklopfte "Fen? Alles okay?"

Fen strich sich über den unterleib minimal konnte man schon etwas erkennen"ich..werde fett!" fiepte sie und hatte einen total schmollenden blick"...meh..." sie linste zu ihrem bauch"denkst du..das kind hat eine zukunft in der welt wo wir leben? Und den gefahren?" sie schaute sichtlich besorgt zu hana"ich bin so froh das deine wunde verheilt ist...ich hatte solche sorgen.."

Hana war inzwischen in das Bad gegenagen wo fen sich etwas über den unterleib strich "Alles gut..?" Etwas besorgt tappste sie zu fen ehe sie anfing zu lachen "Du bist nicht fett~..." Sie küsste fen auf die wange und lächelte "natürlich, warum sollte es das nicht haben? Wenn es nur etwas von deiner kraft und deinem sturrkopf abbekommt kann es sich immer gut durchsetzten. Hihi" Kohana lächelte "Mach dir keine sorgen, das kind wird bestimmt gut klar kommen. Immerhin ist es nicht alleine" Kohana linste zu fen "Alles gut, ich hab ja gesagt hime heilt das." Hana nahm fen leicht in den arm und strich ihr beruhigend über den rücken "Tut mir leid... wegen dem ganzen..."

Fen schüttelte den kopf"Es geht schon ich weiß das es...hier bei Hime sogar noch am sichersten wäre...aber sag mal wird akaya wieder ausbrechen können? Ist es mir möglich...mit ihm zu reden?" fen war etwas in gedanken aber sie wollte so gerne mehr über akaya wissen. Viel mehr(ich will verstehen wa sin ihm vorgeht..hana wird mir das nie erlauben)"kannst du mir...den gefallen tun?" hauchte sie hana ins ihr und umarmte sie fest

"Hmmm... ich denke eher weniger, denn er und ich.. uhm nein ich hab ihn ja wieder in seine tür gesperrt. Moment... d-du willst mit ihm rede...?" Kohana wirte gerade etwas fassungslos, sie wusste gerade nicht was sie dazu sagen sollte "D-du weisst das er dich umbringen wollte richtig...?" Kohana wirkte eher ablehnened "..." Als fen ihr ins ohr hauchte zuckte ihr ohr leicht und sie nuschelte ein fast nicht verständliches 'nicht immer meine ohren', Kohana lehnte ihren kopf gegen fen "..." Sie schwieg denn sie wusste ja zu was akaya in der lage war und was akaya eigentlich war. "Unter... einer bedingung...Hime .. oder ich begleiten dich. Ich... will dich sicher wissen..." *(MANN warum geb ich bei ihr so nach! Das kann sie umbringen!)

fen seufzte kurz(Alsob mir akaya irgendwas sagt wenn die 2 dazu sind...)"Ist ok...aber lass uns erstmal darüber schlafen...(ich werde runter gehen sobald sie schlafen...) fen tappste zu Hime und seufzte"Hime..Hana...war das wirklich alles an warheit? Über akaya.." fen stze sich an den bettrand und schaute die 2 fragwürdig an

Kohana nickte sie war immernoch etwas erschöpft, leicht fen folgend setzte sie sich auch auf das bett. Als sie dann Fen ihre frage hörte stellte sie etwas die Ohren auf (Ich kann ihr das nicht sagen...) Hime wusste was ihre schwester dachte sie konnte jetzt erstmal vor hana nichts machen und sie ahnte was fen vorhaben würde "Ja, war es" Kohana antwortete, ehe sie sich auf das bett fallen liess, hime nickte fen und hana zu "Ruht euch erstmal aus. Wir gehen dann morgen zu Akaya"

fen nickte hime zu(sie lügt mich doch an...)"ist gut...ich werde nicht weiter nachfragen ich vertraue euch zwei was ihn angeht" fen legte sich ebenfalls zu hana. Die 2 hatten noch nen ziemlichen kater vom Vortag und auch hana sollte wegen de wunde müde sein. Als hana dann eingeschlafen war und auch Hime aus dem zimmer verschwunden war küsste fen hana auf die strin"tut mir leid..." sie stand auf und deckte sie zu ehe sie sich auf dem eeg machte eo akaya das erste mal erschien. Fen hatte ein langes schlafgewand an welches sehr schleierhaft war. Es war wirklich hübsch und als fen auf das Tor zuging durchfuhr sie schon gänsehaut

Kohana drehte sich leicht im schlaf doch schlief sie weiter ohne aufzuwachen die wund ehatte ihr doch ziemlich zugesetz auch wenn sie das nicht fen zeigen wollte. Als fen unten angekommen war sollte sie schon die starke dunkele aura von Akaya merken, als sie vor der tür stand knurrte er "Was denn...? Die castanic frau.. von meiner herrin... haha... was willst du hier..? Soll ich dich umbringen..?" Etwas schwarzer rauch erschien und Akaya erschien vor der tür doch war er sozusagen dort angebunden " Ohh... du bist hier ohne das sie es wissen.." Er grinste frech

Fen blieb stehen und ballte ihre Hände zur Faust"...ich muss dir nicht sagen wieso ich hier bin oder?" antworte fen prombt ehe sie einen schritt weiter auf ihn zu machte"ich brauche antworten...die mir deine Herrin...leider nicht gibt...akaya...richtig? Sofort mit Mordgedanken hm?" sie lehnte ihren Kopf zur seite ehe sie grinsen musste

Auf Fens provokantes verhalten fletschte er die zähnte und knurrte sie laut warnend an "Werd ja nicht frech.. weib..." Das fell an seinem nacken hatte sich aufgestellt er wirkte als ob er sie jeden moment angreifen würde "So so... meine herrin beantwortet dir nicht alles... haha.." Er linste sie immernoch an als ob er sie gleich agreifen würde wenn sie ihre deckung nciht halten würde "Frag... vllt antworte ich dir..." Er grinste frech

Fen seufzte"schon gut schon gut" sie hob ihre hand und zeigte auf ihn"was ist das für ein pakt zwischen dir und hana...sie kann dich unterdrücken wie man sehen kann haha aber...wo ist der harken? Was verheimlicht sie mir" fen schien dennich aufmerksam"akayaaa~...denkste du deine herrin die dich schon so einschrenken kann würde dir gutes wollen wenn du mich hier umlegst?"

Als Fen mit dem finger auf ihn zeigte knurrte er und sprag kurz nach vorne ganz knapp bevor er sie erwischte war die kette zuende doch er stand vllt 10 cm von ihr weg "So so~.. du bist so neugierig und willst wissen was das für ein pakt zwischen ihr und mir ist..?" Er grinste fies "Kohana ist... in der lage die finsternis zu kontrollieren. Sie ist sozusagen eine art wächter über dieses element... und ich..? Ich bin der wächter dieser tür... ich habe alle negativen gefühle von ihr in mir.. denn ich bin der schatten... haha... der harken hm..?" Er liess eine kleine kugel erscheinen die gegen fens stirn stuppste wordurch fen eine erinnerung sehen konnte. Kohana war auf dem trainings platzt und kämpfte gegen jemanden, sie war wirklich verdammt schnell und ihre schwerte erschienen aus schwarzem rauch, sie passte diese immer wieder neu an als sie plötztlich in mitten eines angriffen zusammen sackte und aufeinmal blut spuckte "Das.. ist der harken..." Er setzte sich doch immer wieder knurrte er "Sie wird schwächer mit jedem mal mit dem sie diese kraft benutzt bis ich sie verschlinge.." Er grinste provokant "Sie war die beste soldatin... haha.. sie ist immernoch stark.. dich meine kraft benutz sie nicht..." Er lachte "Haha.. du hast eine ganz schön große klappe...castanic weib"

fens blick weitete sich etwas"Wieso sagte sie mir das nich-...kch...alsob ich das zulasse das du sie bekommst..." fen schaute akaya verbissen an"die kette feaselt dich an dieses tor...zu recht...meine klappe ist ebensogroß wie deine...also solltest du damit ungehen können?" fen war so pissed das sie keinerlei furcht empfand"du sollt alle negativen gefühle in die haben von ihr? Armselig das das deine aufgabe ist...und erstrecht dein ziel ihr zu schaden"

Er lachte frech als er merkte wie sauer fen gerade war "Was denn.. reder die kleine prinzessin nicht mit ihrer frau..? das tut mir sehr leid~ hahaha. Wir werden sehen... " Akaya merkte den verbissenen blick und lachte fies los "So so.. ich weiss jetzt.. warum kohana dich mag... haha... ja ich habe alle negativen gefühle in mir... wir werden sehen ... castanic weib.. wir werden sehen..." Mit einem lachen verschwand er und liess fen da stehen, Kohana war oben in dem zimmer noch am schlafen

Fen schaute ihm still nach doch sie war nicht so töricht und drehte im den rücken zu sondern ging anderst die Treppe wieder hoch"..." Sie tappste den flur entlang und streckte sich während sie über seine Worte nachdachte. In richtung des schlafzimmers

Kohana lag auf der seite sie war schon wach doch döste sie etwas, da fen nicht neben ihr lag hatte sie schon eine vermutung wo sie war und das gefiehl kohana nicht. Denn sie wusste wie gefährlich akaya sein konnte. Sich auf den rücken drehend schaute sie hoch zu der decke, ehe die zimmertür aufging und kohana regelrecht hoch schoss. "Du idiot! Du warst bei Akaya richtig?!" Kohana blickte sturr fen entgegen sie war etwas sauer aber auch besorgt

fen blinzelte ein paar mal"Ja war ich und weißt du wieso? Weil meine eigene parterin mich angelogen hat. Du hast mir verschwiegen das der zauber dich verschlingen kann hana! Und dabei hab ich gestern noch gefragt...jedenfalls...brauchen wir heute nicht zu ihm..." fen schien selbst etwas pissed ehe sie sich auf die bettkante setze"es ist nichts passiert also..."

Leicht legte sie die Ohren an und kniff die augen zu als fen sie so anmeckerte, sie linste zur seite. Sie ballte die hände leicht zu fäusten "JA der zauber kann mich verschlingen aber ich setzte ich nicht mehr ein! Ich bin doch nicht blöd und bring mich selbst um!" Kohanas fell an dem schweif und den ohren stand ganz leicht sie mochte es nicht das sie mit akaya geredet hatte denn sie wusste ja wie er war "..." Sie blickte zur seite "Zum glück..." Sie seufzte leicht "Ich hätte bevor ich dich kennengelernt hab den zauber eingesetzt... da war mir das egal..."

Fen schaute hana an"Du hättest es mir trozdem sagen können auch wenn du es nichtmehr tust! Ich musste es von ihm erfahren!?" Fens blick fiehl zu boden. Etwas bockig und auch müde da sie ja bei akaya war legte sie sich zur seite"ich werde mit Hime darüber sprechen...also..beruhig dich" etwas schmollend nahm sie ihr kissen

Kohana stellte erneut die Ohren nach hinten "Du hast mir doch auch nicht alles erzählt! Mit dem Dolch zb...Ich wollte nicht das du es von IHM erfährst! Aber sollte ich dir sagen 'hey meine eigene magie kann mich umbringen'?... Das ist nicht das was ich wollte..." Kohana blickte zur seite, die hände hatte sie leicht zu einer faust geballt. Sie seufzte denn sie merkte das Fen auch müde war "Schlaf jetzt erstmal.. " Kohana deckte fen sanft mit der riesigen decke zu, sie setzte sichwieder auf das bett und linste zu dem Fenster. Etwas in gedanken (Was will sie mit hime dadrüber reden..?) Kohana biss sich etwas auf die lippe, sie würde Akaya jetzt am liebsten zusammen falten, doch liess sie es bleiben.

Fen drehte sich zu hana. Sie schaute etwas sad da sie hana so angegangen hatte"es tur mir leid hana...ich...bin nur so besoegt ûber akayas worte...ich weiß du kannst auf dich Selbst aufpassen...nur..." fen stand auf und ging zu hana. Sie nahm sie in die arme und hielt sie fest"...du wirst...die magie nie wieder anwenden oder?..versprich es mir..." fen hatte trànen in den augen so groß war ihre angst

Kohana linste zu Fen, als sie ihre stimme vernahm stellte sie beide ohren nach ihr "Ich weiss.. ich versteh dich ja.. geht mir ja manchmal nit anders mit dir." Als fen hana in den arm nahm legte Hana ihre arme um fen und schloss etwas die Augen ihr gesicht vergrub sie etwas in Fen und stellte die Ohren nach hinten. Erst als fen was sagte linste sie hoch und bemerkte die tränen in fen ihren Augen "Ich bin doch nicht blöd und bring mich selbst um.. darmals hab ich andere ansichten gehabt aber.. jetzt? Nein ich werd es nicht mehr einsetzten. Ich will an deiner seite sein,.. mit dir mein leben verbingen und dich nicht verlieren durch so eine dummheit." Hana blicke ihr in die Augen ihre wangen waren etwas rot und auch sie hatte etwas tränen in den augen "Ich versprech es dir ich setzte die magie nicht mehr ein." Erneut nahm sie fen in den arm und hielt sie ganz nah bei sich

Fen lächelte beruhigt. Sie lies sie sanft los ehe sie sich ihre tränen wegwischte"O-..Ok wenn du das sagst..." fen schwieg kurz ehe sie etwas rot wurde"ich wûrde gerne...mal in die stadt..." fen schien dies wirklich wichtig und kroch wieder ins bett"willst du nicht auch etwas schlafen?" fragte sie hana neugierig

Kohana lächelte, etwas beruhigt das sie fen beruhigen konnte "Mach dir dadrum keine sorge ich halte meine versprechen" Kohana linste etwas zu fen und schien verwundert als diese rot wurde (Warum.. ist sie rot geworden?) Von fens worten aus den gedanken gerissen antwortete sie dann noch etwas verwundert "Können wir nachher gerne machen, aber erst ruhst du dich etwas aus" Hana setzte sich zu ihr mit aufs bett und strich ihr sanft die haarsträhnen aus dem gesicht ehe sie sie auf die stirn küsste und sich neben sie legte "Ich dös zumindest etwas, schlaf erstmal~.." Sie deckte fen noch kurz zu ehe sie etwas gähnte

Fen schlief schnell ein irgendwie war sie doch zienlich mûde. In ihrem traum träumte sie von akaya. Es lies sie etwas zappeln doch das hielt nicht lang ehe sie wieder ruhig schlief. Wenig später wurde sie auch wieder wach und schaute dich verschlafen um

Kohana hatte eine ganze zeit auf Fen aufgepasst, hatte dann jedoch das zimmer verlassen um frühstück für Fen und sich selbst zu machen und sich kurz mit HIme zu unterhalten, mit dem frühstück in der Hand tappste sie richtung zimmer wo Fen anscheinend gerade erst wach geworden war. "Oh, hab ich dich geweckt?" Hana stellte das frühstück auf dem bett ab und setzte sich neben Fen "Gut geschlafen?~.." Kohana streckte sich leicht

Fen öffnete zögerlich ihre Augen und streckte sich im liegen. Dabei rutschte ihre decke etwas runter und man konnte ihren bauch sehen an den man erstaunlicherweise schon eine wölbung erkannte"Guten morg-...huh?" auf fen fiel das auf und sie starrte auf ihren bauch"omg...omg!?" sie schreckte regelrecht hoch und starrte hana an"wie kann das denn sein!?...s...sollten wir nicht mal hime rufen?.." stammelte sie

Kohana hatte gerade etwas wasser geholt als sie fen so erschrocken rufen hörte, sie lief schnell zu fen und blickte auf ihren bauch wo man schein eine wölbung erkennen konnte. Um ein haar hätte Kohana die glas karaffe fallen lassen doch konnte sie das gerade noch verhindern "G-geht es dir nicht gut? H-huh... aber gestern... konnte man noch niix segen.." Sie stellte schnell das wasser ab "Ich hol eben hime bleib hier okay?" Kohana beeilte sich dann etwas und es dauerte nicht lange bis sie bei hime war die erstmal etwas kicherte "Ich schau es mir an~ keine sorge hana hihi" Sie klopfte sanft an die tür hana neben sich ehe sie eintrat "Guten Morgen Fenja, hab ihr gut geschlafen?" Hime schien zu wissen das sie die nacht über bei akaya gewesen war deswegen wollte sie auf sicher gehen das es fenja gut ging, sie setzte sich zu ihr aufs bett, während hana Fen was zu trinken einschänkte "Tut dir was weh?" Vorsichtig und sehr sanft begutachtete sie den kleinen bauch und kicherte

Fen schaute zu hime und strahlte sie an"Guten morgen erstmal!..Ja tut mir leid dich zu wecken aber...kannst du dir meinen Bauch mal ansehen? Das war gestern noch nicht so.." fen setze sich an die bettkante und hob ihr gewand hoch"außerdem wollten hana und ich heute in die stadt...da eir ja länger da bleiben.." fens wangen waren etwas rot ehe sie zu hana linsze

Hime fluffte happy ihre ohren auf und lächelte fenja an "Guten Morgen erstmal~.. Alles gut, ich war schein eine ganze zeit lang wach." Sie legte ihre Hand auf Fenjas kopf und strich sanft drüber "Natürlich" Hime kontrollierte sanft den bauch und checkte auf den puls von fen, Hana sass etwas seitlich von Fen ihr genug platzt gebend "Also ich kann dich schonmal beruhigen es ist alles gut, das da ist ein normaler schwangerschafts bauch~.." Hime lächelte happy und fluffte leicht aufgeregt die ohren auf. Sicherheitshalber fühlte sie kurz ob fen vllt fieber haben könnte doch dem war auch nicht so "Es ist wirklich alles in ordnung, aber sobald du dich mal nicht gut fühlst oder du was seltsames bemerkst ruf mich einfach" Sie linste zu Hana und lächelte sie schon leicht frech an etwas ärgernd "ohh das ist schön! Heute soll sehr gutes wetter sein." Hana grummelte leicht als sie den blick von ihrer schwester merkte und natürlich merkte sie auch die leicht roten wangen von fen etwas fragend blicke sie zu ihr "Hmm?~" Hime liess die beiden dann wieder alleine "Ich wünsch euch beiden guten appetit, ich muss leider noch bisschen was erledigen und hana... pass gut auf deine freundin auf" hana linste hime hinterher "als würde ich das nicht tun..." Sie nahm die beiden gläser die sie mit wasser gefüllt hatte und reichte eines fen

Fen blinzelte und bedankte sich herzlichst bei hime. Sie strahlte richtig als könne sie es kaum abwarten"Vielen dank Hime~..." fen linste schmunzelt zu hana"ich bun gespannt wann wir wissen was es wird! Ich bin froh das alles ok ist" sagte sie aufgeregt und schien sehr hippelig. Fen trank einen schluck und begann sich unzuziehen. An den kleidern alleine sollte jeder sehen das hana und fen aus dem schloss kamen"kônnen wir...einfach so...in die stadt?" sie linste neugierig zu ihr

Hime zwinkerte Fen zu ehe sie das zimmer verlies. Hana musste etwas schmunzeln denn fen so hippelig zu sehen war nicht so häufig "Hmm, sag mal.. wann willst du dir eigentlich gedanken um namen machen? Und.. ich denke Hime wird uns sobald sie es weiss bescheid sagen, was es wird." Kohana trank ihr glas leer und nahm sich eben einen appen obst ehe sie sich auch umzog, sie hatte sich mal wieder kleidung von hime leihen müssen da sie hier ja selbst keine eigene hatte zum glück war der größen unterschied der beiden nicht so groß. Kohana trug jetzt eine schuluniform, die das emblem des königshauses trug, mit overknees. Sie bürstete sich gerade die haare und hatte die schleife in ihrem mund, denn ihre haare sträubten sich mal wieder etwas "ugh... ich frag mich manchmal warum hime nie probleme mit haarknoten hat..." Sie band sich dann eben schnell den zopf nachdem sie den kampf mit den knoten hinter sich gebracht hatte "Na klar, wir können uns hier frei bewegen. Wo willst du denn hin?" Hana packte sich etwas geld ein und tappste zu fen

Fen strahlte hana an"Das steht dir sehr gut~" fen nahm hana die bürste ab und band ihr den zopf ordentlich"hat hime dir sonsz immer dein haar gemacht?" sie kicherte frech und schaute zu hana hoch. Sie zog hana sanft zu sich und küsste sie"baaaaka~...also du gehst vor!"

Hana blickte zu fen während sie auf diese zu ging bei dem strahlen wurde sie etwas rot und bei dem Kompliment noch etwas mehr "...D..danke..." etwas zur seite linsend bemerkte sie erst nicht das fen ihr die bürste abnahm und ihr den zopf machte. Hana hatte sich ganz kurz angespannt doch wirklich nur für ein paar sekunden "Nein, nicht wirklich. Hmm vllt zu speziellen anlässen aber das war nur ganz selten. Jedoch obwohl wir Zwillinge sind hat sie keinelei Probleme mit knoten... und ich schon" Hana stellte die Ohren mach hinten und schaute zu fen herrunter, leicht warnend wegen dem frechen kichern. "Mh-" Ihr augen weiteten sich kurz als fen hana sanft zu sich zog und dann küsste, hana schloss kurz die augen und liess die ohren leicht seitlich kippen "selber... baka." Sie nahm fen an die Hand und zog sie sanft hinter sich her, nicht weit entfernt von dem schloss war ein grosser park mit vielen kleines wasser Spielereien. Auch stand dort ein klavir. Hana linste zu dem klavir und lächelte leicht ehe ihr blick auf den landete "also? Was möchtest du machen?"

Fen folgte hana aufmerksam denn diese kannte sich ja besser hier aus"D..du kommst doch von hier!...ich würde sehr gerne mal...in eins der kleidergeschäfte...und den park.." nuschelte sie doch etwas verlegen und schaute zu hana"ich würde hier gerne nochmal hin wenn da skind da ist! Es ist wirklich till hier.." hime und fen tappsten durch den park und dieser war erstaunlich lebending mit pflanzen bestickt"das...alles muss zienlich verwirrend sein hm?" den deutete auf ihren unterleib

Hana stellte aufmerksam die Ohren auf und drehte sich zu Fen. Sie schien etwas zu überlegen "Ja klar ich bin hier geboren worden, aber es ist schon etwas her seit ich hier war. Hmm also der park ist nicht weit entfernt das hier ist einer der kleinen Park anlagen die es in Sonora gibt. Auf dem weg zu dem großen par könnten wir etwas bummeln?" (Das ich sowas mal sage bummeln gehen..?) Hana streckte Fen die hand hin nach dem motto komm mit. Ehe sie langsam mit fen in richtung der geschäfte ging, die blüten in dem park waren herrlich und die luft wirkte sehr rein "Natürlich" Hana linste zu fen "ja.. das ist schon ziemlich verwirrend und vor allem unerwartet.. ich mein wer hätte mit sowas gerechnet?" Hana wurde etwas still, die beiden waren liefen etwas weiter ehe hana stehen blieb "..." Sie schien irgendwas zu haben

Fen musterte sie etwas ehe sie ihr nachtappste. Etwas abgelenkt von der lebendigen natur im park linste sie in hanas richtungs(Hat sie was?)"hana alles ok?.." sie blieben hinter ihr stehen da sie angehslten hatte und schaute ihr in die Augen..."

Hana zuckte leicht zusammen, denn sie war total in gedanken gewesen. Als Fen sie ansprach linste sie leicht zu ihr, sie drehte sich nicht komplett um denn irgendwie schien ihr das unangenehm zu sein "Fen..?" Ihre stimme klang ernst doch allerdings sollte fen auch etwas unsicherheit raus hören "..uhm...A-also... denkst du...ich meine... werden wir.. gute eltern sein..?" Sie schien eher weniger auf fen anzusprechen eher auf sich, denn sie hatte ja sehr viele schlimme sachen gemacht und irgendwie schien sie verunsichert ob sie das schaffen könnte oder dafür geeignet wäre

Fens blick weitete sich. Das hana das so anzweifelte verwirrte sie etwas"Zweifelst du etwa daran? Eine Bettere Mutter wie dich kann sie dich wohl nicht wünschen. So stark und hübsch~" fen kicherte und ging auf sie zu. Sie strich ihr die haare aus dem gesicht und küsste sie auf die stirn"wir haben doch so viel unterstüzung alleine durch hime~ ich habe nur angst das das kind jemals in kontakt mit akaya kommt..." fen seufzte etwas besorgt

Hana stellte beide Ohren nach fen, ja sie zweifelte das an, sehr stark sogar. "Etwas.. ich mein.. uhm.. ich hab nie wirklich kinder um mich gehabt.. ich hab als job leute umgebracht.. und hime beschützt.." Sie verstummte als sie Fen weiter reden hörte, ihre wangen wurden auf einmal rötlicher als es hana lieb war. Etwas ihr gesicht versteckend blickte sie zur seite "Baka.. du bist stark und hübsch" Als fen auf sie zu ging und ihr die haare aus den gesicht strich schloss sie die augen etwas ihre wangen waren immer noch rot, nach dem kuss auf die stirn blickte sie zu fen hoch "Ja das stimmt.. Oh ich hab vergessen dir was zu erzählen..was hälst du davon wenn wir in eines der kleinen gäste häuser einziehen hier? Also solange wir hier sind?... Und um akaya mach dir keine sorgen, das kind wird nicht den raum betreten können. Und akaya kann da ja nicht raus"

Fen schaute die erstaunt an"D-..das geht? Ich meine das schloss ist auch toll aber ich will hime auch nicht ewig auf dem schoß sitzen natürlich!" sie schaute sich um. Die gegend war wirklich auch so wunderschön"ich finde das ist eine richtig tolle idee und..so ist sie auch weit weg von den Toren die irgendwas mit deiner vergangenheit zu tun haben.." fen nahm hana an die hand und ging mit ihr weiter ehe fen ein caffee entdeckte und sich da mit hana setzen wollte"wie wärs wenn wir hier kurz pause machen?"

Hana hob die Augenbrauen etwas erstaunt an "Natürlich geht das wir können uns denke ich sogar aussuchen welches wir wollen" Hana lächelte leicht sie wirkte etwas entspannter jetzt denn auch sie wollte nicht das das kind mit Akaya in kontakt kam. "Mach dir dadrum keine sorgen hime und ich werden dafür sorgen das das kind da nit hin kommt... " Hana lief mit fen mit hand in hand ein paar leute schauten dem etwas skeptisch entgegen denn sie kannten kohana ja nur als "leibwache". Kohana schien das zu geniessen mit Fen einfach ein bissche duch Osari zu laufen "Klar können wir gerne." Kohana holte dann fen und sich was zu trinken und setzte sich dann zu ihr

Fen nippte an ihrem Kakao und schaute zu hana. Sie schlug ihre Beine übereinander. Ein kleines mädchen tappste an ihrem platz vorbei zu dem platz hinter den zwei. Fen lächelte etwas ihre wangen waren rot(niedlich...) sie linste zu hana welche irgendwie eeeetwas durch den wind wirkte"ist auch wirklich alles ok? War das deine einzigste sorge?"

Kohana setzte sich zu Fen und nippte an dem Tee, etwas in gedanken linste sie zu dem Kleinen Mädchen was an den beiden dran vorbei lief. Sie lächelte etwas und stellte die Ohren aufmerksam auf, kohana mochte kinder doch traute sie sich das irgendwie nicht so ganz zu. "hm..?" Hana linste zu Fen hoch "Hmm...wegen Akaya ich mein ich hab ihn ja sozusagen "vereerbt" bekommen jedoch da Hime und ich zwillinge waren wurden die elemente gesplittet und so entstand akaya und rubieen. Ich bin die ganze zeit am überlegen wie ich verhindern kann das wenn ich sag ich jetzt mal nimmer da bin das das unser kind übernimmt..ich weiss das es da eine möglichkeit gibt." Sie nippte erneut an dem tee

Fen schaute etwas erstarrt zu hana"Es gibt...eine Möglichkeit?...aber wie das?" sie beugte sich etwas vor den jetzt war sie neugierig"kann rubien nichts gegen akaya tun?..." gen wirkte in gedanken versunken

Kohana nickte, sie wusste nicht genau wie das ging aber sie wusste das es möglich war, denn sie hatte es von hime gehört "Naja es gibt wirklich eine möglichkeit.. nur weiss ich leider nicht welche.. hime hatte mir sowas mal erzählt jedoch wurde das gespräch darmals unterbochen." Hana musste etwas schmunzeln das Fen jetzt so neugierig war "Rubieen.. ja das könnte sein Rubieen ist der gegen part zu Akaya so wie hime zu mir.. wir sollten nachher hime mal fragen vllt kann sie uns da mehr sagen." Hana lies ihren blick wandern, ihr fehlte nichts doch irgendwie fühlte sie sich komisch... doch konnte sie es keines wegs zuordnen

Fen hörte hana aufmerksam zu"Es war mir schon früher in den sinn gekommen mit Rubieen nur wusste ich nie ob das sinn macht es zu erwähnen!" sie musterte hana etwas und streckte sich. Sie trank ihren kakao aus und legte das geld auf den tisch"wollen wir weiter?" fragte sie abwartend

Sie trank in ruhe ihren Tee leer und stand dann auf "Gerne, du wolltest noch ein ein paar geschäfte richtig?" Hana führte Fen dann etwas herum durch die kleinen gemütlichen strassen mit den doch teils niedlich kleinen läden wo man allerlei sachen kaufen konnte, hana hatte dann etwas in einem schau fenster entdeckt doch wollte sie nicht das Fen das sah also schickte sie fen eben eine kleinigkeit zu essen holen "Magst du uns eben was holen? Ich warte hier auf dich" Hana warte dann so lange bis fen aus der sicht war und betrat einen kleinen juwelier, sie schaute sich dort etwas um etwas in gedanken (Hmm ich würde ihr gerne etwas holen..) Ihr blick viel auch natürlich auf die ringe, es waren hochzeits ringe. Etwas verlegen linste sie zur seite (Ob sie.. iwann mal heiraten möchte..? ...) Ein leichtes seufzten huschte ihr aus dem mund, sie hatte schon öfter mal sich diese frage gestellt, doch wollte sie erst noch warten. Sicher gehend das fen das auch wollte, kurz dadrauf vielen ihr zwei kleine ketten auf die zusammen gehörten. Etwas lächelnd verliess sie dann nach einiger zeit den laden doch fen hatte das nicht gesehen. (Hmm.. ich frag mich was das für ein seltsames gefühl ist...)

Fen tappste in den nächstgelegenen Laden und kaufte für beide dort leckere eclairs"Die sehen SO gut aus..." sie kaufte für hana einen mit vanille und einen mit schoko da sie sicher guten appetit hatte(Ich glaub die reichen) als fen aus dem geschäft trat fiehl ihr ein pärchen auf welches habd in hand lief. Sie linste auf deren ringe den diese leuchteten in der Sonne. Ihre wangen waren rot und sie schüttelte den Kopf(S-...Sowas...ob ihr das gefallen würde?..)eine sanfte briese wehte durch die straße!

Kohana hielt zwei kleine döschen in der hand, sie linste zur seite etwas nervös. Die ringe hatte sie nicht egkauft, denn sie war sich ja nicht sicher ob fen sowas mögen würde und ob sie überhaupt bereit für sowas wäre. (Oh mann... warum bin ich jetzt so nervös?!) Hana wartete auf Fen, es dauerte gar nicht lange bsi sie diese sah und sie ganz schnell die kleinen döschen versteckte (Ich hoffe sie gefallen ihr..) Hana setzte sich dann mit fen zusammen an einen der vielen spring brunnen in osari "danke!" Auch wenn kohana es nicht gerne zugab sie futterte gerne süßkram vor allem vanilla hatte es ihr da angetan

Fen linste zu ihr und nahm die Eclairs raus. Sie packte diese vorsichtig aus und hielt hana eins vor die Nases"na? Was meinst du? Siehz doch gut aus haha?~" fen kicherte ehe sie es hana in die hand gab und ihrs selbst aufnahm. Sie schaute zum himmel und atmete tief ein"alles ok?" sie schaute etwas verwundert denn hana biss nicht direkt rein"M-..Magst du es nicht?"

Kohana war etwas in gedanken denn sie hatte keine ahnung wie sie Fen das kleine geschenk geben sollte, als Fen ihr die eclairs vor die nase hielt blinzelte sie ein paar mal doch nahm sie es dann an es sah wirklich sehr gut aus und kohana mochte süßes gebäck sehr gerne "Ja.. sieht sehr gut aus" Sie stellte ihre Ohren sanft auf und betrachtete ihr Eclair ehe sie Fens stimme vernahm, das komische gefühl war immer noch da doch wusste sie absolut nicht was es war immerhin tat ihr nichts weh oder sowas. "hm...? Ja alles okay" Erstaunt linste sie zu Fen hoch "D-doch! Natürlich..!" Hanas wangen färbten sich etwas rot denn sie war etwas nervös wegen dem geschenk, sie nahm einen kleinen bissen und kaute genüsslich ehe sie etwas nervös zu Fen linste "Uhm...mach mal bitte die Augen zu.." Alleine an hanas stimme sollte fen merken das hana iwas hatte

fens blick weitete sich kurz ehe sie nickte und zögerlich ihre augen schloss"o-...oki? " sie wartete etwas hippelig und auch ihre sinne waren geschärft dadurch. Sie kniff etwas die hände zusammen und hielt sir an ihrem kleid fest(w..was hat sie denn?)

Kohanas wangen waren mittlerweile in einem gut sichtbaren rot ton gefärbt etwas unsicher blickte sie zu Fen und lächelte dann (Ich hoffe sehr ddas es ihr gefällt.) Sie nahm eines der döschen öffnete dies und holte eine silberne elegante kette hervor, an ihr war ein anhänger in einer kleinen herz form doch man sah genau das es dazu noch ein gegen stück gab, auf ihr war etwas eingraviert worden, kohana band es Fen vorsichtig um und linste dann vorsichtig zu Fenja hoch. Uhm.. du kannst die augen öffnen" Ihre eigene kette band sie sich um als Fen die augen öffnete

Fen spürte nur die kalte kette an ihrem hals eelche langsam wärmer wurde. Sie öffnete die augen und schaute zu hana die gerade ihre kette verschloss. Ihre wangen wurden rot und mit ihrer hand griff sie nach ihrer kette die hana ihr umgelegt hatte"H-...Huh? W...was eine..kette?" ihre wangen waren knallrot gefärbt sie taste ihren hals ab ehe sie runter linste auf die kette und dann zu hanas gegenteil"omg esbist so wunderschön!" fiepte sie

Kohanas blick lag auf Fen etwas abwartend auf die als diese sich dann anscheinend sehr freute begann Kohana zu lächeln auch ihre wangen waren mittlerweile knallrot "Gefallen sie dir?" Kohana streckte sich leicht und ihr blick lag immer noch auf fen, sie fand es süß wie diese sich freute und natürlich freute sie sich auch. Leicht beugte sie sich vor und küsste Fens stirn

Fen zuckte kurz zusammen sie schien wirklich total happy. Sie schloss kurz ihre Augen bei dem Kuss"sie sind wirklich wunderschön~...ich hab mir sowas...schon..sehr...sehr...lange gewünscht!" sie biss in ihr eclair und genoß das ganze feeling. Neugierig linste die zu hana der das eclair sicher schmeckte. Auch schaute sie zu ihrer kette die ihr wirklich gut stand"wo hast du die denn eigentlich her?~" sie rückte etwas näher an hana und küsste sie sanft

Leicht weiteten sich ihre augen sie war überrascht sowas zu hören "Wirklich?" Das Fen ihr da nichts sagte dadrüber musste sie schmunzeln, hana legte ihren kopf kurz auf ihrer hand ab leicht stütztend und beobachtete fen einfach nur wie happy diese war ehe Kohana auch einen bissen on ihrem Eclair nahm, dieser war wirklich sehr lecker. Hanas öhechen zuckten kurz "Ich hab sie von einem kleinen schmuck laden, deswegen hatte ich dirhc kurz was zu essen holen geschickt~.." Sie zeigte zu dem kleinen laden ehe sie merkte dad fen näher rückte also schaute sie fen an. Ihre augen schloss sie sanft und sie erwiederte den kuss (Hmm.. dieses gefühl wird stärker... was ist das bloss?) "Willst du dich da mal umschauen?" Kohana nahm den letzten bissen von ihrem eclair und stand auf, sie reichte fen ihre hand um ihr aufzuhelfen ehe sie sich umdrehte und ein paar schritte machte. Für Kohana wurde dieses seltsame gefühl immer stärker doch wusste sie wirklich nicht was es war als sie plötztlich stehen blieb. Und sich fühlte als ob sie was wichtiges vergessen hätte, sie schaute sich etwas um und schien sich zu fragen was sie in der stadt wollte (Was zum..? Was mach ich hier..? Ich sollte bei hime sein und sie beschützten..) Fenja sollte merken das Kohanas aura eine 180 grad drehung gemacht hatte, ein leises lachen war in ihren gedanken zu hören und die stimme war ihr nur allzugut bekannt es war akaya "So so ~ mal schauen wie du damit umgehst... hahaha... castanic weib" Kohana selbst konnte die stimme nicht hören "Du willst wissen was ich gemacht hab? ~... hahaha... du wirst es gleich merken.."

fen wollte grade hanas hand greifen als sie kurz davor stoppte. Sie spürte es unverkennbar und legte sofort das eclair weg"(was ist das?)"hana?..alles ok mit dir!?" fen vernahm akayas stimme. Es überlief sie regelrecht"akaya?..was hast du vor!" sie griff nach hanas hand und drehte sie zu sich um. Sie legte beide hände an ihre wange"Hana kuck mich an!"

Kohanas Ohren zuckten kurz den Namen Hana war sie zwar gewohnt aber so nannte sie nur normalerweise ihre schwester und diese stimme war nicht ihre schwester, sie stellte Ihre ohren nach hinten in richtung Fen doch weiter reagieren tat sie erstmal nicht. "Haha... ~ " hörte man Akaya nur lachen, als Fen Kohanas Hand festhielt und sie umdrehte merkte man das sie kurz dem impuls hatte sich zu wehren und die person abzuschütteln. Ehe sie fen erblickte und obwohl sie sich an dieser nicht erinnern konnte wehrte sie sich nur recht leicht und schüttelte fen nur sanft ab, so wie sie das das erste mal gemacht hatte wo die beiden sich kennen lernten "Wer... seid ihr..?" (Und woher kennt sie meinen namen?!) Akaya lachte wieder in gedanken "Haha.. keine sorge du kannst sie heilen..du musst ihr nur beweisen das du sie kennst..vllt.. erinnert sich ja ihr körper an dich?~.."

Fen lies hana los. Ihr blick weitete sich mit hanas fragendem gesichtsausdruck"Wer...ich bin?..hana ich bins fen!" sie biss sich auf die lippe. Sie schien ziemlich pisst über akaya"kch du Bastard wie konntest du ihr das antun...willst du dich etwa daran erfreuen...vorallem..dieser spruch!" sie wendete sich erneut hana zu"hana schau mich an!..ich bins...fen..."(wenn das stimmt was er sagt...ich muss es so probieren...) sie schüttelte sie sanft fens halskette die sie von hana hatte klimperte leicht

Kohana schien regelrecht verwirrt den diese Castanic frau vor ihr schien sie zu kennen zumindest wirkte es so, doch konnte sie sich kein stück an sie erinnern "Fen...?" Akaya grinste und kicherte falsch "Sie wird sich so nicht an dich erinnern Castanic weib" Akaya lachte erneut denn er merkte wie Fenja reagierte "Ach... ich hatte langeweile.. haha~... mal schauen was du jetzt machst..~" Kohana stand dort immer noch wie angewurzelt doch wirkte sie extrem skeptisch und auch misstrauisch "L-lasst los...! Ich kenn euch nicht ich denke ihr verwechselt mich." Das klimpern der kette liess ihre Ohren zucken, sie blickte zu der kette und schien iwie diese zu kennen (was zum... woher kenn ich diese kette? Bilde ich mir das ein..?)

Fen schreckte kurz zurück. Hanas ablehnendes verhalten verletze sie etwas doch sie wusste das kam nicht von irgendwoher"H-..Hana?..." sie biss sich auf die lippe und schaute zu Boden"Akaya du Bastard..." fen nahm hana an der hand und zog sie kurze hand hinter sich her"Du kennst mich sehr wohl und ich kenne dich! Und deine schwester Hime verdammt!" fen linste kurz zu hanas kette ehe sie sie hinter sich her zog

Das zurückschrecken von Fenja liess Hana kurz erstarren denn sie merkte natürlich das diese verletzt war, doch verstand Kohana absolut nicht wieso (Woher..) Sie konnte ihren gedanken gang gar nicht vollenden als Fenja sie an der Hand nahm und Kohana mit sich mit zog, Hana sträubte sich etwas "W-warte...! Du kannst mich nicht einfach hinter her..! Lass los!" Jedoch hielt sie plötztlich inne und schaute erstaunt zu der castanic hoch (Sie duzt hime? Was.. hab ich bitte verpasst? Ich kenn sie doch gar nicht!)

Fen zog sie den ganzen weg zurück zum Schloss. Sie schien ziemlich pissed über Akaya. AUf dem Gang im schloss blieb sie stehen und drehte sich zu hana um "DU willst mir gerade ehct sagen du erinnerst dich an garnichts? Nichtmal die kette die ich trage und du die so ähnlich sind!?" Fen ballte ihre Fäuste zusammen ehe sie ihr direkt in die AUgen schaute"Das kann nicht dein ernst sein..." Sie nahm hanas wangen und zog sie etwas ran so das sie eigentlich gewzungen war sie anzuschauen"Dann sag mir jtz klar und deutlich das du mich nicht kennst und nicht liebst..."

Kohana versuchte sich immer mal wieder zwischendurch zu befreien, jedoch wurde sie immer stutziger als die Wachen Fenja und Kohana einfach so vorbei liessen. (Kennen sie sie doch..?) Akaya kicherte etwas frech, doch Kohana konnte ihn nicht hören "So wird das nix .. Castanic Weib.. haha, egal wie sehr sie sich versucht zu erinnern sie wird es so nicht können..." Kohana blieb abrupt stehen als Fen sich zu ihr umdrehte, sie stellte ihre Ohren auf. Und wirkte immer noch skeptisch jedoch auch verwirrt "...Ich hab dir da vorhin schon drauf geantwortet.. ich kenn dich nicht.." Ein seltsames gefühl durchfuhr kohana, als sie wieder zu der kette linste schien sie diese doch irgendwie zu erkennen jedoch wusste sie nicht wieso "...Sie kommt.. mir bekannt vor..?" Kohanas Ohren zuckten als Fen ihre arme nach ihr ausstreckte, sie ging ein paar schritte zurück um ihr auszuweichen doch schaffte Fen es trozdem ihr wangen festzuhalten, Kohana packte Fenjas Arme und versuchte sie wegzudrücken. Doch auch hier schien ihr körper nicht das machen zu wollen was Kohana wollte. IHre versuche Fen wegzuschieben wirkten halbherzig (Warum kann ich sie nicht wegschieben?!) "..." (W-warte mal lieben?! W-was...?) Ihr blick weitete sich

Fen schaute sie still an. sichtlich ratlos was sie tun sollte"..." *Sie wollte hana keine reaktionsmöglichkeit geben weshalb sie sie zu sich zog und küsste. Und das nicht gerade halbherzig zwischendrinn lies sie ihr zwar kurze pausen zum durchatmen dennoch wollte sie unterbinden das hana sich befreite"Du kannst mich nicht einfahc vergessen haben...und das Kind...auch nicht!" Sie ließ zaghaft ihre zunge in hanas mund auch wenn fen ziemlich ängstlich war da hana gerade einfahc alles vergessen hatte

Kohana schaute zu Fen hoch, die Ohren hatte sie recht sturr und misstrauisch nach hinten gestellt. Auch sie hatte absolut keine ahnung was das alles sollte, was wenn die Castanic Frau recht hatte? hatte sie wirklich diese vergessen? Sie wusste es nicht. Hanas Ohren zuckten sanft als sie hörte wie sich Fen bewegte, sie hob erneut den blick zu ihr sichtlich fragend und bevor sie fragen konnte was jetzt schon wieder war küsste Fenja sie. "Mhh-?!" Hana drückte Gegen Fen mit ihren Armen, Ihre Augen hatten sich stark geweitet und ihre wangen glühten aus scharm. Erst wirkten ihre versuche sich zu befreihen ernst doch schon kurz danach gab sie nach, ihre Augen schlossen sich bis zur hälfte und sie begann wie von selbst den kuss leicht zu erwiedern (Was mach ich hier?!) Die kurzen pausen nutze sie um mal kurz durchzuatmen, noch immer hatte sie ihre Hände leicht gegen Fen gedrückt doch es war wirklich nur ganz leicht. "..." (Ich hab sie vergessen..?) Hana fiepte kurz etwas erschrocken, ihre Wangen waren knallrot doch wirklich gegen weh kam gerade nicht es war alles ein sehr halbherziges protestieren

Fen ließ von ihr ab und zog sie wieder hinter sich her. SIe nutze den Moment wo hana etwas perplex war"Immernoch nicht? hana verdammt!" Sie ging recht zügig in Richtung ihres Zimmers und warm sie einfahc mal prombt aufs bett"Den Raum hier solltest du kennen..oder zumindest das Bett haha" Fen öffnete ihre haare und beugte sich über hana. irgendwie konnte man verzweiflung ausd ihrem Gesicht ablesen. Sie legte ihre hand in hanas und fing sie erneut an zu küssen"Bist du nicht diejenige die so stark gegen akaa ankämpfen will?..." SIe küsste sie runter bis zur hüfte nachdem sie vorsichtig teile ihre kleidung ausgezogen hatte und hana nurnoch wäsche anhatte. Ziemlich pissed über das ganze biss sie hana prombt ins bein und ließ da auch erstmal nicht ab

Hanas Augen waren zur hälfte gschlossen als fen von ihr ablies, ihre Ohren waren leicht zur seite gekippt und ihre wangen noch stark gerötet, sie lies sich von Fen erstmal einfach so mitziehen, denn sie war gerade wirklich total durch den wind (W-was...? W-warum..?! Reagier ich so auf sie?) "Immer.. noch nicht..?" Erst wirklich wach wurde sie als die beiden in ihrem Zimmer angekommen waren, erstaunt linste sie zu Fen (Woher.. kennt sie mein zimmer?.. Wenn ich sie.. kenne warum kann ich mich.. dann nicht an sie erinnern?...) Als fen sie aufs bett warf fiepte sie erschrocken auf "W-wah?! Was zum?!.. Was soll das ?" Kohana richtete sich auf oder eher sie versuchte es, etwas weitete sich ihr blick als sie Fen mit offenen haaren sah, denn das kam ihr doch iwie vertraut vor. Sie konnte auch die verzweifelung von fen merken und es tat ihr schon iwie leid. Hana legte die ohren an als fen sie küsste zuckte sie leicht zusammen doch kam kein protest, sie erwiederte wieder ganz leicht den kuss und für hana fast nicht merkbar drückte sie fens hand "...Akaya..? Was... hat..?" (Moment sie kennt Akaya? ... sie muss iwie mich kennen..warum kann ich mich nicht erinnern?!) Sichtlich beschämt versuchte sie sich etwas zu verstecken und legte ihre Ohren an, sie hatte leicht protestiert als fen sie ausgezogen hatte. "ITE?!" Kohana fuhr zusammen und versuchte Fen wegzuschieben, als sie aufeinmal aus reflex fen anmeckerte "Fen das tut weh!" Sie blinzelte ein paar mal (Moment was?)

als sie von hana ihren namen hörte löse sie ihren biss. Und schaute zu ihr hoch"na also..." sagte sie frech(jtz weiß ich worauf dieser perverse pisser raus wollte...)"das sollte dir mal zu denken geben wenn du meinen namen weißt..."fen küsste sie erneut etwas leidenschaftlicher ehe sie mit der hand vorsichtig an ihre Brust fuhr. Sie zwickte sie etwas in die lippe während sie ihre fingerspitzen um hanas nippel streifen ließ

Ein leises fiepen huschte Hana aus dem Mund, der biss hatte echt etwas weh getan. Als fen zu ihr schaute stellte sie die Ohren auf, es war etwas unsicher jedoch auch sturr. "..." (Ich hab ihren Namen gesagt und es hat sich sehr vertraut anngefühlt.. ich .. kenne sie.. auch wenn ich mich jetzt nicht dran erinner.. Ihr geruch ist mir auch sehr vertraut..) man konnte schon etwas ablesen was Kohana dachte "Ich.. war schon die ganze zeit am nachdenken.." Kam es sturr ehe sie verstummte weil Fen sie küsste "Mh?! W-warte..!" Erneut protestierte Kohana leicht doch auch dieses mal erlosch der protest nach ein paar augenblicken "Ngh~.." +Ihre Augen schloss sie leicht bis zur hälfte ehe dann ein ganz leises* "Fen~.." Aus ihrem mund huschte, sie schhien mittlerweile zu wissen das sie fen kannte doch die erinnerung fehlte ihr noch

"Warten worauf?~ auf irgend ein nein was aus deinem mund kommt aber nicht ernst gemeint ist? Nein danke ich verzichte haha~" antworte sie provokant und führte ihre fingerbewgung fort. Mit einer freien hand glitt sie in ihr höschen und bewegte diese sanft aber intensiv an ihrer vagina"hana~" hauchte ihr fen ins ohr

Kohanas Augen weiteten sich, leicht ertappt schaute sie zur seite und stellte ihre Ohren nach hinten "A-als ob.." Ihre wangen waren knallrot und auch ihr schweif wedelte nervös hin und her, sanft striff dieser immer mal wieder Fens beine. "Ich.. lüg nit.." Kam es dann ganz leise. "Haa~.." Als sie merkte wo Fens andere Hand war oder eher hinwanderte spannte sich Kohana etwas an, natürlich kannte ihr körper das mittlerweile doch ihr geist konnte sich ja an nichts erinnern "W-warte..n-nit~ .. ahh~" Langsam schien sie sich etwas zu entspannen, ihre Ohren zuckten leicht als fen ihren namen hauchte, ehe sie diese leicht zur seite kippte und ein allzugut bekannter satz folgte "Nit.. meine ohren Ngh~.." *Sie zog ganz sanft fen zu sich und küsste sie sanft "Mhh~"

In fens gesicht zierte sich ein sanftes doch freches lächeln. Auch sie erkannte das Hana so langsam mehr von ihrem Gedächniss wieder bekam und selbst wenn es vorerst nur Ihre Körper war. Sie nahm ihre eine Hand kurz aus Hanas hösschen und leckte 2 ihrer finger ab ehe sie diese wieder nach unten führte und ihre lippen an Hanas hals anlegte und ihr da erstmal einen Knutschpfleck verpasst. denn irher der hana ihr gegeben hatte war ebenfalls noch zu sehen"Komm zuruück zu mir hana~" Fen richtete sich kurz auf. etwas verlegen legte sie ihr Kleid ab und zog ihren Bh aus dne sie von ihrem Arm glitten ließ. Danach beugte sie sich erneut in ihre alte position und lehnte sich mit ihrer Brust auf Hanas"mh~...aa.." Fen positionierte sich so das hanas eines bein zwischen ihren beinen war aber fens hand imemrnoch in hanas hösschen. etwas frecher führte sie ihre bewegung fort wehrend sie sich selbst etwa smit dem becken bewegte

Kohanas Wangen glühten vor scharm, sie linste kurz zu Fen hoch und bemerkte das lächeln was sanft jedoch auch etwas frech war, sie stellte kurz ihre Ohren etwas auf ehe sie diese wieder leicht zur seite fallen lies. Als Fen mit ihrer Bewegung aufhörte fiepte Kohana ganz leicht protestierend ihren namen "..Fenja~.." Ohne das Fen ihren ganze Namen gesagt hatte wusste sie diesen, es schien so als ob langsam ihre erinnerungen wieder kamen, knallrot linste sie zur seite sie hatte gemerkt warum sie so protestierend gefiepst hatte. Vorsichtig linste sie zu Fen hoch die gerade ihre Finger ableckte (ich.. liebe sie.. richtig? hah..) * "Ngh~..Ha~.." Sie schauderte leicht als Fens lippen Kohanas hals berührten, ehe sie zusammenzuckte weil sie merkte was fen da machte "F-fen.. ? W-was.. machst du da an meinem... hals?! Mgh~ N-nit~.." Erneut zuckten leicht ihre Ohren als sie hörte was fen sagte, sie schloss sanft die Augen (Ich würde mich gerne dadran erinnern..lass mich.. mich erinnern..) Sie öffnete kurz die Augen als sie merkte das fen sich aufgerichtet hatte, ihre wangen wurden einen tacken dunkeler und erst jetzt fiehl ihr der knutschfleck an Fens hals auf, ihr blick weitete sich kurz. Fens brust lag mittlerweile auf Hana ihre und das stöhnen von Fen lies Kohanas Ohren erneut zucken sie beugte sich leicht vor und küsste fen, kurz dadrauf lies sie ihre Zunge in fens Mund. "Mhh~ " Sie lies fen kleine pausen uns seufzte leicht in den kuss "Fen~.." Viel leiser folgte dann "mehr~.." Kohanas erinnerungen kamen schritt für schritt wieder, sie wusste mittlerweile wer Fenja war und was diese für sie selbst bedeutete. Auch wusste sie das Sie es war der fen den knutschfleck gegeben hatte

Fen zuckte kurz zusammen und erwiederte ihren kuss. Etwas unsicher schaute sie hana an ehe sie ihr in die augen schaute"H-...Hana?" Sie schien unsicher was denn jtz mit ihrer erinnerung war dennoch begann sie sich etwas doller zu bewegen so das auch sie etwas ihre stimme unterdrücken musste"haa~...mh-..." sie saugte sanft an ihrer zunge ehe sie ihrer bewegungen folge leistete(weiß sie wieder...wer ich bin?..) sie führte ihre 2 finger in sie ein und hanas atem hauchte an hanas hals entlang

Kohana linste leicht zu fen hoch als sie ihren Namen hörte, ihre öhrchen hatten leicht gezuckt, Kohana konnte mittlerweile 'fühlen' das Fen ihr sehr wichtig war, sie wusste es einfach. Auch konnte sie sich an kleine szenen erinnern was sie ziemlich sicher werden lies das das was fen gesagt hatte die wahrheit war "Sry... ich..kann mich noch nicht an alles.. mng.. erinnern...aber..ich weiss..." Sie fiepte immer mal wieder kurz und auch ihre wangen waren ziemlich rot "Das.. ich dich liebe.. und du mir die wahrheit gesagt hast.." Man konnte merken das Kohana sich auch versuchte zu erinnern. Als Fen ihre finger in sie führte stöhnte hana leicht auf, knallrot hielt sie sich den Mund zu, ehe sie fen ganz leicht neckend in den hals bis (Mein körper reagiert wie von alleine hah..)

fens blick weitete sich. Sie lächelte und hielt hanas hand fester. Auch als ihre atmung schneller wurde küsste sie hana und spielte etwas mit ihren brüsten"mh~...hör auf mir..so sorgen zu mach-...ah!~" fen fieptr kurz durch hanas neckendes beißen bis sie ihre finger tiefer in sie ließ. Auch für fen war dies ziemlich intensiv und sie drüvkte ihre fingerkupprn in hana gegen ihr becken

Kohana lächelte sanft jedoch auch etwas verlegen, sie linste leicht zu ihrer hand die fen etwas drückte und erwiederte diese geste. Sie merkte auch das Fens atmung schneller wurde, als den sie küsste begann sie den kuss zu erwiedern und seufzte dann leicht. Sie hatte ihre Ohren leicht angelegt und auch ihre wangen waren noch ziemlich rot. Ganz leicht schwang ihr schweif hin und her und berührte sanft fen "Hjah?! ..F-fen.. " Kohana hatte ihre fingernägel leicht in fen ihre schultern sinken lassen und ihr becken kurz angehoben auch hatte sie sich auf die lippe gebissen um das stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Doch hatte das nicht ganz so gut geklappt. Ihr blick war halb geschlossen doch merkte sie auch wie Fen reagierte und das es auch für diese ziemlich intensiv war. "Nnngh~.." Etwas bittend drückte sie dann ganz leicht ihr becken gegen fen und zog recht unbewusst leicht das bein an was zwischen fen ihren beinen war

fens blick weitet sich etwas. SIe unterbrach ihre bewegung kurz um aufzustöhnen und drückte ihre schenkel etwas zusammen auch wenn dies wegen hanas bein zwischen ihren nicht so gut ging"Ah!?~...haa..." Fen biss sich auf die lippe um sich zu fangen und änderte ihre position. sie nahm hanas eines bein und zog sie mit dem becken und dem bein zwischen ihre beine so dass Ihre vagina auf hanas auflag. hanas bein legte sie an ihrer brust bis zur schulter ab und daraufhin seufzte sie kurz"Ngh~..." Fen begann sich langsam zu bewegen und stütze sich an hanas anderem bein

Hana linste zu Fen hoch, ihre augen waren noch etwas geschlossen, etwas weiter öffnete sie diese dann als sie fens stöhnen hörte. Ihre wangen wurden ein bisschen dunkeler und sie schauderte etwas während sie leicht ihre Ohren aufstellte, sie schien es zu genießen Fen so zu sehen "W-wah..?" Kohana fiepte etwas erschrocken als Fen plötztlich ihre Position änderte. Als Fens Vagina ihre berührte biss sie sich auf die lippe doch huschte ihr ein kleines stöhnen aus dem Mund "Ah~.." Sie blickte kurz zu fen und lächelte sanft, als Fen sich anfing zu bewegen fiepte sie kurz und hielt sich ganz leicht an Fen fest, während sie sich immer mal wieder uaf die lippe biss "Fen..." Kohanas blick lag auf der kette von Fen und sie die erinnerung kam wieder von dem tag und wie sie in der stad ihr die kette geschenkt hatte "Ich liebe dich Fenja.." Sie lächelte und es schien als ob der zauber von Akaya verpuffte

Fen führte ihre bewegung mit etwas steigendem Tempo fort bis sie den Satz von Hana hörte und kurz so verharren blieb. SIe schaute zu ihr runter, ihr in die augen und sichtlich voller freude in den augen. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste hana immer wieder ehe sie sich wieder zu bewegen begann"hana~...endlich~..." Sie hielt hanas hand fest und stöhnte immer wieder auf da es so schien das fen auch bald kommen würde"Ha-...ahh~...!"

Hana fiepte immer wieder leicht auf auch bewegte sie sich mit, ihre wangen recht rit und ihre Ohren angelegt. Als fen zu ihr runter schaute erwiederte sie den blick verlegen jedoch auch happy das sie sich wieder erinnern konnte. Kohana erwiederte die Küsse von Fen immer wieder ziemlich leidenschaftlich. "Fen~.. Ngh ah~" Hana drückte Fen ihre Hand sanft und lächelte sie an, ehe sich ihr blick etwas weitete. "Fen~.. Ah~.. ich..kom-.. AHH~ Mng~" Kohana schaffte es nicht den satz komplett zu beenden, sie drückte ihr becken leicht gegen fen ihres und streckte ihren rücken leicht durch sie hatte ihre augen kurz geschlossen und ihr atem ging immer noch ziemlich stark

Da es zunehmend unten wärmer wurde als Hana kam kam durch das gefühl auch fen. Sie schien ihre stimme aber nicht wirklich bedecken zu wollen und hielt hanas hand reflexartig fester"A-...AHH!" Sie lies sich sanft auf hanas brust fallen und ihren kopf legte sie knapp neben hanas schulte aufs bett so das fens hals neben hanas kopf war. einige haare rutschten noch ihren nacken runter und man konnte deutlich den Atem der Beiden hören. Fens handgriff lockerte sich etwas"Hana...ich bin so...froh...ah haha~" Fens satz verschlangs cih in ihrem kichern

Als Fen sich sanft auf Hana fallen lies legte Hana ihre Arme um diese und hielt sie leicht im Arm, sie lehnte ihre Stirn an Fen und schien einfach dieses dieses gefühl von Fens nähe zu geniessen, ihr atem war noch recht gut zu hören und sie nahm auch fen ihren geruch leicht wahr "D-danke.. Fen.." Ihre stimme klang verlegen, denn es ärgerte sie das Akaya einen zauber so einfach auf sie legen konnte (Ich werde dafür sorgen das es das bereut...) Als sie fens kichern hörte lockerte sie ihre ihre umarmung etwas und linste zu fen ehe sie diese sanft küsste. "Ugh.. sry.. das war nicht so geplant.. udn du hast dir bestimmt sorgen gemacht tut mir leid fen" Kohana küsste Fens stirn etwas entschuldigend (Oh warte ab Akaya.. du bekommst deine strafe...)

Fen zuckte kurz zusammen sie lächelte"Er hat sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht...Akaya.."Fen strich sanft über Hanas Halskette ehe sie sich und hana etwas bedeckte mit einer Decke"Ich hatte so Angst...ich wusste nicht was er vor hatte.."Noch imemr hielt sie Hanas hand fest und drückte diese schützend gegen ihre Brust"..." Sie schaute hana an"Ich wollte eigentlich Hime fragen aber..ich hatte es gelassen.." Sagte sie schüchtern und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen

Kohana nickte "Ja das hat er wirklich.. Naja er scheint mich nicht mehr wirklich für voll zu nehmen, aber.. ich werde ihn nachher bestrafen." Kohanas blick war ernst, sie würde ihn mit sowas nicht davon kommen lassen "Mach dir also um ihn keine sorgen mehr.." Kohana schloss leicht entspannt die Augen, sie musste etwas schmunzeln als fen ihr sanft über ihre Halskette strich ehe fen sich und hana etwas zudeckte "Ich weiss..ich hatte wo wir in der stadt waren ein seltsames gefühl gehabt, allerdings... konnte ich es nicht zuordnen.. deswegen hatte ich gedacht.. es kommt davon weil ich dir ein kleines geschenk geben wollte.." Kohana blickte etwas verlegen zur seite, auch sie drückte fens hand leicht und schaute ihr in die Augen "So so?~ du hast es gelassen hm?" Kohanas stimme klang neckend, da fen ihr gesicht in dem kissen versteckte zwickte hana sie licht in den nacken was dann zu ein paar zarten küssen überging

Fen hielt hana im arm. Sie wollte sie kaum loßlassen"Ich will das er bezahlt...dafür!" sie zitrerte am ganzen leib und strich hanas durchs haar"Ich konnte dich nichtmal davor bewaren...du hattest ja sogar das kind vergessen..sollten wir hime nicht bescheid geben?" fen seufzte sie raffte dich etwas auf und schaute zu hana"wir sollten das hime erzehlen und schnellstmögich einen weg finden hana..wenn er da snochmak machen sollte.."

Kohana kuschelte sich leicht an Fen, sie hatte die augen sanft geschlossen und horchte Fens herzschlag. Als sie hörte was fen sagte grinste sie leicht "Mach dir keine sorgen.. er wird dafür bezahlen." Ehe sie fen in die Augen schaute, recht ernnst "Aber ich muss dafür was machen was dir nicht gefallen wird, ich will Akaya komplett 'loswerden' nur geht das nur mit seiner Magie.. heisst ich müsste die Magie ein letztes mal einsetzten." Sie nickte leicht "ich habs ja selbst nichtmal gemerkt..das ärgert mich ziemlich..und ja ich wir werden ihr bescheid geben Kohana wickelte leicht die decke um sich und lies ihren blick schweifen (Ich hoffe sie ist nicht mad.. ich will nicht das ihr irendwas passiert..)

fen schaute hana an"aber akaya sagte wenn du sie nochmal benutzt...dann..kann es dich töten!" Fen ballte ihre hände zur faust"Lass...uns bitte erst mit hime reden...wor sollten uns anhören was sie sagt" fen stand auf und nahm hana an die hand"weisst du wo hime ist?"

Kohana hob etwas die Augenbrauen "Er übertreibt manschmal auch.. es ist nicht das mich jetzt ein weiteres mal die magie einsetzten umbringt. Aber ja lass uns erst mit hime reden" Kohana zog sich eben schnell an und wurde dann schon von Fen an der hand genommen, sie schloss leicht die Augen "Sie ist im garted des schlosses" Kohana ging langsam vor uns zog fen sanft mit, sie liefen den gang entlang den Fen schon in Kohanas erinnerungen gesehen hatte, ehe Hana dann langsam eine große verzierte tür öffnete. Und man schon hime sehen konnte sie sass am wasser eines kleines teiches. "Na ihr beiden kann ich euch helfen?" Hime blickte zu Hana und stand dann auf, bevor kohana was sagen konnte berührte Hime Hanas stirn "So.. Akaya hat also wieder sich so verhalten wie er es nicht soll.." Kohana stellte schnell die Ohren nach hinten und seufzte etwas generft "Was hab ich dir zum gedanken lesen gesagt?.. Und ja er hatte mir meine erinnerungen mit einem zauber verschwinden lassen.." Hime nickte sanft, als plötztlich eine weiße wölfin neben ihr erschien "Rubieen.. kannst du Kohana einmal deine kraft leihen? Ich und fen wollen nicht das sie Akayas kraft nutzt" Die wölfin beobachtete Kohana, sie wirkte komplett anders wie Akaya wesentleich freuntlicher und sanfter "Wie ihr wünscht" Mit einem mal sprang sie auf Kohana zu und drang in ihre brust ein, sie war immerhin ein geist oder eher ein wächtes des lichtes. "Warn mich nächstes mal wenigstens.." Die drei machten sich dann langsam auf den weg zu den toredn

Fen schaute auf den wolf und schien ziemlich gefallen zu finden. Sie tappste hinter den 2 her. Sichtlich besorgt"Ist das...auch wirklich eine gute idee? Kann da nichts schief gehen?.." je näher sie den toren kamen desto kälter wurde es. Fen hatte ein ungutes gefühl und blueb hinter den zwei

Kohana lief etwas vor hinter ihr war Hime, die zu fen schaute und nickte "Sie hat mich extra mitgenommen damit nichts passiert, normal hätte sie das alleine geregelt." Hime lief neben Fen her und lächelte happy "Ich pass aus sie auf, irh wird nchts passieren und dir auch nicht" Als die drei an den Toren angekommen waren merkte Kohana das fen etwas kalt anscheinend wurde, sie zog ihre dünne jacke aus und legte sie fen um, leise flüssterte sie ihr zu "Kein sorge" Kohana linste zu Hime und nickte, das war das zeichen für hime eine art schutzt zauber um sich und fen zu machen, sie waren jetzt so abgesichert das fen nix passieren konnte. Kohana grinste leicht "Ich denke du hast eh damit gerechnet oder... akaya?" Kohanas magie war jetzt stark zu spüren, Rubieen erschien neben ihr "tch.. was willst du gegen mich ausrichten? Ich bein ein wächert..törichtes kind!" Kohana stellte frech ihre Ohren auf, ehe sie blitztschnell verschwand und hinter Akaya stand der bis zu dem zeitpunkt noch unsichtbar gewesen war, sie haute ihn mit voller wucht den schwertknauf in den rücken "Rubieen jetzt!" Ein zirkel erschien und ketten aus licht schossen aus dem Boden, sie pinnten Akaya fest denn seine größte schwäche war ja licht wesegen die ketten für ihn auch nicht angenehm waren "Ich werd dich jetzt dahin schicken wo du hin gehörst ..es ist mir egal ob du ein wächter bist oder nicht!" Kohana lies ein weisses schwert erscheinen, sie hielt sie etwas aufrecht vor sich was einen hellweissen zirkel unter sich erschienen lies, in einer sanften und eleganten bewegung warf sie das schwert hoch und der zrikel wurd eimmer komplexer, mehr und mehr magische zeichen erschienen um sie, ihren arm streckte sie etwas aus sodass die schwert klinge diesen streifte, als ihr blut auf den zrikel traf leuchtete der zirkel auf. Akaya war mittlerweile am flehen das sie ihn loslassen sollte doch Kohana ignorierte dies. "Klappe..!" Akaya begann langsam zu einer art kristall zu werden oder vllt versteinern. Bis er komplett aus kristall bestand, kohana hatte die Hand noch geöffnet und linste zu rubieen, die lächelte und nickte. Als Kohana ihre Hand zu einer faust schloss zersplitterte der kristall und löste sich dann langsam auf

Fen schauze hana etwas erstarrt zu. Sie blieb geschützt hinter hime stehen"H-..Hana!" als akaya sich auflöste eeitete sich fens blick. Sie rannte auf hana zu und nahm sie coller freud ein den arm"Bitte sag mir das es vorbei ist...und er dir nichtmehe wehtun kann!..bitte!" sie schaute hana un die augen, küsste sie immer wieder kurz ehe sie zu rubien sprach"hab vielen dank...und hime..dir auch...ich bin eich so dankbar" sie brach in tränen aus und fiepte etwas

Kohanas Ohren zuckten sanft als Fen ihren Namen sagte, sie linste zu ihr doch fen war schon zu ihr gerannt und nahm sie in den arm "Alles Gut Fen, er wird nichts mehr machen können denn ich habe ihn ins jenseits Geschickt" Kohana nahm fen in den arm und schaute zu ihr hoch "Keine Sorge" Als fen sie immer wieder kurz küsst wurden Hanas wangen etwss rot denn hime stand da ja auch noch. Doch erwiderte sie sanft. Rubieen lief zu fen und als diese sich zu ihr beugte schleckte Rubieen ihr sanft die wange antlang "Keine Ursache!" Kam es freundlich als antwort und auch hime ging auf hana une fen zu, siw heilte schnell kohanas kleinen schnitt und nahm beide in den arm "Es ist alles gut fenja! Ich hab gesagt es wird dir und ihr nichts passieren und meine Versprechen halte ich" Kohana schmunzelte etwas als Fen anfing zu weinen sie nahm sie in den arm und tröstete diese immer wieder küsste sie diese sanft auf die stirn oder die wange "Alles Gut fen es ist Alles gut" Auch kohana schien sich sehr zu freuen von akaya befreit zu sein "Danke rubieen und danke hime" beide lächelten hana und fen an

Fen lächelte sanft. Sie nahm hanas hand und zog sie sanft hinter sich her. Fen linste immer wieder kurz auf hanas Kette"hana was hällsr du...davon wenn wir...in ein haus ziehen in der nähe des schlosses...so..das hime nah ist aber eir unseren freiraum haven?" fens kette spieglte in der sonne und sie grinste sanft ehe sie sich mit hana an ein becken setzte"jtz da..alles...vorbei isr?"(ob daa alles war?)

Kohana lies sich sanft hinterher ziehen, Chibihime hatte die beiden erstmal alleine gelassen, denn die beiden brauchten jetzt bestimmt etwas ruhe. Hana läcelte sanft Fen and und kciherte etwas als sie den blick merkte der immer wieder kurz auf ihre kette gerichtet war "Gefällt sie dir so gut?~ " Kam es etwas ärgernd "Hm?.. Ich denke das es eine gute idee ist, ich möchte nicht die ganze zeit in dem Schloss sein.. also ja von mir aus gerne" Sie überlegte kurz "Ich meine.. in dem Schloss garten gibt es ein paar kleine bungalows aber wenn du willst können wir uns auch in der stadt was suchen, denn die häuser sind ja nicht weit entfernt." Kohana schmunelte leicht und blickte immer mal wieder zu der kette, schitlich froh das sie diese gekauft hatte. Sie setzte sich mit z Fen an eines der becken, schaute gen himmel und schloß die augen sanft. Die sonne genießend "Jafen, es ist alles vorbei. akaya gibt es nicht mehr. dafür habe ich gesorgt" Sie lehnte sich leicht gegen fens schulter und seufzte "Es tut mir leid das der tag heute so verlaufen ist."

Fen nickte zustimmend. Aber sie war sehr erschöpft"Hana...ich bin nur froh das alles wieder ok ist..mach dir nicht so viele gedanken...und...wir beide sind zudem sehr müde" fen ging mit hana wieder in ihr schlafzimmer. Sie ließ sich regelrecht erschöpft aufs bett fallen doch schaute sie klammheimlich auf die ketten eher ihr blick zu hanas hand wanderte(w..was wenn...naja..ringe..i..ich weiß nid?) ihre wangen liefen etwas rot an bei dem gedanken doch fiehl es ihr schwer wach zu bleiben. Man hörte nur das zirpen der Grillen ehe sie einschlief

Hana lächelte doch merkte man auch ihr an das sie sehr erschöpft war, der tag war ziemlich anstrengend gewesen. "Ja ich auch, lass uns am besten etwas ausruhen" Auch sie lies sich müde auf das bett fallen nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte, etwas erschöpft seufzte sie denn das bett war angenehm weich und lud regelrecht ein. Sie linste zu Fen und bemerkte das ihre wangen etwas rot waren "Alles okay? Oder wieso so rot~? " Sich etwas auf die seite drehend kuschelte sie sich etwas an fen auch sie schlief fast sofort weg

Als fen durch ein paar sonnenstrahlen am morgen gewäckt wurde. Sie streckte sich etwas und schaute zu hana runter. Sie küsste sie sanft auf die stirn ehe sie sich ins bad fertig machen ging. Neue Kleider lagen schon bereit denn hime hatte vorgesorgt"oh? Dir werden ja immer...schicker.." das gezitscher der vögel lockte fen raus. Sie verlies leise das zimmer, ihren blick auf hana liegens ging sie in Richtung des gartens

Kohana fluffte leicht die Ohren auf als fen sie auf die stirn küsste, doch wachte sie nicht auf, sie schien wirklich ziemlich groggy zu sein. Sie nuschelte kurz was und kuschelte sich etwas mehr in die angenehm warme decke. Das wetter war herrlich, die sonne schien jedoch war es nicht zu warm sondern sehr angenehm. Chibihime war in dem Garten, sie saß in einem kleinen pavillion und war etwas in einem buch vertieft, bis sie Fen bemerkte "Guten Morgen fenja! Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen?" (Sie ist so hübsch, ich frage mich...) Hime winkte sie etwas zu sich und klopfte neben sich auf die Bank, als Fen bei ihr war fragte sie sanft "Wie geht es dir?"

Fen schaute zu Himr sie bemerkte sie sofort und ging auf sie zu"Guten morgen!~ ich wollte mich...für das Kleid bedanken..es ist so angenehm und toll.." sie blieb vor hime stehen verbeugte sich kurz und nicht zu verkennen trug sie hanas kette. Sie schaute hime etwas neugierig an denn auch sie hatte bemekrt das hime iwie in gedanken war

Hime lächelte und fluffte sichtlich zufrieden ihre Öhrchen auf "Hhihi das freut mich das es dir gefällt" Sie beobachtete Fenja, die immer noch sehr freundlich und wohlerzogen gegen über hime handelte. Ihr blick fiehl auf die kette und sie schmunzelte (Sie trägt sie hihi) "Die kette steht dir echt sehr gut" Hime schien kurz zu überlegen, denn sie hatte etwas was sie Fenja fragen wollte. "Fenja ? Ich weiss gar nicht wie ich fragen soll um ehrlich zu sein, ich dachte nie ich sei mal in der situartion... haha~ " Sie blickte zu Fenja hoch und lächete sanft "Ich weiss das du Kohana wirklich sehr aufrichtig liebst, und deswegen wollte ich jetzt aus meiner persönlichen neugier was wissen, verzeih mir bitte." Etwas entschuldigend legte sie den kopf schief und kicherte "Du scheinst du kette wirklich sehr zu mögen.. sagmal.. hast du schon mal daran gedacht Kohana zu heiraten? Ich mein es ist nicht mein recht das nachzufragen.. aber.." Ihre wangen wurden etwas rot nd sie tippte die fingerspitzten aneinander. Sie war halt auch irgendwo nur eine große schwester

fen hörte hime aufmerksam zu bis sie verstand was hime da eigentlich grade sagte"W-..WAS?" sie lief knallrot an. Sichtlich ertappt schaute sie umher, bis sich auf die lippe und ballte ihre hände zur faust die sie im kleid vergrub"Uhm...ich..hatte...mal mit dem Gedanken gespielt...nur nie enrstahft daraufhin...uhm.." fen zappelte etwas nervös hin und her

Hime fluffte die Öhrchen erneut auf, sie hatte echt nicht mit so einer reaktion gerechnet, denn normal schien fen nicht so schüchtern, sie kicherte daraufhin etwas. Sie fand es niedlich wie Kohana und Fen reagierten denn sie hatte natürlich Kohanas Gedanken gelesen wo sie in dem schmuckladen war und wusste das Kohana mit dem Gedanken spielte. "hihihi~..Du wirkst ziemlich ertappt Fenja, also hast du schon mal daran gedacht. Ich meine.. hättest du was dagegen?" HIme schien fenja sogar etwas aufzuziehen, aber auf eine süße art und weise, sie nahm Fens Hand und hielt sie sanft fest "Haha beruhig dich erstmal! Das bleibt unter uns"

Fen schaute verlegen weg"Ja..ich würde schon gerne..ich meine...jtz ..das Kind und...das alles...a..aber..ich hab irgendwie angst.." sie schaute erneut zu hime und strahlte sie an"Hast du...meine gedanken gelesen?..ich weiß von hana...deine fähigkeiten.." siw biss sich etwas beschämt auf die lippe

Chibihimes lächeln wurde immer breiter, denn sie wusste jetzt das beide das gleiche dachten und sich wünschten. Sie drückte Fens Hände sanft "Alles gut Fenja, ich.. uhm freu mich ziemlich für euch.. Darf ich fragen wovor du genau angst hast? Vllt kann ich dir da etwas helfen" Hime lächelte sanft und strahlte regelrecht sie war sehr happy für die beiden "Nein ich hab sie extra nicht gelesen. Aber ich weiss das du mir die Wahrheit sagst. Kohana mag es gar nicht wenn andere leute wissen wie sie denkt und wie sie genau fühlt, deswgen mag sie es auch gar nicht wenn ich ihre gedanken lese."

Fen zögerte kurz. Sie linste verlegen zu hime"Ich...weiß nicht wie ich das angehen soll..." sie schaute zu hime und lächelte. Sanft legte fen ihre haarsträhne hinter ihr ohr und seufzte"ich hab sowas doch selbst noch nie gemacht..." sie schien ziemlich ratlos und schaute fragend zu hime

Hime merkte das zögern von Fen, sie lächelte beruhigend. (Niedlich haha ich dachte nicht das sie so verlegen sein kann) "Hmm, hast du nicht die geringste idee?" Auch hime schien kurz zu überlegen denn sie hatte sowas auch noch nie gemacht, doch hatte sie natürlich ideen "Ich hab sowa auch noch nie gemacht, aber ich wollte gerne mit dir dadüber reden. Hmm naja ich denke einen 'antrag' sollte man machen wenn man unter sich ist, vllt an einem romantischen ort, oder wenn einem das gefühl sagt 'jetzt ist ein guter zeitpunkt', ich denke so hat Kohana das auch mit den Ketten gemacht?"

fens blick weitete sich sie wusste das hime recht hatte"J-..Ja...vll...sowas..." sie stand entschlossen auf und wollte richtung schlafzimmer hana wäcken"ich danke dir...ich werde erstmal...kucken das sie aus dem bett kommt...und dann..fällt mir was ein!" fen lächelte hime an und ging dann. Sie tappte ins schlafzimmer und schaute zu hana die noch verpennt da lag. Sie krabbelte aufs bett und küsste sie sanft wach. Das fens unterleib laaaaangsam form annahm war auch ihr aufgefallen

Hime kicherte, sie wusste was fen dachte nicht weil sie ihre gedanken gelesen hatte sondern weil sie es an ihrem gesicht ablesen konnte "Keine Ursache Fenja, Hahaha mach das und viel glück" HIme lächelte sanft und blickte Fenja hinterher bis diese im schloss verschwunden war. Kohana lag auf der Seite leicht in die decke gekuschelt, sie wirkte vollkommen entspannt. Als Fen aufs bett krabbelte bewegten sich ganz kurz ihre Ohren ganz langsam schien sie wach zu werden och öffnete sie die Augen erst als Fen sie sanft wach küsste. "Mh~.. Fen? Guten Morgen" Hana erwiederte sanft den kuss und lächelte noch etwas verschlafen (Man kann mittlerweile schon etwas form erkennen) Ihre wangen wurden etwas rot, sie schaute sich kurz um und merkte das es schon recht spät war "Huch? Hab ich so lange geschlafen?"

Fen kicherte"Ja hast du~ hm...was hälst du denn davon wenn wir uns mal ein haus ankucken gehen wo du sagtest?" neugierig blickte sie hana an. Sie richtete etwas das bett damit es nicht ganz so auseinander genommen aussah und gähnte"ich meine...ich kenn mich ja eh noch nicht so gut aus..." sagte sie etwas beschämt und legte ihre hand auf ihre kette(...)"hast du denn gut geschlafen?"

Kohana linste etwas beschämt zur seite, so lange hatte sie gar nicht schlafen wollen "Hm? Ja können wir, die im schloss garten oder die außerhalb des schlosses?" Kohana richtete sich auf und streckte sich kurz, der schaf hatte ihr wirklich gut getan. Sie ahlf fen kurz aufräumen ehe sie sich langsam anzog "Das wird schon noch, ich kann dich ja hier herum führen wenn du willst." Kohana schnappte sich ihre bürste und bürstete eben schnell die Haare durch, ehe sie diese hochband sie hatte. " Ja hab ich, ich habe wirklich sehr gut geschlafen. Naja wir waren ja gestern auch etwas erschöpft, wie hast du geschlafen?" (Sie war schon draussen bistimmt etwas im garten oder sich umschauen) Zusammen mit Fen ging sie dann nach draussen

fen lachte herzlich und schaute hana an"Ich wundere mich...was es wird.." damit sprach sie definitiv das kind an und üverlegte. Sie folgte hana und atmete tief ein"du bist dir auch sicher das zusammenwohnen nicht zuviel ist?...für dich.." sie nahm hanas hand während sie durch den garten gingen

Kohana lief neben Fen her sichtlich das doch sehr angenehme wetter genießen. Leicht spitzte sie die Ohren und schien selbst kurz zu überlegen "Wer weiss..Man sagt ja immer das Mütter eine 'intuition' haben und meist einen verdacht haben was es wird" Kohana schmunzelte etwas denn sie war sich nicht sicher ob sowas stimmte, immerhin hatte sie nie mit ihrer eigenen mutter reden können. Als sie fens stimme vernahm, blieb sie stehen und drehte sich leicht verwundert um* "Wir wohnen doch schon seit dem wir uns kennen zusammen? Warum sollte es mir jetzt zu viel sein?" Sie musste etwas schmunzeln, doch schien sie auch überlegt (Nein, das ist mir nicht zu viel. Warum auch? Ich will ja mein leben mit ihr verbringen) Etwas verlegen linste sie zur seite, ehe dann leise folgte "Ich hab dir dazu mal was gesagt... Ich will mein leben mit dir verbringen.. und ich wiss mittlerweile wo mein platz ist" Sie drehte sich verlegen weg, doch als fen ihre Hand nahm schuate sie diese an immer noch mit roten wangen

Fen atmete sanft aus und lächelte"Ich weiß...und ich liebe dich über alles...aber ich weiß auch das man manchmal seinen Freiraum braucht..." sie lies ihre hand sanft los und kicherte"Baka...lass uns...einhaus suchen und wegen dem kind dachte ich ich könnte hime mal drüber kucken lassen?" etwas in gedanken fuhr sie über ihren bauch und schaute in den himmel"weißt du...eigentlich einen..namen?" *fens wangen wurden zienlich rot auf diese frage hin"

Kohanas wangen waren immer noch etwas rot "Jeder braucht freiraum aber wenn ich den haben will kann ich ich dir das doch einfach sagen? Das heisst ja nicht das man nicht zusammen ziehen kann oder einem das zu viel wird" Sie legte leicht den Kopf schief und schmunzelte frech, sie standen mittlerweile fast vor eines der Häuser. Diese sahen ziemlich schön aus und waren auch groß genug für 3 personen. "Genau lass uns erstmal etwas umschauen.. hmm ich denke das sollte machbar sein für sie." (ich bin ja selbst gespannt was es wird) Als sie Fens frage hörte überlegte sie etwas, ihr viel zwar was ein jedoch wusste sie nicht ob das okay war, deswegen wirkte sie kurz etwas unsicher "Was.. hälst du.. von .. Saruko? Ich mein.." Kohana wirkte sichtlich nervös

Fen lächelte und schaute hana an. Als sie den namen hörte weitete sich ihr blick. Im positiven natürlich"s-..saruko?" da hana fen auf die häuser aufmerksam machte schaute sie sich diese an"oh wow die sind so schön...ich...würde da gerne mam rein..geht das?" fragte sie verlegen und spielte mit ihrer haarsträhne(saruko also?)

Kohana wirkte total nervös denn sie wusste erst nicht wie fen reagieren würde. Immer mal wieder blickte sie kurz zur seite "J-ja.. ich ..dachte es wäre schön wenn das kind so einen namen bekommen würde.. immerhin war sie deine schwester" (Und wir haben ihr auch vieles zu verdanken) Kohana folgte Fen, die häuser waren ziemlich schick und auch recht groß, jedes hatte einen eigenen kleinen garten. "Natürlich geht das" Kohana nahm einen schlüssel den ihr hime zugesteckt hatte und öffnete eines der häuser, es hatte innen eine offene große küche, ein großes und doch sehr gemütliches Wohnzimmer. Wenn man nach oben die treppe hinauf ging war dort ein großes schlafzimmer mit großem bett, das zimmer hatte boden tiefe fenster und eine große terrasse. Direkt neben dem schlafzimmer oben war ein badezimmer. Im unteren teil des hauses war ein "kinder" oder arbeits zimmer je nachdem wie man es einrichten würde. Sowie natürlich noch ein zweites badezimmer

Fen schien ziemlich beeindruck von dem Haus. Man konnte es aus ihrem Gesichtsausdruck ablesen und so folgte sie hana durchs haus. Den raum den sie sah konnte sie sich schon bildlich ausmalen"das wäre...ein tolles ..kinderzimmer.." ihre wangen liefen knallrot an. Sie biss sich etwas auf die unterlippe und huschte an hana vorbei in den anderen raum der ebenso wunderschön war"ist das ein schlafzimmer?..ich meine...mal davin bgesehen wovon...bezahlen wir das..das sieht so teuer aus.."

Kohana führte sie etwas in dem haus umher, sie kannte diese Häuser ja schliesslich noch von darmals. Natürlich merkte sie wie beeindruckt fen war was sie etwas schmunzeln lies. Auch ihre Wangen liefen knallrot an als Fen das mit dem kinderzimmer sagte, ihre Ohren stellte sie etwas hibbelig auf "J-ja... da..das wäres es.." (Ahhh ich bin jetzt iwie total nervös...) Als fen an ihr dran vorbei huschte folgte sie ihr recht neugierig. Kohana streckte sich leicht und lies einfach etwas ihrenblick schweifen, auch sie konnte es sich gut vorstellen hier zu leben, auch wenn sie eteils immer noch sich etwas unwohl in Sonora fühlte, aber das sollte sich wohl geben "Ja das hier ist das schlafzimmer mit großer terrasse" Kohana öffnete die tür der boden tiefen fenster und lief auf die terrasse "Mach dir dadrum keine sorgen, ich habe ja als Leibwache gearbeitet und auch einiges verdient."

fen kicherte und als sie das haus verlaßen war sir hin und weg. Sie nahm hanaa hand und hielt sie fest"also ist es beschlossen? Wenn ja lass uns..hime besched geben!" sie zog hana voller freude hinter sich her und strahlte übers ganze gesicht" wenn wir schon dabri sind...denkst du hime kann..jtz schon nach dem kind..kucken?"

Kohana zuckte leicht mit den Ohren, sie schien ziemlich happy. Denn das Haus schien sehr gut für die beiden zu passen und Fen schien es auch sehr gut zu gefallen. Als fen ihre Hand nahm stellte sie kurz die Ohren auf und schaute hoch zu ihr mit einem lächeln "Ich denke mal, es hat uns beiden immer hin zugesagt. " Kohana lachte etwas denn fen war etwas hibbelig, es war schön sie so zu sehen "Haha ich werd gleich mit ihr reden.. wenn sie nicht schon weiss was wir vor haben w-wah..!" Hana liess sich von Fen mitziehen und genoß es das fen so happy war, der wind wehte leicht durhc die haare der beiden "Um ehrlich zu sein weiss ich das gar nicht, aber wir können sie ja nachfragen"

Im schloss angekommen machten sich die zwei eigentlich direkt auf den weg zu hime. Fen ließ hana vor denn sie kannte sich ja besser aus"können wir sie einfach so stören?..." fragte fen dich etwaa verlegen und tz ihrem unterleib linsend

"Ich denke sie wird damit keine probleme haben.." Kohana klopfte an der Tür zu Himes zimmer, sie linste leicht zu Fen ehe sie ein leises "Herein" hörte, hime saß auf dem bett, vor ihr lagen ein paar bücher, die sie zur siete packte und dann freudig lächelte als sie sah wer in das zimmer kam "Hallo ihr beiden! Habt ihr euch die Häuser angschaut?" HImes schweif schwang freudig hin und her, sie klopfte neben sich aufs bett, den beiden zeigend das sie sich zu ihr setzten sollten. "Wie haben sie euch gefallen?" Kohana setzte sich leicht auf das bett aber schon mehr auf die bettkannte als wirklich aufs bett, sie linste zu Fen und dann zu hime "Ja wir haben uns die häuser angeschaut und ich denke wir haben uns entschienden.. aber Fen wollte dich noch was anderes fragen"

Fen schaute etwas beschämt weg denn Hime wusste ja was Fen im kopf hatte"..." sie setze sich neben hime und lächelte"Ja...die häuser sahen so toll aus...und uhm...ich wollte dich fragen..ob du...schon sagen kannst...was es wird..das kind.." sie strich sich über den unterleib und linste zu hana

Chibihime kicherte, denn natürlich wusste sie was Fenja sie fragen wollte. Als diese sich neben HIme setzte lächelte sie sanft erst Hana und dann Fenja an "Das freut mich das sie euch gefallen haben" Himes öhrrchen flufften sich auf als sie die frage hörte und sich lächelte happy "Ja ich kann euch sagen was es wird~" Hime blickte zu Fen und der blick fragte leicht ob sie kurz den Bauch anfassen dürfte, wo Fenja dann zustimmte. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf den Bauch und schloss kurz die Augen, ehe sie freudestrahlend zu den beiden schaute "hab ihr schon einen Namen? Denn es wird ein kleines Mädchen~ und sie ist gesund" Kohana stellte ihre Ohren aufmerksam auf auch ihre wangen waren jetzt etwas rot geworden. Sie linste happy zu Fen und lächelte etwas schüchern

Fens blick weitete sich. Ihre wangen wurden knallrot vor Aufregung"Ein Mädchen also?...naja...wir.." sie linste zu hana"dachten vll an...Saruko..." fen lächelte und schien wirklich sehr happy das es ein Mädchen werden würde und so strahlte sie regelrecht"ich glaube mit dir hime hat sie die beste tante...die sie haben kann~"

Hime kicherte happy und fluffte die Ohren sanft auf, ihr schweif wedelte sanft aber glücklich hin und her, Hime war so viel einfacher zu lesen als Kohana. "Ja ihr dachtet?" Hime linste zwischen den beiden hin und her denn sie ahnte das sie einen namen hatten, als Fenja diesen dann nannte grinste hime leicht "Saruko wie deine Schwester.. ja das ist süß" Kohanas wamgem waren immer noch etwas rot und auch sie freute sich das es ein Mädchen wurde na klar hätte sie sich auch über einen jungen gefreut. Und das es dem kind gut ging freute sie auch sehr. Hana beuge sich vor und küsste fen leicht auf die wange und lächelte dann happy "Ja, wir müssen nur aufpassen das HIme das kind nicht zu sehr verwöhnt" Neckte Kohana ihre ältere schwester, Hime piekste Hana dann in die seite was sie einen kleinen satzt machen lies "Hihi ich geb mir mühe eine gute tante zu werden"

Fen lachte sie umarmte Hana und stand auf. Etwas sorglos klopfte sie ihr kleid ab und schaute zu Hime"Ich würde gerne...mein Haus verkaufen...denn wir haben immernoch das andere haus.." sie schaute fragend zu hana was sie davon hielt"ich meine..wir können es auch behalten falls wir...mal da zu besuch hin wollen aber..naja es ist eben verschwendetes geld" fen beugte sich zu hime und umarmte sie dankend"Danke hime~"

Hanas blick lag auf Hime, etwas dankend. Ihre Ohren zuckten sanft als sie Fens lachen hörte ehe diese hana sanft umarmte, entspannt schloss sie die augen und genoss kurz Fens wärme. Auch Kohana stand auf und streckte sich etwas. "Hmm.. wir haben es zwar gerade erst gekauft, aber es wäre etwas verschwendet.. Ich meine du bist dir sicher das du hier leben willst richtig?" Etwas nervös biss sich Hana auf die lippe. Chibihime umarmte Fenja auch jedoch etwas vorsichtig aus sorge das sie dieser etwas weh tun könnte "Bitte Fenja, wenn irgendwas ist kannst du dich immer melden, genuso wie du Kohana" Kohana und hime schauten sich an und nickten beide "Keine sorge"

Fen nickte"Ja ich bin mir sicher..ganz sicher hana" sie schaute zu hime denn sie hatte eine leichte anspielung gegeben"ich würde gerne...hier leben..und hier auch das Kind aufwachsen sehen.." fen band sich die haare mit einem edlen band hoch und schaute hana an"ich denke ich werde deswegen das haus auch verkaufen...das geld sollten wir andersweilig ausgeben..."

Kohana wirkte etwas beruhigter, sie hatte sich zwar geradacht wie fen antworten würde doch wollte sie sicher gehen. Hime lächelte sie hatte die anspielung mitbekommen etwas fragend schaute sie zu Kohana und wartete auf eine antwort "Ich würde.. hier auch gerne leben..das kind aufwachsen sehen und mein leben mit dir verbingen" der letzte teil lies Kohana erröten ehe sie etwas beschämt den blick gen seite richtete. (Ich.. weiss immer noch nicht ob sie... ich mein.. ob sie sowas mag? Heiraten..?) Erst als Fen sie ansprach bemerkte sie wie tief in gedanken sie gewesen war. "Ja ich denke das ist eine gute idee. Hime ich werde mich morgen mit dir um den vertarg für das Haus kümmern" Die ältere der beiden schwestern nickte, hana linste zu fen "Und nun?~"

Fen kicherte sanft und nickte den beiden zu als sie hanas frage hörte"Ich denke ich werde nochmal etwas in die Stadt gehen~ du ruh dich hier aus haha~ ich hab noch so viel zu sehen!" fen blieb im türrahmen stehen ebe sie hana zuzwinkerte und richtung stadt verschwand nich ehe das hana iwas sagen konnte. Fen war total hippelig...sie verschwand in die stadt um einen ring zu kaufen. Eine angenehme briese wehte als ihr ein Laden mit wirklich tollem schmuck auffiehl. Etwas verlegen trat sie ein und schaute sich uhm ehe sie auf 2 ringe aufnerksam wurde. Sie waren wirklich total schön. Ihre hände zitterten(oh gott..soll ich das...m..machen?...)

Kohana wollte gerade antworten als Fen ihr sagte sie solle sich ausruhen etwas verwirrt stellte sie ein ohr nach hinten und das andere nach vorne. Hime griff etwas ein "lass sie sich ruhig mal umschauen und du ruhst dich etwas aus der zauber von gestern war für dich auch anstrengend" Hanas blick wanderte zu Fen die ihr zuzwinkerte ehe sie verschwand. (Was ist denn jetzt?) Verwirrt blinzelte sie, doch folgte sie Fen nicht vllt brauchte diese ja mal etwas ruhe? "..." Also lief Hana zu ihrem zimmer und liess sich auf das Bett fallen mit den Gedanken bei fen denn iwo war sie schon besorgt (Ich benimm mich so schlimm. ... sie schaut sich bestimmt um und ich mach mir sorgen) leicht schloss sie die augen und nickte nach einer zeit weg

Fen schaute sich die Ringe genau an. Sie waren komolett mit kleinen Swarovski steinen besetzt und glänzten schön. Etwas zögerlich bat sie die verkäuferin ihr die zu geben ehe sie zufrieden fiepte(Gibt..also kein zurück...)"..." die schachtel war evenfalls sehr edel und so versteckte fen diese etwas. Fen war schin sher schön gekleidet und so sendete sie einen boten aus der hana die naricht übermitteln sollte das diese sich doch ein schönes kleid anziehen sollte und dann gegen abend an den stadtbeunnen wo hana ihr die kette gab hinkommen sollte. Den fen wollte sich noch vorbereiten. Die atmosphäre war wirklich toll und sie lächelte vei dem gedanken wie hana reagieren könnte

Kohana drehte sich gerade auf die seite und seufzte sie war schon wieder aufgewacht und blickte jetzt aus dem bodentiefen fenstern eine sanfte briese fuhr ihr durchs haar und sie schloss kurz die augen. Genau in dem augenblick klopfte es an der Tür. "Herrein?" Fragte sie denn sie merkte das es nicht Fenja war "Verzeiht die Störung, Fenja hatte mir gesagt ich sollte euch was ausrichten." Kohana nickte "Und?" Der junge mann lächelte etwas ehe er antwortete "Ihr sollte euch ein schönes Kleid anziehen und dann gegen abend zu dem stadtbrunnen gehen wo ihr ihr dir kette geschenkt habt" Sie hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und nickte dann "Okay habt dank." (Sie hat doch irgendwas geplant ..?) Als der Bote draussen war begann sich hana ganz langsam fertig zu machen sie nahm sich eines der Kleider die hime ihr besorgt hatte und zog dieses an. Es war ein recht kurzes kleid in einem schönen rot ton, es war trägerlos was sehr angenehm war bei der wärme. Danach band sie ihre Haare ordentlich zusammen und steckte sie leicht hoch. Kurz dadrauf lief sie in die Stadt in richtung Brunnen (Was hat sie wohl vor?)

Fen saß schon am Brunnen und hielt das kästchen zitternd in der Hand(A-...also irgendwie is das..strange) Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schaute in den Himmel, sich ihrer ENtscheidung sicher seuzfte sie einmal laut als sie von weitem schon hana kommen sah"Wie schön du aussiehst der Bote hat es also nicht verkackt!" rief sie neckend und strahlte sie an. Ihre Ängste waren mit einem mal verpufft"Komm zu mir~" sie streckte ihre hnad aus udn bat sie hana an ehe sie sie mit sich an den brunnen zog wo sich beide setzen konnten"DU bist aber auch eine schlafmütze haha~"

Kohana lief auf Fen zu und lächelte frech "Nein hat er nicht, wenn du mich schon mal bittest solche Kleidung anzuziehen kann ich es schlecht ablehnen" kohana merkte kurz die angespanntheit von Fen sich leicht wundernd doch merkte sie auch das fen sich auch schnell wieder entspannte. Sie nahm die Hand von fen ohne zu zögern ehe sie von Fen mit gezogen wurde. "huch? Wie kommst du denn da drauf? Du hast doch gesagt ich solle mich ausruhen." kam es neckend. Sie liess ihren blick schweifen und genoss die entspannte Atmosphäre

Fen nahm sanft doch etwas zitternt hanaa hände und schaute sie an"Ich wollte dir...was sagen..." sie zögerte kurz fens griff wurde ein klein wenig fester bis sie dann tief luft nahm"Hana...ich weiß nicht womit oder wie ich dich verdient habe...auch wenn der anfang wirklich nicht einfach war den wir hatten...ich liebe dich überalles...du bist meine Sonne und ich will..w..wenn ich darf mein leben mit dir...und unserem kind..verbringen...ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher.." hana sollte einen leichten kalten druck verspüren der dadurch kam das fen ihr sanft den rinf in die handflächel legte. Fen schaute knallrot zur seite

Als Fen ihre Hände nahm und hana merkte das diese zitterten schaute sie Fen etwas besorgt in die Augen. Sie schien fragen zu wollen ob fen was belastete ehe sie von Fen unterbrochen wurde. "Ja?" Sichtlich verunsichert blickt sie fen in die Augen, da der griff von fen etwas fester wurde ahnte sie das es etwas wichtiges war (W-was hat sie denn?) Kohanas blick weitete sich, ihre wangen liefen knallrot an nicht wirklich wissend wie sie mit den worten umgehen sollte doch gerührt und leicht überfordert denn mit sowss hatte sie kein stück gerechnet "F-fen? " Ihr stiegen etwas die tränen in die Augen aber nicht weil sie traurig war "Ich.. frag mich so oft womit ich dich verdient hab, .. ich hab so viel schlechtes getan in meinem leben." Sie beugte sich vor und küsste fen sanft auf die stirn "Ich Liebe dich so sehr und. .. ich würde sehr gerne mein leben mit dir und unserem kind verbringen" leicht zuckte sie zusammen als sie den kalten druck spürte sie linste abrupt zu ihrer Hand. Ihr blick weitete sich immer mehr und auch ihre wangen liefen knallrot an, vorsichtig blickte sie zu fen hoch, unsicher ob fen das meinte was kohana gerade dachte "f...f..fen?" stammelte sie leise "h-heisst das...?" (Omg bitte..)

Fens wangen waren knallrot sie nickte verlegen"Doch ich...bitte dich..aus ganzem Herzen..meine Frau zu werden" fen küsste sie sanft. Und öffnete zusammen mit ihr ihre hand"ich..hoffe er gefällt dir?~" fen trug ihren ring bereits und abwartend auf hanas Reaktion schaute sie sie an(omg ich hoff eich war nid zu voreilig..)

Kohana schaute fen in die Augen noch immer etwas unsicher doch das sollte sich schon bald ändern. Hanas wangen wurden noch einen tacken dunkeler und soe fiepte kurz happy aber verlegen "..j-..ja.. ich.. wie könnte ich ablehnen?" knallrot versteckte sie ihr gesicht in fen ihre schulter sie zitterte leicht vor Aufregung doch schien sie sich total zu freuen. Sie erwiedete sanft fens kuss und linste dann verlegen runter zu ihrer Hand. "Er ist wunderschön fen" Happy küsste hana fen und nahm sie in den arm recht verlegen nuschelte sie "haben wir also .. das gleiche gedacht" sie schaute erneut zu fen hoch "Ich liebe dich so sehr."

Fen küsste hana mehrmals und strich ihr durchs haar. Immer wieder wiederholte sie wie sehr sie sie liebt und ein lächeln zierte ihr sicht. Sie legte ihre hand in hanas und die ringe der beiden stachen in dem licht hervor"Ich bin so glücklich...ich bin froh das hime nichts verraten hat haha" sanft zog sie hana in ihre arme und roch neckend an ihr"Du riechst so gut...lass uns den abend..genießen?~ als..Verlobte?~"

Hana Schloss dir Augen und erwiederte Sanft die küsse von fen, als fen ihr duchs haar strich lächelte sie sanft. Kohana schmunzelte und wiederholte auch wie sehr sie fen liebt. Leicht drückte sie fen ihre hand und schaute zu ihr hoch lächelnd "so sie wusste es also? Deswegen hat sie mich auch ausruhen geschickt haha" Ihr blick weitet sich kurz überrascht als fen sie in ihre arme zog ehe fen an ihr sanft roch was hanas ohren zucken ließ ubd ihre wangen etwas rot färbte "B-baka.." etwas verlegen linste sie zu fen "J-ja..~" Hana küsste fen neckend

Zusammen mit hana ging fen zu hime. Stolz trugen beide sie einge und strahlten sie an. Klar manche schauten komisch denn sie kannten hana ganz anders. Doch fenw ar das egal. Sie nahm hana an der hand mit zu hime in deren Zimmer sie auch eintraten"Hime!" rief fen fröhlich und zeigte ihren ring vor. Ihre wangen waren knallrot

Chibihime war gerade ein paar Bücher am durch gehen. Kohana lief stolz neben Fen her, die Blicke der anderen Interessierten sie kein Stück sie war glücklich und fen auch also was wollte sie mehr? Ganz leicht drückte Hana fens hand und schaute zu ihr hoch (Ich hätte nicht gedacht das sowas passiert aber.. ich freu mich sehr!) Als die beiden das zimmer von Hime betraten hob diese dem kopf an und lächelte "Na ihr beiden?~" Da fen ihren Ring zeigte hüpfte hime freudig auf und schaute auch an hanas Hand, jetzt total hippelig nahm sie fen und hana in den arm "ohhh! Sehr schön! Das freut mich!" Kohana lief knallrot an "so dann ist meine kleine Schwester also verlobt? ~ " Hime schien hana etwad zu Ärgern doch freute sie sich total

Fen kicherte verlegen und linste zu hana"Danke für...deinen Beistand..." Nuschelte fen und schautezu ihrem ringe he freudentränen ihre wange runter liefen"H-..huch..hahah übrigens haben wir..ein tolles kleines Haus gefunden Hime...wir haben es uns auch direkt angeschaut!" Fen lehnte sich an das Pult im zimmer und gähnte kurz auf. der tag hatte sie etwas fertig gemacht da sie so voller adrenalien war"Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht würde ich morgen super gern die Sachen durcheghen wegen des Hauses..geht das?"

Kohanas Ohren zuckten leicht bei dem kichern sie lächelte etwas verlegen. Hime strahlte immer noch und ihr Schweif fluffte sanft hin und her "kein problem ~ ich wusste ja was in hanas Kopf vor ging" Sie kicherte etwas frech und hana stellte die Ohren nach hinten "Hast du also ...!" Hana linste zu fen und schmunzelte Sie nahm fen Leicht in den arm und küsste sie kurz "War bisschen viel heute hmm?" Auch kohana war noch etwas hibbelig "ja das haus war wirklich schön." leicht verschränkte hana die arme und blickte zu hime "Natürlich" Hanas Schweif schwang Leicht happy hin und her. Es war seltsam das Gefühl aber sehr positiv "Aber ich denke wir sollten uns jetzt erstmal ausruhen? War denke ich genug stress für uns"

Fen nickte und zog hana an der Hand hinter sich her. Sie strahlte richtig und in ihrem zimmer angekommen betrachtete sie überglücklich den ring"so wunderschön..." murmelte sie und begann sich unzuziehen. Sie linste zu hana und kicherte"also können wir uns jtz wohl verlobte nennen hn?~" sie band ihre haare wieder auf und schüttelte den kopf whe sie sich aufs bett fallen ließ. Sie schlüpfte aus dem kleid und ließ es locker neben dem bett auf den boden sinken und als fen schon lag streckte sie ihre hände aus"komm her~"

Hana warf Ihrer Schwester einen dankbaren Blick zu, ehe sie sich sanft von fen mit ziehen lies, auch sie war überglücklich und freute sich sehr. Hana küsste fen sanft auf die wange und linste dann zu ihrem Ring es war ungewohnt einen ring zu tragen (Hehe so schön wie die person die die Ringe audgesucht hat) Kohana streckte sich leicht ihre Ohren zucken sanft und ganz leicht wurde sie verlegen "Sieht so aus~" Hana begann sich langsam umzuziehen sie hatte gerade mal ihre Schleife gelöst als fen ihre Hände nach hana ausstreckte und sie zu sich bat. Hanas Haare fiehlen sanft auf ihre Schultern als sie fen ihre Hände reichte "hmm?" fragend legte sie die ohren auf

fen zog hana mit einem ruck und einem kichern mit ins bett. Die kissen flogen kurz ganz sachte hoch und sie kuschelte sich an hana"mhh~ ich bin so froh...das das kein...traum is" sie strahlte und ihr blick schloss sich immer langsaner wehrend sie vor sich hin murmelte"ich ..liebe dich..." hauchte sie ihr zu ehe sie sofort einschlief

Sie hatte nicht wirklich mit einem ruck gerechnet, dementsprechend landete sie auf dem Bett. Ihr augen hatte sie kurz zugekniffen "U-wah?!" erschrocken fiepste sie auf doch musste sie auch kichern, eigentlich hätte sie das kommen sehen müssen. Hana nahm fen in den arm und kuschelte sich auch an diese. "Das ist kein Traum fen, zum glück ist es kein Traum" Kohana beobachtete fen etwas wie sich ihre augen immer und immer wieder schlossen, bis sie ein leises nuscheln vernahm "ich liebe dich auch fen so so sehr" sie deckte fen und auch sich sanft zu, denn fen würde sie Jetzt wohl nicht mehr umziehen lassen. Also schloss hana die augen sanft und schlief auch bald ein, ganz nah an fen gekuschelt

Fen schlief ziemlich fest und auch sehr gut nach so einem tollen tag. Sie öffnete verschlafen ihre augen und befand sich auf dem bauch liegend weshalb sie sich erstml hochstüzen musste"aah...gott..." leise linste sie zu hana. Sie eollte sie keineswegs wecken doch lies fen sich wieder schlaff ins bett fallen"irgendwie...bin ich da sbett nicht gewohnt.." etwas neckend zog sie hana am ohr um sie sanft aufzuwäcken"hanaa~"

Kohana schlief recht tief sodass sie nicht merkte das fen schon wach war, sie lag auf der seite ganz nah bei fen. Erst als fen an Hanas ohr fasste zuckte dies und hana versuchte etwas der Berührung zu entgehen denn sie war an den Ohren wirklich empfindlich, was man jetzt auch wieder merkte. "Nnnh" langsam öffnete sie die augen und blinzelte leicht "Feen~ nit meine ohren" kam es verschlafen, ganz leicht biss sie fen sozusagen als kleine Strafe doch tat dies keines wegs weh, erneut zuckten leicht ihre Ohren. Auch bemerkte sie das fen etwas verspannt lag "alles okay? Du liegst iwie etwas verspannt" hana richtete sich auf und Strich Leicht über fen ihren rücken

Fen linste zu hana. Sie zuckte zusammen als diese ihr über den rücken strich da fen oben ohne pennte"Nid ärgern!...hahah~ morgeen~" sie lächelte doch ja sie wirkte etwas verspannt"ich hab nichtmal einen richtigen Bauch...und schon rückenprobleme..." sie seufzte ehe sie sich laaangsam aufrichten wollte"ugh hast du mein..oberteil gesehen?"

Hanas wangen waren etwas rot "Ich ärger nit du nuss. Wenn ich ärger ist das anders~" Leise kicherte sie doch wirkte sie kurz frech "Morgen~" Kohana reichte ihr ein oberteil, doch setze sie sich hinter fen und begamm sanft sie zu massieren erst den nacken und dann mit sanftem druck an der Wirbelsäule entlang. Leicht neckend küsste sie fen einmal kurz im nacken ehe sie einfach etwas weiter massierte

Fen genoss hanas massage und seufzte entspannt. sie quickte bei hanas nekendem kuss kurz auf ehe sie verlegen zur seite schaute. haarsträhnen fiehlen fen über die hand und über den ring. sie schaute diesen happy an"Das tut sooo gut~...dankee~" sie seuzfte entspannt, ihre wangen waren allerdings etwas gerötet durch hanas massage"Ich weiß du musst mich irgendwie immer..ärgern hm?~ weißt d übrigens ob hiem shconw ach ist?" fragte sie neugierig

Kohana merkte natürlich das fen die massage genoss also machte sie eine ganze zeit einfach weiter. Bei dem quieken von Fen kicherte Hana und zwickte sie leicht im nacken mit den zähnen aber es sollte keines wegs weh tun. Ihre hände glitten sanft den rücken entlang. "Bitte fen~" Hana lächelte linste auch zu ihrem ring happy stellte sie die ohren auf und ihr schweif schwang glücklich hin und her fen leicht berührend "warum so rot?~" Hauchte sie Fen ins Ohr und kicherte frech "Hahah verzeiht" kam es frech ehe sie überlegte "ich denke sie schläft noch denn es ist Wochenende"

Fen hörte ihr aufmerksam zu und nickte"Na dann lassen wir sie mal auschlafen~ zudem finde ich irgendwie das der Bauch schneller zunimmt als ich erwartet hab..ich dahcte iegntlich es wird lange dauern?" sie seufzte etwas und genoß hanas massage"wir könnten usn ein bad einlassen lassen! das wäre doch super am morgen hm?" fen war irgendiw enoch total vershclafen udn als hana mit der massage fertig war küsste sie diese liebevoll auf die lippen"danke~ dias näcshte mal amhc ich ok hihi?"

Kohana nickte "Ja wäre mal ganz gut sie schlafen zu lassen, sonst schläft sie ja nie lang" Hana massierte noch etwas weiter während sie redete "Hmmm ich dachte auch das es länger dauern würde" Ganz fein strich sie über die schulternblätter um auch dort die verspannnungen zu lösen "Hm..?" Hana nickte eher aus Reflex sie war recht konzentriert auf das massieten. Sie fand es ziemlich süss wenn fen so verschlafen war und schmunzelte deswegen "so fertig~" Den kuss von fen erwiederte sie zart "Bitte fen" Ihr blick weitete sich etwas als fen sagte sie würde nächstes mal massieren. Hanas wangen waren etwas rot ehe sie beschwichtigend die arme hob "Du musst nit.. also.."

Fen unterbrach sie"ich will es aber! und jtz lass uns erstmal wach werden..gefrühstückt ahbenw ir auhc noch nicht.." fen schnappte sich ein handtuch welches recht edel war und ging damit ins ba dum den 2 wasser einzulassen"Ich hab so angts mich irgendwie total doof darzustellen als mutter..." sie linste etwas beschämt zur seite"ich hatte das ja garnid so geplant.." In der wanna wusch sie dann hanass rücken und ihr haar und summte dabei etwas"denkst du wir bekomemn das alleine hin?..hat es sowas üebrhaupt shcon gegeben?"

Hana zuckte leicht zusammen und stellte die Ohren auf, ihren blick auf Fen gerichtet "O-okay" Sich leicht streckend sollte fen etwas hanas rücken knacken hören "Wir sind ja auch gerade eben erst wach" Neckte sie etwas fen, kohana zog erstmal die Gardienen bei seite damit mehr Licht in das Zimmer kam, ihr eines ohr hatte sie auf fen gerichtet. Als sie hörte was fen sagte tappste sie zu ihr ins bad "Du baka, DU bist eine gute Mutter. Ganz bestimmt! Und du stellst dich nicht doof dar." vorsichtig legte hana ihre hand auf fen Ihre wange und drehte sie so das fen hana anschauen musste "Du bist eine gute Mutter okay? Ich denke.. wir beiden hatten das nicht so geplant.." Kohanas blick viel auf die wanne etwas verwundert linste sie zu fen erst jetzt verstand sie genau was fen vorhin gesagt hatte. Ihre wangen färbten sich etwas rot. (I-ich hab nit aufgepasst...) Beschämt blickte sie zum boden. Doch stieg sie dann mit Fen zusammen in die wanne, immer noch mit recht roten wangen und angelegten ohren "Ich hoffe das wir das hinbekommen aber hime wird uns auch helfen... und Nein ich glaub nicht?" Hanas wangen waren knallrot als fen ihren rücken reinigte und ihre haare wusch, sie zuckte immer wieder kurz mit den ohren wenn fen da dran kam und fiepste dann leise (...)

Vorsichtig befreite sie hanas haare von schaum und kippte einen botich über ihren kopf sowie ihren rücken"ich hoffe du hast recht..." fen linste zz ihrem bauch und schaute etwas ratlos(ich weiß doch garnicht wie man damit...umgeht...) fen schien etwas überfordert was auch daran lag das ihr bauch zunahm(aber ich dachte es sollte langsamer gehen?..oder...ist das nur anfangs so?..) in gedanken versunken Schüttelte sie den kopf und band hanas haare nochmal hoch"vorallem was ich mich die ganze zeit frage...wieso bin ich...die jenige die..das kind bekommt?" sie schmunzelte leicht

Hana kniff etwas die Augen zu Sicherheitshalber damit sie keinen schaum in die Augen bekommem würde. Kohanas Ohren waren jetzt auch pitsch nass und so hingen sie leicht. Kohana merkte das Fen ziemlich ratlos war und auch überfordert war. "Fen, du bist so fürsorglich wie könntest DU keine gute mutter werden?" Hana hatte sich umgedreht und ihre arme Links und rechts von fen an dem rand der Badewanne liegend, sie sass fast auf fen denn sie Stützte sich zwar doch nicht wirklich stark. Ihr Schweif schwang hin unf her etwas nervös "Wir sind beide naja... verunsichert bei sowas .. ich mein wäre unnormal wenn nicht oder?" Hana schien gar nicht zu bemerken wie nah sie fen war, sie rutschte kurz weg und setzte sich dann auf fen "h-huh?! Sry..." ihre wangen waren jetzt knallrot "gute Frage. ... das hab ich auch schon oft überlegt"

Fen spülte den schaum aus ihren haaren und lachte"vielleicht weil ich die ältere dafür bin haha~ wer weiß?" Fen fing ahna etwas ab da es ziemlich rutschig war"vorsichtig nicht das du dir weh tust~" sie küsste sie sanft und stupste gegen ihre nase als sie hanas hand nahm udn die ringe betrachtete"ich bin so glücklich..da sglaubst du mir garnicht..sollten wir vll hime mal fragen ob wir hier heiraten können? im garten oder so?" sanft furh sie hana uber die ohren"hihi~"

Hana schaute fen in die Augen (Vllt hat sie recht und das ist der Grund?) Verlegen linste sie zu fen hoch ihr pony hing ihr etwas im gesicht doch pustete sie es nicht weg denn es verdeckte etwas ihre roten wangen "S-sry... " Nuschelte sie. Kohana schloss bis zur hälfte die Augen und erwiederte zart den kuss, ehe sie protestierend fiepte "Ich.. bin auch so glücklich ich.. hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt Ringe zu kaufen. .. aber ich hatte etwas angst das du nein sagen könntest.." sie blickte zur seite etwas den blick von fen meidend, vorsichtig fluffte sie die ohren auf "Das wäre eine gute Idee~ ... oder.. " Hana beugte sich vor und flüsterte fen was ins ihr "am strand? ...Ah-?!~" Schlagartig hielt sie sich den Mund zu "F-fen..! Nit.." hanas wangen waren knallrot und ihre ohren kippten leicht zur seite "baka"

Fens blick weitet sich "wie du wolltest ringe kaufen?" sie wurde etwas rot den damit hatte sie nid gerechnet" Natürlich wollte ich! baka!" fen lies hanas ohren kurz los und begannzu lachen"damit erschrekce ich dich wohl immer hm?~" sie überlegte kurz ehe sie irhen kopf an hans rücken lehnte"hm am strand klingt toll aber erst müssen wir das mitd em ahus klären! ich msus das alte ja auch verkaufen?"

Hana biss sich etwas auf die Lippe und man merkte wie verlegen sie wurde, ein kleines nicken folgte "j-ja... uhm.. in dem Schmuckladen habe ich überlegt.. aber ich wusste nicht ob du das willst..." Hanas wangen waren ziemlich rot und ihr blick etwas gen wasser gerichtet. Als Fen hanas ohren los lies fiepte sie ganz leise "I-ich... h-hab .. dir schon gesagt.. d..die sind empfindlich genau so wie m-mein schweif.." Nervös schwang ihr schweif hin und her. "Ja wäre besser das zu verkaufen, zwei häuser sind etwas... unnütz" Hana Strich fen etwas frech an der brust entlang recht ärgernd.

Fen zog sanft an haans Ohren sie war sichtlich amüsiert und kicherte während sie sie neckend am hals küsste"Jaja immer die Öhrchen~" Sie linste zu den handtüchern und griff eins welches sie hana über dne kopf warf und irhe haare trocknete während das wasser langsam abgelassen wurde"Vorallem das Geld können wir gut gebrauchen.." fen zog sich ihr handtuch um und nahm haan kurze hand huckepack aus dem bad"und heps~" sie lies sie vorsichtig runter und reichte irh das handtuch für den körper"hats du sehr hunger? wnen ja lass ich was bringen hm?~" sie streckte sich und summte etwas vor sich hin

"F-..Fen~ Nicht meine ..Ohren~ " Hana fiepste das eher anstatt sie es sagte, sie hatte sich ganz leicht festgekrallt und kniff leicht die augen zu "Mhh~ baka... du solltst nit immer ärgern" kurzer hand biss sie fen leicht im hals, leicht zuckte sie zusammen als fen ihr ein handtuch auf den Kopf warf und ihre haare abtrocknete. Doch entspannte sie sich ziemlich schnell wieder sie hatte ihre stirn leicht auf fens Schulter sinken lassen und roch sanft an ihr "..Stimmt" (sie riecht so gut) "w-wah!? Fen! Lass mich runter" Kohana zappelte etwas rum, denn es war ihr etwas peinlich vor allem da sie ja kein Handtuch um hatte. Da fen ihr ihr handtuch gab band sie dieses auch direkt um sich "Hab schon hunger, aber du nuss solltest mich nicht tragen immer hin bist du schwanger." Sie streckte sich kurz und kämmte leicht ihre haare

Fen linste zu ihr"ja schwanger aber nicht krank also shhh!" fen begann sich anzuziehen und band ihre haare zu einem hohen zopf"ich werde dich wohl nicht die ganze arbeit machen lassen!" fen zog sich wäsche an und setze sich auf das bett. Sie strich sich über den bauch und seufzte"du wirst uns noch ganzschön auf trapp halten kleine maus hm?~" fen zog sich dazu noch ein kleid über und reichte hana frische kleider"naja das haus können wir auch gut dem kind zuschreiben? Das geld für sie sichern..und hime raushalten falls uns was passiert..hat sie immerhin ihre tante"

Etwas verlegen begann sie sich Sachen rauszusuchen "Du solltest aber nicht schwer heben!" Meckerte Kohana leicht frech, sie zog sich Wäsche an noch waren ihre haare offen denn diese waren ja noch nicht ganz trocken. "Naja bestimmte arbeit wirst du mir überlassen müssen, ich lass dich auch nicht alles alleine machen" Kohana linste zu fen "Haha wenn sie was von dir hat dann ja~" Hana war kurz still ehe sie antwortete "Wäre auf jeden fall besser. Ich mein es kann immer was passieren"

Es klopfte an der Tür und eine Maid brachte den beiden zum Frühstück eine schüssel Erdbeeren. Fen nickte dankend denn diese hatte gerade noch die Schleife im mund mit der sie ihren zopf band"stellen sie die schüssel ruhig auf den tisch" dies tat die maid auch und verschwand wieder. Als fen das band festgezogen hatte nahm sie sich eine erdbeere und aß diese"nh~" sie überlegte kurz und nahm eine zweite erdbeere in die hand"ich will aber nicht tatenlos zusehen..."

Kohana hatte sich mittlerweile angezogen und als es klopfte zuckten ihre Ohren leicht. Sie drehte sich zu der tür und nickte dankend. Sie fluffte etwas ihre Ohren auf als sie die Erdbeeren sah denn sie mochte diese sehr gerne "Du musst auch nit zusehen. Aber überlasten solltest du dich auch nicht" Kohana nahm sich auch eine Erdbeere und Aß diese genüsslich, etwas happy schwang ihr Schweif hin und her.

Fen lächelte fröhlich denn sie sah wie sehr hana die erdbeeren genoss. Sie beugte dich vor zu der erdbeere die hana gerade zur hälfte im mund hatte und biss diese ab. Ihre lippen streiften sanft an hanas und sie zog ihr kinn etwas näher um das ganze in einen kuss über gehen zu lassen"Schmeckt es dir...so sehr?~" ihre augen waren auf halbmast und ein etwas freches grinsen zierte Fens gesicht ehe sie hana sanft mit dem becken gegen den tisch drückte"Hm~...hime kann...warten~"

Kohana hatte gerade vor von ihrer Erdbeere abzubeissen als Fen sich zu ihr beugte und die Erdbeere ab biss. Kohana zuckte kurz zusammen, ihre Ohren stellte sie kurz auf etwas überrascht auch ihre wangen waren rot geworden. Ihre augen schlossen sich bis zur hälfte als fen sie näher zog und sie erwiederte den kuss "... J-..ja.." Knallrot jetzt linste sie etwas zur seite und liess ihre ohren etwas seitlich kippen ".. Denke.. s-schon~" Kam es frech aber auch etwas

Fen schaute sie kurz etwas überrascht an ehe sie weitere küsse folgen ließ. Nach 3 weiteren küssen führte sie recht ungewarnt ihre zunge in ihren mund. Sie zog hanas kopf etwas nach hinten, jedoch sanft ehe sie mit auf den Tisch stieg und sich mit dem Knie zwischen hanas Beinen stüzte"wenn du das sagst~" vorsichtig schlüpft sie mit ihrer hand unter hanas oberteil und Strich über ihre brüste

Kohana erwiederte die Küsse sanft, ihre Augen hatte sie sanft geschlossen. Ihre hand hielt fen ganz leicht fest, als fen dann ihre zunge in hanas Mund lies zuckte hana ganz leicht denn sie hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet. Kohana liess leicht ihren Kopf nach hinten fallen doch hatte sie ihren blick auf Fen liegend. Ihre wangen bekamen dann mehr farbe als fen auf den Tisch stieg und ihr bein zwischen hanas stütze. Ganz leicht hatte hana etwas schärfer die luft eingezogen und linste kurz zur seite "Du.. hast angefangen... " Nuschelte sie dann verlegen leise fiepte sie als fen ihre über Brüste strich, etwas frech strich sie an fen ihrer seite entlang und lächelte

Fen kniff ihr provokant aber nicht zu fest an die nippel und kicherte kurz. Sie küsste hana am hals wo sie sie etwas reinzwickte und etwas ihr oberteil öffnete und sie vom hals zur Brust küsste"du kannst so schüchtern sein aber wenn Alkohol im spiel ist...haha das vergesse ich nicht so schnell~" fen fuhr mit ihrer Zunge über hanas nippel ehe sie eine hand ihr becken runter strich bis sie ihr höschen etwas anhob"willst dubdas ich dich anfasse?~" sie grinste frech

Ganz leicht weitete sich Hanas blick als Fen sie kniff "N-..nhg~ " Bei Fens Kichern stellte sie etwas sturr die Ohren nach hinten "Baka.." Die küsse am hals genoss sie etwas und Schloss leicht die augen ehe sie kurz auffiepte da fen sie zwickte "N-..nit zwicken.." Ihr Protest ging etwas unter in einem leichten seufzten. Ehe sie knallrot anlief und sich etwas versteckte "F-..fen! D..das.. war nicht geplant gewesen. .." Sie stammelte etwas beschämt vor sich hin "Und.. tu nit so als ob dir das nit gefallen hat...!" Sie war zwar knallrot aber ganz so geschlagen geben tat sie sich nicht. "Ahh..~ .." Kohanas augen waren leicht geschlossen etwas vertäumt auch als fen ihr Hösschen etwas anhob. Ihre wangen wurden erneut dunkeler als sie fen ihre frage hörte. Ihr blick war geweitet und beschämt aber auch überrascht linste sie zu fen "Fen! Ich.. bettel nit... vergiss es.." Sie mied den blick von fen

fen blinzelte ein paar mal als sie etwas lachen musste"Du weißt glaube genausogut wie ich das ich das schonmal geschafft habe..." sie zog etwas strammer and hanas höschen und drehte ihr gesicht zu sich"mich nicht ankucken wird dir nid..wirklich helfen..." Sie biss hana leicht auf dir lippe und positionierte hana so das auch fen, noch mit unterhose an, mit ihrer vagina hanas berühren konnte"hm...seh es nicht als betteln..seh es als...nette frage~" sie drückte ihr becken etwas gegen hanas und bewegte dieses. Des weiteren küsste sie hana erneut etwas wilder da diesr ja schon gezwungen war fen anzuschauen

Hana stellte sturr die Ohren nach hinten und wich fens blick aus "Das war ganz.. zu anfang.." Ihre stimme war recht leise und ihre wangen glühten aus scharm. Klar hatte sie das nicht vergessen, doch wollte sie es nit zugeben "..mh.." Kohana fiepste ganz leise und versuchte trozdem etwas ihren kopf wegzudrehen in einer recht sturren geste "Ich weiss.. nngh!?" Kohana zuckze leicht zusamme als fen sie auf die lippe biss, verlegen linste sie zu fen "... du .. bekommst.. da keine antwort drauf.. mmh~" Erneut fiepte Kohana kurz und hielt sich leicht die hand vor den Mund, sie hatte ihre Ohren noch sturr nach hinten denn so easy würde sie nicht nachgeben. Den kuss von fen erwiederte sie erneut ihre Augen hatte sie geschlossen "Fen..~"

Fen schaute sie an und schmunzelte"Achsoo...natürlich..das war ganz zu anfang hm?~" Fen führte ihre hand in hanas höschen und rieb dort erst etwas sanft um ihre vagina anstatt direkt zur sache zu kommen sie biss sie leicht in die schulter aber nur oberflächlich und fuhr mit ihrer bewegung außerhalb fort"achso na dann kann ich mir ja zeit lassen~" sie neckte hana frech

Das Schmunzeln von fen bachte hana leicht zum schaudern sie war etwas unschlüssig was jetzt wohl passieren würde "Du .. weisst genau das das.. ganz zu anfang war.." Kam es dann recht sturr. Als fen dann ihre hand in Hanas hösschen führte fiepte Hana leicht, sie Schloss ihre augen etwas und linste zur seite, sie ahnte was fen vor hatte.. denn sie hatte das gleiche mit ihr gemacht. "Fen..~ ngh!" (Sie ärgert jetzt mit absicht...) "H..hexe.." Kam es leise

Fen lachte frech sie führte ihre Bewegung intensiver fort und machte den anschein als würde sie ihre finger einführen doch dies tat sie gewiss nicht. Sie küsste sie am bauch und zog ihr hösschen aus. Sie zwickte sie am hals und schaute ihr in die augen

Fen provokantes lachen lies Hana die Ohren nach hinten stellen, frech haute Hana fen mit dem schweif etwas doller. "Sadist..ah... " Kohanas atem wurde schneller und zwischen durch konnte man ein leises Stöhnen hören "Du.. mit deinem ärgern..ah~" Meckerte sie etwas, ganz leicht drückte sie sich gegen fen. Jedes mal wenn fen sie neckte fiepte hana leicht

Fen führte ihre finger in sie ein und knabberte an ihrem ohr. Mit einer freien hand berührte fen sich selbst und auch ihr rutschte ein kleines stöhnen aus dem mund"ngh~" sie ließ hana etwas weiter nach oben auf dem tisch rutschen so das sie besser halt hatte. Auch fens wangen waren etwas dunkler geworden und langsam wurde auch sie immer mehr erregt

Kohana hob ganz leicht ihr becken und stöhnte leise auf als fen ihre Finger in sie lies "Ahh~ Fen~ " Hanas Ohren zuckten leicht als Fen daran knabberte, als Fen sich selbst berührte schmunzelte Hana frech "So so? Hälst.. du es nit aus? ~ " Hana begann fen auch leicht zu necken sie küsste ihre brust und kniff sie dort leicht mit den zähnen ehe sie fens hals leicht küsste "mh~"

Fen zuckte kurz zusammen. Ein leichtes verruchtes stöhnen huschte aus ihrem Mund ehe sie abrupt ihre finger tief in sie drückte. Das gleiche tat sie auch bei sich als sie dann kurzerhand ihren zopf löste und hanas hände damit zusammenband"mh~...vielleicht?.." sie grinste und drehte hana mit einem ruck um. Sie schlug ihr etwas auf den hintern doch nicht zu fest das es weh tat. Eher zum anreizen und sie leckte ihr von hinten über den nacken"glücklicher zufall...ich hab ziemlich..hunger..."

Leicht frech grinste Kohana das stöhnen von fen liess ihre ohren ganz leicht zucken ehe sich ihr blick abrupt weitete und sie aufstöhnte "Ahh?!~" Kohana kniff leicht die augen zusammen und liess etwas ihre Fingernägel in fens Schulter sinken. Sie blinzelte leicht als sie plötzlich was an ihren Handgelenken merkte. Sie spannte sich etwas an und versuchte diese erstmal zu lösen. Was aber nicht wirklich klappte "Fen..! B-..baka.. bind mich los.. W-wha?!" Kohana versuchte sich anzufangen doch waren ihre hände ja gebunden. Kohanas wangen waren knallrot wegen der position in der sie war "B-baka..!" Sie zappeltr etwad ehe sie zusammenzuckte da fen ihr einen klapps gab "Ah?!~" Knallrot versuchte sie sich erstmal etwas zu fassen bevor sie irgendwas sagen konnte "nit.. hauen.. " Fiepste sie leise doch merkte man das es ihr nicht weh getan hatte. Erneut schauderte sie leicht ala fen über ihren Nacken leckte "nngh~" (was.. soll das heissen?)

Fen zog hanas bein etwas hoch so das sich ihre vagina und hanas berührten. Sie hielt sie an der hüfte fest um sie etwas mit zu bewegen und auch fen konnte ihre stimme nichtmehr zurückhalten"aahh~.." Sie drückte ihre nägel in hanas rücken ehe sie etwas fester rieb"mh!-...HAH" sie küsste hanas nacken ehe sie reinbiss und etwas von ihr trank

Kohana fiepste etwas beschämt als fen ihr Bein etwas hoch zog, doch konnte sie ein stöhnen nicht unterdrückten. "H-..hah!~ mh.." Hanas Ohren waren komplett angelegt und sie krallte sich etwas an den Tisch fest immer wieder stöhnte die auf denn zurück halten konnte die ihre stimme gerade nicht mehr "nghh~ ah!" Als fen ihre Fingernägel in ihren rücken drückte fiepte sie etwas doch nicht weil es weh tat ganz leicht streckte sie ihren rücken und genoss die küsse von Fen. "F-fen..!~ ahh!" Als sie den biss von Fen merkte weitete sich ihr blick und sie stöhnte etwas auf (So.. peinlich.. )

Man konnte fens fieses grinsen etwas erahnen und als sich ihre lippen von hanas nacken lösten hauchte sie ihr ins ohr"komm für mich hana~" auch fen war ziemlich horny und bewegte sich schneller. Die körperwärme ließ fen schmelzen und ihr ganzer körper erschauderte"AAHH!~...mehr~...hn~" mit der hand wischte sie hanas blut etwas weg

Kohana fiepte immer wieder leise es war nicht das sie es nicht mochte wenn fen von ihr trank eher das gegenteil. Ihr blick war halb geschlossen und als fen von ihr abliess stöhnte sie ganz leise. (So peinlich... warum mag ich.. da so..) Hanas Gesicht konnte als ampelleuchte durch gehen als fen ihr dann noch ins Ohr flüssterte schauderte sie etwas (Gott..) "B-baka..~" Kohana biss sich leicht auf die lippe. Da fen sich schneller bewegte kam Kohana auch ziemlich schnell sie ging in extase unter und ihr atem war ziemlich schnell. Knallrot versteckte sie ihr gesicht oder eher sie versuchte es ihr ganzer körper zuckte noch etwas und ihre beine zitterten leicht "AHHH!~ ...fen! Mngh!~"

Auch fen kam ziemlich schnell da hana zusammenzuckte und sie das definitiv spürte"AAAHHH!-...hah~" fen ließ sich etwas auf hanas rücken ab und hauchte ihr etwas ins ohr"haa~...mein körper...so..warm...hah..." sie küsste sie erneut und fuhr hana durchs haar. Der atem der beiden war ziemlich stark und da hanas handgelenke schon Rot waren von der schnur band sie hana los und ließ dich neben sie fallen

Kohana versuchte immer noch etwas ihren atem zu beruhigen ihre ohren zuckten als sie fen stöhnen hörte und als diese ihr ins Ohr hauchte schauderte Hana leicht. "B..baka.. das war nit.. fair" Kam es verlegen. Als fen sie küsste schloss hana sanft die Augen sie schien es zu geniessen. Etwas rieb sie ihre Handgelenke und schaute verlegen zu fen ehe sie frech grinste "Zum betteln haste mich nit geriegt~" Frech streckte sie ihr die zunge aus ihr Schweif schwang etwas hin und her. Sie kuschelte sich etwas an Fen "Sadist, ich dachte du magst es eher selbst gefesselt zu sein?~" Kohana spielte etwas mit der schleife und linste zu Fen

Fen kicherte"keine sorge die chance...hab ich noch~" sie küsste hana am hals und schaute zur bisswunde"sry deswegen~ ja...aber...du hattest mir zuviel freiraum hahaha~" sie küsste sie sanft und nahm sie in den arm. Beide lagen noch auf dem tisch und fen strahlte hana an. Sie griff nach einer erdbeere und schob sie in hanas mund

Kohana lächelte frech "Mal schauen ob du es schaffst ~ " Frech zwinkerte sie fen zu. Den sanften kuss am hals liess sie kurz genießend die augen schliessen. "Mh alles gut. .. ich.. uhm.. mag das iwie. ." Knallrot linste sie zur seite "Zu viel freiraum? So nennt man das also hm?~" Kohana erwiederte sanft den kuss und kuschelte sich an fen sie genoss gerade einfach die körper wärme von fen. Total entspannt lag sie neben Fen sie war die einzigste bei der sie sich so zeigte. "Mmhp?" Überrascht blinzelte sie ein paar mal ehe sie etwas verlegen ihren kopf zu fen drehte und ihr die Erdbeere die sie halb im mund hatte anbot

Fen lächelte sanft und nahm sich erstmal auch eine erdbeere. Sie kaute sie genüsslich und richtete sich auf ehe sie sich kurz streckte"Der tisch war jrz nicht unbedingt...das bequemste..." ein schmunzeln konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen und sie half hana erstmal vom tisch runter"In zukunft kann ich nichtmehr so auf tischen rumhampeln hahahaha" erneut Band sie ihre haare zusammen und linste zu hana"jzt wieder müde?~" *kam es provokants

Kohana schmunzelte etwas ehe etwas frech folgte "Das hast du dir selbst ausgesucht~" Kohana richtete sich etwas auf und streckte sich leicht. "Na wer weiss.. ob du dich dadran hälst" Frech streckte hana ihr die zunge aus doch strich sie fen leicht an der Seite entlang "Nicht wirklich" Antwortete sie genauso provokant

Fen zuckte kurz zusammen und schaute schmunzelnd zu ihr"Übrigens sollten wir mit Hime mal über die hochzeit reden?" fens wangen färbten sich etwas rot. Sie zog ihr gewand wieder an und richtete noch fix das bett. Auch wenn das normal eine angestellte maid tat"ich meine ich weiß ja nicht wann wir das machen wollten und..ich wollte das unbedingt mal geklärt haben!"

Kohanas Ohren zuckten leicht sie hatte sich angezogen mittlerweile und streckte sich etwas ihre wangen waren noch leicht gerötet "J-ja.. das wäre gut. Was wünscht du dir eigentlich? Gibt es was was du da haben bzw machen möchtest?" Kohanas wangen waren einen ganzen tacken dunkeler geworden sie band sich noch eben die Schleife und linste zu Fen "Ich auch nicht.. ich hatte mir da noch keine gedanken gemacht aber... vllt bevor das kind da ist?" Kohana war etwas hibbelig wegen dem Thema

Fen warf das kissen aufs bett welches sie weichgeklopft hatte"Ich denke schon dass das das beste wäre ich will uns nicht mehr stress zumuten als nötig..." fen öffnete die fenster um etwas zu lüften und strich hana durchs haar"Lass uns mal hime wecken? Oder zumindest nachschauen ob sie wach ist"

Kohana nickte "Klar lass uns mal schauen ob sie wach ist" Kohana streckte sich etwas und Verlies dann mit Fen ihr zimmer sie liefen zu Hime. Dort angekommen klopfte Kohana an die tür ehe eine leise stimme amtwortete "Herrein" Kohana öffnete sanft die tür und etwas ahnte sie schon was war. Himes wangen waren leicht gerötet durch etwas fieber ihr pony klebte leicht an der stirn das war also der Grund warum sie so lange geschlafen hatte "Oh.. du bist erkältet? " Kohana lief zu ihr und brachte ihr erstmal ein glas Wasser "Ich hab bisschen fieber." Hana seufzte und legte ihre Hand an Himes stirn, sie war nicht wirklich besorgt denn das passierte öfter mal da Hime nicht das beste Immunsystem hatte "Du solltest dich heute etwas ausruhen. Nicht das es schlimmer wird"

Fen kam etwas nachgetrottet. Sie war ja auch ärztin"Es geht euch nicht gut? Vielleicht kann ich euch ja helfen.." sie setze sich auf die bettkante und schaute Hime an"Willst du es probieren? Ich meine...ich weiß nucht ob es klappt aber ich kanns versuchen..."

Hime nickte etwas das fieber machte sie etwas groggy "Naja ich hab etwas fieber über nacht bekommen.. ich aber auch hana sind leider dafür recht anfällig" Sie lag etwas aufgerichtet im Bett müde aber trozdem lächelnd blickte sie zu Fenja "Klar ich hab da nichts gegen" Kohana war in das bad verschwunden und hatte eine schüssel mit warmen wasser und ein paar tücher geholt "Fen ist eine gute ärztin" Gerade kohana musste es ja wissen.

Fen nickte zustimmend. Sie nahm aus einer kleinen flasche flüssigkeit welche sie auf der hand schwebend bündelte. Die tropfen leuchteten und fen ließ sie auf himes stirn nieder. Sie drangen langsam in ihren körper ein und sollte ihr ein angenehmes gefühl geben"das sind tropfen aus meiner heimat...ich habe sie damals mitgenommen..."

Kohana beobachtete still Fen sie vertraute ihr vollkommen und sie wusste das fen wusste was sie da tat. Hime schloss leicht die Augen als fen die Tropfen auf ihre Stirn nieder lies, fast sofort durchfuhr sie ein angenehmes gefühl und sie schloss leicht entspannt die Augen "Hab dank Fenja" Hime klang etwas müde doch lächelte sie "Mitgenommen hmm?" Kam es etwas frecher von Kohana. Sie setzte sich kurz zu Hime und deckte sie sanft zu "Ruh dich am besten aus okay?" Kohana linste zu Fen fragend ob sie noch etwas bleiben wollte

Fen nickte beruhigt und flüsterte hana"Ich glaube wir sollten definitiv warten mit den fragen hahah" sie deckte hime zu und entzog die tropfen aus himes körper. Diese waren nun schwarz gefärbt...mit der ursache von himes fieber darin verschlossen"und das...nehm ich mit~" sie ließ die tropfen wieder in das fläschen verschwinden und verbeugte sich vor hime"hime sobald es dir besser geht...lass es uns wissen!"

Kohana stellte ihre Ohren auf und linste dann zu Fen ehe die nickte "Ja wäre besser Hime sollte sich ausruhen" Hime kuschelte sich etwas in die decke und sie schien fast sofort wegzuschlafen. Hime war definitiv gehorsamer als Kohana was ausruhen anging. Sie war schon eingenickt als fen ihr die tropfen wieder entzog, Hime wirkte vollkommen entspannt. "Hmm interessante Tropfen" Kohana schmunzelte "Sie ist sofort eingeschlafen.. das fieber muss sie ziemlich müde gemacht haben." Als die beiden aus dem raum draussen waren harkte Hana nach "Hast du die 'mitgehen' lassen? Oder gekauft?~ " Hanas stimme klang frech

Fen konnten ihr lachen nicht halten"haha nein...mama hat mir die als kind um den hals gehangen. Als kette...hinten war etwas eingraviert.." fen seufzte etwas an die zeit erinnerte sie sich nicht soo gerne doch sie wollte trozdem happy wirken"ich bin froh das es hime geholfen hat...aber ich muss zunächst mal das Fläschchen loswerden"

"Als Kette? Damit du immer was für den Notfall bei dir hast?" Hana wirkte leicht verwirrt, denn so wirklich sinn ergab dss nicht "Oh? Was war da denn eingraviert?" hana merkte das fen sich etwas unwohl fühlte sie kannte sie ja immerhin ziemlich gut "Ja.. ich bin auch froh darüber. Mich hat es etwas gewundert das sie Fieber hatte weil es ihr gestern so gut ging... das Fläschchen loswerden? Wäre besser" Die beiden waren im zimmer angekommen und hana war etwas in gedanken. Hana hatte sich eine tee Mischung von Hime mit genommen, die sie gerade aufbrühte. "Fen? Magst du mir was von deiner Vergangenheit erzählen?" Kohana schien sie nicht drängen zu wollen doch Interessierte sie sich natürlich für fen

Fen blinzelte kurz denn hanas frage kam unerwartet"huh? Dir von meiner vergangenheit erzählen? Wenn du das willst..." fen schaute sie schmunzelnd an und setze sich an den rand des bettes"was willst du denn genau wisse" fen schien bereit hana alles anzuvertrauen

Kohana schien ganz kurz verunsichert, denn sie wollte nicht das Fen sie wieder wegschubste doch als sie fens antwort hörte fluffte sie etwas die Ohren auf. "Ich.. würde gerne mehr über dich wissen.." Hanas wangen färbten sich rot den Tee goss sie in eine kanne und brachte diese und zwei tassen mit zum Bett. "Uhm.. ich weiss nicht wo ich anfangen soll.." Hana setze sich zu ihr auf das bett und reichte Fen eine tasse "Hmm wie bist du aufgewachsen? Du kannst mir alles erzählen.. denn es interessiert mich sehr" Hana lächelte verlegen

Fen verstummte kurz doch sie wollte hana klarheit verschaffen"Nun gut...du weißt ja..das ich nicht komplett menschlich bin...das lag teils an meiner mutter...mein vater ging einen pakt mit dem teufel ein...versprach deren tochter, meine mutter...zu heiraten..saruko und ich sind halb dämon und halb mensch...deswegen brauchte sie auch regelmäßig blut...ihr körper konnte das nicht balancieren jedoch konnte ich es...eines tages rebellierte meine mutter gegen ihren vater...aus dem grund das dieser mich und meine schwester fur sich beanspruchen wollte...er tötete unseren vater ohne mit der wimper zu zucken...mutter wusste das es nicht lange dauern würde und so gab sie mir saruko an die hand...und diese kette..mit dem fläschen.."lebt ein leben das wir euch nicht geben konnten" das war was sie mir sagte...bevor sie uns von ihrem bruder hat mitnehmen lassen...damit wir in sicherheit waren..durch ihn erfuhren er das er mutter tot fand...naja...und saruko...wurde eben zerfressen...von ihrem dämonen teil..."

Kohana hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. Sie wirkte natürlich geschockt jetzt wusste sie auch warum fen ihr nie was gesagt hat "...jetzt versteh ich warum du nie was gesagt hast.." sie nahm fen in den arm denn klar nahm sie das mit immerhin liebte sie fen ja. Aber es war halt auch Vergangenheit. "Hmm halb mensch halb dämon jetzt Er Gibt alles einen sinn.." Kohana füllte fens tasse mit etwas tee ehe die sich selbst etwas nahm und dadran nippte "Tut mir leid das ich gefagt hab. Das war bestimmt nicht einfach mir das zu sagen.."

Fen wirkte etwas überrascht"ist schon gut es geht ja~" sagte sie halbherzig und schaute zu hana"danke für den tee...und...ich hoffe nur..mein "opa" findet mich nicht haha" fen scherzte etwas da drüber und nippte am tee"ich wünschte nur uch hätte mutter damals sagen können waa in mir vor ging..."

Kohana nickte klar wusste sie das es Fen auch weh tat da drüber zu reden deswegen war sie dankbar das fen ihr das so sagte "Bitte~ hab ihn von Hime mitgenommen. Sie macht öfter mal tee. ... ja das hoffe ich auch. Ich geb dich nicht wieder her" Sagte sie kichernd aber auch verlegen "Vllt wusste deine Mutter was in dir vor ging ich meine Mütter kennen einen am besten?" Sie nippte erneut am Tee "Ich hoffe der tee schmeckt dir?" (Tja.. wir haben beide keine eltern mehr) "..."

Fens blick weitete sich etwas und sie strahlte hana an"Ja er ist sehr lecker auch wenn er irgendwie...komisch schmeckt...so im nachhinein hahah...sag mal..du hast mir auch nie..von deinen eltern erzählt.." sie linste unsicher zu ihr denn sie wusste ja nicht ob sie einen wunden punkt getroffen hatte"vielleicht aber...ich kann meinem großvater das nie verzeihen..."

Kohana lächelte sanft "Hmm? Er schmeckt komisch im Nachhinein?" Recht verwirrt stellte sie die Ohren auf. Als sie dann Fens frage hörte wirkte sie kurz so als ob es keine schöne Erinnerung war. Doch schüttelte sie kurz den Kopf "es ist denke ich nur fair wenn ich dir antworte." Sie nippte erneut an dem tee "Uhm.. meine Mutter war eine priesterin mit sehr seltenen Heilkräften.. man sagte immer sie sei eine von den Göttern gesegnete Heilerin. Sie ist leider sehr früh gestorben sodass ich sie nie wirklich kennen gelernt habe. Ich war glaube ich 2 Jahre alt. Mein Vater war der König dieses landes, ... nach dem meine mutter gestorben ist hat er sich jedoch verändert gehabt und hat angefangen Hime zu vergöttern weil sie Komplett nach mutter geht und mich... hat er gehasst.. das hat er mich auch immer spüren lassen. Training bis ich zusammen gebrochen bin.. Schläge... Demütigungen.. bis ich irgendwann mal meine magie bei einem Training nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte.." Sie linste zur seite "Er ist.. durch mich gestorben Fen. Ich konnte meine Magie nicht kontrollieren und er ist in den flammen umgekommen"

fen schien etwas erstarrt sie wusste garnicht recht was sie sagen sollte"Hana denkst du nicht...er hat es verdient?..nach all dem? War er je ein guter..Vater?" sie schaute sie an und küsste sie auf die wange"ich hätte eure mutter so gerne kennengelernt..aber..er hat hime nicht in dem...anderen sinne geliebt oder?..." fen schaute sie an sie schien wirklich angespannt über die frage

"Mittlerweile.. denk ich das er es verdient hat.. er hat alles getan um mich. . Zu verletzen egal ob er mich im training zum Zusammenbruchen gebracht hat oder mich mit Waffen wirklich abgegriffen hat.." Hana schloss leicht die Augen und entspannte sich kurz etwas "Glaub mir ich.. hätte sie auch gerne kennen gelernt. " Hana wirkte leicht erstaunt doch antwortete sie dann "Ich weiss es nicht.. um ehrlich zu sein.. ich mein er war wie besessen teils.." Hana trank aben schnell ihren tee leer "Aber das ist alles Vergangenheit"

Fen überlegte kurz"ist es...möglich...ich weiß es klingt komisch aber...das wir beide unsere Mütter...wieder...ins leben rufen?..." fen schaute zu boden sie überlegte kurz und dachte die frage wäre total doof"ich weiß nicht...ob..." fens hände zitterten

Hana linste plötzlich zu Fen recht überrascht denn sie hatte damit nicht gerechnet "Naja.. es gibt schon Möglichkeiten. Wie schon gesagt das Tor erfüllt wünsche. Der preis ist nicht immer so hoch..aber bestimmt gibt es noch andere wege" (Iwie.. hätte ich sie gerne bei der hochzeit dabei...) "Ich würde meine Mutter gerne kennen lernen.."

Fen nickte doch merkte sie irgendwie wie ihr körper etwas wärmer wurde"Ja ich würde mir das auch so sehr wünschen..." fen blinzelte kurz(huh was ist mit mir iwie...)"kann ich...mal kurz ins bad ich bin sofort wieder da ok?" fen stand relativ schnell auf ihr atem wurde ebenfalls schneller. Sie lehnte dich über das becken ihre pupillen weiteten sich etwas und ihr körper fühlte dich auch komisch an"ugh..."

Kohana seufzte leicht, klar gab es die Option bei der Tür den Wunsch zu äußern aber was war dr preis? Einen Menschen zurück ins leben rufen.. das war bestimmt nicht "günstig". Doch hätte Hana sie gerne bei der Hochzeit dabei und allg würde sie diese gerne kennenlernen "huh?" Sie wurde etwas aus ihren gedanken gerissen recht verwirrt blickte sie zu Fen "Klar kannst du..? Warum fragst du?" Hana wirkte plötzlich etwas besorgt "Gehts dir nicht gut? Soll ich hime Bescheid sagen?" Jedoch bevor sie eine antwort bekam war Fen schon im badezimmer verschwunden und Kohana sichtlich verwirrt (Was hat sie denn? Hat sie vllt den tee nit vertragen?) Hana stand auf und klopfe an das Badezimmer "Fen? .. ich mach mir gerade etwas sorgen..."

fen sackte etwas zusammen und griff an ihre schultern. Sie glühte regelrecht und fühlte sich wirklich wirklich komisch"ich weiß nicht-...irgendwie...denke..schon?" es überlief sie kurz und das ließ fen zusammenzucken(m-..mawn..) ihre wangen färbten sich etwas rot und sie linste zur tür"h..hana..was war...in dem...t..tee.." brachte sie etwas hauchend herraus

Kohana war besorgt vor allem als sie diese antworten bekam, sie klopfte kurz an und betrad das Bad "Fen ich komm jetzt ins bad.." Sie wirkte etwas erschrocken und lief sofort zu fen "Der Tee? Hmm ... kräuter tee.. eigentlich nichts besonderes?" Hana holte ganz schnell die Verpackung wo Hime Notizen gemacht hatte was für kräuter sie genommen hatte. Während Kohana auf fen zu lief und die packung etwas untersuchte las sie die zutaten vor

Fen griff nach hanas arm als sie in greifbarer nähe war und zog sie zu sich. Hana sollte ihren atem an ihrem ohr spüren und sie drückte sie näher an sie"Mir ist so warm...ud..ich weiß nid...was loß ist...was war das denn bitte für ein tee!?" sie roch sanft an hana und schauderte kurz ehe sie sie am hals küsste"..."

Kohana fiepste erschrocken als Fen sie plötzlich am arm zog. "W-wah?! Fen!? Was.. mgh" Hana zappelte ganz leicht denn der atem von fen kitzelte ihre Ohren "Fieber hast du nicht oder?" Hana hielt ihre Hand an fen ihre Stirn "Wie schon gesagt ein kräuter tee... eigentlich was ganz harmloses.." Hana schauderte leicht als fen an ihr roch und als fen hana am hals küsste zog sie etwas schärfer die luft ein "Fen?" (Was zum? Hat sie iwas in dem tee nicht vertragen?!)

Fen küsste hana etwas provokant"keine ahnung...was los ist ..ist mir auch egal.." sagte sie amüsiert und genoss den rausch irgendwie"hana~.." sie drückte sie etwas gegen die wand und küsste sie weiter mit der zunge während sie ihren kopf festhielt(was amche ich hier..wieso..kann ich mih nicht kontrollieren!?)

"E-eh? F-fen.. wart-.." Kohana versuchte etwas zu Protestieren doch sie dann nach etwas protest den kuss "fen.. lass mich... hime holen.." Erneut fiepte sie leicht auf sie hatte ihre arme sanft gegen fen gedrückt. "nnnh~" (Warte! Was ist denn los?!) "Fen.. was ist los? Wir haben doch heute.. mor-" ihre worte wurden immer wieder von den küssen unterbochen etwas veriwrrt, besorgt und überfordert erwiederte sie jedoch sanft die küsse

fen unterbrach hana mit küssen"brauchst...du nicht~" sie ging relativ schnell in hanas höschen und auch ihne groß vorzuwarnen"..." sie küsste sie immer wieder und neckte sie leicht. Sie rieb etwas intensiver an ihrer vagina doch viel musste fen nicht tun da die zei ja erst miteinander geschlafen hatten war sie noch relativ erregt"mgh~"

Kohana fiepte protestierend in den Kuss ihre Augen hatte sie bis zur hälfte geschlossen. "Fen... mgh~... ich sollte.." (Hime Bescheid sagen!) Als sie fens Hand spürte stöhnte hana leicht auf "W-warte..ahh!~" Hanas Protest gab recht schnell nach und auch sie merkte wie ihr atem schneller wurde "Fen..~" Sie hatte etwas ihre Hand vor ihren mund gehalten um ihre stimme zu unterdrücken sie linste etwas zur seite (hat der tee das ausgelöst?!)

Fen kicherte kurz und führte einen finger in sie ein. Sie bewegte ihn etwas langsamer um es intensiver zu gestalten und küsste sie am hals runter als sie dirt neckend saugte"ja?~ was wolltest du sagen?~" kam es frech und sie bewegte ihre finger schneller

Kohana versuchte etwas warnend zu fen zu Schauen weil diese kicherte. Doch wurde sie unterbrochen als sie fen anmeckern wollte "Nit.. la.. ahh~ lachen..!" Hana lehte leicht ihren Kopf zurück gegen die wand auch um es fen leichter zu machen an ihrem hals zu kommen "N-nichts. .. nur.. das mh!~ ich.. hime. ..bes..Bescheid sagen sollte. .." (Gott!) Sie merkte natürlich das fen Sie ziemlich neckte "ah.. fen.." hanas wangen waren knallrot und ihr Schweif schwang auch etwas nervös hin und her

Fen ging trozdem noch behutsam um und zog sie etwas näher. Sie drückte sie an sich während sie ihre finger in hana etwas bewegte und kichern musste"Ich hab keine ahnung was in dem tee war...aber..." sie hauchte ihr ins ohr"es war gut.." sie legte hanas beine über ihre schenkel und befeuchtete ihre 2 finger wieder etwas mit speichel bevor sie erneut in sie eindrang und ihre bewegung vortsetzte

Hanas atem wurde etwas lauter und schneller ihre Ohren hatte sie etwas beschämt angelegt. Als fen sie näher zog zuckte sie kurz "Ngh!~ ahh~ fen.." hanas augen vielen bis zur hälfte zu ihre wangen hatten mittlerweile gut an farbe zugenommen. Hana beugte sich vor und küsste fen recht frech ehe sie ihre zunge in ihren Mund liess "Ich.. auch nicht.." (Ich frag mich.. warum er bei Ihr so anschlägt aber bei mir nicht..?) Hanas Ohren zuckten etwas und sie drehte den Kopf beschämt weg "Fen! Meine .. Ohren. .. sind.. tabu.." kohana drückte leicht ihr becken gegen fen und bewegte dies kurz als fen ihre Finger wieder in sie lies stöhte hana leicht in fens ohr ehe sie sie dort leicht biss "fen~" hauchte sie in ihr Ohr

Kohana zuckte leicht zusammen als fen ihr ins Ohr hauchte, ihre ohren zuckten leicht weg und auch drehte sie etwas das gesicht weg. "Ba..baka.. nit meine Ohren! Die.. sind tabu..." (so peinlich..) Ihre Wangen waren ziemlich gerötet, denn das sie in so eine Situation kommen würde hatte sie nicht gedacht "..." Sie schwieg kurz ehe sie leise antwortete "Ich.. we-..weiss nicht was genau.. da drin war.. das es solche Auswirkungen hat..." Ihr Blick fiehl auf Fens finger die diese gerade sorgfältig ableckte. Kohana lies sie jedoch nicht dazu kommen diese in sie zu führen, mit einem mal beugte sich Hana vor und drückte Fen an den schultern runter sodass diese komplett flach auf dem boden lag und hana auf ihrem Becken sass. Ihre Arme hatte sie neben Fen ihrem Kopf abgestürzt und Hanas wangen waren recht rot "So.. nicht Fen.." Hauchte sie leise. Sie beugte sich vor und biss provokant und auch etwas doller - jedoch nicht so doll das es fen wirklich weh tun würde - in den unteren teil ihres Halses. Wärenddessen öffnete sie Fens oberteil und begann mit ihren Fingern um Fens nippel zu streichen und sie etwas mit den fingern da zu zwicken, fech wie hana jetzt gerade war verpasste sie fen einen kleinen knutschfleck und kicherte frech.

Fens blick weitete sich etwas als sie nach hinten kippte und doch sanft auf dem boden ankam"H-..huh?" sie schaute zu hana und starrte ihr in die augen ehe ihr blick auf hanas lippen fiehl. Sie wollte eigenlich gerade etwas sagen als hanas biss sie unterbrach"a-...ah!..seitwann...so bissig hahahah" sagte sie neckend und biss sich auf die lippe als hana sie so berührte(wieso..fühlt sich das alles so intensiv an?) sie streckte ihren hals etwas und zuckte kurz zusammen"was soll heißen..."so nid" ha~" sie grinste frech

Kohana hob etwas frech den Kopf und stellte ihre Ohren auf "Hmm.. wer weiss? Is ja nicht so als ob du es nicht magst" Kam es frech, Kohanas wangen waren zwar gerötet jedoch wirkte sie gerade eher etwas frech, aber nicht in einem schlechten sinne, sie legte Fens oberteil bei seite und küsste Fen dann sanft am hals da wo sie diese zuvor gebissen hatte (Das das ein Tee anrichten kann...) Kohanas Atem war recht laut, denn Fen hatte sie ja geärgert. Sie berührte Fens brüste etwas neckend jedoch sanft, auch wenn sie diese etwas ärgerte, ehe sie sich etwas runterbeugte und fen erneut küsste. Sie lies ihre Zunge in fens Mund gleiten und ihre Augen schlossen sich bis zur hälfte, ihren blick immer uaf fen liegend. Recht frech drückte sie etwas eines ihrer beine zwischen fens, nachdem sie ihre position etwas geändert hatte, sodass sie jetzt über fen gebeugt war.

fen schlang ihre arme um hanas schultern und biss ihr leicht auf die zunge. Man konnte den atem der beiden klar hören doch fiepte sie kurz auf als diese ihr knie zwischen ihren hatte"mh!?-...ah!" sie schien hanas blick etwa smeiden zu wollen doch trd linste sie immer wd hin"D-...du hast aber garnicht von dem tee getrunken?"

Hana zuckte etwas zusammen durch den leichten biss, sie drückte einmal kurz etwas doller mir ihrem Knie und grinste frech "Mh.. hab ich schon... " Sie kicherte kurz, sanft küsste sie Fens Bauch entlang bis zur hüfte wo sie kurz rein biss, vorsichtig zog sie Fens Höschen aus und rieb mit ihren fingern provokant an Fens Vagina ehe sie sich etwas über fen beugte um ihr kurz am ohr zu lecken. Gleichzeitig führte sie zwei Finger ein und bewegte diese (Ich.. bin mir.. nicht sicher ob der tee.. bei mir anschlägt oder nicht.. mir is schon etwas komisch...)

Fen zuckte kurz auf und stieß hana dadurch unbewusst ans bein und hob ihr becken, ihrem finger entgegen"ngh!?-...w..was machst du du kleine hexe!" fen schaute zur seite der tee schien ihr ziemlich zuzusetzen und so biss sie sich auf die lippe und nichtmal ein paar sekunden nachdem hana ihre finger eingeführt hatte kam fen recht stark. Klar es schien ihr etwas peinlich also schaute sie zur seite"AAHH!-...d..das war nid...geplant..." fiepte sie ehe sie hana anschaute und zu sich zog um sie zu küssen. Sie neckte sie etwas am hals ehe sie ihren namen hauchte

Kohanas blick weitete sich leict als sie Fen meckern hörte und sah wie diese reagierte, sie schmunzelte frech und küsste ihren Hals "Ich.. mag.. eine hexe sein, aber du.. bist ein sadist~" Hauchte sie ihr ins ohr, erneut grinste sie frech, ehe sich ihr blick stark weitete, sie wirkte ziemlich überrascht, auch blinzelte sie und ihre wangen färbten sich etwas rötlicher. (H-huh? ...) Hana lies sich sanft von Fen zu ihr ziehen und ihre Augen schloss sie sanft. "F..f-fen..~" Hauchte sie kurz und schauderte etwas da Fen sie neckte, Hana küsste sie erneut.

fen zwickte hana kurz und zog sie so an sich so das sie hanas höschen ebenfalls unterziehen konnte und sie ihr becken so positionieren konnten das sich ihre vaginas berührten. Fen bewegte sich mit hana relatic gleich und auch mit jeder Bewegung stieg ihr atem"h-...hana~..."(der...tee...) sie krallte sich etwas an ihr fest ehe sie ihr unbeabsichtigt ins ohr stöhnte"haaaah~:

Hana zuckte etwas zusammen als Fen sie zwickte und fiepte leicht "N-nit ärgern..baka.." Ihr blick weitete sich plötztlich als Fen sie zu sich zog und ihr höschen runterzog, ihre wangen waren knallrot geworden und sie legte etwas die Ohren an. Als sich ihre beiden Vaginas berührten stöhnte hana leicht auf und schloss bis zur hälfte die Augen, ihre fingernägel lies sie etwas in Fens schultern sinken. Auch Hanas atem wurde lauter, ihr blick weitete sich abrupt als Fen in ihr Ohr stöhnte und fluffte ihre Ohren etwas nervös auf, sie sties einmal kurz etwas doller und biss sich auf die lippe "A-ah!.. nngh" Kohana beugte sich etwas zu Fen und küsste ihre Stirn sanft, dann am hals etwas runter und saugte dann an ihrem nippel

Fens blick schloss sich zur hälfte als hana sie auf die stirn küsste. Sie genoss die wärme und nähe und so bewegte sie sich in hanas rythmus mit. Da manche stellen ziemlich empfindlich waren zuckte sie kurz in sich zusammen"a-..ah!~...n..nid..da...AH!" sie ließ ihren kopf etwas zur seite fallen und zog scharf die luft ein. Sie hielt hanas hand fest und schaute sie an. Das sah fen sonst garnicht ähnlich...diese seite von ihr. Sie drückte hanas becken entgegen"mh~...was ist...das...HAH"

Kohanas blick lag die ganze zeit auf Fen liegend, ihre Wangen waren knallrot doch wollte sie Fen etwas verwöhnen. Sie beugte sich etwas vor und Küsste Fen ganz sanft, wärend den pausen schmunzelte sie etwas "Mh~... d-doch..hihi~" Sie küsste sie am hals hinunter bis zur brust und knabberte dann sanft an ihrem Ohr. Hanas bewegungen wurden etwas schneller und ihr atem wurde auch lauter (So kenn ich sie ja garnicht...) Knallrot lächelte sie und hielt Fens Hand fester "H-hah~..."

Fen hielt hanas hand fester da sie schon wieder langsam an ihr limit kam. Fen schien sich etwas schneller zu bewegen und kam letzendlich auch. Sie küsste hana und führte ihre zunge sanft ein"MHH!-...AH~..." fen streckte ihren rücken und klammerte dich mit den beinen um ihre hüfe"AAAHHH~...Hana!~" noch stark atmend ließ sie sich ins bett sinken

Kohana hielt Fens hand auch etwas fester denn auch hana kam langsam an ihr limit, ihr blick weitete sich etwas als Fen sie küsste. Etwas frech saugte sie an fens zunge ehe sie mit ihren Fingerspitzten leicht über fens brust strich. Da Fen ihren rücken durchstreckte und etwas in sich zusammenzuckte kam Kohana letztendlich auch, sie merkte wie Fen sich mit ihren beinen um ihre hüfte klammerte "H-HAH~ Ngh~..." Noch ziemlich schnell atmend und knallrot linste sie zu Fen (Gah.. das ich.. ) Sie küsste sie sanft auf die wange und lehnte ihren kopf leicht gegen Fens schulter

beide atmeten recht schnell und so konnte man diesen auch Hören"ha~...der...tee...die...wirkung.." fen strich hana durchs Haar und lächelte sanft"d...das du das...gemacht hast.." ihre wangen waren knallrot. Sie küsste hana auf die stirn und strahlte sie an ehe sie langsam ihre kleider zurecht zog"ugh alao das...muss hime mir mal erklären!" sie half hana ebenfalls auf und nahm sie nochmal kurz in den arm

Mit noch etwas halb geschlossenen Augen und recht starken atem linste Hana zu Fen hoch "... komischer... weise...w-war.. er bei...dir stärker.." Hanas stimme war recht leise denn etwas peinlich war ihr das schon. Als Fen ihr durchs Haar strich schloss sie kurz die Augen. "...A...also... u-uhm.." Hanas wangen ließen eine tomate blass aussehen, verlegen linste sie zur seite etwas dem blick von Fen ausweichend. Klar hatten die beiden schon sehr oft miteinander geschlafen doch das Hana die Führung übernahm war selten und ihr doch recht peinlich. Sie lies sich von Fen aufhelfen und zog langsam ihre Kleidung wieder an "Ja... ich nehm mir.. auch nicht mehr einfach. .. tees von ihr..." Jetzt doch etwas müde schloss sie sanft die Augen als Fen sie in fen arm nahm.

Fen schmunzelte und ging ins schlafzimmer"wäre wohl besser oder ich frag sie einfach mal was da drinne war..." fen begann sich wieder anzuziehen und lunste zu hana. Sie war knallrot im gesicht und durch den tee noch leicht durch den wind(oh man...was zum) fen richtete sich die haare im spiegel als sie dann so seutlich stand fiehl ihr sehr auf das ihr bauchumfang zugenommen hatte und deivinitv auch ihr apetit"uh...irgendwie geht das schneller als ich dachte. "


End file.
